BLOODLINES
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: The saga continues, TWENTY YEARS LATER!Drama, suspence, mystery mixed in with humor bring you to a new Joe World. written with Alison Hart Burnett. COMPLETED! Last Two chapters are up!
1. Bloodlines

To our readers- Thank you all for enjoying our two My Big Fat G. I. Joe Wedding stories where two couples found their world. Now, we introduce you to the next chapter in the saga, **Bloodlines. –** Which takes place over twenty years after Wedding 2!

Disclaimer: We do not own G.I. Joe, never had and probably never will. We do not own any of the Joe characters in this story. But we do own our characters that we have created. Please ask for permission if you would like to use any of our created characters. Thank you.

Title: BLOODLINES

Authors: Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart- Burnett.

Summary: It's twenty years later! What has happened between Duke and Scarlett, Flint and Jaye? What deadly secrets hide in the their worlds? And is Brutus still having adventures? Read and find out, for Bloodlines will take you in a world where you will find yourself, laughing, crying and smiling.

Pairing: Scarlett/Duke

Flint/Jaye

Rating: PG 13 some M

Category: Suspence/Drama, Romance, with some Humor. Note: recommend reading with tissues!

Thank you Pixie Red for BETA reading this. (Till Ch 17)

Chp 18 and on, with no BETA.

We would love Reviews!!!! Let us know what you think.


	2. aon

The clouds drifted by, floating like small white mountains, that held no boundaries. The clear blue sky, merged with the clouds, creating endless wonder, and the with the sun's light, it created a spectacular phenomenon. The bright rays entered the small window of the airplane, and rested on a golden ring, making it sparkle by their bright light. The ring, golden with small Celtic designs, was worn on the fourth finger of the left hand. The hand rose from a blue skirt, grabbing hold of a small cup of liquid and leading it to rosy lips.

Her dark blue eyes turned towards the window, glancing out at the open sky, and a sigh escaped, missing the freedom of flying in an aircraft, piloted by only herself, flying free in the air, dodging other aircraft, to keep the world in one piece. The hand rose once again, pulling back a strand of long red hair behind a ear, before glancing back through the window and to her image.

Shana O'Hara, the woman with the long bright red hair, known to keep it in a signature ponytail, had done the opposite, leaving it loosely around her shoulder and down her back. The reflection in the window, did not return a smile, for a smile was never given to the reflection in the first place. Her blue eyes gazed downwards to her two hands, one upon the other, nervously fidgeting, finger between finger, not stopping.

It had been twenty years since the woman known to the U.S. Army as Scarlett, counterintelligence of the unit called G. I. Joe, completed her last mission, and had left the force. Though her husband, Conrad Hauser, known as Duke, still remained in active duty, her role became the faithful housewife. So many memories drifted in her head, whirling around, teasing her with each scene, each word, each sound. She closed her eyes, burying them back, hiding them from resurfacing once again. That was her past, it was done, completed, and could never return. Now, all that mattered, was the future, her future.

A question kept tugging her head, poking it from its power. _Then why are you going back? Why?_ She did not have the answer, and in truth, she might be afraid of the answer. Hawk had called weeks before, finding her at the house in Atlanta. He was finally retiring, and wanted all of his family there, together, all the members of the Joe team, for one short goodbye. She couldn't refuse the man who had been such a role model, and even more, a father, someone to look up to and admire.

So, what other reason could she have for returning to that familiar building, with its gray outer structure and its signature cannon? Memories? Friends? That could be the reason, but it wasn't. Her eyes glanced down, fiddling with the golden ring, turning it around on her finger, and slowly taking it off. That was the reason.

"Mom!" A female's shocked voice came from next to her, and she turned to see a mirror image of herself, but a younger version, with deep dark blue eyes, and strawberry blond hair, pulled in a ponytail, that floated down to the waist.

"I'm sorry, Colleen," Scarlett said solemnly. "But it doesn't belong there, it hasn't for over two years now." She put the ring in the pocket of her handbag.

Colleen Hauser looked from her mother's eyes, and down to her own laptop, sitting on her lap. "I know," she replied softly. "Why are we going there?"

The question, that question again – haunting her like a nightmare, teasing her from all ends, from all shapes and all places!

"We are going because of a good friend is retiring, and he invited us to the reunion," Scarlett explained, once again. How many times had she informed her almost twenty-one year old daughter the reason they were going back to G. I. Joe Headquarters?

Colleen looked up from the laptop. "I can't believe Uncle Clayton is retiring," she said, smiling at her mother.

"I know, it's hard to swallow. For as long as I can remember, Hawk has been the heart of the team. It's going to be hard imagining anyone else in his shoes," Scarlett replied, patting her daughter's hand.

"Is it going to be Dad?" Colleen asked in a small voice. "He's going to be there, isn't he?"

Scarlett nodded. "Yes, he will be. He's Hawk's right hand man, and second in command." She glanced out of the window once again, her eyes becoming softer, sadder. A hand reached out to hers, with a gentle squeeze. An image came in her head of her waking up one morning, and discovering her husband's retreat from their life together. That was two years ago, but the pain still flowed in her heart of sorrow, anger and disbelief.

"Are Aunt Allie and Uncle Dash going to be there?" Colleen asked curiously.

Scarlett turned to face her again. "I'm not sure. I don't really know who will be there and who cannot make it. I know both of them have been busy with Faireborn Farms," she answered with a guilty feeling in the back of her mind. She had not seen her two best friends for years, probably ten. Another memory surfaced and she quickly pushed it away.

"Is Caveman going to be there too?" Colleen smirked.

"Colleen Katherine Hauser!" Scarlett scolded her daughter. "Do _not _refer to Cayden as Caveman!"

"Sorry," Colleen replied, but not really meaning it.

"Besides, you haven't seen him since both of you were ten!" Scarlett pointed out.

"Yes, and I still remember, the goofy glasses, the huge book in his face, and those skinny legs!" Colleen replied mockingly.

Scarlett shook her head. "Says the little girl with the crooked tooth!"

"Hey!" Colleen defended herself. "But now, I got a nice set of teeth! All he has is a nose too large for his small head, and paper cuts, lots and lots of paper cuts!"

"He's going to Harvard," Scarlett replied, scoring a point.

"So?" Colleen said, not impressed.

"Well, you do have something in common," Scarlett tried to point out.

"What, that we can't get along with the other. You're right. We can't."

"No, " Scarlett leaned over and tapped on the laptop. "Words. He likes reading them, you like writing them."

"Mom, honestly!" Colleen rolled her eyes. "I love writing my stories. He, on the other hand, loves reading Dr. Seuss!"

"Well, now I know that you got some of your father's personality in you," Scarlett stated, shaking her head, and closing her eyes.

"And I got your stubbornness too!" Colleen pointed out, smiling.

"Not to mention my good humor," Scarlett said, leaning towards her daughter and kissing her on the forehead.

Colleen looked down once again at her computer. "Do I have to see him?" she asked quietly.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around and pulled her close, stroking the long strawberry hair, comforting. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I miss him," Colleen whispered.

"I know," Scarlett whispered back.

"Excuse me, Miss," A stewardess said besides them. "Can you please put the laptop away and your trays back in their upright positions? We are about to land."

Colleen nodded, closed the laptop, and put it back in its black carry case. "I hope Uncle Vincent is there. He's always fun."

Scarlett giggled. "Oh, I'm sure he will be. Falcon always made me smile, that and wanting to run him over with the Wolverine."

Colleen laughed, remembering several adventures her parents had told her over and over again during their time in G. I. Joe. From the first moment they met, to their first date, to their arguments that had the whole base in an uproar and to the time they had said, "I do" to one another.

The plane began to descend, its wheels screeching to a complete stop. Both Scarlett and Colleen exited the plane, immediately were embraced by the cold weather, and walked down the steps and onto the pavement. Scarlett looked left or right for anyone familiar, but did not seen anyone from the base.

"Come on, let's go this way," Scarlett suggested, pointing towards part of the airport where cars were parked, waiting for the arrivals.

"Alright, Mom," Colleen replied, following her mother.

A familiar voice shot through the air. "Shana!"

The two southern women turned, watching a man emerge from the crowd, running towards them, his jet black hair, with white at the edges, under a beret, and his blue eyes sparkling.

"Vincent!" Scarlett called out, happily, embracing the other man, who twirled her around in the air.

"Good to see you again, Red," Falcon hugged her tightly, then let her slowly down back on the ground. His blue eyes twinkled, and the touch of gray hair had doubled since the last time Scarlett had seen him.

"Hi, Uncle Vin," Colleen greeted her uncle, smiling at his childlike features.

"Don't tell me this is my niece Colleen," Falcon said in surprise, hugging her tightly, then held her arms. "Not the Colleen, who made Valedictorian at her high school graduation, and not to mention won her second degree black belt? Not that Colleen."

Colleen giggled. "Uncle Vin, it's me!" She shook her head, flapping the long ponytail left and right. "Don't make me flip you."

"Flip me! Just like your mom!" Falcon said, shaking his head, not surprised, pulling her back into a hug. "I missed you, Sunshine."

"I missed you too," Colleen responded, hugging him back.

"Where are Keiko and Kimmy?" Scarlett asked, looking for Falcon's wife and fifteen-year-old daughter.

"Kimmy couldn't come," Falcon informed them. "She is staying with Mom for the week. Midterms." He began to lead them towards the luggage claim. "Keiko is at the base. She can't wait to see you again." He then added softly, "It's been a while, Red."

"I know," Scarlett agreed, glancing around and immediately spotting her suitcase. In a quick move, she grabbed the handle and pulled the suitcase off the rolling conveyor belt.

"Shana!" Falcon said in surprise.

"What?" She looked at him with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be doing that, your age and all," he said, blurting out.

"My age!" Scarlett stepped forward towards the younger man.

Colleen giggled, watching her Uncle's face turn pale, as he took two steps backwards.

"Alright, Alright! I'm sorry. Don't hurt me," Falcon said, closing his eyes, waiting for a blow, but none came.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Scarlett said innocently.

Falcon gulped. "The famous Scarlett look."

"What famous Scarlett look?" Colleen asked intrigued.

"Come on, Colleen. We're late." Scarlett pulled her daughter, while holding to the suitcase in the other hand.

"Let me take that." Falcon insisted, grabbing the suitcase and the second carry on, while heading out of the door leading out of the airport.

"What Scarlett look?" Colleen asked again, more interested.

Falcon looked at his niece. "The one that says, I'm going to put an arrow through somewhere you don't want to know."

Colleen burst out laughing, watching her mother roll her eyes, but noticed a small smile creeping in her features.

"The car's this way," Falcon said, leading them to the parked Ford Explorer, and taking out the keys. He opened the door for both of them, and then put the suitcase and smaller bags in the back, before walking around to the driver's side.

Scarlett glanced at him from the passenger seat. "Who else is here so far?"

"Sorry, classified information." Falcon smirked, then dodged the former Joe's hand, listening to his niece's laughter in the back, enjoying the show. Turning the key, he started the car and headed out of the airport, heading towards the G. I. Joe base.


	3. dà dhà

The drive to the base took almost an hour and by the time they arrived, the three of them held their stomachs from the continuous laughter. Falcon drove the car into the parking garage and led Scarlett with Colleen towards the women's barracks.

"I have a surprise for you," Falcon said, mischievously.

"What?" Scarlett asked, dreading to even think what or who he had up his sleeve.

"Just wait," he replied, with a sparkle in his eyes.

Falcon led them to the second floor of the building and headed down a familiar hallway, which the redhead knew so well. He suddenly stopped, turned and smiled at them.

"This," he said, taking a passkey out and opening a door, a very familiar looking door.

Scarlett's eyes widened, stepping in her old suite, which had not changed since the day she had packed her things, and left to start her new life. "How?" she asked, awestruck.

"Can't tell," Falcon said, smirking. He strode in and put the bags on the floor. "You can even have your old room. Keiko set up the other bedroom for Colleen."

"Thanks, Vincent," Scarlett said, looking around, watching memories in her head resurface in the suite.

"I'll see you both at the dinner tonight. I have to pick up two more Joes," Falcon stated, kissing them both on the cheeks.

"See you later, Uncle Vin," Colleen said, hugging him.

"You betcha, Sunshine." Falcon nodded while heading out of the door, and closed it behind him.

Scarlett walked towards the couch, sitting down, still absorbing where she was. Home. She blinked twice, holding back the tears that wanted to escape.

"Mom, is this the suite that you and Aunt Allie were talking about?" Colleen asked, placing her laptop on the coffee table.

"Yes, aside that our personal belongings are not here, this is the famous suite," Scarlett answered. "The things that happened in here will amaze your ears." Then her eyes widened. "Talks, joking around, chases, fights, people knocking on doors…"

And as if on cue, a knocking sound came on the door.

Colleen turned towards the door, then at her mother. "CIA thing?" she asked, amazed.

"No," Scarlett said, standing up from the couch. She walked over and answered the door.

A man with pepper colored hair rushed into the room, dressed in a pink leotard and tutu, holding a dozen red roses. "Red roses, for our sweet, Red!" he announced, dancing into the room, twirling around, then losing his balance, and toppling over the chair, his pink ballet slippers falling off his feet.

"Shipwreck!" Scarlett cried out in surprise. "I should have known!"

"Hey, doll face," Shipwreck said, trying to get up from the chair, but miserably failing. "Woah, I must have bumped my head! I see two dolls faces!"

"Hector, you remember my daughter Colleen," Scarlett introduced, then turned towards her daughter. "Colleen, I want you to meet Shipwreck."

"Hello, doll face!" Shipwreck said, now standing up, and handed the flowers to Colleen. "Red, she available?"

"Hector!" Scarlett scolded. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope!" he said, giving her a hug. "Missed you, Red."

"I've missed you too," Scarlett replied, hugging him back.

"Well, I still got some deliveries to make. I'll see you two at the dinner tonight!" Shipwreck saluted, and glided out the door.

Scarlett and Colleen shook their heads, then burst out laughing. Scarlett closed the door, and grabbed the suitcase in her hand. "I'm going to unpack. Do want you want to unpack now too?"

"I think I'm going to unpack in a bit, Mom. I want to finish this chapter," Colleen replied, opening the laptop. "Shipwreck just gave me a brilliant idea."

"Alright." Scarlett walked into her old bedroom, lay the suitcase on the bed and was about to open it, when she heard her daughter call her from the other room.

"Mom! We have a visitor!"

"Is it the sailor again?" Scarlett called out, shaking her head.

"No! It's a girl!" Colleen called back.

Scarlett tilted her head, puzzled. Thinking it could be Jinx or Cover Girl, she headed out of the bedroom and stopped short. There, in the living room, stood a small girl, around five years old, with long wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello," Scarlett greeted the child, who was looking around the room, curiously.

"You're not my mommy!!! I want my mommy!!!!" the little girl screamed.

"Umm." Scarlett bit her lip. "I know I'm not your mommy," she said softly to the child. "But maybe we can find her. What's your mom's name?"

Colleen sent her a curious look, wondering why in the world was a five-year-old wandering the base alone.

"Her name is Mommy!!!" the little girl screamed again.

"Maybe her name is Cleopatra," Colleen suggested, covering her mouth with her hand, softly laughing.

"Colleen!" Scarlett scolded towards her daughter, then looked back the little girl. "Alright, her name is Mommy, can you tell me your name?"

"I can't tell you. You're a stranger!"

Scarlett glanced at Colleen, who had the same face, 'what are we going to do now?'

"I guess I have to call security then, and have them pick you up," Scarlett said, heading for the phone, picking up the receiver.

The little girl turned and started to bolt out the door.

With a swift move, Scarlett grabbed the little girl, and picked her up. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave." She carried the little girl on the couch, who was screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking vigorously. "You are a spitfire, aren't you?"

Colleen closed the door, then rested her hands on the chair. "I wonder who she is?" she asked.

"Got no clue," Scarlett shouted, over the screams. "Relax, we're not going to harm you. We're friends."

"You're mean!!! I want my mommy and I want her now!!!!"

"We just don't want you running out there alone," Scarlett tried to assure the frightened child. "I know you want your mommy. But you have to let us help."

The little girl started crying when she finally noticed that she had lost something so very precious to her.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't cry," Scarlett soothed the little girl, gathering her in her arms, rocking her gently. "We'll find your mommy. I promise."

"Mom, shall I call security?" Colleen asked, from the chair.

"Not yet. But if we can't find her mother soon, then we'll take her ourselves," Scarlett replied, then glanced down at the crying child, then softly asked. "Want some milk?"

"My bear!!!"

Scarlett's mouth hung open. "Bear? Did you lose your bear?" she asked the little girl in her arms, who continued to have tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bear?" Colleen asked shocked. "There are bears here?"

"I think she is talking about a stuffed bear," Scarlett answered, then gently asked the little girl, "Right, a fuzzy bear?"

The little girl nodded. "His name is Brutus."

"You're Allie's daughter!" Scarlett said surprised, her mouth and eyes wide open. "Your mommy is Alison Faireborn, and your daddy is Dash Faireborn, right?"

The little girl nodded again. "I want my mommy!!! I want her now or I'm gonna tell on you!!!"

"You're Allie's daughter alright," Scarlett mumbled. "Colleen, can you talk to her, so I can call to find Allie."

"Sure, Mom," Colleen said, heading to the couch, and sitting down next to the little girl.

Scarlett stood up and walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver, she dialed a familiar extension. "Hi Breaker, it's Red." A smile spread on her face. "Good to hear you too, but listen, can you patch me to where Lady Jaye is staying?" She held the receiver for a second, glancing back at the little girl, who was staring at Colleen. "Thanks." Then her features turned into a frown. "No answer."

Defeated, she hung up, and walked over back to the couch. "Seems your mommy must be looking for you," she said to the little girl. "Well, we are going to find her."

"How?" Colleen asked, looking up at her mother.

"We're going to take her to Hawk's office, and get Jaye there," Scarlett explained. "Knowing your mommy, she must be frantic by now."

"I'll get our coats," Colleen said, heading for the coat rack.

"Can you grab my thick sweater from the suitcase, and the blanket from the bed, Colleen?" Scarlett said, now sitting back down next to the little girl.

"Sure, Mom," Colleen replied, heading into the bedroom.

Scarlett smiled at the little girl. "Do you know that Brutus used to live in this apartment? Your mommy and I are old friends, we shared this suite, and Brutus used to have a lot of adventures here," she said, trying to calm the child.

"I WANT MY BRUTUS!!! I LOOK AND LOOK FOR HIM BUT I CAN'T FIND HIM!!!" the child wailed.

Colleen came out of the bedroom, holding a blue sweater and a blanket. "Well, from that loud screaming, her mom will easily find us."

Scarlett nodded. "Definitely, Allie's daughter," she stated, recalling the many times Jaye screamed like a banshee around the base, searching for her beloved bear. "Come on, we're going bear hunting."

The little girl sniffled and looked at the redhead woman, who she did not know. But something deep inside her told her that she could trust the lady.

Scarlett gently put the blue sweater on Jaye's daughter, and covered her with the blanket, then grabbed her own jacket. "Let's head for Hawk's first, I don't want us running around the base with her in this cold."

Colleen nodded, putting on her jacket, and opened the door.

Scarlett gently picked up the little girl in her arms, making sure she was covered with the thick blanket, and walked out the door of the suite. They headed down the hallway, out of the barracks and towards the main building.

The little girl was sniffling, then all of a sudden started screaming again, "I want my mommy now!!! Where's my daddy!!! He said he would play with me!!!!"

"It's all right. We'll find them, I promise, and you can play with your daddy." Scarlett reassured the frightened child.

A row of yells came from her right, and she turned to see around fifty Greenshirts doing push ups, while wearing a large duffel bags on their backs. Beach Head's threats could be heard from a mile away, and a smile spread on her face, watching him torment the young soldiers. Next to Beach Head stood a young woman with blond hair, who wore an almost an identical uniform. Scarlett did not have to double guess, from the identical barking at the soldiers, that this was the drill instructor's own daughter.

Walking into the main building, more memories surfaced, and her eyes roamed around, trying to remember each one, returning from the past, nudging her awake with their mocking. They headed directly for Hawk's office, and noticed the door closed, but could clearly hear the panic in the room from a woman's voice.

Colleen knocked gently on the door, and sent a smile to her mother.

"Enter!" Hawk's voice barked from inside, making the young Hauser take a step backwards.

Scarlett opened the door and walked in the office, seeing Jaye sitting on the chair, tissue in hand, tears running down her cheeks, and Flint's hand on her shoulders. She noticed a young man with brown hair and green eyes, sitting next to Jaye and patting her hand. Her eyes did not notice the two other men in the room, who were behind the desk, standing.

"I think you lost something," Scarlett said, towards a friend who she had not seen such a long period of time, still holding the little girl in her arms.

"Eryn!!!" Jaye cried out. Jaye didn't look her age at all, barely looking any older than when they left the team. She stood up and took her daughter from Scarlett and hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness, she's safe!" Flint said, stepping forward, and kissed his daughter on the head. The worried lines could be easily seen on his features, near the small wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes, but his hair, had not changed color, camouflaging his older self. "Where, did you find her?" he asked.

"She knocked on the suite's door," Scarlett explained, feeling Colleen's hand close to her jacket, knowing that her daughter had become slightly nervous.

"Eryn Anne Faireborn. How many times have I told you not to wander off!!!" Jaye scolded the little girl.

"But Mommy, I was looking for Brutus," Eryn tried to explain.

"Brutus!" Flint hollered. "That bear is going to be the death of me!"

Scarlett smiled, remembering the many times the warrant officer had to chase a certain Scottish woman around the base, who was chasing Joe members, who had in their hands the famous bear.

"Mom," Colleen whispered in the redhead's ear, tugging now on her jacket.

"Scarlett!" Hawk's voice came from directly next to her and she felt two strong arms around, hugging her tightly.

"Hello, sir," Scarlett smiled at the older man's face, seeing the years of stress from the Joe unit's members finally had made the General turn all white, with many wrinkles. "I've haven't been called by that name for years now."

"Glad to see you made it," Hawk said, still smiling, seeing his family around him, which had grown through the years. "And this can't be little Colleen?"

Colleen smiled at the General. "Hello, sir," she said, mimicking her mother, then became surprised by the General's affection, pulling her into an embrace, then letting go.

A sound of someone clearing his throat came from behind the General and the entire room became quiet.

Both Scarlett and Colleen turned their heads towards the sound, and Scarlett felt Colleen's hold tighten on her jacket. Her deep blue eyes widened with surprise, seeing him in the room, but she already knew that he would have had to have been in there in the first place.

Colleen stood quiet, watching her father, General Hauser, walk around the desk, and halt in front of them. Part of her wanted to throw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly, while the other part of her wanted to scream at him, and run away, never to see him again.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Duke said, almost sadly. "I've missed you."

Both women were taken by surprise from his words. Missed them? Did he actually say those words? After leaving two years ago, not even bothering to contact them, even a simple phone call. Scarlett stood silent for a moment, now feeling her daughter's hand in hers. "Hello, Conrad," she murmured softly.

Duke went over to hug them.

Scarlett let him embrace her with his familiar strong arms around her waist, but the tension overpowered her body. She did not want to make a scene in the General Hawk's office, especially not in front of everyone, including her daughter. Her eyes never looked in his crystal blue ones.

Colleen stood quiet, watching her father finally letting go of her mother, and wondered why he was being so affectionate towards them both.

"Hey, pumpkin," Duke said to his daughter. "You' re all grown up. I've missed you so much."

"Hi, Dad," Colleen greeted him politely, but continued to stay close by her mother's side. "I've missed you too."

"Did you get my letters or cards?" Duke asked, glancing back and forth from his wife to his daughter.

Both women looked at him curiously, their faces filled with confusion.

"Umm, sorry Dad, but we didn't receive anything from you. No letters, no cards," Colleen explained in a hurtful tone, "But you could have at least called!" Her face turned bright red, then whirled around and headed out of the door.

Scarlett sighed. "Maybe this was a mistake." She looked at her daughter's strawberry-blond pony tail bouncing away. She turned and looked at Duke. "I'll go talk to her." She turned to dash after her daughter, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"You know why I stopped calling. I hurt too and I still do," Duke said, the past returning into his crystal blue eyes. Everything in his world had changed two years ago, his crystal eyes clouded, as if holding a secret from the past. But a hint of sadness crept within them.

"Don't explain it to me," Scarlett retorted sharply. "Explain it to her!" She dropped his arm, and raced out of the door, running the way her daughter went, heading back to the barracks, leaving the others behind in the office.

Maybe it was a mistake to return to the base. General Hawk or no General Hawk. But the man had done so much for every G. I. Joe member, he deserved a few thank you's. Maybe it was a mistake to return with her daughter, but the young Hauser had to see her father, even though he had left them both. So many things raced through her mind, making her feel lightheaded. But one thing was crystal clear, she had to finish what had brought her there, closing a chapter in her life.

Racing up the stairs, she headed back to the suite, finding the young woman pacing in front of the suite's door. Her face red, hurt, and angry.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around Colleen, holding her world tightly, not letting go. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she gently comforted her daughter.

"It's all right, Mom," Colleen Hauser answered softly, looking down at the ground.

"Come on, let's get inside." Scarlett opened the suite's door and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, leading her inside. "You still up for dinner? We don't have to go."

Colleen walked over to her laptop and sat down next to it. "No, I think we should go. It wouldn't be proper."

Scarlett giggled, listening to her reply.

"What?" Colleen asked, curiously.

"You just sounded like your father."

"Well, at least I got his etiquette down, and not his abandonment," Colleen whispered.

Scarlett went towards the couch, sitting down next to her daughter, and took her hand in hers. "Don't ever feel abandoned Colleen, you know your father loves you."

"Yeah, I can feel the love," Colleen said softly.

"Listen to me, he has his reasons," Scarlett explained to her younger self. "We all have our reasons."

"I know, but he could at least have stayed. Why didn't he stay?" Colleen asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Scarlett wiped the tear away, then hugged her tightly once again. "I don't know. I just don't know," she whispered.


	4. trì

The room was elegantly decorated with white, blue and red ribbons, streaming across, and in the center, a large assortment of balloons hung from the ceiling. Music softly blared from the stereo, while a large banner hung on the wall, "Hawk's Retirement Party" with a smaller banner just below it. "But we wish it was Beach Head's!"

Flint walked into the room, with one arm, carrying his daughter, along with her favorite bear, Brutus while his other arm was placed around Jaye's shoulder. "Look at this place," he commended, his eyes roaming around the room, spotting several members of the team, catching sight of them and waving back.

"It's beautiful," Jaye said admiring everything. Her make-up barely concealed her pale features. Cayden walked in behind his parents and looked around as well.

"Let me know when you don't feel well," Flint whispered in her ear, holding her tightly. He escorted them towards Hawk's table, finding already the General and his second in command sitting. "Good evening."

"Evening, Dash," General Hawk replied, standing up. "Evening Allie, Cayden and my little princess."

Eryn held her arms out to Hawk, since the deaths of Flint's parents in a car accident and with Jaye's father was extremely busy with the clan, Hawk was her only grandfather figure around. "Papa," she said happily.

Jaye chuckled and leaned against Flint a little more.

"There is my little princess!" Hawk said excitedly, ticking the little girl. "Papa has a surprise for you. Yes, he does. He's going to take you around base tomorrow, in his private Joe jeep."

Flint chuckled, now imagining his daughter, driving the older man insane during their special outing tomorrow. He pulled a chair for his wife. "Here, take a seat. Want anything to drink?"

Jaye took a seat. "Just some water, thank you."

"Alright, water it is. I'll make sure they give you an extra lemon, you love," Flint replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Cayden, Conrad, Clayton? Anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Dash," Hawk replied, now bouncing the little girl on his knee.

"No thanks, Dash," Duke said, his eyes glued to the doorway.

"I'll come with you, Dad," Cayden said, starting to walk with his father. When he and Flint were finally alone he asked, "Is Mom all right?"

"She's just feeling a little under the weather, and today with your sister's little adventure, it took a toll on her nervous system," Flint answered his son, walking towards the bartender. "Hey Isaac, can I have a water, and a scotch, make it a double on the scotch."

"Sure, Flint," the waiter said, smiling at them. "Haven't seen you since—" But he was cut off by another voice.

"Isaac, we need beers. Fast!" Shipwreck came rushing in. "Gung Ho said he can drink fifteen in under five minutes!"

"Uhhh... sorry, Wreck, no can do. Hawk's orders. Two beers per Joe," Isaac replied.

"Drat! This isn't the love boat. Hawk and his rules," Shipwreck grumbled, grabbing a bottle with yellow liquid and headed back towards the table. "Hey G.H., I got something better!"

Flint shook his head. "What did he just take?"

"Orange juice." Isaac smiled. "And don't tell anyone, but the two beer rule doesn't exist, I just don't want a lot of cleaning later," he said while handing Flint the two glasses. "So, Mr. Harvard, want anything?"

"Vodka and orange juice," Cayden answered.

"Oh no, you don't!" Flint replied. "Isaac, don't give him anything strong. That's an order."

"I won't," Isaac said. "How about a beer?"

"Dad..." Cayden exclaimed.

"That's right, I'm your father," Flint said. "He'll have the beer."

The bartender handed a glass of beer to the young Faireborn. Both men then headed back towards the table.

Shipwreck passed through them, rushing towards the exit. "Help me!"

"Get back here, Wreck!!!" Gung Ho yelled, racing after the sailor with a cane. "That was orange juice!"

Flint shook his head, watching them run out of the room. "Here, you go, darling. One water, with two lemons," he said, sitting down next to his wife and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, honey," Jaye said and leaned against him slightly. She had started to lose a little weight, so her clothes were starting to look just a little loose on her. "Look." She nodded towards Hawk. Eryn was fast asleep in his arms hugging her beloved bear and sucking on her thumb.

"That's cute," Flint said, "Want me to take her, Hawk?"

Hawk smiled. "Do that, Flint, and I will chase you with the Wolverine," he promised, making them laugh from the threat.

They sat there and chatted for a while when Jaye began to squirm a little as if uncomfortable.

Cayden noticed this but didn't say anything. Lately, he had been noticing his mother's change in her heath. Her constant headaches, her stiff movements and her lose of appetite. He didn't need his high IQ to determine that something was wrong.

"Feeling all right?" Flint asked whispering in his wife's ear. "We can leave, if you want."

"Starting to ache a little, but we can stay. I don't want to ruin this for Hawk," Jaye whispered back.

"I've brought the pills with me, just in case," Flint whispered again, stroking her hair. "Just nudge me when you want one, and I'll give it to you secretly." He kissed her forehead.

Jaye smiled. "You take too good of care of me," she whispered. "But they make me sleepy."

"I know they do," Flint replied, gazing into her green eyes. "Besides, if I don't take care of you, you will run me over with the Wolverine."

Jaye chuckled. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

Flint shook his head. "Nope! Never." He softly chuckled, watching his son having a conversation with his best friend. He nodded towards them. "Like the time you were pregnant with Cayden, and you really ran over someone with the Wolverine."

"It was hormones. How many times do I have to tell you?" Jaye asked rolling her eyes.

Cayden looked at his mother again and his face showed his concern.

"Someone is noticing again," Flint pointed out. "Just tell him you have a headache."

Jaye smiled at her son. "Cayden, can you get your mother a glass of water so I can take some Tylenol. I've got a headache."

The young Faireborn nodded and went to the bar for some water.

"I love you," Flint whispered in her ear again, sending tremors down her spine.

Hawk chuckled. "You two are ready for a room," he pointed out, shaking his head. He glanced at two empty chairs, next to his second in command. "I see we have still two missing in action."

"Yeah, I know," Duke said and looked around the room worriedly. He was about to get up and go find them.

"Don't worry, Hauser." Flint tried to comfort his friend, "I bet they are just finishing last minute touches with their make up." His eyes roamed the room, watching the other Joes interact with one another, catching up with their lost years.

Two figures stood by the doorway, one wearing a long black dress, perfectly fit on her slim figure, her long red hair, floating around her shoulders, while the other wore an emerald dress, down to her knees, and her strawberry-blond hair whisked up in a French twist.

Flint cleared his throat, tilted his head towards the doorway.

Duke looked over in the direction indicated and his jaw dropped.

Flint burst out laughing, holding his wife tighter around the shoulder, his fingers, trailing her arm up and down, making her more relax. "Looks like a certain blondie is in shock."

Hawk shook his head and kicked his second in command under the table. "What are you waiting for? Go and escort them in," he said, while holding the sleeping little girl.

Jaye tried laughing but couldn't, because it had become uncomfortable.

Duke stood up, quickly walked over to the two women and offered them his arms.

Scarlett and Colleen both raised their eyebrows, but linked their arms to his offered ones.

"You look nice, Dad," Colleen said, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Thank you, pumpkin. You look beautiful. Just like your mother," Duke said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dad," Colleen replied, raising up to her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

Scarlett smiled, "Well, are we going to stay here like statues throughout the whole night? People are starting to notice," she indicated towards some of the tables.

"Oh yeah, right. Come on," Duke said and escorted them back to the table.

"Ahh, there are my two favorite redheads," Hawk smiled at them. "I would get up, but I'm on babysitting duty." He pointed to the sleeping girl, who clutched her bear tightly.

Colleen giggled. "Well, at least she is nice and quiet, finally."

"Colleen!" Scarlett scolded, shaking her head. "I also see she has Brutus."

"Are you three going to stand all night?" Flint smiled, standing up, to greet both of them.

"Dash!" Scarlett cried out, happily. "It's good to see you. We didn't get to say a proper hello before." She wrapped her arms around the warrant officer, hugging him. Then her smile widened more, and her eyes became softer. "Allie."

Jaye hugged the woman but cringed a little from the tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you," Scarlett said, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I'm sorry I haven't called."

Flint rolled his eyes, hugging the young Hauser. "Here comes the mushy stuff!" he pointed out.

Colleen giggled. "I think you're right, Uncle Dash," she agreed. "Aunt Allie is crying now too."

Cayden came over with his mother's water and noticed the two female Hausers. "Well, if it isn't the Funny Bunny Carrot Eater," he teased.

"Cayden Daniel Faireborn!" Jaye scolded softly.

"That's alright, Aunt Allie," Colleen said, not being phased by the young man's words. "I didn't know that Caveman can actually speak."

Flint swallowed his chuckle, watching his son's features change color.

"Now look here you..." Cayden said angrily.

"CAYDEN!!" Jaye exclaimed and stood up a little to quickly.

They all looked at her in surprise, seeing her face turn more pale, shaking lightly.

Flint walked over and put his arm around her waist. "Honey, sit down, I'll deal about his attitude, later."

Scarlett glanced at her friend with a worried expression, watching her sit back down slowly, touching her head with one of her hands.

Hawk started to chuckle, and the all turned towards him. "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked them.

"What?" Jaye asked still leaving her eyes closed.

"Of the four of you, arguing all the time," Hawk stated, continuing to laugh.

Flint shook his head, then started chucking, which turning to loud laughter, filing the air. "You know... he's right!"

Scarlett glanced from the laughing General to the laughing warrant officer, and she began to giggle, remembering the famous arguments that both couples had gone through the years.

"Dad?" Colleen asked confused, watching her own father's face change, his own laughter irrupting from his throat. She glanced at Cayden and shrugged, not understanding what everyone found funny.

Jaye tried to laugh.

"Colleen, I think our parents have lost their minds."

"Cayden, I think they already had lost their minds."

"Colleen!" Scarlett scolded, at the same moment Flint called out, "Cayden!"

Hawk shook his head. "Why don't you all sit down? I'm getting dizzy just staring at you all standing!" He chuckled at his own joke.

Flint sat down mumbling about proper discipline. "I'm going to ground him for life."

"Honey, you can't ground him. He's over twenty one and will be out of medical school in a couple of months," Jaye pointed out to him, knowing that her son, who had finished high school in his early teens was accepted in a special program for gifted children at Harvard.

"Watch me" Flint said, pointing to his son to take a seat.

Colleen took a seat next to General Hawk. She held a giggle watching Cayden slowly take his seat across from her.

"Oh, let him have his fun. He's worked hard," Jaye told her husband. The food was now being served.

"That doesn't mean he can be impolite!" Flint pointed out.

"Uncle Dash, it's fine, really," Colleen said, watching her parents from the corner of her eye, still standing, looking nervous. "He's just being the most egotistical macho male that walked the face of this earth."

Hawk started laughing again, while the littlest Faireborn began to stir in his arms. "Colleen, that is what Jaye used to call Flint!" He slapped the table with his hand, chuckling.

Jaye chuckled. "He's right, you know."

Duke pulled out a chair for Scarlett.

"Thanks," Scarlett said, sitting down slowly.

Duke took the seats next to hers, watching his wife from the corner of his eye, wanting to once again feel the red locks in his hands, which he missed.

The room quieted some as everyone started eating. Jaye mostly played with her food.

"Aunt Allie, are you all right?" Colleen asked, nicely towards the person she had not seen in many years.

Scarlett sent another concerned look towards her friend, and made a mental note to talk with her later. She glanced down at her own plate, shaking her head, finding her own nerves getting the best of her, making her eat slowly.

"Yeah, Lady Bug, I'm fine," Jaye said giving her a warm smile.

Duke ate his meal to avoid conversation.

"You haven't called me Lady Bug since I was ten, when I came to the farm," Colleen pointed out, remembering the pet name Jaye had given her one afternoon, while catching Lady Bugs all day.

Cayden opened his mouth to say something but felt a sharp foot from under the table, his father's!

"How is the farm?" Scarlett asked, trying to get the conversation going.

"Oh, it's running smoothly, Red," Flint said, swallowing another piece of steak. "But my business trips take me away sometimes, so the whole thing is really run by the best farm wife in the land." He smiled at his wife.

"I do my best," Jaye said with a slight smile. "So Shana, how's the dojo?"

"Pretty good, Brian and I are the only ones left running it though," Scarlett explained. "Now, that both Frank and Shawn moved to California, and with my dad's passing last year, we basically run the place." From the corner of her eye, she caught Duke's body slightly stiffen.

"Mom, don't forget I help too with the beginners," Colleen pointed out.

"We lost Dash's parents two years ago," Jaye said still playing with her food and not eating any of it.

"Mom, you need to eat," Cayden gently prodded.

"Dash, I'm so sorry," Scarlett said sympathetically.

Flint rubbed Jaye's back. "It was a car accident, the car skidded on the ice." He glanced around his shoulder, getting glimpse of his sister Nancy, who was sitting next to her husband, Ace. They were both seated next to Brenna and Ripcord. "Nancy was behind the wheel, she still blames herself."

Silence enveloped the table once again, until a small cry sounded, coming from a General's lap.

"Eryn..." Jaye said softly and gently petted her head.

The little girl opened her eyes and stared at her mother, smiling, while continuously clutching on to the bear.

"Okay, little rascal, hungry?" Flint asked, taking his daughter off of the General's lap and on his own. He picked up a fork with a small piece of steak and began feeding the little girl.

"She's cute, when she is not screaming," Colleen stated.

Scarlett shook her head. "She takes that after you," she whispered to Duke.

"Me? I still think she gets her smart mouth from you," Duke teased back.

"Nope, your mouth, trust me," Scarlett teased back. "She got the martial arts skills from me."

"Damn and here I thought she got all her gracefulness from me," Duke played.

"She does, she is graceful when she knocks her opponent down in one flip," Scarlett said proudly.

Duke looked at his daughter with deep pride.

Eryn climbed off her father's lap and climbed under the table to her brother she loved dearly and climbed into his lap.

"Hey, munchkin," Cayden said messing up her hair.

Jaye leaned against Flint again.

Hawk chuckled. "Looks I lost her to another man," he said, making everyone laugh.

"How did she get lost this afternoon?" Scarlett asked, watching the little girl start pulling on Cayden's hair playfully.

"And how did she lose Brutus?" Colleen asked, curiously.

Flint lowered himself in the chair, ignoring the two questions, pretending to be invisible.

"Dad was supposed to be watching her while Mom took a nap and lost her on his walk around the base," Cayden answered.

"I played hide and seek with Daddy," Eryn said.

Flint covered his eyes. "Kids, they tattle tale on you." He shook his head, defeated, listening to the laughter around the table.

Scarlett picked up her wineglass, taking a sip of the red liquid. "This is pretty good."

"It's from the farm," Flint pointed out. "From our own vineyard."

"Why you have no wed ring?" Eryn asked Scarlett innocently.

"Eryn!" Jaye scolded.

Scarlett choked on the wine, and carefully put the glass down, trying to avoid the blue eyes, which she knew, bore down on her face, from directly next to where she sat.

Colleen looked from her mother, to her father, then back to her mother. Her heart skipped a beat.

Hawk started to play with his napkin, awaiting the show.

Flint leaned closer to Jaye, pulling her towards him. "Looks like our little girl is not counterintelligence material, she spills the beans."

"You no married like Mommy and Daddy?" Eryn asked and Cayden quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

Duke said nothing, only stood up to leave.

Colleen glanced again nervously. "Umm, Eryn, what does your bear like to eat?" she asked, trying to avoid the yells that were about to start.

Scarlett looked down at her plate, not looking at his face. "Conrad, please, sit," she said softly, trying not to cause a scene.

"I have work to do. I guess that's all that I have left," Duke said and turned to walk away.

Jaye covered her face, shaking her head in an 'Oh God' motion, feeling a wave of dizziness surround her.

Scarlett stood up from her own seat. "Duke, I guess your work is more important to you than your family," she said sharply, watching him stop mid step and see his entire body tense.

Duke turned and smacked her across the face so suddenly that he shocked himself.

"Dash..." Jaye whispered in shock.

"Oooo, you did something naughty. My mommy's gonna punish you," Eryn said, shaking her finger at him.

Flint went to say something but found nothing came out.

The entire room stood in silence, shocked from the scene before them, watching for the first time the field commander lose his temper so ultimately.

Scarlett touched the burning sensation on the now red cheek, glaring at him, saying nothing from the shock of him doing such a thing. She felt Colleen's arm around her shoulder. "Mom, you all right?" She slowly nodded, staying silent.

"I guess family doesn't mean a damn thing to you, does it?!" Duke growled.

"Ooooo, you said a naughty word, Momma get the dish soap," Eryn said with wide eyes.

"Eryn, shhh..." Cayden said.

Scarlett's face flared. "My family means everything to me! You're the one who left us behind, Conrad. I had to raise Colleen alone for the past two years!" she retorted angrily.

Jaws dropped around the room, most of the team had not known that particular information.

Flint gulped. "The room is getting too warm," he whispered to Jaye, now watching Duke's face change color.

Hawk sat there, watching the scene, totally enjoying the show. The five wineglasses in front of him were empty.

"Raise her alone? Shana, she was eighteen. And I didn't leave you by my choice!" With that, he turned and stormed out of the room.

Scarlett turned towards the silent table. "I'm sorry Hawk, I guess it was a mistake to come here." She took her daughter's hand. "I apologize for ruining the night. Come on, Colleen," she said softly, guiding her daughter while leaving the room, which still was in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Shipwreck asked, waiting for an answer, but none came.

Hawk shook his head. "Well, it looks like we are back twenty years ago, only this time I can't tar and feather them."

Flint nodded in agreement.

Jaye slumped forward slightly, no one noticed but Flint.

"Allie, you all right?" Flint whispered, then noticed that she was not feeling quite well again. He turned to Hawk, "Sir, I apologize, but I think we are also going to leave for the evening. It's past Eryn's bedtime."

Hawk nodded. "I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight."

Flint helped Jaye from the chair. "Cayden, can you bring your sister please?"

"Sure, Dad. Come on, munchkin," Cayden said hoisting up the five year old.

Jaye leaned slightly on Flint as they left.

Hawk shook his head once again. "Things just never change, they never change." Then he called out, "Hey, Isaac! Bring over the bottle of vodka! I got four headaches again!"


	5. ceithir

Flint rolled around in the bed, sleep had finally allowed some restful moments. Jaye had been tossing all night, still not feeling well. He sighed, opening his eyes, listening in to her breathing next to him. He gently touched her cheek, caressing it with his fingers, delicately, not wanting her to awaken. Her pale features still showed from the moonlight's rays. A groan escaped her mouth and he knew instantly the pain medication was wearing off. Another sigh escaped, his worried lines returning to his features. He watched a tear drop from her eye and he gently leaned down to wipe it away with his lips.

"Allie, sweetheart, wake up." He gently nudged her, hoping she would awaken before the real pain would return. He noticed her hand on her stomach and knew from the depth of his heart, her pain had worsened.

Jaye slowly opened her eyes and they were tear-filled. She looked at him and tried to smile but couldn't.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Flint said softly, wrapping his arms around her, letting her relax from his embrace. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes, treasuring the moment.

"Hi handsome," Jaye said as she curled up against him. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to...you know."

"Don't worry about that," Flint replied, holding her tightly, but carefully. "Just being with you makes my life complete." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, feeling her arm around his neck, sending a warm tremor down his body.

"You are the sweetest man in the world," Jaye said and sniffled a little.

"No, that has to be the Candy Man. Too many cavities, though," Flint joked, rubbing her arm, gently. "Want me to get your pills?"

"I'm all right for now," Jaye answered.

"Are you sure?" Flint said, studying her face, filled with concern. He watched her features change once again. "That's it, you need a pill. Loving husband orders."

Jaye chuckled a little. "Sir, yes sir."

"Good. I thought for a moment I had to give you Pig PT," Flint said, leaning down to kiss her one more time. Their lips parted and he smiled down on her features. "I'll be back with a glass of water and a nice pink pill for you."

He rose from the bed, but made sure that she was tucked in comfortably with the two extra blankets in the room. Though it was early March, the winter blast had taken a toll on the weather. He looked out the window and noticed at least a foot of snow on the ground. "Wow, looks like a winter wonderland out there."

He turned to her, watching her lift her head from the pillow. "Want to see?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would love to," Jaye said softly.

Flint smiled, walking around the bed to her side. He gently picked her up with his arms, letting her head, lean against his chest. He walked towards the window, making sure the blankets still covered her entire body, and let her gaze out at the frozen tundra. "It's beautiful out there. We may build a snowman or two tomorrow."

"I would like that," Jaye said laying her head against his broad shoulder.

He stood there, letting her look out of the window, watching the snow fall to the ground, creating a serene moment. Then he once again, lay her down on the bed carefully, putting her head on two pillows and making sure the blankets were tucked, just below her chin. "I'll be back, Mrs. Faireborn." He stroked her hair, his brown eyes gazing down to her green ones, filled with love.

Standing back up, he left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchenette to fill a glass of water. Taking the pills from the small blue bag that they had brought with them, and hidden in the right cupboard, he headed back to towards the bedroom, when his son's voice caught his attention.

"What are you doing up, Dad?" Cayden asked looking up from his anatomy book.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Flint countered, glancing at the clock, which read 0200 hours, avoiding his question.

"I'm studying for my exam," Cayden said. "What are the pills for?"

Flint glanced down at the bottle in his hands. Blast! Just like his mother, can't miss a beat! "Your mother still has a headache."

"Then why not give her Tylenol or Motrin?" Cayden asked putting his book down after marking his page. "What's the matter with Mom?"

Flint stayed silent for a second, not wanting to answer the question. He glanced down at the bottle again, then back at his son. "The doctor prescribed these for her headache. It works better then Tylenol. Remember, your mother has Aunt Brody's headaches." He lied through his teeth.

"Can I see what she's taking?" Cayden asked, knowing they were keeping something from him and it worried him greatly, they didn't keep secrets from him.

'_Damn smart kid,'_ Flint thought, shaking his head. '_Gets his mother's intelligence.' _He looked back down at the bottle. "Um, let me give these to her first, and then I'll show you, alright?"

"Alright," Cayden gave in. "Go on." As soon as his father left, Eryn came running into the room all frantic. "What's the matter, munchkin?"

"My bear!!!" the little girl cried. 

"Where is it?"

"I weft it."

"Alright, get your coat and we'll go get it," Cayden said and a few minutes later they left the suite.

Flint walked out of the bedroom with the pill bottle, and noticed that his son had left, leaving the book behind. "Damn it!" he said, exasperated. He turned and walked back into the bedroom. "Cayden's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? Have you checked his and Eryn's room?"

Flint rushed back out of the bedroom, dashing into the other bedroom and finding both beds empty. He also noticed another missing thing, and cursed under his breath. He headed back into the bedroom. "He's gone, Eryn's gone and so is Brutus!"

"They probably went looking for him. I don't think she had him when we left dinner," Jaye said starting to get out of bed.

"Stay in bed, Allie," Flint said, rushing to her side and pushing her gently back down on the pillow. "You know the pill is going to make you weaker for the first hour." He looked at her in concern again.

"I have to find my babies," Jaye replied, but lay back down.

"Cayden is not a baby," Flint pointed out. "He can take care of himself and Eryn." He then glanced down at her hands and took them in his own. "Allie, he's getting suspicious again."

"I'll be more careful."

"Allie..." Flint said, in the tone of voice that she knew so well.

"Dash, I told you I don't want him to know yet. He's got finals and..." But was cut off by her husband.

"Alison, he needs to know! He sees you suffer and get sick in front of him!"

"I...I can't tell him, Dash," Jaye said looking away from him. "If he knows now he'll fail his exams. What if he slips and says something in front of Eryn?"

He cupped her chin, turning her head towards him, and looked down straight into her eyes. "I know you don't want to tell him, but the more you hide this from him, the more hurt he is becoming."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm his mother, Dash. I'm supposed to be able to protect him from pain like this."

"Come here." Flint raised her from the pillow slowly, and held her tight in his arms, stroking her head. "I know you want to protect him and you have. But he's an adult, he needs to know."

"Can we please wait until we go back home? I don't want to ruin this reunion for him or anybody else." She refused to look at him. "Maybe I should have stayed home."

He kissed her cheek. "Allie, you know how much you wanted to come here, to see everyone. You've missed everyone here. There couldn't be a reunion without our Lady Jaye, now could there?"

"But I'm no fun. I can't run around with anyone, I can't even bend down to pick up my little girl," she sounded depressed.

"I know how much it hurts you when you can't pick up Eryn and hug her like you used too, but honey, you have to believe me, no matter what, you are always fun to be around, don't ever think otherwise." Flint held her, rocking her gently back and forth, resting his head on top of hers, hiding his own tears that wanted to trail down his cheeks.

"I love you, Dash. You and the children are my life," she said softly. "I don't know what I would have done this past year without you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Flint replied. "And we are a family, and we stick together, no matter what."

Jaye yawned, though she tried to hide it.

"Get some sleep, all right, honey bunny," Flint said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll go find the kids, and when I do, there is going to be KP Duty for weeks around here."

Jaye chuckled a little. "Eryn probably dragged him out to find that bear."

Flint looked to the ceiling and shook his head. "That bear gets into more trouble than Alpine, Bazooka and Shipwreck put together!"

"What can I say, he's a very special bear," Jaye said. She cringed as Flint laid her back down.

"The medicine will relax you, alright, darling." He bent down and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I love you, you crazy Scottish woman."

Flint stood up from the bed and headed out the door when a pillow hit him on the head, sending his beret to the floor. He chuckled, sending her another kiss with his hand, put on his coat and left the suite in a hurry. He had two kids to scold and give severe punishment!

Down the hallway, he almost collided with a frantic looking redhead, who wore only a thin blue robe.

"Shana!" Flint said, staring at the redhead in concern, thinking of the last moment that he had seen her in distress. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Dash," Scarlett said worried. "Have you seen Colleen?"

"No, have you seen Cayden and Eryn?"

"I woke up a while ago and found her bed empty," Scarlett explained.

"Seems we got a renegade bunch," Flint frowned. "I'll head towards the Mess."

"I'll go to the training rooms," Scarlett said, "Holler if you find them or her."

"Will do." Flint rushed down the opposite way. Rounding the corner, he bumped into another solid object sending them down on the ground. He looked to see an unhappy looking general. "Conrad!"

"What are you doing out at this hour?" Duke asked, shaking his head as if to stop the ringing in his ears.

"I got kids missing in action," Flint explained, "Both Cayden and Eryn are running loose on the base, and they're not the only ones out of bed either."

Duke stood up off the floor. "Who else is missing?"

"Well, we also got a strawberry-blond Hauser on the loose too. I just ran into Shana down the hall," Flint explained, standing up slowly. Then chuckled inside, thinking of a way to mess with his friend. "Who by the way is wearing this little blue robe."

"Which way did she go?" Duke asked, looking around to see if he could see her.

"To her favorite place on the base, where else. I'm heading down the Mess, maybe they are there," Flint answered.

"I'll go help her look," Duke said and headed in the direction of the training room.

Flint watched his friend run down the hall, heading out of the building. "Good luck, old buddy," he said to himself, then headed towards the mess. He raced inside the dark room and knew that no one had been in there. No Joes, no kids. "Great, where could they be?" he said to himself, now rushing out of the room, to look around the base.

The door to the kitchen opened and Colleen Hauser stepped out. "Anyone there?" she called out to the darkness. She switched on the lights, and walked over to the table, putting down her glass of milk and laptop. She glanced at the page, rereading what she had written, but her mind traveled elsewhere, and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel like writing.

A sound came from her left, near the door, and her head turned. "Who's there?" she called out towards the door.

"It's just me and the munchkin, Funny Bunny," Cayden said but there wasn't any disdain in his voice, just a slight teasing sound.

"Looking for Brutus," Eryn said hotly.

"Caveman lost the bear again?" Colleen asked, not amused. "Seems your brain can't hold a lot of information."

"Hey! Danny be a doctor next month!" Eryn defended her beloved brother.

"It's all right munchkin, she needs to do this to make herself feel good," Cayden said, looking down at his sister.

Colleen's eyes clouded, but then quickly changed. "Your bear is sitting on the chair in the corner," she pointed out.

Eryn ran up to Colleen and hugged her. "Thank you. You're the bestest!!!"

Cayden chuckled at the sight of his little sister.

"You're welcome, munchkin," Colleen said, hugging the little girl back.

Eryn giggled and looked at her brother. "She called me Munchkin like you do. Maybe you should get married." With another giggle at her brother's dumbfounded look, she ran off to get the infamous bear.

"Isn't that the bear you had?" Colleen asked curiously, then her eyes widened from what the little girl had suggested.

"Ummm...yeah. I gave it to her when she was born," Cayden said. "So what are you writing?"

Colleen looked down at the laptop and quickly switched it off, before he could read anything she had written down. "Just a story, nothing important," she said, her eyes glancing at the computer sadly. "Actually it's very important, without this, my whole future is good as nothing."

"So, you're writing a book?" Cayden asked interested.

"I guess you can say that," Colleen answered, touching the laptop with her hand. "But it's more for something else."

"For what?" Cayden asked gently.

Colleen sighed. "For a scholarship." She looked down at the laptop once again, then watched the little Faireborn scold her bear for running off.

"I thought you were already in college," Cayden said sitting down.

Colleen looked down at the laptop, staring at it, before she looked back at Cayden. "I was supposed to go, but I told Mom I didn't want to. I don't want to worry her more about bills than she already is. Don't get me wrong, the dojo is doing great, but with the mortgage and the care for the plantation, the regular bills and the dojo bills. I didn't want to stress her more than she is. Please don't tell her."

"My lips are sealed," Cayden promised.

Colleen smiled. "Thanks. It has just been her and me for the past two years, and I just don't want her to worry about me, the way she has."

"I guess it's a mother thing. My mom's the same way," Cayden replied with a dashing smile.

Eryn walked over to Cayden and pulled on his sleeve. "Cay, Cay, me hungry."

Colleen smiled at the older Faireborn. "You know, our parents always told us stories about raiding Roadblock's fridge, so how about it?" Then she looked at the little girl. "Eryn, want a nice grilled cheese sandwich, or peanut butter and jelly?"

"Grilled PB&J," Eryn said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Grilled PB&J it is," Colleen agreed, standing up, and leaving her laptop on the table. "Come on, Eryn." She took the little girl's hand in hers, and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Coming, Cay Cay?" she called behind her shoulder.

Cayden rolled his eyes. "You're going to call me that all the time now, aren't you?" he asked and noticed she left her laptop, so he picked it up and brought it with him so no one could peek.

"You prefer Caveman then?" Colleen smirked, opening the door and heading inside the large kitchen.

He shrugged. "You've always called me that."

"Okay, how about Dr. Cayman," Colleen giggled, lifting Eryn on the stool. "Now, sit here and I'll make you a sandwich, okay?" She headed towards the large refrigerator and took out the ingredients for the sandwich, and a bottle of milk.

Cayden chuckled. "Then what should I call you then?"

"Call her Wittle Red Riding Hood," Eryn tried to help as she cuddled her bear.

"Eryn, you love helping, don't you?" Colleen smiled, taking the skillet and switching the burner. She quickly put some butter, and waited for it to melt. "Dr. Cayman, one or two for you?"

"He eats four. He eats a lot," Eryn said as if she were merely stating a fact.

Cayden groaned.

Colleen burst out laughing. "Thank you, Eryn, I'll make him four." She put several pieces of toast on the large skillet. "Glad they have huge cookware here, we can make at least ten sandwiches in one shot."

In a few minutes, the toast was ready, and spread with peanut butter and jelly. Cayden filled three glasses of milk for the three of them.

"Here you go, Eryn," Colleen said, placing a sandwich in front of the little girl. "Don't forget to share with Brutus."

"It's not right," Eryn said.

"Hmm, how does your mommy make the sandwich?" Colleen gently asked.

"No crust," Eryn answered.

"Eryn, you don't need to be so picky," Cayden said, as he placed a glass of milk in front of her.

"But I no like crust," Eryn said with a pout.

"Don't worry, I hate crust too," Colleen lied, to make the child feel better. She took the plates and cut off the crust, then looked around. "Hmm, don't know where the garbage is, so..." She put the crust on Cayden's plate. "Guess you have to be our garbage disposal."

"Cay Cay eats everything," Eryn said.

"Eryn, you don't have to tell her everything," Cayden said.

"But it's true," Eryn looked at him innocently.

Colleen eye's sparkled with mischief. "What else does he like, Eryn?" She smirked at his, 'there go all my secrets' features.

"Liver and onions," Eryn gave a disgusted look.

"You like liver and onions?" Colleen asked, sharing the same look. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"No, I just told her that's what I was eating one time so she didn't try to eat my food when I was sick," Cayden explained.

"Oh, that make sense. I remember one time when..." Colleen's voice trailed off, she shook her head, looking down. "Never mind," then quickly, asked, "How's the sandwich, Eryn?"

The little girl had jelly all over her mouth.

"I think someone needs to be cleaned up." Colleen quickly dampened a towel and cleaned Eryn's face. "There."

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Gung Ho walked in with his cane. "Hey, what are you three doing here?" he asked, looking at them, curiously.

"Bear hunting," Cayden said pointing at the famous Brutus.

"He escaped again," Eryn said in between wipes of the wet cloth.

"Well, be careful, last time he got loose, the whole base was in an uproar," Gung Ho pointed out, remembering the bear's adventures. "Looks like you three got hungry, got extras?"

"Sure, Gung Ho," Colleen said, putting a sandwich on a plate. "Pull up a stool."

"Thanks, Colleen," Gung Ho limped at the counter, and took a stool next to Eryn. "What is this thing?" He eyed at the grilled toasted sandwich on his plate.

"Grilled PB&J," Eryn said happily. "It's the bestest."

"Uhhh, on second thought, I'll make myself a BLT," Gung Ho said, rubbing the back of his bald head. "Why aren't you two outside? Some of the others are playing some kind of game out there."

Colleen shrugged. "I was writing, and they were bear hunting."

"Then both of you go have some fun. I'll take Eryn back to the suite," Gung Ho told them. Then looked at Eryn. "I'll even tell you a story on the way there."

"Promise Ho?" Eryn asked.

"I promise, pinkie swear," Gung Ho said, picking her up with the bear, and the sandwich in his hand. "Ho is going to tell you a story about your mom and dad." The other two heard his voice fade away, and knew that the marine had left the Mess.

Colleen looked around. "Roadblock's going to kill us, when he sees this mess."

"I'll help you clean it up," Cayden said and took a few dishes to the sink.

"Thanks," Colleen replied, starting to clean up the counter and put back the extra food. Within minutes the kitchen was back to normal. "Done."

"We did pretty good. He'll never be able to tell," Cayden said. "Wanna go out and play?"

"Sure, I'm going to leave my laptop here though. Anything happens to it and I may have a cow," Colleen said, then put a hand over his open mouth. "Say it, and you will be flipped in one move."

Cayden started to chuckle, but there was still worry in his eyes.

"Let's go," Colleen started walking out of the mess, with him by her side. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Cayden said as they walked together.

She looked at him with concern. "Is something wrong with Aunt Allie? She didn't look well tonight."

Cayden sighed. "She's been having a lot of headaches but I think there is more they are not telling me."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Colleen said sincerely, putting her hand in her pockets, glancing down on the ground, while they walked outside to the frozen winter wonderland.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Cayden pulled on his gloves.

"Of course she will, she's a Joe," Colleen said, truthfully.

Suddenly, a voice shouted towards them.

"Hey, you two! Want to race?" Shipwreck yelled from the obstacle course.

"Yeah, come on! We are doing door racing!" Bazooka called out.

"Door racing?" Cayden asked. "Why do I have a feeling I don't really want to be involved in this?"

"Chicken, Cay Cay?" Colleen mocked, heading for the four Joe members near by.

"It's door sled racing," Alpine explained. "All you do is sit on the door." He pointed to four doors on the snow. "And then slide down the hill, in one piece. First one there, is the winner."

"Where did you get the doors?" asked Colleen.

"From Beach Head's suite," Shipwreck snickered.

Cayden burst with laughter. "Alright, you're on."

"Put me in." Colleen stepped forwards and sat down on one of the doors.

"Alright!" Bazooka shouted, and sat down on his door.

"This is going to be fun, and for you first timers, I suggest a lot of screaming, but no bleeding," Alpine recommended.

"Bleeding?" Colleen asked, nervously.

"Yeah, and the headaches are not nice either, especially after General Hawk tars and feathers." Shipwreck grinned.

"Don't worry Colly, I can patch you up," Cayden teased.

Colleen turned to him. "You patch me? I rather have Beach Head do the honors," she stated, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, I'm almost a doctor," Cayden said with a chuckle.

"Almost is the key word," Colleen pointed out.

"Ohh, we got another Scarlett on our hands men!" Shipwreck stated, getting a few chuckles. "Alright, lets see who is going to win this thing!"

"Ready, set, GO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Colleen and Alpine pushed off first, skidding down the angled hill. The snow created a slippery surface, making the door slide with ease, but also dangerously.

"Woah!" Colleen screamed, almost crashing into a bush.

"Look out, Hauser!!!" Alpine called out, almost crashing into her door.

"Out of my way!!!" Cayden yelled as he tried to pass everyone without crashing.

"Bazooka, go already!" Shipwreck yelled.

"No, too scared," Bazooka said, getting off the door, but slipping in the snow and tumbling down the hill.

"I'm passing you, Hauser!" Alpine shouted, passing the young woman.

Colleen lowered herself on the door to gain some speed, and passed the mountain climber, but barely missed a tree. "This is getting dangerous."

Cayden barely missed someone walking across the racing area.

Alpine's door suddenly flew from underneath him, sending it flying into the air, above the others heads, and landing with a thud in front of both Colleen and Cayden.

"Look out!" a voice warned in the air, but it was too late.

Colleen felt her door sled skid suddenly, crashing into the fallen door, which smacked into Cayden's door, sending both of them on the ground, and into the cold wet snow. She slowly rose her head, seeing Cayden on his back, shaking his head back and forth and raising his own head looking towards where she lay. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Cayden was about to reply, when the same voice screamed just above their heads.

"What were you thinking! Were you thinking?" Flint scolded both of them. "You could had been both gotten hurt!"

The warrant officer glared at them with his unpleasant looking features, then glanced over his shoulder to watch three scared out of their wits Joes high tailing it out of there.

Colleen gulped, staring at Flint, who looked exactly what her father would had.

"Oh Dad, we were just having some fun. Gee, lighten up," Cayden said annoyed.

"Fun? At 0300 hours in the morning? You got your mother worried sick! What were you thinking, taking Eryn out in this cold?" Flint yelled.

"I was thinking, Father, that if I didn't take her to get Brutus she would have taken off on her own!!!" Cayden yelled back at him.

"Don't yell at me with that tone of voice, young man!" Flint growled. "Now both of you, move it." He glanced towards Colleen, who gulped. "And you, your mother is running around trying to find you!"

"I... I'll go get my laptop and go back to the suite," Colleen said timidly.

"Jeez Dad, what's gotten into you lately?" Cayden asked then turned and headed towards the suite.

"Nothing," Flint said, lying through his teeth again. He wanted to talk to his son about what was going on with Jaye, and a secret that he had kept from all of them, but it wasn't the right moment, no, not yet. "Come on, Colleen. Let's get your computer and we'll walk you where you're staying."

Colleen nodded, and they headed quickly into the Mess, she ran into the kitchen, grabbed the laptop and hurriedly rushed out, heading for the suite. All three of them stayed quiet, walking silently until they reached Scarlett's old suite.

Flint knocked on the door, and the redhead answered immediately.

"Colleen! Where have you been?" Scarlett scolded, taking her daughter's hand and ushering her inside. "Thanks, Dash."

Flint nodded, "Night, Shana."

She returned his nod. "Night."

Cayden could hear the redhead get scolded by her mother, and glanced at his father, whose face had that serious structure to it. What was going on? He had to find out. Something was bothering his father.

Suddenly, Flint's cell phone rang and the caller ID showed it was his wife's cell phone. He immediately became worried because she should have been sleeping from the medication.

He answered the phone immediately. "Allie, don't worry. We're on the way."

"Eryn...she was in bed with me...she's not here...I...I went to look for her...I...I can't get up...on the floor," Jaye said softly.

Flint's eyes widened. "Allie, hold on. We're coming." He shut the phone and started running at top speed towards the suite, Cayden close behind, his own features in alarm, and filled with confusion.

Taking out the passkey, he ran into the suite, and seeing his daughter sleeping on the couch with the fuzzy bear. "Cayden, please put Eryn to bed," he ordered quickly, then rushed into the room, finding Jaye on the floor.

He bent down, and gathered her in his arms. Rising slowly, he lay her on the bed, and covered her body with the warm blanket. "Hey, there beautiful. Found your mini me sleeping on the couch." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Jaye let out a sigh of relief, then started crying. "I can't even check on my own daughter."

"Shh, don't cry." Flint stroked her head gently, his eyes gazing down straight into hers. "Get some sleep." He watched her eyes slowly shut, her face nodding weakly, and shivers running down her body. His own eyes closed, and his head hung, taking his wife's hand in his, and kissing it with his lips.


	6. còig

A face, a young man's face entered her dreams, calling towards her, calling her towards him, asking her for forgiveness. Her mind whirled, watching him leave, disappearing and never returning. Her heart torn, her sad features staring out the window, but no tears dropped from the two dark blue eyes, not one single tear.

Scarlett's eyelids slowly fluttered opened and a sigh escaped, she turned around in the bed and found her daughter sleeping soundly next to her, holding in her hand a small penguin stuffed animal. She reached over and stroked the strawberry-blond hair.

Colleen's own eyelids slowly opened. "Morning."

"What wrong?" Scarlett asked concerned.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep," she answered softly.

"Looks like you brought Ice Cube with you," Scarlett indicated the penguin.

Colleen nodded. "He's part of the family."

Scarlett nodded, remembering the time when they had gone a vacation to Alaska and Duke had purchased the penguin for the six year old Colleen.

"Are we leaving today?" Colleen asked, holding the comforting animal tighter.

"Can't. Snow is too deep, already checked the airlines," Scarlett answered, recalling calling the airport the night before, finding all flights cancelled until the weather cleared up.

"Alright," Colleen answered, "Are you angry about last night?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No, just worried."

"You don't have to be, I can take care of myself."

"I know."

Colleen nodded. "Are you going to ask about it today?"

Scarlett stayed silent for a moment and then nodded, without answering her daughter. She rose from the bed. "Come on, let's go have some of that famous breakfast I keep telling you about."

"Sounds good!" Colleen replied, putting down the penguin and getting out of the warm bed.

Scarlett smiled at her daughter while she walked over to her dresser, taking an envelope and placing it in her jacket pocket. Ten minutes later, they walked out of the suite and ran into the Faireborns.

"Morning," Scarlett smiled, towards them. "Looks like none of us had a good night's rest."

Jaye tried to smile. "Oh, we'll be fine."

Cayden looked at Colleen. "Did you get in trouble?" he whispered to her.

"No, she was just worried. How about you?" she whispered back, watching Flint walk ahead of them, holding on to little Eryn, who was clutching Brutus.

"Something's wrong with my mom," Cayden said. "But they won't tell me."

Colleen looked at him in concern, then glanced at Jaye, making sure that she wouldn't notice her staring. "I hope it's not too serious," she said, walking beside Cayden.

Scarlett linked her arm with Jaye. "Are you all right?" she whispered, "You look a little pale."

"Just a headache, Shana. I'll be fine." Jaye gave her friend a small reassuring smile.

"All right," Scarlett replied, not believing her friend. "But, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Jaye said sincerely.

Flint turned and glanced at his wife with a smile, then opened the door to the barracks. "Be careful everyone, it's slippery out there."

A voice came from their left. "Where in the world did they take our doors!" Cover Girl spoke loudly, rushing towards them with a younger woman next to her.

"Courtney!" Scarlett called out towards the Wolverine driver, who almost collided with them. "What's wrong?"

They all stopped, staring at the other Joe member. Cover Girl put a hand on her forehead and exhaled. "Someone last night found it funny to unscrew and take four of our doors from the suite. I returned from the Motor Pool last night to find them missing!"

Colleen and Cayden exchanged looks, remaining quiet, already knowing just who and where the missing doors were located. Down the hill, in a pile of firewood.

"Hi, Courtney," Jaye said with a smile. She didn't get a chance to see her the day before.

"Allie!" Cover Girl hugged her dear friend. "My goodness, you look fantastic! You look marvelous!"

"And you are still full of it," Jaye laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Oh, please. We need to get together later this afternoon, play catch up." Cover Girl giggled, sounding exactly like her twenty years ago self. "Shana, I got three iron skillets if you need them, after that performance last night."

Scarlett face hinted of a tiny smile. "I think I'm going to need the Wolverine."

"Oh my God! Is this Sammy?" Jaye asked, referring to the girl she had to help deliver on a mission, eighteen years ago.

Cover Girl put an arm over the tall blond, gray-eyed teenager. "The one and only," she said proudly. "Wayne has her in charge of the Greenshirt Squad D."

Jaye nodded. "You coming to breakfast?"

"Sure will, once I know where the devil are my doors!" Cover Girl frowned, shaking her head in aggravation.

Flint's face changed color. "Your doors are down the hill from the obstacle course, in pieces," he pointed out. "In itty bitty pieces."

"WHAT!" the three Joe women cried out at the same instant.

Colleen gulped, then whispered to Cayden. "I think we're going to be heading for Pig PT soon."

"Maybe we can sneak around them and no one will notice," Cayden suggested.

Samantha Sneedan was staring at Cayden and obviously liked what she saw.

Colleen stepped a little closer towards him. "Hey, Caveman, looks like you got a Sneedan on your tail," she whispered mockingly.

"God, please no. She's just a baby," Cayden whispered back.

Sammy seemed to be sizing him up.

"I thought you liked babies, aren't you going to be a pediatrician?" Colleen smirked, then tapped his arm. "Have fun." She flipped her strawberry-blond ponytail and walked over next to her mother.

Cayden noticed that Sammy was going to walk over to him, so he walked over towards his parents.

"Daddy, me hungry!!!" Eryn yelled.

"Alright, pumpkin," Flint said, rocking her gently. "Let's move people before the whole base only leaves us the leftovers."

They all nodded and walked out of the barracks, heading straight towards the Mess. Arriving in the room, they noticed that most of the Joes had already ate and left, leaving room for all of them to sit in one table.

Scarlett sat down, patting her jacket's pocket, making sure the thick envelope still occupied it.

Flint put Eryn down in a chair, letting her sit on her own, with Brutus in his own chair.

"Okay, sweetie. What would you like to eat?" Jaye asked her little girl not yet settling down.

"Panniecakes," Eryn answered.

"Panniecakes it is," Flint said, patting his daughter's head. Then he looked at Jaye. "Allie, I'll get yours too. Shana, Court?" he asked the other two women.

"No thanks, Dash," Scarlett said, looking around. "I'm not too hungry right now."

"I'm on that no pancake diet," Cover Girl said, waving off the calorie filled meal.

Flint, Colleen, Cayden and Sammy all walked over towards the line, to grab Roadblock's special pancake breakfast.

Jaye gingerly sat down next to her five year old.

"Mommy, Cay Cay gonna marrie Colly," Eryn said innocently.

The three women dropped theirs mouths and nothing came out.

"What?" Scarlett asked, thinking she had not heard right.

Cover Girl burst into laughter. "Oh, this kid is good! She knows the dirt even before me!"

"Yeah, cuz Colly makes me grilled PB&J's," Eryn said as if it were solid proof.

"I see," Jaye said with a little chuckle.

"She did what?" Scarlett asked confused.

Cover Girl shook her head. "Oh, this is getting better and better!"

Flint returned with three plates and three glasses of orange juice on a tray. "Here we go, three house specials, and please remember to tip the waiter." He sat next to his wife, placing a plate in front of her, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," Jaye said. "Did you know Cayden and Colleen are getting married?" Her voice was serious.

The warrant officer's face went into deep shock, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped.

"I think we may need a medic soon," Cover Girl whispered to Scarlett.

"I..I agree," Scarlett replied slowly, now glancing at her daughter, who was talking to Roadblock, while being served the pancakes.

"CAYDEN and COLLEEN, FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!" Flint barked loud enough for the entire room to go into silence.

Eryn started crying loudly. "Don't hurt my Cay Cay!!!"

Flint glanced down at his daughter. "I'm not honey, I only want to talk to him," he said with clutched teeth.

Both Cayden and Colleen walked nervously towards the table.

"I think we're in trouble," Colleen whispered, watching all of their faces, especially her mother's, that looked pale.

"Yeah, wonder what this is about," Cayden responded as they walked over to the table with their trays of food. "What is it?"

Eryn was still crying and Jaye tried to calm down her little girl.

Flint looked at both of them, and started pointing from one to the other. "You... two... you!!" He couldn't bring out the words to say what he wanted to say. They were getting married! They were too young! What were they thinking!

Scarlett looked at her daughter, watching her face, which had turned nervous and confused.

Cayden and Colleen glanced from Flint to the others, to back to Flint.

"What... were... what!" Flint growled, still having problems saying the words that wanted to come out of his mouth.

Jaye put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Calm down, Dash." She looked at the kids. "Eryn said you two were getting married."

"Huh?" Cayden asked dumbfounded.

"Whaa..aaa...t!" Colleen slowly said in shock, her tray falling to the ground with a thud.

Scarlett stood up and walked over to her daughter, putting an arm on her shoulder. "Are you getting married?"

"Mom! No! I'm not marrying Caveman!" Colleen answered, still in shock.

"I'm not marrying Funny Bunny!" Cayden said. "We're just friends."

"But Colly made me grilled PB&J," Eryn tried to explain in her own five year old logic.

"I did make her a sandwich last night, when they came to search for Brutus," Colleen explained, sitting down in one of the chairs, and feeling her mother's hands on her shoulders.

"Well, that explains it," Scarlett said. "They made sandwiches together."

Cover Girl sighed. "Drats, and I thought I had new gossip to spread."

"Colly made me two and made Cay Cay two hundred twenty six million," Eryn teased.

Samantha Sneeden walked towards the table and sat next to her mother, starting to eat her enormous breakfast. She kept eyeing Cayden, with a grin.

Flint looked at Colleen to Cayden, back and forth. "So, you two are not getting married?"

Sammy choked on her pancakes, and Cover Girl patted her on the back gently.

"NO!" Both Cayden and Colleen cried out at once.

"Thank God!" Flint said relieved, shaking his head, taking a big gulp of orange juice. "I think I need coffee, lots of coffee."

"I want some too. I'll go get it," Jaye said, starting to stand up.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Flint said, shaking his head mumbling about getting a migraine, escorting his wife towards the coffee area.

Colleen looked at her mother. "Mom, you believe us, right?"

"Yes, I do," Scarlett said, sitting down next to her.

"Colly writing a ship for no bills," Eryn replied through a big bite of pancakes.

"Eryn, shhh," Cayden said, trying to warn his sister.

"What!" Scarlett exclaimed towards the little girl. "Eryn, honey, can you tell me that again?"

Colleen slowly started to lower herself down the chair, pleading towards Cayden, who had an apologetic look on his face on his sister's behalf.

"She writing a ship on her puter," Eryn said, paying total attention to her food.

Scarlett turned to her daughter, tilting her head. "What is she talking about? What ship?"

"Mom.. I ..." Colleen looked down at the table, nervously.

"Colleen Katherine Hauser," Scarlett warned with her tone of voice. "Please tell me if there is something wrong." She placed a hand on her daughter's hand.

Colleen turned her face, her eyes softer, ready to tear. "I've been writing a novel, to get into that scholarship in N.Y.U.'s Writers Program."

Scarlett's eyes widened. "I thought you didn't want to go to college, you told me yourself."

Flint and Jaye walked back to the table, with two mugs of coffee, they glanced at the other in confusing, wondering what happened now.

"Colly write a ship so she can go to school on a boat, I think," Eryn said then took another bite.

Cayden smacked his forehead.

"WHAT!" Both Flint and Jaye said at the same moment.

"Colleen," Scarlett turned back to her daughter. "Please tell me."

"I do want to go to school, it's that..." Colleen's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I didn't want you to worry about more bills. Between the plantation, the dojo and the regular bills, I didn't want you to worry more than you already were," Colleen explained solemnly, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh, honey." Scarlett wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You shouldn't have to worry. Let me worry about that."

"You know we can help. What else are godparents for?" Jaye said with a smile.

Eryn snuck one of Jaye's pancakes off her plate.

Colleen leaned against her mother's shoulder. "Thank you, Aunt Allie. That is very kind of you to offer, but I want to do this on my own, please."

Scarlett kissed her on the forehead. "You should've had come to me about this. I wish you didn't keep this all bottled up."

"I know," Colleen said, softly. "I didn't want you to worry, especially now."

"Don't worry about that either," Scarlett said to her. "Understand?"

Colleen nodded, not answering back, her face looking downwards.

"What's going on now?" Jaye asked.

Eryn grabbed the bottle of syrup and started to pour the bottle over her pancakes without anyone watching her. The syrup started overflowing and trailed down her blue shirt and pants.

Scarlett glanced around the table, all eyes now bore on her. "Umm, I need to find Duke."

"Want me to go with you?" Colleen asked, squeezing her mother's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it," Scarlett replied to her daughter.

"Is this about last night?" Flint blurted out, about the general's attack at the dinner.

"Dash!" Jaye exclaimed and hit him on the back of the head.

"Eryn!!!" Cayden exclaimed and tried to get the syrup bottle from his little sister but she wouldn't let go of it.

"Oww." Flint rubbed his head. "Sorry, Shana. It just came out."

"Don't worry about it," Scarlett said, standing up. "I'll see you all in a little while, all right?" She sent another smile to her daughter, before leaving the Mess.

She walked down the hallway and up the stairs, down the long hallway towards the offices, glancing to her right, she noticed that another counterintelligence agent now occupied her own office. She passed several more when she came to the familiar door with the name, General Hauser. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"ENTER!" Duke barked.

Scarlett swallowed hard and entered the room, seeing him behind his desk, reading several reports. He barely noticed she had walked in.

He looked up. "Shana..." Duke said, stuttered. "A...are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Scarlett answered softly, avoiding his gaze.

"Look about yesterday...I'm sorry. I should never have done that." He got up and walked around his desk.

Scarlett looked at him, not answering back. She took a step backwards.

"What's the matter?" Duke asked, a little concerned.

She eyed him, her dark blue eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. "Please, don't act concerned." Her voice had a slight coldness to it.

"Why...you're still my wife and I still love you," Duke said taking a step back from her.

"Wife?" Scarlett repeated. "Love me?" She took a step forwards. "No, Duke. How can you call me that, when you left two years ago! I had to wake up one morning and find you gone! No note, no letters, nothing for two years! And then Hawk calling to tell me that you were here, asking me to come to the reunion."

"I had my reasons, Shana!!" Duke exclaimed.

"I see," Scarlett said, taking another step forward. She slowly put her hand in the pocket and pulled out a heavyset white long envelope. "And now, I have mine."

She stepped towards the desk and slapped down the envelope. "You don't have to explain. It doesn't matter anymore," she said in a small voice. "I need this by this afternoon."

"What the hell is that?" Duke asked angrily.

"It's called an envelope," Scarlett replied, ignoring his temper. "I want the contents back by this afternoon, before Colleen and I leave."

She whirled around, her red locks bouncing on her back. She swiftly left the office, raced down the stairs and into the Mess, towards the others, where now the entire table had become one syrup disaster!

"What happened?" Scarlett asked, trying to cover the fact of being angry.

"Eryn likes syrup," Jaye answered then saw her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's over," Scarlett said, sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

"It's all right, Mom," Colleen said, standing up and walking over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck, holding her tightly.

"What's over?" Cover Girl asked, while chewing on a pancake.

Flint came over with an arm full of towels. "Clean up time. But I'm wonder what has more syrup, my daughter, or the table?"

"Your daughter definitely," Jaye said, taking a towel and wiping of the syrup on one of her daughter's ponytails.

Suddenly the doors to the mess slammed open.

All heads turned toward a very angry, boiling mad, lava spitting looking general, who stormed into the Mess exactly like seven Cobra Hiss tanks put together.

Colleen gripped her mother tighter, watching her father stride towards the table.

"Oh crap," Cover Girl whispered, before the shadow crossed the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, SHANA!!! I'M NOT SIGNING THESE!!! HAVE YOU LOST WHAT MIND YOU DO HAVE?!?" Duke yelled at her, his face turning bright red.

"Mommy, is Duke going to lose the top of his head?" Eryn asked.

The entire Mess stood in silence, their eyes wide and their mouths dropped, afraid of what the man would do now to the redhead.

Scarlett continued to sit in the seat, looking down, avoiding his angry features. "Those _are _what they say they are."

"WELL YOU CAN TAKE THESE AND SHOVE THEM WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE BECAUSE I'M NOT SIGNING THEM." Duke threw the papers at her.

"Oh crap," Eryn said.

"Eryn!" Jaye scolded.

Scarlett's colors drained from her face, but she stood up, gathering the papers. She whirled around to face him. "If you don't sign them now, then you will have to in court."

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE WHY I WAS GONE FOR TWO YEARS?! WHAT THE HELL AM I ASKING? NO, YOU DON'T BECAUSE ONCE AGAIN YOU'RE ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF."

"Don't you _dare_ say I'm thinking about only myself! For the past two years I've been juggling to make sure Colleen has everything that she lost! And yet I still can't manage to do that!" Scarlett yelled loudly. "You left us! And there is nothing in this world that can change that!"

Colleen looked from her mother, to her father and back to her mother, her face filled with worry. She felt a tug on her shirt, and someone pulling her down to sit on a chair.

Cayden had moved over to the other side of her and tried to comfort his friend.

"You still blame me, don't you? You have always blamed me for Jeff joining the military and for his death," Duke stated, his voice was no longer angry but very sad.

"Who Jeff?" Eryn asked.

"Don't you _dare_ bring our son's supposed death in this conversation!" Scarlett yelled at the top of her lungs, turning paler.

"That's right, you refuse to talk about him," Duke said. "I guess this conversation is over. Thanks for ruining my life." With that, he turned and strode out of the room.


	7. sia

Colleen Hauser looked down at her laptop, her fingers flying vigorously on the keyboard, her face filled with concentration, letting the aggravation that she felt inside, escape by only writing words. The last word of the chapter finally came out, released and with one finger, she saved the story and closed the laptop with an aggravated sigh.

She stood up from the soft cushions of the couch where she had stationed herself when they had returned to the suite. Her mind filled with thoughts of what had happened earlier in the morning. She glanced inside the bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief, noticing that her mother had fallen asleep. Walking towards the bed, she tucked the blanket closer to her mother's neck, making sure that she was warm enough. Bending down, she kissed her mother's forehead, and tucked in the little penguin under the covers.

Sadness crept into her eyes, wishing more than anything for all of this not to have ever happened, but it did, it happened, it was real and there was nothing she could do to make it right. Memories began to resurface, buried ones from years ago. Happy ones from when they were all a family, the four of them and then that dreadful day that made her entire world turn upside down. It was the last time, she saw her father, the night before he left from her world, leaving her behind, with no explanation.

A tear trailed down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. There were so many unanswered questions. Why did this all happen? Why did he leave them both? Why didn't he return? Why did they argue? Why? Why? Why?

Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the living space and looked around. This suite, the one her mother had told her over and over again that it reminded her of home, it did not to her. Colleen felt like an outcast in the suite. She walked to the counter, grabbed the passkey and headed out the door. She needed some air and to think.

Walking briskly down the hallway, she kicked herself mentally for forgetting her parka. Her thick Irish sweater kept her warm enough for the indoors, but not outside.

"Alright, just walk around the barracks," she mumbled to herself, not paying attention to Joes coming and going.

Her eyes traveled downwards, to her black jeans and white boots. She rounded the corner, and collided with something solid.

"Hey, Little Red!" Gung Ho said, holding her arm, to keep her from falling to the floor. "What's the hurry?"

"Just out walking, G. H." Colleen answered him.

Alpine, Shipwreck and Bazooka neared them.

"Hey Colleen, we're going to have a dog sled race," Bazooka announced, all excited.

Alpine nodded. "Yeah, I think with the new dogs they have here now, we got enough for three sleds!"

"Yeah, but we have to make sure we don't take out Wolfie. He may tear us to tiny pieces," Shipwreck pointed out.

"You got a point there, Sailor." Gung Ho replied. "That crazy animal is one piece of work. I'm surprised they have him still on the base."

"Who's Wolfie?" asked Colleen.

"Just a dog that belonged to one of the Joes," Alpine answered. "If you even would call it a dog."

"What would you call it then?"

"A menace to the Joe society," came the answer.

Shipwreck put an arm over Colleen's shoulder. "Well, coming then Doll Face, this could be fun! And you know we are going to cause some fur to fly from the top command."

A green parrot flew from down the hall and landed on the sailor's hat.

"Polly! You old freak of nature! I locked you up in that cage of yours!" Shipwreck growled. He shook his head. "Next time, I'm never getting a pet that can live over eighty years!"

"Arkk, Sailor die first. Arrk. Polly live," the bird screeched.

Shipwreck shook his fist at the bird. "You won't live longer if you keep that up! I'll have Roadblock serve you for a TV dinner!"

Colleen giggled at the pair. "Well, thanks. But I'm just going to finish my walk."

"Alright, Little Red," Gung Ho replied. "But if you change your mind and also find that Faireborn around, you know where to find us."

"Thanks," she answered, watching them head towards out of the building and into the snow covered base.

The young Hauser went to take a step forwards when a door caught her attention. The name on the door was her own, Hauser. "This must be Dad's quarters," she said to herself, taking a deep breath and knocking. But no answer came, nothing.

Continuing to walk down the hall, she continued to read all the names on each door. Some were familiar, while others were strange and new. Then a small cry caught her attention, coming from a door that had no indication of someone living in that particular suite. Another cry of "Wanna play in snow!" came and she instantly knew that this was where Cayden's family was staying for the reunion.

She gently knocked on the door, but then quickly went to take a step backwards to retreat, when the door opened.

"Colleen," Jaye said with a slight smile, wearing a white turtleneck and black pants. "Come in."

"Wanna play in snow!!!" Eryn said, while stomping her feet.

"Eryn, I already told you no, you have to wait until your father and brother get back," Jaye answered her daughter.

"Hi, Aunt Allie." Colleen walked into the suite, then looked at the little girl, sitting on the couch feeding some pretend food to the beloved stuffed bear. "Brutus must be hungry. Did he eat all that by himself??"

"The only one that eats more than Brutus is Cay Cay," Eryn answered.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jaye asked.

Colleen giggled. "Sure, Aunt Allie, anything you have is fine." She sat next to Brutus on the couch. "What's he eating?"

"He's eating yogurt with milk, eggs and honey," Eryn said, as if Colleen should have been able to figure it out herself.

Jaye went in and grabbed two bottles of orange juice and walked back out to the living room. "Here you go, Colleen."

"Thanks, Aunt Allie," Colleen replied with a smile. Then she turned to Brutus. "Don't eat too much, or you'll have a tummy ache."

"What's bothering you honey?" Jaye asked as she slowly and gingerly sat down in the overstuffed chair to the left of her goddaughter.

Colleen looked at her mother's best friend. "I think it was a mistake to come here," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Why do you say that?" Jaye asked motherly.

Colleen stayed quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering, "Everything."

"Do you want your parents back together?" Jaye asked gently.

She looked at her with hope in her eyes. "Sure I do, but what's the point? They're going to fight again, and he will probably leave us again," she said, looking down at her hand, holding the juice.

"Well there is a lot of anger between them now. The key is to get them some place where they can't leave and force them to work it out," Jaye said formulating a plan in her head.

"Aunt Allie, I know that look, what are you planning to do?" Colleen asked, recalling some of Jaye's schemes back on the farm during her last visit.

"When they had problems before I was married and we were all at my father's manor in Scotland. We locked them in a room together and it worked real well. We could do it again."

"So we are going to lock my mom and dad in a room?" Colleen asked amazed. "You think it'll work?" She was afraid of making the situation from becoming worse.

The door opened and the warrant officer walked inside with his son, both covered in snow.

"Man, that was fun!" Flint stated, trailing some of the snow inside from his snow boots. "Who would think they still played Joe snow tag!"

Jaye looked at Flint with a hint of jealousy that he was able to go out and play but she couldn't. "Trust me Colleen, it will work. We just need to use you as bait."

"Bait?" Flint asked, catching the word. "Alison Faireborn! What are you planning to do?" He sounded like Ricky Ricardo scolding a Lucille Ball in the television series.

Eryn rushed into her father's arms, and Flint gently hoisted her up, still giving the look towards his wife.

"Just making plans to get Conrad and Shana back together," Jaye said. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"I should have known the famous Lady Jaye match maker will get involved! " Flint stated, shaking his head. "You better know what you are doing! Those two look like they are going to kill each other."

Colleen's face turned pale. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," she said nervously. "I don't want my mom hurt more than she is right now."

"And they looked the same way twenty two years ago and it worked," Jaye pointed out, then patted Colleen's leg. "Don't worry, it will work. Trust me. Now I'll call them both and tell them you passed out in my bedroom. You will hide in Cayden's and Eryn's room until they are both locked in there."

"Are...are you sure?" Colleen asked again, more nervous.

Flint shook his head. "Well, I'm not going to be here when this explodes! And Allie, if you recall, last time you locked them in a room, Shana fainted!"

Colleen started to slightly tremble. "Fainted?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Only because she was sick," Jaye explained. "And you will be here because you promised me you'd stay in today."

"I will be here, later," Flint promised, taking his daughter's coat from the closet. "I have a date with this princess in making the best snow man on the planet. And then I will be here for back up, promise."

He put the little excited five-year-old down and helped her with the coat. He then looked at his son. "If I were you, I would run out of here faster than you can say, 'G. I. Joe Rocks,' because that's is what may happen when a certain blond general finds out." Then he stood up, taking Eryn's hand in his. "One second thought, stay here, and if anything happens, call me for backup."

Cayden nodded towards his father.

"Alright, but you better be back," Jaye said warningly. She reached for the phone and grimaced when she did.

"I will, I will… hold your javelins." Flint smirked, heading out of the door.

Colleen caught Jaye's painful features. "Aunt Allie, are you all right?"

"Yeah honey, must have slept wrong last night," Jaye said and grabbed the phone. "Now be quiet, while I call your mother, she will take the longest to get here." She dialed the familiar number and waited for the answer.

The phone answered on the third ring. "Department of missing daughters. If you find one, send her to the suite now," Scarlett's voice came through the line.

"Shana, get down here!! Colleen passed out in my bedroom," Jaye said urgently.

"What!" Scarlett answered in shock. "Allie, what happened? Never mind. I'm coming over there now, where are you?"

"In mine and Dash's old suite. Hurry!" With that, she hung up, then immediately dialed Duke's number, told him the same thing, and hung up with a triumphant grin on her face. "Alright you two, in the other bedroom."

"Are you sure about this, Aunt Allie?" Colleen replied, feeling Cayden's hand on her arm, trying to drag her inside the other room. She could already picture her parents frightened faces entering the suite and then turning red with anger when they discover it was all a plot.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go," Jaye said, slowly standing up, ushering both the young people inside the room and closing the door behind them.

From down the hallway, Duke charged out of his suite, rushed down the side hallway and collided with someone.

"Hey, Duke, what's the fire?" Alpine asked, covered with wet snow and dog fur.

"No time," Duke answered, then took off running again and arriving at the same moment with Scarlett just outside the Faireborn suite.

Scarlett was about to knock on the suite, when his hand stopped hers. "Let go. I need to get in there, my daughter needs me," she said, her face pale, filled with concern.

"She needs me too," Duke stated, just when the door opened.

"She's in there, on the other side of my bed. The medics aren't here yet," Jaye said frantically. She was still a perfect actress.

"Colleen!" they both called out at the same instant, rushing into the bedroom, and finding a lump on the floor, covered with Jaye's blanket.

"Sweetheart!" Scarlett bent over to uncover the blanket, only to find pillows. "What the—"

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut and secured, so that they couldn't leave.

Duke ran to the door and started pounding it with his fists. "Allie, let us out of here!"

"No, can do. Your daughter and I think you two need to talk," Jaye called through the door.

Scarlett rushed next to the door. "Allie, I'm still higher rank than you, let us out now!"

"Sorry, that can't work anymore, you see we're both retired and no longer in the military," Jaye chuckled. "Cayden, Colleen, you can come out now."

"Damn it, she did it again," Duke growled.

"Allie! Let is out!" Scarlett cried out, slapping her hand on the door.

Colleen's voice came from the other side. "Mom, Dad, please don't be mad, please don't." Her voice trembled. "Please talk."

Scarlett closed her eyes and leaned her head on the door, shaking it slowly. "Colleen, I'm sorry you got hurt in the middle of all this, but please let us out."

"No," came the answer from the other side, smaller.

"You owe it to your daughter, and your son's memory to at least talk," Jaye said. "This is for your own good."

Duke sat down on the bed.

"Allie, this is the last time I'm going to say this! Let us out!" Scarlett cried out but no answer came. "Alison Faireborn!" she screamed again, only to have the television blaring in her ear.

She turned around and walked towards the window, looking out, spotting Flint making a snowman people village with his daughter. She tried to open the window, and found it nailed shut! She turned around, crossing her arms across her chest. "That woman! She thought of everything!"

"Maybe we should talk," Duke said, for the first time she noticed the gray hair mixed in with his blond, and the wrinkles on his face which he didn't have two years ago.

Scarlett closed her eyes once again for a second, turning back around, then stared out the window to the snow covered grounds. "Why? You said so yourself the conversation was over."

"Maybe it's time to start a new one. We owe it to our children to at least be on speaking terms. Jeff wouldn't have wanted this."

"Jeff's not dead," Scarlett replied in a small voice.

"Shana, I saw his plane go down myself. I was right behind him in my Striker," Duke said, standing up from the bed. "There is no way he could have—"

Scarlett whirled around to face him, her face red with anger. "I don't care what _you_ or anyone else says! My son is _not _dead!"

Duke grabbed both her arms. "Shana, I went looking for him..." He let her go quickly, not wanting her to know that particular information. He turned and walked over to the other side of the room.

"You didn't look hard enough!" Scarlett yelled. "You returned, telling me the Striker went down! With no body, Conrad!"

"I'm talking about after that!!!" Duke yelled. "The plane was in pieces!!!!!"

"What? That you dragged me to the funeral! To bury his clothes?" Scarlett yelled back, her voice getting louder.

"I wanted to bring him home for burial but I couldn't. Damn it, Shana I'm sorry!!!" Duke yelled.

"Conrad, I'm telling you. He's not dead!" Scarlett yelled back, her body starting to tremble. Her heart pounded madly in her chest.

"Shana, he's gone!!! You still haven't cried, have you?"

"He's not gone!" Scarlett screamed loudly, vibrating the walls.

She remembered that day, that dreary rainy day, they buried the casket, with only Jeffrey's clothes inside, and a small bear. She remembered someone holding her shoulder, her eyes telling them all that her son had not perished in the crash. She remembered Duke next to her, shaking, his eyes filled with tears, and her daughter's head on her shoulder, who could not stop the sobbing of her twin brother's death. _He was not dead!_ Her mind screamed. _Jeffrey Hauser was not dead!_ She had not shed a tear that day for him, not a single one.

"Shana, he's gone!!!" Duke said, tears flowing from his eyes for his beloved son and the pain the woman he loved was feeling. He walked over and took her in his arms. He held her tightly, not letting go.

"He's not dead!" Scarlett screamed again, pounding her fists filled with anger, pain and sadness on his chest. Her head bowed low. "He's not dead!"

Duke just continued to hold her, wishing he could take her pain away.

Scarlett glanced at his features, trying to wiggle out of his tight embrace. "He's not dead." Her eyes started changing, seeing his eyes, filled with sorrow, and tears trailing down his cheeks. "My son is not dead," she said softer.

Duke looked down at her. "I wish for that more than anything," he said his voice cracking. "I want him back, I want my life back."

"Conrad, he is still out there, I know," Scarlett said, looking up at him. "I'm his mother! I know!" Her own face still tearless, not allowing them to escape.

"Shana, he's dead. Jeff is dead and he's not coming back," he told gently.

"No!" Scarlett cried out. "He's not. He's not!" Her body slightly shook, glancing again at his torn features, his own body shaking from the sorrow for the past few years. She continued to pound on his chest, softer, becoming slower with each strike. "He's not... please... he's not."

The first tear escaped her eyes, blinking hard, not wanting to let the cries escape. Her heart knew he was alive, wasn't he? She buried her face in his chest. "He's ... oh God…" More tears trailed down, releasing the pain she felt from two years ago. Her body trembled, fighting the reality, but slowly that too became defeated. She sobbed against his chest, clutching his shirt tightly with her hands, releasing all her pain.

Gently, Duke lowered them to the floor, and sat there holding her tightly, trying to be a comfort to her in this time of great pain. He softly cried too. "I'm so sorry, Baby. Please, forgive me."

Scarlett continued to release the sobs, letting the pain escape, which had been bottled up inside. Her eyes tearing, not being able to stop. Hearing his nickname for her, her heart withered, slowly breaking and it too, cried.

"I'm here, Baby," Duke whispered, gently rocking her back and forth.

Her eyes closed, releasing the remaining drops that spread down her cheeks and on his hands, trailing downwards, and dropping onto the floor. "You left.. why?" Scarlett found her voice once again. Slowly leaving his embrace, shakily standing up. "You left us, you left your daughter...you left me."

Duke stood up too. "I couldn't come back Shana—""

"I don't need your excuses, Conrad." Scarlett turned around, not facing him. "Did you sign the papers? I need them, Wild Bill offered to fly us out when the weather cleared later in the afternoon. The airlines are closed."

"It's not an excuse, Shana," Duke said, sounding very brokenhearted. "I was a P.O. W." He turned away from her and walked over to the window.

The color in the redhead's face drained completely, leaving only the white cream color beneath. Her heart skipped a beat, her mind held its thought and her mouth became wide from the shock. A P.O.W.? How? Her legs moved for her, her mind stopped for a second, letting her absorb what information he had just released. She found her hand, touching his arm. "Oh, Conrad," her voice shook once again.

Duke flinched slightly. "I'll sign the divorce papers for you and have my aide deliver them to you before you fly out." He sounded very defeated. From his stance and facial expressions, he was barely hanging on to any dignity he had left.

Scarlett nodded, feeling her body tremble once again. She dropped her hand from his arm, and slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down. "How?" she whispered.

"I realized we forgot the black box from his jet. I went back to retrieve it. I was caught by Cobra and held captive for almost two years," he spoke detached. For the first time, she could notice the scars from the injuries from the torture on his hands.

"Conrad..." Her voice trailed, breaking once again, finding herself leaping from the bed, and into his arms. "Conrad..." New tears shed, shed for his pain, for his own torment for the past two years. She held him tightly, not letting go. Her face once again buried in his chest, listening to his gentle heart beat, itself creating a sorrow sound of deep sadness and despair.

Duke once again held her tight. "Shh...Baby, please don't cry," he spoke in a soft tone as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll sign the papers. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Scarlett glanced up at his face. "Why didn't you tell me? I woke up and found you gone. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I was going to call you once I arrived there. You hadn't been sleeping and I wanted to let you sleep," he said as he laid his cheek on her head. "I wanted to make it up to you for getting our son killed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "It's not your fault, it's not." Her body trembled continuously against his. "Why didn't the Joes tell me you went missing?"

"They knew you'd come after me," Duke said softly. "At least that's what Hawk told me a couple of weeks ago."

She touched his cheek with her left hand. "I would have crossed the ends of the Earth for you."

He cupped her cheek with his right hand. "As I would for you." He looked deep in her eyes. "I guess Flint tried on several occasions to get me out but every time they received Intel, and by the time he arrived to that particular place, I had already been moved."

"Flint? Flint came after you?" Scarlett asked, her eyes opening wide with surprise.

"Yes," Duke said. "Allie, doesn't know this though."

"He's been working undercover all this time!" Scarlett put two and two together. "I won't tell Allie." She held him tighter, burying her face in his neck. "You shouldn't have gone back for the black box... you shouldn't have..."

"Went back for Jeff," Duke admitted softly. "The black box was only the official reason I was there. I hoped to find my son's body and bring it back."

Scarlett's entire body shook once again, gripping him tighter around the neck. "I miss him, Conrad. I miss him." Her tears fell down, dripping on his neck.

"I know, Baby. I miss him too." He kissed the side of her head. "You were the only thing that kept me going there. You and Colleen."

Her cries filled the room, making his eyes tear from her pain. She lifted her head and met his crystal blue eyes that had the same pain within. "I missed you," she whispered.

"Oh Baby...oh honey...you don't know how much hearing you say that means to me," Duke said and let a few tears flow down his cheek.

Scarlett slowly lifted her hand and wiped the tears away. "I only wish I knew. I love you too much to see you in such pain that you went through. I wish you had stayed home. I wish..."

Duke put a silencing finger to her lips. "I know. We can only move forward Shana, not back. I want a future with you, if you still want me."

"I can't imagine my future without you, Blondie," Scarlett whispered, his finger still on her lips, feeling his gentle touch once again.

He leaned forward to kiss her but left enough space for her to make the decision whether or not that is what she wanted.

"Conrad, I...I… have to tell you something," Scarlett murmured, leaving his embrace once again, and lowered herself on the bed, looking down at her ringless hands.

Duke came over and knelt down in front of her. "What is it, Baby?"

"The cards and the letters, I think I know why we never received them," Scarlett said softly, still looking down. "Flint is probably responsible for sending them, right?" He nodded. She took a deep breath. "When you left, the bills kept piling up. The house bills, Colleen's private school tuition, and everything else." She glanced at his face, a tear sliding down her red cheek. "We moved to my father's house, a few months after you disappeared, and I had to sell the house. I had to sell our beautiful house."

Duke stared at her, silent, his heart melting from her words.

She took another deep breath. "It was the hardest decision I had ever made in my life. To sell the place we raised our children, to sell our little perfect world. I wish I never had done such a thing, but I had no other choice. Then, my father, gone. I inherited the plantation house and the dojo, along with Brian. I tried to balance everything, but the bills keep coming."

Duke slowly sat next to her on the bed, still absorbing all her pain the past two years.

"And there's more." Scarlett looked at him, directly in his eyes. "Our Colleen. She worried so much about my paying every bill, that she snuck behind my back in order to receive a scholarship at the university she wants to attend, so that I didn't have to worry about additional bills."

"Our little girl has grown up," Duke said softly. He then turned and looked at her. "I'm so sorry for the past two years. I wish they never happened."

"I'm so sorry too," Scarlett replied, taking his two scarred hands in hers. "Conrad, I may have lost many things I love most dearly in the world these past two years, but there are still things that belong to me."

"Oh? What?"

She gently rose his hands close to her face. "These two hands belong to me." Her lips touched them both. "This cheek belongs to me." She leaned closer, kissing his right cheek. "And this cheek belongs to me." Gently trailing her lips to his other cheek. "This forehead belongs to me." She reached up and kissed his forehead. Then her dark blue eyes stared deeply into his crystal blue ones. "And these two things belong to me." Her lips pressed against his, tenderly, phoenixing back from the past, seeking what they had missed for two years, while her hands rested just above his heart.

Duke smiled, then claimed her lips with his, in a kiss filled with the pent up passion from the past two years. Suddenly, they heard the door start to open.

Scarlett turned to see a wet face teary eyed Colleen peeking inside. She smiled at her daughter.

Colleen burst into the room, and held them both in her arms.

"I take it my plan worked." They could hear Jaye say to her husband who had looked inside.

Colleen looked from her mother to her father, staring at them with hope in her eyes. "Are you both back together?"

Scarlett took her daughter's hands in hers. "Colleen, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, Mom. Anything," Colleen replied, still nervous.

"When we return to the suite, can you bring my bag, so I can put my wedding ring back where it belongs."

Colleen's eyes shined, tearing once again. "Oh, Mom!" She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tight. Then she released her and looked at her father.

Duke cupped her cheek with his hand. "You look so much like your mother." He gave her a proud smile, then hugged his daughter.

Scarlett smiled, watching her daughter hug her father tightly, her tears trailing down her cheeks. Her own eyes turned to notice the warrant officer, standing by the door, watching them. Her lips began to tremble, knowing what he had done for them, for her family. She slowly stood up slowly from the bed, and in two steps wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, tears rushing out from her eyes.

Flint wrapped his arms around her back, hearing her soft cries against his chest. "Shana, don't cry, please don't cry," he said, his eyes mimicking hers, tears filling them and one dropped down on his cheek. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," Scarlett could only manage to sob out, shaking.

He nodded his head, and felt another hand on his arm. Turning, he noticed Jaye's concerned looks that also held a questionable glance, which he knew too well. She knew something was up, and he knew that soon, she would discover his secret.

"Shana, please… you're going to get sick," Flint said, now becoming more worried, glancing towards his best friend, who's eyes also trailed tears of gratitude.

"Why everybody crying? Brutus right here. See," Eryn said as she walked in and held up the infamous bear.

Scarlett giggled, bending down and picking up the little girl. "Because we are happy, Eryn." She hugged her tightly, looking around her, seeing her husband with his arm around their daughter, to her best friend leaning against her own husband, and lastly, to her godson, who smiled back.


	8. seachd

The evening stars sparkled in the night sky, shining bright from the clear cold wintry air. The entire base had a nice dinner provided by Roadblock, Barbecue, and Chef X, a new cook that had been hired several years ago. Stomachs were filled with every known food known to mankind. After the delicious meal, most of the team ventured off to the rec. room, to the motor pool for a game of poker, to their rooms for an early nightcap or to hang around the several areas of the base.

Duke and Scarlett had excused themselves early from dinner in order to return to the redhead's suite and as everyone proclaimed, "to have a _talk_." Cayden, Colleen, Sammy, and other young Joe members had decided to watch a movie marathon in the rec. room. Flint and Lady Jaye decided to skip the after dinner reunion schedule, and headed back to their suite with their little daughter and the famous bear.

Flint opened the door, carrying Eryn with one arm, while holding onto his wife with the other. He noticed that Jaye had a familiar painful expression and instantly knew the medication had worn off. He slowly led her to the chair, making sure she was settled before setting Eryn on the couch and putting Elmo's World on DVD for her.

"I'll get your pills, honey," Flint said, kissing his wife on the forehead.

When he returned and handed her the several pills with a bottle of juice, she looked up at him. "Are you going to tell me what all the hugging was about earlier?"

Flint stiffened. "Hugging? Just two friends hugging, that's all." He sent her one of his dashing smiles.

"Lalalala lalalala Elmo's World!!!!" Eryn sang loudly.

Jaye gave him the 'you are so full of crap' look as she took her pills.

Flint looked at her in concern. "You're taking them more often. Maybe we should call Dr. McCoy?"

"I'm fine," Jaye said. "Don't worry about me."

"Daddy, is Elmo gonna marry Zoe?" Eryn asked.

Flint walked over to the couch, sitting down next to his daughter and putting her on his lap. "No, I think Elmo is going to marry you," he teased, ticking her belly.

Eryn giggled in her high-pitched girly voice. "I not marry Elmo."

"Then, pumpkin, who are you going to marry? Is it Prince Charming?"

"You Daddy. I marry you," Eryn said deadly serious, causing Jaye to chuckle a little bit.

"Aww… sweetheart, I love you." Flint bent over and kissed her on the head. He looked over at his wife and smiled, hiding the sadness inside.

Jaye smiled too. Then she gave him a serious look.

"Oh oh, I know that look, Alison Faireborn," Flint teased.

"What was that all about earlier?" Jaye asked, not letting up. She knew something was going on that he was hiding.

"Oh! That great meal Chef X made? I thought it was good, bit too undercooked though, not like Roadblock's," Flint said, now watching Elmo's World, avoiding the real reason.

"Dashiell Faireborn! You will tell me now!!" Jaye growled although weakly.

"Allie, calm down," Flint said, turning his head towards her. He sighed, watching her features. She knew! She knew he was hiding something. Blast! "What you are talking about?"

She was getting angry and he could see it in her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

"All right," Flint heaved a sigh, defeated. "But promise me whatever I tell you remains here, and also don't get angry."

"Whatever you tell me remains here but I won't promise that I won't get angry. You know that promise is futile."

Flint shook his head, he knew making that particular promise was fruitless! He held on to his daughter, keeping her close, while she watched Elmo. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"Tell me why she hugged you like that."

His eyes widened. "Don't tell me a little wife is jealous of a hug?" he teased. "You know you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Dash, stop!" Jaye growled, now getting angry. "She hugged you like that for a reason. What did you do?"

"Okay, okay," Flint said, really defeated, wishing that she had to find out like this. He wanted to tell her in his own way, in his own time, but the cat was now out of the bag. He took a deep breath and let it out, very slowly. "It's about Jeff's death."

"What about his death?" she asked, starting to get a little impatient.

"You know the day it happened, we lost two good men out there. Jeffrey Hauser and Snake Eyes." He reminded her about the incident.

"Yes, I'm aware. I couldn't go to the funerals because the doctors wouldn't allow me." She nodded.

"After Jeff's funeral, the next day, Duke left without telling Scarlett, and went back to the crash site. His reason he said was the black box, but in truth he wanted to bring back his son home." He held on to Eryn tighter, rocking her gently.

"Okay," Jaye said listening. She didn't know about that.

Flint looked down at the carpeted floor. "He didn't know the place was still under surveillance by Cobra."

"Oh no. Was he captured?" Jaye asked worriedly.

The warrant officer closed his eyes, and slowly nodded. "Duke was walking through the remains of the Striker, searching for anything. He was so concentrated looking that he didn't notice the two Cobra Bubbles appearing from no where. They came from both ends. He tried to run, fight, and then one of them blasted a tree near by, sending the trunk falling on him."

He opened his eyes, staring at her shocked expression. "Duke's been a Cobra's guest for two years now."

"Oh my...that's why Shana said she hadn't seen him for two years," Jaye said softly. "How did he escape?"

"It took several attempts for the unit to locate, track and recover him. Every time, somehow, Cobra sniffed it out and relocated him. They really tried to break him, spill the Joe codes, but he didn't. And then the last time, the inside person finally located him, and got him out in one piece," Flint explained.

"Why didn't he go to Shana after this?" Jaye asked squirming a little for a comfortable spot.

"He was barely alive. He had almost lost hope, he didn't even recognize some of the rescue unit, and some were his best friends. Bringing him back to the base was the best thing. He needed to heal before seeing his wife and daughter," Flint answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Jaye asked skeptically.

"Because...because I was there," Flint admitted, finally letting out the secret he had kept all these years.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

Flint looked at her, straight into her green eyes and sighed. "I was the one who witnessed Duke getting captured. I was the one in charge of the rescue missions." Then he took a deep breath before finishing, "I was the one who got him out to safety."

"You told me you were retired!" Jaye's voice began to rise.

"I was and it was the truth. But several years ago, Hawk came to me for a mission. It was only going to be one. Go in. Come out. Nothing more. Then something went wrong, a leak. The rattlers attacked the squadron, sending one of our planes down. Five planes had gone in, four planes came out."

"Damn it Dash, you promised me!!! You lied!!!" Jaye yelled, standing up shakily.

Flint flinched from the words and their daughter looked at her mother with worry. "I'm sorry, Allie. I did lie. I didn't want you to worry."

"All those business trips were missions, weren't they?!?" Jaye asked yelling.

Flint nodded, holding on to his now nervous daughter. He knew this day would come, he knew. But he didn't account for her becoming sick and finding all this out. "Allie..."

"Don't Allie me!!!" Jaye yelled. "I can't believe you lied to me!!! How could you!!!" She was not very steady on her feet and her face was paling.

"Honey please, calm down. You're scaring Eryn," Flint said, his face filled with concern.

Jaye was very angry and it showed, but sat back down in the chair and refused to even look at her husband.

"Here, honey, watch Elmo," Flint said, letting Eryn off his lap. He walked over to the chair and bent down. "Allie, I'm sorry I lied. I really am. But I had to help. You would have done the same thing."

She didn't reply to him, staying quiet.

He sighed, then held on his stomach. "Ouch, I think I shouldn't have eaten Chef X's Special K Chili." He stood up. "I'll be back." He kissed her on the forehead and rushed quickly into the bathroom.

Jaye slowly stood up and went over to her daughter. "Come on honey. Let's go for a walk."

"But Mommy, I'm watching Elmo," Eryn argued.

"You can watch Elmo later. I promise," Jaye said softly.

Eryn nodded and got up off the couch, clutching her bear. Mother and daughter left the suite without Flint realizing it. They walked down the hall and were almost to the corner when suddenly Jaye collapsed.

"Mommy...Mommy wake up!!!" Eryn said crying as she shook her mother. Jaye didn't wake up. The five-year-old put the bear under her mother's arm and took off running for help. She wanted to get her father but filled with fear and worry, she got turned around. She knocked hard on a door.

The door opened a few minutes later. Scarlett, wearing a thin blue silk nightgown, glanced down at the frightened child, her eyes wide with surprise. "Eryn! What are you doing out?"

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" The child cried out over and over again and pointed to the end of the hall where some brown hair could be seen.

"Eryn, don't say words like that," Scarlett scolded, then felt her nightgown get pulled, while the little five year old tried to drag the redhead out of the suite. "Eryn, what is it? Is it Brutus?"

"NO!!!" The little girl started to cry as she tried to pull again the redhead out of her suite. "Mommy won't wake up!!!"

"What!" Scarlett replied worried, now rushing further down the hall. Stepping around the corner, she found her best friend on the floor, not moving.

She bent down to check a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, finding it strong. She gently patted the other woman's cheek, trying to revive her, but with no luck. "Allie?" Still nothing. The worried lines on her features deepened. She glanced around, hoping to spy anyone and found no one.

"Someone HELP! Joe down!" Scarlett screamed in the darkened hallway. "Joe down!"

Eryn stood close to the redhead's side, softly sobbing, afraid, not knowing what was wrong.

Two doors opened from the right and several heads popped out.

"Scarlett! What's wrong?" Gung Ho asked, emerging in his pajamas from his room.

"It's Jaye, she collapsed," Scarlett answered, her voice full of concern.

Alpine rushed next to the fallen woman, gently lifting her from the ground. "Red, we got to get her to the Infirmary," he said, starting to head that towards that area.

"Here, blanket," Bazooka came running, covering Jaye with one of the Sesame Street blankets.

"Gung Ho. Get Flint," Scarlett ordered, picking up the wailing Eryn from the ground, comforting her, holding the child tightly in her arms. She bent down and picked up the fuzzy best friend, giving it back to its owner.

"On it, Red," he replied, rushing down the hall, cane in hand.

Scarlett watched Alpine and Bazooka head for the infirmary, she then pivoted around and rushed into the suite, grabbing her coat and a sweater. She put on the coat over her nightgown, and helped Eryn with putting on the sweater, making sure the child would be warm. She could hear Duke's snoring from the bedroom and thought best not to wake him for the moment. Putting on her snow boots, she picked up the youngest Faireborn once again and headed towards the rec. room.

Entering the room itself, she spotted Cayden and Colleen on the couch next to Sammy, and Lifeline's son, Ben. The four young adults turned their heads and their jaws dropped on the floor, spotting her in the room.

"Cay Cay!!!" the tiny girl yelled from Scarlett's arms.

Cayden jumped up, taking a few steps towards them. "Eryn! What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed. The girl was crying too hard to answer him.

Scarlett walked slowly towards them. "Both of you, follow me," she said, gently.

Colleen stood up from the couch. "Mom? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Scarlett glanced around, noticing all of the Joes in the room had their eyes locked on her features. "I'll tell you outside, please." She took her daughter's hand.

Both Cayden and Colleen exchanged worried glances, following the redhead outside the hallway, walking quickly.

Cayden waited impatiently, one of his father's traits he inherited. When Flint was training someone, he could be the most patient man in the world. But if he was waiting for someone to tell him something, he was not so patient. "What is it?"

Scarlett glanced at him, her face filled with motherly love and concern. "I don't know. Your mom collapsed in the hallway. Eryn led me to her. I sent Gung Ho to get your father and Alpine took her to the infirmary."

Colleen gasped and took her mother's arm in hers, picking up the pace for all of them.

Eryn reached for her brother, who took her in his arms and held her tightly. Not even bothering with a coat, Cayden took off running, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Cayden!" Colleen called out, watching him run out of the main building. Then she turned to her mother, her eyes filled with worry.

"Let's go!" Scarlett grabbed her by the arm, starting to run at full speed down the hallway, running out of the doors and leading them both towards the Infirmary.

"Hey, Red! What are you doing out this late at night with your nighty on?" a bald Quick Kick asked. "Are we reminiscing old times?"

"Three weeks, PT!" she called behind her shoulder, heading for the Infirmary. They burst into the building, heading down the hall towards the rooms. She spotted Flint holding a trembling Eryn in his arms, and his son pacing back and forth. "Anything?"

Flint looked up at the sound of her voice. "First Aid is in there with her. We don't know anything yet. They won't let me inside," he informed her, his eyes filled with sadness.

Cayden looked at his father. "This is more than just having headaches, isn't it?"

The warrant officer stayed quiet, not wanting to answer his son. Jaye did not want to say anything to him yet, but should he? He became torn between keeping his wife's promise and telling his son.

"Damn it, Dad!! I'm not a baby anymore!! I know something's wrong with her!! I've seen it!!" Cayden yelled then turned and walked over to a window, staring out.

Flint glanced at his son's angry posture, holding his daughter closer to his body, protecting her. Wanting so much to let the pain vanish and never to return. He felt someone's hand on his arm, and turned to see the redhead giving him a worried look.

Scarlett turned towards her daughter. "Colleen, take Eryn for a moment, please."

"Sure, Mom." Colleen walked slowly towards them, glancing backwards at Cayden's back for a split moment, then slowly reached for the little girl. "Come here, munchkin."

Flint let go of his daughter, watching her sob against his goddaughter's neck, clinging on to the faithful bear. He bowed his head and turned down the hallway, walking slowly.

Scarlett followed him, quietly, waiting for him to let her in his thoughts. She had never seen him so defeated, so withered and ready to give up.

"Allie's sick," Flint said in a whisper so softly, it could be barely heard.

"Dash, what's wrong with Allie?" Scarlett asked gently, putting her hand on his arm.

He turned to her, a tear resting at the edge of his eye, not trailing down his cheek. "It's stomach cancer, three years now." Then he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the words he never wanted to say out loud. "She's slowly dying, Shana."

"Dash..." Scarlett wrapped her arms around him, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Flint held her tight. "I can't tell them! How can I tell him?" His voice shook.

Scarlett looked at his torn features. "You have to. Allie would want you to tell them." She left his embrace, glancing back towards her daughter, who was holding the little five-year-old tightly in her arms. "I had to pick up Colleen from her training classes when I had to tell her about Jeffrey. Dash, I will never forget the look on her face when I told her about her twin brother. I could never erase that for as long as I live."

He put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it. "I will never forget his face either." He started walking towards his son, passing his goddaughter and stroking his little daughter on the head. He stopped behind his son, watching him. He closed his eyes, before speaking softly. "Cayden."

"What?!" Cayden asked slightly angry but more full of worry than anything.

"You're right. It's not headaches," Flint said to him, wishing more than anything never to have come to this moment.

Cayden finally turned around and looked at his father. They were exactly the same height. Cayden looked exactly like his father. "I know. What's the matter with her?"

"It's stomach cancer," Flint exhaled, the tear dropping down on his cheek.

Tears welled up in Cayden's eyes. "How long?"

"We...we don't know," Flint softly stated. "It's a rare type of cancer. The medication is starting to fail."

The tears fell, full of pain, like a waterfall down the young man's face. "No!!!" Cayden yelled and ran out of the Infirmary towards outside, falling onto the snow.

Flint watched him from the window pounding the snow with his fists, with such force it made his heart tear apart. He was about to turn and follow his son, to comfort him, to hold him, and wish more than anything to take the pain away. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see a teary eyed younger version of Scarlett.

"I'll... I'll go talk to him," Colleen said softly, handing Eryn to her mother. She turned, walking down the hallway and out into the cold air. White puffs escaped from her cold breath. Trekking through the snow, she found him on his knees, on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat, remembering the moment when her mom had told her that her favorite person in the world would never come home.

Stepping closer, she slowly knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, telling him she would be there for him during his pain. She listened to his soft cries, and her own tears began to flow.

After a few minutes, Cayden wrapped his arms around Colleen and cried like a baby. His mother meant the world to him, and now she was being taken away before her time. Before she could have any grandchildren. Before Eryn grew up. Oh, how he hurt for his baby sister. She was going to need her mother as she grew up. She would have questions that their father would not be able to answer.

"I'm sorry, Cayden," Colleen whispered to him softy. "I'm so sorry."

"Why her?" Cayden asked. He knew it was an irrational question but he didn't care at that moment. "She never hurt anyone!"

"I know, Aunt Allie is special. She has done so much for others, and now we can't help her," Colleen answered him. "I wish there was something we could do. I wish..." Her voice trailed, not wanting to say the words she wanted, wishing not to lose someone else she loved.

They sat there for a while, both without wearing coats, out in the cold. "We better go in. I want to make sure Eryn is all right," Cayden finally said.

Colleen nodded. "You need to talk to your dad too," she gently informed him. "He's worried about you." She started to shiver from the chilly air.

Cayden took off his hooded sweatshirt and put it around her. "I'm mad at him right now."

Colleen gently touched his arm. "I know. I know the feeling when you are angry with someone so much that it hurts. But you need to talk to him. He needs you right now, they both need you."

Cayden led her inside. He walked right over to the couch where his sister was now sleeping, clutching the little bear that used to be their mother's. "Anything yet?" He didn't look at anyone but his sleeping sister.

"First Aid is still with her," Flint said impatiently, then his eyes changed to concern. "You all right?"

"As all right as I can be knowing that my mother is dying and no one bothered to tell me," Cayden growled, still not looking at him.

The warrant officer stood up and placed his hands on both his son's shoulders. "Your mother didn't want to tell you until after the reunion. I promised her I wouldn't let you know, and now I broke my promise. But I know she will forgive me, after she chases me with a javelin."

"But I could have helped her," Cayden said crying still.

Flint wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tightly. "We've been to the best doctors they have, we done the medication and the chemo," he slowly explained, then looked at him in the eyes. "You can still help, by staying close by her side. She'll need all our help."

Suddenly, Cayden enveloped Flint in a big tight hug. "Oh, Dad. I don't want her to die."

"Neither do I, son," Flint held him tighter, "Neither do I."

A sound came from the room, sounding like a medical tray crashing down on the floor, and indicating that the instruments on the tray spread on the floor. A series of Gaelic curses came apparent from the room, vibrating the halls with their strength.

"Lady Jaye! You need to take that needle!" First Aid's voice echoed from within the room.

"Sto dialo!" A Greek curse followed.

Scarlett glanced at the two men. "Sounds like the sleeping beauty is awake."

Flint nodded. "And she sounds angry, very angry."

"I think you should go inside," Scarlett informed him from on the couch, Eryn's head resting on her lap, while the little girl continued to sleep.

"Go on, Dad. I'll stay out here with Eryn. I think you need to tell her I know before I go in there," Cayden said, knowing his mother's fiery temper.

Flint looked at him. "You sure you want me to go in there alone?" he asked, hearing more curses. His son nodded. He looked over at the couch, where Scarlett, Eryn and now Colleen sat. They all nodded towards him.

Taking a few steps, he opened the door and poked his head inside. He saw First Aid try once more to insert the needle in his wife's arm. Bad move.

"Get away from me you SNAKE!!!" Jaye yelled.

"I'm not a snake!" First Aid hollered at her. The man looked like a pro wrestler with his massive muscles and short hair. He wore a long white coat, with a stethoscope around his neck. "And you need this medicine! Don't make me call Doc in here!!"

Flint opened the door and strode in. "Glad to see you awake."

Jaye continued to fight. Her eyes wide, showing her fright. "The Joes will come for me!!!" she yelled, delusional.

Flint's eyes widened. She thought Cobra captured her! He realized that she didn't know First Aid. He strode to her bedside, placing his hand on her head. "Allie, it's Dash." He spoke in soft tones to her. "It's Flint."

"I just want to go home. Please just take me home," she softly begged.

"All right, Allie," Flint said defeated. "If that is what you want. We'll leave tomorrow morning, and return to the farm."

She looked at him in confusion. "No, that's not what I meant." Her mind was clearing a little now that the shock of waking up in a different place. "I just meant get me out of here. I don't want to be here. You promised no more hospitals."

Flint chuckled. "Allie, you mean you want to go back to the suite?" He held her hand. "You haven't referred to the suite as home for such a long time."

"Yes," Jaye nodded. "Just get me out of her,e please."

"Flint, I don't think that's such a good idea," First Aid suggested.

"I have to agree with First Aid," Flint added. "It could be only for the night."

"Dash, you promised," Jaye said again. "I don't want the kids to..."

Flint gulped. "Umm... Allie…" He stood straight up. "Honey..." He took a few steps back, towards the door. "The kids know." He ran out of the door, closing it behind him.

To his surprise there was no response from her. It was very quiet. A couple of minutes later, First Aid came out. "I'm going to go get Psyche Out. She's medicated now. You can go back in but I warn you, she's not talking at all, just looking at the wall, crying."

Flint nodded, sadly. He felt so guilty, guilty for breaking his promise, but it had to be done. He turned and patted Cayden's shoulder before stepping back into the room. Listening to her soft cries, his heart ripping in four, a piece for each of them. Wanting to take the pain away from everyone and throw it out the window.

He walked slowly towards the bed, noticing her brown curly hair, her face away from his. He carefully slid in the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on hers, and his left hand covering her hand, their wedding bands meeting, touching.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept repeating the words over and over again, letting her shed the tears, helping her to cope with the sadness that tore her heart from knowing that the outcome would only end in sorrow.

She didn't reply but she pulled his arm tighter around her. For the first time he noticed the IV tubing and realized that she was hooked to an IV pump that was more than likely giving her almost constant doses of a painkiller cocktail. She snuggled into him more as if he were her only protection from how cruel the world had been to her the last three years.

"Rest Allie, just rest," Flint whispered in her ear, holding her tightly, petting her hair with his other hand, slowly watching the pain medication take its part.

He waited patiently, feeling her relax under his arms, hearing the steady breathing, and listening to the small cries vanishing away. He kissed her cheek, then closed his own eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

A short while later, Cayden walked quietly into the room and over to the side of the bed his mother was on. He gently caressed her cheek just like she used to do to him when he was sick, then he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Cayden?" Colleen whispered from the doorway. "Is she all right?"

Cayden looked over to Colleen. "She's sleeping." He looked over at the IV pump. "They've got her on a Demerol cocktail set to go off every seven seconds. At least that should help with the pain."

Colleen nodded. Not knowing what else to say to him, she watched him sit next to the bed in a chair, his head hung low. Her own head lowered, slowly closing the door behind her, and walking to where her mother sat on the couch with the sleeping Eryn resting on her lap. She slowly lowered herself, next to the little girl, her own head resting on her mother's lap, feeling protected. She closed her eyes to ease the sadness inside.

"Sleep, Colleen," Scarlett said gently, taking off her jacket and covering her daughter's trembling body. She rested her head against the couch's back. Gently stroking Eryn's little head, and vowing that whatever happened, she would always be near by for the little girl.

It was hours later, they rested on the couch, both her daughter and her best friend's daughter, sleeping soundly, escaping into their dreams. Her eyes were slightly opened, trying to stay focused, just in case of anything. She felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Duke asked concerned, yet relieved at the same time.

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears once again, trailing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked worriedly and sat on the arm of the couch enveloping her in his arms.

Her head lay on his chest, her eyes letting go the new pain inside. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Allie..."she tried to say, but choked from the sob.

"What about Allie..." Duke asked feeling something tighten around his heart.

"She has cancer," Scarlett said softly.

"What?!" Duke asked in shock. "No way. Where's Dash?"

"He's inside the room with her. Cayden too," Scarlett told him. Then she looked down at the sleeping little girl. "Dash… he told me... she's..." Her voice trailed again, shutting her eyes.

"She's what?" Duke gently prodded, holding his wife tightly.

Scarlett shivered, from both the cold air, and what she had to tell him. She gently pet Eryn's head, a tear sliding down. "She's dying, Conrad."

"Oh no," Duke said softly and pulled his wife tighter to his chest.

She buried her face once again in his chest, softly weeping for all of them, hoping to have all their pain and sadness disappear, never to return again.


	9. ochd

Two days later, Jaye was released from the Infirmary with a going away present of an IV block. Flint had taken the time to make sure everything was perfect, plus keeping the children occupied. But something inside him kept nudging him, wanting to tell her another secret – a secret that he hoped she would not be upset with. He wanted to go back on active duty, back to being a G. I. Joe.

He walked down the hallway, passing several Joes, waving at them, having that same feeling he used to have twenty something years ago. The Joes were his family, and family always stuck together, no matter what.

He noticed Scarlett emerging from her suite and waved at her, watching her head the opposite way, her face serious, and he knew something was underfoot again. Nearing the end of the hall, he took out his passkey, and entered the warm suite.

The television played Sesame Street, while Cayden, Eryn and Colleen sat on the floor playing Candy Land. He smiled at them, walking towards his wife, who was sitting on the chair and bent down from the back to kiss her cheek.

"How you feeling?" Flint gently asked, holding her shoulders, massaging them.

"With my fingers," Jaye tried to joke.

"Are you sure? I thought you could feel with your toes," he replied teasily, tickling the back of her neck.

Jaye giggled a little bit. "Are you back for the day now?"

"Not sure. You tell me," Flint teased. "Hungry?"

"Just a little. Cayden wants to take Eryn and Colleen into town to the play McDonalds," Jaye told him, looking up into his eyes.

Flint raised his eyebrows. "McDonalds? I thought that was a fast food place." He looked at the three of them, laughing at the game.

"Your turn, Caveman!" Colleen giggled, passing him with her game piece.

"Thanks, Funny Bunny," Cayden said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. He thought Eryn would like it," Jaye said.

"I feel sorry for Colleen to go through all that torture," Flint whispered in her ear.

Jaye chuckled. "Yeah, but she's excited about it too."

"Poor girl, failing to the Faireborn mesmerizing spell." Flint shook his head.

Colleen glanced at the television. "Hey, Eryn look! It's Bert and Ernie!"

"They're gay!!!" Eryn yelled.

Jaye looked at her little girl in shock. "ERYN!"

"Well, Cayden says so," Eryn said innocently.

"WHAT!" Flint said in shock.

Colleen started laughing, holding on to her stomach. "You're in trouble now, Cay Cay."

"Ummm...anyone want anything to drink," Cayden said as he stood up, trying to get out of there.

"Hold it right there, Cayden Daniel," Flint ordered. "You got KP Duty for a week."

Colleen covered her face, giggling, after watching Cayden drop his mouth wide open.

"But Dad...It's not my fault she's got ears like Mom's," Cayden defended.

Jaye was still trying not to laugh.

"No, buts!" Flint retorted, making Eryn open her mouth.

"Daddy, leave my brudder alone!!!" Eryn said standing up and putting her hands on her hips haughtily.

"Oh man..." Jaye said starting to laugh.

Colleen lay on the floor, clutching her stomach, from the laughter.

"Eryn, want KP Duty too?" Flint teased, looking down at her miniature Lady Jaye features. "He can wash, you can dry."

Eryn looked over at her brother. "Sorry Cay Cay, you on your own with this one." She then sat down on Colleen's stomach.

Jaye burst with laughter, it really hurt, but she couldn't stop.

"Hey!" Colleen giggled, grabbing Eryn by the waist and started to tickle her. "You're tickle me Elmo!" she stated, making the five year old go in a giggling fit.

Flint looked at the ceiling and shook his head. "Women!" he said watching the three of them continue to laugh.

"You love it and you know it," Jaye said laughing motioning for him to come down for a kiss.

"Ewww...get a room," Eryn yelled.

"Get...get a room!" Flint repeated in surprise. "Let me guess, Cayden? Right?" He looked at his son. "Three weeks KP Duty, and washing the car."

Colleen continued to giggle, while the five-year-old continued to sit on her stomach.

Eryn started to bounce up and down on Colleen's stomach. "Cay Cay still take me to Donalds?" she asked.

"He takes after you, you know," Jaye told her husband.

"He does. Remember, he's got my great handsome features, and your mouth," Flint teased, bending down to kiss her before she could reply.

"That's it. I'm taking Eryn to get something to eat. You two need some _alone _time," Cayden said.

Jaye paid no attention to him.

"Did someone say something?" Flint asked perplexed, pretending not to hear his son, looking around totally bewildered.

"Go on, Eryn get your coat," Cayden said. The little girl screeched happily and rushed to the bedroom and got her coat.

"Alright, you have everything? And you have our cell number, just in case?" Flint asked his son.

"Yes, Dad," Cayden said, rolling his eyes but had a smile on his face.

Eryn ran over to her mother and went to jump in her lap.

Flint caught her just in time and hoisted over his shoulders. "Okay, munchkin. Are you going to be a good girl for both Cay Cay and Colly?" He looked up in her hazel eyes, filled with mischief.

"Cross my heart, Daddy!!!" the girl said but crossed her fingers behind Flint's neck where she hugged him.

Jaye chuckled. "Have a good time, baby."

Colleen stood up from the floor, picking up the board game and placing it on the coffee table. "I have to go to the suite and grab my coat," she said to Cayden.

"I saw your mother leaving the suite while I was coming here. She had that serious face of hers on," Flint pointed out.

"Don't worry, Uncle Dash. I got the passkey," Colleen replied, smiling.

"Come on, munchkin," Cayden said.

"Need to kiss Mommy," Eryn said. "I don't get to hug her anymore," she pouted and had a tear in her eye.

"Alright, the Eryn Sky Striker is ready to launch..5..4..3...2..1.. blast off!" Flint grabbed his daughter's waist, lifting her over his head, and flying her around the room, before he bend down close enough for Eryn to kiss her mother's cheek.

Jaye kissed and hugged her daughter. "You have fun and don't drink any Coke."

"Don't worry, Mom. She's getting an orange drink," Cayden promised.

"If the roads are too slippery, you return back here, got it?" Flint pointed with his finger.

Colleen smiled. "I'm driving. I'm taking Dad's car. So, you don't have to worry. And I made sure we have Eryn's car seat in the back too."

"Be careful, please," Jaye almost begged.

"Don't worry, Momma. We'll be careful. Promise," Cayden said and bent down and kissed her cheek then took Eryn and left with Colleen.

Jaye looked at Flint. "He called me, Momma."

"What do you want him to call you?" Flint teased.

"He hasn't called me that since he was a little boy," Jaye said softly.

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her on the head. Then walked around, sat on the couch and took her hands in his. "Allie, we need to talk."

"I know. We have to plan Cayden's graduation party. I was thinking about a trip to Hawaii or something. What do you think?" Jaye asked.

"Hawaii sounds good," Flint answered. "But that—"

"Bert, Hey Bert, are you sleeping?" Ernie's voice came from the television.

"No, Ernie. I just lie in my bed at night with closed eyes, thinking of you," Bert replied.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Ernie answered.

Flint's jaw dropped.

"Fine, Ernie, come on over," Bert answered.

The warrant officer picked up the remote control and shut the television, just when Ernie was about to climb in Bert's bed.

"See our son was right. They are gay," Jaye chuckled.

"No comment," Flint replied, still in shock from what he had just heard. "Anyway...umm Allie, that is not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh no. I don't like that look," Jaye said, afraid of what he was going to bring up.

Flint looked at her. "Hawk and Duke called me in the office this morning, to talk. That's where I was returning from."

"Oh no...no, no, no," Jaye said shaking her head.

"Alright, then it's a no," Flint said, not wanting to pursue it further.

"Why?" Jaye asked. "Why do you want to?"

"I miss being a Joe, Allie," Flint answered. "I miss being with the team, I miss being here on the base."

Jaye slowly got up and slowly made her way over to the large window. "I won't hold you back," she said sadly. "I know I'm a burden." Her voice sounded almost defeated.

Flint stood from the couch, walking towards her, his arms wrapping around her back, rocking her gently. "Allie, I want to be a Joe again, but I also to ask you if it would be alright if we all move on the base and still continue to live in this suite."

"Dash, I don't want them to see me like this," Jaye argued. "I'm pathetic!!!"

"No, you're not. Don't ever say such things. Do you hear me?" Flint hugged her tighter. "They all love you, they're your friends. They're our family."

"I don't want you to go out on missions, Dash. Eryn's going to need you. I'm not..."

"I'm not going to be going on missions. I'll be mostly here on the base, instructing the newer Joes," Flint replied.

Jaye turned around in his arms. "You have to promise that to me and mean it. No breaking it this time."

"I promise," Flint replied, bending down pressing his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

"Wow," Jaye said a little breathlessly. "You haven't kissed me like that in a long time."

Flint grinned. "Well, what do you say, Mrs. Faireborn?"

"If it means that much to you and you're not going to be going on any missions, then we can stay," Jaye said, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could in her weakened state.

"Thank you," Flint replied, bending down to press his lips against hers once again. His heart pounded in his chest, treasuring each minute. When their lips finally parted, he looked down at her tired green eyes. "We still have to talk to the kids about it. You think Cayden will want this?"

"I don't know," Jaye said honestly. "He graduates next month so he might just want to go out on his own." She sighed softly. "It might be good for Eryn though. She's going to need everyone around her for when...you know."

"I know, and she is going to be surrounded with the best role models around," Flint responded. Then his eyes widened. "Scratch that, role models like Shipwreck, Alpine and Bazooka, I think we can deal without. I can only imagine what they are going to teach her."

"You mean like Bert and Ernie are gay and telling her parents to get a room?" Jaye asked with her eyebrow arched and a smirk on her face.

He's face changed questionably. "Hmm, you're right. I think Wreck, Goat Boy and Zook, are safer."

Jaye heard some commotion outside and turned around and saw a snowball fight. She let out a sigh, feeling again left out of all the fun because of her illness. She then noticed the snow covered hill. "Dash, let's go sledding."

"Are you sure?" Flint asked surprised. But then saw the excitement in her expression. "Alright, bundle up, we're going sledding, snowboarding, Snowman hunting, and door sled racing!"

Jaye smiled excitedly and then handed him a roll of gauze. "Wrap this bloody thing up will you. I don't want to end up pulling it out." She held out her hand with the IV shunt in it.

"As you wish, milady." Flint grinned, helping her wrap the IV, then helped her put on the extra thick sweater, then the thick coat, then wrapped the long scarf around her neck, put on her thick fur hat, and lastly put on her thick cashmere gloves. "Ready?"

"Hmhmhmshmhm," Jaye replied, under the scarf wrapped around her mouth.

"Oops, sorry," Flint smirked, pulling down the scarf, freeing her mouth.

"Now I know how Eryn feels when I bundle her up. Is this all really necessary?" Jaye asked looking down at everything he put on her.

"Oh, yes," Flint said, nodding then smacked his head. "Oh man! I forgot the thermals! Guess we have to undress you and redo the whole thing now, don't we?" he said, dodging the incoming slap on his arm.

Jaye playfully smacked him on the arm. "HEY!!!" She chuckled. "Oh no." She looked worried.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked in instant concern, holding to her hand.

"I've gotta go pee," she mimicked her daughter, teasing him.

Flint burst out laughing. "All right, let me help you." He helped her out of winter clothes. He shook his head, watching her run to the bathroom, then coming out a few minutes, he helped her put everything back on, and led her out of the door.

They walked outside to the snow covered grounds, watching rows of Greenshirts running the obstacle course, while both Beach Head and Sammy bellowed at the top of the lungs towards the soldiers.

"Incoming!" Bazooka's cry came, and Flint felt a round mass hit him on the back of his coat.

He whirled around, picking up a hand full of snow from the ground, ready to counterattack, but felt another snowball hit the side of his face. He turned slowly at a wide-eyed smiling Jaye. "Allie!"

Jaye took off running, though not nearly as fast as she used to. She was laughing happily.

"Get back here, Lady Jaye!" Flint bellowed at the top of his lungs, starting to chase the woman who had made him full of life for over twenty-five years.

"Flint, look out!" Mutt's warning came too late, when three huge Rottweilers crashed into the warrant officer, sending him down to the ground.

"Hey, stop!" Flint laughed at the three dogs licking his face. He glanced up at the smiling white haired canine instructor. "Seems they got their dad's traits."

"Try granddad," Mutt replied.

"Yeah, I love you all too," Flint added, while the dogs kept licking his face.

Jaye was laughing so hard at Flint that she was clutching her stomach because it hurt.

Shipwreck walked over and looked down at Flint. "Well, since you have found a couple of new lovers, can I have Lady Jaye now?" He smirked at the Warrant Officer.

"Sure, Wreck. You can have her, if you can handle her," Flint replied seriously.

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle her," Shipwreck said with a smirk and when he stood up a snowball hit him right in the face.

"Gotcha!!!" Jaye yelled triumphantly.

Flint burst out laughing from the ground. "Hey, Mutt! A little help here!" he cried out.

"Fuss!" Mutt ordered and the three dogs ran back to their trainer in a heel position.

"I see you are still kissing dogs," Cover Girl stated above his head.

Flint shook his head. "Will you people let it go! All Junkyard did was lick me on the face during the wedding ceremony!"

"No," came the answer.

"I'm going to cry!!!" Jaye called out dramatically. "Dash loves those dogs more than me!!!"

"Man, she's still the drama queen." Roadblock chuckled.

Flint shook his head. "Honey, we should have told the kids to stay here for a theatrical production, and not go to the city to see one!"

Cover Girl started laughing, now watching Jaye start creating one large massive snowball. "Umm, Flint.. I think it is time to retreat," she suggested.

"Hey, Javelinmama is going after her hubby!" Leatherneck stated, walking with several newer Joes: Sky Dancer, Spades and Two Tired. "Now, watch kids, this is what happens when G. I. Joe women take over the base."

"I'll teach you to cheat on me with a dog!!!" Jaye yelled with a glint in her eyes.

"Ummm...Flint, I would run if I were you." Shipwreck gulped.

Flint's eyes widened, and he screamed at the top his lungs, holding on to his face, making everyone burst into laughter. "Mad Scottish woman on the loose!"

Jaye took several steps forwards, a sparkle in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"RUN Flint!!" everyone cried out.

The warrant officer turned, and burst to a comical jogging getting away pace, which made more laughter come apparent from the group, while the pretending to be angry wife, chased him with a two pound snowball.


	10. naoi

Glancing out of the window, the blue eyes turned softly to sadness. They watched the many Joes enjoying the relaxing free afternoon. So many memories stirred in her mind, from the time she first walked through the gates of the famous headquarters to the time when her eyes glimpsed the last image of the gates, when they left to begin another life. A sigh escaped, and she glanced downwards towards the coffee table at the small passkey, that belonged to the first in command, Duke.

He had left the key to his quarters, allowing her the freedom to decide whether she would enter their old apartment or not. The decision was hers and hers alone. He had gone early in the morning to Washington for an emergency meeting with Hawk and the other high command, and would not return until late afternoon. Even though she had retired from being a G. I. Joe member, her husband had remained active throughout their married life.

Decisions, her world had come to decisions. Her heart fought to decide. She glanced down at her wedding ring and a smile spread on her face. The week was almost coming to a close, and the reunion was almost coming to an end. The retired Joes would be returning to their homes, and to their other lives.

With a sigh, Scarlett slowly reached down and picked up the passkey, and with a deep breath, she left the suite, heading down the hallway, rounding the corner, and stopping at the familiar door, which the plaque on the wall said, Hauser.

Taking out the key from her black pants pocket, she slowly pressed in the lock and heard the familiar sound. She closed her eyes, reaching for the knob and pushing the door, opening her past once again.

Her eyes roamed around the suite, remembering all the special moments that had happened in the apartment. From the time they had found out that their family would expand to the day where they had to leave the suite and move into their house.

She took a step inside the suite and closed the door, shutting herself into the past. Glancing around the living room, she spotted a few mementos that Duke had displayed around the room. Several pictures of them stood on a shelf, all smiling back at her, as if welcoming her home. She walked over, picked one up in her hands, and a smile crept on her features, seeing the past in the image of both of them on their wedding day.

Another picture of Colleen in her martial arts uniform winning her first black belt was placed nearby. Her eyes spotted an area of a picture missing, and her heart knew which one exactly. Placing back the wedding picture in its rightful place, she turned towards her left and noticed that the second bedroom door was closed.

Taking another deep breath, she walked over towards the closed door and pushed it open, very slowly. Her heart jumped to her throat, knowing that the room her eyes were looking in belonged to her belated son, Jeffrey. With one brave step, she was inside the bedroom, glancing around, seeing all of his belongings.

She turned to her left and noticed his Joe uniform, placed neatly on a chair, awaiting its owner. A shiver went down her spine, knowing that the uniform would never be worn again.

Stepping further into the room, she walked over towards the chair, and gently touched the jacket with a quivering hand. A lump rose to her throat, but no sound came out. Her head turned around, spotting a shelf filled with books, pictures and other mementos. Her hand reached and picked up the missing picture of her son, in his military academy uniform. Her hand began to shake, trembling uncontrollably, and slowly set back the picture to its place. Another item caught her attention on the desk, a long leather leash, and she knew that it belonged to his faithful companion.

The room spun around, whirling, showing all of his possessions. She lowered herself on the bed, lying down, resting her head on the soft pillow, and taking hold of a little penguin, named Icicle, the twin of Ice Cube. Her body trembled, her hands trembled and her mouth trembled, releasing the pain in her heart. The tears trailed down, sliding rapidly, like a wild river, uncontrolled, unnatural. She gripped the stuff animal close to her heart, shedding all the tears that she kept hidden inside for the past two years. She wept until she could not weep anymore, and finally, sleep dominated.

She felt a soft fabric on her shoulder and her eyes slowly fluttered open, identifying a blue blanket on top of her. She felt his gentle hand, tucking the blanket, making sure she would be warm. Her head turned, and stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"How was the meeting?" Scarlett asked softly.

"Boring," Duke answered with a smile.

Scarlett nodded. "Well of course it was. You didn't have Shipwreck bursting in the middle of the meeting with a mouse trap on his nose, or Bazooka bursting a gum bubble, and getting it all over at least four other Joes, or have Cover—" Her words were stopped by his hand, covering her mouth.

"All right, I get your point," he said with a chuckle. "I see you came." His eyes showed his love for her.

She smiled, raising her hand to touch his cheek. "I wanted to."

His hand covered hers. "That makes me really happy. Do you want me to get your stuff?"

"All of his things are still here," Scarlett answered softly, redirecting the question, for now. She held the little penguin close. "It's like he never left."

"When I returned, this was how I found it, and I couldn't bring myself to change it," Duke said softly as he looked around the room that once housed his only son.

Scarlett rose from the pillow, wrapping her arms around his waist. "When I sold the house, Brian and Da cleaned his room for me. But I couldn't throw his things away. I couldn't. I put them on the third floor in the plantation."

Duke kissed the side of her head. "So what are your plans after this week?" he hesitatingly asked.

"I called Brian at the house. He said we could work out the plantation care and dojo from here. He wants me to stay," Scarlett said to him, then added, "I want to stay."

"Oh, Baby..." Duke said and hugged her tightly. "You've just made my day."

"We have to tell Colleen. She doesn't know, yet," Scarlett replied, feeling his familiar strong arms around her. "All her friends are in college or have moved. But it still has to be her decision."

"She is quite the grown up," Duke said with a sad smile. "It seems her and Cayden are getting along quite well."

Scarlett giggled. "She came back from that play they went to last night, and most of the night all I heard were Old McDonald songs! I think she wanted me to be tortured."

"You don't think I need to have the _talk _with that boy, do you?" Duke asked. "You know the one about how he better treat my daughter and what will happen if he doesn't treat her right."

"I'm really surprised they haven't killed each other. She's calling him Cay Cay now too, along with Caveman," Scarlett replied.

"Oh man. You know every time I see her out of the suite, she's with him," Duke added.

"Well, they are now more civil towards each other. She's grown up, not a little girl anymore," she reminded him. "But don't forget, there are only a few younger non military people around here too."

"That's true. Did I tell you that Flint is staying as well?"

"He is? I didn't know. I haven't seen Allie since yesterday morning. I've been thinking," Scarlett answered.

"It's understandable," Duke said. "You've had a lot to consider."

She looked into his eyes. "Conrad, you do know where ever you are, is my home."

Tears welled up into his eyes. "That's how I feel about you." He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Their lips parted and a content sigh escaped her throat, leaning against him. "Conrad, you know that I have responsibilities down in Atlanta, with the caring for the dojo and the plantation. Brian suggested that he will take care the plantation for me, and we hope to get a replacement instructor for the dojo..."

"You need to go there until you do, right?"

"No," Scarlett said, leaving his embrace, and taking out a small blue scrunchie from her pant's pocket, pulling her hair through it and into her signature ponytail. "I want to go back on active duty."

"What?" Duke looked at her in shock and stood up. "Uh uh. No way."

"What do you mean no way?" Scarlett repeated his words.

"I don't want my wife out there fighting. I don't want to lose you too."

Scarlett's eyes softened. "You're not going to lose me. I'm an excellent pilot, if you can remember. I need to do this."

"No," Duke said. "I can't be worrying about you like that."

She turned her head away. "Then, how else I'm going to take care of the plantation?" Her heart felt heavy, tearing apart, knowing that she might lose that home too.

"Baby, I'm a general now. I make enough money to take care of the plantation," Duke said using his index finger to turn her face to look back at him.

"I know you do. But this is something special to me. I want to take care of what my father left me. Call it selfish pride."

"How about this, you become our hand to hand combat instructor," Duke reasoned.

"Didn't I have that job position before?" Scarlett teased.

"Well, you still are the best out there. Not to mention the best looking," Duke smirked at her, his eyes dancing playfully.

"Do you need to see my resume, General Hauser?" Scarlett said in a soft tone.

"Nah. I know all your references," Duke said.

"Oh, really?" Scarlett asked, rising up on her knees looking at him. With a swift move, she flung her left leg around, hitting him behind the knees, sending him falling down on the bed. "Did you know about those?

She jumped off the bed, rushing out of the bedroom door, laughing at his shocked face, while continuing to hold the stuffed animal in her hands.

"Oh, that's it woman!!!" Duke called after her as he got up, and ran after his giggling wife.

Scarlett pivoted away from his nearing arms, twisting her body around, and running towards the dinning room table, stopping behind it. "Hmm, looks like a certain general is getting too slow," she mocked.

"Nah, just conserving energy," Duke replied, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"For what? Moving that cute rear end of yours all the way to the couch?" Scarlett snickered.

"Nope," Duke said nonchalantly. "For spending the evening with my beautiful wife."

Scarlett dropped her jaw. "You're married! You didn't tell me you were married! You led me on! You liar!" she said, mimicking a certain Scottish actress.

Duke moved towards the right of the table, but with a burst of speed, Scarlett dashed towards the couch, stopping behind the coffee table. He stalked towards her, no matter which way she went now he would get her.

"Oh no, the big bad general is coming after me! Help!" Scarlett went to pivot away from him, heading towards his bedroom.

Duke quickly grabbed her around her waist and threw her up over his shoulder and carried her into his bedroom. Icicle flew into the air and landed on the couch.

"Put me down," Scarlett threatened playfully, pounding her fist on his back.

"As you wish," Duke said and put her down on the bed and then pushed her down into the prone position and climbed on the bed next to her.

"Hmm, I caught by the general, wonder what he is going to do now? KP? PT?" Scarlett asked innocently. "Please don't tell me I have to clean Shipwreck's toilet."

"How about a little one on one PT?" Duke asked wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Hmm, sounds like a real hard punishment," Scarlett answered softly.

"It's getting that way," Duke said leaning forward and kissing her passionately.

Their lips teased the other, sending them to a world which they only knew, a world filled with the love of the other, never ending, sending them deeper into the realm of their enchantment, not wanting to let them leave, tugging them deeper inside, covering them with a blanket, filled with desire that had been lost for the past two years.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening in the kiss, teasing his neck with her fingers, and then slowly trailing them downwards, down his shoulders, down his still muscular arm, down his hand, feeling the scars of the past, then trailing them towards his chest, stopping above his heart, feeling the pulse from inside, beating steady, and continued to trail them towards his right side, which sent a moan of laughter in her throat from his.

"Oh no, you don't," Duke said with a chuckle, grabbing her hand. His other hand found the hem of her shirt and then trailed up underneath it and gently caressed the ivory skin underneath.

She grabbed his hand, gently, smiling up at his features. "Do you have clearance for that?" she teased.

"Yep. Would you like to see my clearance?" Duke asked grinning.

"I don't know," Scarlett replied playfully. "What would your wife say?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Duke said and reached up to tickle her behind her left ear.

"Wrong ear, Conrad," she whispered in his ear.

A small beeping sound caught their attention, disrupting the romantic moment.

Duke groaned. "Hold this pose for a moment." He reached down and checked his beeper and groaned again, laying his head on her chest.

"Let me guess, Beach Head?" Scarlett said, stroking his blondish-whitish hair with her fingers.

"Of course," Duke said. "I've have to run, but I'll be back in a little while. Raincheck?"

"Raincheck!" Scarlett repeated, slapping his arm with her hand, playfully.

Duke kissed her again before quickly leaving.

About ten minutes later, a high pitched voice could be heard yelling out in the hallway, "Brutus!!! Where is that damn bear!!!"

Scarlett raised her head from the pillow, listening to what she had just heard and her eyes widened. She quickly jumped up and ran to the door. Opening it, she noticed Eryn chasing Bazooka with a long stick, and her jaw dropped.

"Help! Mad little Jaye! Help!" Bazooka cried out, running around in circles in the hallway.

"Gimme my bear you bald man!" Eryn screamed, chasing him with the stick in her hand.

"Eryn Anne Faireborn!" Scarlett scolded, crossing her arms. "Stop chasing Bazooka right this instant."

"But he won't give me my Brutus and he's mine," the little girl whined.

Scarlett looked at Bazooka. "Bazooka, do you have Brutus?" she asked gently.

"No, Red. Honest!" Bazooka pleaded, ducking from an incoming strike. "Shipwreck has him."

The sailor, who was walking around the corner, with the famous bear, which was now wearing some kind of ribbon, stopped in his tracks.

"Shipwreck!" Scarlett scolded.

"Eek!" Shipwreck gave the bear to the redhead and dashed out of there faster than his sailor legs could carry him.

"Help!" Bazooka cried out again.

"Eryn, stop," Scarlett requested to the little girl, showing her Brutus.

"Give me my damn bear or I'm telling my MOMMY!!!" Eryn yelled at her, her little face beet red.

"Eryn. I'm not going to give you the bear if you continue to talk like that," Scarlett said, looking down at the little girl.

"But he mine," Eryn said and started to cry. "Please." She looked so broken hearted.

"Oh, sweetheart." Scarlett looked down at her and slowly kneeled downwards to the little girl's level, who rushed into her arms, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her best friend's daughter, stroking her head, gently, lovingly. "Don't cry, Eryn."

"Want my Mommy back," Eryn sobbed softly. "She no hold me anymore."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Scarlett replied, rocking her gently in her arms. She stood up, continuing to hold her tightly in her arms, just like when her own children needed her the most at that young age. A tear fell down her cheek, missing holding her own child, her son.

"She don't love me anymore," the tiny girl wailed against Scarlett's shoulder.

"Yes, she does, Eryn. Your mother loves you very much. You're her world," Scarlett said soothingly, laying her head on the little girl's, swaying gently.

The hallway's chilly atmosphere enveloped them both. She stepped inside, and closed the door, carrying Eryn with her towards the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed Jaye's phone number. "Allie, it's Shana. Eryn is with me."

"Is she all right?" Jaye asked frantically. "I've been looking all over for her."

"She's fine. Just a little upset about losing Brutus," Scarlett said partially true, not wanting to hurt her friend more. "I'll bring her in a few."

"Thank you, Shana," Jaye said then they said their goodbyes and they hung up.

"Mommy's sick," Eryn said softly, clinging to the redhead tightly.

"I know, sweetie." Scarlett rocked the little girl gently, leading her to the couch, and sitting. She rested Brutus next to Icicle, who had fallen from the earlier chase on the cushions. "Looks like Brutus is making a friend."

"What's his name?" Eryn asked picking up the penguin.

"His name is Icicle." Scarlett answered, wiping away the tears from the little girl's face.

"Who's is he?" Eryn asked.

"He's a penguin. He has a brother too. He's name is Ice Cube. Colleen has Ice Cube, and she got him when she was six years old."

"Dis one yours?" Eryn asked holding the penguin up for her to look at.

"No," Scarlett answered sadly, her eyes looking straight into the little stuffed animal's.

"Why you so sad?" Eryn asked in concern and tilted her head to the side in a curious gesture.

Scarlett hugged her tightly. "Icicle belonged to my son, Jeffrey."

Eryn was confused. "Where is he?"

"He's not here," Scarlett answered the little brown haired girl, playing with her long hair.

"Why not?" Eryn asked quizzically.

"Because..." Scarlett felt the lump in her throat once gain, and quickly swallowed it down. "Because my Jeffrey is in heaven."

"Is that where my mommy's going?" Eryn asked with a sniffle and squeezed Scarlett tighter.

"Oh, honey." Scarlett rocked her gently in her arms, closing her eyes, wishing to tell her more than anything that her mother would not go where her beloved son had. "Your mother is a strong woman, always remember that."

"But she's gonna leave me." The little girl began to cry again.

"Eryn. Sometimes people stay with us a very long time, and sometimes they stay with us for a short time, but they always stay with us in our hearts," Scarlett said softy to her, rubbing her back.

"But I don't want her to go," Eryn said, her cries had slowed down though.

"I know, I know," Scarlett replied, holding her tight, resting her head on hers, petting her hair gently with her fingers. "It's okay to cry, Eryn."

The counterintelligence agent held the little girl in her arms, comforting her in the time of need, letting her let the tears drop down the cheeks. They stayed hugging one another for several minutes.

"Come on, your mom must be worried sick," Scarlett said gently, picking her up from the couch, Brutus and Icicle both in tow, and went to wash both of their faces in the bathroom, which of course the stuffed animals got their own tissues to blow their noses.

They left the suite, Eryn still cradled in the redhead's embrace, not wanting to let go, and headed towards Jaye's suite. Knocking on the door, Flint answered immediately. "Where have you been, you had us all—" But his words became frozen, seeing his daughter's face. He shot Scarlett a 'what happened?' look.

Scarlett walked into the suite, holding the little girl, watching Jaye stand up from the over stuffed chair, her best friend's face filled with worry.

"Allie, come here for a second," Scarlett requested, placing her friend's daughter on the kitchen counter.

Jaye gave her a puzzling look, but did what her best friend requested.

Scarlett turned to Eryn. "I'm going to show you something, all right?"

The little five-year-old nodded, sniffling.

"Allie, stay right here," Scarlett ordered, placing her best friend in front of her daughter. Then she turned to the little girl. "I'm going to help you with this, be gentle."

She took Eryn's arms, slowly enveloping them around Jaye's neck, holding on to the child with her own arms, showing her how to hug her mother without hurting her. Tears filled in her eyes, watching now her best friend wrap her arms around her child.

"Oh, my baby," Jaye said crying softly. "I love you so much."

"I don't want you to leave Mommy," Eryn cried against her mother's chest.

"I don't want to either baby, this wasn't my choice. I swear," Jaye said crying harder.

Flint watched his wife hug their daughter for what it had seemed forever. He put an arm around Scarlett's shoulder. "Thank you."

The redhead smiled at him, her eyes tearing knowing what he had gone through for her family and what he had to go through for his own family. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Letting go of the embrace, she nodded towards his two women in his world.

The warrant officer walked towards his family, wrapping gently his arms around them both, hugging them.

The door opened, and two confused young adults walked into the suite.

Colleen walked over to her mother. "Mom, is everything all right?" Gesturing towards the family she had grown fond of. "Did something else happen?

Scarlett turned to both of them. "Brutus had another adventure," she informed.

Cayden smacked his forehead, shaking his head.

"We came to pick up Eryn, to take her to the movies. A bunch of us are going to the one close to town."

"I think Eryn needs to spend some time with her mother," Scarlett answered, now watching Jaye tickle her daughter on the stomach. "Drive safe, and when you come back, we need to have a talk, all right?"

Colleen looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

Scarlett took her daughter's hands in hers. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you know I'm not leaving tomorrow after the reunion. And I was hoping you wanted to stay with both of us."

"Oh, Mom!" Colleen cried out joyfully, hugging her tightly. "I want to stay with both of you. I love you both so much."

Scarlett nodded. "Before you leave, go tell your father. He's in his office with a drill instructor. And I know for certain, he may want a disruption of the meeting."

Cayden walked over to his family and he too wrapped them all in a big hug. "I love you guys." He kissed his mother on her cheek then Eryn on her forehead. He looked at his father and smiled.

"We love you too, son," Flint said, patting his son on the back. "Well, now that we all are going to live back here, I'm setting a few ground rules."

Everyone looked at him questionably.

"Ground rules?" Jaye asked looking up at her husband. "Are you setting ground rules for me?"

"I'm outta here," Cayden said and turned to walk away.

"Freeze," Flint ordered his son. "These rules are only for the women." He chuckled at the scowling faces of the two Joe women in the room. "One, under no circumstances are you all going to chase any Joe on this base because he or she is holding a certain bear. And two, under no circumstances, and I don't care if Serpentor is right behind you, are you going to drive a Wolverine."

Jaws dropped on the floor, and all the women looked at each other.

"Lady Jaye?" Scarlett asked with narrowed eyes towards the warrant officer. Now watching her friend pick up a vase filled with flowers and water.

Jaye dumped the vase over Flint's head, flowers and all, causing Eryn to laugh her head off. "It looks to me Mr. I'm In Charge Warrant Officer, that you are all wet."

Cayden was trying really, really hard not to laugh at his father.

"Allie!" Flint cried out, dripping with all the water, trailing down his face and clothes.

Colleen leaned against her mother and slightly giggled, which made Scarlett, who was holding her laughter inside, release it, causing her daughter to laugh more.

"Women," Flint said, shaking his head. "Let me rephrase that. Joe women!"

"And you love us just the way we are." Jaye said with a smirk. She started to laugh then got dizzy.

"Mommy!!!" Eryn yelled a little frightened by her mom suddenly almost falling to the ground.

"Mom!" Cayden yelled.

"Allie, relax, sit down," Flint said, taking hold of her and led her towards the chair. "Cayden, can you get her some juice?"

"I'm all right," Jaye said. "Just got a little dizzy." She looked up at her husband and smiled slightly. "You better go dry off. You have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Flint saluted, making everyone laugh, then bent over to press his lips with hers. He stood up and looked at his goddaughter and son. "Alright you two, go to see that movie. And Colleen?"

"Yes, Uncle Dash?"

"When you go inform your father about staying, also let him know about that you and Cayden getting married, like when Eryn told us," Flint winked at them.

"Conrad is going to burst a nerve," Scarlett pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Flint chuckled.

"Cute," Jaye told her husband. "Now you two get going."

"We're going, we're going," Cayden said with a chuckle. "Come on, Little Red," he said to Colleen, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Bye," Colleen called out, disappearing from the doorway, dragged by Cayden.

Flint looked down. "I'm off to dry." He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him

Scarlett shook her head. Then she walked over and picked up Eryn from the counter. "Time to feed Brutus, he's hungry," she told the little girl, trying to distract her from her mother's dizzy moment, which had frightened the child.

Jaye watched with envy, Scarlett taking care of Eryn. Damn it! It was her job and she couldn't even do it. She saw Scarlett hand the little girl Brutus's bowl and spoon and also hand the girl an apple and some juice, making sure the little girl was settled at the kitchen table.

Scarlett turned and spotted her friend, sending her a reassuring smile. She walked over, grabbed two juice bottled and walked over to the couch, giving one of the juices to Jaye and putting hers down on the coffee table, Icicle in her lap, sitting happily. "She's really like you. Mouth and all."

"I think she gets her mouth from the men in her life," Jaye said fighting the wave of emotions coursing through her body.

"Don't think so," Scarlett disagreed. "You didn't see a miniature Lady Jaye chasing Bazooka with a stick and saying that famous you know what line about a missing bear."

Jaye's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh no. She didn't."

"Oh yes, she did," Scarlett nodded, looking at the little girl, who was now feeding the bear.

Jaye watched her daughter. "So you decided to stay."

"Yes, I did," Scarlett answered, holding on to the little penguin on her lap. "I'm also going back on active duty, but only hand to hand combat instructor, by a certain general's orders."

Jaye nodded and looked out the window.

Scarlett reached out and touched her friend's hand. "I'll leave you alone with Eryn, you two need some mommy daughter time."

"She'll be a while with Brutus," Jaye said without looking from the window. "I think Dash wants me to stay here so others can keep an eye on me."

"No, I think Dash wants you here, so you can be surrounded with the people that love you. Allie, we missed ten years. I don't want to miss anymore," Scarlett said, her eyes turning soft.

Jaye finally looked at her. "I don't want to either."

Scarlett nodded. "I'm sorry for not being in more contact. I really am." Her voice slightly shook, feeling the guilt from inside her heart.

"Hey, you had your reasons," Jaye said taking her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't go to Jeff's funeral. The doctors wouldn't let me travel."

The other woman looked down at her lap, clutching tighter the stuffed animal. "It's all right, Allie. I really understand." She looked up at her friend. "It didn't seem like a funeral, not without..."

"Yeah, I know." Jaye hugged her friend. "I have something I really want to ask you. Something Dash and I have been discussing."

"What is it? I'll do anything for you, for both of you," Scarlett asked, with a worried face.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Flint walked out in his Joe uniform. "Well, see you three beautiful women in an hour or so, maybe two if I fall asleep during the meeting. Maybe I can use the old age excuse." He kissed his wife, then rushed out of the door.

"Hmm, well some things never change. He still has that cavalier mouth of his," Scarlett pointed out.

"He's worse when it's just me and him," Jaye said with a smile then looked at Scarlett. "We want you to be Eryn Anne's godmother."

"What!" Scarlett said in surprise, then glancing at the little girl, who was rocking the bear to sleep. "Allie, I would love to. But I thought she had a godmother."

"No, she doesn't have one."

"Then I would love more than anything to be her godmother," Scarlett answered. Taking her friend's hand in hers. "I promise to be there for her, always."

"There is no one else I would trust to be here for her because I cannot."

"Oh, Allie," Scarlett choked, a tear sliding down.

Jaye hugged her friend and started crying again. Eryn walked over carrying Brutus and pushed in between the two of them so that she was in the middle of the hug.

Scarlett glanced down at the girl. "Did Brutus eat?" she asked, gently wiping her tears away.

The little girl nodded.

Jaye began to play with one of the little girl's pigtails.

"I'll let you two be both alone. You two need to play, that's an order." Scarlett smiled, at the mother and daughter.

Jaye nodded. "Thanks Shana. You're the best."

"What are Joe friends for," Scarlett replied. The intercom blasted and a loud, "SHANA!" sounded, causing her to giggle, knowing that Cayden and Colleen had accomplished their mission.

"Oh oh, I think I'm going to be in trouble now." Scarlett shook her head.

Jaye started laughing. "You better go before he has a heart attack."

"Yeah, I think I'll run away," Scarlett smirked. "I'll let him cool down a bit. But I'm going to break one of the ground rules of that husband of yours, the one with the Wolverine."

"Wish I could join you."

Scarlett shook her head. "Have fun you two."

She left the Faireborn suite, holding on to Icicle in her arms. She glanced downwards at the little toy and a sigh escaped. '_A walk may do some good,_' she thought, walking towards the suite and picking up her winter coat. Closing the door behind her, she clutched once again the little penguin, taking him along on the walk.

Stepping outside, the gusty wind embraced her face with its cold bite, trying to shove her back inside into the warm building. White puffs floated out of her mouth, and floated up in the sky. She glanced upwards, watching the sun set, the orange red colors merging as one, creating a mythical scene.

She passed the motor pool and waved towards Cover Girl, and a new Joe named Two Tired. Continuing the pathway, she headed towards the end of the Joe base, heading for the frozen river at the edge of the grounds.

The snow crunched beneath her feet, creating small molds from her boots. She ventured towards the frozen water, glancing around at the wilderness. A rabbit flew across the snowy hills, darting into the bushes, safely back into its hole.

A dog bark came from her left, and she noticed the dog running near the canine building. She spotted the white haired Mutt, feeding the dogs, and decided to head that particular way.

Mutt glanced up from feeding the three Rottweilers. "Hey, Red. What are you doing out this cold evening?"

"Just taking a short walk," Scarlett answered, looking down at the dogs. "They all look exactly like Junkyard, it's uncanny."

"I know," Mutt replied. "They even got his Flint tackling down too," he said, making the redhead laugh.

"I see the canine Joe population grew," Scarlett said, looking around the dog pens.

Mutt nodded. "You see those two Dobermans?" He pointed out to the two large dogs in the next two runs. "Their names are Apollo and Athena and belong to one of our pilots. She's good, both in the air and with the dogs. "

Scarlett nodded. "I see we have a few German Shepherds too."

"Those are the puppies, they just came in this week, only six months old, ready to start their training," Mutt explained. "Here, I'll get their chow and you can feed them." He turned and headed towards inside the kennel building.

She looked at the dogs, which all wagged their tails and whined happily. Her ears heard another sound coming from the last dog run at the far end of the building. She turned and headed that way, walking closer to the corner, passing the fifty-pound puppies. She noticed that a brown-gray looking dog-like creature slept in a curled position, against the corner of the dog run, in the far end.

Scarlett looked up at the nameplate of the animal, which read, "Wolfie." Underneath the plate were the words, 'Psychopath to society.' She shook her head, knowing it was a certain sailor's handwriting on the sign.

The dog looked up at the woman, grumbled and then put his head back down on the snow, watching her carefully with its cunning eye.

Her eyes widened, identifying the similarities of the dog to a familiar looking wolf, from twenty years ago, and instantly knew that she was looking straight into the eyes of Timber's son, or even grandson.

Her hand touched the latch, and slowly opened it, pushing the gate, and stepping inside the dog run. She closed the chain door behind her, continuing to hold the little penguin in her other hand.

The dog raised its head one more time, and a small growl escaped its vocal chords.

"Easy boy," Scarlett spoke to the animal softly, watching now the dog rise on all fours, its ear perked high on the head, and its tail straight out. Then she remembered if this was truly Snake Eye's dog, he would only respond to the sign commands. She tried to remember the command but failed.

The wolf dog began to growl aggressively, the scruff of its neck rising menacingly. It placed a large paw forward, now baring its teeth, saliva starting to drip down from its mouth, dropping onto the frozen ground.

Scarlett took a step backwards, edging her way towards the door, constantly having her keen eyes on the dog, which stepped forward.

The dog took another step forward, its fur straight up on its back, snarling, ready to strike.

The sound of the metallic dog dishpan falling echoed near by. "Scarlett!" Mutt's voice rang in the cold wintry air. "Get out of there!"

"Mutt, I think he's—"

Wolfie barked loudly, then lunged at the counterintelligence woman, pushing her towards the ground, its sharp teeth exposed to their fullest.

Scarlett felt her body fall, her head hitting the ground with a force, sending spots dancing in front of her eyes, before they closed. She felt the world freeze for a moment, her hand still clutching her son's toy.

"Duke!!! Duke!!!" Mutt cried out in alarm, running at top speed, heading for the main building.

The dog continued to snarl, spitting saliva down on the redhead's pale face, and inched its teeth closer to her neck, ready to attack. Suddenly, its nose sniffed something familiar, and lowered its head towards the small penguin that the women held tightly in her hand. He gently took it out and dropped it to the ground, sniffing it again.

The snarls changed into whining, almost a crying sound coming from the depths of the dog's vocal chords. Wolfie looked at the features of the fallen woman once again, and with one move, began to lick her face, trying to awaken the sleeping beauty.

Scarlett's eyelids fluttered open, feeling the warm tongue of the dog. She looked up at the animal, finding its personality changed dramatically. She moved her head, to spot the penguin on the ground, and then glanced back at the animal.

"You miss him too, don't you?" she asked softly to the animal, bravely rising her hand and touching the dog's chest.

Wolfie licked her face once more, before climbing off the redhead.

Scarlett rose to a sitting position, and the animal took the penguin in its mouth and dropped it in her lap, before placing its head against her shoulder, nudging her for another pat. "You miss your master, you miss my Jeffrey."

The dog whimpered once again as if understanding her completely.

Her hand rose, stroking the dog's back, then wrapped around its shoulder, pulling the animal closer to her chest, while the tears began to flow once again. "I miss him too," she cried, resting her head on the dog's, holding him tighter, sobbing in his soft fur. "I miss my son."

Wolfie barked, and put its paw on her lap.

"My heart still says he's alive, I know in my heart he's still out there, wanting to come home, and can't," Scarlett choked out, the tears flying down, warming her cheeks, from the cold weather surrounding them both. "You know too, don't you? Your heart knows."

She slowly rose from the snow-ice-covered ground, balancing on the dog run's wired fence. "He wants to come home and can't," she said to him, tears continuing to stream down.

The dog nudged her towards the door, and the redhead nodded. She clung to the penguin in her hand. "Come," she commanded the animal, opening the gate and walking out of the dog run.

Wolfie looked around, then at her questionably and she instantly knew that the animal had not left its run for several years. The dog was afraid to step out.

"Come." The command was repeated, and instantly, the wolf dog jumped out of the run and by her side.

Scarlett knelt down, on her knees, closer to the animal. Her hand, which held the stuffed animal, rose towards the dog's nose. She let the animal sniff the penguin, before she brought it back down to her side. She burst into uncontrollable tears, her entire body shaking, and whispered the last command in the dog's ear, "Seek."

Wolfie burst with speed across the frozen river, crossing it with ease. He turned around, its neck rising high and letting out a howl that could send shivers down a spine. He then pivoted again and ran into towards the forest.

Scarlett turned her head to the right, spotting a gun just above next to her head, a familiar gun, aiming for the wolf dog. "No!" her voice screamed, her hands rising in the air, pushing the gun away, making the bullet miss its target by several inches.

"Shana, what the hell were you thinking?!" Duke asked her urgently. "That dog is vicious."

"No, he's not vicious," Scarlett answered in a small voice. "He misses him too."

"He loved that dog," Duke said holstering his side arm. "It's one of the ugliest dogs I've ever seen but they seemed drawn to each other. Snakes gave it to him." He turned and looked at his wife. "Are you all right? Do you need to see Doc?"

"Please, don't go after the dog. Let him be," Scarlett begged, her voice shakily.

"I won't as long as he doesn't come after anyone here," Duke promised. "Now, let's get you checked out."

"I'm fine, really," Scarlett replied. She looked towards the forest, watching the shadows emerge from the trees, haunting her eyes with images. She held on tightly to the little penguin in her hands.

"Come on, Baby. Let's go home," Duke said softly guiding her back to the barracks.

Scarlett nodded, feeling his arm around her waist, leading her away from the frozen river, away from her son's best friend. A howl rose from the darkened forest, making her turn towards the thankful cry. Her voice barely whispered the last command again, "Seek."


	11. deich

A month later, both the Hausers and the Faireborns had moved in the base. Both families seemed to spending most of their time together, savoring each moment. Most of the retired Joes, who were now inactive duty, had returned back to their other lives. Ace and his wife Nancy, along with Ripcord and his wife Brenna had convinced the warrant officer and his wife, that they would be taking care of Faireborn Farms. Cayden had finished his education from Harvard and had moved to the base, working with the Joe Medical team in their fusion medical program, which had been established between Doc and the school.

Flint spent most of his time between training the new Joes and taking care of his wife, who continued to have the same amount of pain, not getting worse, not getting better, making the warrant officer even more nervous and afraid. Jaye spent most of her time in the suite, but occasion, ventured out around the base, always with either Flint or Scarlett.

Scarlett had once again became one of the combat instructors on the base, and found it very satisfying flinging men half her age over her shoulder and on the ground, laughing at their shocked expressions. Both Colleen and herself had gone to Atlanta and returned with their personal items, along with someone else, someone small and tiny, that made the general jump every time they mentioning one name, Nutmeg.

Colleen continued to write on her now famous laptop, and was rarely seen without the thin computer. The Joes shook their heads, watching the young Scarlett look-a-like, which they had now nicknamed, Little Red, writing endlessly in the laptop. Several bets were made regarding her writing, no thanks to the Joe named Spades, on what the young Hauser was writing.

But both Colleen and Cayden had become more acquainted with the younger Joe members, and constantly spent time with the group. They usually hung out at the Mess or rec. room during their free time.

It was a normal early Saturday morning at a normal looking Joe Mess, which was filled with the normal typical group of older Joes members mixed in with younger Joe members.

Colleen had stationed herself in the corner of the room, looking out at the April day. The sun's rays entered the room, embracing it with their warmth. Her tray lay untouched, while her fingers continuously clicked on the keypad. Two other trays on the table were now mostly empty, belonging to Sammy and Sky Dancer.

"What on earth are you writing?" asked Sky Dancer, pushing her long dark brown hair back, her brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Just a story, Dance," Colleen answered, calling her friend by her nickname.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Does it have any dogs in it?" she asked curiously.

Colleen smiled. "Actually, it does."

Sammy rolled her eyes, continuing to eat her food, staying quiet.

"Look who just walked in," Sky Dancer smirked. She indicated towards the doorway.

Colleen looked up from her keyboard, glancing over where her mother and her best friend ate at the other table, with little Eryn. She spotted Ben with Cayden walking into the room. She shrugged. "It's only Caveman and his sidekick."

"Hmm, looks like your dad just came in," Sky Dancer smirked again. "How many times is it now? I lost count!"

Sammy rolled her eyes again, shaking her head, continuing to eat the weird looking food that Chef X had prepared for the morning. It looked something like pancakes, mixed with grits and French toast with some bacon.

Colleen giggled. "I think its number twelve." Then she called out. "Dad! Tarantula, twelve o'clock high!"

Duke ducked a little. "Not funny, Colleen," he scolded his daughter giving her the look that used to send her running as a little girl.

"Yes, it was," Jaye said laughing. Her tray sat in front of her untouched.

"Mommy, I no like spiders," Eryn said softly pulling her little legs up onto the chair and clutching her bear tightly.

"See now, Colleen. You scared Eryn," Duke said looking at her in a not so happy pose.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Colleen replied softly, but hiding the smirk from her face.

Scarlett shook her head. "Con, sit down." Then she turned to her daughter. "You young lady are going to be my assistant for the next two weeks, got it?"

"Yes, Mom," Colleen said in a small voice. She glanced over and watched Cayden enjoying the whole little show of her torment. Her blood started to boil.

Sky Dancer leaned closer. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it," she answered.

Duke sat down next to his wife. "Allie eat."

"I'm not really hungry," Jaye answered. Eryn reached over and grabbed one of her sausages.

Cayden walked over to Colleen. "Hey guys, you want to come play some games with us?"

Sammy smiled brightly at Cayden. "I'll go anywhere you go."

Now it was time for Colleen and Sky Dancer to roll their eyes.

"What kind of games, Caveman? Do they involve large clubs?" Colleen smirked.

Sky Dancer snickered, twirling a heart shaped locket necklace around her neck. She wore her green Joe shirt, with black leggings and a thin black short skirt. Anyone entering the Mess right at the moment would had identified her as a lost ballerina, but her true codename came from the expertise of her flying.

Colleen lightly kicked Sky Dancer from under the table.

"Allie, you need to eat. Flint is not going to a happy man when he returns," Scarlett pointed out. "Eryn, eat your strawberries."

"I no like strawberries," Eryn said.

"Since when?" Jaye asked the little girl.

"Yesterday, I decided I don't like them anymore." The little girl crossed her arms.

Jaye rolled her eyes and turned back to the adults who were looking at her wanting her to eat. "I can't eat guys."

"Oh we were thinking racing, tug-o-war, you know picnic type games. But if you don't think you can handle it..." Cayden teased ignoring Sammy.

"I'll play with you...I mean I'm in," Sammy said.

"Baby stuff," Colleen shrugged, continuing to write in her laptop.

Sky Dancer agreed. "How about a Sky Striker race?"

"Not all of us can fly a Striker, Sky," Cayden said. He turned to Ben. "I guess the girls are too scared."

"Yeah, I think Colleen is PMSing," Ben chuckled.

The entire table burst into laughter, along with Cayden and the table next to theirs.

"PMSing!" Colleen shot straight up in her seat.

"Yeah, Little Red. PMSing, Pre Man Syndrome!"

Sky Dancer held her stomach, from the laughter.

"Ben! You are so lucky your dad is a medic, because you are going to need him soon!" Colleen scowled towards the younger version of Lifeline, who wore a red shirt and white pants. She took one step forward.

Cayden grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her over into a corner. "Hey, what's gotten into you the past couple of days?" he asked gently, worry showing in his eyes.

"Nothing," Colleen replied, now glancing towards her parents who didn't look too pleased at her outburst and glanced down at her own green shirt.

"Hey Ben, aren't you the one who doesn't have a girlfriend? So stop teasing Colleen!" Sky Dancer joked.

Ben's features grew more heated. "Well, at least I don't hide behind a locket!" he countered.

Colleen's face grew more scarlet. "Ben Steen! You're just crossed the line!" she said, looking at her friend's hurt face. The locket had been given to Sky Dancer and held someone's special picture inside.

Ben gulped, screamed like a girl, and dashed out of the door.

With one swift move, Colleen escaped Cayden's grasp, and started chasing the young man out of the Mess.

Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"Well, looks like we are back in the past folks!" Shipwreck stated.

Scarlett giggled. "If you say she takes after me, I may slug you," she said to her husband.

"She takes after you," Jaye said, her face a little paler than normal.

"See, I don't have to. Allie, already did for me," Duke teased.

"Mommy, can I go play with Cayden?" Eryn asked, watching her brother run out of the room.

More sounds came from outside and everyone turned to watch Ben fly by the window, speeding quickly passed it. "Help me!"

More laughter erupted in the room.

"Get back here, you Daddy's boy!" Colleen screamed, passing the windows.

Scarlett turned towards her best friend. "Sorry Allie, but I think she takes after you."

"I taught her well." Jaye smirked, but the look never went to her eyes.

"Eryn, how would you like to come with me to my office for a little while," Duke said, not liking how Jaye looked.

"Okay," Eryn said, nodding her head.

Duke kissed Scarlett. "Take her home," he whispered, then took the five year old and left the Mess.

Scarlett turned to her best friend. "Come on, you look like you need some rest."

"I'm alright. I can go myself," Jaye said. "You go have some fun."

"My shoulder is acting up today," Scarlett lied, using her past injury from Serpentor's snake attack. "How about grabbing Cover Girl and Jinx and going to suite to watch that new movie you bought."

"Sounds fun," Jaye said smiling. "Let's go."

Scarlett stood up, walked over to the next table and picked up the laptop. "Any of you see my daughter, let her know I need to talk to her." Everyone gulped due to her face. She turned around, helped Jaye clear the table and they walked out of the mess.

Sky Dancer watched the two women leave. "Colleen is going to be in big trouble, I wonder where they are now?" They all stood up and headed out of the room.

Cayden had rushed out of the Mess and now was chasing after Colleen. "Colly leave the poor guy alone. The simpleminded sometimes can't help what they say."

Colleen barely heard him. "You better go apologize to Dance! Or you'll be seeing your father 24/7!!!" she threatened the other young man.

"Someone help me!" Ben cried out, running past now the obstacle course.

"Get off my course!!!!" Beach Head hollered at the three of them. "I'll tell your parents!"

"Beach Head that don't work on us anymore. We aren't children," Cayden yelled.

"Dad, lay off them," Sammy said as she walked over towards them.

Ben ran around, heading past the Mess once more, which now most of the Joes had come out, watching the scene. "Daddy!" he cried out, causing a roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Get him, Little Red!" Shipwreck hollered, watching Colleen run quickly toward the other man.

Sky Dancer watched Cayden chasing Colleen and she started running after them. "Cayden, we have to stop them," she called out towards her friend.

"I know, but I don't know how!!!" Cayden yelled back.

Sky Dancer looked around, then she winked at the young man, falling down on the ground at the same moment, not moving.

"Oh my God!!! SKY!!!" Cayden yelled and rushed to her.

"Joe down!" Shipwreck cried out, rushing towards the fallen member, several Joes behind him.

Further away, Colleen heard the cry, and stopped in her tracks, turning around and seeing her friend on the ground. "Ben, stop!" she called out. "Dance is hurt."

Ben stopped short, and turned. "I don't believe you!"

"Look!" Colleen pointed towards the small group with a worried expression on her features.

"Come on." Ben grabbed her hand and started running back. They rushed to their fallen friend.

"What happened?" Colleen asked, worried kneeling down.

"Someone get a medic!" Two Tired cried out.

"Tired, I'm right here," Cayden said as he started to check her vitals, knowing she really was all right but wanting to make it look realistic.

"Is she going to be all right?" Colleen asked more concerned. "This is all my fault."

Sky Dancer's eyelids fluttered open. "Yes, it is," she said teasingly.

Colleen eyes widened. "You little actress!"

"Didn't you read my file? I'm a theater child." Sky Dancer smirked, standing up.

"Got you two to stop running, didn't it?" Cayden asked.

Colleen blushed. "Sorry, Ben."

"That's oayk, I'm sorry too," Ben replied and then turned to Sky Dancer. "I'm sorry, Dance. I didn't mean it."

"Apology accepted," Sky Dancer replied with a smile.

"Now what does everyone say to a bunch of picnic games?" Cayden suggested to the group.

Shipwreck put an arm over Cayden's shoulder. "Where have you been, in a cave? Joes don't do picnic games, we do Joe games."

Colleen giggled at Cayden's face. "What you have in mind, Wreck?"

"Doll face. I'm talking about a jeep race. Round the Base once, then stopping to moon Duke at his office, and finish by going through the obstacle course with a bag of flour thrown on your favorite drill instructor," Shipwreck explained.

"All right!" Alpine said, "This sounds like fun!"

"This sounds like suicide!" Two Tired pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cayden grinned. "It would make my mom proud!!!"

"I don't have to moon my Dad, right?" Colleen asked timidly. "Maybe I shouldn't do this."

"Come on Colleen, it will be fun!" Sky Dancer pointed out.

"Come on, Little Red. Your mom would have done it," Alpine stated.

"Yes, but my mom wouldn't moon her father!" Colleen said in shock.

"How about if Colleen moons Beach Head instead?" Cayden suggested.

"Cayden Daniel Faireborn! How could you suggest such a thing!" Colleen hissed, crossing her arm and glaring at him.

"Someone's in trouble!" Sky Dancer whispered to Cayden's ear in a sing song voice.

"Well it's either him or your Dad, you pick!" Cayden growled back, he didn't know what was the matter with her but he was getting tired of the one being yelled at all the time.

"Then I won't be in the race!" Colleen snapped back towards his attitude. "You can't make me do something I don't want to!"

All of the Joes stood silent watching the pair.

"Yes...em…well….." Shipwreck went to say, but was cut off by the warrant officer's son.

"You know what Colleen, forget it. I'm sorry I even asked you to join. I'm not playing. I've got work I can do," Cayden said looking at her angrily. "I'm tired of being your punching bag." With that he turned and headed towards the Infirmary even though it was his day off.

Colleen watched him storm towards the Infirmary, not ever seeing him this angry before. She mentally kicked herself, feeling guilty that she hurt him.

"Colleen, you all right?" Sky Dancer asked her friend.

"You go ahead, I'm going to talk to Cayden and I'll see you later, okay?" Colleen answered, then started walking towards the Infirmary. She stepped inside the building looking left and right, but couldn't find him. Continuing down the hall, she checked room after room, but still nothing. Passing the offices, she noticed both Doc's and Lifeline's were closed, but a third door remained opened.

She stepped into the room, spotting him at his desk, reading something on the computer. "Hi," she said softly.

"What do you want?" Cayden asked, never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Can I come in?" Colleen asked gently.

Cayden shrugged. "It's a free country."

Colleen walked in slowly and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Cayden, I'm sorry I got angry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I think that Ben just made me cross the line by making fun of the locket."

"Okay, you apologized. You can go now," Cayden said still not looking at her.

Colleen looked down at her hands, holding them on her lap. "I've made a mess of things. I tried to ease my parent's pain, and all I did is make them angry with me. I've never seen Dad so angry since I was eight, when he discovered I took Mom's crossbow and did some target practice. You tried to include me in and all I did is blow it back at your face. I made a mistake."

He watched her from the corner of his eye, still continuing to look at the computer.

"Maybe I don't belong here," Colleen continued in a sad tone. "The scholarship assignment is due in a few days, and hopefully if I get accepted to the program, you'll won't have to worry about me hurting your feelings anymore."

She stood up from the chair, walking towards the door, and stopped just near it, glancing out of the window. "I don't know what I have done to keep losing people in my life. I lost my best friend two years ago, and now it seems I just lost my other best friend."

"You haven't lost me," Cayden said still looking at his computer. "I know you're hurting but damn it Colleen, you've had two years and I just learned my mother is dying a month ago. I can't handle you taking it out on me anymore. I'm worried about my mom wondering if she's in more pain then she's letting on. I'm worried about my dad because he's acting all strong but I can see that facade cracking, but most of all I'm worried about my little sister that seems to be hurting more than anybody. I do understand your pain, but you need to talk about it with me or someone else instead of holding it all in, and then taking it out on those you care about later." He was now looking up to the ceiling and it was obvious he hadn't talked to anyone about his pain either.

Colleen turned towards to him. "I hurt too about Aunt Allie, you think I don't? I know how the pain hurts when losing someone you love. You try holding it in, but it somehow escapes. I think I put all my escape in my writing. Like you have by reading the medical journals."

Cayden sighed. "I keep hoping I'll find something in there that will save her."

"There has to be something. I know you, you'll find a cure for this rare type cancer," Colleen pointed out, trying to make him not lose hope. She glanced out the window and gasped. "Oh my word!"

"What?" Cayden asked finally looking over at her.

Colleen pointed out the window. "They are really are doing tug of war! Joe style. Look!" she informed.

He stood up from behind the desk and walked over to the window glancing out. Straight ahead, near the obstacle course, two teams were pulling a long rope. It seemed that the teams were made up by the older Joes on one side, while the newer Joes on the other. Judging from the pulling, it looked like the newer Joes were losing, and were about to fall in the large mud puddle in the middle of the tug of war game.

"Looks like our friends need our help," Colleen stated, watching Sky Dancer's team try to pull with all their might. She touched Cayden's arm. "Can we go in for back up?"

Cayden smiled down at her. "Yeah, let's go."

Colleen returned the smile. "Come on, Dr. Cay Cay." She pulled on his arm, dragging him out of the office and out of the door, leading him towards the tug of war.

Sky Dancer spotted them heading their way. "Hurry up you two! We need you both!"

Both Cayden and Colleen smiled at each other, and grabbed hold at the end of the rope, behind Sammy.

"Hurry! I'm getting too tired!" said Two Tired.

"PULL! Joes PULL!" Sky Dancer ordered, pulling the rope with all her strength.

Shipwreck grinned from the other side. "Let's show these newbies what the Joes can really do! Yo Joe!"

"YO JOE!" shouted Alpine, Bazooka, Roadblock, Gung Ho and Clutch.

The rope began to move back and forth, each team pulling, using all their strengths, and in one moment the rope burst in the middle, sending both team members falling on the ground backwards, missing the mud puddle.

"Everyone all right?" Sky Dancer asked, glancing about her, trying to see if anyone needed medical support.

"Thank goodness I didn't bet on this game," Spades said, shaking his head. His black hair mostly had been covered with dirt, matching the color of his brown eyes.

"I think I see stars," Bazooka stated, standing up, but falling back down, causing some laughter.

Colleen turned her head around apologetically towards the person she landed on top of from the fall. "Sorry, Caveman."

"Hey, I'm a tough guy remember," Cayden joked. "It'll take more than one girl to fall on me to make me cry."

"Hey girls! Cavemen says it will take more than one girl to fall on him and make him cry!" Colleen called out teasingly.

Sky Dancer burst out laughing, now watching Sammy fall on Cayden's lap, which caused everyone now to laugh at the new medic's expense.

Colleen joined the others laughter from the shocked expression on Cayden's face, while Sammy looked at him with googly eyes.

"Okay, everyone! Pick a partner!" Shipwreck announced.

"Little Red..." Cayden started to ask her.

"I'll be your partner, Cayden," Sammy said sweetly.

"But I was going to ask..."

"Hey Colly! " Ben bent down next to Colleen. "Care to be my partner for the race?"

"Sure, Ben," Colleen said biting her lip, and giving a quick glance towards Cayden, who still had a very happy looking drill instructor's daughter on his lap. She stood up and shook the dust from her pants.

"Dance, you're with me," Spades said, brushing his brown hair back and winking at the young air force pilot.

Sky Dancer rolled her eyes and whispered in Colleen's ear, "Run me over with the Wolverine," she said, making her friend giggle.

"All right, kids. Let's go over to the Jeep area," Shipwreck said, grabbing Two Tired with him. "You're with me Tired."

Cayden gave Colleen a pleading look.

"Come on Cay Cay," Sammy said in a lustful voice. "Let's go."

"Go on, Cay Cay," Colleen teased, walking with Ben towards the jeeps.

The entire group walked past the Motor Pool, and stopped short at the awaiting vehicles.

"What the devil!" cried out Gung Ho

"Wreck! You're mad!" Alpine stated matter of fact.

"PINK! They're pink!" Spades pointed out. "The Joe Jeeps are pink!"

Shipwreck smirked. "Alright, they pink, so what? Now, two per jeep! Move! Remember, one lap around base, moon Duke and then throw flour on Beach Head."

Ben dragged Colleen in one of the pink jeeps. "I'll drive, which means, you have to moon Daddy."

"What!" Colleen said in shock.

"Payback Little Red for this morning," Ben Steen replied in a devilish tone.

Sky Dancer and Spades grabbed the jeep next to them.

"We are going to beat you all!" Sky Dancer cried out, taking the wheel.

"Not if I can help it," Cayden said as he climbed in the passenger side of the jeep.

Sammy just kept smiling at him as she climbed behind the wheel.

Bazooka climbed in the driver seat of the Jeep. " 'Mon Goat Boy."

"Beeeeh!" Alpine shook his head, getting into the jeep.

"Duke is going to kill us," Gung Ho stated, getting to the passenger seat of his pink jeep.

"Duke is definitely going to go nuke on this one, and shoot us all one by one," Roadblock said, getting in the driver seat.

Shipwreck and Two Tired got into the last jeep. "Alright. Mark... set..." All of the engines started, ready. "GO!!!"

All of the jeeps jerked forward, their tires screeching in the pavement.

"Ben, you're going too fast!" Colleen pleaded, gripping the sides of her seat.

"Come on, Little Red. Scared?" Ben replied, laughing at her white features.

Shipwreck's jeep passed theirs. "Beep beep!" the sailor said.

"We're going to win!" Two Tired yelled.

"Shut up and drive!" Shipwreck ordered, as they passed the Motor Pool.

Cayden and Sammy zoomed past Ben and Colleen. "Ahh wookie at the wittle babies," Cayden teased.

Colleen stuck her tongue out at him. "Ben, push the peddle to the metal!"

"All right!" Ben cried out, pushing on the gas all the way down to the floor.

"See you at the finish line, Caveman!" Colleen called out, waving as they passed them.

"Here comes the cannon! " Shipwreck yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bazooka!!! Watch out for that tank!!!!!!!" Alpine screamed, covering his eyes, afraid to look. Their jeep swung to the left, missing the tank, but not missing the tree.

Shipwreck laughed. "Zook and Alpine are out!!"

"Make way! You are all a piece of hay!" Roadblock said, passing all the jeeps , heading for Duke's office and beeping loudly the horn.

Duke turned around from his chair from inside the office, and his jaw dropped seeing Gung Ho's naked rear end wiggling at him.

"We mooned Duke!" Gung Ho shouted, now watching Shipwreck do the same thing.

"Punch it, Sammy!!!" Cayden yelled and Sammy put her foot to the floor. They made it around the cannon easily and Cayden mooned Duke.

Sky Dancer rounded the corner. "Spades, you're up!" Their jeep was neck in neck with Colleen's.

"Little Red, you're up!" Ben informed Colleen, heading for Duke's window.

"He's going to kill me," Colleen said, standing up and quickly pulling down her pants, not wanting to see the look on his face but heard the loud voice in her ear.

"Colleen Katherine Hauser!!!" Duke yelled out the window.

Eryn walked over to the window to see what was going on and immediately started giggling. "Look at the butts!!!"

Duke had forgotten for a moment that the little girl was there with him and quickly covered her eyes.

Spades' rear end passed the window, wiggling around in a circle.

The jeeps rounded the corner all heading now for the obstacle course.

"Take that, Mask Man!" Shipwreck hollered throwing the flour towards Beach Head and missed.

"GET YOUR BARBIE MOBILES OFF MY COURSE!" Beach Head hollered at them all, seeing all the pink jeeps cruising though.

"Look out!" Gung Ho warned at Roadblock but it was too late, the jeep chased into a wooden obstacle, sending it crashing down.

Sky Dancer drove towards the drill instructor and threw her flour bag, hitting her target in one shot! "Got him!" she cried out in triumph.

"Ben, slow down!" Colleen pleaded from her seat.

"No way!" Ben said, throwing his flour but missing a now screaming spitting drill instructor. He continued speeding, "Gang way!"

Sammy swirled around towards the obstacle course. "Sorry, Dad!!!" she yelled throwing the flour and hitting him on the chest. Cayden burst out laughing.

The jeeps ran once again the corner, speeding quickly, heading for the finish line.

"Ben, slow down. NOW!" Colleen pleaded once again, gripping on the seat.

"No way!" Ben cried out. "Watch out old mermaid! We will win!" He laughed in triumph.

"OLD MERMAID!" Shipwreck growled, shifting his jeep and started tail gating the other one.

Sky Dancer's jeep passed the two jeeps. "Look out!" she warned.

Colleen screamed at the top of her lungs, watching a Sky Striker nearing them on the ground.

Ben eyes widened, hitting the breaks and causing the jeep to stop short. He felt a large jerk from the back, turning to see Shipwreck's jeep kissing their rear end. He jumped out of the vehicle and started running away from the angry sailor.

"Get back here, Steen!" Shipwreck hollered, chasing after the young man.

Colleen turned shakily, watching the two remaining jeeps in the race. Sky Dancer's and Cayden's.

Cayden's eyes widened as they passed the crashed jeeps. A second later the jeep came to a sudden stop and he jumped out.

Sammy came running around the jeep. "WE WON!" She flung herself at him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Cayden was stunned for a second, but then gently pushed her away and ran over to Colleen. "Colly, are you all right?"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DUMBASSES THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Duke yelled running over to check on his only child.

Colleen sat in shock, glancing from her angry looking father to her worried friend, who had just shared a special moment with Beach Head's daughter. She lost all her bravery, glancing down at little Eryn, who was shaking her finger at them both.

"You should not show your private parts!!!" Eryn scolded. 

Cayden was about to say something when his beeper went off. He looked down at the words that spread across it and all the color drained from his face.

"Cayden, what's wrong?" Colleen asked, finding her voice again, and climbing out of the jeep.

He didn't answer, but burst at top speed towards the Infirmary.

"CAYDEN!" Colleen cried out, then turned to her father. "Dad, something's wrong."

Duke picked up Eryn and started running after the young Faireborn.

"What wrong?" Eryn asked scared.

Colleen ran by their side. "I don't know, Eryn."

They all rushed into the Infirmary and found Scarlett pacing back and forth, her features all drained from color and worried lines all over her face.

Scarlett spotted them, and ran into Duke's arms. "It's Allie. She passed out again."

Eryn started crying. "I want my mommy!!!"

Duke held on to his wife and the little girl tightly.

Colleen looked worried. "Where's Cayden?"

"He ran towards nurse's station," Scarlett answered, taking Eryn in her arms, comforting the little girl. "Flint's in the room— with Doc."

Duke nodded, rubbing Eryn's head gently.

Colleen walked down the hallway and rounded the corner, spotting her friend at the nurse's station

Cayden was trying to find out anything he could about his mother.

"I'm sorry Dr. Faireborn, but I don't know anything yet," Nurse Brown informed him. He tried to get into the room but the nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there, Doctor." He shook his head and headed back into the waiting room.

Colleen followed him back to the waiting room, sitting down on the couch, next to her mother, who was still holding a teary eyed bearless little five year old. She watched her father pace back and forth, and looked towards her right, to see Cayden's looking out the window.

"Go to him, he needs a friend right now," Scarlett whispered to her daughter.

Colleen nodded. Standing slowly up from the couch and walking toward the window, putting a gentle hand on his arm, telling him that if he needed a friend, she was there.

Cayden looked at her then turned around and hugged her tightly as if she were his lifeline.

A nurse walked over to them. "Excuse me, Dr. Faireborn."

Cayden looked at her hopeful if she had any news.

"We just got in a new medical journal and I thought you'd like to look at it since you've read all the others." She handed the book to him.

"Thanks," Cayden said and took a seat to the left of the window, patting the seat next to him for Colleen to sit.

Colleen sat next to him, glancing over to the now open book in his hands. "What does it say? Is she going to be all right?" Her voice slightly trembled, afraid of the answer.

"This doesn't have to do anything with my mom," Cayden answered patiently. "This is where other doctors write in and tell of different breakthroughs they've had."

"Sorry," Colleen replied blushing. "Maybe there's something in there that can help."

Cayden sat there reading for about an hour before he stood up. "I think I found a way to help her."


	12. aon deug

The old Scottish manor stood magnificent against the sun's rays, which embraced the old stone walls, trying to warm the centuries old building that belonged to the Burnett family for generations. The April mist emerged from the large lake, floating towards the manor's walls, teasing it with tiny cold water droplets. Horses neighed and pounded their hooves across the grounds, trying to tear the cold solid ground with their teeth for a clover meal.

Cayden had indeed found a way to help his mother and it lead them back to the place which she loved the most, her homeland. Wild Bill had flown them in a Tomahawk that same evening. Flint immediately carried his frail looking-wife to her bedchambers. Jaye had become conscious during the night, but her weak state allowed for only her to whisper and ask one thing. She wanted her family with her, which also included Duke, Scarlett and Colleen.

Duke and Scarlett's room was stationed across from Jaye's, so that the counterintelligence agent could be close by her friend when needed. Colleen's room stood two doors down, next to Eryn's which was across from Cayden's. Everyone had settled in the morning and after the morning meal, Scarlett had stationed herself next to Jaye's bedside, along with Flint.

Colleen and Eryn had settled themselves in the large playroom, which Eryn's grandfather had created for his only granddaughter. Dolls and all sorts of toys filled the room from top to bottom. A large four poster canopy bed, designed for a princess, stood in the middle of the room. Even with all the toys in the room, the little five-year-old continued to clutch her beloved Brutus. They had set up a tea party for their stuffed friends, Brutus and Ice Cube.

"Would you like some more tea, Eryn?" Colleen said in an English accent, trying to make the little girl smile.

The little girl smiled and nodded. The smile never went to her eyes. She sat there sucking her thumb and playing with her hair.

"There you go, Milady," Colleen said again with the accent. She poured some apple juice in the teacups for Eryn and herself. "Would you care—" The crown on Colleen's head wobbled and almost fell off. "Sorry, Milady, my crown keeps falling off." She then showed her the cookie plate. "Want a cookie before Brutus eats them all?"

Eryn shook her head. "I not hungry."

Colleen sighed and placed the plate down. "I know, I'm not too hungry either." She glanced around the room, trying something to find to keep the little girl occupied from thinking on her mother for a short while. "Want me to read you a book?"

Eryn nodded still sucking on her thumb. She reached over and grabbed Brutus.

"Alright. How about Brutus picks. I bet you he's going to pick a book about bears or honey," Colleen said, taking the little girl's hand in hers and guiding to the bookshelf. "So, which one will it be, Brutus?"

"He said he wants Winne the Pooh," Eryn informed her as if the bear really spoke to her.

"Of course! That is one smart bear! He wants the book with the bear and the honey!" Colleen stated, giggling. She pulled the book from the top shelf and found it was impressively a true first edition.

They walked over to the large canopy bed. Colleen lifted Eryn onto the soft mattress, letting her relax against the ten-over-sized pillows. She then sat besides the little girl, covering her with a woven soft blanket, before she leaned back herself against the pillows.

She opened the book and began reading to Eryn, but after a few minutes into the story, she turned to see the little girl sleeping, Brutus in her arms. Her own eyes slowly drifted closed, and she found herself drifting fast asleep.

After what seemed like hours, a hand gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened and found her mother's face close to hers.

"Thanks for looking after Eryn," Scarlett whispered, stroking her daughter's hair.

"You're welcome, Mom. I'll do anything for the little munchkin." Colleen replied groggily. "How's Aunt Allie?"

Scarlett's lips turned into a thin line. "The same," she answered, not liking the answer itself. "Why don't you go see her? I'll wake up Eryn and take her downstairs to eat some lunch."

"Alright, Mom." Colleen murmured, getting up from the bed.

"Grab Cayden if you can and bring him down for something to eat. I had your father take Dash downstairs a short while ago," Scarlett added, picking up the sleeping girl in her arms.

Colleen nodded, walked out of the bedchambers and headed down the long hallway, which held enormous tapestries, battle armor and swords. A shield with the Burnett crest, hung on wall at the end of the hallway. She turned and knocked on the door, leading to Jaye's bedchambers, before entering the rooms.

Cayden was sitting beside the bed, taking his mother's pulse again. The doctors from the hospital would be coming to examine her that night and administer the first dose of medication to his mother but it wasn't soon enough for the new doctor. He looked up to see who had entered. "How's Eryn?"

"She's still not hungry. Mom took her downstairs, to get her to eat something," Colleen answered quietly, watching Jaye's pale features.

"I just gave her an injection of pain killer right after your mom left. She just fell asleep," Cayden told her sadly.

Colleen walked timidly towards the bed and gently rested her hand on Jaye's, looking downwards to the closed eyes. "Hi, Aunt Allie, I hope the medicine makes you feel better. I still want to hear stories from when you and Mom were creating havoc on the base," she murmured in a soft tone.

Jaye moaned softly and opened her eyes. "Hey, Colly."

"How you feeling?" Colleen asked gently, squeezing her hand, glancing down at her.

"Oh, not too bad," Jaye answered in a soft whisper. "You two should go get something to eat."

"We can't leave you alone, Aunt Allie," Colleen insisted, glancing over at Cayden. "I can bring something up, if you want."

A tall figure with a long silver cane entered the room, making both Cayden and Colleen look towards the doorway. Robert Burnett, walked into the room, nodding towards them.

"I will stay with her, Lass," the elderly Burnett said with a nod. "Ye go and eat before I have to take my cane on ye."

Cayden chuckled. "Alright, Grandpa."

"Yes, sir." Colleen didn't argue, afraid of getting hit with the cane, even though she knew the elderly man was teasing, or was he? She turned to Jaye once again. "I'll see you later, Aunt Allie," she said, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Now you two behave yourselves," Jaye teased weakly as they left the room.

Robert Burnett sat down next to his daughter and took her hand and started to sing her to sleep like he used to do when she was a little girl.

Colleen watched them before walking out of the room, following Cayden and slowly closed the door behind them, allowing the father and daughter some privacy. Her eyes glanced downwards on the handle, and a small tear begged to be let loose. She wiped it quickly away. "Allergies," she lied to Cayden, starting to walk down the hallway toward the main staircase.

Cayden grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "It's all right to cry, Colleen."

The little tear slowly trailed down her cheek and she closed her eyes tight, slowly nodding. "I don't like seeing her in so much pain, and can't do anything about it," Colleen said in a small voice.

"I know. I feel the same way and I'm the one that should be able to do something," Cayden said in frustration.

"But you _are_ helping, Cayden," Colleen assured him, looking up at his face. "You were the one who found about this new type of treatment that all her doctors and specialists didn't even have knowledge about."

"I just hope I found it in time," Cayden said, breaking the hug but keeping one arm around her shoulders as they started walking again.

"You did Cayden, I know you did," Colleen said, giving him faith. She only hoped that she wasn't wrong.

They walked down the main staircase to the great hall, which the décor resembled that of a palace, from the large chandelier in the middle of the room, to the vases and stone statues. Heading to their left, they walked into the main dining room, which had a blazing fire in the large hearth, with a large Great Dane laying in the front, keeping warm due to the dancing flames.

Colleen spotted her father talking to Flint, who looked extremely exhausted and barely had touched his meal. She glanced then to her mother, who was feeding little Eryn on her lap and from her soft words, she knew that she was telling the little girl, an old Irish story.

Scarlett glanced up from feeding another spoonful of warm soup to Eryn, and watched them enter the room. She kicked Duke from under the table, and nodded towards the two, indicating to him Cayden's arm around their daughter.

Duke looked at them and he didn't seem very happy about it, but wisely stayed quiet.

Cayden walked over towards his dad with Colleen. "Dad, you need to eat."

Flint looked up and did a double take, then quickly turned to Duke with raised eyebrows. "Conrad, looks like I got my orders from Dr. Faireborn."

Duke raised his eyebrows too, but said nothing.

"I just don't want you getting sick, Dad," Cayden urged. "Please? Mom needs you to stay healthy and you want to be able to talk to the doctors when they get here."

"Just don't threaten me with needles and I'll eat anything you want." Flint agreed, picking up his fork and starting to eat his ham. He swallowed, "I'm so glad it's not the blood stuff."

Colleen glanced at her mother, who kept looking towards her with an arched eyebrow, while continuing to feed the five year old more potato soup. Her eyes looked down and noticed the reason was Cayden's hand over her shoulder. She reached her other hand behind the man's back and poked him with her index finger through his sweater.

Cayden looked down at her questioningly.

_'Men!'_ Colleen thought to herself. She shut her eyes and scrunched her nose and faked a sneeze, releasing his arm off from her shoulder.

Scarlett raised her eyebrows and shot her husband another look.

Cayden blushed somewhat, realizing what the problem was. He then sat down next to his father. "I gave Mom her pain medicine. She actually let me give her a shot." He forced a chuckle.

Duke looked at Scarlett.

Scarlett looked at Flint.

Flint looked at Duke.

Duke looked back at Scarlett.

"I'm glad that you gave her some pain killers," Scarlett replied. "It'll ease her pain for a while." She fed another spoonful to Eryn, who was now feeding Brutus with her teaspoon.

Colleen took a seat next to her mother and immediately, a plate was placed in front of her. She identified the usual eggs, toast but also noticed a large sausage and something blackish. "This looks delicious, what is it?"

Flint turned green. "_That _Colleen is Black Pudding, it's very common here in Scotland." He smirked at the other two Joes. "Try it."

Colleen picked up her fork and took a bite. "It's good. What's in it?"

"Blood," Flint answered with a small grin on his face.

"Bl...oo..d." Colleen paled. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, at least we have a doctor in the house," Scarlett smiled, patting her daughter's hand

Cayden smiled at Colleen. "They played that joke on me when I was six. I remember they waited until I was done with the whole thing and then they told me what it was."

"I think I'm just going to eat the eggs, sausage and toast, thanks." Colleen replied politely. The servant put in front of her the real lunch of Ham and potatoes. "What would you Joes do for a good joke."

Everyone once again laughed around the table.

Flint smiled. "Wait until supper."

"What we are having for supper?" Colleen asked, now more worried.

"Haggis," Cayden answered with his mouth partly full of food.

"What's haggis?" Colleen asked, glancing from one Faireborn to the other.

Flint shook his head. "Just like your mother, speaking with her mouth filled with food," he said to his son.

Scarlett giggled. "Dash, don't remind me! Remember all those food dishes she created when she was pregnant with him?"

"Yeah, and so many times I had to go to the kitchen and get her food. Roadblock gave me the key!" Flint said, chuckling. 

"Mommy eat a lot when I was in her tummy?" Eryn asked intrigued, the first time really speaking without being asked something since they got there.

Duke smiled at the little girl.

Flint sent his daughter a huge grin. "Oh, yes she did, pumpkin! You won't believe how much she ate! She kept eating and eating all the time, and she yelled at me, saying she was going to have ten babies. But you know what she loved eating the most when she was going to have you?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Tomato soup," Flint answered, smiling proudly at his daughter.

Scarlett looked down at Eryn, with saddened eyes. She had missed Jaye's pregnancy, even missed knowing about it. She hugged Eryn tightly, and kissed her on the head.

"I love mato soup," Eryn said brightly. "I wanna make Mommy some."

Cayden watched father and daughter interact.

Duke looked at Scarlett with an worried expression.

"Alright, Eryn. We can make some for your mommy for dinner and surprise her with a tray. And how about we go to the wild flower hill and pick some early spring flowers?" Scarlett said to her soothingly.

Colleen looked to her mother. "Mom, did you eat a lot or do things like Aunt Allie?"

Scarlett glanced towards her daughter then at Duke. "Honey, you tell her."

Flint held his breath, trying not to let out the laughter.

"Your mother liked to eat sticks of butter. I would come home from the office and she would have a stick in her hand and eating it. She also liked to shoot her crossbow at anyone that crossed her path." Duke chuckled.

Cayden started laughing hard.

"What so funny?" Eryn asked.

Colleen giggled. "So, that's why I hate butter so much." She looked at her mother's blushing features. "I got sick of eating it!"

Scarlett shook her head, then looked around the room. "Hmm, no crossbows, but I do see some swords." She winked at her husband.

"Hey, you're the one that told me to tell her," Duke defended himself.

"I'm surprised you don't have blonde hair then," Cayden said to Colleen with a snicker.

Flint kicked Cayden hard under the table, but it was too late to fix the damage.

Colleen looked at Cayden then at her mother. "I..I…wasn't the one—"

"Jeffrey was with the blond hair," Scarlett finished answering in a tiny voice.

"Oh no. Colly, I'm so sorry," Cayden apologized sincerely. "I'm an ass. Please don't be mad."

"You girls all right?" Duke asked worried.

Scarlett sent him a reassured smile. "I'm fine."

Colleen nodded, then looked at Cayden. "Cayden, you mentioned the 'a' word in front of my father, was that wise?" She chuckled, then looked at her father's features and burst out laughing.

Flint looked perplexed. "What is going on?" He looked from his goddaughter to her father to his son. "Did I miss something?"

"Our children mooned me during a jeep race yesterday," Duke said evenly.

Both Scarlett and Flint dropped their jaws.

"Cayden Daniel Faireborn!"

"Colleen Katherine Hauser!"

Came at the same instant, making both the younger people lower themselves in their chairs.

"Umm." Colleen bit her lip, then said, "It wasn't our idea in the first place."

"And whose idea was it?" Flint asked.

"Classified Information," Colleen answered.

"Oh wait it, gets worse," Duke said with a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying their predicament. "Eryn saw it and thought it was funny."

"Yeah, I saw butts," Eryn said with a giggle.

_"WHAT!"_ echoed in the dinning hall, sounding like a loud roar of thunder from the echoes in the room.

Colleen lowered herself down even more. She looked at Cayden over the table and mouthed, "Retreat."

Flint shook his head. "Both of you, and I mean both of you." He pointed from one to the other. "You do this again and heads will roll!" He looked at the ceiling. "What am I saying, they are our children! Of course they will do this again!"

Cayden got up and walked over to Colleen. He helped her up. "And we'll have fun doing it too," he said before taking off out of the room with her in tow. They walked out to the foyer and both glanced back toward the door.

Colleen glanced at him and let out a giggle. "You know, they are probably in shock right now." she told him.

"Ahh, a little shock is good for them. It keeps their minds alert," Cayden replied jokingly.

"Yes, alert for more punishments for the both of us. I can already picture my father." She changed the tone of her voice deeper. "Colleen Katherine Hauser, you got KP Duty for a week."

A shadow stood by the doorway.

Cayden bit his lip, trying to keep from snickering.

"Or, this one," Colleen portrayed her father again with the deeper voice. "What the bloody blue blazes is wrong with you? Did you think when you did that? I guess not!"

Cayden half chuckled and swallowed hard.

Colleen's eyes widened. "He's behind me, isn't he?" she said, afraid to look around her shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Cayden said with a nod.

A voice came from behind them. "How about this one, I don't think I've used it yet. Colleen Katherine Hauser you are on latrine duty with a toothbrush for a month," Duke said from the doorway.

Colleen slowly pivoted around and gulped. "Umm, hi Dad."

Duke walked over to her. "You do know you are exactly like your mother."

"You punished her this much too?" Colleen asked, dumbfounded.

Cayden smacked his forehead at what she just said.

Duke looked at her in shock. "What? NO!!!!"

"Well, she did tell me once she had to clean Shipwreck's toilet, then about some Pig PT, then something about cleaning Beach Head's office, then something about you and her acting in the hallway, then you and her singing in the Mess, then you and her—" Colleen stopped from Duke's hand covering her mouth.

"That was a long time ago Colleen, and not all of those were my punishments," Duke said softly.

Colleen nodded. "But it is fun to remember, Dad," she pointed out to him.

"Alright you don't have to clean the bathrooms. Happy?" Duke teased.

"Happy." Colleen smiled, hugging him tightly.

Duke hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, pumpkin."

Cayden smiled at the father-daughter moment.

"Get a room," Eryn called from the dinning hall's doorway.

Colleen looked at Eryn in shock. "Well, wonder where she got that?" She sent Cayden a scolding look.

"There you are, young lady." Scarlett picked up Eryn from the floor. "Is everything all right?" she asked concerned, looking at her husband and daughter.

"Everything is fine, Mom. Dad was telling me about latrine with toothbrushes punishments," Colleen said, hiding the smile.

"What! Conrad!" Scarlett scolded toward her husband.

"Hey, it's fun to remember," Duke defended.

"They need to get a room," Eryn told Scarlett innocently.

"Why do they need to get a room, munchkin?" Scarlett asked, leaning against the door.

"Because they kissing," Eryn said, rolling her hazel eyes as if that were the dumbest question in the world.

"Umm, honey. I think you have it wrong. It's okay to kiss and not get a room. Like this," Scarlett explained, kissing the small girl on the cheek. "But sometimes, mommies and daddies kiss in their own room. Understand?"

Flint walked into the room. "There you all are. I thought this became a abandoned Cobra base or something."

Eryn looked at Scarlett as if she didn't know what she was talking about. 

"I'm about to go check back up on Mom," Cayden said, taking a step towards the grand staircase.

"Cayden, why don't you take a break for the afternoon? I'll be here with Conrad and Shana," Flint suggested softly. "Take Colleen too. Go riding and show her the clan's land."

"I think they should stay here," Duke said urgently. Red flags sprung in his head, finding himself not comfortable if his daughter was alone with his best friend's son.

"What they gonna ride? Tricycles?" Eryn asked, poking her father's arm.

"No, I think they should go horseback riding, Conrad," Scarlett replied, holding on to Eryn, leaning more against the door.

"But..." Duke started to argue.

"HORSEYS!!!" Eryn screeched in delight.

Colleen looked to Cayden. "Please, can we go, even if it is for a little while?"

Scarlett looked at her husband. "No, arguing," she said in a softer voice, putting Eryn on the ground.

Cayden shrugged. "Sure."

"I wanna go too," Eryn said, jumping up and down.

"Come on, munchkin," Colleen said, taking her hand. "Is it all right, Uncle Dash?"

Flint nodded. "Fine by me, but be sure she rides with either of you two. She doesn't ride alone, got it?"

"I need to go back upstairs to Allie. I'll see you three later at dinner." Scarlett said, and kissed all three of them on cheek. She slowly walked up the stairs, towards the east wing.

"Ready, Cayden?" Colleen asked, enthusiastically.

Duke seemed better with the idea they would have third person with them, even if the chaperone was a little five year old girl.

A butler brought in Eryn's jacket and Colleen's, helping them put them on.

Colleen looked at Cayden one more time. "You are going to go out in that sweater?" She looked at him in concern.

"Danny, go. If anything I'll beep you, I promise," Flint said, walking over to his son, embracing him.

"Alright, I'll go." Cayden agreed, returning his father's hug. He then took his jacket from the servant and put it on.

Colleen sent him a grateful smile. She turned and kissed her father goodbye, before she walked out of the manor's great door and into the garden path, which lead to the stables. She felt a hand in hers and looked down to see a glowing wide-eyed excited five year old.

Cayden walked over to them both and his sister grabbed his hand, starting to pull them both.

Eryn skipped all the way down the path, her hands holding both her brother's and Colleen's.

At the enormous looking stables, horses neighed, stumped their hooves and moved their heads back and froth with excitement. The animals could clearly smell the Burnett line.

One of the stable hands brought out a palomino mare for Colleen, who nudged the young woman with its head, causing her to giggle. She patted the horse's neck. Then, she lifted Eryn in her arms, so she could kiss the horse on its nose. The stable hand helped Colleen on the mare before he lifted Eryn, settling her in front of Colleen, in the English saddle.

A second stable hand brought out a black Arabian stallion for Cayden. The horse pawed its hoof, ready to gallop into the hills. He patted his horse, before climbing on the animal and expertly guided him out of the stables, and onto the pebbled pathway. He turned and smiled at Colleen and his sister, who followed close behind.

The ride began with a normal walking pace, the horses pleading for a full gallop, wanting to run through the hills on the land with freedom. But Cayden, even knowing that Colleen was experienced at horsemanship, found it better to take it a slower pace for his sister's sake.

Colleen glanced around the light green pastures that continued on endlessly. They passed rows of stone walls, to keep sheep and other animals from running loose, and noticed several older buildings on the land, including a large cathedral.

They rode on for nearly an hour, talking about anything and amusing Eryn with the wildlife of Scotland. Cayden refused to let Colleen know their destination and smiled at her 'Fine, keep the top secret, beret boy's son.' face.

"Cayden, where are we going?" Colleen asked again, trying to break his secrecy. The sound of sheep came close and she spotted a heard of them running around the meadows, with a shepherd and his dog near by.

"It's just a little bit further," Cayden told her and pointed past a wooded area.

Colleen felt the winds pick up, her long strawberry-blond hair moved with the cold breeze. Her nose caught the smell of something familiar, water! They led the horses through the thick trees and emerged out within moments. She felt her horse halt, moving its head up and down in excitement and her eyes widened with surprise. She glanced around her, looking towards the open sea, which stood before them.

"Cayden, it's beautiful," Colleen remarked in awe, now feeling the strong wind around her mixed with the water's salty smell.

"This is the end of the clan's land," Cayden told her as he spread his arms out in a wide sweep.

"I swear, if you scream I'm King of the World, I'm going to throw sand on you," Colleen teased.

Cayden looked at her with a smirk. "Wasn't going to but now that you said it..."

Colleen rolled her eyes. Then looked down at the small five year old, who was looking out in the ocean. "Eryn, I think your brother is going to—-"

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!" Cayden yelled.

Eryn looked at him with her own smirk. "You mean you're the king of the toilet."

Colleen burst out laughing. "Eryn! That was a good one. High five." she said, raising to the five year old her hand, so Eryn could slap it.

The breeze began to whirl around them, making their hair fly wild with its powerful force all about. The clouds began to merge together, dark and dreary, ready for an early spring storm.

"Cayden, I think it's going to rain," Colleen stated, glancing up to the dark sky. Before she received an answer, a clash of lightening crossed the sky, followed by a roar of thunder, which shook their bodies from its strength.

The first raindrop dropped on the ground, followed by another and another. And within a short minute, the sparse droplets became a waterfall of raindrops, thrashing down to the ground. The wind blew furiously, pounding against them.

Eryn screamed out terrified. She hated thunderstorms.

"We better hurry back," Cayden exclaimed and started to head back.

Colleen controlled her horse with expertise. The rain began to hit them with full force. "Cayden!" she cried out to him. "We need to cover Eryn! She's going to get sick!" Quickly, she took of her jacket and covered Eryn with it, making sure the little girl would not get soaking wet.

"Put your jacket back on," Cayden told her. "Take mine."

"No! I'm not going to let her get sick," Colleen shouted back just when another thunder clash echoed above their heads from the darkened sky. She started her horse at a canter, balancing herself and held onto Eryn with her other arm.

"Put my jacket on then," Cayden argued, handing his jacket to her, his horse cantering next to hers.

The rain pounded over of them, making them more drenched by each passing moment. "She's still getting wet!" Colleen wrapped Cayden's jacket on the little girl, completely covering and shielding her from the cold rain. "For once, I'm glad you wear big clothes."

"Hey what can I say. I look just like my dad," Cayden shrugged. "How fast can you go?"

"Fast," Colleen replied and kicked the mare with her legs, sending the horse at full gallop, racing towards the manor.

Cayden dropped his jaw, and with one kick, sent his own horse racing after the palomino mare.

They raced toward the manor, against the pounding cold rain and strong winds that surrounded the land. Lightening crashed above their heads, sending shivers down their spines and making the horses cry in fear. It was forty minutes later that they arrived safely to the stables, handed the horses to the grooms and rushed into the manor, both drenched, and with a semi-dry Eryn in their arms.

Scarlett rushed to meet them. "Both of you, go change before you get sick." She took Eryn in her arms and raced up the stairs, to give the child a warm bath and change of clothing.

Cayden grabbed an offered towel from one of the servants. "Have the doctors gotten here yet, Dad?"

"Yes, they're with your mother right this moment," Flint answered, walking in the foyer with Duke, both returning from the library.

Colleen shivered, taking the offered towel. Her cold hands trembled while drying her hair, trying to keep the water dripping down onto the marble floor.

"You two go change now!" Duke ordered worriedly.

"We're going," Cayden said and took Colleen's hand and ran up the stairs with her.

"Go change, and see to your mom," Colleen said shakily, her entire body trembling from the dampened clothes.

"You should take a warm bath," Cayden murmured, caressing her cheek.

She shivered once again, but not from the wet damp clothes, but from his warm touch. "Yes, Dr. Faireborn." She saluted, and turned towards her bedchambers.

Cayden smiled, watching her walk down the hall and into her room, then he went straight to his own bedroom, changed quickly and headed to his mother's bedchambers. He nodded at the doctors, checked the medication and reports, and sat next to his mother, watching her sleep. He took her hand, and rubbed it gently, telling her that he was right there. He stayed for more than an hour, watching her sleep, her breathing softly, and her face looking peaceful. A tear streamed down his cheek and he did not wipe it off. A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to find his father.

"Go, I'm going to stay here all night. You need rest," Flint ordered.

Cayden nodded and stood up, watching his father slide next to his mother, and stroked her hair. He knew that they needed time alone, so he quickly left. He headed down the hallway, and glanced into his sister's bedroom, noticing she was already asleep, Brutus clutched tightly in her arms. He spotted his godmother, sleeping in a chair. He walked in and covered her with a blanket. Stepping back out, he once again headed towards his room, when he caught the sound of typing. Glancing into Colleen's room, he found her on the couch, wrapped in her robe, writing on her laptop, her hands trembling, but her face still continued to have the seriousness within.

"Hey, Nancy Drew," Cayden said as he knocked softly on the door jam. "You all right?"

She jumped, startled from his voice. She turned to him. "Hmm, seems your pet names are improving, Hardy Boy."

He chuckled as he walked into the room. "You should get to bed, you're shivering."

"I have to finish this. I'm almost done," Colleen replied softly.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Cayden asked as he looked at her concerned, sitting next to her on the couch.

"No, I..I.. need to finish. It's due," Colleen answered him. "I can't lose this scholarship."

"When's it due?" Cayden asked, softly pushing a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear.

Colleen looked down at the laptop, avoiding his eyes. "Tomorrow. It'll never make it there." Her voice was filled with failure.

"Can't you e-mail it?" Cayden asked.

"No, it needs to be on disk, sent directly to the scholarship program," Colleen informed him softly, another shiver running through her body. "How's your mom?"

"Sleeping peacefully for now," Cayden answered. "Maybe my grandfather's pilot can get it there for you."

Colleen locked straight into his eyes with gratitude. "Thanks for the offer. But remember who my father is. I hope I can give this to him tomorrow morning, and he can send it via Sky Striker express."

"Colleen, there are no Sky Strikers here. Remember? We're in Scotland," Cayden reminded her, his worry increasing.

"Oh," Colleen replied softy, looking back down. "Never mind." She started typing one again, her hands shaking and a sneeze escaped. "I need to finish this last page."

"Okay, but after that, you head to bed," Cayden instructed.

She nodded, her fingers flying on the keyboard, her eyes glancing downward half closed. Another shiver went through her body and she ignored it. She felt frail, exhausted, probably from the horseback riding she assumed.

He stood up, allowing her to finish the story in privacy, allowing her to concentrate. He ventured into his room, sitting in the chair, and started to read one of his medical books. He kept listening to the laptop, clicking away, but with each passing minute the sound began to slow down. He stood up and walked back into the room. He frowned, spotting her face with perspiration trailing down the side. She was shivering again. He walked over and felt her head.

She looked up at him. "Last paragraph, almost done." Her voice sounded tired, her eyes barely opened, and her face was paler than the moon's light.

"Colleen, you're running a fever," Cayden said in worry, feeling the heat against his hand.

"I'll be fine, I need to finish the paragraph." Colleen replied, continuing to shiver and a cough escaped.

"I'm going to go get you some Tylenol and a couple extra blankets," Cayden said heading towards the door.

Colleen barely responded, trying to finish the last words in her story. Finally, the last word came written and she closed the laptop, took out the disk and placed it on the computer. She leaned back on the couch, her eyes slightly opened and another cough erupted from her throat.

A few minutes later, Cayden rushed back into the room with some Tylenol and a glass of water, along with two more blankets. "Come on, Little Red, let's get you to bed." He placed the medicine and water on the night table, then lay the blankets on the bed, before walking over back toward her.

"I'm fine, really," Colleen argued. She slowly stood up from the couch, and her head whirled from a dizzy spell, sending her forward and into two strong arms.

"Yeah, I can see that," Cayden said sarcastically and picked her up. "Let's get your cute little red head to bed," he said softly to her and walked her over to the bed, placing her on it and covered her up with the thick blanket.

"Why you sounding like Roadblock?" Colleen asked in a whisper, her head feeling cloudy and unnatural. Another tremor shot through, causing her to shiver non stop.

"Shhh..." Cayden said, placing a finger to her lips, silencing her. He held out the Tylenol with one hand and the glass of water with the other. "Take these."

"Yes, Doctor," Colleen slowly replied, rising her head slightly, taking the pills in her hand and swallowed them. Her hand trembled, holding the glass of water. She slowly lowered her head back on the pillow.

He took the glass from her then covered her up with the two extra blankets. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay, Cay Cay," her voice faded softly, her eyes closing and her head falling to the side.

Cayden crawled onto the bed next to her and gently stroked her hair realizing that he had more than just feelings of friendship towards the young woman who had become his best friend.


	13. dà dheug

The clear deep blue sky matched the color of her eyes perfectly. The sun's rays beamed down on her face, making her close her eyes from its warm embrace. The river's water slowly trailed down towards the open sea. She gazed out in the water, watching the seabirds try and catch their morning meal. The breeze whirled around her, causing her reddish-blond hair to dance with its tease.

A shadow crossed her face, from above, and her eyes shot open, staring at the crystal blue eyes and blond hair. He slowly knelt down and sat beside her, on the blue blanket. His face never leaving hers, which had not turned to meet his own.

"I just told them," his voice clear, strong and serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, still not facing him. He had told her earlier, before he had taken his idea to their parents.

"I want to do this more than anything, Colleen," he replied softly.

"What did they say?" she asked again.

"Mom's really not happy, she gave me that 'Are you out of your mind?' look of hers. But Dad looked thrilled and had on his, 'I'm so proud of my boy.' face on."

"When are you leaving?" Colleen asked softly, her eyes staring out to the waters.

"Dad is leaving for the base tomorrow, I'm going with him," he answered.

Colleen turned to him, her eyes soft, sad. "I don't want you to go, Jeffrey."

"Colleen, I told you before. I want to be a G. I. Joe more then anything, just like Mom and Dad," Jeffrey answered, touching her shoulder.

"You can still work at the dojo. What about college?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen..." Jeff warned, the tone sounding like his father.

"No, Jeff. Don't Colleen _me_. I know it's dangerous out there. You could get hurt."

"I won't. I promise," he replied.

"I have to worry about Dad every time he's out there. Now I have to worry about you too," Colleen stated, her voice trembling.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be safe."

Colleen didn't answer him, she stayed quiet, angry. He was leaving, leaving her, his own twin.

He sighed. "Are you at least going to say goodbye?"

"No."

"I love you, Cole," Jeff whispered, kissing her on the forehead and standing up.

Colleen didn't turn her head, listening to his footsteps slowly disappearing. She glanced down, spotting something silver on the blanket and she picked it up. Her eyes glanced down at the silver locket in her palm and opened it, finding a picture of her brother inside. A tear slid down her cheek, and she glanced up, spotting him climbing into a green jeep.

"JEFF!" she screamed, loud, clear, but it was too late, he couldn't hear her voice.

Colleen's whole body trembled, her head thrashed back and forth, her dream trying to remind her the last time she saw her brother alive. And she didn't say goodbye. Her head whirled, she felt cold, shivering, her throat ached, hurting, and her lungs hot, burning, not allowing her to breathe. She felt her body fall, landing with a full force, and then someone's strong arms lifting her, carrying her back on a soft mattress. Something cold was placed on her forehead, and she tried to shake it off, failing. Her lungs cried out the name once again. Her body shaking to its fullest.

She felt someone's hand on tops of hers, holding it tightly. Who?

She didn't know whose hand. Someone called her name, and again she didn't know who. The darkness dominated once again, sending her down the depths of her dreams, chasing her with past memories. Faces, she saw faces dancing around her. One with blond-white hair and blue eyes, her father, another with long red hair and blue eyes, her mother. then one with blond hair and blue eyes, her brother.

More faces came and went, and one stood apart them. Someone with brown hair and green eyes, someone who was close, someone who was her friend, someone she cared about. Her mind fought to remember his name, and it came, close to her heart. Cayden.

Her head once again moved side to side, trying to remember. The blackness surrounding her from all sides, tugging her, not letting her go. She felt someone kiss her forehead and stroking her hair. Her eyes fought to open, wanting to see his face.

"Cayden?" her voice whispered in a raspy sound, which could barely be audible.

"Shhh...It's all right, Colly. I'm here," Cayden said, as he stroked her dampened hair from the sweat.

"Where am I?" Colleen whispered, her throat hurting from each word, her eyes barely making out his form.

"We're in your room at the manor house. You're sick with a high fever," Cayden told her, his eyes showed something she had never seen there before. Something more than friendship.

"Mom?" Colleen asked, her entire body shaking.

"She's in Eryn's room, sleeping." Cayden told her softly.

"Dad?" her voice softer, trying to speak.

"He's sleeping." Cayden told her softly. "It's still early."

"Aunt Allie... How's…" She swallowed and tried to ask again but failed.

He handed her a glass of water. "She's awake. We're getting ready to move her to the hospital this afternoon."

Colleen nodded, feeling her hand shake and felt the glass slip from her grasp, falling to the ground. She closed her eyes. "Eryn?"

"She's got a little fever but she'll be all right," Cayden answered and kissed her forehead again.

"No… my fault." A tear trailed down her cheek and she felt his hand wiping it away, before the darkness swept once again, plunging her down in the depths of shadows that haunted her dreams.

The shivers continued to dominate her body and her head whirled with dark and foggy dimensions. Voices filled her ears, soft ones, someone speaking to her in a soft voice, worried, afraid. Another, came closer, a woman's voice— her mother's, talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words. A hand squeezed hers and soft lips touched her cheek, and felt a drop of water falling on it.

She plunged deeper into the darkness, filled with no dreams, no voices, just a black hole, dropping her farther down, away from everyone, not letting her escape from the pit of despair. A moan escaped her throat, hurting from trying to swallow. He lungs held a burning sensation, which became more heated with each breath.

Someone held her head, raising it from the pillow, and a warm liquid dripped down her throat, slowly, sips at a time. The pain mounted with each swallow, but the warm liquid never stopped. The hands once again released her and her head dropped back to the softness.

Her eyes barely opened, continuing to only allow darkness around and nothing more. She felt trapped, alone and frightened. Images once again surfaced, reminding her of her family, her friends and someone else, someone special, close by. The darkness spread, tugging her left and right, not allowing her to escape. Her throat hurt with each cough that escaped and her head throbbed with the pain.

Days, it felt like days had passed. Then suddenly, felt her body being lifted, by two strong arms, two arms that loved her with all his heart. She felt his lips on her cheek, and the strong fragrance of his after-shave. Her head felt heavy, dropping, and the arm cradling her tight against his chest. "Colleen?" the voice sounded frightened. She fought to open her eyes, seeing only fuzziness, and nothing else. She felt someone touch her cheek again, and stroke her hair.

"Mom?" she whispered to the fuzzy red that she could barely see visible.

"I'm right here, darling." Scarlett said, her voice breaking.

"Where…."

"You are still at the manor."

Colleen tried to open her eyes more, but the fever dominated them, making them filled with pain. She felt her mother kiss her cheek, and felt the drops of her tears against the heat.

"Hold on a little more, we are changing the sheets, and we'll put you back in bed," Scarlett told her gently.

"Who's holding me?" she asked, her head throbbing from the sounds.

"Your father."

Colleen once again tried to open her blue eyes wider and once again they failed to open. She could only make out something yellow, and the strong arms around that cradled. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, pumpkin." Duke said to her softly and kissed the top of her head. He hugged her close to him feeling the heat from her body.

"I'm sorry I got sick," Colleen whispered, tears starting to drop from the sides of her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, pumpkin. This isn't your fault." Duke hugged her again. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you, Daddy." Colleen mumbled, her head falling against his side.

He gently laid her back down on the bed and covered her up, once again kissing her head.

"Cayden?"

"I'm right here, Colly." Cayden said getting a shot of antibiotic ready for her.

Colleen barely nodded, swallowing down the pain. She felt the pinch of the needle in her skin, and her head felt once again grow heavy, drifting her back to another world, sending her back into the past.

The sounds of the martial art students flooded her ears. She glanced around to see the others moving with precise expertise each exercise flawlessly. Her own hands moved, swift like a fox and her eyes, cunning like a rabbit. With one swift move, she grabbed her opponent and flung him down to the ground.

"Score point to Hauser," an older man called out in the room, which burst with applause.

Colleen and the other student bowed and dispersed from the mattress.

"Your reflexes are better than ever, Alanna," Patrick O'Hara smiled.

"Thanks, Grandda!" Colleen said returning the smile.

"Have you thought about what I told you last week?"

Colleen turned to him. "I haven't talked to Mom about it yet, but I'm sure she isn't going to object. I really want to instruct the beginners class."

Patrick O'Hara hugged his granddaughter. "You made your Grandda very happy just by saying that."

Colleen smiled, and went to reply when she spotted her mother walking to the dojo. "Mom!" she called out, waving.

Scarlett walked slowly towards them, and both realized something was wrong. Her features were paler than the white martial arts uniform and her eyes wide with fright.

"Alanna, What's wrong?" Patrick immediately asked concerned.

Colleen felt her stomach tighten and a dreadful feeling rising from her heart.

Scarlett walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked, extremely worried.

Scarlett glanced down at her features, holding her tightly in her arms, softly sobbing. "There was a battle and one of the Sky Strikers went down."

Colleen's whole world froze. Her heart skipped a beat. "Daddy?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No," Scarlett shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The tears spread— her own cheeks becoming wet from them, her throat releasing the lump. She felt her body shake and her eyes shutting from the pain that filled her heart, which ripped apart. Jeff. Her twin brother Jeff, gone.

"NO!" She felt the scream in her lungs, leave her throat, echoing around her, knowing she will never see him again, never feel his hugs, never hear his laughter, never tease him again for his love of butter, never yell at him, and never tell him how much she loved him.

She felt her body fall once again, running, running from everything, searching for him and never finding him. She continued to run, run with all her might, passing the people who danced around her, passing her family, her friends and running into two arms, that held her tight, not letting her leave. Wanting her to stay, wanting her not to run anymore.

Her body shot up from the bed and into his arms, crying softly, continuing to shake, but the heat was gone, she couldn't feel the heat. The burning sensation in her chest had vanished. Her dark blue eyes slowly opened and stared deep into his green ones.

"Easy, Colly." Cayden said softly. "Your fever is breaking." He told her with a smile on his face.

Colleen nodded her head slowly, leaving his embrace and lowering herself back on the pillow. She glanced around the room, her vision slightly blurry, but becoming more focused with each passing minute. "Where is everyone?"

"They're at the hospital with mom," Cayden said sadly.

"Is Aunt Allie all right?" Colleen asked, concerned.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Cayden said, ignoring her question. He started to rise from the bed.

Colleen grabbed his hand, making him turn around. "Please tell me," she plead gently.

Cayden sighed. "They've never tried this procedure on anyone above cancer level stage three. Mom is a stage four. They are trying it nevertheless but they aren't giving it much hope." He bowed his head and closed his eyes to ward off the tears.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, letting the devastating news sink in, and let them become absorbed. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, not letting go. "I wish more then anything for it to work, Cayden."

Cayden pulled her against him, holding her tight. "I hope that wish comes true," he whispered.

"Why aren't you there?" Colleen asked, gently, relaxing in his embrace.

"I came back to check on you," Cayden said softly.

Colleen eyes soften. "Thank you Cayden, for taking care of me." She kissed him on the cheek, then leaned against his chest.

"What else would I do with my time," Cayden said as he stroked her hair.

"Be with your mom," Colleen whispered, relaxing from his touch.

"I have been doing that too," Cayden said. "But..."

Colleen looked up at his face. "But what?"

"I just feel so useless," Cayden grumbled but not at her, but at himself.

She gently touched his cheek. "You're not useless. Don't ever say such a thing. You're trying and that is the most important thing."

"But it's not good enough. She's in so much pain and because of the pain killers, she's barely conscious most of the time."

"But yesterday she didn't look in all that pain that you are describing." Colleen replied, with a cough escaping her throat.

"Honey, you've been asleep for four days," Cayden told her.

Colleen's eyes widened, and she slowly leaned back down against the pillows. "Wha..aa..t?" she said slowly, letting the information sink in. Four days? She was out for fours days. She glanced at him. "How sick was I?"

"You had pneumonia," Cayden told her. "You were pretty sick."

She looked down at her hands. Her eyes saddened, realizing she had caused so much worry towards her parents and her friends. "Oh."

Cayden caressed her cheek. "Hey, what's that look for?"

"Nothing," Colleen answered in a quiet, then quickly change the subject. "May I have some 'mato soup?"

Cayden chuckled. "Sure, you want it up here or downstairs?"

"Whatever is easier," she answered, another cough escaping.

"Either way is fine with me. But as soon as you finish eating I need to get back to the hospital," Cayden told her gently.

Colleen nodded, trembling slightly from feeling cold. Watching him stand up from the bed and heading out of the room, she turned over, wrapping herself tighter under the covers, and blinked back tears.

She worried everyone and caused time from Cayden to take time away from taking care of his mother, and worst of all, she knew that she lost the scholarship. Her eyes slowly closed, drifting her back into the dreams.

Someone touched her head, petting it slowly, gently, and then felt a fuzziness against her cheek. Her eyelids slowly opened and found herself staring straight into the black eyes of Brutus. "Hey, Bear."

"Colly all better now?" Eryn asked, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Colly better," Colleen answered. "How you feeling, munchkin?"

"Wiff my finners." Eryn said, mimicking her mother.

Colleen giggled. "Come here you, Wittle Jaye," she said, reaching for the little girl and giving her a hug. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"I glad you feelin' better too," Eryn said hugging her back.

"Did Brutus get sick too?" Colleen asked, petting the bear. Then glanced down to notice Ice Cube, sleeping close to her, and wondered if Cayden had put the little toy there.

"Yeah. Cay Cay gave him a shot too and he didn't like it. Brutus cried," Eryn said seriously.

"I got a shot too, Brutus." Colleen said. "But it was good for us, because Cay Cay made us all better."

"Cay Cay gave me one too and I didn't like it. I got mad and kicked him in his private area."

Colleen's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face, picturing the scene in her head. "That wasn't very nice, Eryn. Cay Cay gave you the shot because he loves you. And I know Brutus loves Cay Cay, and I know Eryn loves Cay Cay."

"Does Colly love Cay Cay?" Eryn asked with great interest.

Colleen's eyes became wide as saucers and her mouth opened to its fullest. _Love Cayden!_ Her mind repeated, shocked what the little girl had asked. Then she recomposed herself. "Well, he is my friend, so yes, I love him—"

The little girl screeched loudly, "COLLY LOVE CAY CAY!!! COLLY LOVE CAY CAY!!!!"

Cayden stood in the doorway with three bowls of tomato soup on a tray watching the two of them, trying not to chuckle and ruin the moment.

Colleen sprang up and covered Eryn's mouth. "Eryn! You didn't let me finish. I went to say I love him like a brother, like you do." She released her hand from the little five-year-olds mouth. "Understand now?"

Eryn looked at her questioningly. "So you not wanna marwie Cay Cay?"

She touched the five year olds long ponytail, and twirled it around her fingers. "I'm sorry, munchkin, I'm not going to marry Cay Cay."

"Then can I marry Cay Cay?"

"Certainly! We can dress you in a long white dress, with white shoes, you can hold a huge bouquet of flowers. And Brutus can be the flower bear, but what am I going to be?"

"You be Cay Cay's best man," Eryn said excitedly.

"Alright, I'll be Cay Cay's best man." Colleen giggled, enjoying the game. A cough escaped her throat, followed by a shiver.

"Oh, you better not let Cay Cay see that or he'll give you anudder shot," Eryn said worriedly.

"I'll try not to let him see," Colleen replied.

"Too late," Cayden said from the door.

Eryn screeched and tried to climb under the covers and hide.

Colleen's jaw dropped, and she immediately realized that he had probably heard the entire conversation! Her cheeks became a dark rose color and she followed Eryn's lead, under the covers.

"Come on you two." Cayden said as if he hadn't heard anything. "Come on I got 'mato soup."

"'MATO SOUP!!!" Eryn said and kicked the blankets off her. "Get off my you stupid blankets!!!"

"Sorry, not hungry," Colleen mumbled from under the covers, not wanting to face him at that particular embarrassing moment.

"Come on, honey. You need to eat. Please?" Cayden requested, concern filled in his tone.

_Honey!_ Did he just call her honey? Colleen stayed under the covers in silence. Her heart filled with confused emotions. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Then slowly buried herself deeper into the blankets.

"Colleen, if you don't eat I'll have to put in an IV tube," Cayden warned.

"Umm, can I get back to you on that, in about twenty years?" Colleen replied, holding the blankets tightly around.

"Fine, here, I'll leave," Cayden said and sat the tray down with a slight bang. "James will come get it when you're done. I'll be back later." He sounded hurt and a little annoyed. He turned and started to head out the room.

Colleen listened from under the covers to him leave the room, and sighed. She kept hurting his feelings, but she knew he didn't understand how embarrassed she felt. She slowly removed the blankets over her head, and turned around, her appetite disappearing, and this time, not from the illness.

"Eat, Colly," Eryn pleaded gently.

"Maybe later, Eryn," Colleen replied, then asked, "Want me to feed you?"

"No. I'm gonna go play," Eryn said sadly and climbed off the bed.

Colleen sat up from the mattress. "Eryn, you need to eat. You have to be strong." She watched the little girl head towards the couch and the laptop. Her eyes widened, remembering the disk. Quickly, she flung the covers away, sending Ice Cube flying through the air, and onto the floor. She stepped on the rug with her bare feet and felt them fall from beneath her, sending her tumbling down to her knees.

"CAY CAY!!!!" Eryn screamed. "COLLY FELL!!!"

Within almost a minute, Cayden rushed into the room.

Colleen grabbed the blankets to steady herself from losing her balance. She kicked herself mentally, knowing that her body still fought the fatigue. "I'm fine, just got out of bed too quickly."

Cayden helped her up off the floor. "You have to be careful."

She nodded. "Thanks. Didn't know my legs would turn to jell-o."

"You've been really sick," Cayden said. "I'm off to the hospital." He helped her back to bed.

"Say hello to Aunt Allie for me," Colleen replied, her head resting on the pillow.

"I wanna go see Mommy," Eryn demanded.

"I'm sorry munchkin but you know you can't," Cayden said sympathetically.

"Eryn, I can't go either," Colleen tried to sooth the little girl. "Maybe when we both feel better, we can go together."

"Colleen neither one of you are contagious," Cayden told her.

"Then why don't you take her?" Colleen asked softly.

"She's too young. You have to be fourteen in this country to be allowed to visit the hospital," Cayden told her.

Colleen bolted straight up, ignoring the dizziness surrounding her head. "What!?" she cried out. "That's absurd! She needs to see her mother! That's not fair! It's NOT!" She began coughing uncontrollably.

Eryn started to cry hard and bolted out of the room.

"I know but that is their regulations here. We're not in the US remember," Cayden said as he rubbed her back.

Her coughing finally subdued. "It's really not fair keeping her away from her. She needs to see her."

"I know that. I've been trying to make them see that," Cayden added sadly.

"I hope you do," Colleen replied. "You need to find Eryn, bring her back. I'll keep her company until you return from the hospital" She looked at him, locking her eyes to his, and gently asked, "Are you coming back?"

"Probably not until she comes home."

"Alright." Colleen murmured sadly, not knowing when she would be seeing him again.

Cayden stood up, his weight leaving the bed. "I'll call."

Colleen nodded, watching him leave the room. She glanced at the tomato soup, and knew she still had no appetite. Turning once again over, her mind drifted back to the base and all her friends, and realized she had become homesick. But was it home? All her chances for the scholarship were gone, and there was nothing on the base she could really help with. For the first time in her life, she too felt useless. Maybe it would be best to return to Atlanta and back at the dojo.

Her eyes glanced around, trying to find her beloved stuffed friend, only to realize he still resided on the elegant rug. She slowly sat up and moved her legs around, letting her feet touch on the warm carpet and very carefully stood up, holding on to the corner of the mattress. She inched forward, spotting Ice Cube on the floor. She felt her leg give out and grabbed hold of the bedpost. Breathing for several minutes, regaining her strength, she bravely took several steps forward towards the stuffed animal. She felt a cramp on her upper thigh, releasing her cry out from the pain, before she landed on the floor, next to her black and white friend. She gave a aggravated sigh, taking hold of him, and closed her eyes. Several hours had passed when she felt a set of strong arms pick her up gently from the floor.


	14. trì deug

Scarlett's eyes slowly opened, allowing the tear to drop down her cheek. The image of her son, still vividly in her head— his smile, his laugher, and his last hug—before he had left to join G. I. Joe. She wiped the tear away, hoping that her husband wouldn't wake to find her in tears.

They had returned late in the evening, to find Colleen on the floor, with a sleeping Eryn next to her, both with their special friends. Duke had lifted them both and tucked them back in the bed, covering them with the warm blankets.

Cayden had arrived at the hospital, when Jaye's condition had slightly worsened. He stayed beside his mother's bedside, holding her hand, letting his father sleep on the extra bed in the room. He had told them to leave, to return to the manor to cheek on Colleen and Eryn, and to get some sleep.

Scarlett glanced towards the closed eyes of her husband, who needed the deserved rest. She reached out her hand, touching his gray streak blond hair, trailing it down to his cheek, rubbing it gently with the back of her fingers, before continuing to trail them down his neck and stopping at his chest, just above his heart.

She slid closer to him, leaning her head against his chest, feeling the quick rate of his heart, thumping inside. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled it over her waist, and let it rest on her back. Her own hand, trailed over his waist, feeling the little spasm of his tickle area, before it stopped and reached its destination on his back.

She wanted to stay with him, like this, for all eternity. Feeling his breath against her forehead, feeling his strong arm around her, and feeling his love from his beating heart. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment, letting it pause, enjoying every single second.

Then, she felt his arm hold her closer, tighter, and his head moving back and forth, madly on the pillow. His body tensed, jerked around and his hold became tighter around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"Conrad, wake up!" Scarlett cried out to him, watching his features, changed dramatically from suffering.

His arms wrapped her tighter, and a groan escaped from deep in his throat, followed by a cry.

Her heart pounded against his, feeling his hold tighten even more, not allowing her to move, crushing her against his chest.

"CONRAD! WAKE UP!" Scarlett shouted, trying to revive him.

His eyes flew open and his breathing escalated, matching the rhythm of his heartbeat. He glanced down, his eyes wide with fear, finding her in his arms. He immediately let go of her, releasing her from his deadly grasp. He breathed heavily, shaking the thought from his mind and closed his eyes.

Scarlett slowly reached up and touched his cheek, caressing it. She sat up, and leaned backwards on the wooden headboard. She took his head, and gently placed it on her lap, stroking his hair with her fingers, with her other hand holding his, tightly, strong. "It's all right, I'm right here."

Duke slowly wrapped one of his arms around her and hugged her tightly with it. His body was still shaking.

She leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead, continuing to stroke his hair, allowing the time needed for him to relax. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," she whispered in his ear, her voice filled with love.

Finally, after several minutes his muscles started to visibly relax and his grip on her loosened.

Scarlett continued to talk soothingly to him, never letting go of his hand. "Don't be scared, I'm right here."

"I...love you, Shana," Duke said softly. "You and Colleen were what kept me going while I was a prisoner."

A tear trailed down her cheek, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "My entire heart loves you, Conrad," she replied, leaning her head on his, continuing to stoke his hair with her hand.

"You should get some sleep," Duke said softly.

"No, I want to stay up with you," Scarlett replied softly, now rubbing her hand up and down on his arm.

"Well, then lay down and let me curl up with you," Duke said looking up into her beautiful blue eyes.

Scarlett lowered herself back down on the pillow, and into his arms. "Maybe you should rest today," she told him. "I can go to the hospital alone."

"No. I'm not going to let you go alone. I've seen how much watching her wither away is hurting you." He held her tightly and kissed her exposed neck lovingly.

She closed her eyes from his touch. Then felt his lips trail from her neck to her own, sending them both in a world they only knew. Seconds seemed like hours, when they finally parted from the kiss. Her eyes glazed with tears. She loved him so dearly, if anything happened to him, part of her would remain hollow forever.

"Hey, what are the tears for?" Duke asked gently.

"It's that I lost you for two years," Scarlett answered, her voice trembling. "I don't know what I would do if anything should happen to you."

"All we can do is make the time we do have together worth while," Duke said caressing her cheek.

Scarlett rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at his face. She shivered from the thought and moved closer to him, feeling the heat of his body nearly touching hers. "Every second is precious."

Duke comforted her as best he could. He was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He reached over and looked at the caller ID. "It's Cayden."

Scarlett looked at him. "You… you think something happened. He would never..."

"I don't know," Duke said and answered the phone. "What is it, Cayden?" He listened for a moment. "Oh no."

She watched his face drain color and a lump rose to her throat. The tears trailed down her cheeks, from the pain in her heart being released. Her eyes closed and she lowered her head to the pillow, knowing that she had lost her best friend. "No..."

"Alright buddy, we'll be right there," Duke said before he hung up.

Scarlett looked at her husband, her heart racing, her stomach feeling heavy, and a wave of nausea surrounded her head. "No... please.. no."

"She's getting weaker," Duke said still looking at the phone in his hands. "She's asking for us."

The tears continued to trail down her cheeks. She had been strong the entire time until everything began to crumble around her, letting reality set in. Her best friend was going to leave her just as her own son did a few years ago.

"I'm going to lose her, just like I lost our son," Scarlett choked out, trembling from the sobs that rocked her body.

Duke pulled her into a tight comforting hug. "It's all right. I'm here."

Scarlett swallowed the pain. She had to be strong for all them. They would need her now, their anchor. She couldn't fall apart now. No. She nodded, letting the tears slowly stop. "How can I tell Eryn," she softly murmured. "Conrad, how can I tell that special little girl her mother is going to leave her? How?"

"We'll do it together," Duke promised.

She nodded, leaving his strong arms, and standing up from the warm bed. She walked to the closet, took out a blue sweater and gray pants for herself, and a gray sweater with black pants for her husband. Quickly they hastily dressed and headed out of the bedchambers to Colleen's room. Entering the room, they found both of the girls sleeping together in a hug, with Brutus and Ice Cube in the middle.

Scarlett slowly sat on the edge of the bed, shaking her daughter awake. "Honey, wake up."

Colleen's eyes slowly opened. "Mom?" Then her features instantly changed drastically. "Something happened, didn't it?"

"Aunt Allie is not doing well," Scarlett whispered, glancing at the sleeping Eryn.

Colleen's eyes began to tear and bolted into her mother's arms. "Can I go see her? I know I'm still sick. But I need to see her."

Scarlett touched her daughter's face. "I need you here with Eryn, for right now. She's going to need you."

"I understand, Mom," Colleen whispered, looking at her father, who sat next to the little girl, stroking her hair. "Dad, is it bad?"

"Yes sweetie, it is," Duke said, telling her the truth.

Colleen hugged her mother tightly. Her eyes stared downcast towards the sleeping Eryn. "Dad, how are we going to tell her? It's going to break her heart."

"I don't know honey. Her father will probably do that. But she's going to need all of us," Duke told her.

"Mommy..." Eryn said in her sleep.

Colleen left her mother's embrace and touched Eryn's head gently. "Eryn, it's Colly."

Scarlett looked at Duke, her features being brave for all of them.

Eryn opened her hazel eyes. "Colly...I want my mommy." Her voice was so sad and longing.

Colleen kissed her forehead. "I know, sweetheart. I know." She then glanced at her father. "Dad... please... can you take her. She needs to see her mother…what if..." her voice trailed off and a tear dropped.

Scarlett touched Colleen's shoulder, then looked at her husband. "Conrad?" her own voice plead now too.

Duke gave in. "Alright. We'll find a way to get her in there," he promised.

Eryn hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thank you, Uncle Con Con."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Colleen cried out, hugging him too.

Scarlett smiled. "Oh, give me some room too." She leaned over and hugged him tight. "Yeah, thanks, Uncle Con Con."

Eryn squirmed away. "I need to put on mommy's favorite dress." She ran out of the room,.

"Hurry, young lady," Scarlett called out, "but I'm going to put a heavy sweater on you, before we leave. It's too cold outside."

Colleen coughed. "Well, if she's going, can I go too?" She gave the puppy dog look at her father. "Please?"

"Okay," Duke said. "But don't cough on your Aunt."

"I'll stay by the door. Promise," Colleen replied.

"Wear something warm," Scarlett warned her daughter.

"Yes, Mom."

Eryn ran crying hysterically out of her bedroom dressed in only her frilly underwear and carrying her dress.

"Hey, why the tears, Eryn," Scarlett soothed softly. She bent over and took the dress in her arms. "Pink? Hmm..." She smiled at the little girl. "Come here, let me help you put this on. You want to be pretty for mommy, right?"

"I can't get it over my head," Eryn cried.

Scarlett held the dress for the little girl, and put it over her head. Then she made sure the dress floated nicely to the ground. She turned Eryn around and tied the bow in the back. "Your mommy has good taste, I love the Strasburg Children."

Duke looked at her clueless, and the two women burst out laughing.

Colleen cleared her throat. "Umm, Dad… could you?" She nodded towards the door and pointed to her nightgown.

"Oh." Duke blushed a little bit. "I'll leave you to get dressed." He stood up and quickly departed the room.

Eryn still sniffled and tears quietly slid down her cheeks.

Colleen climbed off the bed and bent in front of Eryn. She gave her a quick hug. "Don't cry, Eryn. Do you want your mommy to see you upset?"

The little girl shook her head.

Scarlett stroked Eryn's hair. "How about you bring the brush and we put that long hair of yours in a French braid?"

Eryn nodded and went and grabbed the brush then stood a good distance from Scarlett still looking scared and confused.

"Colleen, get dressed," Scarlett ordered. She stood up and walked over to Eryn.

"Alright, Mom." Colleen headed for the wardrobe.

Scarlett knelt down, touching the little girl's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

The little girl sniffled again and looked down. "What if Mommy not know me anymore. She been gone forever."

"Oh, honey." Scarlett pulled her in a hug, rubbing her back softly, and feeling Eryn's hand around her neck and her tears streaming down. "Your mommy will always remember you, no matter where you are or what you are doing. She will never forget you. Always remember that. Mommies never forget."

"Promise?" the little girl asked for reassurance.

"I more than promise" Scarlett said, looking into those sad hazel eyes. "I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair."

The little girl smiled, looking very much like her mother when she did that. "Can I spit in his hair?"

"We'll see," Scarlett answered with a twinkle in her eye. She took the brush in her hair, and brushed Eryn's hair in an elegant braid. "There, you are. Now you look like a princess."

Eryn twirled around in her dress.

"Mom. I'm ready," Colleen announced. She wore a heavyset white knitted sweater and black pants.

"Good, and wear your long coat," Scarlett replied. Taking Eryn's hand in her own, they headed down the hallway and down the staircase, where Duke stood waiting for them.

The butler brought their coats, and they all rushed out to the limo awaiting them. The drive to the hospital took over an hour's time. Walking into the building, two men stopped them, glancing down at Eryn.

"She's not allowed here. No children," one of them stated.

"But she has to see her mother!" Scarlett replied, holding on to Eryn in her arms.

Duke stood in front of the little girl. "She's going to see her mother."

"But, sir," the guard said.

"There be no buts, laddie," Robert Burnett stated, coming up from behind the guard.

"Uncle Robert, tell them to let her inside!" Colleen pleaded, holding Eryn's arm.

Scarlett started to walk down the hallway, with Jaye' s daughter in her arms. Law or no Law, she was determined for Eryn to see her mother. She felt a hand on her arm, and was jerked backwards.

"You can't take her inside! I don't care if you are the Queen herself!" the one guard commanded.

"Get your hands off my wife," Duke growled as he grabbed the man's arm.

Robert poked the man with the end of his cane. "Me granddaughter will see her mother, laddie or me contributions to this hospital will cease."

The guard sneered at Duke. "You have no right to bring her in here."

He then turned to old man. "And who do you think you are? Robert Burnett or something?" He started laughing.

Scarlett twisted her body, kicked the guard in the knee, then started running down the hall, holding Eryn tightly in her grasp.

"Get back here woman!" the guard yelled, starting to run toward Scarlett, but felt the bottom of the cane, sending him to the floor.

"I, laddie, be Lord Robert Burnett and that wee one be me granddaughter," Robert said with great authority.

The guard's dropped their jaws. "We sorry, Lord Burnett. Honest."

"Mom!" Colleen cried, starting to run after her mother, who was still holding Eryn. "Dad, hurry!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hallway.

Scarlett kept running, flying up the stairs to the second floor and racing toward the other end of the hallway, to Jaye's room. She grabbed the knob to the door and burst inside, closing the door behind her, breathing heavily.

"Shana!" Flint cried out from the seat, next to Jaye's bedside. "How did... how?"

Scarlett noticed his run down features and sent him a smile. "I'm a Joe, I can do anything." She walked towards the bed, toward Jaye's other side. She held her breath, glancing at the pure white features of her best friend. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke softly, "Allie, there's someone here to see you."

Jaye turned her head towards her best friend and opened her eyes. "Hi Shana," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey there crazy Scottish woman," Scarlett joked softly. "I brought you someone to see you." She slowly leaned down and hazel eyes met green ones.

Jaye's eyes started to tear up. "Oh my sweet little angel," she said very softly and slowly reached out and caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Hi, Mommy," Eryn said, trying to climb up on the bed to be with her mother.

"Eryn. I'll hold you for you to see your mommy," Scarlett whispered in the little girl's ear. "But I'll hold you as long as you want."

"But I wanna hold my mommy," Eryn said sadly.

Duke burst into the room in a panicked state. He spotted his wife in the room and let out a breath of relief.

"Con, what's the matter?" Flint jumped at the sight of his best friend's face.

Scarlett turned towards the door. "Where's Colleen?"

"Nothing now," Duke said breathing hard. "And Colleen's helping Robert."

"Wh...what's going on?" Jaye asked breathlessly.

"Umm." Scarlett bit her lip. "I'm probably going to get arrested. I broke the law bringing in Eryn and I… attacked a guard."

Flint smacked his forehead. "Oh boy."

"Nay, lassie," Robert said as he entered the room. "I took care of it. They be leavin' the wee one alone now."

Eryn managed to climb up next to Jaye's hip and gently rubbed her mother's leg.

Scarlett held on to Eryn, allowing her to stay on the bed, but making sure she didn't head over towards the IV. " Thank goodness for that."

Colleen walked into the room, staying next to the door. "Hi, Aunt Allie."

"Colleen...come in closer so I can see you," Jaye said, looking directly at her goddaughter.

"I don't think that is a very good idea, Allie," Duke said. "She's been sick."

"And what can it do to me now?" Jaye asked him seriously.

Scarlett took Jaye's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want you to get worse because of me, Aunt Allie," Colleen replied in a small-petrified tone.

Flint placed an arm over his goddaughter's shoulder.

"Honey, I won't," Jaye said.

"Go on, Lady Bug," Flint whispered in Colleen's ear, giving her a reassured squeeze. "It's okay."

Scarlett smiled at her daughter. "It's all right."

"Okay," Colleen murmured, still not fully convinced. She walked timidly towards the bed, now watching Eryn lie down, continuing to hold her mother's leg in her arms. She stopped next to her mother, and looked down at Jaye. "I missed you, Aunt Allie."

Jaye raised her weak arms up for a hug. "I've missed you too, Colly Wolly."

Colleen leaned down and carefully hugged her godmother.

Scarlett smiled at them, watching the special moment, then glanced to find Eryn asleep, next to her mother's leg. She gently stroked the little girl's head.

"Here, Red," Flint said, setting a chair down.

"Thanks, Dash," Scarlett replied, touching his arm, before sitting down, and making sure the little girl wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Where's Cayden?" Duke asked looking around the room for his godson.

Colleen looked up to her father, realizing that the young Faireborn was missing.

"He's with the doctors," Flint replied. He looked around at the faces. "Alright, I'm going to grab us all some food from the hospital cafeteria. "Let's go Hauser, I'm going to need some back up."

Duke nodded and followed Flint out of the room.

Scarlett glanced back from the doorway to her best friend. "Do you need anything?"

"No. You've given me what I need already," Jaye said and reached down and stroked the five year old's head.

"She put on that new dress of hers. She's wearing a sweater over it. I wasn't going to let her come out in the cold in a sleeveless summer dress," Scarlett replied.

Colleen smiled at Eryn. "She's been taking care of me, like a little doctor."

"Taking after Cayden," Jaye said with a weak smile.

"Who's taking after me?" Cayden asked as he walked into the room.

"Eryn is. She's playing doctor with Colleen," Jaye told him proudly.

Cayden smiled warmly at his sleeping sister. "Where's Dad?"

"He's getting everyone something to eat from the cafeteria with my dad," Colleen replied.

Scarlett took off her jacket and covered the sleeping child. "Hope those two didn't get lost."

Cayden nodded. "Did Grandfather go with them?"

"Yes, honey," Jaye answered.

Scarlett glanced at Cayden, reading the expression on his face. Something was not right, and the young medic knew.

Colleen sat on the second bed in the room, trying to be farther away, not to spread any unwanted germs on Jaye. A cough escaped her throat and she blushed.

"Hey, what are you doing out and about, Sickly?" Cayden asked, walking over, feeling her forehead like he had been doing for several days now.

"I got bored at the manor, so decided to go AWOL, ran into some trouble and somehow wounded up here," Colleen explained seriously.

Scarlett sent Jaye a smile, watching the interaction between their children.

"Ahh so out raising hell again I see. And without me. I'm hurt," Cayden teased and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Jaye watched with growing interest.

"Yes, well, that nice cute Scottish lad did give me a few pointers on how to play cricket," Colleen replied, her mouth in a slight smirk.

"Oh, really? Maybe I'll have to beat him up then," Cayden joked.

"Cayden!" Colleen scolded. "Men! Always thinking about violence." She rolled her eyes.

"Not always," Cayden defended. "Only when they feel someone is getting in their way and I saw you first."

Colleen had a twinkle in her eye. "And Sammy saw you first. You have three letters from her back at the manor."

Scarlett glanced at the ceiling, praying her husband would not return at that particular moment.

"Actually you saw me first, remember we used to play together on the base. And those letters can be burned," Cayden told her dismissively.

Colleen scratched her head, thinking. "Odd, I don't remember playing with you on the base. I do remember this weird looking skinny legged kid though, forgot his name." She looked at him, her eyes serious. "You can't hurt Sammy's feelings, she loves you."

Scarlett coughed, then cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

"That's not love, honey. That's lust," Cayden said

Colleen shook her head. "Well, hope you and Sammy have a good life together." She jumped off the bed. "Mom, I'm going to the gift shop. I want to buy something."

"Colleen—" Scarlett tried to warn her daughter, but watched her leave the room as if Destro walked in and asked her to join Cobra.

"What the—"" Flint's voice came from just outside the door.

They all turned to see Colleen walk backward in the room, her arm linked to her father's, who did not look pleased.

Duke scowled at her. "What do you think you're doing, young lady? You're still sick, so no running around!"

"Yes, sir," Colleen replied, heading back to the bed, ignoring Cayden's face, which was ready to burst with laughter from her predicament. She slowly sat back on the mattress.

"Here, I brought some things to eat," Flint said, taking a seat next to Jaye's bedside. "Got your favorite too, Allie."

"I don't want anything, honey," Jaye said apologetically. "Sorry."

"Dad..." Cayden tried to get his attention.

"You need to eat," Flint said, with worry in his eyes. "Please."

Eryn started to stir from the bed, and Scarlett picked her up gently, resting her on her lap. "Hey, munchkin," she said softly to the girl.

"Alright, I'll have a little bit of soup," Jaye relented.

Cayden walked over to Flint and whispered in his ear. "After you're done eating Dad, the doctors want to talk to you."

Flint looked up at his son. "I'll talk to them now." He turned to Scarlett. "Can you feed her for me, Red?"

"No problem, go on," Scarlett replied.

He nodded, then glanced at Jaye. "I'll be back in a moment, sweetie." He kissed her on the lips.

"Alright," Jaye said softly.

Robert watched his son-in-law leave with a feeling of dread.

They walked out in the hallway, and Flint put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Tell me."

Cayden just motioned for Flint to walk into Dr. McGregor's office. It was obvious he couldn't bring himself to tell his father.

Dr. McGregor stood up. "Please sit, Mr. Faireborn."

"I rather remain standing, Dr. McGregor. Tell me. I know it's grim. I can see it in her face," Flint said, feeling his son move closer to him.

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid we've done all we can for your wife Mr. Faireborn. Her cancer is too far advanced. I'm sorry. All we can do now is make her comfortable."

Flint closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His world was slowly disappearing and it was now up to him to remain strong for both his children. He opened his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. For all you done. I'm going to take her home, tomorrow. She'll want to be with her family."

"I have gotten everything together for your son, so he can take care of your wife. He's a fine physician." Doctor McGregor patted Flint on the shoulder. "Again, I am truly sorry. We had hoped for better results."

Cayden stood back there trying to remain in doctor mode but it wasn't working to well.

Flint nodded, shaking the doctor's hand, then turned around and put his arm around his son, guiding him out to the hallway. "I'm proud of you, remember that," he whispered.

For the first time since he found out about his mother, Cayden broke down, and started to sob uncontrollably.

Flint took his son in his arms, holding him tight. "Just let it out, release it. I'm right here." His own voice shook but he had to remain strong. He held his son until the tears stopped, and recomposed himself to professionalism. "Come on, we need to tell everyone that your mom is coming home tomorrow."

They headed back into the room and all eyes fell on them, sharing the same conclusion, that the news was not what they hoped for.

"They...they want Allie to go home tomorrow," Flint announced solemnly to the room, his face torn, yet hiding behind the façade.

Scarlett felt a tear trying to escape, but closed her eyes shutting it inside, holding on to Eryn.

Jaye felt her eyes water but she refused to shed a tear in front of her children, especially her little girl.

"Yea!!! Mommy's coming home!!!" Eryn said excitedly, not realizing the finality of the event.

Colleen looked at Eryn, before glancing down at her hands, a lump slowly developed in her throat. She could feel the tears wanting to run down her face, and drop to the ground.

Scarlett kissed Eryn's head, leaned against it, closing her eyes. "Yes, darling, your mommy is going home," she whispered, softly.

Flint walked over to Jaye, and rested his hand on her head. He couldn't tell her how he felt, not wanting his control burst like a dam, but he's eyes told her, the love deep in his brown eyes.

Robert stood up, his emotions hidden away through years of practice. "Well, then, we'd better be gettin' back, and gettin' everything set for ye."

Flint nodded. "Thanks, Da." He walked over and hugged the old man, tight. Holding him like his true father.

Scarlett took Jaye's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. "I'm going to make sure Cook makes all your favorites tomorrow." She swallowed the lump trying to escape.

"Thanks, Shana," Jaye said softly.

Duke was trying not to cry but his eyes glistened. "Don't worry about anything, Allie."

"I'm going to stay here with Mom and Dad," Cayden said with more strength than he felt.

"I stay too," Eryn said, glancing all around.

Scarlett kissed Eryn's cheek. "How about you and I go back to the manor, make your mommy's bedroom all beautiful, and make her some new pictures for the wall." She felt Duke's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Okay!" Eryn said happily. "And a Welcome Home sign."

Cayden smiled at his sister.

"I will see to it ye get everything ye need for the sign," Robert said.

"Thanks, Da," Flint replied softly. "I'll take you all out." He smiled at his best friends and their daughter.

Scarlett nodded slowly, standing up with Eryn in her arms. She looked down at her best friend for over twenty eight years. "I'll see you tomorrow. Eryn and I will make sure that room is perfect for your arrival."

Colleen slowly stood from the bed, her heart heavy from the news. She wanted to just run home and cry until there were no tears to cry.

"I can't wait to see it," Jaye said with a brave smile.

Scarlett smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. She walked over to her husband, who put his arm around her waist.

Colleen walked over to Jaye and slowly leaned down to give her a hug. "I love you, Aunt Allie," she whispered in Jaye's ear, so softly and small that only one person could hear.

"I love you too, Sugar Plum," Jaye whispered back to her goddaughter.

Colleen nodded and rose from the bed. She turned around, heading for the door slowly, not wanting to see Cayden's face, afraid she would fall apart in front of him. She noticed her parents were waiting outside, with Flint and a happy-looking Eryn.

Robert was out getting the limo to come pick them up, when they all came out of the building.

"Come on, pumpkin," Duke said, when the limo stopped in front of them. He took Eryn in his arms, and put her in the car. Scarlett and Colleen hugged Flint before getting in.

Back in the room, Jaye looked over at Cayden. "We need to talk."

"What is it, Mom?" Cayden asked in concern.

"What are your feelings towards, Colleen?" Jaye asked matter-of-factly.

"Mom!!!"

"Don't you mom me. Answer the question."

"I...I don't know. I care about her...a lot."

"Do you love her?"

"Mom, I really don't want to get into this right now. This isn't the time."

"Time, Cayden, is something I don't have much of."

"Mom, please don't talk like that," Cayden said, sitting down in an empty chair and burying his face in his hands.

"Well..." Jaye prodded.

"Well what?"

"Do you love her?" she asked again.

"Yeah, Mom. I think I do," Cayden answered honestly, looking over at his very frail mother.

"I want you to ask her to marry you," Jaye said. "Before I'm gone."

"But I don't even have a ring and I don't know how she feels," Cayden protested.

"I do," Jaye said with a slight smile and pulled the engagement ring Flint had given her twenty two years earlier off her finger. She had lost so much weight they were a little too big for her fingers. "Give her this."

"Mom, I can't take that ring."

"Yes, you can. It would mean a lot to me. Take it."

Cayden took the ring. "Alright, Momma. I'll do this, for you."

"Do it for yourself first. But humor me as well," Jaye said with a chuckle. "I can hear your father coming."

"How?"

"I know the sound of his footsteps."

Flint walked into the room and stopped short, looking at their faces. "Is everything all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, honey," Jaye said with a tired smile. "Everything is just fine."


	15. ceithir deug

A month had passed since Lady Jaye was released from the hospital and had moved back to Burnett Manor. Everyone's mood had become grim and Scarlett tried to keep everyone with high hopes. Flint had stationed himself next to his wife's side constantly, watching her slowly disappear. His exterior remained calm, even though in his heart, his entire world was collapsing.

Scarlett spent most of her days watching over Jaye, making sure Flint ate his meals and constantly watching over the three younger people. She rarely had a moment to sit or relax, and remained the anchor for all of them.

Duke constantly traveled to and from the Joe base to the manor. He tried to arrive during on Friday evenings and depart during on Sunday evenings. Between his overcrowded schedule, chasing the Joe delinquents on the base and his POW nightmares, he needed a short retreat. But even during his time spent at the manor, he rarely saw his wife, who spent her time rushing around, helping everyone.

Eryn had become Scarlett's little shadow, everywhere the redhead went, the little girl would follow. Brutus too. Eryn helped Scarlett feed her mother, helped keep her father company, and helped making sure both Colleen and Cayden spent some time doing something fun and entertaining for their sanity.

Cayden spent hours at a time taking turns with Flint at his mother's bedside. His green eyes only showed the sorrow he felt. The remainder of his time was spent with Colleen and Eryn. He couldn't imagine a day without the strawberry blond. His heart belonged to her, which pulsed quicker, every second his spent time with the general's daughter. But the question remained, did she have feelings for him? His mother's health was deteriorating every second and he had to set her mind at ease as to when the ring would be on a certain finger.

Colleen helped by taking care of Eryn when Scarlett requested and made sure Cayden didn't wander around in a depressed state. The rest of her time, she spent in her room, once again typing on her laptop, her fingers flying constantly, releasing her feelings in the words.

Early in the morning, Duke had ventured into the gardens, playing with Eryn, allowing his wife a moment of rest. After a game of catch, hide and seek and 'where did Brutus go?', he brought back inside the little girl and left her in the loving hands of Robert Burnett. He walked down the hallway towards his bedchambers, when a conversation caught his ear, turning his mind to high alert.

"It's vibrating!" Colleen's surprised voice floated out of the room.

"Yeah, isn't it neat?" Cayden replied. "You can really feel the vibration."

"Mine doesn't vibrate," Colleen answered. "How does it really work?"

Duke's eyes widened! _What the bloody blue blazes! _went through his head.

"Here, let me show you. All you have to do is push forward and see, it vibrates!" Cayden explained.

A few giggles came from within the room and Duke inched closer against the wall, trying to listen in on the conversation. Perspiration began to flow down his forehead.

"Want to taste my pickle?" Cayden suddenly asked, his voice floating out of the room.

"Sure," Colleen replied, her tone causal.

Duke's jaw hung, his heartbeat raced. Pickle! PICKLE! He could only imagine with the warrant officer's reputation from the past, what was going on in the room!

Then a few seconds later, Colleen's voice sounded, "It's a little salty, but pretty good."

Cayden laughed, his laughter escaping the room and landing in the general's ears.

Duke closed his eyes, mumbling about several long punishments.

"Where is it going?" Colleen asked, her voice excited. "It's vibrating again!"

"Down, just a little more and I'm going to be inside," Cayden answered, his own excitement in his tone.

Duke started to breathing hard, panting. What the hell was that man doing to his little girl! He was going to court martial and then transfer him to Alaska! Then his daughter's next words sent him over the edge.

"You're inside!" Colleen stated happily. "Why isn't it vibrating?"

"Wait, just one second and it will, watch," Cayden explained again.

Duke clutched his chest, sweat trailed down his skin and his blood pressure began to sky rocket.

"Oh, Cayden! This is fantastic!"

"See, told you!" Cayden laughed. "Careful though, one false move and it can—"

Not waiting for any other words, Duke stormed into the room, his features exactly like a very angry looking Joe leader ready to tar and feather. He stopped dead in his tracks, spotting them both on the floor, their faces now on his own.

"What the—" Duke tried to say, but his words were swallowed hard from the scene before him. His mouth remained open but not a single word or sound came out.

Colleen and Cayden glanced at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Hi, Dad," Colleen greeted timidly, then sending an odd look toward Cayden before glancing back up at her father. "Cayden is showing me how to play the game Kingdom's Revenge on Playstation Five."

Cayden nodded. "We just got it this morning from Aunt Brody! It's not even out in the market yet!" he said with a childlike grin on his face.

Colleen nodded. "Mmmhmm and also the remotes move! It's so neat! When you move the character on the scene, your game controller vibrates to the character's movement!" She demonstrated the vibrating game controller by making her character run forward on the screen and crash into the castle wall. "See!"

Duke's mouth remained open, saying nothing.

"Colleen, are you done with your hamburger and fries?" Cayden asked, picking up his plate.

Colleen nodded. "Almost done. Just let me finish eating that pickle."

They glanced back at the Joe leader, and then looked once again at each other.

"Daddy? You all right?" Colleen asked, now getting worried.

He didn't reply, only turned around, retreated out of the room, faster than any Wolverine tank ever created and walked very briskly towards his bedchambers. He stormed in not bothering to knock on the door, and found Scarlett sitting on the bed, talking on the phone.

Scarlett looked up from the magazine on her lap to his face. Her eyes widening. "What, Siobhan? Blue?" she asked on the phone.

Duke started pacing in the room, his features changing every second.

"Sio, I have to run. Conrad just walked in and seems a little upset," Scarlett said into the receiver, and then added, "Yes, that's the face." She bid her sister goodbye.

Scarlett kept watch on her husband, noticing his expression set hard as if he was trying to control his thoughts at the particular moment. "Are you all right?"

"I think Colleen should come back with me during the week," Duke said still pacing frantically.

"Why?" Scarlett asked perplexed.

"She and Cayden are getting too close!" Duke exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Conrad, they're friends! Of course they are going to get close!" Scarlett replied, getting out of the bed, and walking towards him.

Duke looked at Scarlett. "No, I'm talking close close."

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "What the blue blazes are you talking about! It's not like you caught them..." She stopped talking, then her eyes widened. "Did you?"

Duke blushed. "Well I thought I did. They were talking about vibrating and tasting his pickle!!!!!"

Scarlett's mouth opened wide. "What? Come again?" She slowly sat down on the chair staring at him, her face paling.

"I...I rushed into the room thinking they were...but it was a video game."

She closed her eyes and sighed with relief. If he had caught them doing anything, his top would had really blow off! "Thank Heavens." She then looked at him. "But I don't think you should take Colleen back to the base."

Duke looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Haven't you heard a thing that I said?!"

"Conrad, if it's meant to be, then taking her to base won't stop it. He'll follow her there. What are going to do, send her back to Atlanta?" Scarlett shook her head.

"Well, if I have to, yeah," Duke said looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

Scarlett stood up from the chair. "Con, you can't do that! You can't protect her forever!" Her voice slightly accelerated.

"I have to," Duke said frantically and started pacing again.

"From what? Cayden?" Scarlett asked. "Did you see him be disrespectful towards her? Yell at her? Or threaten her? Did you?"

"No. His father would probably kick his ass," Duke said as if it didn't matter.

"Why would Dash do such a thing?" Scarlett asked, feeling getting angrier. She began pacing the opposite from him.

"Because he wouldn't stand for his son to be disrespectful to a woman," Duke said his back to her.

She could see how tense he was. "Then tell me what did Cayden do to make you so wound up?" Scarlett pursued. She stopped pacing and stared at his back.

"He's getting to comfortable around her."

"So, is that is all?" Scarlett asked, throwing her arms over her head. "So what happens if they fall in love? They've known each other for years! They mostly grew up together!"

Duke turned around and looked at her. His face was full of anger but it wasn't directed at her. "I won't have it, Shana! I won't stand for it!!"

"Why not?" Scarlett asked again, her face turning red. "Conrad, she's not a child anymore! She will fall in love with the right person! And if it's Cayden, then that's what will be!"

"NO!!" Duke yelled. "Damn it. I won't lose another child!!"

Scarlett stood there in shock. "Conrad, you are not going to lose her. Don't you think I thought of this myself? Colleen and I are so close, and yet when she gets married, it won't be the same," she admitted softly.

Duke looked at her and noticed her pain and exhaustion. "Oh, baby." He rushed over to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine," Scarlett murmured in his strong arms. "Colleen is still young, Con. She still has years to find that special someone, just like I did."

"But she's my baby, Shana," Duke said almost whining, still holding her tightly.

"She's grown up, she's not a little girl anymore. If you haven't noticed, she is going to be twenty one soon, very soon," Scarlett replied. She wanted to tell him another thought that had been crossing her mind, but found it best to leave it at bay, for now.

Duke sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Scarlett leaned against his chest, then rose her head to meet his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" she asked gently.

"Sure. Anything," Duke said looking down into the blue pools of her eyes.

"Would you see your baby girl in the arms of a stranger, someone we barely know? Or have her happy in the arms of someone we both love?"

"Damn it, Shana. How come you always got to ruin a good rampage?" Duke asked.

Scarlett left his embrace and walked over towards the large window. "Well, would you? But why are you so against Cayden?" Then she turned around staring at him, her eyes widening, getting the full understanding. "You have someone else in mind! Don't you?"

She took a step forward, while he took a step back. Her eyes narrowed. "I see where this is going! I should had seen it before!" She began pacing, but stopped. "You think you found the perfect man for our daughter! Don't deny it!"

He gulped.

She took another step, while he took another one back. "It's Ben Steen! Isn't it? I know it is!"

"No, I can't stand that kid. I don't know what you're talking about," Duke said. "I just don't want her to get hurt. I'm her father and I'm supposed to protect her."

"She won't get hurt," Scarlett stated softly, feeling relieved that the Ben Steen idea was not in the picture. She was going to kill, Spades, later. "And besides, they are just friends. they haven't gone out, I know they haven't kissed..."

"How about we send her to the convent."

"Conrad!" Scarlett scolded. "We're not sending her to a convent!"

"But they don't allow men there."

"Con, you are this close." Scarlett said annoyed, putting her two fingers very close together and showing them in front of his face. "To making me break one of Flint's rules."

"Which rule is that?"

"The one about a certain redhead Joe running over someone with a Wolverine, maybe three times at that!" she answered. Her face serious to his teasing one.

"OOOOOOh!!!" Duke said laughing. "Have I gotten Mrs. Hauser all worked up?"

"Don't make me flip you, Hauser!" Scarlett stated, crossing her arms, and staring him down.

Duke started laughing harder and ran out of the room.

"Get back here, Hauser! So I can really break the other rule!" Scarlett yelled and started chasing him out of the room at top speed.

Duke was laughing loudly, running away from his wife.

Robert walked out of his study as both Hausers ran down the stairs and pass by his study door. "What is all the bloody racket?"

"Just chasing my husband, so I can kill him!" Scarlett replied, winking at the man and continued to chase the Joe leader outside to the south terrace. She looked to the left and the right, but couldn't spot him anywhere. "Where the bloody blue blazes are you, Blondie?" she yelled. "I'm going to tar and feather you!"

From the side of the terrace, sitting on a stone bench, both Colleen and Cayden stared in shock. They had just come out for a breath of fresh air and noticed the redhead burst out of the house in a racket. They stood up, bewildered, sharing an identical look.

Cayden walked over with Colleen. "Everything all right, Aunt Shana?"

"Everything will be fine, once I find your beloved uncle and bury him next to Danny and Ian!" Scarlett said loudly enough for him to hear.

Colleen gulped. "What did he do now?"

Scarlett looked at them for the first time and observed their posture. "Everything all right?" Still looking around for her missing in action husband.

"Well, while you two are playing hide and seek, Colleen and I are going for a ride," Cayden told her.

"That's alright by me," Scarlett said, "You two need to get out some. You've both been cooped up in the house most of the time."

"Thanks, Mom." Colleen smiled.

"Are you taking Eryn too?" Scarlett asked, still looking around.

"No, Eryn's taking a nap," Cayden said. "I hate to wake her. She hasn't been sleeping the best lately."

Scarlett nodded. "I'll take care of Eryn, don't you two worry. Take your time, but if it rains, please find shelter this time, alright?"

A bush moved towards the middle of the gardens.

"Kids, watch, this is how you win a battle," Scarlett smirked at them. She then turned and yelled out, "I see you soon to be in big trouble, General Hauser!"

She ran out into the lawn, towards where a blondish head poked out from behind one of the bushes, but suddenly cried out in pain, holding her stomach and collapsing to the ground, not moving.

"Shana! Oh God, Shana!!!" Duke cried out, emerging out from the bush, rushing towards his fallen wife. He knelt down, placing his hand on her cheek.

Scarlett opened her eyes, grabbed his both arms and flipped him over on his back. She stood up, rubbing her hands in triumph, and looked down at him. "Don't mess with a Joe woman." She smiled before turning and running towards the lake. "YO JOE!"

Colleen watched her mother and she started giggling. "Oh, she's good."

Cayden was laughing so hard he had to sit down on the steps.

"You are dead meat now woman!" Duke vowed, shaking his fist up in the air.

Colleen sat down next to Cayden, smiling at her father who was shaking his head on the ground. "Need help getting up, Dad?"

"Nah, just giving her a head start so she feels like she can outrun me," Duke said as he started getting up.

"Hope Mom doesn't hear that! She may indeed bury you next to Ian and Danny!" Colleen laughed, then looked around. "I don't see her."

"I'll find her," Duke said and ran off towards the lake.

"I hope so! Because otherwise we'll need to call for backup!" Colleen laughed, watching her father search frantically for his wife. "I'm glad to see them having some fun."

"Yeah, me too," Cayden said. "Come on, let's go riding. You can ride my mom's horse."

"Alright." Colleen nodded, standing up from the stairs.

Cayden led her to the stables and to the two horses that were all ready for them. "Would you like some help mounting?" he asked as he led her over to a beautiful Arabian horse.

"He's beautiful," Colleen commented, looking at the animal which had a wild look in it's eye. "Umm… maybe I should ride my mare again?"

Cayden nodded. "Maybe you should. This one's kinda wild. His name is Eth Tormey. The name means Fire Spirit."

The horse began to nod its head up and down, wanting to be ridden.

Colleen slowly edged closer to the animal and gently touched its neck. The horse neighed wildly and it's hoofs thumped madly on the ground. Taking a brave risk, she moved closer and with one swift move, mounted the stallion. "Ready."

"Good," Cayden said and handed her the reins.

"Where's your nag?" Colleen teased, laughing at the expression that he gave her.

Cayden stuck his tongue out at her and expertly mounted his horse.

"Baby," Colleen replied, then clicked on the stallion to run at top speed out of the stables, glancing behind her at his shocked features. "Come on, Spirit, let's see what you can do," she spoke to the horse, easing up on the reins for the stallion to run faster. She heard hoofbeats from behind and watched Cayden leave the stable chasing her at top speed. "Sorry, Caveman, but you can't catch me!" she called out to him.

"Oh, really?!" Cayden yelled and pushed his horse harder.

"Where did you learn to ride? Kiddie Riding Corner?" Colleen yelled back, pushing the Arabian at a faster speed, her ponytail flying behind her back.

The horses thundered past the lake, where a certain redhead had thrown a certain blond in the water.

Scarlett turned to see the horses pass them at full gallop.

Duke stood up and walked out of the water in time to see the two younger people riding by. "What the hell are they doing?"

Scarlett smiled at him. "Probably eloping." She stuck out her tongue at his shocked features and started running back towards the manor.

"There's no way in hell any daughter of mine is going to elope!!!" Duke yelled and ran after his wife.

The horses rounded the past the lake and headed towards the fields, into a heard of sheep, making the animal flee from their bursting speed.

"You can't catch me, Cay Cay!" Colleen yelled over her shoulder.

"That's because I'm letting you win!!!" Cayden yelled with macho bravado.

"You are such a liar, Beret Boy's son!" Colleen yelled back, lowering herself on the saddle and making the stallion run faster. She felt the wind in her face and the muscles of the powerful animal from underneath her legs.

Cayden took a short cut that she didn't know about. He headed his horse past hers and waited for the right moment to pass in front of her. He heard the hoofbeats near and the horse's breathing coming closer. He waited patiently. He spotted the strawberry blond hair approaching.

Suddenly, a snake slithered in front of the Arabian, causing the animal to rear in fright, then thump on the ground in fear. Colleen's horse reared again and she held on with all her might, trying to keep him from throwing her off. "Cayden!"

Cayden heard her scream and came rushing down the path from where he came out in front of her. He started to speak to the horse in Gaelic.

"Snake," she managed to say, struggling to remain on the frightened beast.

Cayden took out his pocketknife and threw it at the snake, hitting it in the head.

Colleen closed her eyes, not wanting to see the dead animal. "Did you have to kill it?"

"It was poisonous, honey. It was poised to strike," Cayden reassured her.

Colleen shivered, knowing what could have happened, if the serpent had attacked. She petted the horse's neck. "Easy, Spirit." She then looked to Cayden. "We should head back at the manor."

"No. Come on. The ocean is just a little bit further," he said, waving for her to continue as his eyes pleading.

"Alright," Colleen replied, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Let's go."

Cayden led the way there. He dared not look back while leading the horse through the thick thickets of the forest.

Colleen kept glancing at him, wondering why he all of a sudden had turned quiet. She watched his back, moving with the tempo of his horse, and noticed that he was no longer that skinny kid she once knew.

"Here we are," Cayden said, leading the horse out of the woodlands, coming to the beach. On the ground, a nice tartan blanket was spread with a picnic basket set on top to the side, waiting for them.

"You set me up," Colleen stated, glancing down at the picnic basket.

"Who me?" Cayden asked innocently as he dismounted his horse.

"Yes, you, Dr. Faireborn," Colleen answered, still on her horse, glancing down at his face.

He smiled happily up at her, loving how his plan fell into place. He held his arms up to her. "Here let me help you down."

"If you insist," she replied, reaching down to grab on to his shoulders.

Cayden slowly lowered her down. Once she was on the ground he stood there just looking into her eyes.

"What's with that look?" Colleen asked puzzled, now becoming more alert that he was hiding something.

"What? Oh nothing," Cayden said and led her over to the blanket.

She looked up at the sky, which was clear and bright blue. "At least it's not going to rain, this time."

"I've been watching the weather for two days," Cayden said as he sat down on the blanket and gently pulled her down beside him.

Colleen now looked at him more curiously. Why had he been watching the weather for those two days. What was so important for him to be keeping a closer watch of the weather system?

"Are you hungry? Helga made lots of food."

"Um, sure," Colleen replied, though her stomach was full from eating the hamburger, fries and pickles. Yep, something was up.

Cayden pulled out a bottle of wine and a bowl of strawberries.

Colleen's eyes widened with surprise. She stayed quiet, watching him pour the wine into two tall wineglasses.

He handed one to her and kept the other one for himself.

"Thank you," Colleen said politely, becoming even more suspicious. She sent him another curious glance.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Colleen answered, still giving him the look. Then shook her head and stared out to the ocean.

"It's almost at beautiful as you."

Colleen snapped her head toward him, her eyes wide with surprise and felt her body become still.

Cayden took a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about you, Colleen." he said, still staring out at the ocean. "You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing at night."

Colleen's mouth dropped opened and felt her face pale. Did he just say what she heard him say?

"I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Cayden?" Colleen found her voice and touched his arm gently. "I've seen you in my dreams when I was ill. You helped me guide me back. I can't imagine my life without you."

He looked at her and smiled. "It must be fate then."

She titled her head towards him. "What about fate? We've known each other since we were born."

"That brought us back together after all those years of being apart."

"No, that was the reunion." She smiled at him.

"Well whatever it was I'm glad it happened because now I feel the void I once had has been filled."

Colleen glanced down at the sand, sipping some of her wine. "Cayden, when Jeff died, part of me died with him. He was my best friend, and my brother." She looked back at his green eyes. "Then you returned in my life, not as that skinny big nosed kid I always made fun of, but something else. Something that filled the space that my heart had lost. You became my best friend."

"My mom helped me realize that I think more of you than just a friend."

She stared at him, her heart mystified from his words. He said more than a friend, did he love her? But also, did she return that love?

"I've grown to be quite fond of you. My feelings grow every day and I love you more than life itself." Cayden released his feelings.

Her hand moved downwards on his arm and touched his hand, covering it with hers. She held it gently, feeling his skin and realizing he was slightly trembling from nerves.

He looked into her eyes and she could see the fear in there, the fear of rejection, but more than that she could see his sincerity and love. He pulled out the ring—his mother's engagement ring, from his pocket. "Colleen, I would be honored and ecstatic if you would agree to be my wife."

Colleen's whole world halted. Her eyes glanced down at the special token of his love. Her heart absorbed his words. He loved her! He wanted her part of his world. He wanted to marry her and forever be with her. Her heart pounded, trying to untangle the true feelings for him, but did hers match his? She didn't know. Everything felt racing too quickly, but it seemed so right, was it?

Cayden looked at her hopefully. He wanted this more than anything.

"Cayden..." Colleen looked into his emerald eyes, finding the warmness inside, for her. A tear fell down her cheek, a result from all the emotions tugging her at the seams, poking at all sides, teasing her, calling her a stubborn girl. Then, she did the unthinkable, she rose to her feet, her eyes staring at the ring, and took a step backwards. "I..I..."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, she closed hers for a split second, turned and ran to the Arabian, mounting the spirited animal, charging away at top speed. Her long ponytail flying in the breeze. The horse's hooves thundered on the grass, mimicking her own heartbeat.

She rode, rode wildly on the land, not looking back, not wanting to see the pain she had just caused. Free Spirit ran freely. She let the reins loose in her hands, allowing the animal to unleash its speed. Cayden loved her! His whole heart loved her, and her own heart cried for him! He was there for her, she was there for him. But did she love him? She couldn't imagine a day without him in her world. She mentally kicked herself. Stopping the animal, she dismounted and wrapped her arms around its neck, allowing the stream of tears to rush down her cheeks.

The sky began to turn, clouding, darkening, and she found herself lost. The horse nudged her, causing her to stumble on the ground, and look at the wildness in its eyes. Even the horse knew! She stood up, stroking him on the neck, and then mounted the steed once again, allowing him to lead her home. Her heart pounded while racing back towards the manor and straight into the stables, causing the groomsmen to jump from the animal's speed down the stalls. She caught sight of his horse, back in its stall and her head hung. She had to talk to him, had to tell him!

Colleen ran into darkness of the night, towards the manor and burst in through the doors.

"Colleen! Where have you been!" Scarlett cried out in worry, walking out of the library.

She ignored her mother's concern, but ran up the stairs to her room, and towards the bed. Her head fell on the pillow, her eyes tearing once again. She had not noticed the small lump next to her, but felt two little hands holding her tight.

"I waited and waited for you," Eryn said sleepily.

"I'm here, munchkin," Colleen, wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. She kissed her forehead.

"Why you and Cay Cay so sad?" Eryn asked utterly confused.

Colleen held her closer, rubbing her back, letting her head rest on her shoulder, and felt the fuzziness of the stuffed bear against her chest.

"Because I hurt your brother's feelings," she softly told the little five year old.

"Why you hurt Cay Cay's feelings? He wuvs you." Eryn asked sniffling.

Cayden just sat there quietly on the couch, in the darkened room, listening, his heart broken.

"He asked me an important question and I didn't answer him," Colleen answered to Eryn.

Cayden pulled Colleen's stuffed penguin close to him as he listened.

"Why didn't you?" Eryn asked, yawning.

"Get some sleep, Eryn," Colleen said softly, holding her close.

"I no wanna go back to my room," Eryn whined slightly and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Who says about going back to your room? You going to sleep with me tonight," Colleen smiled down at her. She kissed her cheek. "I love you, you little munchkin."

"I wuv you too," Eryn said, cuddling closer to the young woman.

Cayden felt his eyes start to tear up and hugged Ice Cube even tighter.

"Night, Eryn," Colleen murmured gently. Then looking down at the brown bear, she quickly glanced around the bed. "Seen Ice Cube anywhere?"

"On the couch," Eryn answered, her eyes slowly closing.

Colleen looked down at her. "What's he doing on the couch? Did he and Brutus have a fight too?"

"No," Eryn said with a yawn.

"Alright, I'll go get the little guy," Colleen replied, with a yawn.

She slowly unwrapped her arms from Eryn and made sure the covers were tightly around the child, before she rose from the bed, and made her way towards to the couch. She bumped against something, stumbled and felt herself fall to the ground. She looked up and her eyes found him, sitting on the couch, with her penguin in his arms.

"Are you all right?" Cayden asked, looking down at her.

"Well, you are lucky you're not a Cobra. I would have attacked by now," Colleen replied, with a sparkle in her eye. She touched his knee with her hand and looked at him.

Cayden put the stuffed animal down and reached down to help her up.

Colleen slowly sat next to him, feeling his thigh against hers. She felt her heart thump madly in her chest, and her pulse quickened.

Cayden handed her the stuffed penguin. "Here's Ice Cube. You better get some sleep."

"Cay Cay I scared!!!" Eryn cried out.

"Eryn, we're coming!" Colleen answered, hearing the fear in her voice. She clutched Ice Cube in her hand and then grabbed Cayden's with her other hand, pulling him off the couch.

Cayden was shocked at what she did, but didn't say anything.

They rushed toward Eryn on the bed, who was now sitting up and trembling.

"We're here. We're right here," Colleen soothed, sitting down and pulling her in a hug. "You don't have to be scared, Eryn. You don't."

Cayden sat down on the other side of Eryn. "It's all right, munchkin. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

"Way down wiff me," Eryn pleaded.

Colleen looked at him, waiting for what he would do. But she watched him tense, becoming timid. Eryn needed him right now and deep down she knew that she needed him too. "There are plenty of pillows, but sorry, we ran out of stuffed animals for you to hold."

"That's alright. I don't need one." Cayden said and laid down next to his sister, insuring she was covered up.

"Maybe we should get you one. How about a frog in a karate outfit?" Colleen smirked, laying down on the pillow. A yawn escaped from her throat.

"Nah. I've got to many frogs at home in a closet thanks to my Aunt Brenna," Cayden said putting a protective arm on Eryn.

Eryn curled up into a ball in between them.

Colleen smiled. "You have to see all the frilly dance outfits I have from my Aunt Fallon. She tried, but I liked martial arts better than ballet." She lowered her head downwards, touching the little girl's.

Cayden chuckled.

"Sure, laugh, Faireborn," Colleen replied with a tease. "But may I remind you the time when you and Jeff grabbed my dresses, wore them and started running all over the farm in them?"

"Cay Cay wore a dress?" Eryn asked in shock.

"We were only seven," Cayden defended. "And we did it to get a rise out of our fathers."

"Yeah, I remember Dad and Uncle Dash chasing you through the corn fields, and Dad tackling both of you. But I also remember when they saw you both had also put on make up, Aunt Allie almost hung you from the roof!" Colleen said softly.

"And your mom was too busy laughing," Cayden chuckled at the happy memory.

Colleen smiled. "She really fell over when she saw Dad holding on to Jeffrey while he was kissing all over Dad's face, leaving red lip marks on his cheeks and forehead." Then she spoke, her eyes closed, holding back the tears, "I think we should get some rest."

"Yeah, we should," Cayden said, laying his head down on the pillow and gently rubbing Eryn's side to sooth her to sleep.

Colleen rested her hand on Eryn's stomach, comforting the little girl, hoping the story eased the frightening moment.

Eryn grabbed each of their hands and brought them together on her stomach.


	16. còig deug

The sun's rays touched the ivory skin of Colleen Hauser, nudging her awake. She moved her head slightly, trying to escape the dream, but not wishing to. It was a wonderful dream of herself and someone else— someone special. Her eyelids slowly fluttered opened and she felt Ice Cube on the top of her head. Picking up the penguin, she rolled over on the other side, finding the bed completely empty.

Her head rose from the pillow and glanced around the room. Empty. No little five year old giggling and no best friend laughing. She sighed, remembering the events of the day before and the night that had them all sleep together in the same bedroom and in the same bed.

She sat up in bed and a small twinkling light caught her attention on the nightstand. Her eyes glanced downwards, spotting the white diamond ring on the table. Her heart felt torn, wanting to know the answer to the question. It hurt her to know she didn't have a solid one.

She hastily jumped out of bed and dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt and long white skirt. Pacing around the room, her eyes kept glancing at the ring that rested on the wooden surface, beckoning to her to pick it up. Walking towards the window, she spotted him, strolling though the garden, his head low, his hands behind his back. A lump rose to her throat, knowing she hurt him, deeply.

With a deep breath, she went over to the nightstand and picked up the engagement ring. She needed to think, to unravel her feelings towards him. Were those feelings only purely friendship or more? Much more.

Leaving her bedroom, she headed toward her parent's but stopped in front of the door, listening to the conversation inside the room, and knew it wasn't a good moment to disturb them. Turning, she headed back down the hallway and straight into her godparent's room, to return the token of love that made their world complete twenty-two years ago.

Colleen knocked on the door, waited for the response and when it came, she walked inside timidly. "Morning, Uncle Dash."

Flint looked up from his chair, a small smile on his face, spotting her at the doorway. "Morning, Lady Bug."

"How's Aunt Allie this morning?" she asked, glancing toward the four poster bed.

"Come in and ask her yourself." Flint replied, but the sound of his tone had a hint of sadness, tiredness.

Colleen walked over to the bedside and slowly sat down. She took Jaye's hand in hers, gently rubbed it with her other, letting her know she was there.

"Hey there, Lovey," Jaye said, opening her eyes.

"Hi, Aunt Allie," Colleen smiled down at her. "How you feel?"

"With my fingers," Jaye tried to joke.

Colleen tilted her head. "I thought you felt with your toes?"

Flint chuckled. "Seems someone has her mother's sense of humor."

"Dash, can you get me some lemonade?" Jaye asked weakly.

Flint nodded. "Sure, anything you want. I'll go get some of those muffins too. You need to eat something." He stood up, walked over and kissed his wife on the head. "I'll be back soon."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Colleen held on the engagement ring in her hand. "I came to return something that belongs to you," she murmured softly.

"I gave that to Cayden to give to you, honey."

Colleen looked down at the ring, resting in the palm of her hand. "I know."

"What's the matter?" Jaye asked concerned.

"I hurt him," Colleen answered in a small voice.

"How?"

She slowly looked down at their hands, linked together. "He... told me that he loves me... and I ... I… didn't tell him."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. He's my best friend. He's been there for me these past few months, and I can't see being without him," Colleen answered, not looking at her.

"How do you feel when you see him?"

Colleen now looked down to the green eyes, the same green eyes that belonged to him. "Happy, I guess. He makes me smile when there is pain, and he makes me feel special."

"Do you hurt when he hurts?" Jaye asked, looking at her features.

Colleen nodded. "It tears me to pieces to see him try and help someone he loves and can't."

Jaye smiled at her. "Look deep down into your heart and tell me what you feel."

Colleen looked toward the window. "How I feel is the problem. I don't know." She took a deep breath. "Honestly, Aunt Allie. When I'm with Cayden, it feels there is no one else with us. He shows me that it is all right to cry when I'm hurting and he makes sure I'm happy. But I also want to give back what he gives me. I make him smile, laugh, and hold him when he is having a painful moment. I want to take his pain away and make him feel that he is not alone, that he is not useless, and that he is not a failure. Every time I see his smile, I smile. Every time I see his eyes twinkle, mine twinkle. Every time I see him cry, I cry" She glanced at Jaye once again. "But this is because he's my best friend, and nothing more, is it?"

"Oh honey, you are the only one that can truly answer that. But if you are asking my opinion, it sound like it's more than just friendship."

Colleen stood up from the bed and walked over towards the window. She glanced out to spot a dark brown horse running through the hills, wild and free, its hooves beating against the ground, moving the earth with its strength. A chestnut horse emerged from nowhere, chasing the first, its neck rising up and down, playing, teasing the brown stallion, who began to run faster with its own teasing.

Her thoughts went to Cayden while watching the two animals play with one another. A smile spread on her face, thinking, remembering all the times they spent together, from the good and the bad. They had become inseparable, a team, a friendship, more. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking of his face, his eyes, and his smile. She could never imagine a day without that dashing smile or those green eyes or that handsome face. She knew, her heart knew.

She turned towards the bed, meeting her godmother's green eyes and instantly knew the answer. Taking several steps towards the bed, she once again sat down, lowered herself carefully on Jaye's side, her head resting on her shoulder, and the tears floated down her cheeks. "I do love him," she cried, "I love him."

Jaye wrapped her weak arms around her goddaughter. "I know you do sweetie. I know." She then used her hand to make the girl look up at her. "But I think you should be telling this to him instead of me."

Colleen sniffled and nodded. She swallowed hard the rest of her tears. She then smiled at her godmother, while rising back to a sitting position. "Aunt Allie, I want you to see this first."

She opened her left palm, revealing the diamond ring, then picked it with her right hand and guided it through her fourth finger on her left hand.

"Oh, Colleen," Jaye said starting to cry a little bit. "This means so much to me."

Colleen gently stroked Jaye's hair, her own tears dancing at the edge of her eyes. "I promise I'll take care of him forever." She smiled down at her, wiping the tears. "And little Eryn too."

"Thank you," Jaye said just as Flint walked back in to see the tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

Flint looked at both of them with a questionable face. "Everything all right?" He set the tray on the night table, and propped his wife to a sitting position. He stacked the pillows behind her back to keep her steady.

"Yes, my love," Jaye said with a tear filled smile. "Everything is fine."

"Liar." Flint chuckled, bending down to kiss her on the lips.

Colleen giggled. "I'll see you downstairs, Uncle Dash." She squeezed Jaye's hand. "I'll come later and check on you, Aunt Allie."

"I'll be right here," Jaye said and once the girl left turned to her husband. "I want to go down for dinner tonight."

"Sure, I'll set it up for you," Flint said, sitting down and started feeding her breakfast. "You look so beautiful today."

"Honey. You know I love you, but you are so full of it." She took an offered bite of muffin.

"You are so right, darling. I am so full of it, full of love, just for you."

Colleen listened from the doorway, twirling the ring on her finger. A smile spread on her face from the couple's words to one another. She started walking down the hallway and headed down the grand staircase.

"There you are," Scarlett called out from down the staircase, with a little shadow next to her, who smiled. "Coming for breakfast?"

"In a minute, Mom," Colleen replied, hiding her left hand behind her back, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going outside for a second and will be right back."

"Don't be late." Scarlett started walking to the dinning hall. "Come on Eryn, we have panniecakes for breakfast this morning."

The little girl cheered and followed Scarlett.

Colleen smiled at them, watching them enter the main dinning hall. She then turned and headed towards the south terrace and a certain brown haired, green eyed doctor.

The gentle breeze wrapped around her, sending her ponytail dancing in the air. She spotted him, sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the rose garden, which looked worn down, just like him. She glanced down at the ring, then at him, before she put her hands behind her back. She couldn't let him see it at the moment, she needed the right moment to tell him.

She walked up behind him, her shoes softly touching on the stone path of the garden. "Morning."

"Good morning," Cayden said, not looking at her. "I see you're finally up."

"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a nice dream, it was at the base," Colleen replied, watching his backside.

"Do you want to go back there?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. I don't belong there. I'm not a Joe commander or an instructor or even a Joe medic. What would I do there?" Colleen answered.

"Whip their butts in self defense classes," Cayden said with a shrug.

"Don't I have to be in the military to even do that?"

"They've got some civilian trainers on the base," Cayden pointed out.

"Well, in that case I may consider the offer. I don't have anything else planned now anyway," Colleen replied.

"Why not?" Cayden asked, still not looking at her.

"I missed the deadline for the scholarship," Colleen answered sadly. "They aren't accepting any more applicants for at least three more years."

"No, you didn't."

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I missed it."

"I had my grandfather's pilot fly it over for you. It was turned in on time."

Colleen remained quiet for a moment, watching his shoulders slump downwards. He had sent the scholarship for her, so she couldn't miss the deadline. Her eyes softened. "Thank you, Cayden."

Cayden shrugged again. "It was nothing."

"No, Cay. It was something. You didn't have to send in that disk, but you did," Colleen replied sincerely.

"I knew how much it meant to you."

A smile spread on her face, continuing to watch him. He looked so lost, so unhappy. "I would had done the same thing for you."

"I wasn't writing anything."

Colleen smacked her forehead with her right hand. Then she shook her head. "I was referring about helping one another. I would be there for you."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I guess," Cayden said and stood up. "You better go eat breakfast."

She bit her lip. "Cay, I'm very sorry about yesterday. I hope you understand." She took a step forward, still watching his back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help you don't feel the same way I do," Cayden replied solemnly. "I've gotta go." He started to walk away.

"Cayden, can I at least explain?" Colleen asked softly.

Cayden stopped and looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"When you told me how you felt, about more then just being friendship. It took me by surprise. I didn't realize until then, how much you cared. I got scared, I thought that the whole relationship was going too fast. We really haven't dated or even shared that special first kiss. You showed me your heart and I didn't want to hurt you. I fled in fear and then I realized how much I did hurt you. I kicked myself for that." She smiled, "Free Spirit kicked me too." She looked at him with her blue eyes, apologetically. "I'm very sorry. Will you forgive me?"

He nodded. "I forgive you. Now you better go eat." He turned again to walk away.

"I had to think. I had to untangle all the mixed emotions and finally see what I had right in front of me. My heart sees you, Cay." Colleen murmured softly, her hands behind her back.

Cayden stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at her with a look of disbelief on his face. "What did you say?" he asked as if he didn't hear her right.

"It took me a moment to finally realize that my own feelings towards you are more than friendship."

He stood there dumbfounded. "Please tell me you're being serious."

Colleen smiled at him. "I am being serious! When I'm with you, everything is different, it's almost complete. We laugh together, cry together and keep each other happy. I don't think my world would be ever complete without sharing it with you."

He slowly started walking toward her.

Colleen's hands started to tremble from the excitement. She didn't want him to know, until the right moment. From his expression, he noticed her trembling and her stomach felt like two Joe jeeps bumping into each other. "It's a little chilly this morning," she said softly.

Cayden rushed over to her, picked her up and spun her around before giving her a loving, passionate kiss.

Colleen felt lightheaded, feeling his tender lips against hers, not wanting the moment to end, to feel them forever. Her left hand dangled down, away from his face, from his touch.

He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes and she could see his happiness and his love. "Colleen, you just made me the happiest man in the world."

Colleen returned his smile, her blue eyes sparking, showing their passion from his love. She trembled from it, and knew that that their love for one another felt strong and deep.

"I love you, Colleen," he whispered and caressed her cheek.

She smiled up at him, her heart pounding in her chest, and slowly reached up with her left hand to touch his right cheek. "I love you, Cayden," she murmured, her voice filled with the emotion that overpowered them both.

He brought his hand up and covered hers. He felt the ring on her hand but didn't say anything, only smiled at her.

She watched his face, knowing, feeling the special token of love on her finger. "You asked me an important question yesterday and I would love to hear it again."

Cayden slowly lowered her back on her feet, his hands never letting go of hers. He got down on one knee in front of the woman he loved. "Colleen Hauser...will you marry me?"

Colleen looked down at his face, her eyes filled with the emotion that filled her entire body. She touched his cheek once again with her left hand and softly answered the most important answer to the question, "Yes."

He slowly rose with a giddy smile on her face. "Thank you," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him. "You know what this means right?" she asked teasingly.

"That we need to start planning?"

"No..." Colleen whispered, her face edging closer to his, her eyes filled with happiness.

"Alright I give up. Tell me."

"You have to write a letter to Sammy and break the news that you are taken."

"Oh," Cayden said in realization. "I can do that. But you have to write the same letter to Ben."

"Maybe..." Colleen replied, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"What are you up to?"

"Me? Up to? Not a thing." Colleen smiled, holding him tighter around his neck.

"Yeah, sure," he teased her.

"Hmmm?" She whispered, their faces closer to one another. "Did you say something? I sort of got lost from all the green in front of me."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else then."

"Do you have someplace in mind, Dr. Faireborn?" Colleen replied softer.

"Well, there is this little cottage..."

"Hmmm..." Colleen barely whispered her eyes slowly closing, mimicking his.

"Would you like to see it?"

Colleen slightly nodded, feeling her lips touching his, softly, gently, teasing, letting them feel what they had missed for so long, letting the pain drift away and finding only pleasure. She felt her heart sore, and knew that his had done the same.

He broke the kiss and took her hand in his. "Come on."

"Shall we tell our parents first?" Colleen asked, watching his face turn into shock. She slapped him on the arm. "I'm talking about the engagement. Your mother already knows."

"Ummm...how about at dinner."

"Cayden. We need to tell them, otherwise they're going to notice we went missing and knowing my father, he's going to tar and feather or send me a convent," Colleen pointed out.

"You're right," Cayden said.

"I'm a Joe's daughter, I know I'm right," Colleen stated, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

He kissed her on the lips one more time. "Come on. Let's get this over with and get me in front of the firing squad."

Colleen smiled. "Well, if anything. I'll bury you next to the cottage." She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"In the event of my execution, I want you to have all my medical journals," Cayden teased as they walked back towards the house.

"Hmm? I wonder how much they're worth? I could sell them and then take Ben on a trip to Ireland," Colleen teased back, leaning against him.

"Oh, gee thanks," Cayden said rolling his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't mention it." Colleen smiled at him, feeling his arm over her shoulders.

They entered the manor and headed for the main dinning hall. They sent each other encouraging glances. Before entering the room, they stole a kiss under the chandelier, and a few servants dropped their jaws.

Colleen heard the voices coming in from the dinning room, her mother's talking to Eryn and her father's talking to Flint. She swallowed hard, feeling Cayden's hold tighten around her shoulders, and his soft lips on her forehead.

Entering the room, they spotted the others continuing to eat, not noticing the couple walking in so timidly.

"Eryn, eat your strawberries." Scarlett said gently, pointing to the strawberries on the plate for the five year old. "You love them, and they're good for you.

Eryn pouted, but poured more syrup on her pancakes.

Scarlett took a bite of her strawberry, to show the little girl how much she loved them. She suddenly heard the sounds of their shoes on the wooden floor, turned towards them and smiled, watching them edge closer to the table. She noticed once again Cayden's hand around her daughter's shoulders. Then, a small sparkle from the sun's ray caught her attention and her eyes moved downwards to her daughter's left hand and noticed the special ring on the fourth finger. Her eyes widened and swallowed hard, only to start choking.

"Shana?" Duke asked turning her direction.

Cayden rushed over there and helped his aunt.

"Mom?" Colleen now next her mother's side, who continued to choke. She put her left hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Scarlett replied softly, tears coming down her cheeks, continuing to cough.

Flint glanced at the redhead in concern, but felt relieved that she was all right. Picking up his orange juice, he took a long sip. Then something glistened, spotting the hand on the redhead's shoulder with the engagement ring, which he had given twenty two years ago to one Alison Hart-Burnett. His eyes widened and orange juice flew out of his mouth, spreading everywhere.

Cayden got behind Scarlett helping her stand and did the Heimlich maneuver on her dislodging what was stuck.

Duke rushed over to his wife.

"I'm fine, really," Scarlett said weakly, trying to gain her balance, more from the shock and not from the stuck strawberry in her throat.

"What the HELL!" Flint said stunned, finally finding his voice, glancing back and forth from the young Hauser to his son.

Cayden put a protective arm around Colleen's shoulder. "Colleen and I have an announcement to make."

"What kind of announcement?" Duke asked, already not liking the sound of things as he stood by his wife.

"I asked Colleen to marry me and she said yes," Cayden notified them with more bravery than he actually felt.

"Oh no!" Duke said shaking his head. "There is no way in hell!!!!!"

Colleen paled, leaning against Cayden, staying quiet. This was not the reaction she was expecting, angry, yes, but forbidding the marriage, no.

"Conrad, calm down," Scarlett replied softly. "Sit, please."

"You two are too young to get married!" Flint pointed out.

"Dad, Mom was twenty-five when she married you. That's only a little over three years older than what I am," Cayden pointed out.

"There is no way in hell my baby girl is getting married!!!! Not now!!!! Not EVER!!!!!" Duke ranted.

Colleen paled even further, starting to slightly tremble from her father's angry posture. She had never seen him this angry, not even when she blew up his favorite car with her mother's crossbow.

"Conrad, stop," Scarlett told him gently. "You can't stop something that is meant to be."

Flint shook his head, starting to mumble, not wanting to make more ruckus in the room.

"No!" Duke yelled at her, which was not something he normally did. "She's my baby and I say No!!! End of discussion!!!" He turned and stormed out of the room.

Cayden stood there with his jaw dropped open in shock.

"Where in the world did you get the idea in your heads!" Flint shouted, then he slapped his forehead. "Judging from the fact that you have your mother's engagement on that finger, let me guess. Miss Lady Jaye! I should have known!" He left the room and they heard him marching up the stairs.

Scarlett looked at them, carefully, holding the chair with both her hands in a tight grip. "I'm only going to ask this once. Do you both love one another?"

Colleen nodded. "Mom, I really do love him." She looked up at Cayden's face.

Cayden looked down at Colleen with a warm smile on his face. "I love her with all my heart and soul."

Scarlett nodded. "Alright, that's all I wanted to know." She hugged them both. "Don't worry. I'll fix this. I'll go talk to him." She smiled at them and felt a small tug on her pants.

"Mom, I'll talk to him," Colleen murmured softly.

The tugging continued on Scarlett's pants, now stronger. She looked down at Eryn's face. "What's wrong?" She bent down and picked up the little girl in her arms.

"Is everybody mad cause Cay Cay and Colly sweep togever wast night?" Eryn asked, confused.

"They _what_!" Scarlett said in shock. She looked from Eryn to the couple. "Is this true?"

Colleen blushed, poking Cayden in the side. "You tell her."

Scarlett closed her eyes and shook her head. "Do I even want to know?"

"Eryn slept in between us last night in Colleen's bed. She had a nightmare and wanted us both there," Cayden answered.

"Is dat why everbody mad?" Eryn asked again.

"Thank Heavens!" Scarlett replied. "But I would still keep it hushed, if a certain blond man finds out, he'll tar and feather us all!"

Colleen paled once again.

"Why everbody mad?" Eryn asked again.

"Because I asked Colleen to marry me," Cayden told her.

Eryn looked at Colleen as if trying to figure something out. "Will dat make you my sissy?"

"Yes, munchkin," Colleen replied, then turned to Cayden. "I have to go talk with him, otherwise I'll never be Eryn's sister."

Cayden nodded. "Yell, if you need me."

Eryn looked at Scarlett. "If Colly be my sissy does that make you my new mommy?"

Scarlett raised her eyebrows, glanced at both Colleen and Cayden then back to Eryn. "No, sweetie. But I'm going to be Cayden's mother-in-law." She hugged the little girl. "But, I'm still going to love you, no matter what, alright?"

Eryn started crying. "Eryn not going to have a mommy!!!" She screamed then fought to get down. Once she was down she ran away as fast as her tiny little legs could take her.

Scarlett sighed, watching her run out of the room. "I'll go talk to her." She patted Cayden's arm and walked out of the room, after the little girl.

Colleen looked at Cayden. "Maybe we should have gone to that cottage," she mumbled

"Want me to come with you to go talk to your dad?" Cayden asked, playing with her hair.

"I think I have to do this on my own," Colleen replied, leaning against his chest. "I've never seen him like this before, it scares me."

"Hey, he's probably afraid to lose his little girl," Cayden said and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here when you come back."

Colleen nodded. "Unless he sends me to the convent or something. You'll write to me, right?"

"I'll come break you out and we'll run away to Vegas and get married by Elvis," Cayden said with a grin.

"I see you got your father's sense of humor," Colleen mumbled, kissing him softly. She left his embrace, watching him walk towards the fireplace and gaze into the wild flames.

She turned and walked out of the room, not knowing which way her father went. But a strong Joe woman's intuition told her to check the south terrace first. She wandered down the hallway, at the end of the manor, passing the library and several other rooms, walking out to the terrace. She spotted him immediately, sitting in the gazebo by the lake.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the large wooden structure, and sat down next to him, staring out in the water. "It's a beautiful lake."

"I used to bring your mother out here when we came here," Duke said, as he stared out at the crystalline waters.

Colleen continued to look out at the peaceful lake, watching a bird fly across. "You both must have loved it here."

"Yes. It's still quiet and beautiful, just like it was then."

"But things change, they never stay the same, even the lake. It may look the same, but it's really not. The waters are different, they are probably more fish now, and even the greenery could have changed around it."

"I don't want things to change."

Colleen turned to him, seeing the pain in his face, the sadness that he masked. She linked her arm in his and leaned her head against his arm, just like she used to do. "I know. I don't like change either. But I can't control it. No one can, really. I hate it some times, especially when it makes us hurt."

"You're too young for this, Colleen," Duke sighed, laying his head atop hers.

"I'm going to be twenty-one next week. But its not the age that matters, is it?" Colleen inquired softly.

Duke sighed again and looked down at his hands. "When did you become so wise?"

Colleen smiled. "I think it was the time I took Mom's crossbow and blew up your brand new car. I thought it would be wise not to practice in front of you again."

Duke chuckled. "Yeah, that was pretty wise."

"Especially for an eight year old," Colleen replied. "And I remember Jeffrey being wise himself, learning never to put Mom's tarantula in the shower with you."

Duke tensed a little at the mention of his only son's name. "Yeah, that wasn't very smart for him to do in the first place."

"No, it wasn't. And I still remember you scolding him for the joke, which Shipwreck had showed him, and both their punishments of painting most hallways at the base." Colleen replied softer. "But he always had that smile of his on, no matter what. Just like Mom does."

"Yes, he did," Duke nodded. "He was something special. Just like you."

Colleen smiled at him, her eyes becoming softer. "Thanks, Daddy." She then rested her head back on him. "I don't tell you both this, because I know it hurts to remember, but I miss him. I miss him so much, it hurts."

Duke hugged her tightly to him. "I know you do, you more than anyone else, cause he was your other half, your twin. Your mother and I miss him too, very much."

"We don't talk about Jeff anymore. I don't even think all three of us have sat down and talked about it," Colleen said solemnly. "Cayden showed me how to release the pain that I had bottled in."

"Oh, he did?" Duke asked.

Colleen nodded. "Yes, he did. I closed all my anger inside, and let it out at others. He made me realize that I needed to talk to someone, instead of hiding the pain. He listens to me and I do the same for him. He hurts because of Aunt Allie, just like I hurt because of Jeff."

"He's an amazing boy," Duke said softly.

"Yes, he is. And I hurt him yesterday," Colleen admitted. "He asked me an important question and I fled, without telling him why. It took me a long ride, a horse throwing me down and a talk with Aunt Allie to realize that I really love him. But when I saw his face this morning, it broke my heart seeing what I had done."

"Colleen, you're too young."

"Maybe, but does it really matter if it feels so perfect? That you can't see spending your days without that person, and when a day passes by and you're not with them, you miss them terribly?"

Duke hugged her tighter. "That's how I feel about your mother. You and her are what kept me going those two years I was gone. I missed you both so much, it hurt."

She turned to him. Her eyes starting to tear. "I thought I lost you. Just like I lost Jeff. I thought I would never see you again."

He pulled her head to him and kissed her forehead. "I'm back baby, and I promise if I have to go again, it will not be my doing."

"I love you, Daddy." Colleen sniffled against him. "You're not going to lose me either. I'll always be your baby girl."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and spit on Shipwreck's head." Colleen smiled at him.

Duke chuckled. "Well I'm glad you chose a pretty decent guy."

"Oh, Dad!" Colleen wrapped her around him and held him tight. "Thank you."

"Well I supposed we should go in so that I can apologize to my soon to be son-in-law."

She kissed his cheek. "He knew that you were worried about me. And he also did something special for me. When I was sick, he sent the scholarship application, so I wouldn't lose my chance."

"He really must care deeply for you."

"I care deeply about him too." Colleen said, standing up. Then she glanced toward their right, spotting her mother with Eryn holding hands and what seemed singing together. "Looks like Mom made the munchkin feel better."

"Eryn was upset?"

Colleen nodded. "She asked Mom if she was going to be her new mommy, because I was going to be her new sister. Look at them. I'm glad they've gotten close. It's helping Eryn a whole bunch."

"She's too young to understand what's happening right now," Duke said, watching the pair walk towards the manor.

"Dad, you don't give her enough credit. She knows she's losing her mother. She's scared. She slept with me and Cayden last night," Colleen explained, continuing to watch them head towards the house.

"You two slept together?!" His head snapped towards her way, his eyes filled with shock.

Colleen's eyes widened, realizing what she had just slip out of the bag. "Umm... guess we better go inside." She started walking briskly towards the house.

Duke followed her inside, briskly.

Colleen headed back to the dinning room, spotting Cayden by the fireplace, and her mother with Eryn back at the table.

Cayden turned and looked at them when he heard them enter.

Scarlett looked up from feeding Eryn another bite of pancakes.

Eryn looked up as she chewed. "Oh crap," she said with her mouth full.

Scarlett looked at her. "Eryn! Don't say that word," she scolded gently.

Colleen walked over towards Cayden. "He's going to send me now to a convent for sure," she whispered watching her father near them.

Duke went over and kissed the top of the tiny five year old's head.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Cayden asked desperately.

"He knows you and I shared the same bed last night," Colleen admitted blushing. "I took some of your sister's personality."

"Oh God! I'm dead," Cayden groaned.

"I love you," Colleen whispered. "Here he comes." She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll visit you often."

Duke walked over looking every bit the commanding general. He stopped in front of Cayden and looked him up and down.

Cayden swallowed hard. "Ummm...hi Uncle Conrad."

"Don't call me, Uncle Conrad," Duke said grimly.

Cayden swallowed again. "Wh...why?"

"Call me, Dad," Duke said and hugged the younger man.

Colleen smiled and a tear dropped down her cheek.

"Thanks, Dad," Cayden hugged him back then as they broke away he looked right in Duke's eyes. "I'll take care of her. I'll keep her safe and happy."

"You better or there will be hell to pay," Duke vowed.

Scarlett smiled from the table, and fed another bite to Eryn, who was humming a song.

Colleen hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad." Then she looked up at her fiancé.

Cayden smiled down at her, bending to kiss her on the cheek, when a voice filled with pure fear sounded from grand staircase.

"CAYDEN!!!! CAYDEN!!!" Flint shouted at the top of his lungs. "CAYDEN!!!"

Cayden sprinted out of the room and up the steps. "What is it?"

Flint grabbed him by the shoulders. "She was talking, then her eyes closed. She won't wake up! She won't wake up!"

"Alright, Dad I want you to go downstairs and stay with Eryn. I'll be down in a little bit." Cayden said putting both hands on each of his father's shoulders and looking at him, trying to remain calm.

Flint nodded, his legs feeling weak, and his whole body shaking. He swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly walking down the stairs, straight into the dinning room. He went straight to Eryn, picking her up in his arms, hugging her tightly, closing his eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, why you so sad?" Eryn asked her father hugging him tight.

Duke looked at his best friend and then his wife.

Flint looked straight into Eryn's eyes. How could he tell her? How could he tell her that her mother might never wake up? He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, stroking her hair. "Eryn, sweetheart. I have to tell you something. Your mommy is going to be taking a long nap." A tear ran down his cheek, holding his daughter closer, feeling the pain in his heart, the pain that might never go away.

Scarlett looked down at her hands, wiping the tear away. They now needed her more then ever, all of them. She felt Colleen's head on her lap, and she stroked her daughter's hair, listening to the soft sobbing from her pain.

Duke sat down next to his wife and put an arm around her.

"NO DON'T SAY THAT!!!! MY MOMMY NOT GONNA LEAVE ME!!!" Eryn screamed and tried to get away from her father.

Flint held her close. "She doesn't want to, but she has to. She's in pain and when she sleeps, the pain will go away, forever."

Scarlett turned to her husband, and lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, continuing to sooth their daughter.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!" Eryn cried out full of pain and started to pummel her father's chest with her tiny fists.

Flint held her closer, letting all her pain be released. "I know sweetheart, I know." He closed his eyes, crying for his child in his hands, knowing that she would never see her mother again.

Cayden walked into the room.

Everyone looked up, looking at him, their eyes filled with sorrow.

Flint stood up, holding Eryn tightly in his arms. "Is she...?" He closed his eyes, he couldn't say the word—the word that may end part of his world.

Scarlett rubbed Colleen's back, letting her daughter continue to softly sob on her lap. Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks for her best friend and their families.

"She's in a coma. I put her on O2 via nasal canaille to help get her some oxygen," Cayden said sounding very withdrawn.

Flint nodded. "Take her." He gave Eryn to his son and kissed her forehead, then hugged his older child, before rushing upstairs, into Jaye's bedchambers, stopping at the side of the bed, and watched her pale face asleep, her features peaceful, not a care in the world. He slowly lay beside her, taking her hand in his, holding her head with his other. He kissed her forehead and sobbed until his own heart cried.


	17. sia deug

Scarlett's eyes blinked, looking out to the darkness. Sitting in a chair next to the window, her eyes roamed the black world outside. She turned her head to glance toward her sleeping husband, who looked exhausted from arriving earlier in the evening. Coming and going from the base had put a strain on him, and she wanted him at least to have one night of peaceful sleep, without his countless POW nightmares.

Her eyes traveled to the little figure sleeping close to him, holding the special bear in her arms. Eryn had become her little shadow, now more then ever. Her eyes became teary, watching the little girl sleep soundly, finally. A month had passed since Jaye had gone into a coma. Eryn needed her at the moment and she needed Eryn.

Colleen's birthday had passed, her daughter had become an adult. But in her eyes she had already become one before her twenty-first birthday. Colleen requested only a small dinner with those who were at the manor and nothing more. Scarlett could feel the pain in her daughter's heart, missing her brother once again, the same pain that filled her heart that day, realizing that she would never see her son celebrate another birthday or become engaged, get married or even have a family.

She sighed, stood up from the chair, and walked to her husband's side of the bed. She took hold of the kicked away comforter and covered him, then bent down pressing her lips against his forehead. Moving to the other side of the bed, she made sure the comforter made little girl warm enough. She stroked Eryn's head before grabbing the silk robe from the end of the bed.

The robe felt loosely against her body and she ignored it. Her days had become filled, being everyone's anchor, being everyone's crying shoulder, being everyone's listener, and being everyone's guide. From dawn to dusk, she had the routine known by heart and left her with little or no time for herself.

Scarlett left their bedchamber and headed towards Colleen's room. She found her daughter sleeping, Cayden's arm around her waist, and smiled at the young couple, remembering the happy memories from her own youth. She leaned down, kissing both their foreheads, making sure they were fully covered with the blankets, warm enough.

Leaving her daughter's room, she glanced back at the couple, knowing that if her husband caught sight of them, he would ship Cayden to Cobra via Sky Striker express.

Heading down the hallway, she spotted the large Great Dane sleeping on one of the sofas, snoring loudly. She patted the dog and entered the last door to the right. Walking over towards the bed, her eyes held back once again the tears, looking down at her best friend's peaceful face. "Hi, Allie," she whispered in the dark, hoping for a response, but none came. Heaving another sigh, she glanced to notice Flint sleeping in a chair, his face pale and defeated. Grabbing an extra blanket from the bed, she covered him, and took his beret off, laying it on the side table.

Leaving the chambers, she headed back towards her own room, her head filled with thoughts and emotions. Her eyes roamed the darkened hallway, the dim lights from on the walls were her only guidance. She knew sleep would not come, and continued to walk down the hallway from the east wing, toward the west, trying to ease her mind from all the sorrow that filled her heart, and couldn't.

She continued down the hall, in her thoughts, forgetting the direction she was heading and took a wrong turn. Another hallway guided her further into the manor, and to a set of stairs, that had been shielded from unknown eyes. Her eyes looked around, trying to remember something about this passageway and her mind failed. Taking a lantern from the wall, the light showed her the way up the stone stairs and into another hallway, dominated with cobwebs, dust and running mice.

A door to her left caught her attention and a memory surfaced from twenty-two years ago. Stepping closer to the large wooden door, she gently pushed it with her fingers and a creaking sound came apparent, revealing a darkened large room. Stepping inside, her heart jumped to her throat, remembering the room from so many years ago— the same room that made her world change forever. Memories floated around her, of herself and the first sergeant, finally talking after months of arguing Her right hand gently touched the ring on her finger. If it wasn't for Jaye locking them both in the room, their marriage would have never happened. She would have transferred, and her life would have gone a different route.

The cold atmosphere of the room embraced her, sending shivers down her spine. She lifted the lantern, roaming the light around, seeing the tall four poster bed, with its elegant curtains, which were covered with years of dust. Then her eyes traveled to the sofa, which stood in front of the fireplace, the same sofa where one conversation changed two lives, and lastly to the window, which she remembered staring out into the raining fields.

A flash of lighting in the outside darkness came from nowhere, making her jump and she listened to the pounding rain which started crashing against the manor's exterior.

Scarlett wandered around the room, seeing the dust covered furniture and trinkets. She walked to the window, glancing once again out to the darkness, and to the thundering rain. Her head turned and her eyes glimpsed of the owner of the room. A painting of a beautiful lady with brown wavy hair and emerald green eyes hung on the wall. She wore a elegant green dress, and around her neck, a pendant rested on her ivory white skin, the family heirloom.

The room once belonged to a lady, Lady Sorcha Hart-Burnett, who not only lived in this room, but also died, not by choice, but by horror, and the only witness to her murder, was her daughter, who now lay in a coma in the east wing.

"Allie is dying. You know," Scarlett spoke to the air. "She is very sick, and I can't help her. I can't. I watch her disappear slowly from my life, her family's, from her friends and everyone else who loves her. I see her everyday, sleeping, not waking up and it hurts. It hurts to see her suffer. It hurts to see Dash, Cayden and Eryn in so much pain, watching, hoping for her to wake and take them in her arms. And she can't! She won't! It's not fair!"

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Her own tears, not her husband's that cried on her shoulder at night, not her daughter's who cried on her shoulder everyday, and not little Eryn's who cried constantly in her arms, wanting to hug her mother.

"Why?" Scarlett asked the air. "Why did this have to happen? Why her? Why does someone, whose family needs her, have to leave them? " She took a deep breath. "Why won't you answer? I know you can hear me! Hear my voice, hear my tears, and hear my pain!"

She walked over to the couch, sitting down, setting the lantern on the ground and leaned against the cold cushions, feeling the cold through the thin robe, making her shiver.

"Tell me? What am I going to do? I don't know! I see Dash crying inside and he won't shed a tear in front of us, even for his daughter. He barely talks or eats, and he acts like he is strong, but I can see the barriers crumble down slowly. I see Cayden, watching her, checking the medicine, making sure she has enough oxygen, and holding my daughter in his arms for comfort. And then I see Eryn. My little Eryn, who wants her mother awake more than anything in the world. I promise I will take care of Eryn, she will always know she has a mommy. But she cries for her mommy, and I can't be her mother!"

Scarlett buried her hands in her face, sobbing, letting her body shake from the cold surrounding her and the tremors from her weeping. She hid her own true face, hid it from her husband, her daughter, and the Faireborns. She lay on the couch, curled in a little ball, her tears uncontrolled, like a wild river, breaking its dam and running free from holding the water inside for months.

"I'm losing my best friend, like I lost my son," she cried to the air. "I wish more than anything to hold my boy in my arms and tell him I love him. I will never see him again, and I can't change that. I hide my pain from my husband and my daughter everyday. He's gone almost three years and yet the torment feels like it happened only yesterday. I know my husband blames himself, but I don't blame him. It wasn't he's fault!"

The cold air surrounded her body, making her shiver with each breath that she took. Her cries filled the room, making it turn back to life, from so many years of silence.

"Like I need my son, Eryn needs her mother! Please, don't let that precious child lose something that is her world. I see her face and all I see is my best friend, smiling back at me. I can't be her mother, how much I try, I will never be Allie." She sobbed uncontrollably, her words touching the air. "Then, take me and leave her be."

"I'm not leaving until I know the answer!" she cried to the air. "I won't."

Scarlett's eyes hurt from the tears, which rolled down her wet face, and touched the couch's dusty exterior. Time, the time passed slowly, her body continuing to shake, the temperature in the room decreasing each minute and her eyes slowly closing, her breathing slowing down, with only white puff's escaping her mouth. No words, no sounds. Her body trembled, listening, waiting, and nothing came. Not a sound, not an answer, nothing. Only silence.

She drifted into sleep, her dreams carrying her to the past, seeing her family, her friends all together again, and then to the present, seeing her family in pain, her friends in pain, all crying as one, and then drifted to the future, seeing her daughter as a bride, next to the person who loved her the most, her best friend's son.

Something covered her body, something warm, something heavy. Her eyelids fought to open and couldn't. She felt weak, tired, and only wanted to sleep. Something touched her forehead, something cold, something thin, and felt a familiar presence from the past. Then, two small hands shook her, shook her hard, trying to wake her, trying to make her leave her dreams, her world.

Her dark blue eyes slowly fought to open, slightly did and found herself staring at two hazel eyes that had fear inside. "Eryn. How did you get here?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Lady brought me here. She was pretty, like my mommy," Eryn said holding Brutus tight to her chest.

"Eryn, you're going to get sick," Scarlett replied softly, her head barely moving. She felt the heavy blanket on her shoulders and wondered if the five year old had covered her with it. "Come here."

Eryn quickly scrambled under the blanket with Scarlett and cuddled in close.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around the little girl, trying to keep both of them warm. She felt her eyes slowly closing and shook her head to fight the numbness. A hand gently touched her face, petting it softly. "I have to take you downstairs." she barely whispered.

"Will you stay wiff me?"

"I'll stay. I won't leave you alone," Scarlett replied, her eyes barely opened.

"Okay," Eryn said. "Oh Lady said that you now have your answer."

Scarlett didn't respond, her eyes remained closed and her body shook.

"Aunt Shana!" Eryn said, shaking her a little bit. She ran out of the room, rushed down the stairs, ran into the bedroom, jumping on the bed and started to violently shake Duke saying, "Oh crap" over and over again.

"Eryn, honey, what's the matter?" Duke asked the tiny girl.

"Aunt Shana won't wake up," Eryn said crying, thinking she was losing her as well.

Duke jumped out of bed. "Show me." He followed the girl to where his wife was. He gently tried to wake her. "Shana, baby..."

Scarlett slowly tried to open her eyes. "Eryn, it's cold. Stay close."

Duke picked her up. "Eryn, go get your brother and send him to my room."

Eryn nodded and took off running as fast as her little legs could take her.

"It's all right, Baby. I'm taking you back to bed," Duke said softly to Scarlett, carrying her out of the room, safely in his arms.

"Can't leave, need the answer," Scarlett replied in a soft murmur, her body shaking. Her head rolled back and her body went limp.

"You'll have to come back then," Duke said and carried her down the cobweb filled hallway.

"No..." Scarlett whispered, her voice barely audible. " Answer… please..."

"I promise we'll come back later," Duke said as he carried her down the stairs.

Scarlett nodded, shivering in his arms, feeling exhausted, her eyes closed. She felt the heat of his body against her cold skin, and pressed closer to him.

"It's all right. I'm right here," he said, finally coming to the bottom of the steps. "Why were you up there in the first place?"

Her eyes fought to open, to see his blue ones in the dark, but failed. "Went for a walk," she answered softly.

"I see," Duke said, kicking the door to their room open, and carried her inside. He ever so gently lay her down on the bed.

"Cold," Scarlett admitted, shaking, her head spinning.

Duke covered her up just as Cayden ran into the room. "What happened?" Cayden asked, immediately getting his stuff out of his little black bag.

"She was up in the west wing when Eryn ran down to get me," Duke explained. "That's all I know."

Colleen walked in the room, Eryn in her arms, who clutched the young woman with fear in her eyes. Colleen looked down at her mother's pale features, and set Eryn down on the chair, next to the window. She bent down and touched her mother's hair, stroking it lightly. "Mom, where is it?" she asked gently.

Scarlett slightly opened her eyes. "Eryn…where..."

"She's right here, Mom. Don't worry. Where is it?"

"Blue..." came the reply.

Duke watched his daughter nod and kiss her mother's forehead, then rush over to the dresser, sliding open one of the smaller drawers, searching for something. He noticed her taking out a small blue bag, and opening it. His eyes took a glimpse of a pill bottle, while watching his daughter rush out of the room.

Several minutes later, an out of breath Colleen rushed back in, with a glass of water, she walked over to her mother's bedside, while Cayden was taking Scarlett's blood pressure.

"Her blood pressure is way too low," Cayden said.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Duke asked frantically.

Eryn rushed over to Duke and wrapped her arms around his leg.

Colleen looked down at her mother's white face. "Cayden, help me raise her head," she requested and her fiancé nodded. The young doctor did as Colleen instructed. "Here you go, Mom." She gently gave her the pill in her mouth and held the glass of water to take a sip. Then laid her head back down on the pillow.

Scarlett's eyes closed once again, letting the medicine take its course.

Then Colleen sat next to her mother's side, stroking her hair. "You forgot again, didn't you?" she softly spoke in calm words.

Both men looked at each other, sharing a similar look, this has apparently had happened in the past, because the young Hauser, knew what exactly to do.

"What are you talking about, Colly?" Cayden asked.

"What did she forget?" Duke asked his daughter as he bent down and picked up the tiny Eryn and held her tight.

Colleen glanced at them. "After Jeff's accident and Dad leaving, Mom started taking charge of everything, making sure I was happy, taking care of Uncle Brian and Grandda, making sure the bills were paid, and working endlessly at the dojo." She looked down at her mother's features, and took her hand in hers. "She kept taking care of everyone, that she forgot one thing, to take care of herself. This has happened before, when she pushed herself to the limit. The blood pressure medication she used to take had to be changed to a larger dose. But she's supposed to take it when she feels drained, otherwise, her body shuts down like this."

"And she hasn't been taking it," Cayden said in realization.

"Why the hell would she do that?!" Duke exclaimed.

"Is my Nana going to die?!?!" Eryn said, crying hysterically.

"I don't know why she didn't take it," Colleen answered, then stood up from the bed, and took Eryn in her arms. "No, sweetie. She'll be fine. Watch in a few hours you may see her running down the halls, probably chasing me for spilling the beans." She carried the little girl back to the bed, and placing her next to Scarlett. "Want to help take care of Nana today?"

Eryn nodded. "Have to help with Mommy too. I pwromised."

"Alright." Colleen nodded. "Its still early, so why don't you sleep with Nana right now." She lowered the girl's on the pillow and covered her with the blanket.

Eryn tried to fight getting up. "Can't..."

"Eryn, what's wrong?" Duke asked, trying to help calm the girl down.

"Forgot Brutus!!! I need my Brutus!!!" Eryn screamed.

"Where did you leave Brutus?" Colleen asked, she looked for the bear, but he was not in the room. "Don't worry, Cay Cay and I will find him." She turned to her fiancé. "Come on, we're going bear hunting."

"You lay here and be good for Uncle Conrad and we'll go find your bear," Cayden said and left with Colleen. "Let's start with your room first."

"Alright," Colleen replied, looking around the hallway. They headed toward her bedroom. The rain pounded on the manor's walls, making her shiver. "Umm, kind of creepy at night."

Cayden wrapped a protective arm around the woman he loved. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Yes, but I have to protect you. I'm the one with the second degree black belt, remember?" Colleen smiled at him.

Suddenly, a sound came from their right, sounding like a grumbling moaning cry that made Colleen jump in his arms. "What was that?" Her voice quivered, when a lightning flashed outside the large window.

More sounds came from their right, followed by heavy breathing.

"That's my mom," Cayden said sadly as he held her close.

"Cayden, I heard Aunt Allie moan before, that is _not _her voice!" Colleen replied, just when another grumbling sound came from their right. She held on tighter around Cayden's neck. "Something moved over there."

Another flash of lightning appeared from the window, creating haunting images in the hallway, and their eyes rested on a large white mass moving towards them.

Colleen gulped, watching the white object nearing them, the heavy breathing increasing. She opened her mouth for that scream to escape and immediately swallowed it, watching the large Great Dane looking at them with a titled head.

Cayden burst out laughing, setting her back down on the ground.

Colleen slapped him on the chest. "It's not funny." She shook her head. "I'm never letting you make me watch any more of those horror movies."

"Oh, I don't know. They were worth it for me. You snuggled in awfully close," Cayden said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, hugging her with his head on her shoulder. "Come on, let's check your room." They walked a little further and he suddenly stopped. "What's that?!?!!!!!" he yelled.

"What was what?" Colleen trembled, now more frightened. Suddenly a roar of thunder clashed and they found themselves in total darkness. "Oh crap."

Cayden grabbed her quickly. "Boo!!!"

The blood-chilling scream echoed throughout the hallway. Colleen glared at him, knowing he couldn't see her features in the darkness. "I'm going to have Dad transfer you to the South Pole!"

"It's pretty cold there. You'll have to come just to keep me warm," Cayden joked. "Come on."

"Who says I'm going to be there? I'll send Sammy over. She can keep you nice and warm all year long," Colleen teased, then bumped into an object, sending something crashing down on the floor. "Oh, great, your grandfather is going to kill me if that's anything medieval."

Silence greeted her, no reply from her fiancé. "Cay?" She could feel the hairs at the back of her neck rising. "Cayden?" she called out louder in the hallway. "Cayden, where are you?" She cried out again, walking towards her room in the pitch darkness.

Another flash of lightening came from the large window and a figure lay on the ground, not moving. Colleen's heart jumped to her throat. "Cayden!" she cried out, rushing to his side, turning his body over. "Cayden?"

Cayden quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When their lips finally parted, Colleen glanced down at his features. "Do that one more time and you will know why they call it a black belt." Her heart pounded in her chest, listening to his chuckling, enjoying her fright. "Stop laughing!"

"I...I'm s...sorry," Cayden laughed. "I just...never...thought...you'd...be...that...easy to...scare."

"Well, how's this for a scare, we're not playing doctor until after our wedding night." Colleen stuck her tongue out at him, stood up and walked into her room. "Cay, you have any flashlights near by?"

"Yeah, there is one in my room. Hold on," Cayden said and went into his bedroom off to the side of them. She could hear him bump into something and curse in Greek. A minute later he came out with his flashlight. "Here we go."

"It's not working," Colleen pointed out, trying to find her way toward the bed. She felt her hands on the night table, and then moved them on the mattress. Feeling around, she found Ice Cube on the pillow, where she had left him, but no sign of Brutus. Something crossed her legs and she bolted straight up. "Alright, stop it."

"Stop what?" Cayden asked, his voice coming from the other end of the bedchamber. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, right!" Colleen rolled her eyes, then felt something bump on her legs again. "Cayden, stop. I mean it!"

"I'm serious I didn't do anything," Cayden said then felt something brush against his legs. "Okay, I just felt something."

Something crashed outside the hallway, making both of them glance toward the sound.

"Stop trying to scare me! It's not working this time," Colleen snapped, getting agitated from his childish game.

"It's not me. I swear!" Cayden growled at her. "But I'm going to find out what it is." He stumbled out into the hallway.

Colleen shook her head and continued searching around for the bear. A thump came from her left, making her jump from the sound. "It's probably Baby Faireborn," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes widened, feeling something against her leg, something that she knew was not Brutus. In seconds she felt a large mass jump on her, causing her to unleash a scream that shot through the air, before her head met the floor. "CAYDEN!"

Cayden rushed into the bedroom. "Colleen!!!" He rushed over to find her, feeling a big ball of fluff on her chest.

"Brutus came to life and is attacking me!" Colleen cried out in a shaky voice.

Cayden pulled the ball of fluff off of Colleen and tried to look at it in the dark. Lightening flashed as it started licking him. "Colleen...it's not Brutus...yes I love you too...it's a puppy...yes, you are sweet...a big puppy."

She didn't answer him, no yelling, no laughing, not a sound coming from her mouth.

"Colleen?" Cayden asked, still holding the damp puppy.

Silence, only dead silence greeted him.

Still holding the puppy he knelt down beside her worried beyond belief. "Colleen..." he gently shook her.

Colleen barely moved, her eyes closed, and her head to the side.

Cayden put the puppy on the bed, who started to whine, wanting picked up again. Cayden frantically looked for her pulse. "Please, baby...please wake up."

Her eyes's shot open, grabbed him by his arms, flipped him on his back, and laid on his stomach, with her elbows on his chest. She smiled down at him. "Faireborn, what goes around, comes around."

He was momentarily shocked for a moment, then started chuckling. "You got me. But look behind you. The puppy wants to say hi."

"Not falling for that, Caveman." Colleen smirked at him. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." She remained in his stomach.

The puppy stood right behind her head and started a high pitched bark in her ear.

"See. Told you," Cayden said.

Colleen's eyes widened from the barking in her ear. She felt the big fuzzball jump on her causing her to lose her balance. "Alright, alright!" she giggled, feeling the puppy's tongue lick her face. "Hey, Caveman, he's a better kisser than you are!" With that, she scrambled up from the floor, grabbed the puppy in her arms, and raced out of the room, heading for her parent's bedchambers.

Walking inside, she spotted her father, looking extremely worried, sitting next to her mother's side. Two gas lanterns lit the room.

"How is she?" she asked now concerned. "Did she wake yet?" she asked, glancing down at both Eryn and her mother.

Cayden ran after her and into the room behind her.

"PUPPY!!" Eryn cried out excitedly. "Is it for me?!" She bounced on the bed and held her hand out for the large puppy.

The big puppy in turn barked and wagged its big tail trying to get to the little girl.

"We found him, he somehow managed to get into the house. Don't know who he belongs to," Colleen replied, putting down the puppy on the floor.

Eryn crawled down onto the floor with the puppy and the puppy immediately pounced on the tiny girl and started licking on her face causing her to giggle happily, something none of them had heard since arriving in Scotland.

Duke looked down at the little girl. "We need to make sure that dog doesn't belong to anyone else."

"I'll have Uncle Robert call tomorrow and see if anyone lost a big dust bunny with four legs," Colleen said, sitting on the bed. She then did a double take on the bed. "Looks like you found the missing bear."

"What?" Duke asked, then saw the bear. His jaw dropped. "That wasn't there before."

"Then how did it get there?" Cayden asked in shock.

"Lady brought it to me," Eryn said as she played with the puppy. "She said I dropped Momma's bear."

They all raised their eyebrows, thinking it was the little girl's imagination.

"Okay, Eryn." Colleen bent down and took her in her arms. "Let's take puppy with us, and we can all go back to bed. It's still dark outside."

"Is it a boy or a girl puppy?" Eryn asked.

Cayden, being the doctor, checked for her. "It's a girl."

"Then I name her Lady Alison," Eryn said as Cayden lifted the dog.

"Alright, Lady Alison, lets get you to bed, and if you wet it. Cayden is going to clean it." Colleen smiled at her fiancé's face. She then walked over to her father and hugged him. "Get some sleep too, alright?"

"I'll try, baby," Duke said. "Go on." He climbed into bed next to Scarlett.

Colleen smiled at him. "Goodnight, Daddy." She glanced down at her mother's face, before leaving the room, with Cayden's arm around her shoulder.

"You should have told me about this, Shana," Duke said softly as he stroked her long red hair. "I could have helped."

Scarlett's head moved to his touch, her eyes slightly opening. Seeing him there, close. She moved her hand and took his, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, Baby," Duke said kissing her forehead. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I didn't mean to," Scarlett replied softly, her eyes staring into his, seeing the concern in them.

"You have to take better care of yourself, honey. Please?" Duke almost begged.

Scarlett slowly nodded. "Forgive me," she softly replied.

"Of course," Duke said kissing her lovingly on the lips.

She broke off the kiss, touching his lips with her finger. "No, you don't understand. I asked to leave, so Allie could stay." Her eyes closed, knowing what he could possibly think.

"WHAT?!" Duke exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

She shakily sat up, looking at his features. Her eyes saddened by his face, his surprised hurt worried face. "For Eryn. She needs her mother. I can't be her mother, how much I love her or take care of her, I can never replace Allie."

Duke quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her to him. "Oh Baby..."

"I don't know why I went up there."

"I just needed to walk and then I found the room where both our lives changed forever," Scarlett whispered, her head resting against his chest. "I needed to think, to release some of the pain."

"Honey...I can't live without you," Duke whispered.

Scarlett looked up into his face, taking it with both her hands and kissing him tenderly. Her eyes locked into his crystal blue eyes. "I can't live without you and it hurts me to know that I hurt you."

"Honey, don't worry about me. I'm just glad you are all right," Duke said sincerely.

"But I am worried about you, I see your face every night, haunted by those dreams," Scarlett murmured, her voice breaking. "I know how it feels, remember? I know how dreams can affect one's life."

He hugged her tightly. "I know honey. I'm working with Psyche Out on all of that. Don't worry."

"I'm glad," Scarlett replied. "I hope they stop, like mine did." A roar of thunder caused her to glance over to the window, then her eyes traveled to the nightstand, to the small bottle. "Guess you know."

Duke nodded. "Our little girl took over and handled everything like a pro. I'm proud of her."

"So am I," Scarlett agreed, holding him tightly. "She has done wonders for both Cayden and Eryn. I don't know what they wouldn't have done without her. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"She's just like you, Shana," Duke said.

Scarlett looked up to his face. "She's got some of you too in there." She hugged him tighter. "It's not fair that the three of them are surrounded with so much sorrow."

"No, it's not." He kissed her forehead again. "But nothing in life is fair."

"I just want to take the pain away and can't," Scarlett said softly. "When I see Eryn's face, with those tears, I just want to hold her until the pain disappears, and I know it won't. It never truly disappears."

"You should have heard her laughing just a little bit ago," Duke said with a smile. "I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time."

Her head snapped up. "She laughed? My little Eryn, laughed?" Scarlett asked, tears dancing at the edge of her eyes.

"Yeah. Somehow this huge puppy found it's way into the manor house and Eryn wants to keep it. She even named it," Duke said with a smile.

"Oh, lovely. Dash is going to have a cow," Scarlett shook her head. "Remember how he hates dogs, especially after Nancy's cocker spaniel Rowdy."

"I know," Duke said with a chuckle. "But I really can't see him telling Eryn no to this. Her eyes really lit up."

"I hope he will. Speaking of pets. How's my Nutmeg? I miss her," Scarlett asked, relaxing in his arms.

"Much to my chagrin, she's just fine and getting bigger," Duke answered.

"Bigger?" Scarlett asked confused. "I hope she's not pregnant. She hasn't been around Dance's tarantula, has she?"

"Ummm...she did escape a few times so I can't be for sure," Duke said. "She's as bad as her mother."

Scarlett laughed, enjoying the sound coming out of her throat. "She loves you that much, huh?" She put her hand on his head, rubbing it. "Especially that what you call it? Sex machine radar?"

"No!" Duke exclaimed as he removed her hand from his head. "It's a solar panel for a sex machine. And if you ever tell Dash I said that I will deny it till my dying day."

"Oh, really?" Scarlett teased, leaning closer to him, her hand edging closer to the special area where it made him fall into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, you better not. I've got to pee and if you do, we'll have a wet bed," Duke said chuckling.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Fine, go to your thrown, my high commander in chief. I have to go check on Jeffrey, and will come back shortly." She rolled the covers off, and went to rise from the bed, when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, don't you mean Allie?" Duke asked worriedly.

Scarlett turned to face him. "I did say Allie." She looked at him full of confusion

"No, honey. You said Jeffery," Duke said gently.

Her eyes widened. "I did?" she questioned herself. She touched her face gently with her hand and shook it. "I'm sorry, Con. I've been thinking about him a lot lately, and it must had accidentally slipped out."

He gave her a tender smile. "Alright. I understand. I have too. Now go on check on the kids and Allie."

She nodded, standing up from the bed, walking towards the door. "You better get some sleep."

"I will once you come back to bed," Duke told her as he walked into the bathroom.

Scarlett walked out in the hallway. Spotting one of the gas lanterns that the servants had lit, she picked it up and headed down the hallway, walking into her daughter's room. She spotted her daughter, half awake on the bed, stroking Eryn's hair. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Colleen glanced up at her mother's voice. "How you feeling?" she asked in concern.

"Better, thanks to you," Scarlett replied. "I heard we have a new guest."

"Yes, a fuzzy one, which just wet the bed and Cayden volunteered to clean her in the bathroom."

Scarlett giggled. "Volunteered?"

"Umm, more than got ordered or he would be sleeping on the wet mess," Colleen smirked. "Mom, I didn't know this but it's the munchkin's birthday in a few days."

"I didn't know either," Scarlett replied. "We should make it special."

"She asked for one thing for her birthday," Colleen answered solemnly.

"What was that?"

"Her mother," came the answer.

Scarlett sighed, and nodded. "I wish I could make her wish come true."

"Me too," Colleen said, glancing down at the sleeping child.

"Get some sleep." Scarlett requested, kissing her on the forehead. "Night, love."

"Night."

Scarlett turned and headed out of the room towards down the hallway and into Jaye's room. She walked over to bed, to check on her friend. "I'm sorry I haven't been here today. I was under the weather. I went to a room today, remember, the one that you and Courtney locked me and a certain blond man in? Eryn says hello. I promised her I would stay with her. I won't leave her. I promise. I wish with all my heart to give her birthday wish. She wants you Allie, that's all she wants. Please wake up." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then glanced up to notice an empty chair. Her eyes roamed the room, searching and couldn't find him. Flint was gone.


	18. seachd deug

"Why?" The question echoed around the high ceilings of the cathedral, the pain in the voice heard clear like a bell, ringing throughout the night. The soft footsteps sounded on the marble floor, walking slowly toward the front of the church, stopping at the third row, and two knees touched the ground. "Why?" The question sounded once again, but no answer came.

Flint lowered his head, resting it on the bench's back, his shoulders starting to quiver slightly, his eyes closed and a low pitched angry cry leaving his throat. "Why? Why her?" he shouted in the empty room.

The tiny flames of the candles danced with his voice, mimicking its anger, its painful sound, and its sadness.

He slowly rose his head, his eyes roaming around the church, finding only the icons staring down at him, showing him that they had the answer, and they kept it to themselves.

"I don't understand, why this happened to her!" Flint cried out in pain. "Our kids need her, our friends need her…" His voice started to break. "I..I…need her!" He glanced upwards to the ceiling and noticed the painting of flying angels. "Can you at least tell me why? What possible reason is there, that she has to leave us? WHAT?"

No answer came once again. He stared at the alter, memories resurfacing back in his life, remembering the day that both walked down this same aisle, and said the two important words that changed their world forever. "I do." He remembered that day, what he wore, what she wore. He remembered his friends, his family, everything. He remembered seeing her coming down the aisle in her white wedding gown, its train gliding in the back, remembering that never in his whole life he felt so alive, when he touched her hand in his, and listening to the preacher's words that made them whole.

His cries broke the silence, his tears falling down the marble floor, creating little pools of pain. His body shook, and his scream thundered on the walls, bouncing and flying upward toward the painting. He heaved, sobbing, letting all the pain, anger and frustration released from the years that held them shut inside.

"Please, don't take her from me!" he cried to the emptiness. "Please don't take her from her little girl! She needs her mother! I don't know what to do when Eryn grows older! I need guidance, she needs guidance, she needs her mother's guidance!"

Flint lowered himself to the ground, his elbows touching the cold marble floor, and his fist hitting it with force, over and over again, until he could feel the pain, until he could feel his skin break and unleash the redness from inside. "Don't take her!" he begged. "Please…"

"I want her to see her son get married. I want her to see her son with his first child! I want her to see her daughter grow up. I want her to see me grow old. I want her to see herself grow old," he prayed, his body shaking, and his head moving back and forth. He pounded the floor once again with anger.

He choked from his tears, that trailed down his cheeks, that trailed down his red bloody hands, that stung from their purity.

"It's not fair that people like Cobra Commander live, thrive and survive, while others like my wife, my beautiful wife have to suffer, and die," Flint said, raising his head and staring back at the altar. "I wish more than anything to have her stay in my arms forever. I wish for her to live!"

He stood up, placing his hand on the bench to steady himself. "That's all I wish for and nothing else. I wish for her to live," he whispered to the unoccupied church. He slowly walked towards the altar and knelt once again down, placing two red roses on the floor. "I love you Allie, with all my heart and soul. You are my life, and my angel. I don't want you to suffer, and I don't want you in pain. I only want for once more to look into your green eyes and tell you how much I love you."

Flint placed his fingers on his lips, then placed them on the roses, before he stood up from the marble stairs and turned to leave the cathedral, knowing that his world might change once again, forever.

The dawn's light greeted him, embracing him with its warmth, letting him know that he was surrounded with love. Love from his family, love from his friends and love from his wife.

He walked slowly back to the manor, in his own thoughts, recomposing himself, becoming once again strong for his children, not wanting to see his wall crumble down and disappear. They needed him now, needed his guidance, needed his wisdom, needed his love.

The small pebbles underneath his feet crunched from each step. He glanced around, remembering all the happy memories from each time they had visited the manor, from the first moment to the present. So many memories, so many conversations, so many kisses and so many times the words "I love you." were spoken.

He walked through the side door of the terrace, which he had left opened, and headed straight up the stairs, toward the bedchambers. Jaye's room stood silently still, with only the sun's rays dancing inside. He went by her bedside, listening to her small moans, knowing that she still slept, and wondered if he ever would see her awake once again. He bent slowly down and kissed her on the forehead, stroking her hair. "I love you, you crazy Scottish woman," he whispered in her ear, hoping she could hear.

Standing straight up, he glanced to his right, and noticed his wife's best friend sleeping in his chair, her head resting to the side, shivering from the cold. He walked over and gently picked her up in his arms, then turned and left the room, carrying the redhead, who had helped his family through this difficult time. He smiled down at her peaceful features, knowing that each had helped the other, and would do it again if needed.

Nearing Scarlett's bedchamber, he gently knocked on the door, hoping her husband had awakened.

Duke answered the door almost immediately. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants and his dog tags. "I see you finally came back. Are you all right?" he asked his best friend, opening the door wider so Flint could bring in his sleeping wife.

"Yeah, I guess," Flint answered softly, not looking him directly in the eye. He walked in the room, headed for the bed, and laid down his sleeping friend. He gently covered her with the comforter, a change from the many times she covered him.

"You're daughter is waiting for you in her room. She's actually in there by herself. She wants to show you something," Duke said.

Flint turned towards him. "She's all by herself?" he asked, concerned. "She hasn't slept alone for months."

"She's been awake for about an hour," Duke said. "Go on."

Flint nodded. "Tell Shana, thank you for staying with Allie." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Thanks to both of you."

Duke in turn patted Flint's shoulder. "Hey, we're family."

"Yes, and soon to be in-laws," Flint pointed out, hugging his best friend. "I don't know what I would had done if it weren't for you, Shana and Colleen."

"You're strong, Dash. One of the strongest men I've ever known. You would have made it through just fine," Duke said sincerely.

"No, Conrad. I wouldn't," Flint admitted, glancing toward at the sleeping redhead. "Truthfully I'm scared. I'm more scared then I've ever been. I'm scared of what's going to happen. I'm scared of raising Eryn, making sure I don't do any mistakes, and I'm scared for Cayden, this has made such a hole in his heart."

"You'll do fine and Cayden will be just fine. Eryn's young enough to get over this," Duke said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than his friend.

From the doorway a tiny voice caught his attention. "Daddy..."

Flint turned with a large smile to his daughter. "Come here, pumpkin." He bent down and opened his arms wide.

Eryn went running full speed into her father's arms.

He picked her up and held her close, his eyes tearing once again, and he kissed the side of his daughter's head, softly sobbing, holding her against his chest, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to have any more sadness in her life. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Eryn. I love you so much."

"I wuv you too, Daddy," Eryn said, squeezing him tightly. "Come, I wanna show you sometin."

"Alright, honey," Flint said, carrying her in his arms. "See you at breakfast Conrad, Get some more sleep." He closed the door behind him, walking down the hall. "I'm so proud of you sleeping all by yourself, pumpkin."

"I no sleep," Eryn said.

"Then what would you—" Flint started to say, but stopped dead in his tracks, glancing in his daughter's bedroom, spotting a huge brown fluffy ball on the floor, ripping a pillow.

He took two steps back, watching the animal glance up, and start barking, showing its teeth. "What the hell?" he cried out, taking another step backwards.

The puppy started running towards them.

Flint held on to his daughter, pivoted and started running down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. "MAD DOG! MAD DOG!

"Daddy, she not hurt you. Pwomice," Eryn said.

"You don't know this dog, sweetheart," Flint replied, running towards his son's room. "CAYDEN!" he screamed, rushing inside and finding the room empty. "Blast, where is he?"

He ventured out in the hallway again, seeing the large animal following them. "MAD DOG! HELP!"

"Daddy, pwease stop. Lady Alison no hurt anybody. She wuvs me," Eryn said, starting to cry. She had dressed the large puppy up in a ballerina outfit.

Flint breathed hard, but stopped yelling, hearing the name that his daughter gave the puppy, after her mother. "Alright, darling. I'll stop. Daddy doesn't like dogs much, please stop crying."

The puppy came up to him, jumped up on his legs and barked playfully.

"I swear, if you chew on my beret, you'll be sent to the farm," Flint vowed, petting the puppy. "Big girl. Hmm, looks like she likes to eat."

"She likes to dance. Wookie at her clothes," Eryn said excitedly.

"Yes, she does." Flint smiled at his daughter. "Did she sleep with you?"

"Yeah," Eryn giggled, the first time he had heard that noise since coming to Scotland. "She cuddles."

Flint smiled at his daughter, his eyes tearing again. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you laugh again, pumpkin." He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"You wanna play wiff us?"

"I would love to," Flint said, carrying her back towards her room.

"What about Mommy?" Eryn asked softly.

"How about you and I, and Lady Allison go and play in Mommy's room?" Flint asked with a smile.

"Okay," Eryn said excitedly. "Then maybe mommy will wake up and pway wiff us."

"I hope so, darling. I hope so!" Flint whispered, heading for the room, the puppy following them. He entered Jaye's bedchambers and lowered Eryn to the floor, who immediately began playing with the hyper puppy. He smiled at his daughter, watching her interact with the animal that has given her pleasure.

They had played for a while, when it was noticed that not a sound came from Lady Jaye.

Flint looked over towards his wife, then back at his daughter who was being licked by the puppy. "Honey, stay here for a minute. I'm going to bring Cayden to check on Mommy. Alright?" He hid his fright in his voice.

"Okay, Daddy," Eryn said, playing with her new best friend.

He kissed her on the forehead, before standing up and walking over to his wife. "Honey, I'll be right back." He looked down at her peaceful features, before turning and leaving the room.

Eryn walked over to her mother with a bright smile on her face. "Mommy...Mommy you need to wake up and look at my new puppy. Her name is Lady Alison," Eryn said and gently nudged her. Nothing happened. Eryn started to softly cry and slowly climbed into bed with her, the puppy following. Both curled up under the blankets against Jaye and covered themselves up completely with the blankets.

Down the hallway, Cayden was just coming out from the bedroom with Colleen when he spotted his father. "Dad, what's the matter?"

"It's your mom. She's been quiet, awfully quiet," Flint answered him.

Colleen glanced at Cayden with a worried look.

Cayden rushed down the hallway at full tilt and into his room grabbing his medical bag.

Flint and Colleen followed him, seeing him burst out of his bedroom and run down the hallway towards Jaye's room.

Colleen put a supportive arm through Flint's and led him towards the room, neither of them talking, hoping that this wasn't the moment they were dreadfully expecting.

They entered the room and the puppy instantly barked happily, running towards Colleen, knocking her down to the ground, licking her face.

Flint walked over towards his son, who was examining his mother. "Is she...?" He couldn't bring himself to say that word he never wanted to say. Dead.

"No, Dad," Cayden said softly. "Not yet. But it won't be much longer now. Her coma is deeper," he said and methodically put an oxygen mask on her so that she could breathe a lot easier.

"NO!!!!!" came Eryn's voice from under the covers next to the still form of her mother.

Colleen stood up from the floor, pushing the huge St. Bernard puppy off of her, then walked over to the little girl and picking her up in her arms. She held her tightly, soothing her cries, while her own tears streamed down her cheeks.

Flint solemnly lowered himself on the bed, sitting next to his wife's frail body. He took her hand in his and held it, not wanting too ever let go.

"I'll go tell Grandfather," Cayden said and rushed out of the room before anyone could see his tears.

Colleen walked over to the large window, gazing outside, looking out to the dreary sky matching her own emotion. Her tears stained her cheeks matching the raindrops staining on the glass. She held Eryn tightly, speaking soft tones to the little girl, knowing that whatever she could say, it couldn't prevent the pain that the child held that moment.

Flint glanced at his goddaughter and child, and his own tears started to fall down his cheeks. He closed his eyes wishing for the pain to leave them all and wanting everything back to normal, their lives filled with happiness, and not sorrow.

A few minutes later the elderly Burnett walked into the room. "Can ye all excuse Dash and I for a wee bit?"

"Certainly, Uncle Robert," Colleen answered, carrying Eryn out of the room.

Robert went over to his son-in-law. "We need to talk about where she be buried, Laddie."

Flint nodded. "Da, if its alright with you, I want her buried here, in the family cemetery, next to her mother." His voice slightly broke, but remained composed.

"I will make the arrangements for ye," Robert said, starting to lose control of his composure.

The warrant officer stood up and wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Da. For everything. For letting me be part of her world." His eyes started to once again tear, resting his face on the older Burnett's shoulder.

Robert hugged him tightly. "I know it hurts, laddie. I've been where ye be." He started crying. "I didna want this."

"I didn't want this either," Flint said, still in his embrace, feeling like a young child, being held by a parent, trying to sooth the pain. "I'll let you stay with her for a while."

"Nay, laddie," Robert said. "I need to go start the arrangements." He patted the younger man on the back.

"The arrangements can wait," Flint replied, patting the old man's arm. "Stay with her. Every second is precious now." He walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I won't leave you alone."

Leaving the room, he listened to Robert Burnett speaking in Gaelic to Jaye, and a small smile spread on his face. He turned to see Colleen pacing in the hallway, holding to a crying Eryn. Her own tears trailing down.

"Where's Cayden?" he gently asked.

Colleen looked at him. "I don't know. I'm worried about him."

Flint took Eryn from Colleen's arms. "Go find him." He sat down in one of the hallway chairs, holding his baby girl, who cried against his chest.

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back. Both of us will."

Flint nodded, watching her head down the hallway.

Colleen entered Cayden's bedroom but did not find him inside, she then checked her own room and Eryn's but turned out empty. She became increasingly worried about him, and headed down the stairs. Again, she did not find him in any of the rooms. Her heart skipped, while her eyes try to get a glimpse of him, his brown hair, or his broad shoulders, only not to find a trace of neither. The rain continued to pound, and in her worry, she rushed outside the house, screaming his name, but no answer came.

Her feet ran down the path, towards the stables, her heart pounding. The rain touched her already wet face, the water mixing with her tears. She rushed into the stable, checking each stall, one after another, finding only horses, but no Cayden, and then she heard it. His soft cries, coming from the last stall. She stopped short, finding him, his arms around a black horse. Spirit, which belonged to his mother.

Walking towards him, her throat swallowed the lump, and she gently touched his shoulder. "Cay."

Cayden tensed for a moment, not looking at her. He quickly regained his composure. "You shouldn't be out here. You'll get sick. Go back inside. I'll be in there in just a few minutes."

Colleen did not move, she remained in the same spot, leaning her head against his back, and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm not leaving you alone."

So quickly it startled her, Cayden turned and hugged her as if she were his lifeline.

She gently rose her hand and stroked his hair. "It's all right to cry, Cay. It's all right." Her voice was soothing, filled with love for him.

"I can't. I need to get back up there," Cayden said.

Colleen took his face in her hands, making him stare down at her dark blue eyes. "You can't bottle it inside. You told me that once, remember. I see it in your face, Cayden. I feel it in my heart."

Cayden looked at her and looked about ready to burst. "I can't help her. What good is it being a supposed genius if I can't even save my Mother!"

Her eyes stared deep into his green ones that had lost all their sparkle, all their hope. "You are a doctor, Cayden, not a miracle worker. But I know that in my heart you have helped her. You did everything in your power to keep her alive all this time."

Cayden looked about ready to speak when something dawned in him and he took off running towards the manor house.

"Cayden!" Colleen cried out, starting to run down the path, her bare feet splashing in the puddles, her nightgown becoming drenched from the rain and her strawberry blond hair sticking to her cream colored skin.

"I've got to try it!" Cayden yelled back, running up the terrace steps.

"Try what?" Colleen yelled back, running after him, into the manor, slipping on the marble floor from her wet feet and the dripping water falling from her nightgown.

"Colleen what on earth were you doing out there in your night clothes and getting dripping wet?!" Duke exclaimed, walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, Dad," Colleen apologized. "No time to explain." She stood back up and headed the way her fiancé had gone, her feet slipping and sliding on the marble floor

Cayden rushed into the kitchen grabbing several different herbs from the vast supply.

"What do you want me to do?" Colleen asked, stepping next to him, ready to help.

Cayden started measuring several of the herbs and putting them in a bowl. "We need to crush these up into a fine powder. He turned around and started boiling some water.

"I'll do that," Colleen stated. Taking out some of the kitchen utensils and starting to grind the herbs with one of the pestles.

Once that was complete, Cayden took the bowl from Colleen and started putting the now sterilized water into the bowl a little at a time then mixed it up until all the herbs were dissolved. He took the bowl with him and up to his room. Waiting for it to cool, he pulled out two syringes from his bag and a vial of the medicine from the hospital to be taken at home. He drew a large dose of it in one of the syringes.

Colleen and Duke watched him from the doorway, remaining quiet, letting him concentrate.

Finally, the mixture he made was cool enough, and he filled another syringe. Gathering up both syringes, he walked towards the door. "Colleen, you need to put on some dry clothes."

"I can get dressed later. I want to help you first," Colleen replied.

"There's nothing left to do besides give the medicine to my mom." Cayden held up the syringes. "And wait and pray."

Duke watched the boy in front of him hoping he wasn't starting to lose his grip of reality with his mother's impending death.

"It's still a chance," Colleen complied. She touched his arm, giving him hope. "Even if it's slim. You've done everything in your power to help her."

"Go get changed," Cayden kissed her on the cheek and rushed down towards his mother's room, not even noticing his father out in the hall with the now sleeping Eryn.

"Cayden, you all right?" Flint asked concerned towards his son, then glanced to see Duke walking over with a wet looking Colleen.

Cayden ignored his father and continued in the room. A second later Robert walked out. "Cayden's done slipped off his cracker. He threw me out and said he had to give his mother something."

"I think he's up to something," Flint reassured the old man. "Here, sit." He stood up, holding his daughter in his arms, allowing his elderly father in law to sit on the chair.

Colleen leaned against her father, her eyes filled with worry, hoping that whatever the man she loved had in mind, it would work. She felt the hot tears once again trail down her cheeks, realizing that they had escaped.

A few minutes later Cayden came out looking forlorn. He didn't acknowledge anyone when he walked out.

"Go after him," Duke whispered in Colleen's ear.

"Dash, take the wee one into her room and I will sit with her," Robert said. "You can go sit with your wife then."

"Alright, Da," Flint said, heading for Eryn's room.

Colleen nodded to her father and rushed after Cayden, catching up with him near the grand staircase. "Cayden," she cried out again, her voice filled with worry.

"Nothing," Cayden said sadly, his head hung low.

Colleen wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry," she cried softly, "I wished it worked, with all my heart."

He hugged her. "Me too." He pulled away and looked at her. "You really need to get into some dry clothes. Come on."

She slowly nodded, beginning to shiver from the dampness. She leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "You need to change too, I don't want you to get sick, please." Her voice begged.

Cayden nodded. They headed back to the chambers to change

Down the hallway, Duke waited for Flint to return. He watched him come out of the room, closing the door behind him, and then head toward them. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"You don't need to," Flint said softly. "You should check on Shana, make sure she's all right." He walked towards the window, looking out to the storm that showed him the darkness around him.

Flint had spent the day in the room with his dying wife. It had been a long hard day for all, especially little Eryn who clung desperately to everyone and her new constant companion Lady Alison with her as she also held on to her beloved bear. It was starting to become dusk. Flint kept his station on the chair beside the bed that held the withering form of the woman he loved. He laid his head down on the mattress by Jaye's right hip and quickly fell asleep. An hour or so later he felt something gently touching his hair.

His head slowly rose, feeling fingers on his hair, stroking ever so gently. "Allie?" he asked in the darkness, still getting a glimpse of his wife's closed eyes.

A soft moan escaped her lips as they opened a little. He had taken her hand as his head rose. She weakly squeezed it.

"Allie?" he asked again, his voiced filled with so many emotions. "Please, wake up."

Lady Jaye's head turned towards the sound of his voice.

He gently stroked her hair. "Come on, Sweetheart. Fight it. Come back to me," he spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"D...dash," she said in such a low whisper, it was almost inaudible.

"Oh, Allie! My Alison!" Flint cried with joy, his eyes filled with tears of joy, listening to her voice.

"I...I'm so cold," Jaye said softly.

Flint jumped straight up, rushed to the clothes press, grabbed another heavy blanket, then rushed back to her side, covering her with it. "It's the IV liquid, darling. I'll make you warm. I promise." He held on to her hand, kissing it with his warm lips, softly sobbing.

"I'm so tired," Jaye said softly and weakly pulled on his hand as if making sure he was really there.

"I know, darling. I know." Flint held on her hand, kissing it once again. Then he slowly put it down, standing back up. He ran to the door, opening it and screaming at the top of his lungs. "CAYDEN!!! She's AWAKE!!!" He rushed back to his wife's side.

She still did not opened her eyes, feeling too weak to do so. "Where are...my...children?"

"They're coming," Flint informed her, once again yelling his son's name, "CAYDEN!!!"

Footsteps thundered down the hall and he knew that everyone was rushing towards the bedchamber.

Cayden was the first one to rush in, being the fastest runner. He had left his medical bag in his parents' room. He rushed over to her side.

"Mom?" Cayden asked, taking out his stethoscope.

"My Cay Cay," Jaye said weakly, still not opening her eyes.

"I'm here," Cayden said, his eyes watering as he started to take her vitals.

The tiny five-year-old came running in followed by the large puppy.

"MOMMY!!!!" she screeched intent on jumping on the bed with her mother.

"Easy, honey." Flint grabbed his daughter. "Let Cayden do his job first, then I promise you will sleep with Mommy." He held his daughter, tightly, and helped her hold her mother's hand.

Duke, Scarlett, Colleen and Robert, all stood near the doorway, watching and anticipating every second.

"I can't believe this," Cayden said in awe. "Her vitals are still really weak but they are getting stronger."

"Thanks be to Jesus," Robert said emotionally.

Flint smiled down at his wife. "Sometimes wishes do come true," he said to his wife and daughter. "They really do."

Jaye's eyes finally opened and she looked right at her father. "Momma told me to come back. She sent me back."

They all looked at each other perplexed ay what Jaye had just told them.

Jaye looked to her son. "She said you saved me." She was still really weak and talked very softly. "Thank you."

All Cayden could do was hug his mother.

"I sweep wiff Mommy now?" Eryn asked happily.

"Yes, pumpkin," Flint kissed his daughter's forehead, carefully laying her next to his wife. "But I'm not letting Lady on the bed, no matter what."

The puppy grumbled as if understanding and crawled under the bed, hiding.

"Looks like I hurt her feelings," Flint replied, with a slight chuckle, enjoying the sound coming from his mouth.

Duke put his arm around his wife and smiled down at her.

Cayden walked over to Colleen and hugged her tightly.

Flint smiled down at his wife, his eyes filled with joy, seeing those green eyes again. "I love you, Alison Faireborn."

She weakly smiled up at him. "And I love you, Dashiell Faireborn."


	19. ochd deug

Home Sweet Home. Joe Headquarters felt like home when the Faireborns and the Hausers returned from Scotland. Friends gathered around, hugging, laughing, crying and enjoying every moment with the members of the team. Nothing had changed—really. But in truth it had, new members had joined the team and some older members had left.

Jaye's illness had slowly started to heal, she still took Cayden's prescription that earn the young doctor an honorary award in his medical field for his research and procedure. Along with several published medical journal articles that made him into more of a respectful physician.

Flint had returned part time into training the new Joes and finding some of them another generation of Shipwrecks, Clutches and Bazookas, which the warrant officer smiled at things never changing.

Duke was happier to spend most of his time now on base, instead of flying back and froth to Scotland and missing his wife and daughter. The only little mishap that the general felt guilty was the missing of one tarantula, which belonged to his wife. Nutmeg had done one of her Houdini escapes and now was missing in action.

Scarlett continued to take care of Jaye— when Flint or Colleen couldn't, and also once again begun instructing hand to hand combat, which she had dearly missed. Her daughter had become her assistant and helped during the training sessions. Scarlett was happy to see her little Eryn once again be happy, laughing and always by her mother's side or hers or Colleen's. But now the redhead found herself with two shadows, one six year old and one six month old St. Bernard.

Both Cayden and Colleen had announced their engagement to the base, and they had begun preparing a late summer wedding.

Cayden spent most of his time in the infirmary, checking patients, and updating himself with countless reports, journals and articles that he had missed during his months in Scotland. Most of his precious time was spent in front of the computer writing his research. Two well-known hospitals had offered him a higher position from his exceptional work for the research on the cancer. He hadn't told his fiancée or his parents about the job offers and wondered if he truly wanted to accept them.

The couple also hadn't spent enough time together, unlike when they both were at Burnett Manor and rarely had a romantic moment.

The young doctor's fingers flew on the keyboard, writing his research, knowing that it will help others in the future, just like it did for his mother. The last word for the article completed, he saved his information. He picked up his coffee mug and took a long sip, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Easy there, Colleen," Sky Dancer's voice sounded outside the hallway.

"Oh, for sakes, Reena!" Colleen replied. "It doesn't hurt much."

Cayden eyes widened. _Didn't hurt much?_ Was she hurt?

A groan followed.

"Told you," Sky Dancer's voice scolded. Helping her friend toward Cayden's office doorway. "Got a patient for you, Doctor Faireborn."

Cayden got up from behind his desk and rushed over to his fiancée and her best friend. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," Colleen replied, her eyes warning Sky Dancer.

"Sammy happened," Sky Dancer softly growled.

"Sammy did this to you?" Cayden asked in total shock, picking up Colleen with ease. "Why?"

"Cause she's jealous!" Sky Dancer answered with a smirk.

"Dance!" Colleen warned her friend. Then looked at her fiancé. "We were sparring."

Cayden carried her over to an exam table. "Why would she be jealous?"

Both Colleen and Sky Dancer rolled their eyes. "Men!" they both said at the same instant.

"What?" Cayden asked, really not understanding what they were talking about.

"Cayden, she's still in love with you," Sky Dancer stated matter of fact.

Colleen covered her eyes and shook her head. Leave it to her best friend to cut to the chase.

"You are kidding me, right?" Cayden asked hopefully as he took off Colleen's right shoe.

"No. She made it quite clear of that her feelings towards you were still strong," Colleen informed him.

Sky Dancer nodded, playing with her locket. "Why do you think she asked Colleen to spar with her? They were dueling!"

"Ow!" Colleen cried out in pain from his hand slightly squeezing harder on her ankle.

"Honey, do me a favor and stay away from her, okay?" Cayden asked. "I'll have to x-ray it."

"Why? I can handle her!" Colleen stated glancing down at his features.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Colleen did win the spar match. But Sammy must take after her daddy and was a sore loser, because that's why she tripped Little Red."

"Sucker shot, huh?" Cayden asked as he picked her up again to take her to x-ray room.

"You know I can walk there," Colleen gently told him.

Sky Dance held a snicker, watching them. "Quick Kick went berserk. He gave Sammy extra training punishment for three weeks."

"I'm not taking any chances with you," Cayden said and kissed Colleen's forehead.

"My knight in shinning armor," Colleen joked, fluttering her eyelids at him, and leaning her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

Sky Dancer burst out laughing. She held the locket closer to her heart, remembering a special moment with Jeffrey Hauser.

"Here we are," Cayden said and sat her down on the table.

"Hmm, going to zap me?" Colleen joked, glancing up at his face and to his green eyes.

"I'm not. The Tech is," Cayden said and walked in to give Rob the Tech the orders.

"Oh, great! Leave me to suffer!" Colleen joked, lying on the table, while the tech entered the room, and started closing the door behind him. "At least he's handsome."

Sky Dancer burst out laughing again, watching Cayden's features.

Cayden leaned over and whispered in Sky Dancer's ear. "And he's gay."

The pilot held on to her stomach. "Oh, hope she doesn't know _that_!"

From around the corner, Ben rushed toward them. "Oh man. I heard Little Red got hurt from Sammy! It's all over the base! And Spades is already taking bets for a rematch!"

"There will be no rematch, Ben," Cayden said matter-of-factly.

Ben smirked. "You don't know Colleen, she'll won't back out."

Sky Dancer nodded. "Colleen won't let Sammy push her down. I bet that little imp is the one who made Spades start the betting pool! When I get my hands on her I'll—"

"She won't be fighting because she's going to be out of commission for a little while," Cayden vowed.

"Well, if her ankle is broken. I can see that. But once it's healed, you know Sammy," Sky Dancer pointed out. "She is one of those that has to win or else."

"Is she hurt badly?" Ben asked concerned.

"I think it's broken," Cayden answered.

Sky Dancer shook her head, her long dark brown hair swaying back and forth. "I hope not. She's liable to go insane if she doesn't do anything for six to eight weeks."

Ben nodded. "And she's going to hate seeing Sammy gloat all that time too."

Rob the Tech opened the door to the x-ray room. "All done, Dr. Faireborn. But I think your patient fell asleep." He then spotted Ben. "Hey Ben, didn't see you there."

Ben blushed. "Hi, Rob." He turned to Sky Dancer. "I'm off to practice. Cya." He turned and walked quickly away.

Sky Dancer swallowed the giggles that wanted to escape her throat.

Cayden picked Colleen gently up off the table. "Rob, can you bring me the films to Exam Two?"

Rob nodded while Cayden carried Colleen, heading back towards the room.

Sky Dancer looked down at her sleeping friend. "I see she's in good hands. I have a squadron to get to. I'll see you both later." She waved before turning to leave.

"No injuring anyone today!!" Cayden teased, carrying his fiancée into the exam room.

"I may take a dive at Sammy, so expect a patient later today," Sky Dancer called out behind her shoulder, heading out of the infirmary, her black mini lightweight skirt swaying.

Cayden shook his head as he laid his fiancée down on the table then covered her up with a blanket.

Colleen slowly opened her eyes slightly, squinting from the brightness of the sun's rays entering the room. "What's up, Doc?"

"Definitely not you for a week or so," Cayden said, while looking at the x-rays.

"What!" Colleen sat up on her elbows. "You're kidding. Right?"

"Nope. Sorry," Cayden answered. He sat down on the rolling stool, grabbing an ace bandage and rolled over to her.

"I can't be out for two weeks! Dad needs the new members in top shape! Look, I can walk! I'm fine," Colleen stated, moving her legs to the side of the bed and jumping off, uttering a cry of pain.

Cayden patiently helped her back up onto the table. "Your father wants you in top shape. So you won't be able to walk on that ankle for two weeks."

"Fine. I can still help walking on crutches," Colleen replied.

"No crutches."

Colleen glanced down at his face. "Cayden Faireborn, what do you mean no crutches? How else am I going to help with the training?" She crossed her arms over her martial arts uniform.

"You're not," Cayden said and started to expertly wrap her ankle.

"What do you mean I'm not?" Colleen stared him down. "I have to help with the training. We're only down to three instructors because Aunt Keiko is on leave with Uncle Vincent."

"Now we're down to two," Cayden said, not budging.

"No, we are still at three," Colleen retorted.

"No, we are not," Cayden said again, a little more forcefully. "Because you are going to be in a wheelchair."

"So? I can still instruct from being in a chair. Mom and Quick Kick both need me," Colleen pointed out.

"You forget that I know you better than that," Cayden stated. "You'll get up on that ankle. So no training."

Colleen frowned down at his face, crossing her arms once again, not speaking to him.

"Now you look just like Eryn," Cayden chuckled.

"I can also act like Eryn and kick you in your private parts," Colleen proclaimed with a serious face.

"Yeah, but you won't," Cayden merely stated.

She turned her face away from him, not speaking to him again.

"Oh, come on," Cayden said, gazing up at her face.

She continued to ignore him, waiting for him to finish wrapping the ankle.

He finished the ankle. "Would you like anything for the pain?"

She slowly turned her head toward him and nodded. She had pain—throbbing pain, but the pain didn't throb in her ankle. Her head throbbed more than the ankle. She remained quiet, not telling him, not wanting him to worry more than he already was.

He went over to the locked medicine closet and got her two Oxy-Condones. He locked the closet back up and brought the pills to her with a glass of water.

She took the offered pills and glass of water, swallowing them both, then took a sip of water. She rested the glass on the table next to the exam table. Then she glanced downward to her wrapped ankle, angry with herself for allowing that sneak attack from the drill sergeant's daughter.

Cayden placed a finger under her chin and pushed up to make her look at him. "I'll deal with Sammy."

"No," Colleen requested. "Let me deal with Sammy my own way. I don't want you to fight my battles."

"I just don't like to see you hurt," he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It comes with the territory," Colleen replied softly.

"I know," Cayden said moving in closer to her. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Colleen stared at him, her eyes dancing back and forth. "No, it doesn't. But it's either this or I'll have to move back to Atlanta."

"Or you can just be the happy doctor's wife that cleans house and cooks for her husband," he teased.

She kicked him lightly on the leg. "I'm not going to be one of those desperate housewives!" she declared. "I want to do something with my life."

"How about having lots and lots of babies to drive the grandparents nuts?" Cayden teased more.

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Oh, lovely! Now he wants me barefoot and pregnant all the time." She shot him a look. "Well, Dr. Faireborn, be careful you don't play with fire, if my father discovers that I maybe having a wee one before we're married, I don't think we'll be having anymore because of your _future_ condition."

"Well, then, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen until after the wedding," Cayden said tickling her sides lightly.

Colleen giggled from his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Guess that means no playing doctor for a while then," she teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Cayden smirked. "There are ways of preventing conception."

"Figures the good doctor would know all the methods," Colleen stated, placing her head against his shoulder, her dark blue eyes looking at his face. "I'll get the short end of the stick with those birth control pills."

"Well there is always the shot you only have to take every three months," Cayden said, the back of his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

"Oh, really?" Colleen asked, closing her eyes from his gentle touch. "But I'm my Mother's daughter. I like to live dangerously."

Cayden chuckled. "Wanna take a walk on the wild side with me then?"

"Why take a walk, we are already there," Colleen whispered, looking to his green mischievous eyes.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of my office but if you'd rather stay here..." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

Colleen wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing his head forward, deepening the kiss. Her mind whirled from the passion and the love behind his lips, teasing hers with their touch. She felt his hands roaming her back, against her martial arts uniform.

One of Cayden's hands went up and took the scrunchie out of her long fiery locks, letting her hair flow freely down her back.

She broke the kiss. "Oh, you didn't just pull out my ponytail," she whispered close to his face, teasing him with her eyes. Her hands trailed to his arms, then traveled inwards, sliding in his lab coat, and traveled around his waist. and trailing upwards, slowly pulling off his white lab coat.

"Oh, you didn't just pull off my lab coat," he said in a sultry voice, his eyes dancing with delight.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" her voice floated in his ear seductively.

"This," he said huskily and started to trail kisses from her earlobe down her neck.

"Mmm…." Colleen felt lightheaded from his touch, her hands roaming now on his chest.

Someone cleared a throat and they instantly broke away, turning toward the sound. Their mouths opened wide, spotting Shipwreck, Alpine, Bazooka, Ben and Spades watching them from the doorway with their smirked filled faces from catching them during a romantic moment.

"Oh, this is good," Shipwreck commented, crossing his arms. "Don't mind us, keep going."

Colleen's face turned bright pink from the embarrassment and she knew that Cayden shared that same color on his, but then her heart skipped a beat, spotting a familiar looking object in Spade's hands. A video camera!

"Yeah, keep going. Breaker is going to love this!" Spades stated, his dark eyes mimicking his shiny hair while the other men laughed. "Can't wait for the general to see this."

"Spades! You're dead!" Colleen growled, jumping off the exam table, and hopping on one leg towards him.

"Run, kid! She's got that Red look in her eyes!" Alpine chuckled, now watching Spades turn and flee.

"Get back here!" Colleen yelled, hopping out of the room, going after the soon to be dead poker player prince.

Cayden was instantly angry at the invasion of their privacy and the gaudy of Spades to record it. He looked very much the mixture of both his parents when they were furious. He stalked out of the room intent on causing someone some bodily harm if someone didn't stop him. He did have the temper of both of his infamous parents.

Spades turned and noticed the two angry Joes after him. His mouth dropped and raced out of the infirmary faster than his legs could carry him, his silver uniform becoming a blur, heading for the main building.

Colleen continued to hop after the pilot. Her ankle hurting with each step but she ignored it. She felt someone close by and turned to see her fiancé passing her, going after the film director. Her eyes widened from his intense features and eyes. She raced faster, putting more pressure on her ankle, and cried out in pain, falling to her knees.

Cayden heard her and instantly turned around. "Colly!!!" he cried out and rushed over to her, picking her up off the ground.

"Guess I won't be walking for a while," she admitted solemnly, resting her head against his shoulder. "I guess you have to be carrying me around the base, huh?"

"Is that so bad?" Cayden asked and took her over to a bench, sitting her down. "Stay here. I'll be back after I kill Spades." The intensity of anger heard in his voice.

She touched his arm. "No, leave him be for now. Please," she requested gently, afraid of what his anger would do.

"Somebody needs to teach that jerk a lesson," Cayden growled.

"I know," Colleen replied. "Like someone needs to teach Sammy a lesson." She leaned against him, trying to escape the sun from her eyes. "Maybe you can give them a few doses of your special medicine."

"You mean Ipecac syrup?" Cayden asked, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"No, a good dose of personality," Colleen answered, her head whirling from the headache.

"Yeah," Cayden said, kissing the top of her head.

Colleen nodded, staying quiet for a moment.

A voice rang from their left.

"Stay away from me you crazy air pilot!!" Sammy darted passed them at full speed, her face filled with fear, her blond hair flapping, and her gray eyes wide.

They glanced up to see a Sky Striker dive down towards the drill sergeant's daughter, missing her head by several inches and causing her to roll over on the ground in a pile of dust.

The Sky Striker flew back into the air, heading upwards, then did a turn, charging back down toward the woman.

"Hmmm...you think your Dad would let me use a Sky Striker?" Cayden asked watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"Only if I fly it," Colleen giggled at his surprised face from showing him some more of her secrets.

Sammy screamed at the top of her lungs, then jumped up from the ground, racing back toward the obstacle course, at full speed, her green and black uniform covered with dust.

The Sky Striker once again dived at the young woman, missing her once again by several inches.

"Remind me to tell Dance a thank you," Colleen replied, now watching Beach Head run to his daughter's side and threaten with his fist, up in the air.

A shadow crossed over their features. "Breaker says thank you for the love scene. It's going to be selling well today," Spades smirked at them, his eyes filled with triumph. "I got my copy already."

Cayden's face reddened with anger, stood up and turned to Spades. He started to stalk toward the shorter man.

"What's the matter, Faireborn?" Spades took two steps back. "Afraid what Duke will do, catching you in that little moment with his daughter?"

"Cayden, stop," Colleen begged, standing up from the bench. "He's not worth it!"

"No!" Cayden snapped to Spades, not hearing Colleen. "That was a personal moment between my fiancée and me. A moment we don't get very often because dumbasses like you either won't leave us alone or come into the infirmary with injuries from doing dumbass things." He kept moving towards Spades with fury filled features.

Spades gulped, taking two more steps back. "Don't blame us if you two don't get enough of it!" he countered. "Though the betting pool would like to know how many times you get it."

"That is none of your business," Cayden growled, his green eyes bore into Spade's dark ones as he made a grab for him.

"Cayden!" Colleen yelled, all the color from her face draining.

"Well, it is my business. Since I make—" Spades went to say, but ducked from the incoming punch. He turned and started running towards the main building. "Duke!! Duke!!!"

Cayden chased after him, looking much like Flint did, chasing after Ace on numerous occasions. They passed the offices side of the building, catching attention from several curious looking Joes.

Duke looked out his office window after hearing his name called. "Flint, what is wrong with your son?"

Flint stood up from his chair, glancing out of the window. "He's chasing Spades." He shook his head. "I wonder what got into him." He headed out of the office and down the hallway when he collided with his future daughter-in-law. "Colly, what's wrong?"

Colleen trembled. "Cayden went after Spades, he's going to hurt him." Her voice filled with fear. "He's really going to hurt him."

The warrant officer's face turned to a frown. "I'll stop it, don't you worry." He turned, heading out of the building, watching the air force pilot running at top speed, screaming at the top of his lungs for help. His son, chasing the man, with a face angrier than even Jaye's during one of her moods. "CAYDEN! HALT! That's an order!"

"Stay out of this, Dad!" Cayden yelled back at him still chasing the pilot.

Flint's face turned bright red. "I said halt! You disobey that order and I will make sure the punishment will be severe." He started storming after his son.

Joes stopped dead in their tracks, never seeing the warrant officer so angry since twenty years ago.

Cayden continued after Spades until his father grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Cayden tried to get away but Flint held fast.

"In my office right now," Flint growled. "Is that clear?"

"But..."

"No buts!" Flint growled, grabbing him by the arm and starting to pull him toward the main building.

Cayden heard Spades snicker. He turned his head and sent him a fowling glare.

"Spades, three weeks P.T.!" Flint called out behind his shoulder, leading his son inside and directly into his office. He slammed the door shut with a bang, causing the trinkets on the bookcase to shake from the force. "Sit."

Cayden plopped angrily down in the seat and looked at the opposite wall.

"I don't know why you are in such a fowl mood, but it has to stop! Right now. Am I clear?" Flint said sternly, sitting down behind his desk. "You are a Joe medic, your job is healing, not causing injuries."

"He deserves it!" Cayden yelled back.

"I don't care what that Joe did to make you blow up like this. But you have to control that anger of yours. You have to conduct yourself more professionally, and leave the punishments to Duke, myself or Beach Head."

"This was personal!!" Cayden yelled and stood up, intent on leaving.

"SIT DOWN!" Flint barked, his face red with anger.

Cayden sat back down making eye contact with his father.

Flint shook his head and stared out the window. Already seeing the Joes in small groups, whispering. He grumbled something under his breath and then turned to his son. "Tell me what happened," he probed gently.

"Colleen came into my office with a sprained ankle. I took care of it. We were having a...ummm...private moment. Something we have had very little of since getting back here. And Spades comes and tapes it and gives the bloody thing to Breaker!!" His voice started out low but slowly rose until he was almost yelling.

Flint kept his eyes on his son. "I see." He began to tap his finger on his chin. He then smiled at the younger version of himself. "Well, welcome to the club, The one that has us Joe men filed into Breaker's world of video tapes."

"But Dad, Colleen was so embarrassed. I have to defend her honor!"

"Colleen is also petrified at the moment. She was scared what you would do," Flint replied. "But anger is not the answer." He put his hands down on the desk, tapping on the hard surface. "Trust me by experience, don't let that temper of yours get the better of you." He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, remembering. "You won't believe the many times I chased your Uncle Brad around the base, doing the same exact thing to your mother and myself. Or the times where I chased Shipwreck, or even the moments where I had to chase your mother!"

"I can't help it," Cayden said. "The one free moment we had together in over a week and he had to ruin it."

"I know how you feel. One time, both your mother and myself didn't have a private moment for months and well..." Flint cheeks turned bright pink. "Let's just say the private moment got recorded, and you won't believe who gave the tape to Breaker."

"But Dad, you don't understand..."

"Oh, I understand. Completely." Flint looked at him straight on. "You want some privacy or doing something no one else needs to know, and _wham_! You get embarrassed or see someone close to you become embarrassed and you want to pound the person responsible."

"That's not all of it, Dad—"

"Listen, you inherited my temper, your Mother's temper. That combination is deadly in itself. I see Colleen with her Mother's and Father's tempers inside her too. I already feel sorry for my future grandchildren."

"Dad, Uncle Conrad will see that tape..."

Flint dropped his jaw. "In your Mother's words. 'Oh crap!'". He jumped out of his seat, heading out the door. "Follow me."

Cayden followed his father wondering what it is he was doing.

Flint headed down the hallway, passing Duke's office and walking straight into the communications room. He stopped in front of Breaker's and Comp. Link's station. "Breaker, I know you received a tape several minutes ago. I suggest you hand it over to me right now, or I'll guarantee that the tape which has you flirting with Duke's redhead from years ago, mysteriously appears."

Breaker dropped his jaw. "Oh, Flint. Don't do that. He'll kill me!"

"The tape, Breaker," Flint requested sternly.

"Here you go," Breaker said, defeated, handing him the tape.

Flint took the tape in his hand and broke it in half. "I even see or hear anything about this tape, and you will find yourself having a personal meeting with one angry general. Got it?"

Breaker nodded, staying quiet. His pure white beard turning whiter.

The warrant officer led his son out of the room. "That's how you fight fire with fire, and not with your fists."

Cayden breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, Son," Flint said, patting his son on the back. "Now go find that strawberry-blond of yours, she looked quite upset from your rampage."

"Yeah, I better go apologize," Cayden said, waving goodbye and walking out of the main building.

He headed back to the infirmary where he had last seen her and glancing around, he knew she had left the area. He then headed back toward the main building, to her father's office, hoping she may had gone there, but it was clear from Duke's voice barking at Spades that she wasn't there either.

A small smile spread on his lips, turning and heading for the Mess, and again he didn't find her. Now, his stomach began to flip, getting more worried about the woman he loved.

He raced toward the barracks, running into his parents suite, and from the looks on his mother's and his godmother's faces, he knew she was not there. He then ran towards Sky Dancer's suite, knocking and finding no answer. Where could she be? Then, he headed back to her parents quarters knocking on the door, and receiving no answer. His heart rate quickened, now more worried. He took out his passkey to get into his suite and start making some calls. Unlocking the door, he walked inside, heading for the phone, when his eyes spotted her reddish-blond hair on his couch, and her eyes closed.

"H...hey honey," Cayden said as he knelt down beside her.

Colleen's eyes slowly opened, finding him there. "Cayden," she said, her voice filled with relief.

He gently caressed her cheek. "Yeah, honey. I'm all right."

Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. "You scared me," she softly murmured.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her closer to his chest. "He just made me so angry that he did this to you."

"Hey, remember I went after him first. I guess he got the best of both of us," Colleen replied, not letting go of him.

"Yeah, but your Dad has him now and he's in trouble for making a scene. Oh! And Dad got the tape from Breaker."

"I'm glad that the tape won't be going into Dad's hands," Colleen whispered. "I think Reena is in trouble for going after Sammy. Beach Head resembled a Cobra bomb canister ready to explode."

"Well, you would have done the same for her," Cayden said kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I would. She's my best friend," Colleen replied. "You would had done the same for Ben." Her eyes closed, feeling his gentle touch once again, her head whirling once again from the constant pain.

"Colly, baby, are you all right?" Cayden asked in worry.

"Huh?" Her eyes opened to look into his worried ones. "I'm fine," she lied, then glanced around, "You think Lifeline would get angry if his co-worker takes the afternoon off?"

"Let me call him," Cayden said laying her back down on the couch and went into the other room and made the call.

Colleen watched him talk to the other Joe medic on the phone, hoping Lifeline would appeal to the request and that the both of them could relax for the afternoon. She rested her hand on her forehead for a second, trying to ignore the pain. If he found out that the headache had started three days ago, he'd be upset at her from keeping it from him. She had headaches like this before, several years ago, but not this strong, and not this constant.

Cayden walked back in with a smile on his face.

"Judging by that smile, he said you had three patients, two surgeries and one x-ray, right?" Colleen teased. "You should had told me you were already married. Married to your work."

"Funny," Cayden said sitting down on the floor next to her. "You are looking at a free man."

"He probably doesn't want any more adventures in the infirmary for the day," Colleen pointed out. "I heard it was our Moms that caused Doc's hair to turn white."

"Yeah, Doc told me some pretty far fetched stories about the two of them."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it," Colleen replied with a cunning smile. Her head closer to his. "So, how about you, me, movie and couch sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Cayden agreed. "You want me to go rent one or should we just watch one that I have here?"

"Actually I brought some with me," Colleen replied, slowly trying to rise up from the couch. "Mom gave me these a while ago. They have all four of our parents and the Joe unit in the most embarrassing moments."

Cayden grinned. "Oh, we've got to watch these."

"Yes, we do. But Mom is smart, she gave me the G rated versions. There's one scene that we need to see! My Mom and Dad singing in the Mess, wearing chicken outfits! Hawk's punishment."

Cayden laughed. "You get the VCR ready and I'll go pop some popcorn."

"Yes, sir!" Colleen saluted, standing up, and hopping over to the VCR. She placed the first tape in and then hopped back to the couch, grabbing the blanket from the chair, and sitting back down.

Ten minutes later, Cayden walked out of the kitchen with a tray of popcorn, soda and Colleen's favorite Gummy Bears. He put the tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the coffee table so that Colleen could rest her head on his lap.

Colleen smiled at him, resting her head on his lap, and covered herself and his legs with the blanket. Her eyes looked at the screen in front of them. She felt his hand on her loose hair, stroking it softly. Her mouth dropped at the first scene of the first tape. "Is that my Mom in her nightgown, being chased around the base by your Mom in _only _her robe!?!"

Cayden was laughing too hard to reply.

They watched the scene unfold. "Dad looks like his going to shoot both of them!" Colleen stated, watching her father chase her godmother who was chasing her mother! "Looks like it runs in the family."

"Wonder where my Dad is at?" Cayden asked laughing.

"I don't know, but Beach Head looks like he's going to blow. Nothing changes," Colleen replied. Another scene took them to the gym. "Looks like Snakes got scared and left— Hey, there's your Dad!" She pointed out to the shocked face of his father who stared at his mother, wearing only her robe.

"Oh no. I think someone's in trouble," Cayden snickered.

"Yes. Why are they all cursing?" Colleen asked, listening to the many times the word Hell was being used. Then the scene continued when the thunderous voice of General Hawk interrupted the argument. "Looks like they all got busted."

"Go Grandpa Clay!!!" Cayden cheered gleefully.

The scene once again changed, now seeing Jaye chase Ace around the base, who was holding a famous bear.

"And cue Brutus," Colleen whispered, her eyes starting to close.

"Just like Eryn." Cayden said, stroking Colleen's soft hair.

"Just like you and Spades," Colleen replied, relaxing from his touch.

"He deserved a good pummeling," Cayden defended himself.

"Hmm…" Colleen barely replied, her eyes closed, her hand on his lap, under her head, breathing soundly.

"Would you like a pillow?" Cayden softly asked her, leaning forward to look to her face.

She slowly shook her head, letting her eyes rest, feeling more relaxed near him, and she snuggled closer toward him.

He started to gently rub her side and back.

She slowly moved her hand to take his other, holding it gently, while she slowly drifted to sleep.

He laid his head down on her shoulder and soon he too was in dreamland.


	20. naoi deug

A week later, both Jaye and Colleen were ready to run anyone over with their wheelchairs. Cayden had ordered that the two cherished women in his life had to stay in their suites for their health. But both Colleen and Jaye knew that the young doctor didn't want them to cause any trouble.

Scarlett kept running from her training sessions to suite and back to the training rooms, trying to keep the two patients company, take care of Eryn— who had become slightly grumpy during the past week and stayed close by her Nana's side.

Both Flint and Duke had morning meetings with the budget committee, so that particular morning had been calmer.

None of the Joes mentioned to the general about the tape, and none of the Joes talked about the personal moment between the young doctor and the general's daughter. They wouldn't dare and if they did, Heaven knew what would be unleashed!

Sky Dancer, Spades, and Sammy each received three weeks of P.T., no thanks to one angry general. Who also had an angry wife because of the still missing pet.

Colleen kept getting headaches daily and hid it from both her parents and her fiancé. She hoped that the pain would go away, though taking aspirins constantly, didn't help. She hated being in the wheelchair and hated it more that she wasn't able to help with the training.

"Colleen?" Scarlett asked gently to her daughter, who was looking out the window, sitting in the wheelchair.

"Huh, Mom?" Colleen asked, not glancing toward her mother. "Did you say something?

"I said, what about these?" Scarlett pointed out an ivory colored wedding invitation sample to her daughter.

"It's fine," Colleen replied, holding her penguin in her lap, barely glancing back at her mother.

Eryn looked up from her drawing, not saying anything and then continued to color the Joe planes and vehicles in the picture.

Scarlett glanced at her best friend with raised eyebrows.

"I'll talk to her after you've gone," Jaye promised. Still very thin from her near death experience and still very weak, but there was fire in her eyes.

Eryn stood up from the floor and walked over to Scarlett. "Nana, drink."

Scarlett nodded, standing up. "Come on, munchkin. Let me make you a nice chocolate milk." She took Eryn's hand and guided her toward the kitchen.

By the window, something outside caught Colleen's attention and her eyes narrowed. "Can't she get it through her thick skull," she mumbled under her breath.

"What's that, Colly?" Jaye asked as she moved her motorized wheelchair over to her goddaughter.

"That." Colleen pointed down toward the obstacle course, where the Joes were training. They could see Sammy and Beach Head barking at the Joe members. But Colleen pointed to Sammy who kept her eyes glued to a certain brown haired, green-eyed medical member. "Doesn't she give up?" Her tone slightly mixed with anger and jealousy.

"Doesn't give up what, Honey?" Jaye asked softly.

Colleen continued to watch toward the course, now seeing Sammy edging closer to Cayden, keeping an eye on him while he did his push ups. Her features turned to a slight frown. Sammy knew of the engagement, then why she kept pursuing? Also noticing Sky Dancer and Ben close to Cayden, she released her breath slowly. Thank goodness for their friends.

"Oh, I see. She has eyes for my son," Jaye said softly.

Colleen nodded. "My injury was no accident," she stated. "Everyone knows she's in love with him. She has been for months now, even before Scotland."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that little skunk out there did that to you on purpose?" Jaye asked in shock.

"Yes. We spared and I won. She even cheated during the match. But Quick Kick didn't stop us, I think he wanted to see how long we will last. After the match, I went for my towel, and felt the bo on my ankles, sending me down on the ground," Colleen explained.

"After your Mother leaves, let's go get even with her," Jaye grumbled angrily.

Colleen turned to her. "Cayden is going to kill both of us, if he sees us out there."

"We'll go up the back way and wait for her to head back to the showers. She's the only female there, so she will be the only one going that way."

"You forget Dance, but knowing my best friend. She would want some revenge too. She got three weeks with Beach Head and Sammy, after dive bombing that snake in the grass," Colleen pointed out.

"Okay, then three bottles of honey."

"What about honey?" Scarlett asked behind them.

Both slowly turned their heads from the window, finding the martial arts expert looking at them, with Eryn in her arms who was leaning her head on the redhead's shoulder.

"I was telling her about how we coated the inside of Beach Head's boots with honey that one time," Jaye quickly covered.

Eryn looked at her mother, her eyes slightly closing.

"Yes, I remember. After he made us chase those two hundred pound pigs," Scarlett slightly chuckled. She carried the little girl to the couch. "Colleen, did you pick any of these invitations? We need to send them to the printers."

Colleen nodded. "I liked the one you showed me the first time."

"Alright. We will send out those then," Scarlett replied, feeling Eryn lean against her shoulder. She looked down at the girl in concern. "Munchkin, are you all right?"

"Just sweepy, Nana," Eryn said softly.

Jaye looked at her little girl. "Your cheeks are awfully red, Honey."

Scarlett placed her hand on the little girl's forehead, then frowned. "Seems she's running a slight fever." She gently picked her up, carrying her toward the coat closet. "Allie, I'll take her to Doc. It's probably only a slight cold."

"That's all right. I can take her," Jaye objected.

"Sorry, Lady Jaye. But I want to remain in one piece, if Flint or Cayden find out I allowed you out of the suite." Scarlett smiled at her friend. "We'll be right back, prwomise." She put on Eryn her sweater and left the suite.

Colleen slightly growled, looking out of the window. "I'm going to use Mom's crossbow!" Her gaze spotting Sammy inches from her fiancé's face, who did not look pleased.

Jaye just wheeled herself towards her bedroom.

Colleen glanced over to see her godmother look unhappy. She slowly rose from her wheelchair and limped carefully into the bedroom. "It takes time," she murmured softly.

"That's what they keep telling me," Jaye said sadly.

"I know how you feel, Aunt Allie." Colleen limped over to the bed, sitting down, looking at her godmother, who looked out the window. "You feel like a caged bird, and when you want to help, they don't let you."

"That's my little girl. I'm the one that should be taking her to the doctor!"

Colleen gently reached out and touched Jaye's arm. "I know. My Mom knows too. But we all want you to get stronger, so you can do all those things again with Eryn."

Jaye quickly hid her feelings of being useless. "Come on."

"Aunt Allie," Colleen said softly. "I know you hurt. I can see it in your eyes. But I want to tell you something. If it hadn't been for you, I would had never asked my heart about my true feelings for Cayden and would had never gotten engaged." She moved her hand around, so Jaye could feel the diamond ring against her skin.

Jaye smiled at her goddaughter. "Come on. Let's go get that blonde skunk."

"That's the other thing, Aunt Allie." Colleen returned the smile. "What would I do without you reeking havoc around the base?" She giggled. "Even Mom doesn't do things like this anymore."

"That, my dear, is because your Mother is getting old."

Colleen laughed. "Maybe so. She's been acting strangely lately. Been talking to Aunt Sio a great deal, almost every night."

"Well, let's not talk about it anymore. We need to get out there they will be ending soon."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Colleen saluted, before hugging her carefully. "Guess I have to use my wheels," she grumbled.

"Hey, if I have to, so do you." Jaye drove herself out of the bedroom and went and grabbed the three bottles of honey.

"Alright." Colleen limped back to her chair and together they left the suite. They sneakily wandered down the hallway, into the elevators and down toward the main floor.

They rolled toward the obstacle course, carefully, waiting for the perfect opportunity. They rolled their wheelchairs behind several large bushes, away from eyesight.

"We should get her over that mound," Jaye whispered. "There's a red ant hill there."

"Okay," Colleen whispered. "But we have to be careful not to get—" Her words were cut off by Jaye's hand covering her mouth.

"Damn, blasted dog!" Flint walked a few feet from them. "I can't believe you went on my boot!" He pulled the puppy toward the building.

Jaye was trying not to laugh at Flint's predicament.

Colleen mumbled and pointed to something and Jaye realized she still had her hand over the young woman's mouth.

"Oh, sorry," Jaye chuckled and removed her hand.

"That's okay. We don't have much time now. Uncle Dash is going to surely figure out we went AWOL," Colleen giggled. "But look, we have the perfect opportunity now. She's very close to the targeted area."

"Let's go," Jaye whispered.

Sammy stomped off toward the woman's showers after the training session was over.

Colleen glanced to her left and then her right, and slowly stood up from her wheelchair, hid behind the bush, waiting. When she noticed the blond woman nearing closer, she opened the honey bottle cap and with one swift move poured out the entire bottle over Sammy's head.

Sammy screeched, feeling the liquid ooze down her back, then felt more liquid ooze on her boots and legs.

Jaye smirked pouring the remainder of the honey all over the drill sergeant's daughter. Even her laughing lines were laughing!

Colleen headed back in her chair, when a booming voice came behind her, and knew that the blond had just realized what happened.

"This time I'm going to break your ankle, Gimpy!!" Sammy screamed and started after Colleen.

Colleen's jaw dropped. She started wheeling herself out of the way at full speed. "Who spit in your Cheerios this morning, Sammy?" she called over her shoulder heading for the anthill.

Jaye went after them in her chair.

"I'll spit in your eye when I catch you man stealer!" Sammy yelled hatefully.

"I'm not a man stealer!" Colleen shouted back, crossing the anthill and waiting for the screams. She stopped her wheelchair for a second, waiting.

Every Joe left on the obstacle course dropped their jaw, watching now Sammy walking toward Colleen, with one of the most vicious looking faces they'd ever seen.

"Sammy, don't you dare touch her!" Jaye yelled but not as loudly as she used too because she was still weak.

"Don't you tell me what to do, you pathetic excuse for a woman!" Sammy screamed back at her.

Beach Head started heading toward his daughter. "Samantha! You apologize to Jaye this instant"

Colleen smirked at Sammy, then watched the red ants racing upwards on the young woman's legs. She immediately wheeled herself out of there, heading toward the barracks.

"No!" Sammy said to her father, standing underneath the anthill.

Jaye started to head toward Colleen.

"You apologize right now or –" Beach Head snarled but was cut off by his daughter's high pitched screams.

Sammy was being bit all over her tender skin by vicious fire ants. It hurt like hell.

Jaye smirked at Colleen.

"Revenge is so sweet," Colleen smiled to her godmother, but then her heart skipped a beat, watching a very angry honey covered drill instructor rushing toward her way. "Umm, bye, Aunt Allie." She started wheeling herself quickly away.

"What?" Jaye looked back just in time for Sammy to run past her, the woman's face red with fury. She started wheeling herself after them.

Colleen wheeled herself faster, not looking back. She passed the entrance to the barracks just when Flint and Lady Alison had stopped for another potty time moment. "Uncle Dash!"

Flint's head snapped up, watching his goddaughter wheel passed him, followed by a honey covered Sammy, and then his eyes widened seeing his wife driving her wheelchair after both of them. He dropped the leash. "ALLIE!!"

"Oh crap," Jaye muttered as she tried to stay ahead of her husband.

Colleen turned to see Sammy coming straight to her, running at full speed and then slide on the pavement. Her heart pounded, wheeling herself faster.

Sammy started using language that would make a sailor blush.

Jaye followed them in pursuit, cursing in Gaelic, chasing the blond woman.

Flint ran harder after his wife. "Allie! Stop! I mean it!"

Lady Alison started chasing Flint, thinking it was all a game.

Colleen headed toward the infirmary, wheeling herself faster, Sammy close at her heels.

By the building, Sky Dancer looked up from the parked Joe jeep, her mouth dropped and her brown eyes opened wide, watching her best friend wheel across, followed by Sammy, who had murder in her eyes. "Cayden! Look!" she pointed out.

Ben and Cayden turned watching the entire scene of the women chasing the other, followed by the warrant officer, and one happy looking puppy following him.

Cayden started cursing in Greek, and began the pursuit. "Sto Dialo!"

At that moment, Eryn ran screaming out of the infirmary, then stopped short spotting her puppy pass by. She started chasing the puppy.

"You are dead, Colleen. I'm going kill you slowly and bury you up by that anthill!" Sammy vowed.

Jaye followed close behind, swearing under her breath.

"Stop now all of you!" Cayden ordered, following in pursuit.

"Alison!! You stop NOW!" Flint yelled, seeing his son pass him.

Colleen did a quick about turn, heading back toward the main building passing the infirmary once again.

Scarlett walked out searching for Eryn and dropped her jaw, seeing her daughter wheel passed her, Sammy close behind, followed by Jaye, who was being chased by Cayden and Flint, who was being chased by the six month dust bunny, who was being chased by Eryn!

"ERYN!!" Scarlett shouted rushing after the little girl.

Eryn screeched. "No, Nana. No shots!!" She ran as fast as her tiny legs would take her.

Several Joes stopped and stared at the commotion.

"Hey, look!" Shipwreck pointed at the chase.

"Oh, man!" Alpine said, smacking his forehead "This brings back memories!"

"Yeah and Duke is going to kill them!" Gung Ho added. "Just look at his face from the window!"

They watched Colleen wheel herself toward the group

"Run, Little Red, Run!!" they shouted.

Colleen huffed from her arms becoming tired, but if she stopped, Sammy would destroy her for sure. Her head pounded, her arms ached, but she ignored it.

Duke watched from his window as his daughter wheeled by as fast as she could, followed by a very irate Sammy. Who was followed by a very annoyed Jaye, who was followed by a worried warrant officer with a puppy at his heels and next to him was the team's new medic. His wife was right behind them chasing Eryn. He rushed outside. "What in the Sam Hill is going on here!?"

"No time to explain, Dad!" Colleen wheeled herself passed him.

Once everyone passed him, Duke started to run after them threatening very severe punishments if this didn't stop at that second.

Scarlett turned to her husband. "I have to grab Eryn!" She kept running.

The puppy started running faster and grabbed hold of Flint's pants, ripping them, making the warrant officer run with part of his underwear showing.

"Damn blasted dog!!" Flint yelled, continuing to run, almost catching up to his wife. "Cayden! Get Colleen!"

Cayden ran ahead of Jaye and Sammy and headed right for Colleen. "Colleen stop! Please!"

"I'll help you get Eryn," Duke told his wife.

Colleen wheeled herself toward the Motor Pool. She could feel Cayden closing in, but knew Sammy was also close behind. "She's going to—" she went to warn, but her words were cut, feeling the wheelchair hit something on the ground, and finding herself rolling on the ground.

"COLLEEN!" Cayden yelled and rushed over to her, kneeling down beside her on the ground.

"Serves her right!" Sammy said evilly, stopping a few feet of the couple.

"Shut up and go away, Sammy!" Cayden barked at her.

Jaye stopped a short distance from the younger adults.

Eryn went to hide behind a tree, her blue jeans and pink shirt easily spotted.

Flint couldn't stop quick enough and crashed into the wheelchair, falling down on the ground. "Why me?" He looked up at his wife. "You love to give me white hairs, don't you?"

Scarlett rushed over to Eryn, picked her up, then ran toward Cayden and her daughter. "Is she all right?" she asked concerned, placing Eryn on her mother's lap.

Jaye hugged her daughter weakly as Eryn clung to her not wanting to go back into the infirmary to get another shot. She looked down at her husband. "Are you just going to lay there all day?"

Cayden rolled Colleen over as Duke came to a halt beside his wife.

"I'm hiding," Flint whispered, pointing toward Duke's features.

"Maybe we can just sneak away?" Jaye suggested.

"Maybe, unless he transfers me to Alaska, with our son," Flint replied softly.

"Now, why would he do that?" Jaye asked watching their son take care of Colleen.

"Sure having his daughter chased all over the base? I already can see a Jaye moment here," Flint said, standing up, and pushed the wheelchair closer to the group.

Scarlett glanced down at her daughter. "Why isn't she waking up?" she asked in concern.

"I don't know. She didn't hit her head or anything," Cayden said picking her up off the ground. "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

Duke looked at Jaye and Flint. "What the hell were you thinking having her chased all over the base!"

Colleen slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her father's angry tone. "You know, watching one of these chases is one thing, but being part of them is another."

Sammy went to high tail it out of there when a voice whipped the air.

"Samantha Willimina Sneeden! How dare you act in this manner!" Cover Girl walked toward the group. "Duke, I'm sorry. It was my daughter's fault. She's the one who started this whole mess."

Scarlett put an arm on her husband, her eyes pleading with him not to yell at anyone.

"Fine, take care of her in whatever way you see fit." Duke then looked at Sammy. "If you do something like this again you will be banned from this base."

"No, Dad. It was my fault," Colleen said softly. "Sammy got mad at me because...because I poured honey all over her."

Scarlett's eyes widened at her daughter's confession.

"Why on earth..." Duke asked in shock.

"Because I planned it because Sammy tried to break Colleen's ankle," Jaye said.

Sammy tried to get out of there

"Hold it." Cover Girl grabbed her daughter's arm. "You did _what_?"

Flint rested his hands on Jaye's shoulders, watching Beach Head's family.

Sammy refused to answer, her gray eyes moving rapidly around, staring at each face. Cold and distant.

"I ought to have you thrown in the brig, young lady!" Duke bellowed.

Colleen held on to Cayden, feeling his arms grow tense, and hoped he wasn't angry with her also.

"Samantha, we want answers right now. Why on earth did you attack Colleen?" Cover Girl asked, her features hard on her daughter. She had never been so disappointed in her before.

"Because Cayden was mine and she stole him!" Sammy screamed, before she took off, running away from everyone.

"Well, that's an interesting turn of events," Jaye said dryly.

Flint shook his head. "Umm...ehhh.. iirrr.." He couldn't put the words together. He felt the puppy rip his pants more and felt the breeze underneath him "Grrr..."

Cover Girl turned after her daughter. "Duke, I'll talk to her. I'm sorry. I didn't know she had strong feelings for Cayden."

Colleen glanced up at Cayden, her eyes looking at his features. She took his hand and squeezed it.

Scarlett stood in shock, not knowing what to say from all of this.

Cayden looked embarrassed. "Ummm...I'm going to take Colleen into the infirmary and check her out." He said and quickly walked away.

Eryn seemed to be trying to hide from someone as she buried her face into her mother's bosom.

Scarlett glanced down at her best friend. "Since you are already out and running about, can you take Eryn to the infirmary for a you know what. She's a little scared."

Flint looked down at his pants. "I think my pants need surgery." He then chuckled. "Don't think any of the docs can save them though."

"What's wrong with her?" Jaye asked as she felt her daughter's head, feeling it pretty warm.

Scarlett touched Eryn head. "Doc says she has tonsillitis."

Flint smacked his forehead. "There she goes following Nancy's shoes again!" he said, referring about his sister.

"Again?" Jaye asked. "That's the fifth time this year."

"No shots, Mommy," Eryn quietly begged.

"Umm, there's more," Scarlett said.

"More?" Flint asked, looking down at his frightened daughter.

"Yes, seems she takes after Jaye on the hiding secrets. She's been sick for a few weeks now," Scarlett added solemnly. "And I'm kicking myself for not noticing."

"Oh, baby," Jaye said, cuddling her little girl. "Why didn't you say anything."

"Daddy make me stay way from you," the little girl said, holding her mother tighter than she really should, afraid that she was going to be taken away from her mother again.

Duke walked over to his wife and put his arm around her waist.

Scarlett leaned against Duke watching the mother daughter interaction, smiling. Yet, missing it at the same moment.

Flint bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Honey, I won't let you stay away from your Mommy. I promise. But you have to get better, okay?"

"Pwease, Daddy!" the little girl cried. "No shots!!"

Jaye kept hold of the little girl and started to take her toward the infirmary.

Flint took hold of Jaye's wheelchair, and started pushing his two girls.

"Faireborn Express! All Aboard!!!"

The puppy kept following them, happily barking.

Scarlett took Duke's hand and held it tight. "You all right?" she asked starting to follow the Faireborn Express.

"Yeah, just worried about the little munchkin and Colleen," Duke said walking with her.

"I agree. Eryn is not the only one hiding something. Something is bothering our daughter and she's not telling me," Scarlett admitted quietly.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. I just hope she's talked to Cayden about it," Duke added.

"If she did, wouldn't Cayden talked to us about it? Or at least she would be happier?" Scarlett pointed out.

Duke stopped dead in his tracks. "You don't think she's pregnant, do you?"

Scarlett turned to him. "And if she is, Conrad. She's happy with him. And I know he is going to take care of her and the baby or babies. Remember the O'Hara line has triplets and twins."

"I'll kill him," Duke vowed. "Slow and painful. No one gets my baby pregnant. NOBODY!"

Joes stopped dead in their tracks staring at the general in misbelieve.

Scarlett pulled him toward the Infirmary. Already hearing the small shrieks coming from inside. "Conrad. Don't you want grandchildren? A granddaughter or a grandson?" she softly asked.

"Well, yeah someday." Duke mumbled.

She kissed him gently. "Nine months could be someday." She smiled at him before taking his hand and led him inside.

Duke followed her in a state of shock.

They walked down the hallway and discovered that both Colleen and Eryn shared the same room.

Scarlett walked over to her daughter's bedside. "How you feel?" she asked, stroking her hair.

"With my fingers," Colleen slightly smiled back.

Flint groaned, shaking his head.

Jaye grinned proudly.

Eryn looked terrified.

Scarlett sat at the edge of the bed and looked into her daughter's dark blue eyes, knowing a secret held behind them. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Colleen looked down, away from her mothers gaze. "No." She didn't want them to worry more than they already were.

At that moment, Cayden and Doc walked in the room.

Jaye put her hand on Flint's when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Spotting Doc, Eryn hid under the covers.

Doc walked over to his little patient. "Eryn, guess what? I got Smurf Band-Aids!" He held one in his hand so the little girl could see. "Come out and look."

Flint bent down near Jaye's ear. "He's good."

"Murfs suck black jewwy beans!!!" Eryn said, her voice muffled from under the blanket.

Jaye started to snicker as did Duke.

Scarlett giggled, looking at her daughter, who was smiling at Eryn.

Doc shook his head. "Oh well, maybe then I should take out these nice Elmo ones instead."

"Elmo?!" Eryn asked and uncovered her head to look.

"That got her," Jaye whispered.

Cayden smiled down at his baby sister.

"Yes, see, look. Want to hold them?" Doc asked gently.

Eryn nodded, taking hold one of the Band-Aids.

"I don't know what to order next, Kermit the Frog or Bert and Ernie," Doc talked to the little girl, while putting the needle in her arm. He knew she barely even noticed the shot. "What do you think?"

"Bert and Ernie are gay," Eryn said, looking at the Band-Aids.

At his sister's statement, Cayden smacked his forehead.

"Okay!" Doc shook his head. "The things I learn."

The entire room burst out laughing.

"She is going to sleep in a little while and tomorrow morning. I'll extract her tonsils," Doc said to Flint and Jaye. "And Allie, you have my permission to stay with her."

Eryn looked at Doc. "What you gonna do?"

Jaye nodded.

"Extract your tonsils," Doc repeated to the little girl. "Your throat is sick, so I'm going to make it better and you won't be sick with fever and throat pain anymore."

"What that?" she asked.

"He is going to remove your tonsils tomorrow, munchkin. It will make you all better," Cayden answered.

Eryn was getting too sleepy to protest.

Flint walked over to his daughter. "Get some sleep, pumpkin." He covered her up, then wheeled his wife closer to the bed.

Doc turned towards the other patient. "Well, what happened to you?" he asked Colleen.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" Colleen requested, looking directly to his face.

Doc raised his eyebrows. "Did I just time travel twenty years ago?"

Scarlett asked her daughter again, "Is there something we need to know?"

"I'm fine!" Colleen replied, her voice slightly edgy.

"No, you're not fine," Cayden said worried. "You won't tell me what's wrong."

Duke stood back listening and getting more and more worried.

"Colleen, are you going to have a baby?" Scarlett asked gently.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant," Colleen replied softly. "Can I go back to the suite?"

Scarlett glanced up at Doc, then Cayden and then her husband.

Cayden sighed. "You can go."

Colleen nodded, avoiding his eyes. She knew that he knew that she was keeping something from him. But she didn't want to worry anyone. Not since Eryn was sick and Jaye still needed his attention. She had been a burden at Scotland from being sick, taking time from his family. She didn't want that again.


	21. fichead

The next morning, a seven month old dust bunny barked and howled against the window of the Infirmary begging to be let inside, wanting to run in her owner's little arms, being petted and kissed. The dog did not understand that little Eryn was ill and that she had to have an operation later in the morning. All the dog wanted, was to be with her family, even the one with the funny looking hat. The brown eyes watched Jaye, hold her little girl in her arms in a bed, which the puppy wanted to be part of.

The St Bernard puppy glanced to her left, spotting the man with the weird looking hat, heading toward the Infirmary, holding something in his hands. Lady sniffed the air and instantly smelled the aroma of bacon! The paws fell from the windows, and she darted toward the man in the weird looking hat, and his redhead companion, who looked quite sad. The dog tilted its head, listening to the conversation.

"You think she's sick?" Flint asked the redhead.

"I'm not sure. She isn't running a fever, and she doesn't have any cold or flu symptoms. But something is amiss. She didn't sleep at all last night," Scarlett answered.

Lady Alison yipped at their heels, running around, jumping, trying to get their attention, but failed. She grumbled, then rushed over to the woman.

"Well, we know she's not pregnant, otherwise we will be seeing my son's execution this morning via B.A.T.S." Flint replied, continuing to walk.

"Conrad tried to talk with her last night, but she refused to say anything. She kept telling us that's she's fine." Scarlett sighed, feeling the bump against her thigh. "Hi, Lady." She petted the puppy with her yellow signature glove.

The puppy yipped once more happily, then tried to jump on the warrant officer.

"Lady! Down!" Flint commanded, raising the two food containers above his head. "Get away or I'll send you to the farm via Sky Striker!" He felt his body jerk to the side, while the puppy continuously tried to get to the provisions.

Scarlett giggled. "I'll take her to the training, maybe she can bite some of those newbies pants off."

"Funny, Scarlett, very funny." Flint rolled his eyes. "Come on, see Eryn first before her surgery."

She nodded, "All right."

"STAY!" Flint ordered to the puppy, who wanted to enter the infirmary.

They walked into the building, passing several Joes who were limping.

"What happened to you?" Flint asked Alpine and Bazooka.

"Trust me, Flint. You don't want to know!" Alpine grumbled.

"Sammy, she mad," Bazooka blurted out. "She pass Beach Head."

Alpine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, who would had thought Beach Head and Cover Girl breeding together would create such a monstrosity."

"I'll talk to her," Flint said, shaking his head.

"No!" Alpine and Bazooka shouted at once.

"Why not?"

"She'll bury us under the course! If she is this angry from her Mother speaking to her yesterday, can you imagine what she will do to us if you talk to her?" Alpine stated with a horror expression.

Scarlett looked at them. "We can't have her being this angry. It's affecting the team!"

"Maybe Javelinmama may know what to do?" Flint suggested.

"Maybe…" Scarlett replied, knowing that the young woman needed a nice talk, without any physical encounters.

They left the two other Joes, heading for the exam room. Finding Jaye talking in Gaelic to her daughter.

"How is she this morning?" Scarlett asked, walking in and sitting on the extra bed in the room.

"Absolutely terrified," Jaye said worriedly as she coddled her baby girl.

"Don't make me go, Mommy. Pwease," Eryn begged crying.

"Don't worry, Eryn," Flint soothed his daughter. "It's going to be over before you know it."

Scarlett nodded. "And when you wake up, you can have as much ice cream as you want."

"Don't wanna have ice cream," Eryn said in a trembling voice.

Jaye looked at Flint, her heart breaking.

Flint sat down next to his daughter, pulling her into his arms. "I know you're scared, Eryn." He kissed her on the head. "But don't you want to get better, and go out to play with Lady Alison? She misses you."

"I played wiff her yesterday and I was sick," Eryn pointed out.

Jaye tried not to chuckle at her daughter.

Scarlett hid her giggles, watching the little girl roll her eyes, a typical Jaye feature.

Flint shook his head. "Yes, but you may get sicker if we don't get the infection out. But want to know something? I took out my tonsils when I little. Aunt Nancy too. We drove the doctors crazy in the hospital. Aunt Nancy said she wanted her tonsils in a jar, so she can have them as pets!"

"Dashiel Faireborn!" Jaye scolded him.

"I DON'T WANT MINE OUT!!!" Eryn yelled very hoarsely.

Flint looked at the ceiling. Then at his wife. "Opened my big mouth, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Jaye said, rolling her eyes.

Eryn wiggled from her father's grasp and quickly off the bed and out the door before anyone could react.

"ERYN!!" they all cried out, both Flint and Scarlett jumping off the bed, running toward the door, and Jaye following in with her wheelchair.

They stopped short, watching Doc hold a wiggling Eryn in his arms.

"And where do you think you're going?" Doc asked the little girl. "I'm going to need your help today. How am I going to run this hospital without my nurse?" He walked into the room, carrying the little girl back on the bed. "Alright. Want to play a game?"

Eryn looked at him and he could see her terror filled eyes.

Jaye caressed the top of her baby girls head.

Doc smiled down at the little girl. "Want to do an operation?" He walked over to the closet, and opened the door and pulled out a small OPERATION game, then walked back to the bed, placing it front of Eryn. "This is Bazooka's but don't tell him we played with it."

Flint watched his daughter stare at the game, looking puzzled.

"You think you can get that small little thing in the neck?" Doc asked gently, giving her the little tweezers. "Let's see how Dr. Eryn can do the operation."

Eryn tried really hard, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration but every time she set the buzzer off, she jumped.

"Try again, Eryn." Scarlett encouraged. "Cayden probably didn't get it the first time too. Try again. I know you can do it."

Flint put an arm around his wife, pulling her closer.

Jaye laid her head against Flint's side and watched.

Eryn kept hitting the side and got frustrated and kicked the game on the floor before covering her head with the blanket.

Doc shook his head. "Looks like I got a little Jaye in my hands. I'll be right back. I need to check on Alpine and Bazooka, and then return."

"All right, Doc," Flint said, watching him leave the room.

Scarlett climbed off the bed, and sat next to Eryn. She gently bent down and took the game in her hands. She placed it back on the bed and gently uncovered the little girl's head. "Can you help me with the operation?" she asked softly.

"NO!!!" Eryn said pulling on the blanket again. "That game sucks donkey doodoo!!!"

Jaye looked wide eyed up at her husband.

"CAYDEN!!" Flint hollered, knowing he would be the one behind his sister's wording.

Scarlett shook her head. "Eryn, where did you hear those words?" she asked again gently.

"Donkeys poop, don't they?" Eryn asked innocently.

Jaye touched her husband's hand to try and calm him down.

"Yes, they do," Flint answered, his mouth in a thin line. "But Eryn, it's not nice to say those words. They're bad."

Eryn started to cry. Her little emotions were on edge as they were.

Everyone looked at each other, sharing the same expression.

"Come here, Honey." Scarlett gathered her the little girl in her arms. "Don't cry. It's all right to be scared, we all get scared sometimes, even your Mom and Dad and myself. Even Uncle Conrad gets scared of Nutmeg. But do you see him run around the base screaming like a little girl? No. Cause he's brave. Just like you. Eryn you are more brave than you know. I think you are one of the bravest girls I've ever seen. You were brave in Scotland, when your Mommy was sick, and then when both you and Colleen became sick too. And you were very brave to start sleeping again on your own. So, I know in my heart, that you are going to be very brave today too."

"But I no wanna die," the little girl cried.

"Eryn, is that why you are so scared?" Scarlett asked. "I promise that you are not going to die. Doc is a very good doctor. And I know Cayden is going to be with you during the operation. There is nothing to worry about. I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair."

Flint dropped his jaw. "Shana!"

Scarlett smirked at him. "What?" She looked innocent.

"How about Sammy and Spades hair?" Jaye added.

Eryn still didn't seem totally convinced.

Scarlett looked at Jaye. "If they have any hair left, after Duke takes care of them." She shook her head. "Sammy went on another rampage this morning. Alpine and Bazooka became her victims."

"Yeah, I know," Jaye said. "Bazooka hobbled in here to say good morning to Eryn."

"Bazooka is short," Eryn stated matter-of-factly.

"That's because he didn't eat his strawberries and vegetables," Scarlett pointed out.

Flint shook his head. "I need to talk to Beach Head about his daughter later. This is getting out of control. Fine, I understand puppy love, but isn't she getting a little obsessed now? By the way, where is our son? Hiding?"

"He said something about getting some coffee then going to check on his little redheaded sprite," Jaye said smiling.

"I didn't know pop had heads," Eryn said, lying down.

Scarlett looked at Eryn as she spoke,"I hope he has better luck than Conrad or myself. Colleen didn't sleep a wink last night, and she still won't tell is what's wrong. Sky Dancer promised to stop by this morning to the suite, so the girls can have some time together. They need it."

"I havta go potty," Eryn said, sitting up in the bed.

"Come on," Flint said, picking up his daughter. "I'll take you to the bathroom." He carried her out of the room.

"I guess I better get going too." Scarlett stood up, picking up the game from the bed and putting it back in the closet.

"Thanks, Shana. You've been a lifesaver," Jaye said to her sincerely.

"What are best friends for?" Scarlett replied, bending down and hugging her friend. "Don't worry, Eryn is going to be fine. She has a good Doctor. Maybe all this stress will make his hair grow back to its original color?"

"Somehow, I doubt it," Jaye laughed. "There goes my son." she said and nodded toward the window at Cayden heading towards the housing unit.

"I'll see you later." Scarlett waved, leaving out of the room and heading out of the building. She watched Cayden walk with two cups of coffee in his hands, then did a double take watching Beach Head's daughter run toward him, leading a group of Greenshirts, barking at them. "Sammy! Halt! That's an order!"

Sammy stopped and glared at her.

Cayden looked back at his aunt and gave her nod of thanks and continued towards the building.

Scarlett walked over to the younger woman, then glanced at the Greenshirts' exhausted faces. "Squadron D?"

"Yes...yes.. Ma'am," one of the Greenshirts puffed out.

"I see." Scarlett turned to the young image of Cover Girl, who had the glaring features of Beach Head. "How long have they been running?"

"About forty five minutes," Sammy said smugly with crossed arms in front of her chest.

"Guessing from their out of breath bodies and red faces, they haven't been running forty five minutes. How long have they been running?" Scarlett asked a second time.

"Alright, an hour and a half. Now if you'll excuse me, we have training," Sammy said and tried to get around the older Joe.

Scarlett stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Then let me ask them." She turned to the Greenshirt. "Parkington, how long have you been running?"

Parkington replied slowly, almost afraid to answer, "Three hours."

"I see," Scarlett replied, her face turning to a frown. "Squadron D, you are dismissed and have the afternoon off."

"Yes Ma'am!" They all saluted and ran out of there faster than Cobra Commander asking them to join Cobra with no pay.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sammy asked hotly. "I'm the one training them. I'm the one that dismisses them!"

"And I'm higher rank than you, Corporal!" Scarlett barked at her. "I have seen the way you've been handling the soldiers! And not even your father would had acted in the manner that I see right in front of me!"

Cayden noticed the way Sammy was treating his aunt, and took the scenic route to the building where Colleen lived. He bumped into Sammy, spilling coffee all over her. "Ooops, sorry."

Sammy looked down at her uniform and up at him in embarrassment before taking off running.

"Thanks, Cayden," Scarlett said to him. "I owe you two cups of coffee." Watching the young woman run towards the woman's locker room.

"That girl needs to be locked up. She's a menace to society," Cayden said. "I'll see you later." He headed back toward the building.

Scarlett chuckled, turning around and heading toward the training rooms.

Cayden headed up the stairs and down the hallway, toward the Hauser's suite. He knocked on the door, listening to the television in the background.

Sky Dancer answered the door. "Hi." She beckoned him to enter the suite.

"So how's my favorite carrot top this morning?" Cayden asked with a bright smile.

"If you mean Jean Grey from X-men, you have to go to the X-Mansion and ask her yourself," Sky Dancer smirked. Then her smile faded. "She won't tell me what's wrong. Scarlett said she isn't even writing on her laptop!"

"Reena! Who is it?" Colleen's voice floated from the living room.

"It's Major Bludd in a tuxedo!" Sky Dancer replied with a snicker.

"I'll go try to talk to her again," Cayden said and walked into the suite.

"I hope she talks to you," Sky Dancer replied softy. "I'm getting worried. I'll see both of you later." She left the suite before her friend could notice.

Cayden walked into the room where Colleen sat in her wheelchair. "Hey, how's my favorite Sprite?"

Colleen raised her eyebrows. "Don't know, you have to ask Dr. Pepper," she softly answered.

Cayden laughed. "Touché." He sat down in the chair. "I had coffee for you but I'm afraid there was a little mishap and it's now all over Sammy."

"What happened? Colleen asked with a soft tone. "Did she go after you again?"

"Actually your mother. I just intervened with the caffeineated beverage of champions," Cayden smirked.

"She went after my Mother!" Colleen frowned, her face turning slightly red. "That's it! Call Spades, I'm going for that rematch right now!" She rose from the chair and started limping toward the door. "She's going down!"

In two strides, Cayden quickly lifted her up off her feet. "Slow down now. I've taken care of it, for now."

"Fine, but she needs to realize that you don't love her." Colleen sighed. "Where's Reena?"

"Oh, she left," Cayden said putting her back down in the wheel chair.

"We had planned on watching some of those tapes," Colleen pointed out. "I'll call her later and see if she can return in the afternoon." She looked down at her hands, avoiding his eyes.

He used a finger to her chin to make her look at him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"How's the little munchkin?" Colleen asked, diverting his question.

"Terrified," Cayden answered. "Now answer my question."

"Poor baby. I hope the operation is done quickly and she can go back to her high spirited Joe chasing self," Colleen replied.

"Colleen..." Cayden sighed and got up and went to look out the window.

Colleen glanced toward him, squinting from the bright light. Her head throbbed from even the light, and she felt defeated from the pain, even after taking aspirins. Maybe she should tell him, but she didn't want him to worry about her since he already had his sister and mother to worry about. She wheeled herself towards the couch, away from the sun. "Want to watch one of the tapes with me?"

"No, what I want is for you to talk to me," Cayden said.

"I am talking to you, see my lips are moving, saying words to you." Colleen slyly smiled.

He turned and gave her an even stare. "Why is it so dark in here?" he finally asked, thinking he knew what was the matter with her.

"So we can watch the movie better, duh," Colleen answered, trying to hide the real reason.

"Fine, we'll watch the movie but I'm only here for about a half hour then I need to go scrub up," Cayden said.

"That's alright. I know you're busy," Colleen replied, slipping off the wheelchair and onto the couch.

"I promised Eryn I'd be in there with her," Cayden said, walking over to the couch.

"I'm glad you'll be there." Colleen smiled at him, then took the remote control. She felt him sit beside her and wrap his arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head against him, her eyes slightly closed. "My mom gave me this tape this morning. It's when they were first engaged. But she warned me not to get any ideas."

"Oh?" he asked, holding her closer.

Colleen nodded. "And she told me if Dad finds out I watched it, both of us would be run over with the Wolverine!" She clicked on the remote and the tape started to play.

"There's all of them. Wow, Aunt Courtney had blond hair?"

"Looks like they are in Mom's old suite. Aunt Court looks like she's the film director. Hmm, where is Uncle Vincent and Aunt Keiko heading?" Colleen asked, snuggling closer to him, feeling his arms around her, and felt a sting of guilt in her chest from hiding her secret.

The scene unfolded in front of them, where Falcon and Jinx broke into Snake Eyes suite and stole two of his Barbie dolls. They laughed at them rushing back at the suite, and then Colleen smiled, watching her mother, pull her father out of the suite.

"Wonder what they are going to do?" she asked. Watching the film continue to roll. "Dad looks angry."

"Oh yeah."

The scene changed into Hawk's office with a confused looking General Hawk staring at his second in command and counterintelligence officer. Then looked directly at the camera. They watched Scarlett walk over to the closet, then taking out a violin, and then starting to play. Duke closed his eyes and started to sing. _'Candle in the Water.'_

"I can't hear this," Cayden said, snatching the remote and turning the volume up.

The sound of the television blared in Colleen's ears, making her head throb from the pain, she turned her head quickly, burying it in his shoulder area, and covering it with her hands, holding it from the pounding beat. Tears stained her eyes. "Stop, make it stop," she softly cried.

Cayden looked at her in shock, then quickly turned the television off. "How long have you had this headache?"

She looked up to his face, her dark blue eyes finally showing the pain. "Eleven days," she answered slowly.

"Eleven days?!" Cayden asked in shock. "Why haven't you said anything?!" He picked her up from the couch and took her over to her wheelchair.

"I...I.. thought it would go away, like the last time," Colleen whispered. "I've been taking aspirins, but they haven't helped." Then she glanced at his face. "I didn't want to make you more worried that you were with everything else."

"Honey, don't you ever worry about making me worried. I'm going to be your husband. It's my job to worry about you." He kissed her softly, then placed her down in the chair just as his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes after he saw that it was his father calling. "Hi, Dad..."

"I lost Eryn!" Flint's voice almost shouted in a panic. "I can't find her! Your Mom is going to kill me!"

"Wait, Dad. What do you mean you lost Eryn? You're in the Infirmary, how could you lose her there?" Cayden asked getting behind Colleen's wheelchair and pushing her toward the door.

Colleen's eyes widened, listening to part of the conversation.

"She locked me in the stall! I'm in the bathroom! She said she wanted help, and when I walked in here, she ran out and locked the stall on me!!" Flint explained over the phone. "Get me out!"

"I'm on my way," Cayden said and hung up his phone. "Eryn escaped. We need to go rescue my Dad."

"How the blue blazes did she managed that?" Colleen asked perplexed. "Never mind, she's your Mom's kid, there's the reason. Cayden, go. Leave me here. I'll get Dance, we'll use her dogs to find her."

"Alright but you stay off that ankle," Cayden said, kissed her then rushed out of her suite. He looked all around him as he ran to the infirmary.

Scarlett and Duke were heading toward the barracks when they spotted Cayden running at top speed.

"Cayden!" Scarlett called out, wondering if there was an emergency to send him running like that.

"Eryn's missing. She locked Dad in the bathroom!!" Cayden yelled, not stopping,

"That girl is just like her Mother!" Duke growled as he ran back toward the Infirmary.

"We got to find her!" Scarlett said, her voice filled with worry.

They rushed into the infirmary, charging towards the bathroom and Eryn's room.

Duke and Cayden barged into the bathroom, discovering that Eryn had moved a wheelchair, barricading the door.

"Get me out!!" Flint hollered, the door vibrating from his punching.

Duke pushed the chair away, and opened the door.

Flint rushed out in a panic. "We got to find her!" he stated, running out of the bathroom, Duke and Cayden in tow, running down the hallway, toward the room.

In the room, Scarlett found Jaye sleeping on the bed, and gently shook her friend. "Allie, wake up."

"Shana? I must have dozed off." Jaye said ,sitting up slowly.

Flint burst into the room, startling both the women, he threw himself on the floor, looking under the beds. "Blast it!" He jumped straight up and caught his wife's eyes staring it at him. Busted. "Umm, hi Allie."

"Where is Eryn?" Jaye asked evenly giving him the patented Jaye stare.

"Honey...trust me... it's not my fault..." Flint stuttered, worried beyond belief.

"Eryn pulled a Jaye on him," Scarlett stated, watching her best friend's husband turn pale.

"You lost my baby!!!" Jaye yelled and tried to get up off the bed, only to collapse to the ground.

Flint rushed to her side and gently picked her up. "Allie, relax. She's in here somewhere."

Scarlett gulped, now thinking that she had made a mistake of waking Jaye, and glanced at Duke, who shared the same thought. Her stomach turned, now more worried than ever.

Flint gently set down his wife into the wheelchair, her eyes shooting Javelins. "We'll find her, I promise."

"You better or I'm going to run this wheelchair right up where the sun don't shine!!" Jaye vowed.

"I'll go check the closets," Duke said, not wanting to be around for that.

"I'll go check the rooms," Scarlett stated, rushing out of there, faster than her heels could click.

Flint wheeled Jaye out in the hallway. "Eryn!!" he cried out. He noticed First Aid and Lifeline walking toward them. "Red Alert, we got a little girl gone M.I.A!"

"Oh crap!" they both said, rushing both ways trying to find the little girl.

"ERYN!!" Flint yelled again, his eyes turning left and right, frantically looking for his daughter.

"Eryn!!" Cayden yelled for his sister.

Duke looked in the linen closets.

Scarlett ran into the rooms, checking under beds and closets. "Eryn!" she cried out, "Please come out!"

From down the hallway, Sky Dancer came running in with her two Dobermans. She rushed toward Flint and Jaye.

"Colleen called about Eryn. I came to help. Do you have anything that belongs to her?" Sky Dancer asked quickly, the dogs by her side, ready to work.

"She took everything with her when she went to the bathroom, her bear and her blanket. Everything else is back in our suite," Jaye said worriedly.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Don't be so sure, Lady Jaye." The young woman turned to her dogs. "Apollo, platz." The Doberman immediately went in a down position. Then, Sky Dancer walked toward the room. "Athena, fuss!"

The other Doberman went to her side, then followed her trainer into the room.

Sky Dancer took the pillow from the bed and placed it in front of the black and brown dog. "Such." The Doberman smelled the pillow and gave a bark. The air pilot nodded, then turned, heading out of the room. She stopped in front of Jaye. "Athena is ready to find her."

Jaye was speechless. All she could do was nod.

Flint held Jaye's shoulders tightly. "I've seen these two work, they will find her, Allie. Don't worry."

"Scarlett! Get out of my room!" Leatherneck hollered, from a few doors down.

"I'm searching for a six year old!" Scarlett shouted.

"Yeah, and I am searching for my dentures!!" Leatherneck snarled.

Flint shook his head, watching his best friend walk in and pull out his wife.

Sky Dancer then turned and looked at the Doberman. "Such."

The dog began to sniff around the room, then start sniffing around the hallway.

"We need to find my baby," Jaye said softly.

"She's not in the closets," Duke said coming up to them with his arm locked with his wife's.

"And she's not in the rooms," Scarlett added solemnly.

The dog sniffed around, then began to walk quicker, towards the bathrooms.

"We were there before," Flint pointed out. "That's where I lost her."

Sky Dancer nodded. "She's got the scent and is trailing her. Give her a chance."

Athena once again began to sniff, then headed down the hallway and began to bark near a window, which was opened.

"If she went outside she, could be anywhere," Jaye said worriedly.

Outside, Eryn was hiding in the bushes with her beloved puppy, listening to her mother's voice.

"Don't worry, Allie," Flint said. "We'll find her."

Sky Dancer nodded. "Athena, such," she commanded to the dog once again. "Apollo, fuss!" The other Doberman came running to his trainer's side.

Athena sniffed once again and barked. Apollo ran and jumped out the window, then began to bark frantically.

Sky Dancer turned to Jaye. "He found her, she's outside!"

Jaye started to head outside.

Flint took hold of Jaye's wheelchair and rushed her out of the infirmary, the others close behind.

Sky Dancer ran ahead, toward her dog and found him barking at some bushes. "Apollo, fuss!" The dog stopped barking and headed toward his trainer.

A brown tail moved back and forth from under the bushes.

"Eryn," Flint called out softly. "Eryn, please come out."

"I'm not here, so go away," came a small voice.

"Eryn, baby, come on," Jaye pleaded.

Scarlett turned to Duke, worry written all over her face.

Flint stepped closer. "Knock, knock," he said towards the bushes.

The dog barked at Flint.

Cayden walked over by his mother.

"Shut up, Lady Alison," Eryn whispered, still hiding.

Flint shook his head. "Come on out, Honey." He moved closer toward the bushes and then the dog began to growl. "Oh great! Now that mutt is not letting me near my daughter!"

"Come here, Lady Alison!!" Cayden called out and the dog came running to one of her favorite people.

Eryn could be seen curled up in a ball and trying to slip further into the bushes.

Flint went down on all fours and crawled slowly into the bushes. He then stopped inches from his daughter. "Nice place, you have here."

"Go way, Daddy," Eryn said and tried to inch further away from her father.

"Munchkin, please," Flint plead. "You're getting sicker. You need to come with me, so we can get the germs out. I don't like seeing my little girl all sick."

"I no like needles!!!" she screamed at him but it sounded more like a loud whisper because of her raw throat.

"Oh I know, sweetie. I know you hate the needles. Your Mommy hates them too. But she still takes them, because it makes her better. And you want to feel better like Mommy, right?" Flint said softly.

The little girl nodded.

"Alright, then we will go together and Daddy will take a needle too. So you don't take it by yourself." Flint promised, holding his hand out to his daughter.

"P...pwomise?" Eryn asked as she took his hand.

"I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair." Flint smiled down at his daughter.

Eryn climbed out of the bushes with Flint. Lady Alison came running up to her and licked her face. Then she turned to see the black and brown Doberman. "Damn dog," Eryn growled.

Jaye glared at Flint

Flint chuckled. "Hey, at least she got one line from me!" He picked up his daughter and headed inside the Infirmary. "Maybe Doc can do surgery on my pants!" he stated, glancing down at Lady Alison who had grabbed them by her teeth, tarring them apart. He shook his head. "Damn dog."


	22. aon ar fhichead

A week later, Eryn had been released from the Infirmary and back into the caring arms of her mother, who began to feel stronger with each passing day, but still resided on that motorized wheelchair. Flint had finally allowed his wife free access out of the suite, after the permission of a certain doctor, who had come to be known to the Joes as Dr. Caveman, until a more suitable code name could be established.

Cayden worked endlessly on his research paper, taking care of the Joes and his family. He still had not mentioned to his fiancée or his family about the job position from the prestigious Hospital in Manhattan, New York. Additionally, he kept worrying over the love of his life, from her continuous headaches. Though he had found a prescription to ease the pain, the headaches came and went, but never constantly as before.

Colleen's ankle had healed and much to her stubbornness and Cayden's protest, once again helped with the training with her mother, Jinx and Quick Kick,

Duke had become extremely busy from numerous meetings in Washington, and countless paperwork. A general's work was never done. Additionally, he kept pulling his hair from the adventurous Joes tricks that had dominated the base. Finding Joes running naked across the obstacle course to pull revenge on a certain drill sergeant's daughter, almost made him go over the edge. Then he had one more problem, the missing Nutmeg, which the Joes had come to love teasing the Joe leader from indicating that his wife will never forgive him for losing her beloved pet.

Scarlett on the other hand had become slightly disheartened, she missed taking care of the little six-year-old, though she loved watching her best friend once again take care of her daughter, she felt a void inside. The same void of losing a child. She hid the pain inside, not wanting her husband to see the tears that tore her heart from missing their son. Their son, their handsome son, who had now was gone three years. Her daughter was now in the loving arms of her fiancé, though still living in the suite, for the general may go insane knowing if for a second they were sleeping together, he would fry them both in Chef X's oven. Her daughter had grown and no longer needed her mother's care, like a bird flying away from the nest, leaving it empty and abandoned.

Her heart mourned, but also thumped with excitement. She held a secret from her husband, and finally wanted to face him with it. She needed to close one door, in order to open another, and she hoped that her husband would understand.

Two faces stared at her, smiling, their identical blue eyes, staring back at her, their faces lit with excitement, each holding a stuffed penguin in their arms. The two faces of her children, age six, on their first trip to Alaska. Her hand slowly touched her son's face, her tears wanting to escape, and her heart in sorrow, missing him. She shut her eyes, remembering every second of his life, from the good to the bad.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes opened to find Colleen close.

"Mom?" Colleen asked with worry in her dark blue eyes, which matched her dark blue spring dress. Her eyes glanced down at the book in her mother's hands. "You haven't opened this for a while."

Scarlett nodded toward her daughter, taking her hand and covering it over hers, her dark blue eyes looking at the younger ones. "I know. I haven't opened the album since his death, I thought it was time I did."

Colleen stationed herself on the arm of the chair. "I remember that picture." She looked down at it, her own tears wanting to flow down her cheeks. "He wanted those penguins so much, that he kept nagging Dad for them every five minutes until he caved."

"And those two penguins have gone through numerous adventures, just like a certain bear," Scarlett pointed out, glancing over to the couch, where both Ice Cube and Icicle settled wearing two small tea dresses, from their tea party with Brutus, the day before.

Colleen kissed her mother's forehead, leaned her head against hers, and placing her hand on her mother's arm. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked gently. "I'm only going to be next door. Cayden is helping keep Reena company today. Ben is coming over too, we only plan to take it easy, and watch some more of those tapes."

"I'll be fine." Scarlett patted her daughter's hand. "Don't you worry. It's my job to worry, not yours."

"Mom…" Colleen said in her stern voice.

"Now, don't go Duke on me," Scarlett smiled. "How's the headache?"

"Better, comes and goes, but at least it doesn't hurt like when it first started." Colleen answered, then glanced down at the coffee table, spotting a white object. "What's the envelope for?"

"For your father," Scarlett answered.

Colleen raised her eyebrows. "Does this have to do anything with—"

"Aren't you late? Cayden may break down my door thinking the worst," Scarlett interrupted.

"Fine, I'm going. I'm going." Colleen hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you, Sweetie," Scarlett replied. "I'll see you later."

"You need to eat something," Colleen pointed out.

"Colleen…" Scarlett mimicked her daughter's tone from before.

"I'll tell Dad," Colleen smirked. "Then he's going to give you—"

"Colleen Katherine Hauser!" Scarlett said in a playful voice. "Are you threatening me?"

"Retreat!" Colleen cried out and rushed out of the suite, before any punishments followed.

Scarlett shook her head, and once again glanced down at the picture. "I wish you could see her right now," she spoke to her son's face. "She has grown so much, and yet she is still a little girl in her heart."

She closed the album, fighting the tears once again, and looked at the penguins, before standing up. She picked up the heavyset white envelope from the table, and headed out of the suite. The warm sun greeted her, showing her that summer had come on the base, from the fragrance of the flowers blooming and the birds chirping. She headed out of the barracks, and straight to the main building, toward her husband's office. Not bothering to knocki, but gently slid the door slightly ajar, poking her head inside, finding him at his desk, reading paperwork, with his face masked like a true leader.

Masking her voice to a deeper tone, and cleared her throat, "Scarlett just told me about your sex machine radar, how does it work?"

"What?!" Duke asked in shock as his head snapped up and looked at the door.

Scarlett smirked. "That got your attention." She glanced at his paperwork. "Looks like you're busy, I'll come back later."

"No, that's alright. This can wait." He placed down the paperwork he was reading and gave her his undivided attention.

"Can we talk?" Scarlett entered the room, the envelope in her hands, and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Of course we can," Duke said getting up behind his desk and shutting the door when he noticed Shipwreck walk by. He kissed her softly on the lips. Once they parted he asked, "What's up?" He walked back over and sat down behind his desk.

She bit her lower lip, a gesture which she only did being nervous or thinking something serious. She placed the envelope on his desk, watching glance at it with his eyes, remembering the last time she placed an envelope on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked looking worried.

"It's called an envelope," Scarlett answered softly, placing her hand over it, not allowing him to see its contents just yet.

"Honey, whatever I've done, I'm sorry. I'm sure we can work this out. Please don't do this," he almost begged.

She looked at him, staring in his fear-filled eyes. "You lost my pet," she pointed out, holding the giggle inside.

"Honey, I've said I'm sorry. You know how Nutmeg is just like her Mom," he defended.

"I know. I hope we find her," Scarlett replied. "But this is not about Nutmeg, but it is about us."

"Baby, please tell me what's going on," Duke requested gently.

Scarlett glanced down at her hand, holding the envelope. "Conrad, you know how Eryn and I have become close, but now she doesn't need me as much." She looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy to see Allie getting better and defeating her illness, and taking care of her girl. And you know Colleen is all grown up, and she doesn't need her mother as she used too..."

Duke looked at her and put a hand over hers. "Honey, kids grow up."

Scarlett glanced down to his hand, looking at the scars. "I know. I just didn't know how much hard it will be… letting go."

"Honey." He walked around his desk and knelt down in front of her.

"Colleen is grown, engaged and very soon going to be married. I know she's happy, and I know Cayden loves her with all his heart. It's that sometimes, I wish I had my little fiery strawberry blond back," Scarlett replied softly, holding the thought of wishing also for her little blond son.

"Me too," Duke admitted.

She touched his cheek with her hand, letting go of the envelope. "I was looking at the album earlier, remembering all the good times we all had, together as a family."

"I haven't seen those pictures in a long time."

"I hadn't either," Scarlett stated solemnly. She looked at him, looking deep in his eyes. "Conrad, I want to fill that void in my heart. I want another child in my life."

"Aren't we too...old...to have another baby?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scarlett dropped her hand from his face and touched it on his shoulder. "I'm not saying to have a baby. I know I'm too old for to have a child, though some women in my age still have babies."

"But at great risk to their health and I'm not willing to risk that."

She turned her head from him, not looking at his eyes. "I know."

"Tell me," Duke said worriedly.

"You know how I've been talking to my sister in England almost every night," Scarlett said. "You know how Siobhan is still working for the English government. There was an accident several years ago with two of her co-workers, they didn't survive and they left a child behind—"

"And what?" Duke asked. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Her name is Rowan O' Leary. She's seven, almost Eryn's age," Scarlett answered gently. She turned to face him one more time, then took the envelope in her hands, which slightly shook from anticipation. "She only has a elderly grandmother, who is ill. No other living relatives."

"What are you saying?" Duke asked.

"She... she needs a home, a family. I want her to have a home with us," Scarlett answered, her voice soft, gentle. "To be part of our family."

"What?!" Duke exclaimed. "You're kidding me. Right?"

Her heart raced in her chest. "No, I'm serious. I want to adopt Rowan. Siobhan tried to place her in several homes, and they never worked out. She needs me, she needs us," Scarlett told him.

Duke looked at her. "Baby, I'm to old for another child."

She glanced down at the envelope, her features saddened, she thought he would go with the idea, not against it. "I really want this Conrad. I haven't asked from you much. I really need this, please."

"I don't want another child, Shana." He stood up. "I'm sorry."

Scarlett slowly nodded, not wanting to tear in front of him. She wanted this little girl more than anything, but if he didn't, then it could never be. "I'll leave her picture and the adoption application right here, just in case you change your mind." She gestured to the white envelope.

Duke didn't say anything, just looked out his window.

She placed the envelope on his desk, then stood up and walked next to him. "Conrad, I want to go to where our son lost his life."

"That's not a good idea," Duke said softly.

"Why?"

"Because it will be to hard for you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head on his back. "I know, but I need to do this. I need closure."

"No. I won't allow it. End of discussion." He walked back to his desk and picked his paperwork back up.

"Alright, Conrad. I won't pressure you." Scarlett didn't look at him, she quickly walked out of his office and closed the door behind her, shutting her eyes.

She headed down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the building, walking briskly, ignoring the Joes passing her by, even her best friend with her daughter in her lap, who gave her puzzled looks. She raced towards the barracks, but quickly changed her mind and headed passed them, toward the river. Her steps flew underneath her, her tears starting to trail down her cheeks. Racing toward the river, wanting to find a place to release that pain.

The sound of dogs barked and her head turned to spot the kennels, and the one empty dog pen, that once housed a half wolf, which belonged to her son. She turned and headed that way, toward the one of the things that still reminded her of her departed child. Her hands touched the metal fence, and she leaned her head against it, before turning and slowly kneeling to the ground. Looking out to the river, she noticed its waters calm and peaceful, trying to make her relax, but failing, miserable failing.

"Scarlett?" a soft gentle voice broke her thoughts, and she turned to notice Sky Dancer, in her casual clothes, close to the pen, with one of her Dobermans next to the young woman.

"I'm all right," Scarlett answered softly, not wanting to make a spectacle in front of the other Joe member.

Sky Dancer gazed at the river. Her voice filled with sadness, "I always come here when I need time to myself. It's peaceful and away from everyone else." She slowly sat down next to the counterintelligence agent.

Scarlett turned to the other woman, gazing at the long brown hair, pulled in a ponytail, and noticing the brown eyes without that sparkle inside.

"He loved it here, with the dogs, playing, and laughing. Splashing water everywhere," Sky Dancer murmured, her hand holding the locket, tightly. "He loved being a Joe, he loved everyone around him, and everyone loved him. He loved this place. He loved Wolfie. He loved—"

"You," Scarlett whispered gently, putting an arm around the young woman. Realizing that her family weren't the only ones who hurt all these years. "And I know you loved him."

Tears streamed down the pilot's face, tears of pain and sorrow, of a love's death. She nodded, softly choking out the word, "Yes."

"Oh, honey." Scarlett pulled her closer, holding her in her arms, motherly. She listened to the younger woman's sobbing, tears being unleashed down her face, and her own eyes started to let her own tears, trail down her cheeks.

"I miss him," Sky Dancer admitted. "I miss him so much, it hurts. My heart hurts."

Scarlett held her tightly. "I know. I know," she whispered, resting her head on hers. "I miss him also. It's hard on all of us. But you're not alone, don't ever think you're alone. You have us."

Sky Dancer sobbed against Scarlett, her body trembling from the emotions that filled her body. "It's all my fault. It's mine that he's dead."

"No, it's not," Scarlett spoke in a softer tone. "It's not your fault."

"I was there. I saw," Sky Dancer admitted, her tears never ending.

Scarlett's eyes widened, not knowing this particular information. Sky Dancer was part of that unit, the five Strikers going in, but only four coming out. Her heart skipped a beat. Sky Dancer saw her best friend die in front of her. She saw the person she loved the most disappear from her world.

"I was flying by his side, next to his Striker. Duke was right behind us with Flint and Spades bringing in the rear. We were talking, it was my first mission, I was nervous, scared. But I was a Joe and a Joe is never scared. Jeff had Snake Eyes with him, his backup pilot. Duke warned us to stop talking. We...we... didn't. He was making fun of something— a cloud, and then the attack came, the Rattlers coming from behind us. We spread out, two Rattlers were on my tail, he shot them down, saved my life. And then, one of the Rattlers came from nowhere, from behind him, and shot a missile, hitting his tail. My heart stopped, watching the plane descend fast towards the ground. I remember screaming in the radio, telling him to eject, but no answer came, none," Sky Dancer finished the story, holding on to the locket, never letting go.

New tears filled Scarlett's eyes, for the pain of the young woman next to her. "Reena, it's not your fault. It was an accident. Nothing else." She held her tightly in her arms, soothing her, letting both their tears trail down their cheeks.

"Colleen gave me the locket. I always keep it near me," Sky Dancer explained. "She gave it to me at the funeral, she knew, somehow she knew."

"I know," Scarlett replied. "You never talked to anyone about this, have you?"

"No one, not even Duke, about that mission," Sky Dancer admitted.

"Colleen was worried about everyone, with you and Duke, and Lady Jaye and her family. Even Cayden. I didn't want her to worry about me too."

Scarlett caressed the young woman's cheek. "Colleen needs you, just like you need her. She misses him too."

"I didn't want her to have more pain either," Sky Dancer murmured softly. "They tease me about the locket. Ben especially. But I'm not ready to move on. It's been three years, today. And it only seems like it happened yesterday. "

"But we have to move on, both of us," Scarlett whispered. "I asked Duke to take me to the site—"

"No!" Sky Dancer almost shouted. "I don't even want you to see what is left of the plane."

Scarlett smiled at the pilot. "I have to, I need to have some closure. Do you understand?"

Sky Dancer nodded. "I do." She stood up, whipping away her tears away. "I'll take you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sky Dancer offered her hand, to which Scarlett took it, and pulled her up from the soft ground.

"Alright, let go. And I promise I will keep you company in P.T. for decades when my husband finds out," Scarlett said, linking her arm in the pilot's and starting to head for the Sky Strikers.

The two women hurriedly walked toward the Strikers, their faces still covered with tears, and the Joes passing by, did double takes, sending concerned looks at them.

Ben spotted them, knowing something was underfoot, and he became instantly concerned for his friends. He rushed into the main building and raced to the general's office, barging in. "Scarlett and Sky Dancer are taking a Striker!" he yelled.

"Damn it!!" Duke yelled and rushed out of his office and down to where they kept their planes. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" he yelled while running towards them.

"Canada!" Scarlett yelled back, grabbing Sky Dancer's hand and heading for the Striker. "We'll be back by dinner time!"

Duke grabbed his wife's shoulder and spun her around facing him. "Like hell you are."

"I'm going!" Scarlett yelled. "Sky Dancer is taking me. So, you don't have to worry!" She turned to the younger woman. "Get in the Striker. I'll be there in a moment."

"Shana please, you can't go there," Duke almost begged. "You can't see that."

"Damn it, Conrad!" Scarlett said irritated. "To hell what it looks like. I'm going! Don't you see I need to go!"

Sky Dancer looked nervous, staring at both of them, her dog by her side.

Duke pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Oh, Baby." He was trying hard not to break down.

"Please, let me go," Scarlett softly cried. "Please. I beg you."

"Do you really think you need to do this?" he asked, holding her tightly to him as if he was about to lose her forever.

"Yes. I need to see with my own eyes," she whispered.

Sky Dancer's eyes once again began to tear, watching them, knowing that both of them needed to do this.

Duke sighed. "Alright. I'll take you."

"Thank you," Scarlett murmured, feeling his arms around her tightly, and his familiar soft lips on her forehead. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with new tears, of gratitude.

Duke led her to his Striker, and helped her inside. Getting into the pilot's seat, he glanced backwards, making sure she was holding herself together. Closing his eyes for a moment, he turned back around and started the engine. His hand reached for the control, and pressing forward, the plane started to move, and in minute flew in the air, flying northeast, towards the wilderness of Canada.

Both of them remained quiet in their own thoughts throughout the entire flight,

Scarlett glancing downwards, looking down to the ground, and missing the thrill of flying in the Strikers. The thick trees covered the land, making it harder to decipher anything underneath. She felt the plane descending, and the tires screeching to a halt. Her heart raced, knowing that they had arrived.

"Are you sure you want do this, Baby?" Duke asked from the front seat.

"More than ever," Scarlett answered softly. Her mind tugged her in two ways, part of her wanted to rush to the crash, seeing for herself how her son lost his life, and part of her wanted to turn around and never return, but the pain would remain and the thought of not knowing will always shadow her world. "You don't have to come with me. I know this is hard on you too."

"I'm not letting you go alone," Duke said, then pushed the button that opened the hatch.

Scarlett nodded, climbing out of the cockpit, and feeling her heels touch the soil underneath her feet. She gazed around, her eyes looking at the wilderness around them, feeling the silence everywhere, and the hairs on the back of her neck, rose straight up, feeling a glimpse of what had occurred at that area, three years ago.

Duke climbed out and stood right behind her so close, they were touching. "I came back up here when I came back from the P.O.W. camp," he whispered, afraid to talk any louder for she would hear the cracking of his voice.

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me?" She took his hand in hers, holding it tightly. "Where...where is it?"

"I wanted to spare you that pain," Duke said softly and led her into the wooded area where their son's plane remains were.

Scarlett nodded, understanding, holding him tighter. They continued to walk through the thick forest, silence surrounding them, and an eerie feeling crept on her skin, a feeling of someone watching. She shook the thought away, knowing that they were alone.

Soon they came to an small opening. She spotted several trees crumbled to the ground, and her heart went to her throat, swallowing it quickly, knowing that this was the place where her son lost his life, and that this was the place where her close friend lost his life, and that this was the place where her husband began his two year nightmare of being Cobra's guest.

Then she noticed it, a whitish wing, sticking out of the fallen trees, her feet felt heavy, starting to drag them to the site. Her body began to tremble slightly, nearing the craft, that could only be described as nothing more than a child's aircraft building kit with its contents thrown everywhere. She felt her husband stiffen next to her and she leaned closer to him, trying to compose both of them.

"Here it is," Duke said evenly. "You've seen it. Now we can go."

"No, I want to go a little closer," Scarlett replied, heading for the Striker.

"Shana, honey, please..." Duke begged, following her.

"Conrad, I need to do this," Scarlett replied, kissing him softly, gazing deep into his grieving eyes. "Please."

Duke nodded and took her to the crash site, feeling her hand leave his, watched her walk toward the fallen Striker.

She knelt down, reaching with one hand, touching the remains of the aircraft, knowing that no person could had survived that crash. The sun's rays touched a small object that twinkled and her hand reached, picking it up. His communication wristband, melted, barely in one piece. She closed her hand around it, holding it tightly.

"Oh my Jeffrey, how I miss you so. Not a day goes by which I don't think of you. I still see your face laughing from the jokes you pulled, and your dark blue eyes filled with curiosity, but most of all I hear your voice, speaking, telling me about your day. I will never forget you. You are always in my heart," Scarlett spoke in grief. "We love you, our darling boy, who left us so early. I'm so proud of you becoming a soldier, a G. I. Joe."

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Already listening to her husband soft cries, from behind where she kneeled. "Your twin sister misses you, you two were never apart, until the day you left that changed her world forever. Colleen is getting married, to Cayden Faireborn. They love each other, and are going to have a happy life together." A sob left her throat, and she closed her eyes to recompose herself once again.

"Reena, your love, carries you everywhere she goes. Colleen's locket rests above her heart. She misses you, and still loves you. She will always loves you, forever." The tears started to trail down, warm tears from her heart crying for her lost child. "We will always love you forever. You are alive in my heart, Jeffrey and in my heart you will always stay."

She felt her shoulders curve forward, her body trembling from her tears of pain, grief and mourning. She heard his footsteps come closer, felt his hands wrapping around her, holding her close, sharing the pain, the grief and the mourning for their child, their son, their world. She held him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably, matching his cries, that filled the silent forest.

A sound came, a familiar sound of a wolf's cry and her eyes turned toward the sound. She broke from his grasp, jumping up and running fast deeper into the woods, darting the branches that cut her skin, and the rocks that made her tumble, but she kept running, kept hoping to find what called her. She ignored his cry, his voice.

"SHANA!!!"

She continued pushing through the trees, coming to another clearing, with a rocky cliff and a waterfall, a large waterfall that crashed its waters against the rocks a few hundred feet bellow, sending shivers through her. She glanced around, trying to find anything, hoping, praying. Then her eyes lowered downwards, toward the rough surface of the cliff's wall, spotting a small tiny sparkle, coming from the rocks.

She lowered herself, trying to reach and get the object in her hands, but two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away.

"Shana, come on," Duke said trying to lift her up, once again burying his pain.

"I see something down there," Scarlett claimed, looking up at him.

"What?" Duke asked.

Scarlett glanced down again, trying to find the small twinkle of light, but couldn't. "Maybe I was wrong." she answered, standing up.

"Come on," Duke said and started to lead her back toward the crash site.

She grabbed his arm, turning him toward her. "You were right, maybe we shouldn't had come here." She looked into his eyes. "I see it in your face."

"I'm fine. But I need to get you out of here," Duke said rushed.

"Why? So my heart doesn't hurt anymore than it is?" Scarlett claimed, her voice edged higher. "Conrad, why don't you talk about him? You never mention him! You never talk to me about Jeffrey!"

"I don't want to get into this, especially here," Duke said, grabbing her arm to lead her to his Sky Striker

"Why? It's not your fault his dead! Don't you realize that?" Scarlett replied, trying to let him open up.

"How can you say that, Shana? You weren't there!!" Duke growled in frustration.

"No, I wasn't there!" Scarlett retorted, matching his frustration. "But damn it! I don't need to be there to know what happened! The Rattler came from nowhere! After he shot two Rattlers down!"

"How do you know this?" Duke asked in deadly calm.

"It doesn't matter how I know this. I know!" Scarlett answered. "Stop blaming yourself!" She then turned, staring at the crash site, and glanced back at him. "Those tears back there, they weren't for Jeff! They were for me! For you seeing _me_ in pain. But damn it, Conrad! You didn't cry for our son! Damn it. CRY!"

"EEERRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Duke yelled as he picked up a piece of debris and threw it. "Don't tell me I didn't love my son!"

"I didn't say that! You loved Jeffrey!" Scarlett yelled, watching him. "But you never talk about him or mention him! WHY? You never cry for him! WHY?"

Duke was just screaming like a wild animal and throwing things around. His face was beat red and his eyes were glazed over.

"CRY! Conrad JUST CRY!" Scarlett screamed at her husband, watching him release his anger, his rage. "Damn it! CRY!"

He threw around a few more things then went to kick what used to be the cockpit of the plane with his boot, but did it too hard and the pain made him collapse to his knees and he began to sob like a baby.

Scarlett watched him, hunched over, his head shaking from his cries, which surrounding her, entering her ears and her heart. She slowly walked to him, and gently lowered herself next to him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him closer, soothing him. "Just cry," she whispered.

He clung to her like a grieving child would his mother.

She stroked his hair with her fingers. Her own tears once again trailing down her cheeks. "I'm right here. It's all right."

"My boy...my precious little boy..."

Scarlett kissed him on the head, feeling it against her chest, her arm holding him around his shoulders. "Release it, let it out. Tell me, tell him."

"I...I yelled at him."

"You had no choice. He was not following orders. But he was trying to make a friend feel not scared. You had to correct him."

"You don't understand!!"

"Then tell me! Let me understand!" Scarlett dared him to open up, to release the pain and frustration he held inside.

"That was the last thing I got to say to him!!"

"What was it?" Scarlett pursued.

"Quit fucking around and pay attention."

Scarlett began to giggle, a small giggle that started to rise into her throat, making into a laughter, which became louder and louder, making her body shake from it. "Well, you got some part of it right."

Duke looked at his wife as if she had totally lost her mind.

She glanced down at him, her laughter subduing. "Well, you got one thing right. Both Jeffrey and Reena had a relationship. They loved each other."

"What? No way." Duke blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Reena wears the locket. The one Jeffrey gave Colleen. Our daughter thought it was best to give it to the person who loved our son the most," Scarlett explained gently.

"That explains why she lost it like that at his funeral."

Scarlett nodded. "She misses him too. Like we do."

"Oh that poor, poor girl." Duke held his wife tight.

"She knew how important it was for me to be here. She loves Colleen like a sister," Scarlett told him. "Just like Colleen loves Eryn like a sister."

"I never knew," Duke said honestly.

"You Joe men miss things like that. Like how Ben Steen was sweet on Colleen, but I think he likes Rob the Tech."

"Lifeline will have a cow."

Scarlett slapped him playfully. "I'm not sure, maybe he knows. Kids are funny sometimes, they do one thing and then change their minds."

"Sounds like the Joe women."

"Oh really?" she asked, bending down and kissing him on the lips, teasing his lightly with hers, and then parting them away. She cunningly smiled down at him. "Guess you're right."

"Oh you." Duke looked up at her features.

"Come on, I'll fly us home," Scarlett said, standing up, helping him from the ground.

"Shana..." He turned her to face him. "If you want to adopt that little girl, I'll sign the papers when we get back."

Scarlett became teary, her face filled with happiness. "Thank you." She held him tightly, then lay her head against him, while his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and together left the area where one child's life ended but another's began.


	23. dà ar fhichead

Two weeks later the Hausers returned from England with their new daughter, Rowan Hauser, who's vibrant red hair and blue-green eyes, made Joes think that this little girl was indeed a true Hauser. Everyone tried to befriend the new member of the Joe family, who was constantly timid, and glued to Scarlett's hand. They all agreed that it would take time for the little girl to transistor into the new environment.

Duke and Flint were constantly busy with meetings from new Cobra activity in the mountains of Canada, to which both members had become concerned. The general also had taken a step forward in his grief from his only son's death, and had once again opened the family album, but also placed the missing picture back on the shelf of Jeffery Hauser in his Joe uniform, in front of a Sky Striker, with his faithful companion, Wolfie.

Scarlett, Jaye and Colleen were busy with wedding plans, from flower arrangements to décor. Jaye loved every minute of planning, finding herself once again becoming useful. Her health continued to improve, but still remained immobile in her now famous wheelchair. Shipwreck had somehow managed—without getting killed in the process—hanging a sign behind the chair. "_Javelinmama's Wheels -Killer Express._"

Cayden had becoming busier in the Infirmary from First Aid's transfer to another military base. His patients had doubled, along with his research writing and journal reading. But he loved every minute of it, especially when he had Spades come in with an injury, and made his time spent there a living hell. But there was also one thing the young medic kept hiding from his fiancée, and his family—the job offer for the prestigious Hospital in Manhattan, and he knew it needed to be brought up. He also had become increasingly worried for his love, from the continuous headaches that occurred daily. Though the pain never remained constant, he hated to see her in that way.

Cayden's eyes slowly opened, looking out the window next to his bed in his room. He stifled a yawn, watching a few birds chirp on the branch of the large oak tree. He closed them again, sighing, wishing for a moment he was back at the Scottish manor, with Colleen sleeping next to him, even if it had to be a threesome with Eryn in the middle. They had spent every moment together, and now everything had changed, the special moments becoming rarer. He sighed again, falling back asleep, relaxing on his day off, finally.

A door screeched from the distance and he heard soft footsteps near his bedroom. He smelled the familiar lavender fragrance that enveloped the room, and in his nostrils, filling his lungs of her perfume. He felt the bed shift lightly, feeling the motion of someone sliding next to him, closer, a body touching his, and the soft locks of hair, touching his bare skin, sending warm shivers down his spine.

Felt a familiar hand gently wrapping around his waist, trailing the fingers delicately on his skin, sending exciting tremors up and down his body. His Colleen, his beautiful Colleen. He brought his hand and covered hers, his eyes remaining closed, treasuring the moment.

A woman's voice whispered in his ear, "Hey, lover boy." A deeper tone of voice sounded, "Forget that skinny rat of a woman, I came to show you what a real woman can do."

_Sammy!_ His eyes shot open, wide with shock, and his mouth dropped, wide with fear. Samantha Sneeden was in his room! In his bed, touching him! His heart pumped madly in his chest, feeling her nails delicately trailing on his stomach. How in the bloody blue blazes did she get into his room!

With one swift move, he threw the hand from his waist, and jumped out of the bed, whirling around and facing the intruder that had entered his privacy, only to have his eyes become wider, matching his mouth, which gapped at the person on his bed. His surprised face met the gleeful one of one Colleen Hauser.

"Wh...what the—?" Cayden looked around the room madly.

"Nice boxers," Colleen smirked, pointing to his white boxers with pictures of band-aids on them.

He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself back up.

Colleen giggled at his features. "You should had seen your face." She then smiled at him. "It looked like this." She imitated the exact same way he reacted.

"That's not funny, Colleen," Cayden grumbled and backed up towards the bathroom.

"Yes...yes... it is." Colleen giggled, enjoying seeing him in the predicament.

"You made me think you were Sammy and that's not funny!!" Cayden growled heading into the bathroom to grab his robe.

Colleen bit her lip, to swallow the remaining giggles, that so desperately wanted to leave her throat. She had made him angry with the little joke, but she loved watching him grab his robe, and hastily trying putting it on. "Need help?"

"Why did you do that? You know how I feel about that girl."

She looked down at her light blue shirt, her eyes downcast. He sounded angry, very angry. "I'm sorry, Cayden, I didn't mean to make you this upset."

Cayden sighed and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's all right. You just startled me is all. I'm not mad."

Colleen looked up at his face, then a smile spread across her face. "Oh man! They said you will fall for it! And you did!" She started laughing again.

"Who?"

"Sorry, classified information," Colleen replied, looking at his face.

"Fine." He let her go. "I'm going to go to work."

"I thought you had off today," Colleen replied.

"I did. But I might as well go in since you obviously want to just play games with me."

"Fine," Colleen said, standing up from the bed. "I thought you liked games. Obviously I was wrong." She rushed out of his bedroom and out of the suite, nearly colliding with her own father, who was coming out of their suite, but darted to the side and headed out of the building.

She headed toward the Mess, not bothering to look back, if he had followed her or not. His temper! Every time he grew angry, he would go to his work. Fine, if he wanted to marry his work, then he should!

The Mess was filled with Joes eating their morning meal. She found her mother, with Rowan sitting at the same table with her godmother.

Colleen sat down, her face red. "Well, that backfired."

Scarlett and Jaye raised their eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"Colleen, he's just like his father. You need to show him who's boss," Jaye said, looking at her. "If you let him get away with his little temper tantrums now, he'll never stop."

Scarlett nodded. "He's a Joe man, his brain doesn't work at the full capacity."

Colleen looked down. "Well, if he gets tempers like this for little things, I'm scared what he would do if it's something bigger."

Rowan leaned against Scarlett, her hands around the woman's arm, and holding a fuzzy looking brown stuffed dog in her arms. Her eyes glancing at the woman at the table. Then, looked down at her pink dress.

"Was he asleep when you did it?" Jaye asked.

Colleen nodded. "I did what you told me to do. I slipped in the bed, and then pretended I was Sammy." She smiled at her godmother. "I think he jumped a foot off the bed.

"Does he know who put you up to this?" Scarlett asked.

"No, I told him classified information. Let him wonder," Colleen answered.

"He's just like his father." Jaye shook her head. "Did he threaten to go to work?"

Colleen nodded. "He did. So I left him to go to work." She looked at Rowan. "What did you eat this morning?"

The little red-haired girl stayed silent, only glancing at her new sister with her blue-green eyes. She held the puppy tighter.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around the little girl and held her close.

"I see you had waffles," Colleen murmured, smiling down at the little girl. Then she sighed. "We may have a problem, Dad saw me run out of the suite."

"Oh great!" Scarlett mumbled.

"And here comes my son," Jaye said. "And Eryn escaped her father again."

Colleen looked down, she didn't want to speak to him at the moment. She glanced at her mother. "Can I take Rowan to see the dogs?"

Scarlett glanced at her daughter then at her best friend. "I guess so, if Rowan wants to go." She looked down at the redhead girl. "Want to go with your sister to see the puppies?"

Rowan looked at Scarlett, then at Colleen, then down at her puppy and shook her head, holding on to the counterintelligence agent tighter.

"Guess not," Scarlett mumbled, spotting from the corner of her eye, the two younger Faireborns nearing them.

Cayden had picked up Eryn on the way in. He walked over to his mother. "Mom, your daughter went out without shoes on again." Eryn's feet were really muddy.

"Eryn how many times do I have to tell you not to run away from your father. You're going to give him a heart attack," Jaye groaned.

"One hundred fifty five million thousand trillion times," Eryn said.

"I think Dash is going to become really gray before his time," Scarlett giggled.

Rowan stared at Eryn, staying quiet.

"Daddy won't wet me pway outside," Eryn pouted.

"That is because you still aren't fully healed from your surgery," Cayden told her.

Something swiftly passed from the window by them, a green and brown object with a weird looking hat.

Scarlett giggled, turning her head, watching the warrant officer run around the base. "I think he's panicking again. Should we tell him Eryn is here?"

Colleen smiled at Rowan, who looked more nervous around her, and slowly reached her hand to stroke the little girl's long hair. Her mother had braided them in two braids in the morning.

"Wet me go!!!" Eryn struggled in her brother's grasp.

"Nope," Cayden laughed.

Jaye watched her husband. "He does look frantic, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," Scarlett agreed, now watching Flint check under the Wolverine and in some bushes. Then they saw him race toward Duke, his hands waving in the air. "Looks like he's getting back up."

Rowan tried to look out of the window, but couldn't from the height.

"Come here, Rowan," Colleen gently took her new sister on her lap, helping her watch the commotion outside.

Rowan held her puppy tightly, watching the two men trying to find something.

"Colleen, what do you say we take these two rug rats down to the river," Cayden asked with a laugh at Eryn's struggle to get free.

Colleen didn't answer him, she kept watching out the window.

"Looks like they got the Greenshirts searching now!" Scarlett pointed out, seeing her husband order the men to start searching.

Jaye chuckled. "You'd think he'd learn never to turn his back on her."

"Colleen?" Cayden asked softly.

Again, Colleen didn't answer him. she stayed silent, observing the event outside the window.

"Oh no!" Scarlett smacked her forehead laughing. "Now Flint got Sky Dancer, Two Tired, Spades, and Gung Ho searching!"

They watched out the window, all the Joes and Greenshirts running around searching high and low.

"Eryn!!! ERYN!!!" Shouts came apparent from outdoors.

"Oh, this is funny," Jaye commented.

Eryn giggled. "Daddy's face is bright red."

"Colleen..." Cayden said again.

Colleen stood up from the chair, then placed Rowan down on her mother's lap before she faced him. "You have to get to work." She then turned and left the room in a huff.

Scarlett shook her head. "Never boring here, is it?"

They glanced out the window now to see Flint running away from Lady Alison, who wanted to tare his pants ago.

"DAMN DOG!" Flint yelled, passing the window once again.

Then they noticed Colleen run straight out, colliding with her father once again, then leaving his grasp, and running down toward the barracks, passing them.

Duke looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Cayden handed the muddy Eryn to Jaye. "I can't take this right now. I'm leaving for the day." He left and they watched him head for the barracks to get his car keys.

Scarlett shook her head. "Okay, Madam Match Maker, what do we do now?"

Rowan slowly leaned her head against Scarlett, holding on to the puppy, watching her sister walk quickly toward the river.

"I don't know," Jaye said. "We shouldn't have told her to do that. We know how he feels about that girl."

"Yeah, but we did it to our men, remember?" Scarlett smirked, then turned serious.

Rowan continued to look out the window, and then pointed.

Scarlett turned her head and gasped. "Oh, just dandy! Sammy is going after Cayden!" Watching the young woman near the new medic, who had come out of the barracks.

Cayden turned and growled something at Sammy before turning and walking to the river instead.

"Someone needs to seriously talk to that girl," Jaye said.

"Too bad I can't break that Flint rule." Scarlett grumbled. "Come on, time to play with the kids." She let Rowan down from her lap, then stood up, and took hold of Jaye's wheelchair. She wheeled her friend out of the room, with Rowan at her side, and Eryn on Jaye's lap.

Crossing the pavement toward the barracks, she turned and noticed her husband and his best friend trying to catch the dog. "Conrad! Over here!"

"Lady Alison!!!!" Eryn yelled. "Come here you damn dog!!!"

"Eryn!" Jaye exclaimed.

Flint stopped in his tracks, spotting his daughter on his wife lap. "Eryn!!!" He rushed over to the wheelchair. "How many times have I told you to stay close to me? This place could be dangerous!"

Scarlett continued to push Jaye toward the river, she turned and watched the big puppy now chasing her husband toward the river, and held her laughter inside.

"And how many times have I told you to quit calling the dog, damn dog?" Jaye asked evenly.

Eryn giggled. "Daddy wook at my tootsies." She showed him her feet.

Flint smacked his forehead. "I'll wash them. Where are you going?"

"River!" Scarlett replied. "We got two young people not speaking to each other."

"Let me guess why, Javelinmama and her redhead partner in crime, right?"

"No comment," Scarlett replied, nearing the river. "Conrad! Leave Lady Alison alone," she cried out, watching her husband run around a bush, the dog at his heels.

"Tell this damn dog to leave me alone!!!" Duke yelled.

Flint raced toward the St. Bernard puppy. "Come here, you."

The puppy barked happily and ran to the warrant officer, knocking him down.

Everyone burst out laughing at Flint's expense.

"Why do dogs keep doing this to me?" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head, and grabbing hold of the leash.

Scarlett glanced around the river, feeling the warm air around. "Looks like Colleen is by Wolfie's dog run, and Cayden is by the river edge," she pointed out.

"Dash, quit playing and go talk to your son," Jaye ordered.

"Alright, I'm going I'm going." Flint shook his head. He stood up and started heading toward where his son sat down. He lowered himself on the green grass and gazed at the river's water. "Let me guess, a Joe joke, right?"

"Not a very funny one," Cayden said as he threw a rock out into the water.

"Trust me, it's their way of getting a rise out of you," Flint said, looking at his son. "One time your mother kissed your Uncle Brad in front of me, when we first started going out, so she could get my buttons going, well, it didn't work, but when she announced that she was going to go to his suite, well... let's just say things got scruffy."

"But Dad, she crawled into bed with me while I was sleeping and acted like she was Sammy!"

"Well, did she get you angry? And then gave you that look, you know the one, where they feel sorry they got you angry, and then laugh at your face when you fall for it?" Flint asked, turning around, spotting Colleen petting one of the dogs in the pen.

"Yes."

"Well son, welcome to the club. They find your weakness and they attack, like Cobra Rattlers. Next time you see Uncle Brad, just ask him how he got that scar on his upper chin," Flint said, slapping his son on the back. "They do it to amuse themselves, because they love you."

"It's a funny way of showing it," Cayden grumbled and threw another rock in the rushing water.

"Well, who knows, maybe someday the tables will turn on her. Trust me, we men don't just take it you know," Flint said with a wink.

"But Dad, I can't stand that girl. She makes my skin crawl and Colleen knows it."

"Yeah, she does. But don't forget she has gone after Colleen too. But I know she loves you too much to hurt you," Flint said, "Maybe push your buttons, like she did, but never really hurt you."

Giggles came from their side, they turned to watch Scarlett, Jaye and the two little girls trying to catch Lady Bugs. Duke had stationed himself closer to his daughter, with a worried look on his face.

Flint turned to his son. "Maybe you two need to have a nice talk, you're both under stress lately, and rarely have time to enjoy each other."

"I asked her if she wanted to take the girls to the river and she ignored me then all of a sudden blurted out that I better get to work and left. Dad, I can't handle all of this right now."

"Well, did you tell her you were going to work?" Flint asked him.

"Yeah, because she acted like she didn't want to be with me, she got angry and stuff. It's my first day off in over a month and this is how I get woke up?! I might as well just work!!" Cayden said in exasperation.

"Maybe the way you talked to her might sounded that you didn't want to spend time with her," Flint said. "But I really think you both need to go to the suite and talk this through. You're both adults. You will never know until you talk things through."

"Sorry, Dad. Not this time." Cayden said getting up and walking back toward the barracks.

Flint sighed, standing up, and walking to the others. "I tried, but his got my stubbornness and my tempter."

Scarlett looked at her daughter, her eyes turning soft. "Conrad! Don't stand there like a scarecrow! Talk to her!"

"And just what the hell am I supposed to say to her?" Duke asked, not knowing what to do.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, holding on to Rowan's hand. "Tell her anything!"

"Alright...alright. Geesh, I'm going." He mumbled something as he walked over to where his daughter was. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, Dad," Colleen said softly, playing with a small twig.

"What's going on with you and Cayden?" Duke asked sitting down next to her on the ground.

"Apparently nothing. All he does is work." Colleen answered, looking down on the ground.

"And all you do is work," Duke pointed out.

"I guess." Colleen shrugged. "We rarely been seeing one another."

"So when you do finally have some time you can spend together, you start it by playing a joke on him?" Duke asked gently.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time, didn't know it will blow his top off," Colleen answered slowly.

"Alright, let me put it this way. How would you feel if he would have done the same thing to you and pretended he was Spades?"

"I would flip him," Colleen answered, still looking down at the ground.

"Then you should understand how he felt," Duke said, stroking her hair. "He's been under a lot of stress lately, so things will get to him a lot easier than normal."

"Yes, I do understand how he would feel, but he acted that his work was more important to him than playing games with me," Colleen said solemnly, closing her eyes and leaning against his shoulder. "I guess I don't know him that well."

"I can tell you right now that it's not. He was angry and when you laughed at him because of his reaction, he probably felt that all you wanted to do was make fun of him and that he wasn't appreciated and that at work he at least doesn't have to get laughed at by the woman he thought loved him."

Colleen looked at him. "How you know how he feels? I've never seen him this angry at me at something so small. It scares me to think how angry he will be if it was something more."

"I don't see this as something so small Honey, and he probably doesn't either. I've had this sort of thing happen to me before, so I know from experience."

"So what you want me to do? Go apologize? After he got angry at me? Is that what I should do? Every time he is angry?" Colleen said in frustration, touching her head.

"No. I don't think you should apologize for him getting angry but I do think you should apologize for what to him was a very cruel joke," Duke said putting his arm around her.

"You're right," Colleen said softly. "I'll write him an apology, and then leave him alone."

"No, you will go talk to him. I did not raise you to run away from your problems."

"Fine, I'll go talk to him, then leave him alone to his work," Colleen replied. She stood up from the ground, starting to walk toward the barracks.

Flint, Scarlett, Jaye, Rowan, and Eryn, all rushed to Duke's side. "Well?" they all asked at once.

Duke turned and looked at Jaye and Scarlett. "Which one of you put her up to this?!"

Jaye gulped.

Scarlett grabbed Rowan's hand, and started pushing Jaye's wheelchair really fast. "Sorry, we got to give the girls baths, bye!" They headed toward the barracks at top speed.

Flint turned to Duke. "Time for some lessons, huh?"

"Again," Duke said, following the women toward the barracks.

In the barracks, Cayden was looking all over his suite for his keys to his new truck. He thought he put them on the table beside the door but they weren't there.

A commotion thundered in the hallway, making the young man, opened the door and drop his jaw, watching his godmother pushing his mother, while his little sister and fiancée's sister headed down the hallway, at top speed, while two high rank officers in pursuit. He stepped out to call toward them when something collided from behind him sending him and the other person falling to the ground.

"Sorry," Colleen said, shaking her throbbing head, not noticing at the person she collided with.

"Don't worry about it," Cayden said getting up, then helping her up before returning to find his missing keys.

Colleen glanced inside his suite from the open door. "Sammy has your keys, and this is not a joke."

"Why does she have my keys and how the heck did she get them?" Cayden asked bewildered.

"You threw them at her. I...I… saw you throw them at her when she came up to you," Colleen answered softly.

"I didn't have my keys on me," Cayden said.

She looked at him puzzled. "Then what did you throw at her?" she gently asked, walking in and started searching for the keys.

"My sandwich," Cayden answered.

"Oh," Colleen replied softy, not wanting to burst out laughing, picturing the image in her head. She looked around the couch area. "Do you remember where you put them last?"

"On the table by the door."

Colleen glanced around near the table. "Not there now." She then lowered herself to her knees and started looking under the table and the couch.

"Found them," Cayden finally said. "They were in the kitchen." He started to head for the door.

"Where are you heading?" she gently asked, now standing up and sitting on the couch.

"For a ride to clear my head," Cayden answered. "So don't worry about me being around here since you don't want anything to do with me," he said hotly but his voice betrayed his sadness and hurt.

"How could you think that?" Colleen asked, looking downwards at her hands, staring at the engagement ring. "But if you want to leave. I'm not stopping you. If you need to clear your head, then go."

"I asked you if you wanted to go do something, and you told me to go to work, then ran off," Cayden said, looking at her.

"You told me you were going to work in the first place." Colleen retorted, still glancing down.

"Because of the way you woke me up," Cayden said. "I don't like stuff like that. I don't think it's funny."

"I am sorry," Colleen apologized sympathetically. "I guess I don't know you as much as I'd thought."

Cayden sighed. "Yes, you do. But you got me when I was mostly asleep."

"I didn't know how angry you could get," Colleen said softy, glancing at her ring once again. "I guess I always hurt or make you angry with me. I don't want that, it's not fair to you."

"You don't always make me angry and this time I got so angry because you knew it upset me and you still laughed about it. You made me feel like my feelings were not important to you."

"Don't ever think that. Your feelings are always important to me. But you made me feel like your work was more important to you," Colleen said, closing her eyes.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Honey, you are the most important thing in my world. Don't ever question that. I was just looking forward to a nice quiet day with you is all."

Colleen turned to him with a smile. "Well, the day is still young, how about you, me and a nice drive? We can spend the whole day together off base, with no parents, no kids, no damn dogs, and not even a loony Sammy!"

"Sounds good to me," Cayden grinned and kissed her fully on the lips. "Let me get my wallet so I can treat you to a wonderful time."

"After this morning's surprise, it's my treat." Colleen returned the grin, grabbing him by the arm, and leading him out of the door. "Oh! And if you ever think you could plan revenge by putting Spades in my bed, I'll flip you both." She kissed him on the cheek, before closing the door behind them.


	24. trì ar fhichead

Two blue-green eyes stared at him, blinking, watching his every move, observing and staying quiet, always quiet, not saying a single word, not one sound, nothing. Rowan Hauser had lived with the Hausers for an entire month, and yet, the little girl had remained timid, quiet. She always stayed close to her adoptive mother, never leaving her side, always holding her hand, not wanting to part.

Duke glanced down at the child, whose red hair matched his wife's, which that morning had pulled the red mane in a ponytail with a green ribbon, matching the green dress. Scarlett had left Rowan in his office for the morning, so she could attend to her training sessions. He blinked back at Rowan, then continued his paperwork.

Rowan remained in her chair, watching him work, holding her puppy on her lap. The Joes had started to joke, if Scarlett and Snake Eyes ever had children, that would had been the result. She continued to watch him, his features serious, his expression uncomfortable, and his lips mumbling something. She titled her head toward him.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked his adoptive daughter. Not knowing at all what to do with her.

Rowan remained quiet, but slowly nodded, clutching her puppy closer to her chest. Her chin moved upwards to get a glimpse of his paperwork.

"This is a requisition to get some new furniture for your room," Duke told her.

The seven year old, climbed off the chair, and slowly moved around his desk, her hand touching it lightly, her eyes never leaving his, continuing to watch them.

"Why don't you come here and show me what kind of bed you want," Duke said.

Rowan stopped, glancing at him, then glanced at the paper. She held her stuffed animal closer, one of its paws dangling loosely. Her eyes were expressionless, along with her smileless face.

"Just point at the one that you want," Duke said softly.

She bit her lip, taking a step closer, her eyes trying to see the images on the paper.

"Go ahead and take your time and when you're done, we'll go get something to drink," Duke told her gently.

Rowan tilted her head at him, then ever so slowly moved closer toward him, leaning her head on his arm, staring down at the paper. She slowly reached out and pointed to a white bed with rose decorations on it. She then looked up back at him.

Duke smiled at her. "Then that one it is. It should be here next week."

She looked at him back, yet she never returned the smile, her blue-green eyes staring into his crystal blue ones.

"Well, let me finish this real quick and we'll go get you something to drink." He started to finish filling out the forms.

Rowan looked at him again, then pointed to the piece of paper.

"What is it sweetie?"

She pointed to the paper again, then looked at him. Watching his puzzled face. Her heard turned slowly, and her hand reached for his pen, and then pointed to the paper again.

"Do you wanna write or something?"

Her head slowly nodded, continuing to hold the puppy dog in her arms, and slightly swaying back and forth, her head resting on the old toy's head.

He handed her a few sheets of paper and a couple of different colored pens. "Here you go."

Rowan took the items from his offered hand and slowly walked back to her chair, sitting down, her puppy dog on her lap. She slowly watched him, not starting to draw just yet.

Duke watched her for a second before starting on the paperwork again.

Watching her adoptive father starting to work, she lowered her head toward the paper, picked up a red pen and began to draw.

Duke kept watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Rowan continued to draw, and continued to watch him from her corner of her eye.

Voices came heard from outside the window.

"Shipwreck! Don't do that! You're close to Top's window!"

"Eh, Shut up, Spades! I know what I'm doing!" Shipwreck replied. "Just a bit further and we can light these stink bombs and throw them in the Mess!"

"You may hit Top's office too!" Spades pointed out. "Oh man! Isn't that the G4000?"

"Yes, it is!" Shipwreck replied.

Duke stood up and opened the window. "YOU TWO HAVE KP DUTY FOR A MONTH! IF YOU THROW THOSE THINGS, THEN IT WILL BE A YEAR!!!"

Shipwreck and Spades gulped, the color draining from their faces.

"Ummm... yeah.. Okay, Duke." Shipwreck said, his voice shaking. "Run!" he whispered to Spades, but the other man had already disappeared from next to him. "Umm... see.. ya, Top!"

The sailor ran quickly away, and the Joe leader shook his head, watching the older Joe chase the younger one, threatening about Pig PT. He watched them run into the building.

Duke closed the window and turned around, he returned to his seat and settled back to his paperwork, the corner of his eye going across the desk, and spotting one empty chair. His eyes widened, glancing around the room, and not spotting his adoptive daughter anywhere.

"Rowan!" Duke called out.

Silence, only silence greeted his cry.

He stood up and looked around the room worriedly and frantically.

A piece of green fabric from her dress caught his attention from under the chair. He slowly bent to his knees, finding her curled underneath the chair, clutching to her stuffed toy tightly, her eyes wide, filled with fear. She stared at him, spotting him, then buried her face in the stuffed animal's soft fur.

"Hey, sweetie. Daddy's not mad at you. I'm sorry if I scared you," he said in a gentle voice.

She turned her head around, looking at him, her features emotionless, her eyes remaining the same.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go get some juice or something."

Rowan kept staring at him, not moving, her red hair around her shoulders, the bow becoming undone. She clutched to her puppy, tighter.

Duke sighed and lay down on his stomach, slowly crawling near the little girl, watching her carefully, trying not to make her more frightened. His head went under the chair, and he smiled at her, trying to make her comfortable once again.

"DAD!" Colleen's voice came in his ear, making him hit the bottom of the chair with his head.

Duke wanted to cry out but wisely kept it in, not wanting to scare Rowan anymore. "In here," he called out, after he got himself under control.

"I see that. Are you all right?" Colleen asked in concern, walking into the office. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I scared your sister when I yelled at Spades and Shipwreck," Duke answered, rubbing his head.

"Oh," Colleen replied slowly, then walked over toward her father. She knelt down, spotting the little girl under the chair. "Rowan, it's alright. Dad yells at the men, they act like three year olds."

Rowan looked at Colleen, then at Duke, then back at Colleen, remaining under her hiding place.

"Got any idea how to get her out?" Colleen asked, lying on her stomach, next to her father.

Duke glanced at his daughter, then back at the frightened seven-year-old. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go get you something to drink and some ice cream."

"Dad, you can't bribe her!" Colleen shook her head. She slowly moved closer to her new sister. "You know what this reminds me. It reminds me of a fort. When I was little, I used to make forts with chairs and bed sheets with my brother. Want to help me make one today?"

Rowan looked at her, her face expressionless. She slowly nodded, then moved a little toward Colleen.

"Come on, I'll help you out." Colleen held her hand out, and the little girl took it, crawling out of the chair.

"Why is everyone on the floor?" Flint's baffled voice came from behind them.

Duke bumped his head again on the chair, then shook it. "Rowan was hiding."

"Dad scared her with his voice from screaming at the two troublemakers," Colleen explained, standing up with Rowan.

"I just gave them three weeks P.T. with Sammy. They bombed the two women's bathrooms on the first floor. Both Allie and Courtney are ready to chew their heads, they were in there when the kids threw the bombs," Flint explained.

"Oh man!" Colleen shook her head.

Duke rubbed his head. "I'll get them to clean up the mess."

"I haven't the foggiest how they got those things sneaked on the base!" Flint growled. He shook his head. "Well, I came to give you these files, then I'm heading for the Mess, if you all want to come. But I'm warning you now, Chef X cooked today."

Colleen turned green and held on to Rowan's hand. "Come on, Rosey. Let's to go to lunch."

Rowan glanced from her sister, to the warrant officer and then to her adoptive father.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go try to eat," Duke said, gently.

Rowan nodded, then glanced at her sister once again.

"Don't worry. Mom's going to be there," Colleen pointed out, leading her out of the room, walking down the hallway and downstairs to the Mess. She could hear behind her, the two higher officer talking business.

They entered the Mess, finding Scarlett, Jaye with Eryn, and Cover Girl with Sammy sitting in one table.

Colleen groaned inside, watching Samantha Sneeden's face, glaring at her with a vile look upon it. She walked over with her sister to the table.

"There you are, darling!" Scarlett greeted with a warm smile, while Rowan let go of Colleen's hand and wrapped her arms around Scarlett, not wanting to let go.

"Where's Cay?" Colleen asked politely. "Is he still in his office?"

Sammy glared at her again.

"He's still in his office, taking care of an injured Shipwreck," Jaye answered.

"Oh, Uncle Dash told me on that little incident. Did you get him good?" Colleen smirked.

Flint and Duke walked up to them.

"Colly!" Sky Dancer's voice made Colleen turn and she waved to the pilot. Her best friend was sitting with Ben and Kimmy Falcone. Spades was missing in action.

"I'll be there in a minute, Reena!" Colleen called back, then turned back to her godmother, who had a wicked smile upon her features.

"Oh yes, we did," Jaye chuckled, recalling the sailor's face.

Eryn crawled off Jaye's lap and just stood there looking at Rowan.

Rowan cuddled closer to Scarlett, her eyes staring back at Eryn.

Scarlett glanced down at her daughter smiling, holding her closer, comforting the little girl. "Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

Rowan slowly nodded, not leaving her eyes off the little six-year-old.

"Maybe I should get Cayden," Colleen said, wanting to escape the glare of death of one drill instructor.

Flint and Duke sat at next table, continuing their conversation about several missions.

"No, you sit and eat and I'll go get him," Sammy said standing up.

Jaye gave Scarlett a worried look.

Scarlett returned the worried look to Jaye.

Cover Girl glanced at her daughter. "Tulipbulb, sit down your rear down right now."

Colleen held the giggles inside from the pet name that Cover Girl had just released, no one had known on this particular nickname, no one— until now.

Eryn burst out laughing. "Your Mommy calls ya, Tulipbulb? That's silly."

Jaye was trying not to laugh, watching Sammy's face turn red.

Scarlett looked down at her daughter, trying not to release the giggles.

Colleen smirked at Sammy, who was ready to jump over the table and strangle her, so she quickly turned away. "I'll go get my future husband now." She wiggled her left fingers, making sure Sammy caught sight of the engagement ring.

She rushed out of the Mess and out of the building, bursting with laughter. She couldn't stop the giggles until she reached to the Infirmary and walked inside.

Doc and Lifeline gave her an puzzled look, watching her giggle all the way to Cayden's office.

"Cay?" Colleen asked, knocking on the door. Her features changed instantly, finding him at his desk, his head down in between his arms, his eyes closed and softly snoring.

She walked in the room, around his desk, and bent down lower toward him. Her hand rose and gently stroked his brown wavy hair. She glanced at his tired looking features, and her heart skipped a beat. "Cay?"

Suddenly he jerked awake and snapped up into a sitting position. "I'm awake!!"

"No, Mr. Snoremonster, you were sleeping on the job," Colleen replied, her hand now at her side, from being thrown off from his movement.

"I just wanted to rest my eyes for a minute," Cayden defended.

"I know," Colleen said gently, sitting on his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. "You are working too hard. You are going to burn out."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Cayden said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Cay, I see it in your face." Colleen replied softly, touching his cheek. "I know it's busier around here since First Aid transferred, but you need to slow down."

"I'll try," he promised.

"You better, or I'll flip you," Colleen whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, you are one lucky man right now, just for you to know."

"Oh, how's that?"

She wrapped her arms around him tighter, meeting his eyes. "Samantha Sneeden wanted to come over and get you herself."

"Oh man. Now I'm going to have nightmares for days," he said dramatically.

"Well, Tulipbulb got all crushed by her mother." Colleen smiled at him.

"Tulipbulb?" Cayden asked in total disbelief.

She nodded. "That's what Aunt Courtney called her!" She giggled. "It a pet name or something."

"That is just cruel," Cayden laughed.

"Oh, really, Caveman?" Colleen smiled, tilting her head toward him, her eyes slightly closing from the strong light in the office.

He started pounding his chest. "Hmf...fits me. I man!!"

"Really? I didn't noticed, I haven't seen any proof, just seen some cute band aid boxer shorts," Colleen smirked at his features.

"Well I'd show you more, but I'm afraid I would scare you off," Cayden smirked wickedly at her.

"Small things don't scare me off," Colleen smirked wickedly at him.

"You must be thinking of your other man," Cayden countered.

"Nope, I'm not thinking of my other man, who I knew was a man, because—"

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," Cayden countered.

"Well, I'm not a man, so I can't show you," Colleen murmured, her eyes slowly closing, trying to ignore the headache.

"That's only because yours broke off," he teased.

"Do you know how many words end with man?" Colleen asked, "Here's one, hangman!"

"What about hitman!"

"How about deadman?" Colleen said. "Ready to get out of this office and go eat something?"

"Depends on what I'm going to eat." Cayden shrugged.

"I'm thinking Samantha Sneeden could be a good appetizer," Colleen giggled, jumping out of his lap and rushing out of the room.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Cayden vowed and rushed out after her.

"STOP running in my hallways!!" Doc threatened them both, watching Colleen race out of the Infirmary, while the new medic pursued.

"Sorry, Doc!" Colleen apologized, running quickly across the lawn, toward the Mess.

"She insulted me," Cayden called over his shoulder, chasing her towards the Mess.

Colleen glanced back and stuck her tongue at him, then continued to run, heading for her destination. "Run, Run as fast as you can, Caveman! You'll never catch Little Red!"

Cayden sprinted and before she knew it he was right behind her.

She quickly changed direction to the left, and when he tried to tag her, she swiftly moved to the right, running into the Mess Hall with a burst of speed.

"Little Red!!" Gung Ho hollered, raising his tray filled with food up in the air. "What the devil?" he asked, watching the new medic dart passed him, and waved his cane at them.

Colleen ran toward the table with a wide smile on her face.

"What on earth..." Jaye asked, glancing at the pair.

"I wanna pway tag too!!!" Eryn called out.

"Colleen!" Scarlett said in shock, watching her daughter run pass them.

Rowan stared at her sister, while holding on to her puppy. Her head lay against Scarlett's shoulder.

"STOP!!" Duke bellowed.

Both Colleen and Cayden halted in their tracks, inches from one another. They slowly turned and faced the red faced Joe leader, who looked like he would tar and feather them until next Tuesday. They looked at each other and gulped.

All eyes were now on the couple, watching them intensely, seeing their frightened looking expressions, while one field commander walked up to them.

Colleen and Cayden could both hear some of the conversations around them.

"They're dead," Sky Dancer whispered from her table.

"Oh man, look at Duke!" Shipwreck pointed out.

Samantha Sneeden's snickers could be heard loud and clear.

"Just take it outside, please," Duke relented, running his hand over his hair.

Jaye looked at Scarlett in shock.

"Uncle Connie wooks wike a apple," Eryn said pointing at Duke.

Colleen raised her eyebrows. "Dad you all right? No," Going into her deeper voice. "What the bloody blue blazes are you two running in the Mess?"

Scarlett slapped her forehead, shaking her head slowly.

Flint swallowed a giggle, she had imitated her father to perfection.

"Why? You two won't stop anyway. You're worse than Flint and Lady Jaye were," Duke said, shaking his head.

"Hey, no they're not!" Jaye defended.

"She's right, Conrad. I think we were much worse. Especially the time we ran in here wearing nothing at all," Flint pointed out, making the entire room burst in laughter. "Or the time we were having a private moment in my office and the intercom went on."

Scarlett covered Rowan's ears, continuing to shake her head.

Colleen giggled, edging closer to her fiancé. "We could try to top that, Dad." She then hid behind Cayden.

"Oh, I think we could," Cayden smirked, looking down at his fiancée with a wink.

"You do and I'll run you both over with my wheelchair," Jaye threatened.

"You better not!!" Duke barked at the couple at the same moment.

Everyone in the Mess stayed silent, watching the scene.

Flint blushed. "You know, son, I wouldn't try to top anything."

Colleen peaked from behind Cayden. "Well, we could. Cay, we could run the obstacle course the way Beach Head and Cover Girl did that one time."

Scarlett gasped, lowering herself in the chair, and placing Rowan on her lap, for protection. Her daughter just spilled the beans on the contents of one videotape, which was filmed twenty years ago.

"You know about that?!" Cover Girl asked in shock. "Wow, I didn't think it would go down so far in history!"

Everyone burst out laughing, everyone but four soldiers, named Duke, Scarlett, Jaye and Flint.

"How do you know about that, young lady?" Duke asked with his arms folded in front of him and giving his wife a 'you're busted' look.

Scarlett gulped, now glancing down at her adoptive daughter's head, starting to play with the red hair, avoiding her husband's face.

"Sorry, classified information." Colleen smiled at her father.

"Duke, I think I just saw Shipwreck hobbling toward your office." Jaye said, trying to give a distraction towards the Joe leader.

Duke started grumbling something and left to take care of that pain in his behind.

Everyone now turned and stared at the couple standing in the room.

Flint tried to hold his snicker, but miserably failed, he began to lightly chuckle, which rose to laughter, which rose to a loud out of control guffaw. He held on to his stomach from the laughter, finally enjoying a moment from the past months that had been filled with worries and fear.

Everyone now turned and stared at the warrant officer, watching him fall to the ground from his loud laugh that dominated the room.

A few Joes started to join the warrant officer in laughter, and soon the entire room fell into uncontrollable fits, and when Shipwreck ran at top speed across the Mess, followed by one angry looking general, more laughter sounded.

Colleen leaned against Cayden, with her own giggles making her hold on to his arm for support. "Dad resembles that first tape we watched, the one with our mothers in their nightgowns."

"You gave them the tapes?" Jaye asked her best friend in shock.

Little Eryn ran after the general mimicking him perfectly.

Cayden held on to his fiancée tightly from laughing so hard, that he had to finally sit down.

Scarlett blushed. "Surprised?" she giggled, holding on to her adoptive daughter.

Colleen sat on Cayden's lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "She gave them to me a while ago. I love them." She smiled. "You know, we should do something like the tapes." Then her eyes widened with an idea.

"Oh oh, I think my daughter, just became a Jaye, look at her face," Scarlett pointed out.

"We're doomed!" Cover Girl giggled, now watching Shipwreck jump over a table, Duke at his heels, followed by a little six-year-old.

"Come here, you damn sailor!" Eryn yelled, running madly after them.

Colleen leaned her throbbing head against her fiancé's, feeling his arm around her waist. "How about a race? Old Joes versus New Joes?"

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, I haven't done anything like that for a while. I'm in!"

"Oh," Jaye said trying not to sound disappointed. "You guys go. I'll stay in with the kids."

Cayden looked at his father, he thought that his mother was getting over her depression.

"Alright, Aunt Allie," Colleen smiled, "But you will miss the wheelchair part, where one Joe has to wheel a chair around the orange cones, while having a little Joe kid on their lap." She squeezed Cayden's shoulder.

Scarlett's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Gee... I wonder where us older Joes could find someone who wheels a chair faster than a Sky Striker?" She glanced down at Rowan. "And Rowan is probably going to want to sit on a younger Joe's lap, right honey?"

Rowan looked at her adoptive mother, her face expressionless.

"Alright come and get me when you need me," Jaye said and started to drive her chair away.

"Dad, do something. Geez, don't just stand there," Cayden urged.

Flint shook his head and stood up, he walked over to his wife, and started pushing her chair outside. "Okay, spill, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to watch everyone doing the things I can't do anymore," Jaye said softly. "Nothing wrong with that."

He halted the wheelchair under a large oak tree, and knelt next to her, taking her hand in his, and cupped her chin. "Now, listen to me Alison Faireborn, just because you are in a wheelchair for the moment, doesn't mean that you won't be doing all those things that you loved to do, like chasing a certain warrant officer with a wolverine, once you are out of your hotrod and back on those two Scottish feet."

Flint stood up for a moment and walked over to a small area where some wild flowers had grown. He plucked a daisy and returned it to his wife. "You see this flower?" Watching her look at the flower with a nod. "Two days ago, this flower was all bent and draped over, looking like a weed, ready to wither away, and now look at it, a few raindrops, a dash of sun light, and it's back to normal."

He bent down again. "You are that flower, Allie. You were sick and now you are getting your rain and your sun. And soon, you will be getting out of these wheels. Cayden says so, Doc says so. But I… " He pointed to his heart. "know so."

A few soft tears fell from her emerald eyes. "Oh, Dash." She hugged him tighter than she had in a long time. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Darling," Flint said, placing his hands on both her cheeks. "How about this weekend, you and I go to that cabin of ours, with no damn Joes, no damn kids, and no damn dogs?" He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh, I'd love that, but how will we get this thing up there?" she asked indicating her wheelchair.

Flint turned and pointed to the Tomahawk. "There's your wheelchair express." He grinned at her features. "Now, how about we go and kick some young Joe rears?"

"An unbeatable team just like old times during the Joe Olympics." Jaye grinned.

"Oh yeah, come on." Flint grinned back, then looked to his left. "Looks like the gang is coming out already, even Duke is getting in on the act. Three guesses who made him take part."

He wheeled the chair toward the group. They noticed that the younger Joes were on one side, while the older pros were on the other.

Colleen had stationed herself in the front of her group. Cayden, Sky Dancer, Kimmy, Spades, Two Tried, Ben, and even Sammy stood behind her.

Duke had stationed himself in front of his group. Scarlett, holding the two little girls, Mutt, Doc, Shipwreck, Cover Girl, and Beach Head— which was very surprising—stood behind him.

Scarlett grinned at her friend, when Flint stopped the wheelchair. "I think its parents against kids." She smirked. "They're going down."

"Oh yeah." Jaye smirked. "Let's show them how it's really done, Joe style."

Colleen stepped forward. "Okay, Joes! This is the battle, Oldies versus Newbies."

"Who you calling an oldie?" Shipwreck called out, making everyone laugh.

"You." Colleen grinned, crossing her arms, and standing like a younger version of Scarlett. A wave of "Ooohhh" sounded from behind the young Hauser. "The Race will start with shooting targets." She pointed to an area where two target boards were set up, each having a picture of Cobra Commander in a Clown outfit, and two crossbows rested twenty feet away. "Next, tag the canine handles, who will search for two missing stink bombs. Then tag the drill instructors, who will run the short obstacle course, then tag the drivers, who will drive to the Infirmary with a patient in the backseat. Then tag the Doctors, who will wrap the patients leg, then tag the runners who will tag the wheelchairs, who will have one Joe kid on their laps, move around the cones, and tag Shipwreck. The first to tag the sailor, wins."

Everyone began to cheer.

"Wait, who's the patients?" Duke asked.

Colleen smiled at her father. "Spades and one certain general."

Scarlett hid her giggles, leaning toward her husband. "I think she's going after your job."

Duke grumbled but decided to play along as everyone got ready.

Colleen walked in the middle of the group. All the rest of the Joes started settled themselves in various areas around, getting good seats to watch all the action. "Alright, everyone knows where to go and what to do."

The all nodded, spreading out, going to their posistions.

Scarlett and Kimmy headed for the target area, getting set to begin the race. They smiled at each other competitively.

"Are you ready?" Colleen called out, she took out a small revolver, which made her father drop his jaw. "GO!" The gun went off, and the crowds began to cheer the two archers.

"You're going down, Aunt Shana!" Kimmy Falcone stated, picking up her crossbow and started shooting at Clown Cobra Commander.

"Sorry, Kimmy. But you are only sixteen and still need wisdom," Scarlett smirked at her niece, picking up her crossbow, setting the right arrow and with one shot, blew up the Clown Cobra Commander to dust city.

"GO RED!!" Falcon yelled, wrapping his arm over his wife Jinx, smiling at his sister-in-law.

"Dad!" Kimmy exclaimed in shock, still shooting her target.

Scarlett raced toward Mutt and tagged him.

"Search!" Mutt ordered Trasher, his older Rottweiler.

"Hurry, Kimmy!!!" Sky Dancer yelled at her friend, Apollo at her side, ready for action.

Trasher barked, running around the base, followed by Mutt, trying to find the stink bomb.

The second target finally blew up into pieces and Kimmy raced to tag Sky Dancer.

"Such Verloren!" Sky Dancer ordered her dog, watching him dart quickly, to find the target.

"Go, DANCE!!" the younger Joes cried out.

Mutt and Trasher went around the building and a few minutes later everyone could hear Trasher's triumphant bark.

Apollo started barking at the same instant and both dogs ran quickly back to their handlers in a heel position.

"GO Mutt!!" Leatherneck and Wetsuit hollered, watching the other Joe run fast toward Beach Head.

"Hurry, Dance!!" Colleen and the others yelled, watching the pilot run and tag Sammy.

Beach Head released a yell and a curse while Trasher jumped on him, knocking him down on the ground and began to pull his mask off. "MUTT! Get him off!"

"Trasher heel!" Mutt yelled, causing the dog to run back to him.

"Go, Beach!" Jaye yelled, from her spot.

Cayden refused to root for Sammy.

"Run, Beach!!" Duke hollered really getting into the game, sitting in the jeep.

Beach Head started running, watching his daughter on the first obstacle, the tires. He began the obstacle, his feet racing in between the holes of the tires, the sound of cheers in his ears from his teammates, noticing that rarely anyone cheering for his offspring.

Sammy moved fast through the obstacle, then noticed her father passing her, she quickly pushed forwards, falling to the floor and going to the second obstacle under the wire fences.

Beach Head fell to his stomach, and moves his elbows fast, moving through the wire fence, his features serious.

They came out at the same moment and headed for the third obstacle course, Rope Mountain. They started climbing up the ropes, using every part of their body they could, breathing heavily.

"Go, BEACH!!!" the crowd screamed.

Beach Head threw his leg over the top and started descending down the ropes, his daughter close behind. "See ya, Tulips!" He jumped down and raced toward Cover Girl, tagging her in the hand. "GO Barbie!"

"Duke, hang on back there, this is going to be bumpy!" Cover Girl hollered, putting the jeep in gear and pushing the petal to the metal.

Duke held on tightly fearing for his life. "I think I'm really going to need Doc when we get there."

Jaye was laughing really hard. "You're husband is so funny." She said to Scarlett.

"Damn jeep, hurry up!" Eryn yelled, while the little girl next to her remained quiet.

"Duke, stay in one piece! I still want you with hair!" Scarlett called out, making everyone burst in laughter.

Sammy tagged Two Tired. "Go!"

"But I'm too tired..."

"MOVE!!!"

Two Tired didn't have to think twice, he put the petal to the metal, passing Cover Girl's jeep and driving madly toward the Infirmary.

"Egahhhhhhhhhh!" Spades cried out from the back seat being bumped around, then his entire body jerked forwards, while the jeep came to a complete stop.

Cover Girl spit out from the jeep's window and drove faster.

"HURRY! C.G.!" Doc called out, then smiled as the jeep pulled in front of him.

Cayden quickly and expertly bandaged up Spades.

Doc rushed over to Duke and started to bandage him up but Cayden was already done.

Two Tired raced out of the jeep and raced toward Ben, tagging him. "GO!"

Ben ran madly toward the Motor Pool, his feet flying on the ground.

"Go BEN!!!" everyone cheered.

"Yeah, Benster!" Rob the Tech smiled.

Doc finished Duke, and gave the thumbs up to Cover Girl, who jumped out of the jeep and tagged Flint. "GO!"

Flint raced after Ben who neared the Motor Pool, in moments he was already at his heels. "Bye Bye Birdie!"

"Hurry, Ben!" Colleen hollered from her wheelchair, Rowan on her lap.

"Come on, Dash!" Jaye yelled holding out her hand for Flint to tag.

"Damn it Daddy, hurry your butt up!!" Eryn yelled excitedly, sitting on her mother's lap.

From nowhere, Lady Alison came running, chasing after Flint's rear, making everyone fall into fits of laughter.

"Damn dog!" Flint yelled, running quickly, passing Ben and tagging Jaye. "GO!!!"

Jaye immediately started to drive her wheelchair through the cones heading for Shipwreck.

"Hurry, Mommy. We need to beat their wittle booties!!" Eryn said bouncing on Jaye's lap.

Ben rushed to Colleen and tagged her. "GO! Colly, kick their old rears!"

Colleen started wheeling herself, Rowan on her lap, quickly, going around the first cone.

"Jaye! Beat my daughters!" Scarlett hollered at her best friend.

"Mom!" Colleen cried out in shock, watching Jaye already on the third cone, while she finished turning around the second. "Hang on, Rowan." Wheeling faster closer for the third cone.

Jaye passed the last cone and drove quickly toward Shipwreck.

Colleen rounded the fourth and last cone and headed for Shipwreck.

The chairs neck in neck.

"Go Jaye!" Half the crowd roared.

"Go Little Red!" Half the crowd roared.

"Hey Aunt Allie, see you at the finish line!" Colleen smirked trying to pass the other woman. She looked down at her sister's face, who look still expressionless.

"Oh, I don't think so, young lady," Jaye yelled and pushed her motorized chair to the limit and passed her but couldn't stop in time and ended up running over Shipwreck.

"Damn sailor," Eryn grumbled.

The younger Joes threw up their hands and groaned, watching a smiling Colleen cross the finish line, with Rowan on her lap, holding her tightly in her embrace and kissing her sister on the cheek.

The older Joes rushed over to Jaye and picked her up in her wheelchair over their shoulders, and carrying her around in a winning round. Jaye smiled down at her friends, her family, while her daughter smiled at her. It was a good day being a Joe, unless your codename was Shipwreck.


	25. ceithir ar fhichead

Three weeks later, Jaye was getting stronger everyday but still needed to take a nap during the afternoon. Flint was in a meeting all day. She had gotten little Eryn to lay down with her and they both fell asleep. A while later Jaye was in a deep sleep when Eryn woke up. She looked outside, she wanted to go out there so bad but she couldn't by herself because it was muddy, and boy did Eryn love to get muddy unless she was wearing her favorite dress.

"Mommy..." the little girl whispered.

Jaye just snoozed on.

"Mommy..." she whispered again and again no response from her mother. She smirked, climbed off the bed, then hurried outside and started to play in the big mud puddle at the back of the barracks.

"Eryn!" Colleen cried out in surprise, walking outside with Rowan, holding her hand. "What are you doing out all by yourself?"

"Nofing," Eryn said turning away from Colleen and Rowan.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Colleen asked again, with her hand on her hip.

Rowan looked at the little girl playing in the puddle, and edged closer to her sister, hugging her stuffed puppy in her arms. She looked down at her yellow shirt and pants, then looked at Eryn's muddy looking purple dress.

"Colleen!" Cayden called out from his car, they were supposed to spend some time together.

"Cayden! Get over here now! Eryn's outside by herself!" Colleen shouted to him.

Rowan turned and watched the young medic race from his car toward them. She glanced up at her sister, then at Eryn, who kept playing in the puddle.

Cayden stopped right beside Colleen. "Eryn, where's Mom?"

"She won't wake up," Eryn answered, continuing to play in the puddle.

"What?" Colleen exclaimed, glancing at her fiancé with concern.

Voices came heard from the around the corner of the barracks.

"I'm telling you, Conrad. Cobra is behind the missing clowns from all the circuses!" Flint stated.

"Why would Cobra be after clowns?" Scarlett asked perplexed.

"Maybe they heard we made a poster of their leader in a clown suit and thought they did?" Flint answered, then dropped his jaw, spotting his daughter. "Eryn! Out of that puddle this instant!"

Cayden rushed into the barracks.

Eryn started singing the song, "I hate you, you hate me, let's hang Barney from a tree..."

"ERYN!" Flint hollered, making her frozen still. "Don't sing that song, and out of the puddle now, or you'll be getting P.T. with Sammy!"

"Aunt Allie is not waking up!" Colleen said in a panic.

Flint's head snapped to his goddaughter. "WHAT!"

Scarlett and Duke looked at each other, their features turning into concern.

Rowan let go of Colleen's hand and rushed over to her adoptive mother, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Let's go." Scarlett took Rowan's hand and started leading her into the building.

Eryn watched her father rush into the building.

"Come on, Eryn," Duke said in his 'I'm not happy voice.'

The mud covered little girl followed them.

Cayden was knocking on the front door of his parent's suite. It seemed that Eryn had locked the door on her way out. There was no answer.

Flint charged down the hall, toward his son. Taking out the passkey, he put it in the keyhole, opened the door, and rushed into the suite. "ALLIE!"

There was no answer.

Cayden rushed in after his father.

The others ran down the hall, entering the suite.

Eryn tried to slip away from Duke but he kept a firm grip on her.

Flint ran into the bedroom, finding his wife on the bed. "Allie!" he screamed, rushing to her side, and took her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Someone get the medic!!"

"Dad, I'm right here." Cayden said as he entered the bedroom.

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Jaye asked groggily. Watching everyone rush into the bedroom.

"Is she all right?" Scarlett asked from close to the door, holding to her both of her daughters tightly.

"Allie!" Flint said in relief, his voice breaking and lowering his head on her chest, sobbing.

Eryn sheepishly stayed behind Duke.

Cayden watched his father as he took his mother's pulse.

"Dash...honey...what's wrong?" Jaye asked.

"You wouldn't wake up," Flint answered solemnly, his tears stopping but his body still trembling.

"I found Eryn outside playing in the mud, and she told me that you wouldn't wake up," Colleen informed her godmother, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Why would she say something like that?" Jaye said, still sleepy. She wrapped her arm around Flint to comfort him.

All eyes turned to Eryn, who continued to hide behind the general, trying to escape.

Flint shook his head, kissing her gently on the lips, before releasing her from the embrace. "Eryn Anne Faireborn! What possessed you to say such a thing?"

Rowan held on to Scarlett's hand, leaning against her adoptive mother, her head placed on the woman's stomach. Her eyes stared at the little hazel ones.

"But Daddy, I called her name twice," Eryn defended, not telling him that she only whispered it.

"And you didn't scream like you always do?" Flint stood up and sent his daughter one of his unpleasant faces. "So, I'm now seeing the picture, you couldn't wake Mommy up, so you decided to go outside, where you know quite clear that you are not allowed to venture without an adult! And you knew that you were doing something wrong, but you continued to do it, and also jump in the mud puddles, without thinking that you could get sick!"

Rowan gazed at Eryn, whose purple dress was covered with blotches of mud. She took a step away from the little girl, not wanting her yellow outfit to get muddy.

"Eryn, what do you have to say?" Flint continued to lecture his daughter.

Eryn started to cry big crocodile tears. "Daddy don't wuv me anymore." She went to run away.

"Honey, I still love you," Flint said gently. "But right now I'm very disappointed in you. So, I have to put my foot down." He turned to Jaye. "Close your mouth, love." He grinned at her then turned back to his daughter. "Young lady, as of now until next week. No Elmo and no dessert."

Eryn cried and fled the room over dramatically.

Everyone looked at Jaye. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because that was a little actress the just left exit stage right," Scarlett pointed out.

Colleen looked around. "Umm, I think we have a missing person here, I mean bear. I haven't seen her carry Brutus for a few weeks now, which is odd."

Flint slapped his forehead. "Don't tell me that bear is M.I.A.!"

Rowan held to her puppy, looking out of the room, watching Eryn now jump and down on the couch. She pointed to the little girl, then looked at her adoptive mother.

"Eryn!" Scarlett scolded, walking out of the bedroom, her hand still linked with the seven year old's. "Off the couch, young lady! You are getting mud all over!"

"No body likes me. Everybody hate me. I fink I gonna eat some worms!!!" Eryn sang extremely loud the song her mother used to tease her father with to get him to kiss her or hug her. She continued to jump on the couch.

Jaye looked sheepishly at Flint.

Cayden was trying not to laugh.

Flint shook his head, walked over to the couch and stared at his daughter. "I'm going to count until three, and if you are not off this couch. You won't see Elmo for years! Got it?" he stated, his features serious. "One, two... Three!"

Eryn continued to jump on the couch, continuing to sing "On top of the tank, all covered with blood, I shot Barney with an M-61. I went to his funeral, I went to his grave, some people threw flowers, I threw a grenade"

Scarlett snickered, leaning against her husband.

Colleen shook her head, while giggling lightly on Cayden's arm.

"ERYN!" Flint scolded.

"Twenty years later, he rose from the dead, I bought a bazooka and shot off his head..." Eryn sang, jumping up and down on the couch.

Flint grabbed her with one swift room. "Young lady, you just crossed the line. You have K.P. Duty for a week!" he growled, shaking his head. "Why can't you be like Rowan, who is nice and quiet."

Rowan held on to Scarlett tighter, when she heard her name, remaining quiet, never uttering a single word.

"That cause Rowan can't talk Father Doodoo head!" Eryn stomped on his foot and took off running again.

"ERYN!" Flint bellowed at the top of his voice. "First, you apologize to Rowan, second to Aunt Shana and Uncle Conrad and then your mother and lastly to me!"

Everyone stared in shock at the little girl, now running around, her head shaking back and forth, while her arms moved up and down vigorously.

She then stuck her fingers in her ears and yelled at the top of her lungs. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU I'VE GOT EAR INFECTION!!!!"

"Eryn! Stop right now!" Flint hollered. His temper began to rise. "If you don't, I'll take Brutus away!"

"Dashiel Robert Faireborn you will not take that bear away from her," Jaye said sternly.

Eryn stuck her tongue out at her father.

Flint turned to his wife. "Well, she's your seed from your apple tree. You take care of it!" He threw his hands in the air. "You had to make her like you! huh!"

Scarlett shook her head. "Eryn, can you please stop running around?"

Colleen glanced at her mother. "She's out of control." Then turned to Cayden. "We're not having kids, if they turn into that." She pointed now at the little six-year-old who now was on her back on the carpet, her feet wiggling in the air.

Duke grinned from his daughter's words.

Jaye glared at Flint then turned to her daughter. "Eryn, sweetie, please stop and go get cleaned up."

"Okay, Mommy," Eryn said and ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Eryn! Come out here right now and apologize to Rowan, Nana, Uncle Conrad, and your mother!" Flint yelled.

Jaye groaned. He should have just left her alone until she was cleaned up. That would have given her enough time to calm down and she would have came out and apologized.

The door opened and Eryn came running out and rubbed mud all over Rowan's yellow dressed outfit then apologized to everyone before running back into her room.

Scarlett sighed. "I'll go change, Rowan." She held her daughter's hand, smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry, Shana," Flint apologized. "She seems like she's having one of those days."

"Well, at least she didn't run over anyone with the Wolverine," Colleen pointed out smiling.

"Oh God! I hope not!" Flint said in shock.

Colleen walked over to her mother and looked down at her sister. "Mom, I'll take and change her."

Scarlett nodded, "Alright." She then kneeled down and kissed her youngest daughter. "Go with Colly. She'll get you all cleaned up, and then she will bring you to Aunt Keiko's."

Rowan nodded, kissing Scarlett on the cheek. She took hold of Colleen's hand, and followed her sister out of the suite.

They headed down the hallway, toward their quarters. Rowan looking around, quiet, reserved. Several Joes passed them by.

"Hey, Little Red!" Alpine smiled at them. "Yo there, Rowannie."

"Hi, Alpine," Colleen returned his greeting. "Rowan says hello too."

Rowan stared at Alpine, then glanced to see Bazooka wave at her, she remained silent.

"Still not talking, huh?" Bazooka asked.

Colleen shook her head. "No."

Alpine nodded. "Well, I hope one day to hear your voice Rowan, probably yelling at your Daddy." They laughed and headed down the hallway.

Colleen squeezed Rowan's hand, smiling down at the little girl. "Rowan, I don't care if you ever talk, I just love you the way you are."

The seven-year-old looked up at her sister's face, her features expressionless.

Entering the suite, Colleen led her sister into the new bedroom, which once was plain and white, had now been transformed into a little princess room, filled with pink colors, and white lace. A white canopy bed resided in the middle, with a pink comforter, several dozen dolls and stuffed animals sat nicely on it, awaiting hours of playtime.

"Alright, let's get this dirty outfit off and put you in something nice, not to mention mud free." Colleen smiled, heading for the closet. She opened the door, and then turned back to her sister. "How about you pick what you want to wear."

Rowan slowly walked over to the closet, holding her puppy. She looked up at all the outfits that filled the space. Her hand rose and pointed to a light blue dress with flowers on it.

"Alright, we'll put that one on, and also add a sweater, so you don't get cold for the night." Colleen smiled, taking out the clothes. She helped her sister, undress and then dress.

Rowan then pointed to the bed, and Colleen glanced over to see both Ice Cube and Icicle placed on a pillow of their own.

"Oh, thank you, Rowan. I think they love it there." Colleen smiled and bent to hug the little girl. "Come on, let's start heading for Aunt Keiko's."

They walked back to the living room area. Colleen led Rowan to the couch. "Sit for a moment." She then turned and glanced at the shelve on the wall, which held pictures of the family. Her eyes turned gentle, spotting two new pictures on the shelf. One was Rowan, holding her puppy, her features serious, no smile on the little girl's face, and the other of her brother Jeffrey with Sky Dancer.

Colleen headed for the kitchen, and took out two bottles of orange juice and a bottle of aspirins, then returned to her sister. She handed one juice bottle to Rowan and opened the other for herself, swallowing two aspirins.

Rowan stared at her, watching her closely.

"I know what you are thinking. You know I took two of these only a few hours before, but my headache is really strong today. It really hurts. Don't tell Mom or Cayden, alright?" Colleen smiled.

Rowan nodded, tilting her head at her sister.

"Come here, my sweet Irish rose," Colleen said, opening her arms.

Rowan slowly stood up from the couch and walked over and into her sister's arms, holding her close.

"I'm so happy you are here, Rowan," Colleen murmured gently in the little girl's ear. "You have made my family happy again. You made us a family again." She held her tightly, swaying her gently. "I love you my little sister."

Rowan held her close, staying in her arms. Then looked at her features once again, her blue green eyes staring into the dark blue ones. She turned her head toward the pictures, then back at Colleen.

"I see him in my dreams lately. I see my brother Jeffrey. It's probably because I miss him very much," Colleen replied, answering the silent question. "Don't tell that too, alright. Our secret."

Suddenly, a loud banging came on the suite's door.

Colleen rose from the chair, and answered it, finding a very panicky Eryn.

"Eryn! You're out again!" Colleen said in surprise. "Is Aunt All—"

"Cayden...fell by river...can't get him up," Eryn said in a panic.

"Eryn, You need to stop fibbing," Colleen scolded. "And where is your mom or dad? Or even my mom or dad?"

Rowan walked over to Colleen, glancing at the little six-year-old who now wore a yellow shirt and pants.

"Mommy and Daddy started fighting. Cay Cay took me out so dey could be awone," Eryn said starting to cry.

Colleen bent down. "It's all right, Eryn. Don't cry." She then stood up and took Rowan's hand with one of hers, while taking Eryn's with the other. "Okay, take me to Cay Cay."

She wondered why the little girl fibbed once again, but let her lead them out of the building, and toward the river. Colleen spotted many muddy puddles from the storm earlier in the day. "Cayden?" she called out, her head moving around trying to find any trace of her fiancé.

"Cayden!" Colleen called out again. She felt Eryn's hand leave her grip. "Eryn, he's not here."

"He's over here," Eryn called out and pointed to where Cayden lay on the ground.

"CAYDEN!!" Colleen screamed at the top of her lungs, making Rowan shiver from the voice. She looked down at her sister. "Stay here."

She ran madly where his body lay on the ground, his face in the dirt, not being able to see it. "Cayden!" her voice broke, filled with fear, she touched his back. "Cayden, wake up." She glanced up trying to spot anyone near the dog runs and yelled, "JOE DOWN!!! JOE DOWN!!!"

Cayden quickly grabbed her and rolled her over into the mud puddle causing Eryn to giggle happily.

Colleen gasped from the shock, her entire body covered in wet mud. Her eyes became wide, matching her mouth, where nothing came out. She glanced down at herself, the cashmere shirt, ruined, along with the white cotton pants, then glanced at his gleeful features, and then back at her clothing. Mud dripping everywhere.

"Oh, no words from Colly?" Cayden teased playfully.

She glared at him. "How could you do that to me! That was not funny!"

"Hey, babe. Payback's a bitch," Cayden said laughing, standing up.

Eryn was running back and forth at the side of the huge mud puddle laughing.

Rowan continued to stare at the six-year-old, and then glanced at her sister.

Colleen's face turned red. She punched in him in the arm. "One, call me babe one more time and you won't be a man anymore! Two, I can't believe you just said a bad word in front of my sister and yours!" She went to stand up, only to skid on the wet ground and fall back down on her face.

This caused Cayden to lose his balance and fall in the mud hole too.

Eryn roared with laughter. "Colly and Cay Cay sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

"Well, at least you are right at home, Piggy," Colleen smirked at his face.

Cayden grabbed a handful of mud, smearing it on Colleen's shirt causing Eryn to laugh so hard, she snorted.

"That's it!" Colleen stood up from the mud hole, glaring down at him, her features hard. "Now, you're going to see what a Joe woman can really do!"

She grabbed a handful of mud, then grabbed his shirt, pulling it toward her, threw the mud inside the shirt and then patted it with her hand.

Cayden grinned and took another handful of mud when she had turned around to leave and put it down the back of her pants then patted it.

Rowan stared at her sister, watching her closely.

"CAYDEN!" Colleen hollered, pivoting around, grabbing another armful of mud, and flinging it at his face. Only he ducked in the nick of time. The brown substance flew straight and hit Eryn on the pants.

Eryn looked down at her pants with a shocked look on her tiny features. "Oh...I'm tellin."

Rowan now stared at Eryn.

Colleen glared at Cayden. "See what you made me do!" She started walking toward her sister.

Eryn picked up some mud and threw it at Colleen.

"Hey!" Colleen gasped, then turned to the six-year-old. "Oh, you are going to get it now, Missy." she said playfully, getting a small amount of mud and throwing it back at Eryn.

Eryn squealed with delight as she flung mud at Colleen and Cayden.

Cayden threw some back at his little sister.

Rowan stared at everyone, watching them throw mud at each other, she took several steps backwards.

Colleen started throwing more mud at Cayden. She giggled at his expression when she nailed him on his hair. "Hmm, now you look like Sammy's twin..."

"Oh, you're going down!' Cayden vowed and threw more mud at her but she dodged at the last minute and it hit Rowan right on the chest.

"Cayden! You hit my sister!" Colleen spoke for the seven-year-old.

They all stopped and turned to watch the little girl.

Rowan continued to stare at Colleen, then at Cayden, and then at Eryn. Her blue-green eyes held no expression inside, she slowly bent down, grabbed some mud with both her hands and flung them at Cayden and Eryn, hitting them both at the same moment.

Everyone was shocked for a moment but then burst with laughter and the mud-fight continued with all four of them.

"I'm telling you Flint, your wife is too soft on Eryn," Duke could be heard saying from nearby.

"I know, she lets her do—WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!!" Flint hollered at the top of his lungs.

Both Hausers and Faireborns froze in time and glanced at the two in command.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY BLUE BLAZES ARE YOU FOUR DOING?!" Duke hollered.

Cayden looked at Colleen with a huge grin on his face.

Colleen nodded, understanding his meaning. She then turned to her father, "Oh, just being a Joe. YO JOE!" she yelled loudly, throwing a huge handful of mud toward her father.

Cayden unleashed his wad of mud and it hit his father right in the chest.

"Let's bring them down," Duke said to Flint.

"Oh, yeah." Flint grabbed a armful of mud and began flinging it left and right, ducking from the incoming attacks from Cayden, Colleen and Eryn.

Duke felt a hit on his lower back, and he quickly pivoted around, staring at the mud covered Rowan, her face covered with it, but a small tiny smirk could be seen on those little features. He felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled at his new daughter. He then threw mud at her.

Eryn grabbed a bunch of mud and put it in her shirt, making a pocket out of it and climbed up a tree and started to throw it down on her father's head.

Rowan started throwing more mud on her father, then hit Flint on the back of his head, knocking his beret down.

"Hey!" Flint said surprised. "Well, she's got Red's aim." He pointed out while more mud flew in the air.

The mud flew left and right and soon all of them had colored brown, clothes and all.

A voice suddenly shot through the air. "What in the world are you all doing? FREEZE! That's an order!" Scarlett commanded, wheeling Jaye toward the group.

"Will you look at you," Jaye said. "Fine example you're being for the girls."

Duke gulped.

"Aw, Mom..." Cayden said.

"We havin fun mommy," Eryn giggled.

Flint gulped.

"But, Mom..." Colleen tried to protest.

Rowan hid behind her muddy looking father, staring at her mother's red face.

Joes began to crowd, watching the muddy ones with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wow, must be the new spa treatment," Sky Dancer joked, crossing her arms over her green shirt.

"Yeah, Go with mud then get yelled out by wife," Gung Ho smirked.

Scarlett crossed her arms and looked down at the four muddy looking members. "I want all Hausers and all Faireborns right here." She pointed right next to her.

They all looked at one another, and did as she requested.

Jaye smirked at their faces.

"You are all, and I_ mean _all on KP Duty until further notice. On top of that, you will all, and again _mean_ all going to wash the laundry for the next three months," Scarlett said, her lips in a tight thin line, her features serious.

Colleen glanced around, seeing the amused faces of her other teammates and the surprised ones of her family's and fiancé's family. Her head pounded, throbbing madly, and she tried to ignore it.

"Geez, lighten up," Cayden said and started to walk away.

A few mud balls flew in the air, smacking him in the back of the head, he whirled around, stunned, spotting the two smirked faces of his mother and his godmother.

Cayden shook his head. "Figures. You guys have always had to have the last word." Everyone around them laughed.


	26. còig ar fhichead

Haunted images around the room, the small dark room that held him away from his family, haunted him, sending him back in the past on countless occasions such as this one. The screams floated around, sounding from all ends of the room, and the smell of blood came to his nostrils once again. The blond man huddled in the corner, awaiting the pain, the torture, and the torment of never seeing his family again. His son dead, his wife and daughter not knowing his position.

"The code!" Dr. Mindbender yelled in his ear. "Give me the code, and this will end. I will promise."

A scream of pain shot through the air, echoing in the room, its sound escaping through the walls, and floating around other ears.

"No! NEVER!" Duke cried out in the darkness, "I would rather die then to betray my team!"

"Very well, G. I. Joe." Dr. Mindbender smiled evilly, his chuckle emerging from his throat and to the other ears in the room. "Raise the level."

"But sir, it may kill him!" the Cobra Viper stated, glancing down at the machine, which wires hooked into the skin of the prisoner.

"D it!" Dr. Mindbender snarled, his eyes narrowing, and his long beard covering his chest, hiding the Cobra symbol underneath it.

"Yes, sir," the Cobra Viper said, pushing the lever forward.

Duke screamed from the pain, his face filled with preparation, which dripped down to his open wounds, making them sting and causing him to close his eyes tightly, thinking of the only two reasons to live. The two redheads in his world, the only things left for him. Scarlett and Colleen.

"Tell me, Joe!"

"NEVER!"

Dr. Mindbender walked toward him, slapping Duke's head with his fist more then twenty times, sending blood gushing out of the wounds, his nose and his mouth. "I want the codes!" he growled. "Give me the codes or your lovely wife and daughter will die!"

Duke's eyes widened. "NO! Kill me, but leave them alone! Or the last thing you ever see will be my face before you die."

"Then, tell me!" Dr. Mindbender asked again, this time using another machine on the field commander's hands, causing them to break the skin and the redness to slowly escape. "TELL ME!!"

Duke eyes began to tear from the pain, from the constant pain, from the trying to protect his team, and his family. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I...I..."

"Maximum level ten!" Dr. Mindbender hollered at the Viper.

The machine vibrated, the wires in his body shook from its power and his whole body shot in the air. "Shana…"

An explosion sounded from the distance. Familiar battle cries of "Yo Joe!" could be heard, but his world darkened, seeing the last image of a scared looking Dr. Mindbender, being attacked by a soldier with beret, his best friend.

His eyes shot open and his heart thumped madly in his chest, matching his breathing. He blinked at the ceiling of his own room, present time and then his heard turned to find two eyes.

The two eyes stared back at him, two blue-green eyes, that held an expressionless face, a beautiful face of his adoptive daughter, laying next to him on the bed, in a pink nightgown, her long red hair in two braids, and clutching her brown fuzzy puppy.

Rowan blinked at him, her eyes never leaving his, staring at his that were filled with fear. She slowly reached her hand towards him, and ever so lightly touched his blond-gray hair. Staying quiet, as she always did.

Duke placed his hand on top of hers and gently squeezed it. "I guess we've both got some issues to deal with huh?"

She scooted a little closer to him, her eyes never leaving his, staring at him, and slowly nodded. She then looked toward the doorway leading out to the hallway and to her bedroom door, and back at him.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Duke softly asked watching his new daughter.

Rowan slowly rose her hand and pointed to the door, then back at him. Her eyes filled with slight fear of their own.

"Do you want me to shut the door?"

Rowan shook her head slowly, then pointed to the door again. Holding her puppy tightly in her arm.

"Did something out there scare you?" Duke was confused.

Her eyes blinked and slowly nodded, taking her hand in his, then pointed again at the door.

"Can you show me?" Duke asked, wanting desperately to help her.

She slowly nodded once again, scooting over to the edge of the bed, and climbing off. She then beckoned him to follow.

Duke rose from the bed clad only in his pajama pants and dog tags and followed the little girl out.

Rowan took his hand, leading him to her bedroom. They passed Colleen's room, noticing that she still slept on her bed, Ice Cube in her arms.

They entered the newly decorated room, Duke immediately spotted his wife on the bed, sleeping, holding Icicle in her arms and apparently had a doll kissing her forehead. He chuckled at the sight, then turned to his daughter.

"So what's so scary in here?" Duke asked her as he looked down into her pretty little face.

She took his hand once again and led him toward the closet, and pointed inside. She glanced back at him, holding her puppy closer to her chest, then letting go of his hand and making a cat claw signal with her own.

Duke tilted his head, thinking a cat had wandered into the room, or a stuffed one at least. He shook his head, turned and looked inside the closet, finding nothing.

"Honey, there is nothing in here," he told his frightened daughter.

Rowan pointed out to him once again at the closet, watching him continue to look down at her face, before she moved closer to him, her hand taking his, and led him closer to the closet, and to a hole in the wall. Her hand left her grip on his and once again did a claw signal.

Duke glanced down at the small hole in the closet's wall, and then his eyes widened, spotting a few legs moving around in the hole, a few furry legs that knew by heart. He did a double take watching more legs come out of the hall and one large looking tarantula which belonged to one sleeping redhead in the room. Nutmeg! And she was not alone, watching now baby Nutmegs coming out of the walls. His jaw dropped.

"You get up on the bed and I'll try to catch it. Okay?" Duke told his daughter.

Rowan nodded, then rushed toward the bed, climbed in and snuggled next to Scarlett, watching her father try to get the entire Nutmeg family.

Duke picked up Nutmeg carefully and put her in her cage.

Rowan pointed to the other tarantula babies that began climbing out of the wall, trying to find their mother. She looked at him again, wondering what he will be doing next.

Duke ran into the kitchen and grabbed a flexible cutting board and rushed back in, careful not to step on any of the babies. He used the cutting board to get underneath the babies and picked up several at a time and put them into the new cage he had bought for when they caught Nutmeg, a large glass aquarium.

Rowan kept watching him running back and forth, picking up all the baby spiders. She cuddled closer to her sleeping mother, while her eyes never trailed off her father.

Finally, he had gotten them all and he closed the lid to the aquarium, securing it tightly. "There."

Rowan put her hands together and clapped from the bed.

Duke smiled brightly at his daughter. "I think this calls for a celebration. What do you think?"

She nodded slowly, then glanced at her mother, and then back at him. She slowly sat up on the bed, and climbed off, heading for her sister's room, leaving him alone with one sleeping beauty, a penguin and a princess doll kissing the redhead's forehead.

Duke went over and slowly sat down on the bed then reached over and tickled his wife right behind her right ear.

Scarlett opened her eyes as at the same moment laughter came released from her throat. She rose to her elbows, making the doll tumble down to the pillow and onto the penguin. "Where's Rowan?" she now asked in a panic, noticing her daughter was not in the room.

"She went into Colleen's room," Duke said kissing his wife softly on the lips. "She helped me catch some things for you." He pointed over to the other end of the room

Scarlett turned her head toward the aquarium and her jaw dropped. "Umm, Tarantula Synthoids?" she joked, watching the hundreds of spiders in the cage. "Well, now we know why Nutmeg disappeared." She turned to face him. "What are we going to do with all these creators?"

"I don't know. We can give them out as presents to several Joes," he teased.

"Wedding favors? Come to our Joe wedding and receive one free tarantula while supplies last?" Scarlett joked, getting out of bed.

"And you can tie the little bows around them," Duke teased getting out of the bed too. "Rowan and I decided this is cause for a celebration."

"Well, what do you two want to do? Run around the base in your nightclothes?" She let out a giggle, then fled the room, running in her daughter's, finding Colleen awake, sitting on the bed.

"What going on?" Colleen asked perplexed. "Rowan is jumping like a jelly bean!"

Rowan kept jumping up and down, then ran to her mother and hugged her tight around the waist.

Scarlett smiled. "Rowan found Nutmeg and all hundred of her babies. Your Dad wants us to run around the base in our nightgowns." She felt him close to her.

"That is not what I said," Duke chuckled, walking into the bedroom. "I said Rowan and I think we should celebrate."

Colleen giggled. "Dad, I have a nice pink one with a picture of a pink bunny if you want to wear that."

Scarlett tried to hold it in, but couldn't, bursting into laughter, while holding on to her small daughter, who was now glancing up at her father.

"You do that and you'll be scrubbing out Shipwreck's toilet." Duke shook his head.

"Well, at least I could see some of those magazines everyone keeps talking about." Colleen sent her father an amused smile, glancing at his expression.

Duke walked out of the room mumbling something.

"Get him!" Scarlett ordered, charging after her husband, tackling him from the waist, sending them both to the floor, and started ticking him on his right side rib area.

Colleen and Rowan raced after their mother, then dropped to their knees, their hands mimicking hers, tickling their father. While all four laughed, uncontrollably.

"H...honey...Ro..."

"Alright girls, you can stop now. I think he had enough." Scarlett grinned down at her husband. "Hurry up, let's get dressed and head for the Mess."

Colleen and Rowan nodded, standing up and heading their rooms to change. "Come on, Rowan. I'll help you pick a—" Colleen started to say, but noticed that her sister already went to the closet and picked out an outfit. "Alright, you don't need help." She smiled, then went into her room to change.

Still on the floor, Scarlett kissed Duke tenderly, then smiled at him. "Well, we might as well change too. Come on, I'll help you pick out a—" She giggled, watching his mischievous expression , then jumped up and ran into their bedroom, with the general close behind, closing the door.

Twenty minutes later, the Hausers walked into a semi busy Mess Hall, while Roadblock and Chef X served the breakfast. They headed toward the tables in the back where the Faireborns, and Sneedens had sat down to enjoy some of the food.

Colleen noticed that Cayden had stationed himself away from Samantha Sneeden, but that did not stop the drill sergeant's daughter from staring at him. She sent him a smile, taking the seat next to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning."

"Good morning, sweetness," Cayden said, really sweetly.

Jaye rolled her eyes at her son knowing he was doing this for Sammy's benefit.

Sammy glared at Colleen.

"Down boy," Duke teased Cayden.

"Panniecakes!!" Eryn yelled excitedly as Flint buttered them for her.

"Just don't put syrup everywhere, alright?" Flint said gently to his daughter.

Scarlett sat next to her best friend, while Duke went to get them breakfast.

"Rowan and Conrad found over one hundred things this morning," she said proudly, holding to her adoptive daughter, who settled on her lap, wearing a flower shirt and white pants.

"One hundred things?" asked Cover Girl.

"What? One hundred lice on her head?" Beach Head asked seriously.

"Beach Head! Well, at least they may came from you," Scarlett scolded, making everyone laugh.

"Ahh, so you found your escapee, huh?" Jaye asked.

Rowan nodded, glancing up at her mother, who smiled down at her.

"Yep, one missing tarantula and one hundred kids, all counted for. Anyone want a free spider?" Scarlett asked, with a mischievous smile.

"You bring them near me and I'll run them over with my wheels," Jaye vowed.

No one was paying attention to Eryn as she started pouring her syrup and the squeeze bottle top came off as she squeezed. "Oh crap," she said softly.

"Eryn!" Both Flint and Scarlett lightly scolded, making everyone laugh.

Rowan kept staring at the little girl, who now was covered with syrup.

Flint shook his head. "I may need a maple syrup tree soon, we run out the entire Mess's stock!" He began cleaning the mess.

Duke walked back to the table, carrying a tray with four breakfasts.

"No thanks, Dad. Not hungry," Colleen said to her father while he tried to place a plate of food in front of her.

"Honey, you need to eat," Cayden told her softly.

Sammy rolled her eyes, eating her pancakes.

Colleen smiled at him. "But I'm not hungry." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Scarlett hid her giggles, while cutting Rowan's pancakes.

"Oh, alright," Cayden gave in. "I'll eat your breakfast then."

Eryn sat in her chair softly crying and not eating.

"What the matter, munchkin?" Flint asked his daughter, while he cleaned her off. "It's only spilled maple syrup."

Colleen shook her head watching Cayden finish his meal and start on hers. "Why do Joe men eat so much?" she asked, without realizing it.

The Joe women looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Jaye, don't you dare," Duke warned.

Jaye grinned at him. "To keep the fuel tanks to their sex machines full."

Cayden almost choked on what he was eating.

"You welled at me Daddy, was not my fault." Eryn said in a tiny voice.

Flint hugged her tightly. "Honey, I didn't yell." He kissed her forehead. "All right?"

Colleen smirked, then glanced at the women. "Really? I don't think Cayden has one. Or maybe it doesn't work." She hid her giggles, while the women laughed loudly. She jumped out of her chair. "Mom, I'll see you at training!" She rushed out of the room quick as a Sky Striker.

"Just remember what I told you yesterday in the mud puddle!!" Cayden yelled at her.

Jaye was laughing so hard her face turned bright red from lack of oxygen.

"I should had never given her those tapes," Scarlett mumbled blushing, and avoiding her husband's shocked expression.

Flint just stared, his mouth wide and agape.

"Don't worry, Dear." Jaye patted his hand. "She didn't give them THE tape." Referring to the most legendary one of the two of them.

"What tape?" Cayden asked interested.

Eryn dropped a pancake on her lap. "Damn panniecake!"

Scarlett lowered herself on the chair. "Con, remember the day where you filmed Allie and Dash fighting over what to name their little baby boy?" She blushed deeply.

Rowan looked from her mother to her father, then back to her mother.

"Yes, I remember," Duke said. "Why?"

"Well..." Scarlett looked at him, her cheeks in a deep rose tone. "You sort of forgot to stop the tape recording, and it recorded us having dessert... if you. remember..."

Flint started choking on his pancakes and spat them out, hacking.

"What kinda desert?" Eryn asked, still interested in her pancake.

Scarlett smiled down at her. "Jell-o." She then moved her daughter from her lap to her husband's. "Sorry, I have training. See you later… much later." She sprung out from her chair. "Let's go Sammy and Cayden."

Cayden got up and walked over to his aunt. Sammy followed behind him admiring the view.

Scarlett lead them to the training rooms where most of the new Joes were stationed around, flexing and stretching. She spotted her daughter talking with her best friend, Sky Dancer.

"Alright, Joes!" Scarlett called out. "I'm going to pair you in teams."

Groans came from all around.

"Oh, come on, Scarlett!" Ben pleaded. "You know that—" He gulped from her stern features.

Scarlett already knew that he was about to tell her that no-one really wanted to pair with Samantha Sneeden. "Spades you are with Sammy. Colleen with Sky Dancer, Cayden with Ben, Two Tired with Kwon Doe."

Everyone turned to the new martial arts expert and gulped for Two Tired, the new guy was twice his size, and looked like he could take every Cobra agent single handedly.

Spades looked at Sammy, "Hurt me and I'll run you over with the Sky Striker, like Sky Dancer did." This statement caused everyone to laugh.

"If you don't shut up, you'll be buried under the obstacle course," Sammy threatened.

"Come on Ben, give me your best shot," Cayden said, grinning.

"Can't. Scarlett didn't say—" Ben went to say.

"BEGIN!"

Colleen moved closer toward Sky Dancer. "Okay, Dance, like I showed you the other day." She indicated to the fighting moves.

"Umm, okay." Sky Dancer said uncertainly, throwing the first kick toward Colleen, who in a wink, blocked it.

"AGHH!!!" Two Tired screamed running away from Kwan Doe. "Help me! I'm going to be sushi!!"

Scarlett shook her head, staring at the group.

Cayden launched his attack at Ben with a kick.

Sammy glared at Spades. "Come on, I'll even let you go first."

Spades gulped, afraid of the young woman. He then threw the first punch, which she blocked and counterattacked with her fist to his jaw, sending him to the floor. "Oww."

Colleen glanced down at Spades, while continuing to block each of Sky Dancer's throws.

"I see too many drill instructors, that's bad, very bad," Spades said, standing back up.

"Come here!" Kwan Doe yelled, racing after the mechanic. "Kwan Doe friend."

"HELP ME!!" Two Tired shouted, running around the room.

"Kwon..." Cayden said. "Maybe if you let him get in a few shots he'll come back."

Kwon Doe looked back at him. "But I haven't given him one!"

Sky Dancer kept trying to attack Colleen but kept miserably failing.

"Keep going, Sky Dancer," Scarlett encouraged. "You almost got her that time." She then turned and looked at the team of Sammy and Spades, who kept backing up from the drill instructor's mighty throws. "Tone it down, Sammy. You are getting too aggressive!"

Ben moved quickly and threw a kick on Cayden's thigh, sending him to the ground.

"Medic needs a Medic!!!" Colleen called out, laughing at his features.

"Funny, very funny," Cayden grumbled getting up off the ground.

Sammy growled, then kicked up and high, contacting with Spades' nose.

Spades groaned, kneeling down on the ground, holding his nose.

"SAMANTHA!" Scarlett yelled out, rushing over to Spades. She glared at the young woman. "That was an inappropriate move and you knew it!"

Everyone stopped sparing, watching the scene.

"I theenk its bwoken." Spades groaned, shutting his eyes from the pain.

Cayden rushed over and took control of the situation.

Sammy just stood there defiantly.

Colleen crossed her arms and shook her head.

Spades yelped from the pain when Cayden examined his nose. "Doc, will I live?" he joked. "Twell me the truth."

"You'll be fine. Your nose will have to be packed though," Cayden said as he glared at Sammy.

"Packed? Where it's going?" asked Ben, smiling down at his friend. "Can I go with you?"

Colleen and Sky Dancer rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Spades," Scarlett said gently. "I'll take you to Doc." She helped the young Joe up from the ground, headed to the door. "Colleen, you're in charge until I return."

"Alright, Mom," Colleen replied, watching her mother leave out of the training room.

Cayden turned to Sammy and gave her a look full of such contempt that she actually backed away from him. "You are pathetic, Sammy. You don't get what you want and you have to go around hurting people because of it. Damn it, grow up!!"

"Cayden. Relax," Colleen spoke gently. "I'm sure it was an accident."

Ben snickered, "Yeah an accident with Sammy written all over."

"Well, don't forget that poor Greenshirt who is in Infirmary right now after collapsing during his punishment," Sky Dancer pointed out.

"You are all a bunch of weak no bodies and do not deserve to be here!!" Sammy yelled at them angrily.

"Now wait a minute, Sammy," Colleen said. "We deserve to be here as much as you."

Everyone agreed.

"Can't your Dad transfer her to Russia or something?" Ben suggested.

Sammy growled and went to go after Ben only to have Cayden grab her by the shoulders and stop her.

"ENOUGH!" Colleen shouted, sounding like one displeased older redhead. "Cayden let go of her, Sammy you are going to sit this exercise out, until my mother returns and deals with your temper!"

Sky Dancer stood next to Ben. "You all right?"

Ben nodded. "Man, I saw my life flash before my eyes, it was pretty short."

"Isn't it enough you stole him from me? Now you've turned everyone against me?!" Sammy yelled.

Cayden groaned and walked away. He did not want to go to that level of what Sammy referred about.

Colleen stepped forward. "Sammy, I didn't steal him from you. He never loved you! He never dated you!"

"He would have, if you would have left well enough alone!!" Sammy yelled at her.

"No, I wouldn't," Cayden said under his breath.

"First, I never went after Cayden! He and I were best friends and it turned out something more than friendship." Colleen stated softly.

"Bull! You were all over him like flies on a dog turd!!" Sammy screamed in her face causing Cayden to become angry.

"Second! I never was all over him! Unless you have been over a fire ant hill, he and I did not like each other from the start! We just grew up and we fell in love," Colleen countered. She took another step forward. "You have never been there for him! You never listened to his pain! You never were there when he needed someone to talk too! You never were there when he couldn't sleep and he held on to your hand all night for comfort! Face it, Sammy!"

As an answer, Sammy shoved Colleen to the ground.

Colleen fell on her shoulder, pain shooting through her head and arm, but she grunted and stood back up. "I'll have Scarlett just give you KP Duty for a week with Chef X!"

Ben gulped. "No, don't give her that. She'll rat poison us all and we will all going to die!"

Sky Dancer took a step forward. "Maybe I can ship her to Cobra Commander! Via Sky Express!"

Sammy just turned around and started to storm off.

"Sammy, you still are not dismissed. I'm still in charge. Wait till Scarlett returns and then you can leave," Colleen called out.

"Yeah, leave out of this outfit," Ben mumbled.

Sammy didn't seem to be listening to her. She was trying to hard to control her emotions, not wanting them to see her weak.

"Fine, Samantha. Leave. But I will note it to Scarlett," Colleen stated. "Alright everyone, back to your partners."

By the door, Sammy waited until she thought none of them were looking and she took off running to get away from them all before the tears fell.

Everyone began once again to spar, until Scarlett returned back from the Infirmary. "Where's Sammy?" she inquired, realizing the girl was no longer in the room.

"She decided she didn't want to be here because Colly stole me away from her," Cayden said rolling his eyes.

Scarlett shook her head. "I need to talk to that girl."

Colleen looked at her mother. "Mom, its useless, don't."

"Alright enough of this, everyone back to your positions," Scarlett instructed.

For the next hour they all worked on their fighting and all of them were flipped at least once by a certain strawberry-blond Hauser. After training, everyone went to the Mess for some lunch, and then headed down at the obstacle course for one of Beach Head's specials.

"Move, you losers!!!" Beach Head snarled, making them climb the robe obstacle twice over, not satisfied with their performance the first time.

"We...are..." Ben puffed, ready to collapse.

Colleen ran next to Cayden, Sky Dancer and Spades behind them.

"How's the nose?" Sky Dancer asked to her friend.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore," Spades answered. He then glanced around. "Have you all noticed something?"

"What?" Colleen asked, looking behind her shoulder while running.

"Crazy Sammy is not here," Spades answered, looking concerned.

They all stopped, looking around.

"Did anyone see her during lunch?" Colleen asked. They all shook their heads at her. Now she too became worried, friend or not, Sammy was a Joe, a teammate.

"Looks like we are not the only ones searching for her," Sky Dancer pointed out at Beach Head who was looking around for his missing in action daughter.

"She probably just went to blow off some steam. She'll be back by dinner time," Cayden said hopefully.

Spades get glancing around. "I hope so." He looked nervously about, trying to spot any traces of Samantha Sneeden.

"MOVE!" Beach Head snarled at them. "This is not petticoat junction!"

They all looked at each other, and continued the obstacle course.

Colleen ran beside Cayden, trying to be at least two steps behind, her head throbbed, more than usual, and he would notice for sure if she stayed too close to him.

"I think I'm going to find her," Spades said, running.

"What!" They all snapped their heads toward the poker prince.

"She's never missed a session," the pilot pointed out.

Colleen nodded, never had she not seen Sammy miss any training, especially when she barked at them, loving every second of their torment. "I'll go with you."

"No, you guys need to give her time to cool down," Cayden argued, sweat pouring down his face.

"Yeah, like throw her in the pool to chill," Ben snickered.

Spades and Colleen stared at them, then shook their heads and ran off toward the Motor Pool.

"Clang..clang ...clang like the trolly.. Ding..ding.. ding.. with the bells... " Cover Girl sang along with Two Tried, their voices ringing in the air.

"Hi, Aunt Court," Colleen greeted the Wolverine driver. "Seen Sammy?"

Cover Girl raised her eyebrows. "Not since this morning." Then she crossed her arms. "Is something wrong? Did she attack another Joe?" Staring at Spades.

"Umm..No... but thanks anyway," Spades said, grabbing Colleen by the arm and pulling her out of the building. "You check by the river, I'll go to the suite."

"Alright," Colleen agreed, looking at his dark concerned eyes. "We'll find her."

Spades nodded and rushed towards the barracks.

Colleen headed toward the river, listening to the Sky Strikers above her head, the sound, music to her ears. She stopped at the water's edge, listening to the water rush downstream, looking around but finding no Sammy in sight. A short sob came to her ear, and she turned toward it, spotting the drill sergeant's daughter sitting on one of the large branches on the tree. She walked up to the tree and touched its bark, gently saying, "Hey."

"Go away!" Sammy barked.

Colleen stared up at the young woman, who's face looked red and eyes puffy. "You all right?" she asked gently.

"What do you care?!"

"Why shouldn't I care?" Colleen said, still staring up. "I know we don't get along too well, but that doesn't mean I don't need to care about my teammates."

"You're not a Joe. You just live here," Sammy countered.

"I don't have to be in the military to know I'm a Joe at heart. And I live here by choice, not by my parents living here," Colleen replied.

"Well, then, why don't you just run back to mommy and daddy and leave me the hell alone!"

Colleen crossed her arms. "No, I'm going to stay here. I'm not leaving you alone." She stationed herself against tree, looking up. "We got worried about you."

"Yeah sure," Sammy said and jumped down and started to walk away.

"No, for real," Colleen said, following her and smiled at her. "Some more then others." She touched Sammy's arm, a brave move. "Would I be here if I didn't care?"

"Yeah, you would," Sammy answered, pulling her arm away and kept walking, trying to get rid of her.

Colleen shook her head and continued following the other woman. "Maybe I still would, maybe it's the O'Hara in me that wants to help her friends, or maybe its the Hauser in my that tells me what a good leader should do. But let me tell you one thing straight. It's the Colleen that wants to talk to a new friend who looks like they need a someone to talk too."

Sammy turned around so quickly that it startled Colleen, and got right in her face. "I don't need you! I don't need anybody!!" She turned and stormed off.

"Yes, you do!" Colleen pointed out. "Something is bothering you, and you are not telling us, or your parents." She hurried after her, walking down stream. "Is...is it.. Cayden?"

Sammy refused to say anything to her.

Colleen sighed. "Listen, I know how you feel about Cayden, but I really need to tell you. He and I never planned on falling in love, it just happened. When we were little, we didn't like each other, something like you and I are doing right now. I stayed away from him, he stayed away from me."

She looked out to the river, the water moving madly down the stream. "Then, everything changed, he needed someone to listen to him, like I needed someone to listen to me. We became friends, and then something more. I found in my heart I couldn't see my world without him, without his laughter, his smile, or even his pain."

Sammy stood there listening to her not saying a word. She started throwing rocks into the water.

Colleen picked up her own rock, and threw it in the water creating a goop sound. She slightly frowned. "Even the rock sounds upset," she then looked at Sammy. "You and I are like how Cayden and I used to be, two people angry at each other for no reason. I want to be your friend Sammy, not your enemy."

Sammy sighed and sat down on the damp shore.

Colleen slowly sat next her, avoiding the glare of the sunlight. "I know we started on the wrong foot, but I would like to start now on the right one." She threw another rock, making it skid it across the river.

"Yeah," Sammy said softly.

Colleen smiled at her, the first smile she had ever sent her. "Now, as a friend, you know you can tell me anything."

Sammy still refused to open up to her.

"You know, a friend once told me, it's not good to keep everything bottled up. Your anger starts affecting ones around you. I learned that the hard way. I don't want you to learn it that way too."

Sammy shrugged. "I'm a Sneeden."

"So? I got Irish blood and German blood, not to mention two hot tempers!" Colleen said, then smirked. "Don't make me flip you to prove it."

"Haven't you ever seen my Dad?!"

"Haven't you ever seen my Dad?" Colleen countered. "Especially when he's chasing Shipwreck around the base?"

"Your Dad is nothing like mine."

"You're right, but my Dad can't make the Joes work their hardest to bring out the best in them. He can lead them, but he can't help them with their physical appearance. That's why your dad is the best there is," Colleen pointed out.

"You know what. You don't understand." Sammy got up and started walking away.

"Then tell me, make me understand," Colleen urged softly. "What's wrong with having a dad like Beach Head?"

"This has nothing at all with them being Joes," Sammy turned and said in frustration. "This has to do with them being fathers!" She started to walk away again.

"Then tell me!" Colleen challenged, knowing the woman wouldn't back down on a challenge. "Please."

"Tell me how was your father to you when you were growing up?"

"Dad always was there for me. Always listened to me, no matter what I was saying or how I was feeling. He was there. We did things together, games or even went places. It could have been only the playground, but just being with him was special enough. But we always treasured our moments. He was always busy with the Joes, and I understood that. It made me sad to see him leave and not return home for weeks, sometimes months," Colleen answered softly.

"Did he ever hug and kiss you growing up? Did he ever tell you good job?"

"Always," Colleen answered, then looked at up her, ignoring the pain in her head. "Uncle Wayne never hugged you? Or even said a good job? But he always talks about you. You're his pride."

Sammy looked down at Colleen. "My father has never hugged me. Hell, I even won the 20k race last year and all he could say was my time could have been better."

"Maybe it's hard for him to be emotional. Maybe telling you the way he did, is his own way of hugging you, but not physically. Some men have difficulty with their feelings. Even my own father did when he first realized he was in love with my mother," Colleen said gently.

"Yeah, well now you understand me then, huh," Sammy said snidely.

"I understand this is bothering you. I understand that this is making you upset, hurting you. Yes, I understand," Colleen replied. "But have you talk to him? Have you asked him why he doesn't hug you or praise you?"

"I have!!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"And what did he say?"

"You're a Sneeden and Sneeden's can always improve on their abilities," Sammy said in her best imitation of her father.

"Maybe that's what his own father told him," Colleen pointed out. "At least you don't have the," Her voice went deeper toned. "Colleen Katherine Hauser, did you think when you did that? I guess not! What the bloody blue blazes were you thinking?"

"I would rather have your life, then mine," Sammy said sounding really depressed.

Colleen looked at her carefully, and for once saw the sadness in the young Sneeden's eyes. "Sammy, do you think that your father doesn't love you?" she gently asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Sammy said and started running off toward the practice ranges.

Colleen stood up, raising her hand over her eyes, to avoid the sun's bright rays. She sighed and ran after Sammy. "Sammy, stop please."

Sammy though kept running as if she didn't hear her. All she could think of was that she had to get away from everything.

Her head throbbing, Colleen tried to ignore the pain. "Stop!" she pleaded, running after the other woman.

Several Joes turned their heads toward the cry.

"Well, this is a switch, Little Red chasing Little Beachie," Alpine stated.

"Yeah," Bazooka agreed. "Finally someone not scared of her."

Colleen ignored them, continuing to pursue Sammy. "Listen to me! Your father does love you, otherwise he wouldn't had been worried sick during P.T.!"

"He wasn't worried!!!" Sammy yelled.

"Yes, he was!" Colleen yelled back. "You didn't see him glance around nervously. You didn't see him trying to find you. He's worried!"

"Well too bad. I don't care anymore!!"

"You do care, and you know it!" Colleen yelled, running after her, her head throbbed with each step, but she ignored the pain. "You care about your family! And your friends and even the Joes!"

Suddenly, Sammy collapsed to her knees.

Colleen rushed to her, wrapping her arms around the other Joe. "And your parents care about you, your friends care about you, and the Joes care about you. Someone especially in particular too."

"Yeah right," Sammy said as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Everybody hates me."

"Sammy, we don't hate you, but you don't let us in," Colleen said gently. "I guess it's our fault too, we haven't been letting you in. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to worry about it. I've been offered a stint in Saudi and I think I'm going to take it," Sammy admitted softly.

Colleen dropped her arms down. "No, you can't do that. It won't be the same around here without you. You are part of this team. They need you. You can't throw away everything for nothing."

"I'm not throwing away anything. Because here I'm nothing. All I am is, Beach Head's daughter, that's it." Sammy stood up.

"No, you are Sammy. The one person who can turn a misfit squadron into real Joes. Even Beach Head couldn't handle them. You turned them into soldiers, and they respect you. They may fear you, but they respect you," Colleen pointed out gently, taking several small twigs out from Sammy's long blond locks.

Sammy was desperately trying to gain control of her emotions. She turned and walked back toward the barracks, through a grove of trees. Suddenly, she growled out in a rage and punched a tree.

"Sammy!" Colleen cried out, rushing toward the woman. "You all right?" She glanced down at the broken skin on the knuckle area. "You're bleeding!

Sammy's hand was also turning black and blue really fast. When Colleen touched it, Sammy let out a cry of pain.

"Come on," Colleen said softly. "Let's clean this up." She started leading the drill instructor toward the Infirmary.

"Get the hell away from me you damn dog!!" A shout came from their right, and they spotted Flint running madly toward the kennels, with Lady Alison close behind.

The puppy barked happily trying to bit off the warrant officer's pants.

"See what you will miss if you transfer?" Colleen smiled warmly "Not to mention who is going to miss you."

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asked as they walked.

Cayden was just coming out of the Infirmary to go grab a snack, when he from the corner of his eye spotted the two women walking together.

"I'm talking about a certain Joe man who at this moment must be really worried about you. He's the one who began this search mission," Colleen smiled at her surprised face. She glanced toward her fiancé not sure if she should trouble him or not, because of his feelings for the other woman.

Cayden saw the blood dripping from Sammy's hand and ran over. "What the hell happened."

Sammy remained quiet, not even looking up at him.

"I got barking mad and hit her," Colleen smirked, winking at Sammy.

"Not and did this damage." Cayden looked at the hand. "It probably has multiple fractures."

"Fine, it was a tree, happy?" Colleen replied, walking toward inside the building. The Sky Strikers once again flew over head, making her glanced up, watching the planes cross the base, heading for exercises.

"Come on," Cayden said, walking ahead of them. "Someone needs to calm her father."

Both Colleen and Sammy snapped their heads toward him. Did something happen to Beach Head?

"What wrong with Beach?" Colleen asked.

Flint rushed across the Infirmary, wearing now only his boxers. "Get away from me, you damn dog!" he yelled, looking over his shoulder.

Lady Alison followed, barking happily, while dragging the warrant officer's pants by her mouth.

"He's going crazy looking for her," Cayden said, opening the door to allow them inside.

Colleen turned to Sammy. "Told you he was worried." She wrapped her arm over her friend. "Just talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"Come on," Cayden said, escorting them to the exam room. After giving Sammy a shot for the pain. "I need to get some supplies ready to cast her hand and to take some x-rays. Beach Head is in Doc's office. We can send him in." He ushered his fiancée out and they walked to Doc's office. "Beach, she's in room three."

Beach Head stood up from the chair. "Where the hell was she?" He started walking towards them, his face lean and mean, like a fighting machine.

"She was by the river," Colleen informed him softly.

"I'll go talk to her," Beach Head replied softly, heading toward room three. He stopped by the doorway, peeking inside, spotting his daughter. His heart raced within his chest.

Sammy was lying down on her side looking very disheveled. Her back was to the door and she was a little drowsy when he came in.

Beach Head walked over next to the bed. "You had me worried," he said, staring down at her face. "Hmm, looks like you had a fight with the tree and the tree won."

"It won't happen again," Sammy said softly, not looking at him.

Beach Head sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her leg, something he used to do when she was little and got into trouble. "Better not. You know, I probably grew seven gray hairs in these past few hours?"

"Well you won't have to worry about it anymore," Sammy said grumpily. "I've been offered a stint in Saudi and I think I'm going to take it."

"What? A job offer? Really?" Beach Head said with pride. "Wow, that's great!"

Sammy felt her heart start to break. "Yeah, thanks," she said softly trying to still hold in her emotions but the drugs were making that really hard.

"I'm serious! No one gets job offers this young. I'm proud of you, Tulipbulb." Beach Head took off his balaclava and smiled down at his daughter. "You did your old man proud this month too. Squadron D is all ready for action."

"Maybe I'll take them with me," Sammy said snidely. "I'll be going to the town of Jizan."

"No, you're not," Beach Head seriously stated. "You are not even taking that job offer. I'm not going to have my only child running around, trying to get killed."

"That's what I do here!" Sammy defended sitting up.

"Well, yeah, having most of the Joes want you dead... it feels great!" Beach Head replied. "But Sammy, you are needed here, with the Joes... with your Mom and me."

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING OR TRIED TO TALK TO ME? INSTEAD YOU LEFT ME TO TRY TO FIGURE OUT EVERYTHING ON MY OWN!!!" She tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Because I was scared, damn it! Because I was scared I was going to lose you!" Beach Head admitted, still gripping her tightly.

"NO, YOU WERE SCARED THAT A SNEEDEN WAS GOING TO SHOW SOME SIGN OF WEAKNESS!!!"

He let go of her shoulders and walked over to the window, staring out. "Is that what you think? That all I care about is being strong?"

"How can I not think that? Everything I've ever done you said that I could do better. You've never told me that I did a good job only that I can do better," Sammy said, losing control of her emotions.

"Yes, I want you to be better, better than me," Beach Head replied. "Just like my Dad used to say. Your Grandpa Sneeden, 'You're a Sneeden it's in your blood to be the best you can be.' I hated it every time I heard it, but once I became a Joe and saw that I could help others become better, I knew what he finally meant. I wanted to thank him, but I never got the chance."

"Well I hate it, Dad! I've always hated it! Do you know how bad you made me feel all those times when all the other parents were congratulating their children or telling them they were winners no matter what, and hugging them to make them feel better and all you could tell me was I could do better next time?!" she said to her father, her gray eyes staring at his back.

Beach Head turned to face his daughter. He took several steps forward and embraced her tightly, hugging her close against his chest, and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. Every time I mentioned those words it was my way of saying I love you."

Sammy was so shocked that for a moment she just stood there with him holding her but then she slowly raised her arms around him. Her right hand had become more swollen now.

He leaned his head on hers. "I don't want you to leave the base. I don't want you to leave your family, I don't want you to leave me. I want you here, close to me. I love you so much. I can't bear to see you anywhere else but here."

Sammy sobbed against his chest. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Tulipbulb" Beach Head whispered, his own tears starting to roll down.

"Can I join the hug?" A teary eyed Cover Girl stood by the door, next to Cayden and Colleen.

"Get over here, woman." Beach Head smiled, watching his wife come closer and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Hmm, smells like you showered." Cover Girl grinned, making everyone laugh.

Beach Head rolled his eyes. "Dr. Caveman, can you get in here and wrap my daughter's hand, and maybe wrap my wife's mouth too?"

"Hey!" Cover Girl slapped him on the arm playfully.

Sammy chuckled as Cayden came in and went to work setting and casting her hand.


	27. sia ar fhichead

The next day, the women had an appointment at Le Chete Rose, a wedding boutique for the bridesmaids' dresses. The men had the same appointment for the groomsmen' tuxedoes.

Cayden and Colleen had taken off for the day, to work with their mothers with the wedding planning. After a morning filled with samples, and discussions, the couple decided to go out for lunch at _Joes _before returning to the base and leave with the wedding party.

But once returning back to headquarters, Cayden discovered that most of the Infirmary had become filled from a stunt gone terribly wrong. Shipwreck and his gang of jokers had ignited several large firecrackers in the Mess, which caused many to head to the infirmary and to one angry looking Doc.

Scarlett, Jaye, Jinx and Cover Girl had still yet to return from their luncheon at Chaniglia's, which left Duke and Flint to take care of two little girls. But because of the firecracker incident, the babysitting was left to one strawberry blond Hauser.

The Faireborn suite had turned into a magical land filled with Princesses, a castle, which consisted of the dinning and kitchen chairs covered with Jaye's best bed sheets. It had been the largest fortress any of them ever built, which Eryn, Rowan and Colleen played inside, and imagined of a dragon attacking the castle.

Countless dolls and stuffed animals lived on the land, creating a village of shopkeepers, villagers and other royal members. King Duke and King Flint, two gigantic bears guarded the castle's drawbridge.

Two hours of play sounded in the hallways and all the Joes wondered if the base had transformed into a child's playground, but knowing some of the team members, they knew that it already was a playground.

The door to the suite opened, and Scarlett with Lady Jaye walked inside to find the 'creation' of their children's imagination.

"What in the world?" Scarlett asked, pushing Jaye inside in her wheelchair. "Seems the kids had some fun."

Moving further into the suite, trying not to roll over any of the villagers or shopkeepers, or guards, they discovered Eryn in the kitchen sticking post stamps on Rowan. The redheaded girl was completely covered with them.

"Eryn Anne! What on earth are you doing to Rowan?" Jaye asked perplexed.

"I gonna send her back to England cause she bwroken," Eryn said matter-of-factly, sticking another stamp on the taller girl's shirt.

Scarlett and Jaye looked at each other with raised eyebrows then back at the little girl.

"How is she broken?" Scarlett asked, now concerned that her daughter had gotten hurt. She walked over and took Rowan in her arms, looking her over. "Did she fall?"

"No," Eryn said, shaking her head. "She no talk, so she bwroken."

Rowan stared at Eryn, her blue-green eyes never leaving the girl. She wrapped her arms around Scarlett, holding her tightly.

Scarlett smiled down at her adoptive daughter. "Eryn, Rowan is not broken. She just doesn't want to talk right now," she explained gently. She looked at her best friend with concern. They knew the little girl hadn't said a single word or sound since the Hausers adopted her. Rowan never even had cried, not even a single tear.

Scarlett leaned down and kissed Rowan on her cheek. "Don't you worry. I'm not sending you back at all. Never. Understand?"

Rowan nodded, wrapping her arms around Scarlett's neck, holding her tighter, not wanting to let go.

Eryn got angry and started to throw stuff on to the floor.

"Eryn Anne, you stop that right now!!!" Jaye admonished her.

"Go to hell, Mommy!" Eryn screamed at her mother and ran from the room.

Scarlett looked toward the way the little girl had gone, totally stunned. "Umm... I think she's becoming a little parrot." Glancing down at her daughter, then glanced around the suite and then back at her best friend. "Where's Colleen?"

Jaye shrugged looking as if her entire world were crushed with what her daughter had just done. "I'll go look for her."

"I'll look for her. Can you do me a favor and help Rowan… umm… un-stamp herself?" Scarlett queried gently.

Rowan kept a tight hold on Scarlett.

Jaye nodded. "Come here, Rowan."

Scarlett looked into Rowan's eyes. "It's alright, honey. Aunt Allie is going to help you clean up." She slowly untwined the little girl's hands around her neck and led her to Jaye. "Now Allie, don't mail her anywhere." She giggled, looking around the suite.

Jaye carefully started taking the stamps off the seven-year-old.

Rowan looked at Jaye, watching her closely while holding her puppy, who had stamps stuck to its fur, and then gently touched the woman's hand, taking it in hers.

Scarlett walked around the suite. "Colleen?" she called out, not receiving an answer. "Allie, she's not here!" Her tone had transformed into panic. "She would had never left the kids alone."

Jaye quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Flint knowing he would be with Duke.

"Meetings R Us. Please be Cobra Commander demanding a ransom for those clowns. This is Flint, how may I direct your call?"

"Dash, it's Allie. We can't find Colleen. The girls were here by themselves," Jaye said urgently into the phone.

"What do you mean you can't find Colleen?" Flint repeated, over the line. "We left here there with the kids! Have you checked with Cayden? Maybe they are together."

"She would have never left the kids alone Dash, and they were by themselves!"

"Alright." Flint replied, his tone changing, turning more serious. "We are already on our way." Sounds indicated over the line that Duke was also starting to get nervous. "Don't worry, Con. " Then his voice came back on. "Allie, call Cayden."

"I will." Jaye hung up her cell and dialed Cayden's number.

"Hello?" Cayden answered the line with a sleepily voice.

"Cayden, honey is Colleen over there?" Jaye asked hopefully.

"No Mom, you know she's watching the kids," Cayden answered.

"She's not here, the girls were by themselves," Jaye told him delicately.

"I'm on my way," Cayden quickly and the line went dead.

Coming out of the bedroom, Scarlett rushed back to Jayr. "I searched everywhere! She's not here." She looked to Rowan. "Honey, was you sister here?"

Rowan slowly nodded, then glanced over toward the other room, where Eryn stared at her with a jealous look. She took a step toward her mother, leaning her head against her stomach.

"Where could she be?" Scarlett asked by herself, now becoming increasingly worried.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Jaye asked.

Scarlett began pacing back and forth, dragging Rowan along with her. "Yes, all the rooms. Even the bathroom twice! Closets too, just in case they were playing hide and seek. This is not like her."

The door burst open and Duke with Flint walked inside.

"Did you find her?" Flint asked. "Was she with Cayden?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No. I'll call Reena next, maybe she went to the suite to pick up something, but she would had taken the girls with her!" She felt her husband strong arm around her shoulder.

Flint nodded, then glanced around the suite. "Did the circus move in here?"

Jaye handed the cell phone to her best friend.

The counterintelligence agent immediately dialed Sky Dancer's suite, which the phone was answered on the first ring, but before the pilot could even say Sky Dancer, Scarlett said, "Reena, it's Shana. Is Colleen there?" She could feel the blood draining from her face and everyone knew from her now pale looking expression, the missing Hauser had not gone to her best friend. "She's not here, we can't find her." She nodded, acknowledging the pilot on the other end. "Alright, thank you." Hanging up.

The door banged open. Cayden came bursting into the room out of breath and panicking. "Please tell me you've found her?!"

Eryn stayed over in the corner, away from everyone, staying quiet.

Flint shook his head. "We hoped she was with you."

Scarlett looked at him. "Where could she be?"

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and they all turned to see Sky Dancer come to the door. "Anything?" she asked worried. They all shook their heads. "I told Sammy to tell Breaker."

At that exact moment, the intercom irrupted. "Attention Joes, anyone see Colleen Hauser, send her to the Faireborn suite, immediately."

"I'll go check the training rooms." Sky Dancer said, leaving the suite, her pony tail flying.

"Eryn, did Colly say where she was going?" Jaye asked, but her voice indicated that something had happened between mother and daughter, which lead to a warrant officer's understanding.

Eryn refused to look at her.

With his breath in his chest, Cayden started looking in the bedrooms again.

"I'll go check my office," Duke said worriedly and rushed out of the suite.

Scarlett glanced to Eryn. "Eryn, do you know where my daughter is?" she gently asked, then noticed the six year old pointing to Rowan.

Flint looked from one woman to the other. "What happened?" He crossed his arms knowing his daughter had somehow been involved.

Rowan held on to Scarlett's hand, but kept looking at Cayden, who came out of the bedrooms.

"Your daughter told me to go to hell," Jaye said angrily.

Eryn tried to run off, her little legs racing quickly.

"Wait a minute, young lady," Flint said in his most stern voice that even made the other girl in the room look at him. "Why did you say such a bad thing to your Mother?"

Rowan let go of Scarlett's hand and walked over to Cayden, who sat on the couch. She touched his knee.

Eryn struggled with her much bigger father and cursed at him in Greek, something she has heard from her mother. "Malaka!"

"What is it, Rowan?" Cayden asked softly. "Do you know where Colly is?"

Rowan slowly nodded, pulling now on Cayden's hand, to make him follow her.

"Eryn! Stop it right now!!" Flint held on to his daughter. "Those are bad words, you are not supposed to say them. Understood?"

Scarlett and Jaye shook their heads, watching the tiny girl hold a battle with her father.

"Cailleach," the little girl called him a not so pleasant name in Gaelic though she didn't know what it meant.

With hope in his heart, Cayden stood up from the couch and followed Rowan.

Rowan glanced toward the others, who were now all looking down at Eryn in pure shock, then glanced at Cayden, who had a worried look on his features. She led him toward the huge fort and knelt down, then pulled his hand downwards.

"Is she in there?" Cayden asked.

The little redhead looked at him, her eyes never leaving his eyes. She turned her head toward the fort, which held inside a massive mountain of stuffed animals. She pointed inside.

Cayden slowly crawled inside the fort. "Colly..." he softly cried out.

Struggling, Eryn bit her father's hand.

"Arghh!" Flint shook his hand vigorously, watching his daughter run into her bedroom and slam the door with a loud bang.

Rowan watched Cayden, glancing around the fort, but only finding stuffed animals. He looked at her questionably. She crawled inside the fort, close to him, holding her puppy and pointed to the large mountain of stuffed animals. She then gazed back at him, before turning back to the mountain of animals, and pointed towards two tennis shoes sticking out of the end of the pile.

Cayden noticed them and panicked. "Colleen!" he cried out and frantically unburied her.

Footsteps and wheels came close next to the fort.

"Cayden? Did you find her?" Flint asked his son. Both he and Scarlett were now on their knees looking inside the fort, while ducking from the incoming stuffed animal missiles.

"Is she in there?" Scarlett asked frantically.

Rowan helped Cayden unbury her sister, who still looked peaceful sleeping. She remembered Colleen playing with them, then slowly falling asleep, and Eryn covering her with all the stuffed animals.

The last stuffed animal was thrown off of the sleeping beauty, who barely moved, her eyes closed.

"Colleen...baby..." Cayden said softly, touching her shoulder as he gently tried to wake her.

Colleen stirred, hearing her name. Her eyes went wide and she bolted straight up. "Don't let the dragon eat the baby!" she cried out.

"What?" Cayden asked, laughing.

Rowan shook her head, without a hint of a smile on her features.

Colleen looked at him, her eyes still wide, breathing hard. "The dragon outside the castle! He's going to eat my baby!"

Scarlett and Flint looked at each other with dropped jaws.

"Okay, come on. Play time is over," Cayden helped her out of the fort.

"Colleen!" Scarlett wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Colleen asked, looking at her mother's worried face.

Scarlett caressed her daughter's cheek. "We came here and couldn't find you, and we thought..."

Flint started laughing, "They thought you left the kids and got lost!" Then he felt a hand on the back on his head. "Oww.. Allie!"

Eryn came out of the bedroom with a packed suitcase and without anyone noticing her she walked out of the suite, suitcase and bear in hand.

Two seconds later, Duke walked back into the suite, dragging a really angry looking six-year-old with him, bear and all.

"And just where do you think you were going?" Duke asked Eryn.

"Mommy and Daddy don' wuv me anymore. Neider does Nana!!" Eryn screamed.

Jaye looked up at Flint, her eyes looked tired. For the first time he finally realized that this has been going on for a while.

Flint shook his head. "Come here, Munchkin," he spoke calmly to his daughter.

Scarlett still sat on the floor, next to her daughter and Cayden. Rowan crawled out of the fort and sat on her lap, leaning against her, and her eyes slowly closing.

"No! I no want you. Go Way!" Eryn yelled as she was sat down on the floor.

Flint scooted over. "Now, honey. You know all of us in this room, love you to pieces. Why did you get the idea that we don't?"

Duke, Scarlett, Colleen, Cayden, Jaye and Rowan looked toward the girl.

"You onwy wuv her!!!" Eryn pointed towards Rowan angrily.

"Eryn Anne, you know that is not true!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Was my Mom like this all those years ago?" Cayden whispered to Scarlett.

"I'm having deja vu, does that answer your question?" Scarlett whispered back.

"I'm not going to have kids," Colleen slowly whispered, leaning against Cayden.

Rowan glanced at Eryn, staring at her, still sitting on her adoptive mother's lap.

"Yes, you will." Cayden said to his love with a chuckle. "Who knows they could turn out just like me."

Colleen's eyes widened. "I shiver at the thought!" she teased, glancing up at his handsome features.

Flint scooted more over toward his daughter. "Now, Eryn. You know we love you as much we love Rowan."

Scarlett nodded. "That's right sweetheart. Nana loves both her girls. Remember how during the times at the manor you needed my help the most?" The little girl nodded. "Well, right now for the time being, Rowan needs my help the most. But that doesn't mean I won't be there for you."

Colleen nodded slowly, her eyes half closed, feeling Cayden's arms around her.

"Eryn," Jaye said, feeling tears come to her eyes cause she couldn't walk over and comfort her hurting child.

"No, Mommy. You stay in dat stupid chair. I no want you anymore!!" Eryn stood up and stomped and ran for her door again.

"Eryn!" Flint cried out in shock, standing up and walking after his daughter. He took her by the hand and led her back to where everyone sat. "You apologize to your mother this moment. Those were hurtful words."

Scarlett glanced at her husband who kept looking out the door in the hallway, apparently not noticing their daughter sitting next to her fiancé. She held a giggle, watching his features, while he continued to glance left and right.

"I'm going to go back to my office," Duke finally said, feeling awkward standing there listening to this private moment.

"I thought you had the day off?" Colleen asked from down the floor, snuggling closer in Cayden's arms.

Scarlett bit her lips, waiting for his reaction.

Duke turned around noticing what his daughter was doing and walked over. "Come on, you and I can go for a walk."

Colleen looked to her mother who nodded, and slowly stood up. She glanced down at her fiancé, who sent her an encouraging smile, but she felt like going into battle. With an nod, she turned and headed out of the suite, her father close behind. But could still hear Eryn's angry tones through the walls.

"You are not married yet, Colleen," Duke reminded her.

"But Dad, you and Mom did more things than what Cay and I do, and you were not married at the time," Colleen reminded him, then gulped, kicking herself.

"This isn't about me and your Mother. Colleen."

Fighting the urge to flee or throw her arms around him and telling him that she was all grown up, she instead said, "Excuse me. I forgot my baby." Turning and heading back toward the suite, wanting to run from the conversation, acting her first thought.

"What?!" Duke exclaimed, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"Dad? You all right? Your face is pale." Colleen stated, looking at him.

Duke blinked, his face turning to shock. "A...are you...you...preg..."

Colleen's eyes widened, knowing where his conclusion went. "No! Trust me, no."

Duke let out an audible sigh of relief.

"But what if I was?" Colleen asked. "Don't you want a grandchild?"

"Yes," Duke answered truthfully. "But I want you to be able to be young for a while first."

"Dad, I don't plan to have children yet," Colleen stated, hugging him tightly. "I do still want to go to College and find out what I'll do with my life. I can't remain Mom's assistant forever."

Duke hugged her tightly back. "I just don't want to lose you, Pumpkin."

"You won't, Daddy. Not ever." Colleen murmured softly, relaxing in his embrace.

He kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly the intercom blared and Shipwreck's voice thundered, "Anyone find Colleen Hauser yet? Let ol' Wreck know! The betting pool is full folks!! "

"Arrkk.. Hauser Hauser! Arrk.."

"Shut up, Polly! Also, there are still some slots left in the 'When the couple is going to do it', pool."

Colleen started giggling, glancing up at her father's features.

"I'm going to kill him," Duke growled, seeing future punishments for the sailor in his head..

"And Dad, how many times have you said that?" Colleen giggled.

The door to the suite opened and a puzzled looking Scarlett holding Rowan, Jaye being pushed by Flint and Cayden with a skipping Eryn walked out.

"What in the blue blazes is going on?" Scarlett asked to her husband.

"I'm going to go kill a sailor. That's what's going on," Duke growled.

"Dad, can you kill him after we return from the appointment?" Colleen requested gently. "I want you to wear the tuxedo without bloodstains."

Scarlett smiled. "She's right. Red is not your color."

"Are you all ready?" Cover Girl's voice came from behind them. Sky Dancer, Sammy, and Kimmy walked right behind her. "I'm driving the first car, who has the second?"

"Courtney, you know I love you but there is no way on God's green earth that I'm going to ride with you," Jaye laughed. "Besides I need to go with Dash, he has to take me in and out of the chair."

"What's wrong with Aunt Court's driving?" Cayden asked, looking from one woman to the other.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Duke answered, shaking his head.

Flint nodded. "It means that when you drive with Cover Girl, you jump out of the car and get sick." He leaned down and kissed his wife. "And I don't want my snoogly woogly to get sick."

The women burst out laughing.

"We better hurry," Sky Dancer pointed out, her brown eyes sparkling. "Come on. Colleen, we're in the throw up mobile." She linked arm with her best friend and led the way.

"Hey!" Cover Girl stated to the pilot, watching the brown pony tail sway. "I drive better than you!"

"Yes, but I fly better than you," Sky Dancer replied, over her shoulder, not glancing back at the jockey. "You crashed in the Mess last time you were in a Sky Striker."

"I was hungry!" Cover Girl defended, making everyone laugh.

"You're always hungry," Jaye claimed. "I remember when you were pregnant with Sammy. You gained like sixty pounds."

"And I remember when you were pregnant, you ran over Scarlett with the Wolverine!" Cover Girl smiled back.

_"What!"_ Colleen said in shock, looking behind her shoulder. "You really did that?"

"Not really. You see I was chasing her with the Wolverine and she fell into a hole and I thought I ran her over," Jaye answered with a chuckle.

"Mom..." Cayden said in shock, his mouth opened.

"If she wasn't pregnant, she would have been sent to the brig," Duke chuckled.

"I wanna drive a Wolberine thingy," Eryn said, holding on to her brother's hand.

"Sure kiddo! How about tomorrow? Sammy started driving the Wolverine at six too!" Cover Girl said.

"WHAT!! HELL NO!" Flint screamed loud enough for others to hear.

"Dash, you are too easy," Cover Girl smirked, heading for the cars. "Alright people. The young ones come with me, you old timers and little kiddos go with Dashie."

Colleen chuckled, heading toward Cover Girl's van with Sky Dancer. While Kimmy, Cayden and Sammy followed from behind. She spotted Ben and Spades already by the van.

"Do I habta wride in dat stupid car seat?" Eryn complained.

"Yes, you do. No arguments," Jaye said sternly. She watched as Scarlett and Flint help the little girls in the van and then Scarlett get in behind them, leaving room for Duke who stayed out to help Flint with Jaye's motorized wheelchair. She sat there patiently waiting for Flint to get done and then help her into the van.

Flint turned to Cover Girl. "You know the place, right?"

Cover Girl rolled her eyes. "Duh, yeah. It's in Hawaii!" She turned to the younger Joes. "Alright. Dance in the passenger seat. Sammy and Kimmy in the second row." She then pointed to the last four. "You four in the back seat. And Cayden you have a choice who sits on your lap. Colleen or Ben."

With a humorous looking grin at Cover Girl, Ben turned toward Cayden with a smirk and wiggling his eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

Jaye laughed as Flint picked her up out of her chair and placed her in the passenger seat, shaking his head the whole time.

Duke took the chair around to the back of the van and when Flint was finished, they put the chair in back of the van, securing it and they pulled out of the parking space.

Everyone turned to Cayden, who put an arm around Colleen and headed for the back of the van. The others snickered, getting in the vehicle.

"Everyone ready?" Cover Girl asked, starting the engine. "Alright, let show these old folks what young Joes can do!" She pulled out of the parking garage at full speed, causing everyone to jerk backwards, passing the other vehicle and caught the sight from the driver's mirror of Flint's expression, which made her giggle. She turned to the passengers with a cunning smile. "Hang on, kids."

Turning the wheel, she drove the van through the obstacle course, beeping madly and passing her husband, who looked ready to explode.

"Get that Mommy mobile off my course!!" Beach Head snarled, his fist in the air.

"Love you too, sweetie!" Cover Girl called out the window. Then turned. "I already can hear your father, Colleen. What the bloody blue blazes is she doing?"

Colleen laughed. "I think I can see it too!" Turning around in Cayden's lap and waving.

"Alright everyone, on three, I want you all to scream and start waving your hands madly!" Cover Girl pulled out of headquarters and headed for the expressway. "1...2.…" Turning the wheel, she swirled the car toward the left quickly passing three lanes at once. "3!!!"

All of them started screaming and waving their hands madly around in the vehicle, while all laughing at the same moment. Ben took out his white underwear from his pocket and flapped it up and down from the back window.

Cover Girl looked in the mirror. "Warrant Officer Faireborn is in shock folks!" She continued to drive faster. "And I know what Duke is saying right now….."

"I'm going to kill her!" they all said at the same time, then burst into laughter.

"You got it!" Cover Girl smirked. "Hey Cayden, why don't you bounce Colleen on your lap. I can only imagine what Duke may say to _that_! Or, to make it more interesting, bounce Ben and kiss Colleen at the same moment! He's probably going to burst a nerve."

"He's going to kill me," Cayden said and started to bounce Colleen on his lap, laughing the entire time.

Colleen started kissing him passionately, making everyone laugh at the same moment.

"Oh man! Duke is going to go nuke!" Ben stated, glancing from the back window, his blue eyes laughing.

"Anyone want to flash him?" Cover Girl smirked. "You know what he'll say then..."

"What the bloody blue blazes were you letting those kids do!" everyone said at once.

Colleen grinned, bouncing, and whispered to Cayden, "Your Mom is laughing hard."

Beeping horns sounded from the back of the van, and they noticed Flint now driving closer.

"Kiss me harder," Cayden told Colleen.

"You want the firing squad?" Colleen whispered, eyeing her father's frowning face from behind his ear. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and started kissing him harder on the lips. Her own world turning from the passion.

Spades nudged Ben, and they looked at each other with a cunning smile. They wrapped their arms around each other— without really touching— but making sure that the two commanders thought they were, then leaned their heads downwards and legs wiggled in the air.

"Oh my!" Sky Dancer cried out from the front seat, "Flint almost drove off the road!"

"Yeah, and Aunt Allie is now smacking him!" Kimmy pointed out.

Cayden pulled Colleen down on top of him.

"Oh man! Cayden, you maybe a dead man! Duke's eyes almost burst out of their sockets!" Cover Girl laughed from the front seat, driving faster.

Sky Dancer, Sammy and Kimmy laughed hard, turning around and waved at the other van.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to go to the right, so ready for those screams," Cover Girl ordered. "1...2...3...!!!"

Everyone once again screamed and waved their arms madly in the air.

Ben bounced high and rolled over closer to the couple. "Oops. I wonder what he is going to say to that one?" he chuckled.

"Say? What he's going to do! Scarlett is holding him down!" Spades announced, watching from the back window. "Hey, Sammy, maybe you should come over and show them a real show!"

Colleen giggled. "You know, he thought I was pregnant before."

"Oh really?" Cayden chuckled. "Maybe we should really make him think that. Stand up for a minute and show me your belly."

Sammy went over and sat on Spades' lap being careful of her cast on her hand.

"You know you really want to be run over with the Wolverine?" Colleen giggled, standing up and rolling her lavender shirt up to show her stomach.

"Oh, oh, folks He spotted that!" Cover Girl smirked, watching the general's reaction in other van from the review mirror.

Spades started bouncing Sammy, while Ben moved over next to Kimmy.

Sky Dancer giggled from the passenger seat. "I think he just said a bad word because Eryn is shaking her finger at him!"

Cayden put his hand on Colleen's bare belly and smiled then kissed her belly button.

"Good thing my Dad isn't in the other van," Sammy giggled, holding on to Spades.

"And honey, we are not going to tell him," Cover Girl sent her daughter a smirk from the driver's seat.

"I think Duke is going to blow! He's face is all red as Scarlett's hair!" Sky Dancer stated, shaking her head, holding onto her locket.

Colleen giggled, from Cayden's hands roaming up and down on her stomach. "Wait, I got an idea." She lowered herself down on Cayden, then smiled at Ben. "Ben, give me the underwear."

"Colly, he'll kill you!" Ben said, handing her the underwear.

Colleen then sat straight up and started waving the underwear around.

"Uncle Dash is having a fit!" Kimmy stated. "Uncle Conrad is shaking his fist, and Aunt Shana with Aunt Allie are laughing... oh, now they are getting yelled at, I think."

"Eryn just said something," Sky Dancer pointed out, watching from the mirrors.

Suddenly, Cover Girl's cell phone rang. "Umm, kids, should I answer it?"

"Yeah, see what he says, Mom." Sammy said, laughing.

The cell phone continued to ring.

"Shh, kids. I'm putting it on speaker." Cover Girl grinned. She pressed the button. "Courtney's car service. Our daily special is—"

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY BLUE BLAZES IS GOING ON IN THERE COURTNEY!!!" came Duke's furious voice.

"Nothing, just having fun!" Cover Girl answered, then glanced from the driver's window. "Sorry, I see a cop. Can't talk, bye!" She hanged up, and started to laugh.

"I think he's yelling at the cell phone now," Colleen smiled at her father and waved the underwear around.

"You know what he's saying now, right?" Sky Dancer queried.

"What the hell is she thinking, is she thinking?!" everyone said at once.

"Honey, we better stop now, your father's face is really red," Cayden whispered in Colleen's ear.

"You do know he's never going to let me touch you ever again," Colleen whispered back to him, feeling the car come to a halt.

"Oh boy, we're here and Duke looks like he's going to charge here like a Cobra Hiss tank," Sky Dancer noted, watching the other van pull up next to theirs.

Cover Girl gulped. "Umm, everyone out! NOW That's an order!"

Ben and Kimmy opened the side door and jumped out running into the store.

Cayden helped Colleen out of the car, followed by Sammy and Spades.

Cover Girl and Sky Dancer emerged out of the van out last and started rushing toward the building.

"HOLD IT!" Flint's voice whipped the air.

They all froze, turned around slowly, watching the angry looking general coming toward them.

Colleen hid behind Cayden, peeking out from behind his back.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? Were you thinking?!" Duke bellowed.

"You know they were only playing," Jaye said from her seat, still inside the van.

"Conrad, calm down," Scarlett said, helping the two girls out of the van.

Cover Girl, Sky Dancer, Sammy, and Spades tried to escape, but failed.

"I will not calm down!" Duke hollered.

"Dash, are you just going to stand there staring at the kids or are you going to help me out of this van?!" Jaye asked irritated.

"You saw what they did!" Flint said, getting the wheelchair from the back and then headed to carry her out of the car.

Colleen stepped around Cayden and looked at her father. "We are sorry, Dad. Don't punish anyone, please."

"What the hell was that all about?" Duke asked, very upset.

Cayden put an arm around Colleen's shoulders protectively.

Cover Girl stepped forward. "It was my idea, not the kids. So if anything punish me."

"It was my fault too," Sky Dancer added. "I'm in charge of the Strikers. I should had stopped it but didn't."

"It was my fault too," Spades said, looking nervously at his commanding officer.

"Dad, if anything, then just give us KP for the rest of our lives." Colleen said, bravely.

Scarlett put her hand on Duke's arm. "Conrad, please. Just let it go."

"But...but..." Duke stuttered.

Jaye put her arms around her husband's neck as he took her out of the van. He looked angry too. "Dash, they're just kids. Remember we used to do stuff like that too."

"But...but..." Flint stuttered.

Rowan took hold of Duke's hand, making him glance down at her face, which was once again expressionless, but he could see a small sparkle in her eye.

"No buts Mr. Faireborn or you won't get your surprise tonight," Jaye said, then kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Duke smiled down at his beautiful little girl.

"Dad?" Colleen asked gently, waiting for either the explosions or the forgiveness.

"I still don't see why I can't wear my dress uniform," Duke grumbled and walked towards the stores entrance.

Colleen smiled at Cayden. "I guess that's a forgiveness... I hope."

Scarlett shook her head and shared a smile with her best friend, before everyone walked inside the store and try on several hundred bridesmaids dresses and tuxedos.


	28. seachd ar fhichead

Returning from the Le Chete Rose, the driver of the first van was not one Wolverine driver, but one general, who also made his future son-in- law sit right next to him, in the passenger seat. Colleen, Sammy, Sky Dancer and Kimmy all giggled at Cayden's expense while the Joe leader lectured him throughout the ride home.

When they finally arrived at the base, the Hausers and the Faireborns ventured toward the Hauser's suite. Colleen and Cayden retreated with the other younger Joes to Cayden's suite, which was directly next to the general's suite.

"What is this drink?" Sky Dancer asked puzzled, talking a sip of what the half-Scottish medic had given her.

"It's called Virgin Beer," Cayden chuckled as he continued to hand out the fruity beverage.

"Virgin Beer?" everyone echoed at the same moment.

Colleen let out a giggle, watching her friend's expressions. "Aunt Allie and my Mom started calling it Virgin Beer. It's really Scottish beer and it is made from fruit and small amount of alcohol," she explained.

"Oh man, and here I thought we are going to get wasted!" Spades said, shaking his head and taking a sip from his glass. "Got any Vodka to add in this?"

"Mike!" the girls turned and sent him a scowling look.

"What?" he asked innocently, scratching his head.

"If anyone gets wasted here, I'm in big trouble by my future-father-in-law," Cayden reminded him.

"And we don't want Cayden to get into trouble now, do we?" Sammy asked playfully.

"Yes, we do." Colleen smirked at her fiancé's face, sitting down in the chair.

Sky Dancer giggled. "Oh yeah, like what he did to him this afternoon? I'm surprised you all got away with it!"

"Hmm, speak of Miss Angel over here." Kimmy smiled, twirling her black locks around her finger and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You were innocent too!" Sky Dancer pointed out, taking a sip of her Virgin Beer.

"Dad did look like he would blow, especially with the underwear flapping around!" Colleen laughed loudly.

"Yeah, well, I had to spend the entire ride back here getting lectured on what would happen to me if I got his little girl pregnant," Cayden rolled his eyes.

Kimmy smiled at her future cousin-in-law. "Well, you two are going to have some babies right?"

Watching Cayden's face, Colleen could not help but release another giggle. "Not for a while. But he did think I was going to have a baby when I mentioned I forgot my baby back in the Faireborn suite."

Sky Dancer spit out her Virgin Beer, her eyes wide. "Come again?"

"The baby is a doll, a present from Cayden's Aunt Nancy. I think it's a hint or something," Colleen explained, feeling Cayden sit next to her on the chair's arm.

"Aunt Nancy's been planning this since I was a baby," Cayden chuckled and leaned forward kissing Colleen.

"You two get a room, jeez," teased Sammy. She was now getting along better with everyone.

"If we get a room, a certain Joe leader would be there," Colleen pointed out, placing her Virgin Beer down on the coffee table, untouched.

"We should watch some of those famous tapes you been mentioning," Spades requested, sitting next to Sammy. "I heard one of them has a certain drill sergeant running the course bare naked."

Sky Dancer now choked on the Virgin Beer. "Sure, you all want me scarred for life, right?"

"Yes!" came from everyone.

"You guys, I really don't want to see my Dad's butt again. I saw it once when he thought I was sleeping and he was chasing my Mom around the house naked. Let me tell you, that day is etched in my mind forever," Sammy said shivering at the memory.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Spades, do you have that camera with you?" Sky Dancer asked, her brown eyes sparking with mischief.

"Yeah, why?" Spades asked puzzled.

"Well, I'm thinking of starting our own tape memories," Sky Dancer finished explaining.

"We are going to get into trouble," Kimmy pointed out.

"No, we won't." Ben said, coming out of the bathroom. He caught sight of the beverages. "Alright! Drinks!" He picked one from the tray and took a sip. "Hmm, what is this?"

"Virgin Beer, it's for virgins," Colleen answered seriously, making the young man spit out the beverage.

Cayden burst out laughing at his best friend.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Sammy suggested.

Colleen's eyes widened. "Great idea, Sammy!" She glanced around the room. "One of the tapes had them doing dares and one dare was my father singing to Hawk. "Candle in the Water!"

Another round of laughter echoed around the suite.

"Okay, who goes first? And should we be in teams?" Kimmy inquired.

Sky Dancer smiled. "How about the engaged couple goes first."

"What do you think, Colly?" Cayden asked with an excited grin on his face.

"Might as well, since you maybe then be transferred to Siberia!" Colleen patted his leg, making everyone laugh.

Sky Dancer sent the couple another warm smile. "How about you two go to your parents and without telling them, make them _think_ that you are indeed going to have a baby and not a plastic one!"

Kimmy and Ben burst out laughing.

"And my camera is small enough for you to take it with you," Spades pointed out.

Recalling tales of her mother's eating habits during her pregnancy, Colleen giggled, "Cay, darling, you have a stick of butter anywhere?"

"Yeah in the fridge why?" Cayden asked confused.

"This is going to be good," Sammy said, wringing her hands together.

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Men! The forgetful beings on this planet."

"Don't mention on this base!" Sky Dancer pointed out, playing with her locket.

Kimmy smiled. "Oh, I know why! I remember Mom telling me that Aunt Shana ate sticks of butter when she was pregnant."

"And now you know why I hate butter!" Colleen stated, making everyone laugh.

Cayden chuckled. "I have some pickles too."

"You are one lousy Hardy Boy, Caveman!" Colleen said, standing up and walking over to the kitchenette. "We don't want to over do it. They may get suspicious. Remember, they are Joes and our parents."

Ben walked over toward the right wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Spades.

"Duh, I'm going to listen! I can't wait till Duke goes nuke!" Ben answered.

"Oh, I want to hear too!" Sky Dancer stood up and headed to the wall. Then turned towards them. "Alright you two, move!"

Spades stood up and walked out of the door, heading for his room, which was only a few doors down. He returned shortly with the mini camera. "Here you go."

Cayden got the camera ready. "Alright, let's go, Mommy." He chuckled.

Sammy went over by Sky Dancer to listen.

Colleen smiled and this time swallowed her giggle, watching Spades walk next to Sammy and lean closer to the wall. Then she turned to Cayden. "Alright." She unwrapped the stick butter and began slowly eating it. "Yuck, the things I do for you."

They walked out of the suite and knocked on the Hauser's door, waiting for an answer.

"It's openm" Duke yelled from inside the suite.

With a wink to his fiancée, Cayden opened the door. "Do you guys have any butter? We want to make some popcorn but Colleen keeps eating all of my sticks of butter," he requested in exasperation.

Jaye looked at her son as if he lost his mind. 

Emerging out of the kitchenette, Duke came out holding a few can of beers for Flint and himself.

"Is dat good, Colly?" Eryn asked making a disgusted face.

Scarlett followed out her husband with a tray of snacks. She spotted her daughter eating the stick of butter and almost tripped. "Colleen..."

Colleen smiled at her mother. "Hi Mom, got more butter?"

"More _butter_!" Scarlett kept staring at her daughter. "I thought you hated butter."

"I did, but for some reason I am really craving it this evening," Colleen said as she bit off a huge chunk of butter.

Rowan looked at her mother, to her sister, to her father.

Flint slowly leaned against the couch, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Dash, you better stop Duke," Jaye whispered to him pointing at the now very red faced general.

"I warned you Faireborn, what would happen if you did this to my baby girl," Duke said in cold fury and started to stalk toward Cayden

Faireborn, who in turn started to back away from the irate looking general.

Flint bolted off the couch and jumped in front of his son, barricading him with his body. "Alright, Conrad, settle down."

Still keeping an eye on her daughter, Scarlett settled the tray down and walked over to her husband, trying to pull him away. "Con, stop."

Colleen started licking the butter more. "Hmm, this is good, I'm think I'm going to add some pickles though."

Rowan and Eryn looked at the adults with puzzled expressions on their faces, then shook their heads and continued to play Bazooka's game of Operation.

But, Duke kept coming towards Cayden, ignoring the fact that his best friend was in front of his target.

"Conrad, stop this!!" Jaye yelled, wanting to stand up herself.

"Conrad!" Scarlett screamed loudly in his ear. "If its meant to be, it's meant to be!!" She continued to pull him backwards, failing.

Flint gulped watching him edge closer. "Old Buddy, stop."

"He defiled my baby girl!!" Duke yelled and lunged at the younger Faireborn.

Cayden backed up, fear in his face.

Colleen gulped, watching her father go after Cayden, who now jumped out of the way. "Daddy, stop. It's not what you think."

Scarlett continued to pull her husband backwards. "Dash, help me!"

Flint grabbed Duke's other arm, trying to pull him away from his son.

"I think this has gone far enough, Colleen," Cayden said to his fiancée.

"Yes, Daddy, please stop. I'm not going to have a baby," Colleen explained.

Rowan and Eryn's heads snapped toward the young woman and their jaws dropped.

Scarlett let go of her husband. "What is going on?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Flint narrowed his eyes at his son, taking a step forward. "You know, Conrad. I think I'm going to take your place and teach my son a lesson!"

"Cayden Daniel Faireborn what on earth is going on!!!" Jaye demanded.

Duke looked at Colleen and it was obvious that he was not happy with her.

"It was a dare, okay," Cayden defended.

"A dare!" Scarlett, Flint, Duke and Jaye yelled at once.

Rowan and Eryn covered their ears, and shut their eyes tight from the voices.

Now shaking, Colleen gulped, walking over to Cayden and grabbed him by the arm. "Umm, yeah. Bye." She pulled him by the arm, dragging him out of the suite, while listening to the yells from all four of the parents.

They rushed into the Cayden's suite and closed the door behind them, breathing hard.

"Oh man! You have to listen to them! They are all going insane in there!" Ben laughed. "That was priceless."

"Yeah, well, you should have been in there," Cayden grumbled.

"Alright, who's next?" Sammy asked, really getting into the game.

Colleen smiled at her fiancé, then glanced at Sammy and turned to her cousin. "You and Ben" She smirked at Ben's face. "I dare you both to go and toilet paper the obstacle course."

Sky Dancer burst out laughing. "Oh, that's a good one! Beach is going to go berserk in the morning!"

"Ohhhh...my Dad is going to go ballistic," Sammy giggled.

"Don't forget to record it," Cayden said, handing them the small camera.

"We won't!" Ben snickered. "Breaker may pay a lot for this!" Then he felt someone's hand behind his head. "Yeaaoow!"

Kimmy shook her head. "Breaker gets this, and we both will be doing P.T. for the rest of our lives and I'm not even a Joe!"

"Good point," Ben replied, rubbing the back of his head from her powerful throttle.

Colleen snickered. "Cay, why don't you video tape the whole thing, while these two are toilet papering?"

"Anything for you, my love," Cayden said, bending down to kiss her tenderly.

Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, sending them both in a world they only knew.

"Get... a... room!!!" everyone else shouted loudly.

Suddenly, sounds of banging from the wall could be heard with some of Duke's muffled sounds.

"Man, I think your Dad has x-ray eyes," Cayden groaned. "I hope he lets us have different quarters once we are married. I don't think I could have sex with you if he's in the next suite over."

"What do you think he'll even allow us to share a suite from his reaction before?" Colleen flashed him a grin.

Spades grinned from ear to ear. "You know, the betting pool still wants to know when the special occasion happens!"

Sky Dancer groaned, rolling her eyes. "Men! Is that all they think about?"

"YES!" came from all the men in the room.

"Alright, you three out!" Colleen ordered, pushing them out of the door, and closing it behind.

Kimmy looked around the darkened hallway. "So, where can we find a whole bunch of toilet paper?"

"The supply closet, duh!" Cayden rolled his eyes.

Kimmy kicked him in the knee and then rushed off, heading for the supply closet.

Ben giggled at his best friend's expense. Running after the black belt in martial arts expert.

They slowly ventured into the Infirmary and grabbed hold enough toilet paper to cover ten obstacle courses, and not alone one. Cayden filmed the entire thing.

"Hurry, we need more here, Kimmy," Ben said, throwing toilet paper over the rope obstacle.

"Alright." Kimmy walked over and started unrolling more toilet paper.

Ten minutes later, Beach Head's famous course had turned into a winter wonderland toilet paper world.

A voice shouted in the distance.

"Who the HELL did this to my course!" Beach Head's voice thundered in the air, causing the three of them to fall silently still. "I'll KILL them!"

Cayden was laughing hysterically as the three of them raced all the way back to his quarters.

"Did my Dad catch you guys?" Sammy asked, taking a sip from her Virgin Beer.

Kimmy was breathing too hard to answer.

"He went MAD!" Ben almost shouted.

"SHH!!" Sky Dancer and Spades shushed at the same time, pointing to a sleeping Colleen on the couch.

Cayden smiled and went over to his slumbering fiancée and kissed her on the cheek. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Colleen shot straight up from the couch. "Run away from his boot!" she cried out, breathing hard.

Everyone laughed.

Cayden grinned down at his Sleeping Beauty. "It's time for the next dare."

"Oh!" Colleen realized, shaking her head slowly. She then turned toward Sammy and Spades. "You two are the lovely couple who are going to strip in the Mess with all the late nighters watching you."

Sky Dancer burst out laughing. "Oh man! Even I want to see that!"

Ben snickered. "Oh, this is going to be good! Thank goodness, my turn is done!" He slapped his thigh, laughing loudly.

"Shut up, Benjamin!" Spades grumbled.

"Please tell me you're kidding? My dad will be in there," Sammy groaned.

"No, your Dad is cleaning lots, and I mean lots of toilet paper at this moment," Kimmy pointed out.

"I'm filming this one!" Ben stated, taking the camera in his hands. "Okay, Joes. Move out!"

"Wait, can we just strip down to our bathing suits?" Sammy pleaded.

Colleen nodded. "Bathing suits are fine."

Spades groaned. "Oh, great. I only own a speedo."

"That's it! Let's go!" Kimmy remarked, heading for the door.

Sammy started to grumble under her breath as they headed toward the Mess.

Cayden put his arm around Colleen as they walked.

"You know she's going to give us one extra special P.T. tomorrow morning," Colleen said softly.

"Nah, not Sammy," Cayden said in feigned disbelief.

She shook her head and leaned against him, while the others walked ahead. She then turned toward her right, watching two Strikers ascend into the night sky. "Looks like Alpine and Bazooka are up to something."

"Does that really surprise you?" Cayden asked as Sammy and Spades walked into the Mess.

"Not really," Colleen answered, following the rest of the group inside and sitting down in one of the chairs, making sure they would get a good spot to watch.

Ben sat next to them, along with Sky Dancer and Kimmy.

"This is going to be good!" Ben stated, already filming. "Say hi to the Camera!" he said as he recorded.

"Hi Camera!" They all waved.

"Funny," Ben mumbled, turning now in the center of the room, his eyes on the couple.

The song '_I'm too Sexy'_ stated playing as Spades and Sammy jumped up on one of the tables in the middle of the Mess and started dancing. Sammy swayed her hips and started to unbutton her shirt.

Jaws dropped on the floor, watching the drill instructor.

"Oh my!" Lifeline said, closing his eyes.

"Take it off, Mama!!!" Shipwreck shouted.

Spades danced closer to Sammy, and slowly brought his hands on her blouse and took it off. He then rubbed it slowly on his cheek and threw it in Shipwreck's lap, before he started unbuttoning his own shirt, moving his hips back and forth.

Colleen softly giggled, laying her head against Cayden's shoulder. Her head slightly starting to throb, indicating another headache would keep her company for the night.

Sammy shook her head at Spades and knocked his hands away from his shirt and reached over pulling it open then taking it off him before throwing it out at the audience.

Whistles came from the Joes in the Mess.

"Hey Spades! Nice pecks!" Someone yelled from one of the tables.

Spades showed his muscles while continuing to dance, then every so slowly he began to unzip his trousers.

"Oh man, this is good!" Ben said, while continuing to film.

Sammy kicked off her sandals and started to unbutton her shorts all the while swinging her hips to the music.

Spades danced closer to her, moving to her rhythm, before lowering his pants to the ground and then gestured for her to take them off.

More whistles sounded around the room.

"Men!" Colleen, Sky Dancer and Kimmy shook their heads.

Sammy chuckled and began to ever so slowly lower her shorts.

Spades raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and kicked off his pants, then turned around, showing his boxers.

"Take it _all_ off!" Gung Ho called out, making the room fall into fits of laughter.

Colleen turned her head and whispered into Cayden's ear. "Hmm, seems his doesn't have band aids on them."

"Cute," Cayden told her.

Sammy took off her shorts and started to swing them around her finger.

Spades danced even closer to Sammy, grabbing the shorts with his hand and throwing them toward Roadblock. He then took her in his arms, dancing together. His brown eyes meeting her gray ones, before he slowly dipped her and kissed her on the lips.

The camera almost fell from Ben's hands.

Whistles surrounded the couple. "Go Spades!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Beach Head's voice made every single Joe snap their heads towards the entrance. "Get you hands off my daughter!"

Spades and Sammy broke off the kiss, watching him edge closer, his face masked with a livid flare.

"Let go of her!" Beach Head snarled, striding toward the couple.

"Ummm...hi, Daddy," Sammy said then gently pushed Spades. "RUN!!!"

"I'm running!" Spades said without arguing, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Mess Hall.

"Get back here with my daughter, you no excuse for a Ace double!" Beach Head roared, racing after them.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh man! Spades is one dead man!" Shipwreck stated, then smiled at the engaged couple. "The music still playing, you two should go next!"

Colleen dropped her jaw, saying nothing.

"Sorry Wreck, but the beauty of her bare skin is only for me to see on our wedding night," Cayden said and helped Colleen up.

"Oh, come on!!" Shipwreck whined. "Show the sailor some skin!"

"Ship, you will lose your skin if Duke finds out!" Gung Ho pointed out, waving his cane at the smart alec sailor.

Ben laughed, standing up, but continuing to film.

Sky Dancer and Kimmy smiled, starting to walk out of the Mess.

"Reena hasn't done a dare yet!" Kimmy pointed out.

Colleen smiled at her best friend. "Hmm, what could Sky Dancer do?"

They all walked outside in the moonlight sky.

A roar of Sky Strikers came from above their heads, making them all glance upwards.

"What are those two doing?" Sky Dancer said in a growling voice. "They'll crash into each other."

Colleen glanced at the Strikers, watching them edge closer to one another. Her head whirled, watching the planes dodge each other, an image of her brother flashed through her mind, then she felt a sharp pain in her head, making her cry out, gripping her head tightly from the excruciating pain, sending her down to the ground on her knees.

"Colleen!!" Cayden cried out and was on his knees beside her before anyone else. "Is it another headache?"

She slowly nodded, feeling the pain in her head throbbing madly. This one was worse than the others, more sharp, filled with massive amounts of pain. She held her head, closing her eyes, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

Sky Dancer and the others glanced towards them, remaining quiet, their features in concern.

"Come on. Let's get you to the Infirmary, so I can give you something stronger for it," Cayden said lifting her up easily off the ground.

"I'll run to get her parents," Sky Dancer said, already at a run, heading for the barracks. The other two following the pilot.

Colleen pressed her head against Cayden's chest. Her eyes shut tight. "Make it stop," she pleaded, "make it stop."

"Shhhh.., Bunny. I'm going to make it stop," Cayden promised as he ran towards the Infirmary.

"Cay.. it hu..r..." Another cry left her throat before her entire body went limp against his strong arms.

"OH GOD!!!" Cayden cried out. "COLLEEN, ANSWER ME!!!" He ran into the Infirmary and straight to an exam table, placing her gently on it.

Her head fell backwards on the table, to the side, her eyes closed, and her lips remaining silent, barely responding to his gentle voice.

Cayden immediately hooked her up to the machine that took the vitals.

Scarlett and Duke rushed into the room. Scarlett rushing to her daughter's side, noticing the painful features on her daughter's face, then glanced up to see the panicked features in her future son-in- law's face.

"What happened?" She asked with worry, stroking her daughter's head.

"Another headache. The worst she's had," Cayden said as he started to undo her shirt to hook up the heart monitor.

"What the hell?" Duke exclaimed.

Scarlett glanced down at Colleen's face. "She had these headaches before, three...three.. years ago, after Jeffrey's accident. But nothing like this." She slowly leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Why are you opening her shirt!" Duke demanded.

"I'm hooking up a heart monitor," Cayden said. "So I suggest you either stop with your hatred of me or leave until I'm done."

Scarlett glanced to her husband. "Conrad, please, not now," she begged.

"Alright," Duke said walking over to his wife and putting an arm around her and watched Cayden expertly hooked up an IV and administered drugs to his daughter.

The hours passed slowly, while the young Hauser remained sleeping, barely responding. Cayden stayed by his fiancé's side, holding her hand, not letting go. The MRI showed nothing, the Cat-scan showed nothing, then what in the blue blazes was going on? Everything seemed normal, yet something surely was not.


	29. ochd ar fhichead

This Chapter is rated M! Please be advised and skip to next chapter. You must be over 18 to read this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

The dawn's rays barely allowed the light inside the room, which remained darkened. Colleen's eyes slowly opened, glancing toward the window. She felt lightheaded, yet she could not feel anymore of the pain for it had vanished. It took her a moment to realize that she had spent the night in the Infirmary, recalling the last evening's events and her eyes widened. Cayden must have been frantic by now with worry, not to mention her parents. She tried to move, yet couldn't, finding the wires hooked on her chest area and arm. She slowly rolled on the other side, trying to find the phone and found his closed eyes instead next to her face.

Cayden, her Cayden, his head only inches from hers, barely now touching. Her eyes caught his worried expression on his handsome features and the dry tears that trailed down his cheek. Her hand rose, slowly, and touched his brown wavy hair, her fingers started to trail downwards, down his closed eyes, down his cheek, over his lips, and down his chin, toward his chest, and stopped above his beating heart.

She slid closer, resting her head against the hollow part of his shoulder, and felt the familiarity of his strong muscles against her skin. Her hand once again began to move, trailing downwards once again, away from his stomach area, reaching for his hand and linking it with hers. Her eyes traveled to his closed ones, and she slowly closed them to kiss his cheek, before saying his name. "Cayden."

Cayden's eyes fluttered open then he sat upright quickly. "Colleen..." he said then kissed her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"With my fingers." Colleen smiled up at his face. "And now I know how Frankenstein's monster felt.

"Is the pain gone?" Cayden asked, starting to go into doctor mode.

Colleen slowly nodded. "I feel fine. Haven't felt like this for several months."

"You've been dealing with this for several months?!" Cayden asked a little angrily.

She swallowed hard and mentally kicked herself. She glanced downwards toward their linked hands. Her heart pulsing quicker from feeling guilty of not telling him sooner. "Since it first started," she finally admitted in a barely audible voice.

"Colly, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped," Cayden said sounding a little hurt.

She leaned her head against his chest, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arm around his waist. "I thought I could deal with this alone. I didn't want you to worry more than you already were."

"Honey, I'm going to be your husband. It's my job to worry about you," he told her then kissed the top of her head.

"And it's my job to worry about you. You've been running yourself to the ground and you are hiding something, I can feel it," Colleen murmured, snuggling closer to his chest.

Cayden sighed. "You're right. I have been hiding something from you. But it was because I needed to figure it all out first."

Colleen's head rose from the pillow and she glanced at him. "Please tell me." Her voice filled with concern for she noted the torment within his face from the secret that he had stored away, away from her.

"I was offered a job at John Hopkin's Memorial Hospital. They want me because of my research with Mom's cancer," Cayden told her looking down towards the foot of the bed.

"That's wonderful!" Colleen stated with pride, holding him tightly. "I knew you could do it!" She looked at his face, then touched his cheek, making his eyes turn to hers. "This means you have to transfer from the Joes and leave our family, right?"

He looked at her and could only manage a nod.

"Oh, darling," Colleen said gently, hugging him even tighter, knowing that this had torn him in half. "I wish you could had told me earlier then bottling this up." She touched his cheek ever so lightly. "Cayden, where ever you go, you know you're my home."

"But the Joes have become my family too, Colleen," Cayden said softly.

Colleen smiled. "Mine too. I don't think I can see a day without them. Even Spades or Shipwreck."

"That is what is making this so hard. They are offering me a six figure income," Cayden said.

"Does money really matter to you?" Colleen asked softly, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Well, I want to be able to take care of you and our children and for you to get anything," Cayden told her sincerely.

"Cayden, you are taking care of me, and will take care of our children." She smirked and added, "If Daddy ever lets us have children." Her face turned serious. "I don't want expensive fur coats and jewelry and all those other things, just being with you makes my world complete."

He looked at her still confused about what to do. "Then tell me where would you like to be? Here or New York?"

Colleen bit her bottom lip, before answering him, "Well, truthfully. If I get the scholarship then I have to be in New York, but my heart belongs here. Being with everyone, laughing and even crying. I just don't think I could ever live anyplace without thinking of home."

"So you want to stay here?" Cayden asked to clarify.

"The question is, do you want to stay here, Dr. Caveman?" Colleen asked back.

"The truth is, I don't know what I really want," Cayden answered honestly.

"Cayden, your mother once told me, ask what your heart says, and that made me find my answer," Colleen said, taking his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "You should ask that same question to yourself."

Cayden smiled at her. "I go where ever it is you go."

Colleen blushed, "I hope not, because right now I really need to use the ladies room."

"Sorry, no can do. You have a catheter right now," Cayden grinned at her.

"Can then the nice doctor take out all of these wires, please." Colleen said, batting her eyes.

"I'll do the wires but the nurse will have to do the catheter," Cayden chuckled as he started to unhook her.

"I swear if the nurse comes in and does a Egor imitation, I'll flip you both!" Colleen joked, started giggling. "That tickles..."

Cayden grinned. "Oh, really. I could make it tickle more."

"Cruel." Colleen shook her head, feeling his weight closer on her body. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

Cayden stretched. "Yeah, and I must say, we need different sleeping arrangements."

"What do you have in mind, Faireborn?" Colleen asked, playfully.

"A nice comfortable bed with fluffy pillows and warm blankets."

"Hmm.. sounds very tempting," Colleen replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaning her forehead against his. "Are you going to tuck me in too?"

"Nope, I'm going to be in there with you." He smirked at her.

"Really!" Colleen said in surprise, "You're going to be in my room, while my father is in the same suite. Oh, this I got to see!"

"Nope, you will be going to my suite and we will barricade the door."

"Should I call Spades, and let him know?" Colleen whispered, her face inches from his, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck.

"You do and I'll tell your father about your secret Play Girl stash." Cayden teased.

She let go of him. Her eyes clouded. "You know I don't have anything of those kinds of things!"

"Yeah, I know. But he won't know that until he looks for them," he teased her kissing her nose.

"You know, I could flip you because of that," Colleen claimed. "Well, I could also tell my father what you wanted to do tonight..." She jumped up from the table, and rushed out of the exam room, giggling.

"Umm...Colleen...you're in a hospital gown and your rear is showing," Cayden called out.

"Blast it!" Her voice sounded from outside the hallway, causing him to snicker.

"Hey, Little Red!" Alpine said, from the next room, in a bed. "You should walk like that around the base more often."

"Just like her mother, they grow up so fast," Bazooka sniffed, wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

Colleen shook her head, grabbing the back of her hospital gown, and covering herself completely.

Walking over to the closet, Cayden grabbed a hospital robe, went out to her and draped it around her shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Oh, come on, Caveman! Let us old timers see some show! Lady Jaye hasn't run around the base with that little robe of hers for decades!" Alpine smirked.

"Don't forget Flint in his underwear," Bazooka pointed out.

Colleen turned toward Cayden. "Hmm, guess it does not run in the family." She then turned and ran toward the exit of the building, forgetting one important detail, shoes.

"COLLEEN!!" Cayden called out and ran after her.

"Caveman too slow," Colleen giggled, heading for the barracks, in a swift stride.

"That's because I'm taking it easy on you," Cayden shot back, running a little faster.

"No, that's because you keep eating all those Roadblock panniecakes!" she yelled back over her shoulder, continuing to run fast toward the barracks.

Cayden quickly caught up with her. "You were saying?"

"Saying what?" Colleen smirked at him. "That you need to tone down those extra calories?"

"Oh you!!" Cayden exclaimed as he grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground on top of him and started to tickle her unmercifully.

Colleen laughed from the touch of his fingers. "Hey... stop... cameras...remember..." She pointed to one of the base's security cameras.

"Well, then, let's give them something to really record." He rolled her over, laying half on top, and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm.." Colleen moaned, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, and sending them both in a world where they wanted more, much more.

Cayden broke the kiss after a minute and looked at her. "We better stop or they'll get more of a show than we are willing to give."

"I don't know, maybe we should," she teased, roaming her hands up and down his back, then slowly trailing them on his broad shoulders, down his arms and under his lab coat, and with one swift move, removed it, throwing it to the ground.

"Colleen..." Cayden warned, but then kissed her madly.

Her hands roamed around his shoulders, up his neck, teasing him with her fingers, touching the back of his nape ever so lightly, before trailing them upwards, and guided them through his thick brown wavy hair. She stared deep into his green eyes, feeling his lips leave her mouth and trailing downwards, down her cheek, down her chin and down her neck.

"L...let's go inside." He breathed in her ear.

"I know, but first, take off my robe, show them a small show, thinking they are going to get more of the action and then, I'll wrap my legs around your waist, and then we go inside," Colleen whispered back, now stroking his hair.

Cayden growled softly and frantically untied her robe.

Colleen glanced down, watching his hand, slowly letting the two strings dangling on the ground, then his hands moved upwards toward her chest area, toward her neck and slowly parted just above her collarbone, taking the fabric with his fingers, down her arms, and in one move, threw the robe in the bushes. She wrapped her legs around his waist, with her hands around his neck and nuzzled against it.

Cayden kissed her deeply and with little effort picked her up off the ground, ensuring the back of her hospital gown stayed closed and carried her inside the barracks to his quarters, kissing her the entire time.

Several early risers caught glimpse of the couple, and jaws went straight down to the ground, along with the widened surprised eyes.

"Oh man, Duke is going to go nuke!" Roadblock stated, watching them pass by.

"Yeah, after he pukes," Gung Ho added, shaking his head. "When's the funeral?" He called out towards them, laughing.

Colleen giggled, feeling Cayden's lips trailing down her neckline. "Mr. Faireborn, I do believe we have an audience," she whispered in his ear, while her eyes caught glimpse of Sky Dancer, Ben and Spades stopping in mid-step in the hallway.

"We won't have an audience for long," Cayden said as he held her with one hand and pulled his keys out of his pocket with the other and unlocked the door letting it slam open.

She held him tighter around the neck, sighing contently, wanting to stay with him forever, feeling his strong arms around her, smelling the fragrance of his after-shave and feeling his love for her from his heart, which thumped madly against her own.

The bedroom door swung open in one move, his lips trailing lower on her nape, teasing the ivory skin, taunting it with their gentle touch, making it want more from each leaving touch. Another moan escaped, and she felt her head fall backwards, while at the same moment her body felt his hands holding her tightly, not wishing to let go, ever.

He lay her gently, slowly, on the soft mattress, staring down at her deep dark blue eyes, his breathing matched her own, wanting, needing and filled with love, for one another. His hand rose from her waist, and slowly made its way to her strawberry blond hair, his fingers stroking it gently, then slowly lowering themselves behind, down her head, reaching for her scruchie and slowly taking it off her long locks, that became unleashed.

Her eye eyes stared deep into his green eyes, finding the fire within, his desire and his love, for her. Her eyes closed, and her lips touched his, sending them both into their own world, where only they knew. A world where one could not exist without the other. Her fingers touched his shoulders, trailing downwards on his chest, staying there for a slight moment, teasing him from above the fabric, making him desire for more.

And with one move, the green shirt was off, revealing his strong chest, which heavily moved from each breath that he took. He bent down, parting her lips with his, teasing them from his gentle touch, wanting them to beg for more, wanting them to desire his touch for all eternity.

He roamed above her, caressing her hair with one hand, while the other wrapped around her waist, slowly taking off the remaining fabric that touched her skin, the hospital gown.

Her breathing came quicker, feeling his hands, touching, teasing, creating a fire that burned within, creating a world that only the two of them could share. Her lips opened and whispered his name,

"Cayden.."

"Shh.." He gently lowered himself downwards. Lips pressed against lips, body pressed against body, and heartbeat pressed against heartbeat. Creating the heat, the passion and the desire for one another. His lips found hers once again, building the fire in their bodies, in their souls and in their hearts.

Her hands roamed down his muscular back, feeling each muscle, each movement, and the softness of his skin, heated, filled with passion and desire for her. Her hands continued to trail downwards and eyes shot open, discovering that he did no longer wore the band aid designed boxers.

His roaming hands found hers, taking them in his and held them tightly, creating the passion with his lips and his heart.

She felt her world sore, fly, finding only his face in her eyes and nothing more. Her love, her world, her heart. Cayden.

The heat burned, the fire building within their bodies, filling them with its power, not letting them go, not wanting them to turn back, and not allowing them to leave their private world. They sailed over the heat, over their love and found one another, their other half. Waves of pleasure sent them upwards, away from the burning flames of the heat, and into one's soul, and into the other's heart.

Their hearts beated for the other, feeling the other pulse, and breath. They flew, soared next to one another, meeting, connecting, and becoming one, for all eternity. Dark blue eyes met green eyes, rose lips met pink ones and two hands met two hands, holding tightly, never letting go, flying, feeling the heat once again, before slowly falling back, finding their way out of the flames.

She felt his breath against her skin, short little air of heat, ticking her skin, making it alive. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck once again, and holding him tightly, whispering, "I love you, Cayden."

"I love you, Colleen. You are my world," he breathed into her ear before moving over and claiming her lips again.

Their lips parted and she gave another content sigh. "And you are mine, now and forever," she whispered, trailing her finger down his cheek and trailing it around his lips.

He smiled down at her.

She smiled up at him.

"That was better than I ever dreamed." He kissed her again.

"Well, it will be even better when we dream about it again," Colleen said mischievously, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

He held her tight against him not wanting to ever let go.

Her hands began once again to tease the back of his nape, playing with the short brown wavy hair.

He playfully bit her neck.

"Cayden!" She cried out, smacking him in the arm. "Don't bite that hard!"

A loud banging came heard on the wall. "What the Sam Hill are you two doing in there?!"

Colleen and Cayden glanced toward the wall, then at each other, then back at the wall and then back at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. Busted.

"Maybe I should tell him we're playing doctor?" Colleen snickered, now listening to the creaking sounds near the wall.

"Yeah, tell him I'm taking your temperature," Cayden chuckled.

"It's okay, Daddy," Colleen yelled to the wall. "He's just examining me closer and taking my temperature. It's a little high at the moment."

Scarlett's laughter floated from the other side of the wall.

Cayden rested his forehead on her chest. "I am so dead."

"I'm going to kill him!" Duke yelled.

Colleen nodded. "Oh yes, you're dead." She held him closer. Then they heard a crash and something breaking from the other side of the wall. "Looks like he just killed the lamp on the night table."

"Conrad! Go and take a very cold shower and cool off!" Scarlett scolded from the other side.

"No, I'm going to call his father and we both are going to kill him!!" Duke raged.

"Oh man," Cayden groaned.

Colleen giggled, looking upwards, shaking her head. "Oh crap, you mean."

They heard sounds coming from the other side and then something crashing down to the floor, indicating that it was the phone. Then Duke's voice could be heard clear as crystal.

"Conrad! It's Dash! Your son is baking my daughter! And ... Shana, stop laughing!" Duke's voice grumbled. "Get over now! We got to stop this before they really bake something!"

"My dad's going to be like, "way to go son"." Cayden laughed.

Colleen giggled. "Yeah, then he's going to say. Way to go son on making one angry general send you to Brazil with Wolf Spiders for the rest of your life!"

"Nah, he wouldn't do that because he knows I'll take you with me."

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Faireborn," Colleen giggled, kissing him tenderly.

There was pounding on the wall. "Colleen get your skinny behind over here now!!" Duke yelled from the other side, causing Cayden to laugh.

Colleen smiled at her fiancé. "Umm, Dad. I don't think I can at the moment. I'm under someone and indecent."

"Colleen!" Scarlett's surprised voice sounded from the other side, then, "Conrad! Don't you dare!!"

"I'm going to go rip him off her and cut it off with a very dull and rusty knife!!" Duke vowed.

"What you two doin?" Eryn asked from beside the bed, looking at them.

"Eryn!" Colleen and Cayden cried out at once, then tried to cover themselves with the comforter.

"You pwaying peek a boo wike mommy and daddy used too?" Eryn asked trying to climb up on the bed.

Colleen went to reply to Eryn when a voice filled the air.

"What the HELL!" Flint cried out from the door to the bedroom, his face white from shock and embarrassment. He rushed in, grabbed his little daughter, hoisted her over his shoulders. "Now, I know how Duke felt." He mumbled recalling the moment where his best friend caught him with Jaye on the night they had gotten engaged. He rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, this is lovely!" Colleen mumbled, still buried underneath her fiancé. "Who's coming in next? Spades?"

The door opened and Spade's head popped in. "So, tell me, the time and how-"

"OUT!!" They both hollered, making the other man gulp and shut the door.

"Mommy!!" Eryn said excitedly in the suite next to the one the lovebirds were in and she could be heard through the wall. "Cay Cay and Colly were pwaying peek a boo."

"Yes, we know, Eryn," Scarlett's voice sounded from the other side. "Now, let's all go to the Mess." She knocked on the wall. "I suggest you two relax and don't venture out of the suite for a while, trust me."

"Okay, Mom!" Colleen yelled, then shook her head.

"Conrad! Leave those pliers here! That's an order!" Scarlett scolded, then they heard a door close.

"You're right. I'll go grab a blow torch!!" Duke vowed.

"Conrad! Touch anything and I mean anything, and I'll vow that your sex machine radar thingy will never work again!" Scarlett scolded, then they heard some crashing, and laughter in the room.

"I wanna go see Cay Cay. Wanna pway," Eryn's voice whined.

"No, you cannot, Eryn," Jaye said.

"Why?"

"That's it!" Flint shouted in the other room. "Everyone, out! Go to the Mess!"

"Dash, sweetie, I love you and all, but I'm still wearing my nightgown!" Scarlett pointed out.

Colleen and Cayden continued to listen from the other side.

"Conrad! Put the scissors down!" Scarlett scolded, her voice rising.

"Then can I use a butter knife?" Duke asked, the sounds indicated that he was rummaging through the kitchen.

"I think we need to move to New York," Cayden groaned.

"If you live long enough," Colleen pointed out, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"The only thing you are going to use that knife is to butter your toast!" Scarlett yelled from the other side of the wall. More sounds indicated that the general's wife had won the battle. "Now, move! I don't care if we are all wearing nightgowns! We are out of this suite!" More sounds thundered and they finally heard the suite's door slam shut.

Colleen breathed a sigh of relief. "They left."

"Good, maybe we could sneak out and elope before they come back."

"No, I'm thinking of something better," Colleen whispered, holding him tighter. She rose her head slightly, bringing her lips to his, teasing them, and sparkling the magic once again.


	30. naoi ar fichead

Two weeks passed since...well…since a certain general was seen chasing a certain new Joe medical team member with pliers, knives and even Windex! The women shook their heads at the chase, letting the men deal with the situation, but wisely filmed the event for future memories and blackmails.

The young Faireborn was not the only member of the team getting chased by a certain older Joe. A certain high command drill instructor was seen chasing a certain air pilot poker playing prince, after catching him in his daughter's arms, in the obstacle course, and once again the women wisely filmed the event for future memories and blackmails.

The women also filled their time preparing for the wedding would place in several weeks time. Jaye enjoyed working on the plans, finding it more of a comfort then wasting her time doing nothing in the suite, even with her improving health. Scarlett helped with the wedding preparations, in addition working endlessly with the training, and taking care of Rowan, who had become more attached to her adoptive mother, and rarely was seen without the redhead. Colleen also enjoyed with the upcoming wedding preparations, and after training sessions, the young Hauser was seen either with her fiancé or once again behind her laptop.

Cayden had some pressure lifted off his shoulders from announcing his decision on not accepting the medical position and found his daily life more flexible, after First Aid had been returned to the Joes, for reasons unknown. But in truth everyone knew that the medical teammate was sent back for scaring a few soldiers with needles, in their tongues.

It was an early Saturday morning, and most of the Joes had ventured in the Mess, eating some of Roadblock's and Chef X's breakfast.

Today's menu consisted of French Toast, sausage, grits, bacon, eggs and something that walked out of Destro's fridge and decided to make its way to the Mess.

Colleen had stationed herself in one of the larger corner tables with her laptop, Sky Dancer, her mother and Rowan.

"Dogs in this one?" Sky Dancer queried, her brown eyes filled intrigue.

"Plenty." Colleen smiled, barely glancing up from her writing.

"Will you at least take a break and eat something?" Scarlett requested gently, while pouring milk in Rowan's cereal.

"In a minute, Mom. I really want to finish this chapter," Colleen answered. "When is Dad leaving?"

Rowan glanced at her sister, staying quiet, holding her puppy tightly in her arms.

"Later in the afternoon, why?" Scarlett asked, now cutting the sausage. "Rowan, please eat."

Rowan glanced at her mother, not answering, then looked down at her white shirt and skirt.

Scarlett sighed, knowing something was bothering her little girl, yet not knowing the reason. Rowan continued not to talk, not even cry. She had watched her fall down during playing chase with Eryn, scrapping her knee, and yet not a tear fell down her rosy cheeks. No sound, no tears, nothing.

"Nothing really. Can I sleep over Cayden's tonight?" Colleen smirked.

Sky Dancer choked on her coffee.

"Colleen Katherine Hauser!" Scarlett lightly scolded, then spotted her best friend with her future son-in-law entering the Mess. "Hmm, speak of the victim."

Colleen and Sky Dancer burst out laughing.

Cayden walked over behind Colleen and reached over her shoulders and playfully hit a couple of keys. "Morning, Sunshine."

"Morning to you too, Caveman." Colleen smiled, "But you do know sunshine is Uncle Vin's name for me."

"You bet, Sunshine!" Falcon smiled, sitting down in the next table, with Jinx and Kimmy.

"Shana, we just received new recruits today for training," Jinx said from the other table.

"Anyone cute?" Colleen, Kimmy and Sky Dancer all asked at once, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, I heard one is a sailor that acts just like Shipwreck," Jaye laughed.

Scarlett groaned. "All we needed is a Shipwreck wannabe!"

"I wonder if he's available," Colleen said, smiling at her fiancé.

"If he's anything like Shipwreck he is available and will be available for decades!" Jinx pointed out.

"He may be, but you're not," Cayden said, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know. After Daddy almost ran you down with that Joe Jeep, I thought I was." Colleen smiled and leaned forward, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Scarlett shook her head, and turned to her best friend. "I'm having deja vu twenty two years ago kind." Then glanced down at her youngest daughter's untouched plate. "Rowan, do you want eat something else?"

Rowan shook her head slowly, leaning against her mother, and holding the puppy closer to her chest.

"Rowan, Eryn's outside with her Daddy. Would you like to go out and play with her?" Jaye asked the little girl.

Once again, the little girl shook her head slowly, and snuggled closer to Scarlett. Her blue-green eyes blinking, empty, like her expressionless features.

"Something is bothering her lately, and I don't know what is wrong." Scarlett admitted, wrapping her arm over the little girl. "She even comes in the bedroom during the night, checks on us, then goes back to her room."

Falcon stood up from the other table with a small bag and walked over his new niece. He kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, Rosy girl. I have a surprise for you." He took out a new stuffed puppy dog from the bag. "Look, got you a new friend."

Rowan stared at the new puppy, then at Falcon, then down at her old raggy looking stuffed animal, which looked about to tare in half, and held it closer to her heart.

"Thanks, Vin," Scarlett sighed, taking the new toy in her hands. "I'll put it in her room. I know she loves it."

Falcon nodded, then smiled at the little girl and kissed her on the head. "I have to get going. I'll see you all later." He stood up, and headed out of the Mess.

"She's probably scared you're going to leave her behind too," Jaye said handing the little girl a lollipop.

Scarlett shook her head. "That's not it. She knows we are never leaving her or sending her home. She knows she's my daughter."

Rowan crawled up on her mother's lap and leaned against her. She took the offered lollipop, but didn't start licking it.

"Cayden, can you give both my daughters check ups. They are both not eating lately," Scarlett pointed out, glancing over to her other daughter who was barely acknowledging the funny faces her fiancé was making while she continued to write on her famous laptop.

Sky Dancer smirked at the couple, now seeing Cayden put his hand behind Colleen's head and making two bunny ears. She started giggling.

"What you say, Mom?" Colleen asked, her fingers writing vigorously.

"I swear I'm going to take that laptop and Cayden's medical journals and throw them in the river," Jaye proclaimed.

"Come on, Colly. Eat for me?" Cayden gave her puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly, the room went silent.

They all glanced towards the entrance and gulped, seeing the face of one angry looking G. I. Joe leader.

Colleen barely noticed her father storming into the Mess, the only sound in the room came from her keyboard. "Now, what's that word again..." Her out loud thought was cut off.

Duke slammed a video tape down on the table in front of both Cayden and Colleen.

Cayden just shook his head knowing he was going to get it again.

Colleen glanced up at her father's features. "Morning, Daddy," she greeted him calmly.

"Do you know what's on that tape?" Duke growled.

"Old 1980's cartoons?" Cayden asked a little sarcastically. He was getting tired of this.

"What the hell is up your husband's butt lately, Shana?" Jaye asked.

Scarlett shrugged, then smirked at her best friend. "I was hoping a Javelin."

Duke glared at them, then turned back toward his daughter and the man sitting next to her, who apparently had an arm around her shoulder.

"Dad, is it _the_ tape!" Colleen pointed out. "Mom will never let me watch that one."

"This is the tape from your little show two weeks ago. I confiscated it from Breaker," Duke growled. "This is all your fault." He growled to Cayden.

"Excuse me sir, but I never forced anything on her. I love her!" Cayden defended.

"What in the world?" Scarlett asked, looking back and forth from her husband and the couple.

Rowan stared at her father, her eyes expressionless.

Colleen swallowed hard. "Dad, it's not he's fault. It's mine."

"Stay out of this, Colleen!" Duke barked.

Cayden had had enough and stood up to Duke. "Yes stay out of it, Colleen, God forbid anyone that doesn't agree with the mighty General Hauser should keep their mouth shut!"

Everyone stared open mouthed, staring at the two angry men in the room.

"I'm not staying out of this!" Colleen stood up, her own face turning crimson. "This concerns me! I made him chase me and well, he caught me!"

"I did not raise my daughter to act like this manner!" Duke yelled.

Suddenly, Cayden grabbed a hold of Duke's collar, pushing and dragging him all the way outside.

"Cayden!" Colleen cried out, then glanced down at her mother's and godmother's shocked faces. "They're going to kill each other!"

Scarlett slid Rowan off her lap, placed her on Jaye's, then stood up and began wheeling the wheelchair. "Not if certain Joe women can stop it."

Sky Dancer walked over to her best friend, wrapping a supportive arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry. I think they need to straighten out some strings."

"Maybe you're right," Colleen said solemnly, holding on to her stomach.

"Colly, you feel all right? You look pale," Sky Dancer said in concern.

The doors swung open and Alpine burst into the Mess. "Duke and Dr. C. are going to kill each other! "

"Fifty on Duke!" cried out Roadblock, rushing out.

"One hundred on Dr. Caveman!" cried out Gung Ho, rushing out.

"One thousand on Scarlett," cried out Chef X, rushing out, following everyone.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just peachy," Colleen replied to Sky Dancer, being lead out of the Mess and outdoors. She spotted most of the Joes around her father and her fiancé and her stomach jerked upside down. "Stop!"

Cayden held Duke up against the brick outer wall of the mess. "Why do you hate me?!" There was anger in his voice but there was more pain.

"I don't hate you!" Duke yelled.

"You could have fooled me!!" Cayden yelled at him. "Ever since Colleen and I got engaged, you've been out to ruin me! Why?!"

"You're not good enough for her!!" Duke yelled at him, trying to get away but Cayden held him strong.

"You know what? I know I'm not good enough for her but she loves me anyway and she chose me!" Cayden pushed him harder against the wall. "You hear that. She chose me and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"She's my little girl and I don't want you or anyone else to have her!" Duke yelled.

Colleen's heart tore apart, watching them. She walked next to her mother. "Mom..." Her voice breaking.

Scarlett turned to her daughter. "Come on, time to make them wake up." She looked down at Rowan. "Honey, stay with Aunt Allie." She then took her daughter's hand and strode toward the two angry men.

"Enough!" Her voice whipped the air, startling them both, making them jump away from the other by a foot. Both Hauser women walked in-between the two men. "Either you two stop this foolish argument, or-"

"We'll flip you!" Colleen said, braver then she felt.

"Go, Reds!" Gung Ho shouted from the crowd.

Cayden took a deep breath. "You're right. This is foolish." He looked at Duke. "Uncle Conrad, I love Colleen more than my life. I could have taken her away from here with a job offer in New York but we decided to stay here so we could stay with our families."

Duke looked at him realizing he had been terribly wrong about the young man. Instead of saying anything he walked past the two women and hugged the young Faireborn.

"Would we had flipped them?" Colleen whispered to her mother, her voice still shaking.

"Oh yeah," Scarlett smirked, watching her husband finally realize that the young Faireborn was part of the family.

"Oh man!" Alpine complained. "There goes the bets and the money."

"Speaking of bets, where's Spades?" Shipwreck asked.

Shouts came from the other side of the crowd and everyone turned to see a scared looking poker player, being chased by a angry looking drill sergeant, who was being chased by his wife and daughter.

"It's spreading!" Gung Ho said, laughing along with the others.

Scarlett shook her head, then turned toward the two men, who continued to hug. "Umm, you can stop now. We get the message!"

Cayden and Duke broke the hug, shaking their heads.

"Now let's get the two Hauser girls to my office and I'll give them that check up you asked me to do, Aunt Shana," Cayden said.

Colleen backed away. "Umm... no thanks..." She then turned and headed toward her sister.

Scarlett shook her head. "Cayden, we got a runner."

Cayden jogged off to his fiancée. "Oh no, you don't. You don't look like you're feeling too well."

"He's right, honey," Jaye said.

Rowan leaped off Jaye's lap and walked over to Colleen, taking her hand.

Colleen glanced down at her sister, then at everyone around her. "We're fine...really..." She continued to back away slowly.

"Colleen Katherine and Rowan Hauser!" Scarlett crossed her arms and stared at both her daughters in concern. "You both are not fine! Both your appetites suddenly changed!"

"Please, Bunny. For me?" Cayden said sweetly, taking a step forward.

"Colleen, listen to your mother," Duke warned.

Colleen and Rowan glanced at each other, then continued to back away from them.

"Umm, really... we don't need to see the doctor," Colleen claimed, gripping tightly on her sister's hand.

Scarlett shot her husband a worried look. Something was wrong and their children were hiding something! But what?

Everyone glanced in confusion on the new turn of events.

Suddenly, emerging from the group, a panicked looking warrant officer burst in front of the Hauser sisters. "I lost Eryn and that damned dog!"

"Damn it, Dash!" Jaye yelled at him. "Where did you lost her?"

Cayden's attention was adverted and he looked at his father.

"We better find her. I swear that girl is going to be an escape artist when she's older," Duke grumbled.

"We were playing hide and seek! " Flint explained. "I lost Bazooka too!" He shook his head and touched his forehead with one hand.

"Don't worry, Allie. We'll find her," Scarlett told her best friend, reassuring her. "If she's with Lady Alison, then she's safe."

"Sorry Scarlett, but look!" Sky Dancer pointed towards a huge bush, watching a large St. Bernard puppy emerge and barking happily.

"Oh great!" Flint mumbled, knowing his wife is going to serve him for TV dinner. "Don't worry...she's fine! There are too many Joes around here."

"Yeah, they are, all here!" Gung Ho pointed out. "Flint, she could be anywhere!"

"Not helping, Ho!" Flint retorted, taking Jaye's wheelchair.

Jaye started cursing at him in Gaelic very colorfully stating exactly what she was going to do with him when they found their daughter.

Cayden grimaced understanding a little of what she said.

"That doesn't sound good," Duke whispered to his wife.

"Trust me, you do not want to know the translation," Scarlett whispered back.

"Alright, first Joe to find Eryn, gets a weekend pass!" Flint stated. "GO!"

Joes rushed left and right, running in all directions, yelling out Eryn's name at the top of their lungs.

Colleen moved away from the crowd, holding Rowan, hoping a certain doctor wouldn't follow. "Come on, Rowan. Let's check towards the kennels first."

"Hey, wait up!" Cayden called to them and ran over to them. "I'll go with you."

The entire base had been searching for about an hour with still no sign of the tiny six year old Faireborn. Jaye was frantic, worried beyond belief and crying.

"Allie, don't cry." Flint said gently. "I promise we'll find her safe and sound."

Scarlett and Duke rushed over toward them. "She's not in the suites or the barracks," Scarlett said solemnly, now getting increasingly worried about her goddaughter.

"Oh God!!" Jaye cried out. "We've got to find my baby! If only I could get out of this stupid chair!"

Duke looked at Scarlett sadly.

"Allie, we'll find her," Scarlett said positively.

Flint bent down and held is wife tightly. "I bet she found a good hiding spot." He said to her gently. "I bet--"

"Don't you touch me!!" Jaye started pounding on his chest. "You lost my baby!"

Flint held her tightly, letting all her emotion escape her body, letting the tears of anger leave her system, until she calmed down. "I promise. We'll find her."

Scarlett glanced about. "Anyone else find Eryn?" she asked out loud and in her link communication.

"No, Red!" Gung Ho shouted

"Still looking!" Alpine said, heading for the Mess

"Here Eryn!" Bazooka cried out, looking in a garbage can. "Come on out!"

"Scarlett, this is Sky Dancer," the pilot's voice came from the link. "Sky Strikers have not found Eryn as of yet. Still searching."

From around the corner, Colleen walked at a fast pace, with Rowan, Cayden close behind watching them closely, his face filled with worry.

"Colleen." Cayden said worriedly. "Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!" Colleen replied, continuing to walk toward the Motor Pool. "Mom, Rowan and I are heading for the Motor Pool." She headed toward the building, not even awaiting an answer.

Once they got behind the building, Cayden grabbed Colleen's arm and spun her around to look at him. "What's going on. You look as green as a kid that ate the entire contents of a cookie jar."

"I,I...umm... let me go!" Colleen said, trying to pull away from him. Her face turning pale. She let go of Rowan's hand and pulled on her arm from his tight grasp.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on," Cayden said firmly.

Colleen gulped, staring at his hard features. But stayed silent, not wanting him to know.

Rowan glanced from one to the other, holding her puppy, then a sound came from behind her, making her pivot toward it and she slowly walked over to a large vehicle. She had never seen the enormous military vehicle and her eyes became curious. Slowly she walked over, to the side, and stepped up on the chain, peeking inside and finding a Bear staring at her face, along with one missing Faireborn.

"Are you sick?" Cayden asked.

Colleen stared at him silently, then glanced down to her sister. "Rowan?" she looked around frantically, not spotting her sister. "Rowan!!"

Inside the tank, Eryn motioned for Rowan to come into the vehicle. "Come on, see dis."

"Oh no, we've lost another one." Cayden smacked his head.

Rowan glanced at her sister and fiancé, then climbed in the massive vehicle, sitting next to the little six-year-old. Her blue-green eyes stared at the hazel ones, then looked down at a red button. She pointed to it.

"ROWAN!" Colleen yelled, her face turning paler. "Cay.. she's gone!"

"Should we push it?" Eryn asked Rowan.

Cayden pulled Colleen into a tight hug. "Calm down. We'll find her." Standing only inches away from the Wolverine.

Rowan nodded, then looked at Eryn, and then looked at Brutus, who had a smile on his furry face. Together, the two little girls took Brutus in their hands and pushed the red button with his right bear paw, while smiling at one another.

A roar of the engine sounded and the vehicle jerked forwards, almost running over the engaged couple.

"Cayden" Colleen screamed, pointing to the Wolverine tank passing them by at full speed, with two little heads and two furry heads in the driver's seat.

Cayden got on his wrist com. "Dad, Eryn and Rowan are inside a run away Wolverine!"

"What the hell!" Flint cried out, in the link. "Chase them until I get there!"

Another sound came from the link, followed by more Gaelic cursing and Colleen started running, her face turning paler from fear.

Cayden chased after the run away Wolverine at top speed.

Inside the Wolverine, the girls looked at one another. "Wonder what dis is for," Eryn said pointing at some of the levers.

Rowan shrugged, then her eyes glanced toward the front of the vehicle, where missiles irrupted and hit an empty parked Sky Striker, blowing it to a hundred pieces.

"Hit the dirt!!" Gung Ho yelled. "Cobra attack!!" The Wolverine passing behind him.

"No! Six year old attack!" Ben pointed toward the Wolverine tank with the two girls driving, with the general's daughter and the new medic racing after it.

"They're heading for the Obstacle course!" Cover Girl pointed out, starting to run after the tank. "Get back here!"

Colleen continued to run, Cayden beside her. "Run... go..." she heavily breathed, feeling sicker by the minute. "Save them."

Cayden nodded and ran faster as his father and Duke came from the side.

Eryn tried another lever and lasers began to fire at the obstacle course.

"Eryn" Flint screamed at the top of his lungs, running at full speed. "Shut it off!"

The Wolverine made its way on the course, smashing through the tire obstacle, making them all into flat looking panniecakes.

Rowan stared down at the man in the green mask, staying silent.

Beach Head turned, "Get that thing off my course!" he bellowed.

"Wayne, Rowan and Eryn are inside the wolverine, stop it!" Cover Girl yelled.

"My Daddy's yelwyn sometin." Eryn said. She turned the steering mechanism again and now was driving toward Flint and Duke.

Beach Head started running after the Wolverine, then spotted his daughter straight ahead. "Sammy! Get on the tank! The kids are in it!!"

"ERYN!!" Flint, Duke and Cayden continued to yell, running after the tank. "Push the yellow button!"

"I fink he wants us to push the green button," Eryn told Rowan, their bodies bouncing from the vehicle's vibration.

Rowan nodded and they pushed the green button with Brutus's paw.

A loud noise sounded from above their heads followed by a flash of light from the canon and flew over to a large wooden obstacle, destroying it in seconds, wood flying everywhere!

Beach Head stopped dead in his tracks, seeing his most prized possession destroyed and fainted.

Sammy noticed her father and ran toward him, kneeling besides his fallen body.

"I fink dat was de wong button," Eryn said evenly. "Which one do we try next?"

The Wolverine tank suddenly bumped into something and both girls glanced to their right to see part of a tree fall down.

"ERYN!!" They heard the yells from behind them.

Rowan pointed to a blue button next, but before they could press the button, the Wolverine started to shake up and down constantly. They peeked out at the sides, seeing the tank drive over around ten G. I. Joe Jeeps.

More Joes started chasing the tank. But none could catch it.

The Wolverine tank passed a bunker, where both Scarlett and Jaye paled from the scene in front of them. "ERYN!" they both cried out, as they too started chasing the tank.

"DASH, THER'RE HEADED FOR THE FRONT GATE!" Jaye screamed.

Hearing the his mother's frightened tone, Cayden pushed himself harder, then fell hard on his knees, he jumped back up, and continued to run, ignoring the bleeding.

From inside the rogue Wolverine, the girls gazed at the controls. "Wets push it now," Eryn told Rowan, pointing to another button.

Rowan nodded, and together pushed the blue button with Brutus' paw.

Nearing the run away tank, Flint ran faster, with all his might, speeding passed his son and some other Joes. "Push the yellow button!"

Suddenly, the Wolverine tank roared and more missiles irrupted, blowing up the gate in seconds, creating a large fireball rising in the air, making the girls glance upwards with awe in their features.

Flint dashed faster, throwing himself at the last second, grabbing hold of one of the handles and climbing on top of the tank. He crawled towards the front, and leaned forward, trying to push the yellow button.

"Daddy..." Eryn said in surprise. "How'd you getted on here?"

Flint leaned forward, reaching and pushed the yellow button, causing the Wolverine in an abrupt stop. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Eryn, sweetie. I love you very much, but you got KP Duty for a month." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"But I not do anyting," Eryn exclaimed holding her father tightly.

Duke rushed at the side of the tank, his face white. "Rowan!"

Cayden limped over, with blood running down his leg.

"Oh, please let them be all right," Jaye quietly prayed.

Scarlett wheeled her best friend over, stopping in front of Flint. "Are they all right?"

Flint nodded, holding tightly his daughter. "Yes, all four of them, two girls and two stuffed animals." He climbed out of the Wolverine, holding Eryn in his arms and handing her to his wife.

Jaye hugged her daughter tightly crying soft tears of relief.

Duke was holding onto Rowan as they got out and handed her to her mother. "She's fine."

Scarlett held on to her adoptive daughter. "I'm so happy you are all right," she softly cried.

"We need a medic. Stat!!" Gung Ho hollered, making everyone turn.

"Why?" Duke asked, turning to the marine.

"Beach Head keeps passing out!" Gung Ho answered. "He wakes up, sees his pride and joy gone and he…" He made a noise. "Faints."

"I'll go," Lifeline said, rushing after the heavy gunner.

Scarlett put down her daughter, holding her hand, never letting go. "You all right?"

Rowan nodded, her face looking a little green from the ride.

Jaye kept looking Eryn over making sure she was all right.

Flint kissed his daughter on forehead. "Both you and Rowan are in big trouble! I can't believe you both started the Wolverine!"

"Daddy, we didn't do it." Eryn tried to explain.

"Then who did?" Jaye asked gently.

Duke looked around noticing that his oldest daughter was missing.

"Brutus did," Eryn explained.

Rowan nodded with Eryn, holding on to her stuffed puppy.

Scarlett shook her head. "And who helped Brutus push the button?"

Flint smacked his forehead. "Fine, then all four of you are in trouble!"

Several Joes started laughing.

"Where's Colleen?" Duke asked.

Scarlett looked at him, then glanced around. Finding Joes, but not one with strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes. She also noticed Cayden looking around searching for his fiancée, leaning against the Wolverine, holding on to his leg. "Cayden ,your leg!"

Flint looked over, his face filled with concern, tore his sleeve, rushing to his son, and beginning to wrap the leg for the time being.

Scarlett then glanced back at Duke, opening her mouth to say something, when a movement caught her attention.

Colleen emerged from the Joes, running to Rowan, her face pale, tears streaming down. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her sister, sobbing.

Duke stroked his daughter's hair. "Honey, she's fine."

Colleen softly sobbed. "It's all my fault. She could have gotten hurt, or worse. I should had never let go of her hand."

Scarlett knelt down, next to her daughter. "Colleen, it's alright. You didn't know this may happen." She caressed her daughter's cheek.

Colleen nodded, continuing to hold her sister, who both looked equally pale.

"You both look sick," Scarlett stated with great worry, looking up at her husband, then toward Cayden, before glancing back at her daughters.

Cayden limped over to them. "Come on, let's go check you both out. You look about ready to pass out."

Colleen glanced up from hearing his voice, spotting his injured leg. "Cayden!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Rowan glanced at her mother, leaning against her, staying quiet. She held on to her stomach with one hand, while the other held on to her puppy.

"I'm fine," Cayden lied. "Now let me check you out."

"Rowan, do you have a tummy ache?" Jaye asked the little girl after seeing her holding her belly.

"I'm fine," Colleen lied. "You need to get that cleaned and stitched."

Scarlett glanced down at her daughter. "Rowan?"

Rowan slowly nodded, then leg go of Scarlett's hand and rushed to Colleen, taking hold of her hand.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" Duke asked watching his two daughters.

Scarlett crossed her arms. "Is this about you both not eating?" she asked in concern.

Colleen stepped away from Cayden, holding on to Rowan's hand tightly. "Umm, yes..." She looked down at her sister. "We...well...we… well..."

"We well what?" Duke asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Colleen..." Cayden said worriedly.

Colleen took two more steps back, glancing around her and gulped. "Alright, we have been eating..." She took a deep breath. "During the nights, all night."

Scarlett's jaw dropped. "So you two are the ones who ate your father's five pound gummy bear candy bags!"

"God, no wonder they have stomach aches," Duke stated, smacking his forehead..

"Why did you both do such a thing?" Scarlett asked perplexed.

"I don't know, Mom. Rowan liked them and I started eating them and next thing we know, we ate the whole bag," Colleen explained, looking guilty.

Flint chuckled, rubbing his wife's shoulders. "Remember your addiction?" he whispered in her ear. He then pointed toward his watch.

Duke looked at his watch, shaking his head, knowing he had to head toward Washington. "I'm sorry but I have to leave now." He turned and headed for his office.

Scarlett went to reply to him, when a child's cry shouted a few feet away. She turned to Eryn, but noticed the little girl was asleep.

"Daddy! Don't leave me!" A little girl's voice sounded.

Everyone dropped their jaws, staring down at the little redhead girl, who raced toward the general and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

Duke reached down and picked the little girl up, a tear in his eye. "Baby, I'm not leaving you. I could never leave you. I've just got a meeting to go to in Washington. I'll be back in two days."

Jaye looked at Scarlett and smiled.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it," Cayden whispered, ignoring the throbbing in his leg.

Rowan hugged her father tightly, her arms around his neck, and the tears started trailing down her cheeks, sobbing on his neck. "Dad," she choked out.

Scarlett's own tears trailed down her cheeks, walking over to her husband and daughter and wrapped her arms around them. "Rowan... oh my Rowan," she softly cried.

Rowan turned her tearfully face. "Mum." She reached over and wrapped her one arm around her mother's neck, holding both of them.

Colleen smiled, her own tears starting once again, and her body shook from her soft happy cries. Cayden held her tightly.

Duke wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

Flint smiled down at his wife and now a awake looking confused Eryn, holding Brutus in her arms.

"Hey, Rowan!" Gung Ho cried out, "Now that you can talk, say something!"

Rowan looked at her teary-eyed parents, then everyone else, she turned her head toward the Joes and said, "Oh crap."

Eryn smacked her forehead.


	31. ar tris

The final preparations for the wedding were completed, and in two weeks time, the event of the year had finally arrived. The entire base felt the excitement in the air of the Faireborn-Hauser wedding. The evening before the ceremony, it had been wisely decided by a certain general to celebrate the occasion with a small party with the immediate families and Joe family. Why? Because heads would roll if a certain strawberry-blond long haired Hauser would get a bacherlorette party, not to mention that knowing a certain ex- covert operative agent, the party would also recruit several M.P.'s dancers.

And there was no way on the planet Duke would have that!

The recent weeks had also become quite interesting. Betting pools had been created about how many times the groom would pass out during the ceremony, how many times the bride would pass out during the ceremony, and how many times a certain general will pass out during the ceremony. The General, for the moment, had the lead for the most bets.

Brutus had somehow vanished, and everyone on the base kept searching for the illusive bear. Eryn barely acknowledged that her special friend was missing in action and all had become concerned. Flint however thought that Lady Alison had eaten the poor old stuffed thing and now the bear resided in the puppy's stomach.

Rowan had blossomed from a quiet timid creature to her true self. It was discovered that the child held a secret. During her time at the Children's foster care housing, she had been constantly told that children should never cry, and to keep tears inside. The tears for her beloved parents had never left her eyes, until that moment where she held her new father, thinking he would leave too, and would never return, just like her parents. Duke and Scarlett promised to take Rowan to England during the summer, to see her grandmother and visit her parents at the family tomb.

Both Colleen and Cayden kept themselves busy with work, and finding time for each other. Cayden's research had finally been published in the medical journals, and the young Doctor smiled with pride. Colleen constantly wrote on her famous laptop and new rumors flew around the base on what the young Hauser wrote on the laptop.

During one of those days in her room, Colleen's fingers flew on her laptop, not even venturing out for a meal. This caused one mother to become worried once again, and once her youngest daughter rushed into the living room looking distressed, while Scarlett and her sister Siobhan chatted, it caught their attention.

"Rowan, What wrong?" Scarlett asked gently to her daughter, who rushed immediately at her side.

Rowan looked from her mother to her aunt, then back to her mother.

"Colly's not talking," Rowan answered solemnly, her eyes filled with concern.

Siobhan O' Hara looked at the little girl closely. "Don't worry, darling. She's probably writing." Then turned to her sister. "What is Colleen writing?"

Scarlett smiled. "Your guess is a good as mine. She won't tell anyone about her story, not even Cayden." She then turned her attention to her little redhead. "Stay with us for now Rowan and then we can get ready for the party."

"No, she's not talking! She's not writing either!" Rowan claimed, starting to pull on her mother's hand.

Scarlett grew more concerned, glanced to her sister and her husband, who hand now placed a report down and gazed at her with his own concerned look. She sighed, "Alright, Rowan, let's go and see what's going on with your sister."

Rowan nodded, and pulled her mother off the couch, heading straight into the bedroom. She pointed to the covered figure on the bed, buried underneath a heavy blanket. "See, Mum."

"Colleen?" Scarlett queried, walking over toward the bed, sitting down next to the lump, and touched her daughter's backside. "Honey, are you all right?"

The blanket slightly moved and a muffled, "I'm fine, Mom." Colleen's voice barely mumbled.

"You don't sound fine," Scarlett stated with a slight frown. "Do you want me to call Cayden?"

"No!" Colleen answered alertly, still under the blanket.

Rowan climbed on the bed, and rested next to her sister. "Colly, you sick." The little girl touched the blanket with her hand.

Scarlett glanced at her young daughter. "Rowan, do you know anything about this?"

Rowan pointed to the enormous looking bag empty bag of gummy bears.

Scarlett sighed. "I should had known." She gently took hold of the corner of the blanket and uncovered her daughter, who immediately tried covered back herself. "Colleen!"

"Mom, I'm fine," Colleen insisted.

"Honey, you don't look fine!" Scarlett insisted, glancing down at her daughter's pale features. She then turned to Rowan. "Rosey, tell Daddy to call the doctor."

Rowan nodded, then hugged her sister's curled up form, raced out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Daddy! Mum says call the doctor because Colly ate Brutus!"

"She did _what_?" Duke asked standing up from his oversized chair.

"She ate Brutus, the whole bag," Rowan answered him with wide eyes.

Duke picked up the phone, dialed Cayden's line and told him what Rowan said, then hung up. "Cayden's on his way. Go tell your mother."

Rowan nodded, then rushed back into the bedroom. "Daddy says Cayden is coming." She leaped back on the bed, and snuggled next to her sister.

Scarlett nodded. "Good, maybe he can get your sister to admit what is wrong!"

"Mom..."

"Don't you Mom me, Colleen," Scarlett scolded, her tones filled with worry.

Five minute later Cayden came walking in. "I hear that Colleen ate Brutus. That might explain why he's missing."

"Try one thousand Brutuses!" Scarlett replied, pointing to the empty Gummy Bear bag.

Rowan looked at Cayden. "She ate two bags of Brutuses last night!"

At this statement, a faint groan came from under the covers.

"Her blood sugar must be sky high," Cayden claimed. "Rowan, can you go get my black bag from the living room?"

"Okay!" Rowan said, jumping off from the bed and rushing out of the living room, picking up the black bag. She turned to her father. "Cayden says Colly's sugar is up in the sky." She pointed to the ceiling, then ran back to the bedroom.

Scarlett watched her youngest daughter enter the room. "Colleen, will you please come out from under those covers and let Cayden examine you?"

"No, I'm fine," came the muffled voice from under the covers.

"How bad is the stomach ache?" Cayden asked, sitting down on the bed next to his soon-to-be-wife.

"She won't tell me," Scarlett answered, looking at the young medic.

Rowan sat down next to Cayden. "Pretty bad. She cried in the bathroom this morning."

Another groan came from under the covers.

Cayden pulled out the glucose meter and got it ready to check her sugar level. "I need one of your fingers, Honey."

"Want the middle one?" Colleen grumbled, crawling into a smaller ball under the covers. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Bull –" Cayden started to say but then caught himself because of Rowan. "Manure. Now give me one of your fingers or I'll take Rowan's blood instead." He winked at Rowan so she would know he was only teasing.

"Colleen, please," Scarlett pleaded. "Don't make me bring your father in here."

Rowan gave her finger to Cayden. "Take my blood. I'm not scared. I only had one hundred Brutuses."

"One hundred?" Cayden eyebrows shot up. "How do you know? Did you count?" he asked as he reached under the blanket for her hand.

"I only eat the red ones," Rowan answered him. "Colly gave me all the red ones."

"I see." Cayden shook his head, then turned to the lump. A deep frown began to develop on his face. Slowly, he reached his hand under the covers toward a familiar hand.

From under the covers, Colleen's eyes widened, spotting his hand nearing hers, she quickly moved it underneath herself, and sunk her teeth on his finger.

"OW!!" Cayden pulled out his hand. "Damn it, Colleen! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Rowan dropped her jaw. "You said bad words!" she scolded him with her finger. "And don't yell at my sick sister!"

Scarlett shook her head. "Cayden. I'll leave you two alone, maybe she'll tell you what's wrong." She stood from the bed, taking Rowan's hand in hers and together left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Daddy, Colly eating Cayden now!" Rowan's voice sounded from the living room.

"She's what?" came Duke's confused sounding voice.

Cayden looked down at the lump on the bed. "What's going on, Colleen?"

Under the safety of the blanket, Colleen remained quiet, listening to her mother's voice explaining the situation. She felt guilty for not letting them know the amount of pain she was in, but she didn't want to worry anyone, especially Cayden on the night before the wedding. "I'll be fine, just need a nap," she said softly.

"Let me be the judge of that. Colleen, please. I'm worried about you. Are you having those headaches again?"

The lump stiffened and after a few moments, her head nodded from under the covers.

Cayden dimmed the lights in the room and slowly pulled down the covers. "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" Colleen replied softy, trying to cover herself once again.

Cayden kept a firm hold on the covers. "Where are the pains?"

"Shipwreck and Anchors are in the Mess, or probably causing havoc on the base," Colleen answered, holding on with a strong grip, not wanting him to get a good look of her face.

"You know what I mean. I can't help you if you keep pushing me away!" He would not let go of the covers.

The lump moved and she pushed him off the bed, making him land on the floor in a thud.

"Fine," Cayden said from the floor, sounding hurt. "If you won't let me into your little secret circle, then I guess I know where that puts me." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'll send Doc." He turned to leave.

A short sob escaped from underneath the blanket and the lump curled into a tighter ball.

"What?" Cayden asked trying to sound detached but his hurt came through in his voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Colleen whispered. "It's scaring me."

"Then start by telling me where it hurts." Cayden said gently.

Colleen slowly emerged from underneath the covers, facing him. "Mostly I'm having pains in stomach and head," she informed in a small voice.

"Well your stomach is probably from all those gummy Brutuses," Cayden said walking back over to her. "Your head could be caused by your stomach ache or from nerves."

She held to her stomach. "I guess you're right. I think Rowan and I over did it last night." She then looked into his green eyes. "Fine, I over did it last night."

"No more gummy Brutuses today," Cayden told her. "And take these." He gave her some Tums. "Is Tylenol or Motrin helping with the headaches?"

She nodded, taking the bottle of Tums and resting it on the night table.

"Now, can I test your blood sugar?"

She nodded again, offering her hand. "I am a little nervous," she admitted to him, glancing down to her other hand, which held the engagement ring.

"You know what, Bunny? So am I," Cayden said as he got ready to poke her finger.

"Umm, Cay, sweetie. I just realized something." Colleen slightly blushed. "I don't think my sugar level is high." She pointed to the back, which stated, Sugar Free.

Cayden looked at the bag. "Well, that's good at least." He placed the equipment back in its pouch.

Colleen lay her head back down on the pillow. "Are you really nervous?" she asked him, touching his arm. "I'm more excited then nervous."

"Oh, I'm very excited. I'm not nervous at all about marrying you. I'm more nervous that I'm going to screw up during the ceremony."

"I'm nervous about passing out. Dad said to me Mom fainted three times during their wedding day, but that was because she was going to have two special babies." She grinned at him. "Your Dad fainted too, you know."

Cayden chuckled. "I know. Mom reminds him of that every chance she gets."

"And don't forget your Aunt Nancy taking his beret and making him chase her all around the room. Or Aunt Fallon singing at my parents wedding." Colleen said softly. "Everyone is going to be there tomorrow, both our families..." Her voice trailed off, knowing not _all_ would be there. "You better go and change."

"You mean I can't wear my scrubs to the party?" Cayden asked, feigning hurt.

"Well, you could wear that pink jacket Ben gave you for your birthday," Colleen smiled.

"No. I'll go put on the suit and tie my mommy picked out for me."

Colleen's eyebrows arched. "Your mother still picks out your clothes! I should had known that Cavemen can't even dress themselves!" She rose to a sitting position.

"No, she doesn't usually. But when we went out to buy a new suit because my old one didn't fit anymore, she noticed the one I had planned on picking to try on, and she talked me into purchasing it," Cayden shrugged.

Colleen playfully slapped his stomach. "Hmmm, the old one didn't fit huh? Too many panniecakes, Dr. Faireborn? My recommendation is several months of dieting. Otherwise, you will be pretty slow chasing your wife when she mocks you about your Snoopy Scrubs."

"Actually, it fit around the waist thank you very much." Cayden said haughtily but playfully. "It's around my arms and chest that it didn't fit."

"Oh, really?" Colleen asked, her eyes dancing. "Let me feel for myself." Her hands touched both his arms, moving up and down. "Hmm, they do feel a little bigger. But I felt bigger ones."

"Oh yeah? Whose?" Cayden challenged.

Colleen smiled at him, biting her lower lip. "Sorry, classified information."

"Oh really?" Cayden asked ,then started to tickle her relentlessly. "Spill!"

Colleen burst out laughing. "Stop... or I'll flip you!" she vowed, trying to push his hands away, but her features showed her enjoyment from his touch.

He continued tickling her with one hand while the other pulled her towards him and he kissed her passionately.

Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him downward on the soft mattress and deepening the kiss.

Cayden continued to kiss her as he lay partially on top of her.

Her hands roamed downwards, passed his nape and stopping at his shoulders. A moan escaped from deep within her throat, making his lips press harder against hers.

"We better get ready," Cayden breathed in her ear.

Colleen nodded slowly. "Can we skip the party?" she whispered back, trailing kisses down his neck.

"Mmmm...I wish. But your father would come looking for us," Cayden reminded her.

"But I'm sick." She pouted. She wrapped her arms once again around his neck, and kissed him on the nose. "Besides, I can have a very handsome looking doctor write a note for my excuse."

"No, we have to go. They're throwing this for us."

"I know," Colleen said, then looked at him straight in the eyes. "You really need to fix that funny bone. I think it's broken."

He smiled at her. "Sorry, I guess my nerves are starting to get the best of me too."

"I love you, Caveman." Colleen smiled at him, holding him tighter. "Never forget that."

"Oh, I'll never forget that. And we'll have the rest of our lives to remind each other of our love," Cayden said and kissed her softly just behind her ear.

"Unless my father catches us, then we will have the rest of our lives writing to each from my little room in the convent," Colleen teased, playing with his hair.

"Not if I can help it," Cayden stated, then softly kissed her on the lips.

Colleen felt her world burning from the passion of his lips pressed against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tighter.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from their right, and they broke instantly apart. Their eyes widened, as they slowly looked at that direction.

"EWWWWWW... cooties!!" Rowan and Eryn cried out, staring at the couple, their eyes filled with mischief and each holding two identical digital cameras. The two girls looked at one another and ran out the bedroom, giggling.

Cayden bowed his head and placed it on her chest. "I'm so dead. But I'm not going down without a fight!" he vowed, jumping off the bed and took off after the two little girls.

"Cayden!" Colleen threw the covers off and rushed after her fiancé, who had ventured now in the living room and stood at attention, toward one general, who had two little girls, hiding behind his back.

Scarlett and Siobhan giggled from the couch, watching the scene.

"Why are you chasing the girls?" Duke asked sternly.

"No reason, just playing," Cayden explained, moving toward the two culprits.

"We took picture," Eryn giggled still holding onto Duke's leg for protection.

"Yes, Daddy. We took picture of them kissing," Rowan giggled, holding onto her father's other leg.

Colleen walked over to Cayden and wrapped her arm around his waist. "These two are no counterintelligence material."

Rowan looked at her sister with a curious glance. "How do you two breathe?"

Scarlett and Siobhan roared with laughter from the couch.

"Daddy said frew der ears," Eryn explained. "I asked him dat wast week. When I saw dat on TV."

Duke was trying really hard not to laugh.

Cayden just bowed his head and shook it.

Rowan nodded. "That makes sense. But what about the cooties?"

Colleen started giggling, holding on to her fiancé.

"We need to spray Colly wif da wysol," Eryn said seriously and took Rowan's hand, heading for the linen closet.

"Daddy uses Windex. I saw him!" Rowan replied. "It works better."

They opened the linen closet and took out the Lysol and the Windex.

Scarlett and Siobhan held their stomachs and fell off the couch from the laughter.

"I think my mom and aunt just lost it," Colleen stated, watching the two sisters continue to laugh. Then turned and her mouth widened from the two little girls coming after her with the cleaning supplies.

Cayden was trying really hard not to laugh. "You better run."

"Come here Colly we wanna get the cooties off you," Eryn said as they walked toward the older girl.

Colleen looked at him. "Sure, what a nice man in shinning armor you are!" She headed toward her father, hiding behind his back. "Help your first born, Daddy!"

"Colly! Cooties are bad! Very bad!" Rowan said, starting to spray toward her sister.

"Yeah, they might eat your eyeballs out," Eryn said as she too sprayed at Colleen.

Cayden lost it as he collapsed into a chair laughing.

"Girls..." Duke tried to say as he too was laughing.

Colleen jumped left and right, ducking from the spray. "Okay, okay! I have cooties, and I love them!" She giggled, watching the two girls drop their jaws.

Rowan turned to Eryn. "This case is worse than we thought! I think we need the pliers!"

Scarlett and Siobhan continued to laugh from the floor, especially from the word _pliers_.

"Yeah wets, go find dem," Eryn said rushing off into the other room.

"Oh man," Duke groaned.

"Eryn!" Scarlett called out to the other room. "Uncle Connie has the pliers!" She shot her husband a devilish grin.

Rowan edged closer to her sister, aiming with the Windex. "Take that Cooties! Yo Joe!" She shot several squirts, sending them on Colleen's nightgown.

Colleen grabbed her stomach area. "Oh, you got me..." She closed her eyes, bending over in pretending pain, then fell to her knees, uttering another painful moan. Her eyes glanced at her laughing out of control fiancé. "I love you," she whispered before laying on the floor, not moving.

Eryn came back in the room and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the fallen Colleen then at her brother angrily. "You killed Colly!"

"What?!" Cayden asked her in shock. "No I didn't."

"I...I... killed Colly," Rowan said, taking a few steps toward her sister, who continued to lay on the floor. She kneeled down and shook her sister. "Colly?"

"I think someone's stomachache is all better," Siobhan whispered to her sister.

"Yes, but I'm going to confiscate every bag of gummy bears on the base!" Scarlett whispered back, glancing at her daughter's performance.

Eryn walked over to Colleen and kicked her in the shin. "Wake up, Colly!!"

Colleen remained silent, barely moving. The two girls looked at each other, then at the young woman and then back at each other before glancing at the medical person in the room.

"Cayden, can you fix Colly?" Rowan asked with a sad expression. "I broke her."

Scarlett, Siobhan and Duke all glanced at Cayden, awaiting what he would do, hiding their snickers.

"Well, gee, I don't know. Windex is very powerful," Cayden said and got down on the floor with them.

"Pwease, Cay Cay." Eryn begged, tears starting to show in her eyes.

"Yeah Dr. Cayden, can you fix my daughter?" Duke theatrically cried.

Cayden made a show of doing an exam of the woman that he loved. "I don't know. Maybe I should just give her mouth to mouth."

"You have to give her more cooties to fix her?" Rowan asked, now holding on to her father.

Scarlett and Siobhan settled close to the Windex attacked victim.

"Girls, remember that the Prince woke the Sleeping Beauty and Snow White with a kiss," Scarlett pointed out the two fairy tales.

Colleen remained unconscious, her eyes remaining closed.

"But my brudder is no pwrince. He'd a Caveman. Colly say so," Eryn said holding onto Duke's other leg.

Siobhan smiled. "Well, Rowan can fix that."

Rowan glanced over to her aunt. "How?"

"Remember Rowan, your grandmother is Lady Dorcha of Amble." Siobhan smiled, "You can make Caveman… I mean Cayden into a prince."

"Does she need a sword or something?" Scarlett chuckled. "I can take out the one I keep around for emergencies."

"Hey, I am Lord Cayden Daniel Hart-Burnett-Faireborn remember," Cayden said leaning down to kiss his wife-to-be.

"Yeah and I be Wady Eryn Anne Hart-Burnett-Faireborn," Eryn said haughtily.

"Ian?" Colleen's eyes slowly opened, and she glanced up at the person close to her face. "You're not Ian!"

"No, of course I'm not Ian. Remember I killed him and buried him under the obstacle course," Cayden said seriously. "Don't you remember, darling?"

"Who Ian?" Eryn asked confused.

Duke just shook his head.

"Who's Darling?" Colleen asked bewildered. "I thought that was a character from Lady and The Tramp."

Rowan's eyes widened and her mouth opened but nothing came out.

Scarlett covered her mouth, trying not to let more giggles escape.

"Didn't you know we changed our names. You're Darling and I'm Jim Dear," Cayden informed his fiancée.

Colleen went to reply to his words, but burst out laughing, causing all the adults in the room to laugh along towards the joke.

"They lost it!" Rowan stated and Eryn nodded in agreement.

The door to the suite slowly opened and Flint pushed Jaye in a wheelchair. Both were dressed for the evening. Flint in a black suit and Jaye in an emerald evening gown.

"What are you all doing?" Flint asked bewildered to the group. "We have to be there in five minutes."

Everyone in the suite looked at each other and at the same instant cried out, "Oh crap!" before rushing in all directions to get ready for the party.


	32. aon ar tris

The decorations in the room created an elegant atmosphere. Red roses dominated each corner, creating an indoor summer garden. Each table décor housed a different theme from doctor instruments, to martial arts, to books and writing material. Placed by each seating, a small golden wrapped box contained a gift for each guest.

The guest list for the private party contained members of the G. I. Joe family and the bride and groom's family. Faireborns, Hausers, O'Haras, and Burnetts roamed around, meeting and greeting. Smiles and stories of past years echoed throughout the room, creating a busy beehive of voices.

Cayden and Colleen smiled at the guests while walking into the special party given by them from four of the most important people in their world, their parents.

"Cayden, this is lovely!" Colleen stated, her hand touching her long silk ivory gown that went down to her ankles. Her hair pinned elegantly, created an image of a woman stepping out of a portrait.

"Not as lovely as you, my love," Cayden told her and kissed her on the cheek as he led her, her arm around his, toward the front of the room.

Colleen smiled at him. "Well, you are very dashing tonight." Glancing up and down at his suit. "Hmm…" she mused. "maybe you should had gone with Snoopy Scrubs... more my Cayden."

"Eryn! Rowan!" Scarlett cried out from behind them. "Don't wonder off you two!!"

"We won't, Mum!" Rowan hollered, holding the other girl's hand and running toward Shipwreck, Anchors, Alpine and Bazooka, their identical blue green dresses floating around them.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to let them two hang around those guys," Jaye said to Flint.

"Allie, they'll be fine. I trust those men with my life!" Flint looked down at her beautiful features. "And I trust them with my daughter."

Scarlett giggled. "I think I need to teach the girls some martial arts moves!" she said, heading for their table.

It was obvious that Jaye was still a little worried about it. She had been worrying more and more about her little girl lately. She had not grown anymore and was still the size of a three-year-old.

Two hands wrapped around her eyes, covering them, and a high squeaky voice sounded behind her ear. "Guess, who?"

"Aunt Brody!!" Jaye exclaimed happily.

The two hands left her eyes and a smiling Aunt Brody with a white beard and hair, a purple dress and a red hat smiled down at her. "Aye, Lass! Tis yer Aunt Brody, all the way from Paris!" He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Ye look wonderful, lass!"

Flint grinned at the old man. "Hey there, Aunt B!"

"Lad!" Aunt Brody hugged the warrant officer tightly and kissed him the cheek. Then he turned to the other couple. "Tis good to see you too, lad and lassie!"

Scarlett smiled at the lovable person, embracing him. "We missed you, Aunt Brody."

Aunt Brody had a big grin on his features. "Now, where is the wee one?"

"Eryn, come here and say hi to your Aunt Brody!" Jaye called out.

Eryn came back over still holding Rowan's hand, who seemed to tower over her. Eryn just looked up at her aunt.

"Dumbling!" Aunt Brody bent down and picked up the little girl. "Aunt Brody got you a pony!" Watching the little girl's eyes wide with joy. "But, he was too big for the airplane, so he's back in Scotland, keeping yer Mommy's horse company."

Rowan stared up at the man in the purple dress and red hat, her eyes wide and illusive, then she took a few steps towards her father, taking his hand in hers, and held it tightly.

"I think someone is scared of Aunt Brody," Flint chuckled.

"It's alright, sweetie," Duke told his little girl. "Aunt Brody is very nice and just loves children."

Rowan glanced up to her father. "He's an aunt? But he's a man!"

Scarlett shook her head, and looked up at the ceiling.

Flint burst out laughing. "Rowan, I thought the same thing when I first met Aunt Brody. But trust me, he is one of a kind."

Aunt Brody smiled. "Aye, I'm one of a kind alright!"

"Yeah, he one of de kind." Eryn said, hugging him tightly. "He wuvs me more den sugar and cream. He tells me dat all de time!!"

Cayden pulled Colleen over towards them. "Aunt Brody!" he said happily.

"LAD!!" Aunt Brody shrieked with delight, embracing his nephew while holding on to his great-niece. "I'm so proud of you, lad," he said, tears running down his cheeks.

Flint chuckled and bent down to whisper to his wife's ear. "There he goes, and the ceremony is tomorrow."

"Well, at least he's wearing waterproof mascara this time," Jaye retorted.

Cayden hugged one of his favorite relatives then pulled away. "And this is Colleen, Aunt Brody."

"Hello, Aunt Brody," Colleen smiled politely toward the old gentleman.

Aunt Brody took the young woman's hand in his and smiled. "You, young lady, must be the most beautiful creature in this room." Then he smiled towards his great-nephew. "How did you manage to catch him?"

Colleen smiled, her eyes shining. "I flipped his heart."

Aunt Brody irrupted with laughter, hugging the young woman. "Welcome to the family, lass. But ye were always family."

"Thank you, Aunt Brody," Colleen smiled, her cheeks pink.

A hand reached on Scarlett's shoulder making her gasp, and with one swift move, flipped over her shoulder the man, landing him on the floor. "Brian!"

"Hi, Sis!" Brian laughed from the floor. "I knew that was going to happen." He glanced at Duke. "Good to see you, Con! We got the shovels ready if you want to use them now."

Scarlett arched an eyebrow toward her husband. "Shovels? Are you planning what I think you're planning, Hauser?"

"Who me?" Duke asked innocently.

"Yeah, you!" Scarlett countered, crossing her arms in front of her and sent him an stern look.

"Well, I better go back to my table. Shawn and Frank are deciding the obstacle course or besides the kennel area." Brian snickered. He then stood up and smiled at his niece. "There you are!" He hugged her tightly. "Ian misses you very much."

Colleen giggled. "Tell him I miss him too, Uncle Brian." She returned his tight embrace .She then turned toward her fiancé. "This is Cayden."

Brian let go of his niece and walked over to the taller man, staring him straight in the eyes. "So, you are Cayden? Do you know some martial arts?"

"Some, why?" Cayden asked.

Jaye looked up at her husband.

Brian patted the man on the back. "You... poor ...poor… man." He shook his head slowly, looking down at the ground, then back at him. Then shook it again, leaving towards the table.

Colleen giggled watching Cayden's face pale.

"Boys! He only knows _some_!" Brian almost shouted toward his brothers, sister-in-laws and sister.

"That poor...poor... man!" They all replied at the same time.

Scarlett turned her head and started banging it against Duke's shoulder. "I...don't...want... to...even... know...what... they...have... planned." Recalling the teasing and the taunting her brothers had done to her husband before they were married.

"Hey, I had to go through it, so does he," Duke said.

Suddenly, there was a peck on Jaye's cheek and she turned to see her elderly father there. "Daddy."

"It be good to see ye lassie, with so much color to yer cheeks." Robert Burnett said.

"Da!" Flint greeted his father in law, shaking his hand.

"Papa!!" Eryn screamed excitedly trying to get down from Aunt Brody's arms.

Aunt Brody slowly bent down and let his great-niece loose. "Easy lassie, yer Aunt Brody is old enough to be a mummy!"

Rowan's eyes widened even more and she hid behind Duke.

Eryn ran into her grandfather's arms. "Papa, me got a new friend." She pointed over by Duke.

"I see, lassie. What be her name?" Robert asked.

"Rosey Posey." Eryn said seriously

Scarlett smiled at her daughter. "Rowan. this is Cayden's grandfather. Lord Robert Burnett."

Rowan glanced at her mother, then father, then sister, then best friend and finally at Robert. She slowly emerged from behind Duke, walked up to the elderly man and curtsied. "It is great pleasure to meet you, Lord Burnett. I'm Rowan O'Leary, granddaughter of Lady Dorcha of Amble."

"I know of yer grandmother, lassie." Robert said, caressing the little girl's cheek.

Rowan looked up at him. "She knows you too."

Colleen smiled at her sister, watching her blossoming more and more each day. She leaned against Cayden, laying her head on his shoulder.

Cayden hugged her close. "Hi, Grandda."

Robert placed little Eryn in her father's arms. "I wuv you, Daddy!!" Eryn said hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations, Cayden," Robert said, hugging him then looked at Colleen. "Ye are very beautiful, lassie."

"Thank you, Uncle Robert," Colleen smiled, wrapping her arms around the older gentleman. "I've missed you."

Jaye smiled at them.

"Daddy, I want some cake," Eryn said to Flint. "Cake, cake, cake." This caused everyone to chuckle.

"Sorry, honey. Cake later, promise!" Flint said to his daughter. Then he felt his beret fly off his head and more chuckles surrounded them. He did not have to turn and look who it was. "NANCY!"

Nancy Faireborn-Armbruster laughed. "Hi, Dashie!" She then quickly rushed to Cayden and Colleen, hugged them, then turned and waved. "Bye, Dashie!"

"Get back here!" Flint yelled, watching her run towards his other sister Brenna and her children. "She never changes! NEVER!"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be Nancy if she did," Jaye laughed.

"Can I wear your berway, Daddy?" Eryn asked.

Flint set down his daughter. "Eryn, go with Rowan and sic your Aunt Nancy!"

Rowan giggled, grabbing the other girl's hand and ran after the longhaired brown eyed aunt, who ran away from the little girls giggling.

"Get back here you evil plastic thing Queen!! they hollered.

Scarlett shook her head, then swallowed a giggle watching a shadow behind her husband edge closer.

"Conrad! Tarantula on your head!" A woman's voice shouted next to Duke.

Duke ducked. "What?! Where?!"

Colleen burst out laughing. "That got him, Aunt Fallon!" She rushed over and hugged her aunt. "Where is Aunt Gracie?"

Fallon Falcone smiled at her niece, hugging her in a strong embrace. "She's somewhere around here. I think chasing some Joes away from Hannah, or vise versa."

"Hannah is like her Uncle Vin, huh?" Scarlett giggled, glancing toward the thirty three year old niece.

"She's worse!" Fallon grinned, then smiled at Cayden. "Welcome to the family, Cayden."

"Thank you," Cayden said smiling at the older woman.

"There's my granddaughter!" Julie Falcone said, pushing her husband in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Grams!" Colleen embraced the old woman, then smiled down at her grandfather. "Hello, Grandpa!"

"Eh??" George Falcone said, his head leaning toward his granddaughter.

Julie Falcone leaned down to her husband's ear. "COLLEEN SAYS HELLO!"

"What? I don't want to run in the meadow!" George Falcone replied seriously.

Julie shook her head. "Never mind him. He forgot his hearing aid, again!" She observed Colleen. "Colleen Katherine Hauser! You are thin as a March twig! Conrad! Don't you feed your daughter?"

Scarlett giggled, watching her husband's features.

"Of course I do, Mom. She just hasn't had much of an appetite lately," Duke defended.

Cayden chuckled, holding his love closer.

Jaye looked up at her husband who had that sad look in his eyes. "You know honey, your parents are here, even if you can't see them."

Flint bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks, honey," he said, watching his sister chase his daughter and her best friend while they were holding two evil plastic things. "Looks like Nancy struck again."

Julie Falcone shook her head. "Well, with the way you cook, Dear. No one can have much of an appetite!"

Everyone laughed at the general's expense.

Scarlett nodded toward her daughter. "Well, of course her appetite is gone! She's been eating five pound bags of Gummy Bears all night for weeks!"

Colleen blushed, taking a few steps backwards. "Umm...I... think it's time to sit at the table?" she inquired hopefully.

"Chicken," Cayden teased her with a whisper.

Colleen gaped at her fiancé. "Want me to flip you?"

Scarlett shook her head, feeling her husband's arm around her shoulder. Then noticed her little redhead run around the room holding an evil plastic thing. "Rowan! Come here for a moment!"

Rowan turned with a large grin on her face, showing her mother the new present. She rushed over excitedly, with her best friend close behind. She held up a reddish haired, blue eyed doll with a blue flowery dress. "Mum! Look! Her name is Emily! And she's from England, just like me!"

"She's beautiful darling, we have to thank Aunt Nancy together," Scarlett smiled, then took hold of the little girl's hand. "Mom, Dad. I want you two to meet Rowan." She looked down at her daughter. "It's Grams from the phone."

Julie kneeled down. "Well, hello there, Rowan. You are quite pretty. Do you love horses?"

Rowan nodded, smiling. Her blue green eyes, matching her dress.

"Well, then when your Mommy and Daddy bring you to the farm this summer, you are going to have your own horse to ride," Julie smiled.

Rowan hugged the old woman with all her might. "Thank you, Grams!" She then looked over towards her grandfather. "Grandda, your chair is the same as Aunt Allie's!"

"What's back in the alley?" Mr. Falcone asked smiling down at the little girl.

"Shipwreck says dead bodies!" Rowan smiled up at him.

Flint slapped his forehead, shaking his head. He began wheeling Jaye towards the table. "Shipwreck is going to be one of those dead bodies soon!"

Julie burst out laughing. "We'll see you all later." She then embraced her son and daughter-in-law. Her eyes growing soft. "He's here, I can feel it, watching over her." she choked down a sob.

Scarlett sniffled. "I know." She held her tight, her tears that were been fighting back, slowly trailing down.

"What is she talking about?" Duke asked his wife.

Scarlett stared at him in surprise, then shook her head. She took Rowan's hand in hers, and headed for the table. While the Falcones ventured toward the next table, sitting with their children and grandchildren.

Colleen touched her stomach. "I think the green Brutus is beating up the blue one," she mumbled.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Cayden said softly.

"What?" Duke asked, his hands in the air.

Colleen linked one of her arms through her fiancé's and the other through her father's. "I must be one lucky girl, to have two men that love her very much."

They all began to head for the table.

"Tarantula, two o'clock!" Fallon's voice shouted near her brother.

Duke ducked. "Fallon, you are going to be dead before the night is out."

The entire table laughed, watching him threatened his sister.

"Dad!" Colleen looked at him. "Are you feeling all right? Maybe Cayden needs to examine you."

"Her and those stupid spiders," Duke growled.

"Well, Mom told me that you were the one who purchased Mocha in the first place," Colleen pointed out, while they arrived at the table.

Rowan and Eryn had seated themselves between Scarlett and Jaye and were playing with their new dolls. Eryn's doll had blond hair and hazel eyes. At the moment, the dolls were pretending to drink from the glasses.

"Yeah, well I did it as a practical joke on Gracie," Duke mumbled.

Cayden pulled out a chair for Colleen.

"Aunt Gracie must be loving it now, Dad!" Colleen replied, glancing at her other aunt as she sat down in the chair.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Duke asked as he sat down next to his wife.

Scarlett turned to him. "At the moment we are talking about tea parties." She gestured toward the two little girls who were both enjoying playing with their new dolls.

"Our little Rowan sure is blossoming," he said with a sad smile as he remembered his twins playing together at Rowan's age.

Scarlett took his scared hand in her own, squeezing it gently. She looked at him, her eyes growing soft. "Thank you Con, for our little girl." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"COOTIES! Get the Windex!" Both Rowan and Eryn shouted.

Flint chuckled. "Oh, yeah... here's more cooties." He turned, wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately.

"Windex!" Both Rowan and Eryn shouted again, now covering their doll's eyes.

Jaye could feel her husband's need. It had been a year since they were together intimately. That would have to change.

"And here's some more!" Cayden called out and kissed Colleen passionately.

"Rosey Posey, I don't fink dere is enough Wysol and Windex here for all of dese cooties," Eryn said, shaking her head, not understanding the adults.

Rowan nodded. "I think we need the pliers and the butter knives! All of them!"

Colleen felt the teasing of his lips against hers, before voices shouted everywhere.

"NO KISSING TIL AFTER THE WEDDING!!"

Cayden chuckled. "This is going to be a long night."

Colleen giggled. "I think it is. And I can't sneak in your suite tonight either." Watching her father's face closely. "The bad luck thing, you know."

Someone suddenly took the microphone and made kissing sounds in it, causing roars of laughter, while waiters brought out the first course. Then half an hour later, the main course was served. The entire menu had been arranged by Jaye, who looked proud at her choosing, though Flint kept turning green.

Scarlett cut Rowan's and Eryn's chicken and made sure the girls were eating their meals. She kept a close eye on her daughter, who kept playing with her own chicken and kept managing to sneak some of the food on her plate to her fiancé's every time the young man looked to where someone kept getting his attention. She then glanced at her husband, who kept looking at his own dish with his crystal blue eyes. She then glanced down at her right hand, looking at the thin gold bracelet, which held a gold charm of a heart. The last gift from her beloved son. She took Duke's hand in hers again. "He's here you know, watching out for her, just like he used too."

"I know," Duke said softly. "I just can't get him out of my mind tonight. Remember he kept telling her that when she was going to marry he was going to kidnap her the night before the wedding so that no one else could have her but him?"

"I remember," Scarlett replied gently. "I also remember that he said he would put fire ants in her wedding bed. Not to mention scorpions, spiders and frogs."

"Well I bought some plastic ones for that," Duke smiled. "Since he can't be here to do it, I will do it for him."

Scarlett smiled. "Can I put the scorpion in Cayden's pillow?" she leaned her head against his shoulder, watching her daughter and future son-in-law whispering to one other, then her gaze drifted toward the younger Joes sitting in the next table across from theirs, spotting Sky Dancer playing with her locket. "I wish I could help her heart."

"I know. But I don't know what to do for her," Duke said softly.

Scarlett smiled. "I know it will take time, but maybe taking her to the farm with us when Colleen and Cayden are on the honeymoon? Kimmy will be there too, so she won't be alone."

"COOTIES!!" came from next to them.

"I love cooties!" Flint said, kissing his wife.

Scarlett turned to Duke. "Ready for some revenge? 1...2...3..."

"Get a room!" Both of them shouted at their best friends.

Jaye looked at him and grinned. "Maybe we will later."

"Oh Mom, that's way too much information. Is that why you wanted me to keep Eryn tonight?" Cayden groaned.

"It sure is!" Flint chuckled, then looked at his daughter. "Honey, where is that bear? I kept looking for him all afternoon and can't find him!"

Eryn shrugged. "He safe." Glancing at the trace of a fuzzy brown limb sticking out of Jaye's wheel chair bag.

Colleen looked at Cayden. "Can I have some bears to eat?"

"No, I told you no more today," Cayden said. "You need to eat something that has some nutritional value to it."

"But I did." Colleen pointed down at her plate, where most of the food had vanished.

"She did not!" Scarlett stated. "She put all her food on your plate Cayden, while you were not looking!"

"Mom!" Colleen gaped, then turned to Cayden with a guilty smile. "Heh..he.."

"Alright, Colleen." Cayden said shaking his head. "If you didn't like what was served. What would you rather have?"

"Gummy Bears!" Colleen answered seriously, making everyone in the table shake their heads.

Rowan looked at her mother. "Can I have the red ones?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Sorry, Rosey, but even Colleen is not having them."

Flint chuckled, while the desert was placed in front of him. He glanced to his best friend. "Shall we do the you know what now?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah, I think we should."

Flint grinned, then stood up, walking around his wife's chair. He glanced down at her features. "Ready, you crazy Scottish woman, you?"

Jaye smiled up at her husband. "Of course I am, farm boy."

Flint bent and down and kissed her gently on the lips, while a chorus of cooties and get a damn room! shot though the air. He went to reply when he felt something poking him on his stomach. Glancing down, he spotted a paw, sticking out from the back of the chair.

"What the Devil?" he uttered, stunned, taking out one missing bear. "Eryn! I found Brutus!"

Eryn got up and took the bear then put him back in the bag. "He need to stay der."

"Why?" Flint asked her curiously. "So he won't get lost again?"

"No Brutus will make mommy all better," Eryn said nodding her head. "He always made me all better."

"Alright, sweetheart." Flint smiled at his daughter, bending down to kiss her cheek. He then wheeled Jaye at the middle area of the room, where the dessert table had been set up.

Scarlett smiled at her husband, while he offered his arm, and they walked over where the soon to be in-laws stood.

Duke stood next to his wife and smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

Jaye smiled up at her husband reassuringly. A light started to twinkle in her eyes that he had not seen in a long time.

Colleen looked at Cayden puzzled wondering what their parents had up their sleeve.

Flint cleared his throat toward the room, which was filled with millions of conversations going instantaneously and barely even acknowledged the warrant officer. "AHEM!" Still nothing. He shook his head, then walked over and grabbed the microphone. "Excuse me."

He waited, but the entire room continued to talk. "May I have your attention please?" Still nothing. He glanced over to the others and then shrugged. Then, with a deep breath, he yelled into the microphone. "Duke found out about last week's tapes!"

That got everyone's attention, and the entire room became silent. "Well, at least now I know how to get your attentions!" Flint said, with the grin.

"And knowing is half the battle!" Gung Ho hollered, making the entire room burst into laughter.

"Funny. Anyway. We all know we are here for a special reason," Flint continued.

"What? To find your beret? That's easy! My wife has it!" Ace shouted, then kissed Nancy passionately.

Flint shook his head. "Funny, Ace. But I'm talking about tomorrow's special union on two special people. Bert and Ernie... I mean Cayleen and Colman... I mean..."

The entire room burst into laughter.

"It's Cayden and Colleen ,dear." Jaye said with a bright smile.

Flint nodded. "Right, Caveman and Funny Bunny," he said, "Well... I want to say how proud I am of both of them. They showed strength, love and above all, friendship throughout their journey. But, let's not go to speeches tonight." The room laughed. He turned and smiled at the couple. "Come up here you two."

Cayden helped Colleen stand and walk towards their parents.

"Your Mom and I have something special to give to the both of you." Flint smiled with great pride. He took out an envelope and handed it to his son. "This is from the both of us."

Cayden opened the envelope and looked at it then at his parents in surprise.

Flint and Jaye smiled, watching his surprised face, not expecting the gift.

Colleen touched his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Our own land on clan land," Cayden said in shock.

"Colleen, I wanted to give you this. It's something new for you to wear tomorrow," Jaye said, and handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

Colleen looked down at the wrapped box in surprise, the similar face of the man she loved. Carefully opening the box, she gasped revealing a gold bracelet with horses dangling around it. "It's beautiful! Thank you. Thank you very much." She rushed over and hugged them both with tears in her eyes.

Cayden too went over and hugged them.

Duke cleared his throat.

Scarlett smiled and pushed him forward, causing chuckles from the crowd. "Tongue tied, Conrad?"

Duke gave his wife a playful scowl then turned to the couple. "As you all know I wasn't the biggest supporter of this...ummm...union. But I've come to my senses and welcome young Cayden into the family with open arms. Your Mother and I wanted to give you something special." He handed Colleen an envelope.

Colleen glanced down at the envelope and smiled at her father. "Is it KP Duty for life?" The question caused the entire room to laugh. With a warm smile, she gently opened the envelope and her mouth dropped. "Oh my... Oh my..."

"Lions, and Tigers and Cobras, Oh my!" the entire room shouted with laughter.

A giggle rose to her throat, then she glanced towards her parents with a bright smile, and then toward Cayden. "They...they gave us the large suite at the back of the base." She took out the key and showed everyone.

"Grandpa Clay's old suite?" Cayden asked in shock.

"I hope he still not living in it!" Shipwreck shouted, causing more laughter. "Then you'll have a roomie!"

"WRECK!" General Hawk growled from behind the sailor, smacking him on the head. "Five years KP!"

Colleen and Cayden hugged both Scarlett and Duke while thanking them.

Scarlett wiped the tear from her face. "And these are from me." She handed both her daughter and her future son-in-law two wrapped presents.

The couple looked down at the elegant Irish gift wrapped boxed and opened them together.

Colleen burst into tears, picking up the same necklace that her father had given her mother for their weddings. She rushed to her mother and embraced her tight.

"I love you, sweetheart," Scarlett murmured, hugging her daughter.

Cayden unwrapped his gift and saw two antique cuff links. "Wow these are great."

Scarlett smiled at him. "They belonged to my grandfather, to my father, then to blondie and now to you."

"I will treasure them, always," Cayden said honestly, then hugged his soon to be mother-in-law.

Another throat cleared and everyone turned toward General Hawk, who walked slowly up to the couple and the parents. "The Joes and I also have a present for you all." He turned and faced his men. "Alright, hit it men!"

"Honeymoon trip to Greece! With no Windex!" the room shouted.

Hawk grinned. "And one month leave for each of you." He hugged them both. "You made this Joe grandfather very proud!"

Cayden smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Grandpa Clay."

"Thank you, Uncle Clayton!" Colleen hugged him afterwards.

Flint cleared his throat. "Well, now that is done. How about some dancing?" He grabbed his wife's wheelchair and headed out to the floor. "Let makes some wheelies!"

Slow music began to play and other couples and Joes took the warrant officer's lead.

Duke led Scarlett out on the dance floor followed by Cayden and Colleen.

Colleen wrapped her arms around Cayden, swaying slowly to the beat. "Well, Caveman, tomorrow this time, you and I are going to be man and wife." She looked up at his handsome features.

"Oh yeah and we will be dancing as man and wife," Cayden said softly.

Colleen smiled watching their parents dance together. "Look at them. They are so happy." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just like us."

"It's good to see our Mothers smiling again," Cayden said.

Colleen smiled. "I know and our fathers too."

"Yeah, I know." Cayden said then reached into his pocket with one if his hands and pulled out a black velveteen box. "This is for you."

"Cayden!" Colleen gasped, taking the little box in her hand, she stopped dancing and opened it, her eyes tearing at the two Celtic heart crossed earrings. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to lose balance and both fell to the ground. "I love them! I love you."

Cayden chuckled and held her to him tightly. "I'm glad you love them."

"Hey, you two! Are you going to be on the floor all night?" Flint chuckled, staring down at them.

They laughed, standing back up and smiled towards him, then began dancing once again.

Flint smiled, then glanced over to the table watching his daughter watching them. "Come here, Munchkin and dance with me and Mommy!"

Eryn squealed and ran off toward her father at top speed.

"You too, Rowan. Come on." Duke said, smiling.

Rowan's face brightened with a large grin that went to her ears. She gently put down her doll on the chair and rushed over to her parents. She hugged them both. "I love you."

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears. "We love you too, sweetheart."

"Daddy is Mommy gonna walk again?" Eryn asked as Flint walked her over to her mother.

"You bet, Darling. Just you wait. It may take time, but she will," Flint picked her up and settled her on Jaye's lap, and then danced with them both.

Scarlett held on to Rowan hand and her husband's. She smiled at both of them, then at her best friends and then at her daughter with her soon to be son-in-law. She glanced around the room, watching Joes dance, talk and enjoy themselves. She spotted Sky Dancer with Kimmy and Ben. Turning to her husband, she whispered, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Duke asked.

"I want to give Sky Dancer something," Scarlett answered, sending him a reassured smile.

"Okay," Duke said and took both of his younger daughter's hands and started to dance with her again.

Scarlett kissed him on the cheek and then kissed Rowan on her head. She walked over toward the air pilot's table and sat down in an empty chair.

"Hi, Scarlett." Sky Dancer greeted, smiling at the other woman. "This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, Reena and I are all ready for tomorrow," Ben said nervously.

Scarlett smiled at the younger version of Lifeline. "You'll do fine as Best Man," she reassured him.

"Come on, let's dance!" Kimmy said, her dark eyes matching her dark dress, pulling Ben onto the dance floor, while the other two women laughed.

Scarlett turned towards the air pilot. "You don't have to sit here. You know you can dance." She pulled a lock of loose hair from the young woman's face.

"I know." Sky Dancer replied, looking downwards, playing with the locket.

"He's here you know. In our hearts," Scarlett replied softly. "He's watching, his sister, his family and you."

Sky Dancer felt tears try to escape but she shut them in, not allowing them to escape.

"Reena, we both have the same wish to have Jeffrey here with us tonight," Scarlett murmured, gently taking off the gold bracelet from her wrist. She gently placed it in Sky Dancer's palm and closed it. "That was Jeffrey's last present to me, for my birthday, before he left my world. I want you to have it."

Sky Dancer slowly opened her palm, the tears floated down her cheeks. She turned and wrapped her arms around Scarlett, holding her tightly, not letting go.

Scarlett kissed her forehead. "We all love you, never forget that." She returned the tight hold. Her own tears threatening to escape. She slowly let go of the young woman and stood up. "Now, our Maid of Honor, is all ready."

"Thank you, Shana."

Scarlett nodded with a smile, turned and headed toward the table, sitting down and watching her husband dance with their little daughter. A tear escaped, trailing down her cheek, her heart missing her darling boy, knowing that she would never see him on his own special occasion. She lowered her head on the table, softly weeping, but in mere moment felt a gentle weight on her lap. Her head slowly rose and saw the two brown eyes of one wolf dog. Wolfie.

The dog whined, then turned its head toward the back door of the room.

Scarlett's heart pounded faster, and she slowly rose from the chair. She noticed two shadows by the entrance looking in. Then, a wheelchair with a silhouette slowly rolled inside. Her heart jumped, spotting the man in it. A man she knew for over several decades, a best friend, Snake Eyes.

The second silhouette took a step forward, and her heart skipped one, no two—no three beats. Her eyes widened spotting the two black boots, then traveled upwards to the green pants, to the broad chest and shoulders in the beige shirt, then to the face, almost identical to her husband's, and the short blond hair, that made her gasp for air.

She took a step forwards, toward the one person she thought she would never see ever again. Her son. Her heart raced, her mind whirled and her voice filled the room. "JEFFREY!" before she collapsed on the floor.

"Shana!!" Duke exclaimed and rushed toward the woman he loved. "CAYDEN!!"

Cayden turned and saw Scarlett collapsed and he too rushed over.

Colleen ran toward her mother, her heart beating. "What happened?" Taking her little sister's hand in hers.

"Dash..." Jaye breathed and pointed toward the doorway.

"What?" Flint glanced and spotted Scarlett on the floor. "What in the world!" He began wheeling his wife towards the group.

Cayden started to try to revive Scarlett.

Duke stood up to get some water when he spotted his son and dropped the glass on the floor.

Scarlett began to stir awake, her mind trying to battle through the illusions and the reality.

"Conrad?" Flint cried out toward his friend, watching him pale into a ghostly white color.

Colleen looked down at her Mother, her features in deep worry.

"Holy Cow!" Gung Ho cried out, but no-one paid attention.

The long believed deceased Jeffrey Hauser walked over to his father and hugged him tightly.

Duke started crying and held his son tightly.

"Dash..." Jaye said softly.

"Al..Al..Al,.." Flint stuttered, holding on to her shoulders tightly.

Colleen's entire body started to tremble, tears floating down her cheeks, and a sob escaped her throat, watching her brother hold their father.

"Cole," Jeffrey said, turning to see her tearful face, his eyes growing soft and walked over to his twin.

Colleen wrapped her arms around her brother and held him close. "Jeff." She sobbed against his chest.

Rowan looked up at them in confusion. She felt someone's hand in hers and turned to see Eryn.

"Who dat?" Eryn asked softly.

Rowan shrugged, still glancing at her sister, getting concerned and then glanced at her mother, who still had not waken. "I don't know." But she was certainly gazing at him, knowing he looked familiar, yet, somehow different.

Colleen let go of her brother. "You're alive!" she cried out with joy.

"Yeah. I lost myself for a while but I'm back," Jeff said.

Colleen hugged him tightly again, then glanced down at her mother. "Cay? Dad?"

Duke looked up at his daughter, then patted gently his wife's cheek, trying to revive her, his heart pounding in his chest.

Scarlett's head slowly moved back and forth, and her eyes slightly opened towards his featured. "Conrad... I saw my Jeff... it was a dream." She closed her eyes, shutting the tears inside.

"No, Baby. He's here. He's really here," Duke said, crying softly.

Scarlett's eyes widened, then closed for a second and she rose slightly, holding on to her husband's arms for support. She went to say something but only a sob escaped.

Jeffrey knelt down on the floor next to his mother. "Hi Momma."

"Jeffrey, my Jeffrey," Scarlett softly cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and held him close, never letting go, softly unleashing all the tears from her eyes, but not from sorrow, only from happiness.

"Dey must not wike him, Rosey. Why else would dey cry?" Eryn said confused.

Rowan nodded, now watching other Joes circle around them, some with tears and other rushing to the strange looking man in the wheelchair. She walked towards her mother, her heart filled with concern and knelt down beside her, gently wrapping her arms around her crying body.

Scarlett's tears slowly dwindled, looked down at her daughter. "It's all right, Rowan," she said, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "This is Jeffrey, from the pictures." She turned to her son. "Jeff, this is Rowan, your sister."

"She looks older than three, Mom. Or have I been gone longer then that?" Cayden asked, reaching out and cupping Rowan's cheek.

"I'm seven!" Rowan stated in her serious voice. "I came to live with Mum, Dad and Colly."

Scarlett giggled. "Rowan is special to us, Jeff." Kissing him on the cheek.

Colleen knelt down next to them, and into Cayden's arms. She glanced around her, watching all her family and friends, then, she spotted someone special in her bother's world, emerging from the crowd. Her best friend's face, with tears racing down her cheeks.

"Where's Reena?" Jeff asked, standing up and looking around. Finally he locked eyes with her. A bright smile graced his face and he ran to her, grabbing her up and spinning her around as he hugged her.

Sky Dancer held him tightly, the whole room spun around, but her heart soared. "Jeff!" she sobbed against his shoulder. Her tears running down her cheeks on to his Joe uniform.

Jeff stopped spinning her and looked into her eyes.

Sky Dancer held him closer, her heart pounding with each breath she took. Her hand slowly rose and touched his blond hair, making sure that this was her love, her world, standing before her.

Jeff leaned forward slightly and kissed her.

Colleen snuggled closer to Cayden, then turned her own face and kissed him passionately.

"NO KISSING TILL-- OH WHAT THE HECK!" the room shouted.

"I'm jealous." Flint bent down and kissed his wife, deeply and longingly.

Scarlett turned to Duke. "I told you he was not dead. You Joe men never listen to your wives." She wrapped her arms around him.

Instead of saying anything, Duke kissed his wife.

"EWWWW...COOTIES!!" both girls yelled.

Aunt Brody leaned down and kissed Eryn and Rowan on their cheeks. "We love cooties!"

Wolfie slowly came to Scarlett nudging her with his nose, breaking the couple's kiss.

Scarlett looked down at the wolf-dog. "Good boy, Wolfie. You brought him home." She then turned and looked at her long time friend in the wheelchair. She rose to her feet, walked over toward the masked man and embraced him. "Thank you for bringing my son home," she cried on his shoulder. "Thank you, Snake Eyes."

Snake Eyes signed, "We were both lost, not knowing who we were, your daughter brought us home."

Scarlett looked at him curiously. "Colleen? How?" she asked him gently, her eyes never leaving his mask.

Snake Eyes simply pointed at his head.

She titled her head, trying to unravel the meaning, then she looked toward her daughter, and then back to her friend. "The headaches! Colleen's headaches!"

"It forced back his memories and then he brought me back," Snake Eyes signed.

"The twin connection." Scarlett put two and two together. "That must had been it." Remembering the times her daughter's headaches started three years ago, and the ones most recently, especially the last one. She stood up, and wheeled him inside. "You my friend, have a party to attend."

Everyone cheered and celebrated two special occasions.

An hour passed when "I'm too Sexy" thundered in the room and Sammy with Spades started doing their special dance, where the entire room whistled. But sadly, they only made it at taking off their shirts because of one angry looking Beach Head chased them out of the room, threatening several punishments and transfers.

The party soon dispersed and everyone walked back toward the barracks. Colleen linked to Cayden, Flint wheeling his wife and sleeping daughter, Jeffrey linked with Sky Dancer and Scarlett, who linked to Duke and he held Rowan in his arms.

Saying goodnight, the warrant officer headed for their suite, opening the door and wheeling his wife to the bedroom. He walked toward the other room, leaving his wife alone with their daughter for a moment, while getting clothes ready for Eryn.

Jaye laid Eryn down on hers and Flint's bed with Brutus for a minute while she went into the bathroom. When she came back out Cayden had already left with Eryn and Flint was in the room getting ready for bed. Jaye hurried up and did what she could to get ready and Flint helped her with the rest then put her in bed. Jaye laid her head down. "Dash, there is something in my pillow. She reached inside and pulled out the very old stuffed bear. "Dash, look."

"Well, I'll be damned," was the only thing the warrant officer could say, shaking his head, then began kissing his wife passionately.


	33. dà ar tris

The Celtic music played softly, filling the entire room with its sound, embracing it with its powerful melody and never letting it go. Flowers dominated the room, a colorful variety of roses, which held a special meaning for the special event that would take place in only a few moments. Guests and Joes filled the rows, not an empty seat remained, awaiting for the special union of Cayden Daniel Faireborn and Colleen Katherine Hauser to become man and wife.

Already, the joyful sobs of Aunt Brody could be heard in the room and people glanced at the man who wore a golden gown with a string of pearls and with matching earrings. His enormous white hat with a stuffed dove completed his outfit. His arms wrapped around General Hawk, staining the man's uniform with the mascara from the large droplets of tears.

Cayden stood at the altar, ready and his features showed it. His heart pumped nervously, hoping that he would not make a mistake during the ceremony. He turned and noticed Father O' Malley sending the groom a reassured smile. Looking around the room, he spotted the white and red decorations, from the white ribbons attached to each chair, to the red and white flowers attached to each side of each row, and the white carpet that would bring his part of the world to him, making it whole.

The wedding party stood in the back of the room, by the entrance, awaiting the wedding march to begin and their cues to start down the aisle. And in a heartbeat, the music changed melody, marking the start of the wedding march. All of the guests smiled and a few tears begun trailing down the cheeks of several relatives, including a certain Lord from Scotland.

Four year old Patrick O' Hara walked slowly down the aisle, glancing at all the faces nervously while holding a special white pillow, which held two Celtic wedding rings. But as the little O'Hara walked close to the middle, he stopped dead in his tracks, uttered a high pitch cry, bursting into a crocodile tears, his face turning red and running the rest of the way at top speed and into Shawn O' Hara's arms, while the guests lightly chuckled.

Following the ring barer, Eryn Faireborn and Rowan Hauser gracefully walked down the aisle in their matching pastel pink colored full skirted flower girl dresses, their hair pinned on top in curls with miniature roses decorating the hairstyle. The girls held together a large white basket, and dropped on the flower three colored rose petals, white, red and pink. They smiled at the guests and stuck their tongue out at Shipwreck, who mimicked their greeting.

The music changed tones once again and two by two the bridesmaids with grooms walked down the white carpet. Kimmy Falcone and Two Tired went first, followed by Samantha Sneeden and Spades. Each bridesmaid held a lavish white and pink rose bouquet, which matched their dresses, and flowers pinned in their hair. At the altar, each of the wedding party took their places.

Flint smiled down at his wife, taking her hand in his. He glanced down at her deep blue gown, and decorated wheelchair. He rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it, before they started down the aisle together, hand in hand, while Robert Burnett pushed the wheelchair, and headed for the front row.

Scarlett smiled at her son, who held her arm and returned the smile, while they began their walk down the aisle. Her heart soared with happiness, having her family whole once again. She momentary glanced down at her deep blue gown, and the special necklace that her husband had presented to her that morning. They took their places next to the Faireborns and her best friend for over twenty five years squeezed her hand tightly, smiling

The music changed once again and Sky Dancer with Ben started down the aisle. Sky Dancer's face matched her rose colored gown, from the happiness that she felt. She sent a smile to the man who she had thought that she lost forever, watching him take place as Best Man, while she took her place as Maid of Honor and Ben stationing himself as the second Best Man.

Then the music stopped playing the soft notes and a new melody began, the one with which the bride walks down the aisle and to her world. Everyone rose and turned toward the bride, who looked elegant in her mother's wedding gown and Jaye's veil.

Duke linked his arm with his daughter and slowly started walking down the aisle, feeling the excitement in the room from all of their friends, family and loved ones. He turned to his first born, whose eyes sparkled like the blue river, and whose lips matched the reddest rose in the room. His eyes turned soft, remembering every second of her life, from the first moment she came to the world, to her first smile, her first word, her first steps, her first artwork, her first martial arts class, her first date, her first black belt, her first time crying on his shoulder, and the first time he saw her face when a young man informed him about their engagement. He squeezed her hand, and touched it gently with his own, while a tear tried to escape his eyes.

Colleen turned to her father, her eyes sparking, and her smile bright with happiness. "I love you, Daddy. I will always be your baby girl," she whispered for only him to hear.

"I love you, Colleen," Duke replied, noticing that they had arrived at the altar. He kissed her cheek and turned to the minister and the man who loved his daughter more than life itself.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the Minister inquired.

"I do," Duke stated, turning to Cayden with a smile, and took his hand, linking it with his daughter's. He then turned and walked over to his wife, embracing her while her tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

Flint held his wife's shoulders, while listening to her soft sobbing for her son and the woman that made his heart whole.

Cayden held on to his world, smiling down at those deep blue eyes, and finding himself drawn in them, not ever wanting to ever see another pair for all eternity.

Colleen returned his smile, looking into his emerald eyes and finding his soul and heart, which pulsed for both of them.

Together they turned and faced the minister, who began the ceremony, and all the guests took their seats. Only one guest remained standing, in the far corner of the room, hiding behind a dark emerald cloak, and golden walking stick, and watched the ceremony from the distance. Everyone knew that the figure in the corner was none other then a very elderly Destro.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Cayden Daniel Faireborn and this women Colleen Katherine Hauser in holy matrimony, if anyone here believes this man and woman should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Aunt Brody's cries dominated the room and everyone turned to watched the man cry on General Hawk's sleeve.

Father O' Malley shook his head and continued the ceremony.

Cayden kept stealing glances toward his young bride, who in return did the same.

"It is time for the vows." The words brought back the couple from their private little world. The minister looked toward the groom, smiling and nodding.

Cayden cleared his throat, saying loud and clear, "I, Cayden Daniel Faireborn now take you, Colleen Katherine Hauser to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."

Then the minister turned toward the bride smiling and nodding.

Colleen looked up at his features before saying, "I, Colleen Katherine Hauser now take you, Cayden Daniel Faireborn to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live."

The Priest nodded. "The rings please."

Shawn, leading his young son, stepped forward, handing the rings to Jeffrey and Sky Dancer.

Jeffrey smiled at his best friend, giving him the golden Celtic ring.

"Cayden, please say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Cayden took Colleen's hand in his and gently guided the ring through her fourth finger, stating the words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sky Dancer smiled at her best friend, handing Colleen the golden Celtic ring.

"Colleen, please say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Colleen took Cayden's hand in hers, and gently guided the ring through his fourth finger, stating the words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Cayden, will you take Colleen to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Cayden said, looking down at her features.

"Colleen, will you take Cayden to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Colleen answered, looking up at his features.

Father O'Malley smiled at the couple, then at the proud parents and the guests. "You may kiss the bride."

Cayden slowly pulled up Colleen's veil, revealing her beautiful features, cupped her face gently with both his hands and bent slowly downwards, sealing the union together with his soft lips pressed against hers.

"COOTIES!!" The entire room shouted at once at the newlywed couple.

Cayden chuckled, kissing his bride one more time, before linking her arm in his, and headed down the aisle, while the guests clapped for the wedding couple.

Jeffrey smiled at Sky Dancer, walking over and taking her hand in his, following after the bride and groom. After them, the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed, and lastly by the parents and the rests of the guests.

The reception room dominated in a Celtic style. The room showed nothing but elegance, filled with gold and white decorations, and on each setting, a small Celtic napkin ring decorated each white napkin.

Colleen and Cayden had stationed themselves by the doorway, greeting guests and family members.

Flint walked up to them pushing the wheelchair with little Eryn on his wife's lap. He stood before his son and his daughter-in-law. "Welcome to the dog house." He wrapped his arms around his son and held him tightly. "I love you, Danny."

"You haven't called me Danny in a long time," Cayden said with a smile as he hugged his father.

"Welcome to the family, Colleen," Jaye said smiling up at her.

"Don't worry, Colly." Eryn whispered loudly. "Rosey and I have the wysol and windex ready to get rid of the cooties."

Colleen bent down and kissed Eryn on the cheek. "Thank you, Eryn. You keep those cooties at bay." She then embraced Jaye. "And thank you, so much for everything."

"Hey, what about me?" Flint smiled, with his arms spread wide.

Colleen smiled at him. "Thank you too." She held him tightly. "I love you both," she softly murmured.

"And we love you, Colly," Flint held her close, kissed her brow, then let go. He smiled at them as he started pushing his wife toward the front of the room.

"You take care of my daughter, son," Duke said to Cayden and hugged him.

"You know I will," Cayden promised hugging him back.

"You looked so beautiful up there, Pumpkin," Duke said sniffling.

"Thank you, Daddy." Colleen smiled at him, holding him for a long moment. "I love you."

Scarlett smiled at them. "I'm proud of both of you." She hugged them both. She looked at her daughter, touching her cheek gently. "I love you, Colleen."

"I love you too, Mom," Colleen said tearfully, hugging her mother then kissing her on the cheek.

Scarlett then turned to Cayden. "You know that even before this day, you were part of my family." She held him tight.

"Yes, Aunt Shana," he said, returning the hug. "I know."

"Call me Mom," Scarlett requested, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Colleen smiled, then looked down at the little redhead who had become her family. "It's going to be different during the night now, huh?"

Rowan nodded. "No more eating Brutuses together." She tiptoed upward and huged her sister.

"I love you, my little Rosey girl," Colleen murmured softly, tears trailing down.

Rowan nodded, letting go of her sister and turned to her brother-in-law. "You better keep a lot of Brutuses around!"

"A whole drawer full of them," Cayden promised, hugging his baby sister's best friend.

Jeffrey walked over to his sister. "You looked beautiful out there, Sis." He smiled at her brightly.

"Thank you for my wedding present Jeffrey." Colleen smiled at him. "You." She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him, while tears dropped down to her cheeks.

"It was you that brought me back, Cole. Without you, I'd still wouldn't remember who I was," Jeff said, holding his beloved sister tightly.

Colleen continued to smile, her tears trailing down. She held on to his hands, then glanced at her best friend whose tears also trailed down her cheeks. "Reena..." she choked.

Sky Dancer wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Both our hearts are filled with joy today."

Colleen nodded, looking at her husband, her face brightening by the thought of him being her husband.

Sky Dancer smiled at Cayden. "You take care of her, or I'll dive at you with my Striker," she joked, hugging him.

"I'll put him in the dog run with Wolfie," Jeff smirked, shaking Cayden's hand.

"You don't have to worry. She's my life and I'll take good care of her." Cayden promised.

"I can always flip him," Colleen teased, leaning against him, and looking up at his features.

Sky Dancer and Jeffrey burst out laughing, while heading towards their table, hand in hand.

The couple greeted the rest of the guests, when the deejay called for the couples first dance. "May I have this dance, my love?" Cayden asked.

"Hmmm, let me think it over?" Colleen said, staring up at the ceiling. Then smiled at him. "Well, of course you may, Cay Cay."

Cayden led her out onto the dance floor and put one hand on her lower back and the other one to her offered hand.

Colleen wrapped her other hand around his neck, waiting for the music to begin, but none came. They looked at one another puzzled, then watched Duke's sister Fallon take a step near the microphone and smiled at them while beginning singing a love song in Gaelic.

"So, Mr. Faireborn. You didn't faint during the ceremony and you didn't mess up either."

"Neither did you, Mrs. Faireborn," Cayden said looking into her deep blue eyes as they began to sway to the music.

"Well, I promised myself, if you fainted, I would faint," Colleen replied, holding him closer.

"Well, then it's a good thing that neither of us did faint," Cayden said holding her closer to him.

"Is it getting hotter in here? Or is it just me?" Colleen whispered to him, gazing into his eyes.

"You are the hottest thing in this room." Cayden said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"COOTIES!!" The entire room shouted.

"Get the Windex!" Eryn and Rowan shouted.

Colleen giggled, breaking from his kiss. "It's going to be one memorable evening!"

"Yes it is. In more ways then one," Cayden smiled knowingly.

"Oh? Got a secret up your sleeve, Faireborn?" Colleen smirked. "Already keeping secrets from your wife!" She acted hurt and pouted. "It's another woman, isn't it?"

"It's another woman but not in a romantic way." He smiled down at her.

"It's Lady Alison!" Colleen teased, holding him closer.

Cayden chuckled. "Maybe."

Colleen shook her head. "You Joe men and your secrets." She kissed him again, while another shout of 'Cooties' filled the room.

"I don't know if we have enough wysol, Rosey Posey," Eryn cried out.

Cayden chuckled.

"At least they didn't say—" Colleen went to say.

"GET A ROOM!!" the whole room cried out, while the song ended, and everyone clapped.

Cayden laughed and kissed her again.

"ERYN! GET THE WINDEX!" the room shouted

Colleen burst out laughing, watching the little six-year-old jump out of her chair, grab the Windex from her mother's wheelchair bag and rush toward them. She giggled and stepped behind her husband.

Cayden laughed as he tried to block his wife from his baby sister.

The entire room roared with laughter, watching the little tiny girl run around her brother and go after her sister-in-law.

Colleen dashed madly toward the table, giggling, heading to her father.

"Come back here, Colly...I wanna help you," Eryn yelled, her long dress swaying, the bottle in her hand.

Duke was laughing really hard, holding his wife close, who snickered at the scene.

Flint jumped out of his chair, grabbing his daughter. "Easy there you little fire sprite!" He began tickling his daughter, while sitting back down.

Colleen rushed over to her father. "So much for protecting your little girl," she teased with a grin.

"Hey, you're married now. Cayden's your protector," Duke teased back.

"What happened to," Colleen went into her deeper voice. "You'll always be my baby girl?"

Scarlett, Jaye, and Flint laughed.

Rowan looked at her father. "What about me?" she asked, holding her fuzzy puppy.

"You are also my baby girl," Duke said kissing Rowan on the nose.

Scarlett exhaled a dramatic sigh. "And he used to call me baby...I guess I'm in the back seat _now_!"

Flint chuckled, and nudged his wife. "Looks like our Red took some acting lessons from you!"

"Nah, she always had it in her, just needed a little nudging to let it out." Jaye chuckled.

"I still call you Baby," Duke said, smiling at his beloved wife.

"Did someone say something?" Scarlett queried, glancing around. "I swear I heard something."

Colleen burst into giggles, not noticing a small shadow edge closer neat her backside.

"Oh, come on, Baby. You know I love you," Duke said in baby talk to his wife.

"And you know I love you too," Scarlett replied in baby talk.

"There I fink I gottem Colly!!" Eryn screamed as she sprayed her with Windex.

Colleen shrieked, glanced down at her mother's wedding dress, and started running away from Eryn, while everyone burst out laughing.

"Help me!!" Eryn shrieked happily, motioning to the seven- year-old.

Rowan jumped off her chair and started rushing after her sister. "Let's get those cooties."

"It's time for the father daughter dance," the DJ announced. Duke stood up.

Eryn and Rowan stopped in their tracks, then rushed towards Flint and Duke, cheering.

Flint chuckled. "Can you women explain this one?" He looked down at his daughter, who was pulling his arm, trying to get him out of the chair.

The ladies lightly laughed at the situation.

"Eryn, sweetie, this is where Uncle Conrad dances with Colleen," Jaye explained gently.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie." Duke kissed Rowan's forehead. "I promise to dance with you later, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Rowan grinned, leaning against her mother.

Colleen smiled at her father, while he walked over, taking her in his arms and gently beginning to dance. "So, how many punishments did you threaten on the Joes for an uneventful ceremony?"

"I lost count." Duke said with a smirk as he danced with his daughter.

Colleen giggled. "Well, I hope that nothing—"

The room buzzed with conversations watching the three O'Hara brothers starting to walk toward Cayden holding shovels in each of their hands, while singing, "Danny Boy."

"You set him up, huh?" Colleen asked her father, smiling toward her husband who had paled.

"Hey, if he's going to marry into the O'Hara clan, then he needs to be properly initiated," Duke chuckled.

"I wonder what my dear uncles have in mind!" Colleen replied, then burst out laughing.

Cayden took several steps backwards, but all three of the O'Hara brothers grabbed him, picked him up and started to carry him toward the door.

"So, Caveman, you thought you were safe?" Shawn smiled cunningly at the young man.

"Where are we going to bury him?" Brian inquired.

"How about near the river!" Frank suggested.

Colleen smiled. "How about near the dog pens! So this way he can always have company and the dogs can water him everyday!" The entire room burst into laughter.

"Excellent idea, Colly!" Brian replied with a cunning grin.

Flint, Jaye, and Scarlett shook their head, watching the men drag the groom toward the door.

"Hey wait!! Come on!! Colleen stop this!!" Cayden protested as he struggled with her uncles.

The entire room continued to enjoy the comical event, watching the three O'Hara brothers carry the groom outside.

"I think the bride is going on the honeymoon alone folks!" Shipwreck shouted, causing more laughter.

"I'll take his place! I always wanted to see Greece!" Ben called out, laughing.

"And Rob the Tech can take Colleen's place!" Spades shouted, causing even more laughter.

Lifeline passed out at the thought.

"Medic down! MEDIC!" Gung Ho shouted, starting to fan his long time friend.

Colleen turned to her father. "Think he had enough?"

Duke chuckled. "Alright, alright." He walked toward the door with his daughter by his side.

Colleen glanced out the door watching her uncles carry her husband toward the river. "I changed my mind! Bring him back!" she cried out, waving at them.

Brian turned around, looking disappointed. "Awww… but we already had the hole dug and all!"

They turned around and carried Cayden back to the reception. They set him down in front of his bride, then grabbed Duke and hoisted him over their shoulders carrying him toward his wife.

"HEY!!" Duke laughed.

"Horses eat hay," all three of the brothers replied, snickering.

Scarlett giggled, watching them near the table. "What are you three planning for my husband?"

"We are going to shoot him out of the cannon!" Brian stated seriously.

"Put him down, I'll do it myself." Scarlett requested, smiling at her husband's shocked expression.

Flint laughed. "Great! Then I can be first in command!"

"Hey, guys while you're at it, why don't you shoot my husband out of the cannon too?" Jaye called out.

"Yeah! Shoot Beach Head too! Then I'll rise to first in command!" Shipwreck shouted loudly, causing a roar of laughter.

Colleen giggled, then took Cayden's hand and walked him to the microphone. "I believe this next dance is for the wonderful parents," she announced.

Scarlett grinned. "Dance? I rather see my husband fly out of the cannon."

Flint pushed Jaye's wheelchair on the floor. "Care to dance?"

"Anyone call my name?" Sky Dancer called out, making others laugh.

"Go out there, honey. Cayden said he wanted to take me out there to you for this dance," Jaye said, smiling happily

"Yeah, Dad, go on. We'll be right out there." Cayden ushered his father out onto the dance floor.

Duke held out his hand to his wife. "Care to join me for this dance?"

"Certainly, Mr. Hauser." Scarlett smiled, taking his offered hand, while walking on the dance floor.

Flint smiled. "Alright, I guess I have to dance with those two again until you get there," he said, recalling the other couple's memorable wedding day.

"Do it and I swear I'll flip you!" Scarlett stated, starting to dance with her husband.

After Flint went out onto the dance floor, Cayden bent down in front of his mother's wheel chair, and gingerly helped her into a standing position. He then supported her while she walked out towards her husband with a smile on her face.

"Dad!" Cayden called out to get his father's attention to look over at them.

The warrant officer heard gasps surround him and instantly came worried for his wife, he pivoted quickly, then he too gasped, watching her slowly step toward him. With one swift move, he raced to her, grabbed her around and held her close, his face buried in her neck. "Allie..."

"I wanted to surprise you. Cayden helped me," Jaye said, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. The entire room started clapping and cheering.

"Allie, you two have made me so happy today. I love you." He kissed her gently, while starting to slowly dance with her.

Scarlett leaned against her husband, tearing for her best friend.

Colleen wrapped her arm around her husband, smiling at her in-laws.

"That, my love, was my little secret," Cayden said, smiling happily.

Colleen kissed him on the cheek. "I love those types of secrets."

Flint and Jaye danced slowly around the room, their eyes locked to the other, silent, enjoying every second of this special moment.

Scarlett and Duke smiled at their friends, while they danced slowly to the music.

"I have something for you," Duke said softly to his wife.

"I already have my present, Conrad. You," Scarlett whispered in his ear.

"Well, then, maybe I should just go give these back," he teased while he pulled out a set of keys.

Scarlett looked at the keys with curiosity written all over her features. "Is that the keys to a new Mustang?" she joked.

"Nope, guess again," Duke smirked.

Scarlett looked at him perplexed. "Umm, keys to a boat?" Knowing he wanted a small boat for the lake, back at the Falcone Farm.

He shook his head no. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It's to our home."

"Ou..our home." She stopped dancing, her exprssion changing dramatically from surprise to shock, realizing that they were the keys to their home, the one she had to sell, several years ago. Her eyes slowly softened, and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Oh, Con..."

"Oh, sweetie, please don't cry." He held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at his face. "I love you with all my heart." She kissed him gently on the lips, holding him tightly.

Flint smirked at the other couple. "Well, I'm jealous!" He bent down and kissed his wife gently.

"COOTIES!" came from the room, while more couples walked on the dance floor.

Eryn and Rowan started dancing with Aunt Brody, while Sammy and Spaces danced together, along with Sky Dancer and Jeffrey Hauser. Ben and Kimmy danced next to Rob the Tech and his date.

"Care for another dance, Mrs. Hauser?" Cayden asked, offering her his arm, joking on the last name.

"Of course, Dr. Sneeden." Colleen countered his joking. Then took his offered arm, leading him on the dance floor.

The bride and groom swayed together to the music. Eryn came rushing over. "Dance wiff me Cay Cay."

Cayden looked at Colleen.

"Well, dance with your sister," Colleen smiled at him.

Cayden smiled and picked her up and started swinging the little girl around exaggerated like.

Colleen smiled at them, walking toward the front table, watching more guests on the dance floor. She spotted her parents, whispering to one another and wondered what they were talking about, then watched her father-in-law kiss her mother-in-law for what it seemed for the hundredth time in five minutes, then her smile widened, spotted her best friend holding to Jeffrey, tightly, never wanting to let go, their foreheads touching, while their eyes locked to the other. She spotted her little sister, dancing with Aunt Brody, laughing and smiling. She slowly leaned her elbow on the table, listening to the music, while her eyes slowly drifted closed.

A bark came apparent from the middle of the room, and everyone burst out laughing while Lady Alison charged out of the crowd and aimed for Flint's tuxedo pants.

"DAMN DOG!" Flint shouted, while running away from the large puppy.

Jaye stood there laughing, a little wobbly on her feet.

Mutt jumped up from his chair and raced after the puppy. "HEEL! Allie! HEEL!"

At this, most of the room fell into a wave of laughter.

"Hey, Allie! Give him your heel!" Cover Girl called out while dancing with her husband.

Jaye flipped her the bird.

"I'm going to go help Allie back to her chair," Duke told Scarlett. "Care to help me?"

"Of course!" Scarlett answered, heading toward her best friend.

"Alright, Conrad, you take the shoulders, I'll take her feet and on three, we are going to throw her on the chair, and hopefully she will land in it. My aim is not what it used to be."

"Alright," Duke said in agreement.

"Oh no, you don't." Jaye said sternly.

"Gee.. someone is getting old, as someone can't take a joke ..." Scarlett teased hugging her friend gently, while her husband helped her to the wheelchair.

Flint rushed back to them, minus one puppy. "Mutt finally got her. She fell on Shipwreck's lap and started licking him to pieces."

They walked over to the table, spotting a sleeping bride.

Scarlett glanced at her husband, then rushed over to her daughter. "Colleen?"

Nothing, the sleeping beauty remained asleep.

Flint grinned, "Time for some fun." He then turned, rubbing his hands together and hollered, "Cayden! Colly passed out!"

"WHAT?!" Cayden yelled from the other side of the room and rushed over to the table.

"Hey, anyone bet on Colleen passing out once?" Spades hollered to the room.

Cayden handed his sister off to his mother then gently rubbed Colleen's back. "Colly...baby."

Colleen sprang up. "I'm not having a baby!" she shouted, making most of the room roll into laughter.

"Shipwreck, you just lost that bet!" Spades chuckled.

"Ehh.. sugarsnaps..." Shipwreck mumbled.

Cayden grinned at his wife.

"What?" Colleen asked at his goofy look.

Suddenly, the wine orchestra sounded from around them.

Scarlett chuckled, while grabbing her fork and helping the cause.

Flint rolled his wife to the table, then took Eryn's hand and helped his daughter hit the wineglass for the couple.

"No Daddy, I no want Colly to have more cooties," Eryn said seriously.

"Yes, but these cooties are special," Flint answered. "They make Colly and Cayden happy."

Rowan rushed to her father with five wineglasses. "Shipwreck told me the more glasses you hit, the more babies they have. So I want them to have this many." She placed the wineglasses on the table and grabbed four spoons. "Here, Daddy. You hit the three, I hit the two."

Colleen dropped her jaw, while listening to her mother and mother-in-law laugh out loud. The glass orchestra kept chiming.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy," Cayden quibbled.

Colleen stared at him. "You? I'm going to the one with the large belly and the constant pain!"

The glass orchestra created a quicker beat.

"Yeah, but I'm the one that's got to put them there. Oh, the torture." Cayden said ,putting the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.

Colleen grinned. "Well, if that is torture, then you leave me with no alternative… Hey Ben! I got a job for you!"

"I don't think so," Cayden said and kissed her passionately.

Whistles and hoots surrounded the wedding couple, along with a few flashes from cameras.

Their lips parted and Colleen smiled at her husband. "Mmm, you got the job Dr. Hauser."

Flint shook his head, "Did I hear right?" While the first course was placed in front of him.

Scarlett giggled, wrapping one of her arms around her younger daughter.

Cayden shook his head and sat down next to his wife.

Jeffrey and Sky Dancer returned to the table, taking their seats.

The first course contained of the Greek salad, followed by the main course. They all talked endlessly during the meals, laughing and enjoying the moment. Finally, when the last empty plate had been taken, Jeffrey Hauser stood up, chiming his glass to get everyone's attention.

Jeffery cleared his throat before starting. "As you all know I'm the smarter and better looking twin," he began.

"Well, Hauser, if you put on the wedding dress and the make up," Spades shouted, his arm around Sammy. "Then, yeah…. you'll be the smarter and better looking twin."

Colleen laughed heartily, along with the entire room.

"Oh, gee, thanks Spades. This coming from one of my best friends." Jeffrey smiled brightly. "You know I never thought the day would come when Funny Bunny and Caveman would be married. They used to torment each other something terrible when we were kids. They couldn't stand each other. I still think it was because Cayden was such a brain and all Colleen wanted to do was have fun. She never could see past his smartness to the boy inside that I used to play with and get into lots and lots and lots and lots of trouble with. Cayden too couldn't see past her strawberry blonde hair and cute features to see that she was more than just a girl. I'm glad they finally came to their senses and found each other. I'm sad that I missed it all up until now but I'm glad that I get to see it from here on out. They are so happy together and I'm happy for them. Here's to my sister and her love. Colleen and Cayden. And my God have mercy on us if the procreate."

Colleen stood up and hugged her brother tightly, kissing him on the cheek, then sat back to her seat, linking her hand in her husband's, holding it tightly, and remembering the past.

Ben stood up, champagne glass in hand. "Well, as Best Man too, I just wanted to say… umm...wanted to say…" His voice slurred, his eyes closed and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Like father! Like son!" Gung Ho shouted from one of the tables, causing laughter.

Lifeline rushed to his son with Roadblock, picked him up gently and rushed him out of the room.

Sky Dancer stood up after Ben, holding her glass. "I promise I won't faint," she began, causing a few laughs. "Today marks a special day in our lives, the day where two of our dearest friends become man and wife." She turned to her best friend. "We have been through many memories together these past years, filled with sorrow, happiness and laughter. I don't know what I would have done without you, Colly. You've been a true friend, always being there for not only me but for everyone here on the base. You have a heart of gold and a heart filled with love for all your friends, family, and the man that won it." Tears started to trail down both women's cheeks, then the pilot turned to Cayden. "When I first met you Cayden, my mind went straight, "Oh God! He thinks he's a God gift to women or something similar, but I'm so happy that my thoughts were wrong."

"Yeah, Spades is God gift to women!" Shipwreck shouted, causing laughter.

Sky Dancer shook her head, then continued, "You made my best friend happy. You both are the other's half. I know that you are going to take care of our Little Red, because if you don't, I vow to dive at you with my Striker every time!" This statement caused more laughter. She rose her glass in the air. "To Dr. Caveman and Little Red!"

"To Dr. Caveman and Little Red!"

Colleen stood up and hugged her best friend, both of them sobbing against each other, happy tears.

"Colly, very sad today," Rowan pointed out to Eryn, who nodded in agreement, watching both Cayden and Jeffrey help the women to their seats, then kissed them.

"COOTIES!"

Flint stood up after Sky Dancer. "I'm getting too old for speeches, but let's not go there." He grinned at his son. "Danny, I'm so glad that Shana's brothers didn't bury you, otherwise you wouldn't be able to hear this." Laughter sounded around the room. "I had this all memorized and now, well… I forgot the words, but here are the ones that come from my heart. I want to start by saying how much proud I am of you. You have accomplished so much in these past few months from a finding a cure, to your medical research and devotion in the medical field but above all, in finding the one true treasure that made you world whole— Colleen. When I see you with the woman that is sitting next to you at this moment, holding your hand, and can see the happiness in your face, makes me beyond happy to see my son find his real life. I love you, Danny." He then turned toward his daughter-in-law, tears down his face. "Colleen, I can only say thank you. Thank you for making my boy happy, thank you for being there for him when he needed you the most, thank you for your compassion, your caring and your love for all of us. Thank you for making our world a whole and thank you for opening your heart and allowing a hot tempered half Scottish man inside. You are more then my son's wife, you are my daughter."

Colleen slowly stood up, shaking, and wrapping her arms around the warrant officer. "I love you, Dad." She held him tightly, tears once again trailing down her cheeks.

Cayden stood up and he too hugged his father. "I love you, Dad." Tears in his eyes, he helped his bride sit down.

Jaye motioned for Flint to help her up.

Flint smiled at his wife, taking her hand, and wrapping his arm around her waist, and gently helped her up from the chair.

Jaye stood there with Flint's help and smiled. "I am so happy that I could be here today to witness my son marry his best friend. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. I would have been watching from heaven. But his tireless devotion to me and to his family drove him forward and he found a way to save me and for that I will be forever grateful. Cayden, Danny." Jaye said. Cayden smiled at her. She hadn't called him Danny for many years. "You are my first born. My only son and you have made me proud with your accomplishments. You were a loving, bright and wonderful boy and now you have those same qualities as a man. You had a good role model with your father." Jaye looked at Colleen. "I remember the day you came into this world. It was chaotic. Your mother wouldn't let me leave her side during the entire birth and when the doctors tried to kick me out, your father stood up and said, she stays she's family. I smiled. You were already part of my family but now it's official. I'm so happy that you listened to your heart and followed it to my son. I've never seen him happier. Now I want lots of grandkids."

"Aunt Allie! They are going to have this many!" Rowan said very loudly, now pointing to ten wineglasses in front of her.

Colleen and Cayden stood up and kissed Jaye from either side at the same time, creating a photo moment.

"I don't think I can ever picture my wedding day without you, Mom," Colleen whispered in Jaye's ear, sniffling.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed us in the right direction," Cayden added as several pictures were snapped and loud sobs came from Aunt Brody.

"You two knew. You just needed a little help to admit it," Jaye said smiling at them.

Rowan smiled at her father, while picking up the spoons in her hand and started the wine glass orchestra. Eryn looked at her best friend in shock. Soon, the entire room once again thundered with clinks of the spoons hitting the glasses.

Colleen looked out toward the guests. "Do I have too?" she called out.

"YES!" came the shouts.

She shrugged, then turned to her husband, grabbing him by the shoulders, and pushed him downwards in a deep passionate kiss, that made whistles sound louder then the glass orchestra.

"Rosey, we no wanna Colly to get more cooties!" Eryn whined.

"I think our Rowan is a romantic at heart." Scarlett smiled to her young daughter, then glanced at her husband.

Duke smiled then looked at the couple. "I guess as father of the bride it's my turn to make a toast." He cleared his throat, standing up. "I watched you grow up, Pumpkin and even though you are twenty-one now, I still can't believe you are an adult. Because to me, you will always be my baby girl." Duke paused for a moment to collect himself as tears started to spring up in his eyes. "I love you, Pumpkin. You are my angel and I could never be more proud of anyone as I am of you. You stuck by this man that you love no matter what I did to discourage it and that earned my respect." He looked at Cayden. "Cayden, I've known you your entire life and I know that you are a good man." He paused again as he became choked up. He looked down for a second then back up to the young Faireborn. "But I promise you this. If you ever hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down to the very ends of the earth and make you pay. So take care of my girl. I'm counting on you now."

Colleen stood up and hugged her father tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy." Then glanced at her paled face husband, "And don't worry about Caveman, remember, I'm a second degree black belt."

Duke hugged her daughter. "Humor me at least. I have to at least feel like I'm intimidating."

Cayden slowly walked over.

"Hey, Conrad! We can bury him next to your office!" Brian shouted, causing ripples of laughter.

"After we shoot him out of the cannon and feed him to the dogs!" Shawn added.

"Not to mention bringing back Ian for Colleen!" Frank shouted.

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Uncles!"

"Dona forget the Aunts too!" Aunt Brody chimed in.

Cayden walked up to Duke. "I promise to take care of her. She's my life and I will cherish her always." He held out his hand to shake.

Duke surprised everyone by hugging the young man.

Colleen smiled at them, then at her mother, watching them pat each other in the back and then sit back down. She leaned against Cayden, knowing that this was one of her happiest moments of their lives.

Flint wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close, his own tears trailing down slowly.

Scarlett stood up after her husband, tears already in her eyes. "My heart is filled with happiness today. There are no other words to describe it, but only those. I'm happy that my eldest daughter found the one true person that will love her for all time. I'm happy that Cayden found the one true person that will love him for all time. I'm happy my darling son returned home and back in all of our worlds. I'm happy that my best friend won her battle that almost made her disappear from our world. I'm happy to have another little girl to share my world with. I'm happy my husband returned into my world when I thought he was lost to me forever." Her sobs softly filled the room. "But… but I'm most of all happy that Hawk made that phone call that winter's day and made me come to the reunion, otherwise all of these things that I'm happy about today, would had never come true."

"Blast it, Scarlett! You're making me cry!" Alpine shouted, sniffling.

"Me too!" Bazooka added, grabbing Alpine's tie and blowing his nose on it.

Scarlett shook with slight tremors, glancing around her friends and family. "Cayden and Colleen. You mean the world to me. You make each other happy. When I see the both of you together, I only see a whole, a complete piece of the puzzle. I know with all your parents' tempers together, it's a rough kind of puzzle. But I cannot picture the one without the other. I love you both. To the two people who deserve each other."

Jaye softly sobbed as she watched her best friend.

Duke stood back up and embraced his wife. "I love you, Shana."

Scarlett buried her face in his shoulder, softly weeping.

Flint kissed Jaye on the side of her head.

Aunt Brody's wails could be heard loud and clear.

"Will you people stop making me cry!" Cover Girl choked out from her tears. "This is a wedding party not a weeping party!"

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" the DJ asked.

A cloaked figure stood up and walked toward the front of the room. "I do," the voice of Destro echoed in the room, sending shivers down spines.

Destro walked to the front table, his silver walking stick, clicking with each step, then halted in front of the bride and groom, taking a hand from each with his own, and held them tightly. "Nothing pleases me more than to have my Clan flourish with new blood. I am proud of the two young people that I see before me, whose youth strengthens my old heart that is slowly finding its harmonious end. Cayden and Colleen, you found one another from two worlds that would have never come to be if not for the young rebellious woman, sitting next to you, discovered that her world needed more than high class society etiquette. You both would not have been here, as we know it. Her world changed then, your world changes now, starting with this very day. You are both two individuals that will thrive in this new order and with the love from your family, friend and clan. I have not only come today to see my bloodline share his world with us all, I have also come to bring you a gift. The gift of love, and with it the thing I love the most, the manor. From this day forth, my land, and all its contents are bestowed on to the both of you." He chuckled, surprising everyone. "I am Destro and this I command."

Colleen slowly stood up, walking around the table, slowly, her eyes never leaving the beady eye ones of the man who had been her parents enemy for many years. She edged closer and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Her tears wetting the cloak.

"There, there, Alanna. It's all right." Destro soothed his new clan member.

"Destro has a heart!" Shipwreck stated. "Who would had thought!"

"Yeah, he has a funny bone too!" Roadblock added.

Cayden came around and shook Destro's hand. "Thank you, Uncle James."

Jaye smiled at the old man.

"Cake! Arrk Cake!" Polly started screeching at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! How you get out of your birdcage you flying old fossil!" Shipwreck hollered at the bird.

"Come on, Honey. Let's go cut the cake," Cayden said.

"Getting orders from a bird now, huh?" Colleen smiled at him, while they walked to the cake table.

A five-layer cake stood before them, white, and decorates with red roses. On the top of the cake, Roadblock had made a miniature Cayden in a Doctor's uniform, and a miniature Colleen in her wedding gown, while writing on her laptop.

Together they cut the cake and fed it to each other.

Colleen smiled, taking a small gob of icing and dappled it on Cayden's nose. "Hmm, you look sweet enough to eat." She giggled, watching his face, while she pivoted away.

Cayden grabbed her and turned her around and smeared frosting on her lips then kissed her passionately.

Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips harder against his, deepening the kiss.

"Oh man! Now we know what happens when we combine, Duke, Scarlett, Jaye and Flint into one kiss!" Gung Ho pointed out.

Flint went under the table. "I know nothing!" Making the room roar with laughter.

"Oh, you don't think you can kiss me like they are kissing?" Jaye teased her husband.

"I got an ear infection! I can't hear you!" Flint shouted from under the table.

Scarlett burst out laughing.

No-one had paid attention to the two little girls, and suddenly the cake shifted, and everyone gasped to see both Eryn and Rowan on two chairs, eating the cake with their hands!

"It's good!" Rowan nodded toward her parents, her face and dress covered with icing.

"Yep, yummy. Uncle Marvin made it special," Eryn said, licking icing from her fingers.

"Dash, go get your daughter!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Rowan, stop!!" Scarlett covered her eyes, seeing Rowan now going to climb the cake. "Con, get her! Before its too late"

Everyone burst into fits of laughter, spotting the warrant officer jcrawl out from under the table, run toward his daughter, then slip on some icing on the floor and flip on his back.

Flint shook his head. "I've fallen and I can't get up... let me re-phase that, I don't _want_ to get up!"

Eryn giggled and threw a handful of cake at Flint. "Here, Daddy!!"

Flint looked at his daughter. "We are not started a food fight!" he scolded, then stood up and grabbed her from the chair. "You look a mess!"

Colleen giggled, then walked over to the cake, took another small portion of icing and then walked back to her husband. "Hmm, three guesses what I'm going to do with this," she teased him.

Duke grabbed Rowan. "You are too much like Mommy."

Rowan smiled at her father. "I am?" Her eyes dancing with happiness.

Cayden backed away from her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes, " Colleen nodded, walking towards him

"Throw it at him!" Two Tired cried out. "He deserves it, after that needle he had to put in my rear!"

Colleen smiled, throwing the icing on Cayden's face. "I would."

Scarlett looked at her best friend. "This is going to be interesting!"

Cayden too scooped up some cake and icing. "Then so will I." He smirked at her.

"It's getting even better," Jaye chuckled.

"Do it and I'll flip you!" Colleen stated, starting to walk backwards. "This is my mother's wedding dress!"

Flint shook his head, "Come on, old buddy, let's clean the girls." He started leaving the room, Duke right behind him with Rowan.

Cayden smirked and started to run after his bride.

"Cayden, don't you dare!" Colleen hollered, now running with her heels across the floor.

"Get her, Cayden!" Sky Dancer cried out.

Colleen sent a glare at her best friend. "Oh, just wait till your—eek!" she shrieked, jumping over Gung Ho's cane. "G.H!"

"Huh? What?" Gung Ho acted confused, smirking

Cayden chased after her, jumping over the cane.

"Put me down, Daddy." Eryn said, squirming and slipped out of Flint's grasp and ran after her brother and his new wife.

Rowan looked at her father. "I'm staying with you, Daddy." She sent him a warm smile.

Colleen raced toward one of the tables, then gasped, watching all the Joes blocking her escape. She turned around, spotting her husband near her. "I'll flip you!" she warned.

"Yeah, sure." Cayden smirked happily.

"Colly dance wif me!!" Eryn yelled running after them, covered with wedding cake with her father chasing her.

Flint caught his daughter. "I'll dance with you." He started dancing in a comical step, making everyone laugh.

"Cayden..." Colleen warned, taking another step back, bumping into something solid and realized it was the table. She gulped.

Cayden smirked wider and came up right in front of Colleen and smashed the cake against her lips.

Everyone enjoyed the humorous moment.

Colleen took a step forward. "That's it!" She grabbed his arm, swung him around and flipped him over her shoulder, making him land on the wooden floor with a big thump.

"Ow, that's got to hurt!" Hawk stated, while laughing.

Colleen burst into giggles, then ran toward the table, while turning her head, and noticing Cayden stand shakily up in a surprised shock, then grinned, rushing after his bride. She grabbed her wedding bouquet, throwing it over her shoulder, which sailed in Sky Dancer's hands. And laughed all of the way, out the door, her husband in pursuit.

Flint shook his head. "Well, I don't know about all of you, but I want some of that cake!"


	34. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

Three weeks later, the newlywed couple returned from the lavishly honeymoon, with happy memories. But after touring half of Greece, spending time together and enjoying every moment, they both agreed to one thing, missing a certain Joe base, and everyone that lived there, including Shipwreck.

Returning home, they shared their adventures on Mount Olympus that should had been a two night hike, turning into a five night hike, because a certain half Scot wouldn't ask directions, even in Greek. Colleen quickly learned many Greek words and used all the colorful ones at her husband, every time they climbed over another hill, only to find another hill. But it was when they almost fell off a cliff, she used her most long and colorful Greek vocabulary.

Everything had returned to normal at G. I. Joe headquarters, well, almost normal. Seemed that two little girls let lose an army of tarantulas all around the base, causing havoc. Duke barked orders from above his desk, holding the intercom and demanding that everyone one of those eight-legged enemy should be captured and sent to the Zoo via Sky Striker.

Cayden had returned back his daily routine of injuries and headaches from his patients, while his wife returned back to her daily routine of combat training and writing.

Colleen had been called to the mailroom early in the morning, discovering a lost letter addressed to her, weeks lost in the mail pile. Her heart skipped a beat, opening it and a shriek filled the room, while she burst into speed and rushing toward her parents' suite.

"Cayden! Mom! Dad! Mom Dad!" she cried out, bursting into the room at top speed, slamming the door against the wall, rattling the pictures.

Scarlett and Jaye glanced up from the photo album, as they were looking through, while Flint, Duke, Jeffrey, Cayden glanced up from the football game, and Eryn with Rowan in hand, rushed out of the bedroom.

"What's got you so fired up?" Duke asked, looking to his red-faced daughter.

"Colly, you okay?" Eryn asked worriedly.

Jaye looked at her daughter-in-law questioningly.

Cayden stood up, closed the door and walked over to his wife. "What is it, Honey?"

Colleen panted heavily from her run. "I..I..." she try to say.

Flint looked at her in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

Scarlett glanced at her daughter. "Colleen?"

Rowan ran to her mother's arms, watching her sister, trying to catch her breath.

"I... I..." Colleen tried to say once again, trying to speak.

"Easy, Bunny," Cayden said rubbing her back. "Take a deep breath then tell us."

Colleen turned to him and screamed at the top of her lungs, close to his face. "I GOT IT!!"

"Got what, Bunny?" Cayden asked, looking deep into her deep blue eyes.

Scarlett shot her husband a worried look, while holding her younger daughter.

Flint stood up and walked closer to the couple.

"I got the scholarship!" Colleen announced. She rose the letter for everyone's eyes. "I should had received this months ago, but somehow, P.O. misplaced it. I'm late starting this semester but I can start the next."

"To where?" Cayden asked.

Jaye looked at Scarlett and Duke worriedly.

Colleen looked at him in shock. "Cayden! The Scholarship that I wanted in N.Y.U."

Scarlett's eyes widened. "You got in the writer's program?"

Colleen nodded enthusiastically.

"Where's N.Y.U.?" Rowan asked in a small voice.

Cayden smiled and picked up his wife and swung her around.

"Congratulations, Colly," Jaye said.

"I knew you could do it, Sis," Jeff added, with a broad grin.

"That's my girl," came from Duke.

"Can I go wif you, Colly?" Eryn asked.

"Cayden," Colleen giggled, "I'm getting dizzy." Still swinging around in his arms.

Flint whistled. "Way to go, Little Red!"

Rowan looked up at her mother. "Does this mean Colleen has to leave us?"

"No, Rosey," Cayden said putting his wife down. "She can stay here and go to classes during the day.

Colleen nodded. "I'm only going to be going once a week. I plan to take all of my classes in one day."

"Wouldn't you be overdoing it?" Scarlett asked skeptically.

"Not really, Mom." Colleen replied, continuing to smile. "There's more."

"More?" Flint asked. "By any chance did you find the missing clowns from the circus?"

"What else is there?" Cayden asked.

Eryn reached up for her father to pick her up.

Flint picked up his little girl, holding her tightly, while her head rested on his shoulder. He took off his beret and put it on his daughter.

Colleen went to reply, when she felt a little lightheaded and grabbed Cayden's arm for support.

Cayden wrapped his arms around her. "Colleen?"

Duke and Jeffrey noticed this and stood up.

"Colleen..." Scarlett gently said, now getting concerned.

"It's nothing. Really. It must be from the running," Colleen answered.

"She didn't eat her panniecakes this morning." Rowan pointed out, looking at her mother. "Eryn ate them."

Eryn nodded. "Yep wif wots of syrup. They were yummy." She rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

"Colleen..." Cayden warned, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm fine, wasn't hungry this morning. That's all." Colleen reassured him.

Scarlett stood up from the couch. "Let me get you something to eat. And no, you are not eating your father's gummy bears!" She headed toward the kitchen.

"Mom, wait," Colleen called out. "Let me tell my news first."

"Alright." Scarlett stopped by the kitchen's door.

"We're listening, Pumpkin." Duke urged her.

Colleen nodded, holding on to her husband's arm. "Well, you all know that I've been writing."

Flint chuckled. "Not really, I haven't noticed. I thought you just stared at that laptop." Everyone moaned at his bad joke.

The door slowly opened and Sky Dancer came rushing in. "Duke—" she stopped in mid-track, staring at everyone, and her features turned into concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Come in and sit," Cayden told his friend.

Jeffrey smiled at Sky Dancer and patted the seat beside him.

"Colleen was about to tell us some news." Scarlett smiled at the young woman.

Sky Dancer went to say something, but closed her mouth and took a seat next to Jeffrey Hauser, playing with her locket.

"Colly won a Shipwreck!" Rowan said excitedly, whirling around in her pink dress.

"She won a _what_?" Sky Dancer looked at the little girl curiously.

"No, it was a stop ship," Eryn corrected, causing the entire room to laugh.

"Colleen is the one who is going to stop Shipwreck!" Sky Dancer uttered in amazement, glancing around the room.

Rowan nodded. "Yeah, every week too!"

"All day." Eryn nodded seriously.

Cayden was trying really hard not to roar with laughter as everyone snickered.

Sky Dancer paled. "But how did Colleen find out so soon?" she queried.

Colleen giggled, glancing down at her friend. "Reena, my two sisters are talking about the scholarship that I won."

Sky Dancer squealed with joy, making Jeffrey Hauser cover his ears, while she flew off the couch and into her friend's arms. "That's the best news!"

"She's about to tell us something else too," Cayden reminded.

Sky Dancer let go of her friend, and sat down back on the couch. "What?"

Flint shook his head. "Don't know, but I'll be having pension until we really find out."

"Dad!" Colleen said in surprise.

"I think I grew three gray hairs with all this waiting." Scarlett giggled.

"Mom!" Colleen turned to her in surprise.

"Come on sis, out with it," Jeffrey said.

"What is it, Colleen?" Jaye asked.

"Well, you all know how I've been writing..." Colleen went to explain once again.

"YES!" they all shouted.

"Okay, okay, well... it's because of what I wrote that they offered me the scholarship." Colleen smiled, watching all of them in the room with her dark blue eyes, before announcing, "They want to publish it into a book."

Then entire room cheered.

"Oh, Bunny!!" Cayden said happily.

"Go Colly!" Sky Dancer cheered.

Scarlett rushed to her daughter and hugged her. "Now, that's great news!"

"What's the story about?" Rowan asked interested.

"I know there are dogs in it." Sky Dancer said toward the little girl.

"Damn it!" Flint shook his head. "I forgot to close Lady's crate! She's probably chewing the couch by now!"

Jaye's cell phone started ringing, she answered it, and started talking in it while everyone else continued listening to Colleen's news.

Scarlett glanced at her friend then at her daughter. "Can you finally tell us about what you've been writing for all these months?"

Colleen had a sparkle in her eye. "You," she announced with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Come again?" Scarlett asked, puzzled.

"I wrote about all of you, here on the base," Colleen explained, smiling.

Flint dropped his jaw. "You mean to tell me that you wrote all of the stories we used to tell you?"

Colleen nodded, continuing to smile, glancing at all of their surprised faces.

"I think I'm going to be ill," Duke groaned.

"Oh man, that's got to be a great book," Jeff said excitedly.

Cayden just laughed.

"Am I in da book Colly?" Eryn asked hugging her father tightly.

Colleen leaned her head on Cayden's shoulder. "I'm sorry munchkin, but not in this one. This was when our mothers and fathers weren't married yet. Jeff, Cayden, and even I am not in it." She felt lightheaded again, and waved it off. "But you may be in the second book. They already want a sequel."

Flint groaned. "Conrad, I'm going to be sick too."

"Cayden, give Daddy and Uncle Dash shots," Rowan said, walking over to Jeffrey and sitting on his lap.

Jeffrey cuddled with his baby sister.

Jaye hung up her cell phone, all the color had drained from her face.

"Dash," Duke said softly and nodded toward Jaye.

Flint handed Eryn to Duke and walked over to his wife, kneeling down. "Honey, what's wrong? Was that the doctor?" Petrified that the cancer had returned. His heart pounded, while taking his hand with hers, and placing his other on top of both of them.

Scarlett walked next to her husband, sending him a concern look.

"That was Dr. Who. You know Eryn's new doctor," Jaye said softly.

"Yeah Daddy, he wivs in Whoville," Eryn said from Duke's arms.

"What is it, Mom?" Cayden asked.

Scarlett gently asked, "I thought you only took her for a physical." Recalling when the both of them had taken the girls to the new pediatrician, while touching Eryn's back gently.

"Allie, what did the doctor say?" Flint asked calmly, ignoring the tightness in his stomach.

"She...she's got a growth disorder. A form of dwarfism," Jaye answered. "They found it in her bloodwork."

"Wike Snow White?" Eryn asked.

Cayden went over and stood behind his mother.

Everyone stared at Eryn, then back at Jaye.

Flint lowered his head, then looked at his wife's eyes. "I know the news is not what we both wanted, but this happened for a reason. Our little girl will be fine, she's healthy and happy and that is all that matters."

"He says we'll have to watch her really carefully for ear infections and sinus infections but most of all kidney infections," Jaye said and hugged her husband.

"What's my dwarf name gonna be, Mommy." Eryn asked.

"How about Dorky." Cayden said with a smirk.

"Cayden!" Colleen and Flint scolded.

"How about Playful?" Jaye asked her little girl.

Rowan observed the adults and her best friend. Then whispered into her brother's ear. "How about Speedy?"

"Hey, that's a good one, Rosey," Jeff said to the little girl, then towards the others. "Rowan said how about Speedy."

"That seems to fit her," Duke said cuddling his Goddaughter.

"She does run fast," Cayden added.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Jaye asked Flint.

"Well, it will match my Hundred Yard Dash!" Flint chuckled, kissing his wife.

Rowan smiled at everyone.

Sky Dancer stood up, "Umm... Duke I need to tell you something."

Scarlett titled her head toward the young woman. From the pilot's expression, she knew something was up. She glanced at her husband, then back to Sky Dancer.

"What is it, Sky Dancer?" Duke asked, turning toward his son's love.

"From what you were talking before I thought you already knew, but I don't think you do, sir," Sky Dancer said. "I rushed to get you immediately."

Everyone exchanged curious looks, something indeed was up.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett inquired gently.

Sky Dancer took a deep breath. "Shipwreck and Anchors made the Mess Hall into a surfing contest. They flooded the entire room, and are surfing on Roadblock's large cookie baking sheets."

Flint smacked his forehead.

Duke handed Eryn to Scarlett. "I'm going to kill them." He rushed out of the suite.

"They'll never change," Jaye said looking at her husband. She smiled but still looked worried.

Flint shook his head. "I'll go give him some back up." He stood up, kissed Jaye gently, then rubbed his daughter's head before leaving the suite.

"Umm, I should had mentioned that they were also surfing with nothing on," Sky Dancer added embarrassed, biting her lower lip.

Scarlett glanced at the ceiling and shook her head.

"Reena, you should go take a picture of their faces when they find out," Jaye chuckled.

"Can I go see?" Eryn asked, squirming a bit.

"No," Scarlett answered her, "And neither is Rosey."

Sky Dancer smiled. "Alright, Lady Jaye. Come on, Hauser, I'm not going down alone."

Colleen giggled, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"But Wreck keeps tewlen all the girls he has a cute butt," Eryn said.

"Yeah, twenty years ago." Scarlett smirked, recalling the time when Shipwreck had dressed into the Valentine Cupid and she had found him along with Duke, hung from a tree.

"Mom!" Colleen said in shock, turning green.

Sky Dancer laughed, "Jeff, hurry, grab your camera and let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Jeff grabbed his camera. "Don't be so pushy." He teased then ran out the door.

"You alright, Colleen?" Cayden asked becoming worried. "Did you eat to many gummy bears again?"

"Pushy! I'll show you pushy!" Sky Dancer replied evenly, running out of the suite. "Get back here you yellow bellied sap sucker!"

"You ate gummy bears again?" Scarlett asked, putting down Eryn. "And you didn't eat anything nutritious?"

Colleen gulped standing up, "Reena, wait for me." She turned, heading for the doorway, walking after her best friend.

Jaye wheeled her chair in the way. "You're not leaving here, Colleen."

"Can I have gummy bears?" Eryn asked.

Colleen sighed and turned around, sitting back down in the chair, her hand touching her chin and blew the loose strawberry-blond lock away from her face.

Rowan glanced at her mother. "Can I have the red ones? Please?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Sorry girls, but all three of you are going to have pasta and meatballs." Then she smiled. "But after lunch, you can have gummy bears."

Rowan jumped off the couch. "Okay! I'm hungry!"

Cayden knelt down in front of Colleen. "You alright, Bunny?"

"I'm fine," Colleen assured him, "Just got sick to my stomach thinking on Shipwreck's rear."

"Allie, want to make that famous salad of yours?" Scarlett grinned, knowing how much Jaye enjoyed cooking.

"You actually want me to make something to eat?" Jaye asked astonished.

"Aunt Shana, you know Mommy can't cook," Eryn said, giving Scarlett a Jaye type look.

Rowan looked around. "Was this like the time where Aunt Allie made that rice and it stuck to the wall?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Rosey, you are no counterintelligence agent."

Colleen stood up from the couch, and took a step.

"And where do you think you're going?" Scarlett frowned, tapping her finger on her arm.

"Bathroom," Colleen answered. "I'll wash and come and eat, alright?"

Cayden watched his wife head into the bathroom and sighed.

"What's eating you, Cayden?" Jaye asked worried for her oldest child.

"She hasn't eaten anything but gummy bears, lots and lots of gummy bears for the past few days," Cayden answered.

"Lucky, Colly," Eryn grumbled. "She eats gummy bears and I get stuck eating icky meatsyballs."

"I like meatballs. But I love meatloaf better," Rowan pointed out. "You think we can make a gummy loaf?"

Scarlett glanced at her son-in-law. "Now, I'm getting worried about her. She looks thinner, then she used to be. Cayden, how was her appetite during your trip?"

"She ate some, more than she is now. But she ate a lot of gummy bears there too," Cayden said in worry. "Has she ever done this before?"

"She didn't start eating this much candy until several months ago," Scarlett replied, her frown deepening.

"It's my fault, Mum," Rowan admitting softly, rushing to her mother and hugging her tightly. "I saw the gummy bag and I pointed them out to her."

"Rosey, its not your fault," Scarlett said gently, stroking the little girl's hair.

"Shana, you think she might have some kind of eating disorder?" Jaye whispered to her best friend.

Scarlett's face paled, and she went to reply, when the door burst open and Jeffrey with Sky Dancer rushed into the room, panting heavily. "What in the world?" she asked, astonished.

"We're dead!" Sky Dancer said in between breaths. "Flint threatened us with Pig P.T."

"I'll be sure to record it," Jaye said with a smirk.

"Why thay give you piglet P.T.?" Eryn asked.

"For the picture we took, Pig P.T. everyday until I retire." Sky Dancer replied, glancing toward the door. "You should had see their faces when Shipwreck and Anchors burst out of the Mess, water and all, wearing nothing at all!"

"Let me see," Jaye said chuckling.

Jeffrey brought over his digital camera and showed her.

Scarlett giggled, leaning over. "Conrad's face is red as a tomato, but Dash's looks like—"

"A Cherry." Flint finished her words, walking in the suite, with Duke right behind him.

Sky Dancer gulped, and hid behind Jeffrey.

In the background of the two in high command was a naked Shipwreck.

"He has absolutely no reason to be bragging," Jaye said as she pointed him out to Scarlett.

"Yeah, I agree, but Anchor's is really cute!" Scarlett pointed out, ignoring her husband's features.

"Give me that camera," Duke said, snatching it. "I'm going to flush it down the toilet."

"Dad!!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You can't, Colleen's still in there. Speaking of that, she's been in there for quite a while. I'll go check on her," Jaye said, starting to wheel herself toward the bathroom.

Sky Dancer rushed away from her CO's flaming expression. "I'll go check on her." Starting to head out of the room.

"Alright, Conrad, give Jeff his camera back. You can punish all of them later. Right now, set the table, before I use my meatballs as target practice!" Scarlett said seriously.

"Alright, alright." Duke grumbled handing Jeffrey back his camera.

Scarlett shook her head, then kissed him on the cheek, before heading into the kitchen, pushing Jaye and two little shadows following them.

Flint glanced around. "Might as well set the table, otherwise I'll have a lot of arrows somewhere I don't want any!" He chuckled.

Sky Dancer gave a half smile, then headed toward the bathroom. She gently knocked on the door. "Colly?" she called through the door, but no answer came. "Colleen? Are you still in there?" she asked again, slightly louder.

Still not receiving any answer, she backtracked to the bedroom, but didn't notice her best friend in her old room. She slightly frowned, becoming more concerned, and headed back to the bathroom's door. Grabbing hold of the knob, she slowly turned it and opened the door, swinging it open. The door stopped midway, getting stuck on something.

"Colleen?" Sky Dancer poked her head through the opening, peeking inside. "It's only m—-" Her face paled instantly, spotting the reason why the door jammed, from one Colleen Hauser.

Colleen's hair spread wildly around her, covering most of her dark pink shirt, and jeans. Her face buried by the locks, drowning her beautiful features from it.

"Colly!" Sky Dancer cried out, carefully stepped into the bathroom, kneeling down next to her friend. "CAYDEN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice filled with fear, pushing away the stray hair, from her friend's face. "CAYDEN!"

Cayden heard Sky Dancer's fear filled scream, sprang off the couch and ran for the bathroom before anyone else could register it. He rushed into the bathroom. "Colleen!!" he cried out urgently as he forced his way in. He noticed that Colleen had gotten sick in the toilet. He bent down to check on her. "I'm taking her to the Infirmary," he said to Sky Dancer, gathering her in his arms, and rushing out of the now fully opened door, while carrying his still unconscious wife.

Duke noticed this. "What's going on!!" he demanded, putting the stack of plates down on the table as Cayden rushed for the front door.

Sky Dancer rushed into the room. "I found her collapsed on the floor in the bathroom," she said, her voice still with fear.

"Conrad? What's all the yelling?" Scarlett came out of the kitchen, wearing a white apron and holding a wooden spoon, with Jaye, Rowan and Eryn following her out.

"Something's wrong with Colleen," Duke said taking off, running out the door Jeffrey following right behind him.

"Go, Shana. We'll take the girls and be right there." Jaye said gently.

Scarlett nodded, starting to shake, feeling numb. She felt Sky Dancer's gentle hand leading her out of the door, while they raced toward the Infirmary.

Joes had noticed the commotion and had stopped in their tracks. Worried faces from Sammy, to Spades from Alpine to Bazooka and even a naked Shipwreck surrounded them.

They rushed into the building, finding Cayden pacing back and forth in the hallway, his features in deep worry, while Duke and Jeffrey mimicked the newest member of the family.

"Where is she?" Sky Dancer asked in a small voice, while continuing to hold on to Scarlett.

"In the exam room. Doc won't let me in there," Cayden said with a growl.

Duke put his hand on Cayden's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"Yeah, my sis is a fighter," Jeffrey said.

"Cayden, she's going to kill me for this, but this morning, she was having a headache. She told me not to mention it to you, so you wouldn't worry," Sky Dancer admitted quilty, helping sit Scarlett on the couch.

Scarlett glanced from her son-in-law to her husband to her son. "Jeff, have you been getting headaches too?"

"Yeah, little ones. Nothing major," Jeff answered, walking over and standing next to Sky Dancer.

"Why does she keep doing that?! She knows I hate it when she does that!" Cayden cried out.

"She takes after her Mother. She used to do that too," Duke said.

"Conrad, if I wasn't worried right now the way I am, I would had flipped you!" Scarlett replied to his statement.

Sky Dancer glanced at the redhead. "I'll get you a cup of coffee. Anyone else?" They shook their heads, declining the offer. She turned and headed for the offices.

The sound of a wheelchair came heard from behind them, and they all turned to see Flint, pushing Jaye with two little girls holding hands, following them.

"Any news?" Flint asked, his own face in concern.

"I'm going in there," Cayden said, turning around to go into the room.

"Cayden, Doc said you were to stay out here," Duke reminded the young man.

"Dash, go get him," Jaye urged.

"Danny, stop." Flint rushed over to his son and gently touched his shoulder. "Doc knows what he's doing. I know you want to barge in there and help, it's in your blood, but would you have another doctor in with you while you are examining his wife?"

Rowan walked over to Scarlett and cuddled close, leaning her head against the redhead's arm. She took her mother's hand in hers and held it gently.

Scarlett kissed her daughter's head, wrapping her arm around her, returning the soothing.

Sky Dancer returned from the office with a cup of coffee for Scarlett. "Here, Scarlett."

"Thank you," Scarlett replied softly, taking the offered cup.

Frustrated, Cayden started pacing again.

Jaye gave Flint a worried look.

"Cay Cay will you hold me?" Eryn asked, holding his arms up to him.

"Sure." Cayden picked her up and hugged her.

Flint walked over to his wife and patted her shoulder, then started pacing.

Scarlett held to Rowan, trying to calm her down, while the little girl looked scared, thinking she might lose another person from her world.

Sky Dancer walked up to Jeffrey and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

A few minutes later Doc came out and cleared his throat. "Cayden, will you come in here, please."

Cayden looked at Doc and worry but followed him into the room and the door was shut behind them.

"Frankly, I'm worried about her. She keeps asking for ice cubes," Doc told the young medic.

Colleen slowly stirred from the hospital bed, her eyes closed, facing toward them, while one of her arms lay over the covers, with a IV attached.

"She's been eating a lot of gummy bears lately. I can hardly get her to eat anything else," Cayden said while he looked at his wife.

Doc looked amazed, "Really, no ice cubes?"

"Unless you're talking about her stuffed penguin Ice Cube, then no."

"Penguin?" Doc looked confused. "I'm going to need a vacation." He glanced up at the ceiling then back at the other man. "I'm going to let you two alone, you have some things to talk about."

He patted the young Faireborn's shoulder, shook his head slowly, then left the room.

Cayden heard everyone's voice asking the Joe medic about Colleen all at once.

"I'm sorry, but my patient wants to talk to the other Joe me— Lady Jaye, get away from me with that wheelchair!!" Doc's voice shouted, while running feet echoed from the hallway and the sound of wheels came apparent after them.

Cayden walked over to the chair and sat down taking her hand in his. "Hey Bunny..."

"Hey, Caveman," Colleen softly whispered, slightly opening her eyes, glancing at his handsome features from his brown wavy hair, to his green eyes and strong chin. She slowly squeezed his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Cayden asked as he stroked her beautiful locks.

"Hungry," Colleen replied softly, searching in his eyes, knowing he wasn't pleased with her at the moment.

"No gummy bears." Cayden said sternly.

"But... but..." Colleen stuttered, looking down at their hands. "I want to eat those chewy Brutuses."

"You need to eat real food first, Colleen." Cayden said.

"Fine," Colleen exhaled defeated, her eyes turning softer and continued to stare down at their hands. "Are you angry with me?"

"I'm upset that you didn't tell me you had a headache this morning and that you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well," Cayden said.

Colleen slowly reached her other hand and rubbed gently his arm, her fingers delicately moving up and down his muscles. Her eyes glanced upwards to his face, seeing the hurt in his eyes from keeping the secret from him. She kicked herself silently, and did something for the first time in front of him, bursting into tears.

"Oh Bunny," Cayden said and pulled her against him and held her tightly. "Why are you crying?"

Her soft sobs filled the room, holding on to him, afraid to let go. "I'm sorry I made you worry," she softly said between the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"Honey, just don't hide stuff from me," Cayden told her and kissed her head. "I'm your husband and I want to take care of you."

Colleen nodded. "Alright, I promise no more secrets." She gently took his left hand, touching the wedding ring with one of her fingers, playing it with it for a split moment, before wrapping her hand completely over his and slowly leading it above her stomach, pressing it lightly, while it moved from her breathing.

Cayden looked at her confused for a minute then his eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

Colleen looked into his eyes, and slowly nodded. "I begged Doc to let me tell you first." She rose her hand and touched his cheek. "Dr. Faireborn we are going to have a wee one in seven months."

Cayden let out a scream and pulled her tight against him.

"Can I have gummy bears now?" she teased, holding him tightly, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Bunny. You can have anything you want as long as you eat real food too." He looked into her eyes and then kissed her.

Their lips slowly parted and their faces remained an inch away, gazing into each other's eyes. "You got a deal, Faireborn," she softly said, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and bringing him back towards her lips, pressing them together once again.

"Well Mommy, what do you say we go tell the others?" Cayden said happily.

Colleen unwrapped her arms suddenly, sending them falling down on his back. "No..." Her eyes widened. "Can't we keep it a secret for seven more months?"

"Honey, they're going to figure it out sooner or later. We need to tell them." He said, standing up from the chair.

"No!" Colleen cried out a little louder, more nervous, slightly shaking. "He's going to be angry. I know."

"Who? Your father? I don't think so." Cayden tried to reassure her, sitting back down.

"But... but..." Colleen stuttered. "What about…." she went to her deeper voice. "Nobody gets my baby pregnant. NOBODY!"

"That was before we were married and before he accepted me. Trust me, he'll be ecstatic."

"I hope so. I just don't want to disappoint him," Colleen said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Oh, Bunny. You've done nothing to disappoint him," Cayden told her lovingly.

Colleen smiled at him. "I love you, Cay," she said, kissing him gently.

Cayden put a hand on her stomach again. "And I love you and our baby more than anything."

"Or babies," Colleen murmured gently. "The O'Hara line carries triplets and twins, you know."

"You know that thought terrifies me," Cayden said. "You feel up to going out there?"

"Will Doc get angry if you unhook me from the IV?" Colleen asked wisely.

Suddenly, a flash of naked skin ran past the window, with a small green parrot flying above a pepper head. "Help me!"

"Get back here you naked Sailor!" Sammy ran passed the window and a minute later Spades passed quickly.

Colleen gulped. "Well, can I at least complain on the view?"

Cayden shook his head. "I will put the IV bag on a pole and we can go out that way."

She nodded, while he placed the bag on a pole and helped her get out of bed.

They walked to the door and kissed before opening it, leaving the room.

Colleen looked around, spotting everyone's eyes glance toward them at the sound of the door opening.

"Colleen..." Scarlett stood up from the couch and rushed to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her carefully, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Mom," Colleen softly mumbled in her mother's ear, holding her with one arm, tightly.

"Doc won't tell us what's going on," Jaye said.

Jeffrey just smiled. He could feel that his sister was happy, he just didn't know what about.

"Pumpkin," Duke said walking over toward her.

Flint looked at Cayden, waiting for an answer, but saw his son remained silent.

Colleen unwrapped her arm from her mother's embrace and then glanced at her father, tears once again starting to trail down her cheeks. "Daddy, please understand." She rested her head on his chest, holding him tightly with her arm.

"Oh, baby. How bad is it?" Duke asked thinking his child was dying.

Colleen glanced up at his worried features and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving his arms and walked back to her husband, taking his hand in hers. "I need to ask you all something."

Scarlett swallowed hard. "Anything Colleen."

"What... is it?" Sky Dancer asked timidly, holding onto Jeffrey, worried for her best friend.

"What?" Rowan and Eryn said at once.

"Ask away." Jaye said, taking Flint's hand.

"Out with it, Cole," Jeffrey urged.

"What is it, Pumpkin." Duke asked.

Flint stayed quiet, getting more nervous by the second, his heart filled with fear.

Colleen looked at Cayden, then at each of their faces before her own face turned to a large smile. "So, how fast can you all start knitting baby boots?"

Jaye started crying and looked up at her husband then back to her son. "Oh, Danny."

"What are you saying?" Duke asked not sure if he heard her right.

Jeffrey smiled at his sister and hugged Sky Dancer to him.

"What dat mean?" Eryn asked, confused.

"Something to do with boots." Rowan answered. "I think."

Scarlett stood there, momentary shocked from hearing what her daughter had just informed them. She took two steps and hugged her close. "Oh, Colleen, my baby!"

Flint cried out. "What...what...what..." he glanced down at his wife, then back at his son and his wife. "what...what... what..."

Sky Dancer leaned closer to Jeffrey, taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly.

Colleen smiled at her mother, then at her father. "I'm two months."

Duke took a step toward Cayden. "You got my baby pregnant?"

"Well, it took the both of us, Uncle Con," Cayden said.

Duke acted like he was going to kill Cayden at first then pulled him into a hug.

"What's pregnatadorated?" Eryn asked.

"I think it was pregnasonic," Rowan answered. "Like a dinosaur."

Colleen smiled at her father, then at her mother, at her in-laws and her brother with his girlfriend and lastly at her two sisters.

Flint finally found his feet and walked up to the couple, embracing them both. "I love you both." He then grinned at them. "And whatever you do, Do not, I repeat, Do not name the baby, Gaynor. Got it?"

"Ewww...why would we name the baby that?" Cayden asked, his face turning into disgust.

"Hey, it's a strong name," Jaye said.

"Mommy, can I have a baby too?" Eryn asked seriously.

Flint turned to his daughter. "You have babies, all the ones that Aunt Nancy sends you." He then walked over and picked her up. "Besides, when Colleen has the baby, you can help. We are going to need both you and Rowan."

Rown jumped off the couch and rushed to her sister, embracing her carefully around waist. "I can help tons."

Colleen giggled. "Alright, you and Eryn are in charge of gummy bears. Making sure I don't run out." She slowly leaned forward and kissed her sister's head.

Scarlett leaned against her husband, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Looks like the family album is going to have more pictures," she smiled up at him.

Jaye slowly got up from her wheelchair and walked over to her son and daughter-in-law and hugged them.

Eryn got really excited. "See, Daddy! I told you Brutus will make Mommy all better!!"

"You are so right, sweetheart," Flint said, smiling at his baby girl. "You are so right."

Colleen's eyes turned softer, letting new drops escape, trailing down. "Mom," she choked, hugging Jaye tightly.

"Group hug!!" Jeffrey called out and everyone came together and hugged.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of the Saga. Now, the adventures continue with Bloodlines 2!! We hoped you enjoyed the storyline from its humor, to its sorrow and to its happy ending.

Brutus, who at the moment sitting on a bed, wearing Mickey Mouse ears and shirt waves Hello to you all.

Thank you once again for being part of our readers world!

Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart Burnett.


End file.
